


One Of Us

by LordXolotl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Drama, F/M, M/M, Novel, Novelization, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to ABBA, Romance, Romance Novel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 225,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordXolotl/pseuds/LordXolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One Of Us" retoma la popular amistad de Tom Hiddleston y Chris Hemsworth (Hiddlesworth) para recontarla a través de las canciones del exitoso grupo sueco ABBA. Una novela original de Isaac Xolo. Tráiler: http://youtu.be/pmERdyg91WA</p><p>Índice</p><p>1. Arrival<br/>2. Our Last Summer<br/>3. Happy New Year (Parte 1: "LORD")<br/>4. The Name Of The Game<br/>5. Angeleyes<br/>6. Ring Ring<br/>7. Summer Night City<br/>8. Hasta Mañana<br/>9. Why Did It Have To Be Me<br/>10. The Way Old Friends Do<br/>11. Andante, Andante (Parte 2: "LORD The Obscurantism")<br/>12. Money, Money, Money<br/>13. The Day Before You Came (Christopher's Version)<br/>14. The Day Before You Came (Thomas's Version)<br/>15. Super Trouper<br/>16. Under Attack<br/>17. Gonna Sing You My Lovesong<br/>18. The King Has Lost His Crown<br/>19. Knowing Me, Knowing You<br/>20. Mamma Mia (Parte I)<br/>21. Mamma Mia (Parte II)<br/>22. ¿?<br/>23. ¿?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo. De cómo un actor llamado Thomas conoció a otro actor llamado Christopher, y lo que después aconteció.

 

**Prólogo**

Esta historia es acerca del amor. ¿Cuántos no han hablado ya sobre tal afecto, y cuántos más lo harán en el futuro? Es un sentimiento, y en palabras de Austen, una verdad universal por todos conocida. Por ello, como lo hizo Platón, yo también hablaré del amor. Sobre las emociones y los sentimientos, sobre las almas que tienen la jubilosa fortuna de reencontrarse a través de los tiempos.

Ideas e historias siempre han convulsionado mi mente. La mayoría sobrevive la conversión al papel, pero más tarde caducan en él o se transforman. Esta vez tuve un imperioso menester, como nunca antes, de escribir ésta. Impresionado por la singular relación entre _Tom Hiddleston_ y _Chris Hemsworth_ , encontré el impulso y la inspiración para finalmente hacerlo. Pensada como una historia corta y ligera, nacida de una necesidad expresiva, como la mayoría de las ficciones, _One of Us_ arribó. Superando mis expectativas, madurando mi propia escritura y hasta mi creatividad misma. La considero hoy, mi Ópera Prima.

Así, tomando como materia creativa el fenómeno de internet _Hiddlesworth_ inicié el desarrollo de una trama, una que se fue enriqueciendo con el pasar de los días. Tenía claro qué iba a hacer, pero el cómo fue algo que descubrí hasta después. Buscando la originalidad y el reconocimiento, pensé en el camino a recorrer. El qué, cómo, dónde y cuándo. Investigué, hice notas y pasando por un largo proceso de análisis, concluí en recontar la realidad por todos sabida, una diferente a la mía y más similar a la de _Tom Hiddleston_ y _Chris Hemsworth_.

Tampoco era mi intención realizar una biografía de ambos, pero si partiría de la realidad, debía ceñirme a ciertos parámetros. Fue cuando la música de _ABBA_ , que estuvo conmigo desde el primer estímulo creativo, me ayudó a construir un mundo para novelizar estos acontecimientos. Al transferir a Tom y a Chris a esta nueva existencia, indudablemente, se convertirían en personajes. Pero, ¿cómo sentirlos míos, más cercanos a mí, si no era el primero en volverlos personajes?, ¿cómo otorgarles una nueva identidad sin hacerlos perder su esencia?

Reinventándolos a partir de sí mismos. Echando mano de juegos fonéticos y gramaticales que hicieran reminiscencia a los originales, así nacieron _Thomas Willdeston_ y _Christopher Hentzwood_. Cualquier personaje que cruzara este umbral se reescribiría, al igual que los hechos que abarcaría. Motivo por el cual, todos han cambiado más allá del simple nombre. Y no solamente los personajes, si no también otros componentes. Algunos serán reconocibles al instante, otros no de inmediato. Sin embargo, están presentes, infinidad de elementos convergen en ella, desde situaciones específicas hasta comentarios concretos.

He borrado la línea que separaba la realidad de la fantasía, dotando a _One of Us_ de un toque fresco y renovado, colmándola de detalles que los fanáticos podrán evocar y disfrutar; pero a su vez llenándola de temas comunes y de interés para otros lectores no tan familiarizados. Va más allá de retratar la relación homosexual entre dos hombres, pero sin perder la simplicidad de una historia de amor.

Desentrañar el discurso no será mi labor en esta presentación, sino tuya más adelante. Ojalá continúes más lejos de este prólogo y permitas enamorarte de ese novedoso mundo que he codificado para ti, espero te resulte divertido y pases un rato agradable como yo al edificarlo.

Atentamente

Isaac Xolo

 

  

**Capítulo 1. Arrival**

—¿Acepto? —Pensó. Era su gran oportunidad. El empujón que necesitaba. Sentía una extraña melancolía por no obtener el papel principal, pero aún así estaba contento, estaba dentro del proyecto y eso lo hacía feliz. Siempre agradecía a Dios por tales oportunidades, todas presentaban un reto, un obstáculo a vencer y un lugar donde probar sus capacidades.

Tenía la misma sensación de hace trece años, cuando lo habían llamado a la oficina del director de la compañía de teatro. En esa ocasión, recibiría su primera oferta de trabajo.

Los directivos le extendieron la mano. Él la aceptó para respaldar su palabra puesta en el papel. Pocas veces utilizaba su nombre completo, no le gustaba porque creía que sonaba muy rimbombante; su madre, por el contrario, lo alentaba a usarlo sin presunción; pero a utilizarlo con orgullo, simbolizaba el trabajo y esfuerzo de muchos años. Por tratarse de semejante logro,  apretó el bolígrafo y plasmó, con exquisita caligrafía, una elegante firma que decía _Thomas Willdeston_. Su escritura había sido tan limpia que hasta la _i_ tenía el punto bien redondo y marcado.

Salió de la oficina con una ligera sonrisa y sin los nervios que traía consigo. Miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las seis, si se apresuraba podría alcanzar a Elinor y Marianne para el té. Necesitaba una infusión deliciosa y reconfortante, lo merecía después de tanta emoción. Quizás una de frutos rojos, va muy bien con el otoño, o tal vez una de esas raíces extravagantes que Marianne conseguía en tiendas hindúes, y Elinor jamás se atrevía a probar.

—Sería una excelente idea intentar algo distinto hoy, vendría bien para la noticia que voy a darles —expresó en voz alta mientras sobaba sus manos en el asiento trasero del taxi.

—¡Pero! —Exclamó—, necesitaremos algunos bocadillos, ¿algo con chocolate quizás? Aunque Elinor odia el chocolate, pero Marianne y yo lo amamos. Difícil decisión. Bocadillos salados ¿quizás? Aunque más me agrada el chocolate; además es otoño y debemos celebrar. Elinor comerá chocolate, estoy seguro. Eso creo.

Sonrió otra vez, como un chiquillo con juguete nuevo. Le indicó al chófer desviarse en _Saint Anni-Frid_ y doblar en _Andersson Park_. Ahí compró seis madalenas, cinco cubiertas con chocolate y una glaseada. No podía ser grosero con Elinor, aunque en ocasiones ella fuera un poco intransigente con él.

Pagó el taxi, y como todos los viernes, el pequeño James lo miraba por la ventana. En cualquier momento saldría corriendo a su encuentro y, en gesto de agradecimiento, él le daría una madalena. Así fue, el único detalle lamentable es que el pequeño había escogido la glaseada. No podía negarse a los niños, era demasiado “blandengue”, así lo llamaba Elinor, quien lo tachaba de no tener el carácter para ser un buen padre, si llegaba a serlo. Marianne, por el contrario, le decía que sus hijos a futuro tendrían un padre cariñoso y dulce. Giró la llave y la puerta del departamento cedió. El olor del apple pie de Elinor le inundó por completo. Dejó sus cosas sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de la entrada y siguió hasta la cocina donde estaban sus dos hermanas platicando.

—Has llegado por fin hermanito —dijo Marianne sosteniendo los platos que acababa de lavar. Elinor sonrió ligeramente. Esperaban una respuesta.

—¡Está hecho! —Expresó con alegría Thomas.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó Elinor.

—¡Firmé! ¡Estoy en el proyecto!

Marianne soltó el plato sobre el fregadero y corrió a abrazarlo mientras lo llenaba de besos. Elinor era de pocas palabras y sólo se limitó a darle un abrazo cálido y sincero. Les platicó a detalle su entrevista con los directivos y ejecutivos.

—Mañana hablaré con el director y conoceré parte del elenco —comentó emocionado.

—Pero, ¿el villano? No te imagino, si eres un dulce —esbozo Marianne mientras rellenaba su taza de té.

—Él está capacitado para eso y más, nuestro hermano tiene mucho talento. Además, si pudo ser un “chico del espacio”, lo puede todo, Marianne.

—Gracias Elinor —dijo Thomas con cierta ironía—, es lo más amable que me has dicho en meses.

—No seas infantil —murmuró sin levantar la vista y sin dejar de mover la cuchara dentro de la taza—. Yo no me quejo de tus groserías, trajiste sólo madalenas de chocolate, sabiendo que no me gusta.

—¡Oh, eso! Verás traía una glaseada, pero me he encontrado a James en el pasillo y…

—Sí, sí, sí, sé el resto de la historia. Blandengue.

Thomas sonrió sutilmente, sabía que su hermana en realidad no estaba molesta, pero esa forma de reñirse servía para manifestar el gran cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. El timbre interrumpió su juego. Marianne se acercó al inter. La voz del conserje del edificio le informó de la llegada de un paquete. Elinor se levantó llevándose el servicio del té, mientras Thomas se acercaba a su otra hermana para enterarse de los detalles.

El paquete era para él, estaba envuelto en un grueso papel color blanco sellado con el logo de _Malwer_ , compañía que lo había contratado. Los ojos le brillaron de emoción. No quiso esperar más para saber el contenido y rápido rompió la envoltura. Se encontró con un sobre del mismo color que el paquete, lo dejó sobre la mesa un momento y volvió a su taza de té. Tomó un sorbo ligero, frutos rojos, delicioso en otoño, su época favorita del año. Miró por la ventana y suspiró dejando la taza y regresó al sobre, sacó un bonche de hojas que hizo descansar sobre su regazo. Se acomodó entre los cojines del sofá mientras alzaba el encuadernado. En el frente de éste sobresalían con letras grandes y en el centro el título. Sus hermanas, que habían presenciado todo el ritual, alcanzaron a leer _LORD_.

Ellas notaron su ansiedad por devorar el texto, su rostro era igual al de un pequeño ilusionado. Tomaron sus cosas sin que él notase su intención de marcharse. Sin embargo, lo hizo cuando las vio enguantarse las manos.

—¿A dónde van?

—Debemos hacer unas compras antes de volver a casa —respondió Elinor.

—Pero, estamos celebrando.

—¡Vamos hermanito! Tú en realidad quieres leer eso, así que hazlo, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer. Anda, no te preocupes —reafirmó Marianne.

Por una parte, sentía tristeza por no compartir más tiempo con ellas, pero las ansias por leer el guión lo más pronto posible, eran reales. No las vería hasta la Navidad, motivo por el cual las abrazó fuertemente. Elinor era alta como él, mientras que Marianne le llegaba casi al cuello. Les pidió no contar nada a sus padres; lo haría él mismo, por teléfono o en un viaje relámpago. Las miró abordar el taxi. Desde la ventana, de nueva cuenta, les dijo adiós y regresó al sofá, a la misma postura.

Habían pasado tres años desde su graduación en la academia, no era su primer trabajo, pero le emocionaba como si lo fuera. Sonreía, no podía evitarlo. Dentro de unos meses tendría que viajar a París para conocer más detalles sobre la producción. Sabía muy poco de la película. Sólo que era una historia épica sobre caballeros, espadas, castillos, damiselas, honor, amor, magia y poder. Estaba basada en un cómic de éxito, por lo cual sus expectativas aumentaban.

Terminó de leer cerca de la madrugada. Procesó toda la historia por unos minutos y después se puso frente al espejo; quería preparar su personaje desde ese instante. Porque se mostraría ante sus compañeros como una persona profesional y comprometida con el trabajo. Elegía caras, actitudes, gestos, palabras; necesitaba darle vida al conde Lucio de Asgarod, primo de Lord Daniel, el protagonista. Ambos candidatos para heredar la corona del rey Olson, pero cuando el conde descubra la verdad sobre su origen, hará todo por quitar a Lord Daniel de su camino.

Soñó toda la noche con el conde y su primo. Despertó llenó de energía y con mucha hambre. Estaba pensando en el desayuno cuando descubrió que Elinor le había resuelto el dilema. Tortas de avena con miel, huevos revueltos y café. Se acicaló, intentaba no lucir tan formal, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaban los pantalones de vestir más que la mezclilla, y las camisas más que las playeras. Sin percatarse, termino por parecer formal. Al final, decidió ser él mismo de siempre.

A las doce del medio día se encontraba en el ascensor del _Tower McWayne_ , donde estaban las oficinas de la productora Malwer. Presionó el botón del piso número quince y alzó la vista para confirmar su destino. Observó a un hombre que caminaba aprisa, supuso que intentaba tomar el ascensor, por ello detuvo la puerta cuando estaba por cerrarse. El hombre, más bien, el muchacho le agradeció el gesto. Thomas concluyó que era fuereño, pues su acento era extraño, sonaba un tanto al habla del sur de Gran Bretaña.

—¿A qué piso? —Thomas preguntó cortés. Aquél indicó que al decimo quinto. Coincidencia. Iban al mismo lugar. Thomas bajó el brazo y metió las manos a los bolsillos del saco. Viendo al techo dio con el reflejo del rostro del muchacho sobre la puerta del ascensor. Descubrió que lo observaba. Los dos rieron nerviosamente, pero ninguno bajó la mirada ante el otro. Ambos se examinaron, sin parpadear, intentando descubrirse los secretos. ¿A caso se conocían de otra parte? Si así era, ¿de dónde?

Thomas tenía muy buena memoria, no olvidaba un rostro tan fácil, y menos uno como ese, realmente atractivo. Era alto, apenas unos centímetros más que él. Cabello rubio caramelo oscuro, muy corto. La barba cerrada, apenas poblándole el mentón y las mejillas. Labios largos y delgados. Ojos azules como el mismo océano, tempestuosos y devastadores como un maremoto. Su profundidad lo estaba hechizando, incluso olvidó qué hacía en ese elevador y a dónde iba. Aunque delgado, su cuerpo era atlético; actitud seria, pero educada. Vestía pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos de gamuza, camiseta a cuadros y desabotonada que dejaba asomar una playera grisácea. A su mente vino Lord Daniel, y recordó el motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar.

—Él podría ser un perfecto Lord —pensó. Tenía el porte de héroe. Thomas no veía ese aire en sí mismo, sin embargo, reconocía que el muchacho lo poseía.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, ambos salieron sin decirse nada más. Thomas viró a la izquierda y el muchacho a la derecha. Una risa nerviosa le salió sin control, sobó sus manos y giró la manija de la puerta. La asistente le hizo pasar de inmediato, adentro estaban los productores en espera del director y de algunos actores. Los saludó a todos de mano y tomó asiento cuando se lo indicaron. Uno de ellos, quien lo había entrevistado el día anterior, le preguntó si ya había leído el guión.

—Ayer mismo que lo recibí, le eché una hojeada.

—¿Entonces ya sabes de qué va todo esto?

—Me gusta la historia…

—Eso es bueno.

—Creo que puedo sacar mucho de mi personaje, el conde Lucio.

—Se pronuncia “Lukio”, como en el latín antiguo.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, bien. El conde Lucio —pronunció correctamente—, primo de Lord Daniel.

—Por cierto, hoy lo conocerás. Es muy importante que se entiendan, será tu pilar en todo momento. La mayoría de las escenas son con él o en referencia a él.

—Lo sé.

—Necesito que los dos se apoyen. Ahora revisaremos algunas escenas y haremos algo espontáneo.

—Bien.

—¿Sabes qué?, déjame ir por él. Mejor ven conmigo y vamos directo al pequeño estudio donde realizamos los primeros ensayos. Por favor, sígueme.

El sujeto se levantó, y Thomas lo imitó. Salieron de la oficina y cruzaron dos puertas más. Descendieron por unas escaleras y llegaron a un pequeño set decorado al estilo del Medievo. Había una gran mesa de roble, sillas largas y copas de madera. Un enorme candelabro colgaba del techo. Thomas estaba viéndolo a detalle cuando la puerta se abrió trayendo detrás a dos sujetos más, uno de ellos sería Lord Daniel, el otro sería el director u otro asociado. Su rostro dibujó la sorpresa cuando vio que, efectivamente, se trataba del director acompañado del muchacho del elevador.

El director lo saludó cordialmente.

—Estás abordo ¿eh? Me alegra contar contigo otra vez. Esto será grande — dijo acercándose a Thomas y saludándolo con un fuerte abrazo —. Me satisface volver a trabajar contigo. Permíteme presentarte a tu próximo compañero en esta aventura. Él será tu némesis, tu contracara, tu yang. El mismísimo Lord Daniel, te presento a Christopher.

El muchacho le extendió la mano.

—Soy Chris. Un gusto —esbozó.

Thomas recibió el saludo y antes de poder contestarle, el director interrumpió para cuestionarlos sobre el libreto.

—Saben que es un guión basado en una historieta de los años ochentas, ¿cierto? —Miró a Thomas y éste asintió. Se dirigió a Christopher—. Bien, él ya está familiarizado con este tema. Hace unos años trabajamos en otro proyecto, bastante interesante, Tom empezaba en teatro ¡era un niño!, y yo todavía un amateur, pero tengo experiencia con adaptaciones de tiras cómicas, ¿cierto Tom?

—Así es —confirmó él, cruzando los brazos.

—Puedes tener desventaja con eso Chris, pero Tom te ayudará.

Christopher se mantuvo en silencio.

Thomas, orgulloso de la presentación, mencionó algunos detalles de la historia de _LORD_. Por instantes, dudaba de la elección de Christopher, pero al analizarlo se dio cuenta que él era perfecto para Lord Daniel, él mismo lo había pensado hace unos momentos en el elevador sin saber quién era. Sólo necesitaba darle una oportunidad, eso era todo.

—Thomas Willdeston —expresó sin intención de lucir formal.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó el muchacho—. Christopher Hentzwood.

Su acento estaba disimulado, tenía un aire rústico, encantador y varonil. Una característica obtenida en las tierras que lo habían visto nacer y crecer. La lejana Australia. Christopher estaba recién llegado al viejo continente. Trabajó por algunos meses en América, producciones sencillas. Sin embargo, su pequeña participación en la película _Galaxia Gorgeus_ , lo dio a conocer por todo el continente. Meses atrás, su hermano Leo y él dejaron familia y amigos para venir a cumplir sus sueños. Leo quería ser cantante y Christopher actor.

Ambos seguían tomados de las manos. Las de Thomas resultaban tan delgadas y suaves entre las de Christopher, que eran grandes y rasposas. Un último apretón, y se soltarían. Empero, no fue así. Se estudiaban uno al otro, sin cejar el contacto visual y corporal.

El director les entregó una copia del guión, algunas historietas de _LORD_ y les pidió repasar unas cuantas páginas. Finalmente se soltaron las manos. El director se excusó, debía atender un asunto importante y los dejó solos. Christopher ojeó de rápido el libreto, mientras que Thomas buscaba escenas concretas, o las que más le hubiesen gustado. Luego revisó uno de los impresos y volvió la vista a Christopher, quería rectificar la elección. Y lo descubrió contemplando con fascinación la ambientación del lugar. Thomas rio menudamente y algo molesto, puesto que imaginaba muy poco compromiso por parte de su compañero.

Thomas mantenía su sonrisa y Christopher fijó los ojos en él.

—¡Qué! —Expresó éste levantando ligero los hombros.

—¡Nada! —Afirmó Thomas, pero al instante continuó—. No sé, ¿por qué te eligieron?

—¿Qué?

—Déjame ser honesto —dijo con las manos en posición de rezo—, ¿por qué? Digo, ni siquiera has leído el guión.

—¿Quién te dijo que no?

—Es obvio.

—¿Qué?

—Tu físico —al escucharlo, Christopher empezó a reír—. Es evidente que Lord Daniel debe lucir como tú.

—De hecho, yo debo lucir como Lord Daniel y no él como yo —rebatió Christopher mostrándole la portada de uno de los cómics—. No tengo nada de Lord Daniel, además él tiene músculos grandes —dijo flexionando su brazo—, los míos, no son ¡tan exagerados!

—No entiendo.

—¿Audicionaste también para Lord Daniel?

—Quizás…

—Mi hermano lo hizo, es más, gracias a él estoy aquí. Si te contara, no me lo creerías —declaró Christopher mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y se ponía cómodo sobre una de las sillas—. Ven, siéntate. Te lo diré.

Extrañamente, la pequeña molestia de Thomas se había esfumado ante la sonrisa de Christopher. Con absoluta alegría, tomó lugar al lado de su acompañante y escuchó su historia.

—Si ya tenías el guión, ¿por qué no ensayaste unas escenas o algunos diálogos? —Preguntó alarmado Thomas.

—He estado en tres continentes distintos en las últimas dos semanas. Mi cuerpo resintió los cambios de temperatura, tuve un poco de fiebre y estaba cansado. No es pretexto. Pero, si te soy sincero, no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de ensayar.

El remate de Christopher sonaba a un chiste, el cual era pésimo y esperaba causar risa. Y lo hizo, de Thomas brotó una, pero era la misma que emergía espontánea para disfrazar su nerviosismo. Christopher prosiguió.

—Ya me entiendes ¿eh? La cosa del fluido nasal y el dolor de cabeza, horrible. Supongo que Sidney me acostumbró a su cálido clima.

—¿Eres de Australia?

—Sí.

—¡Cierto! ¡El acento!

—Sí, el acento.

Thomas se percató de una diminuta incomodidad difuminada entre las palabras de Christopher.

—El cual, creo es muy bonito, suena tan masculino, tan viril. No sé, me gusta —expresó jovial para aliviar el momento.

—Vaya, y creí que sería una desventaja.

—¿Por qué?

—Muchas personas no comulgan con tu idea.

—Porque no saben nada del lenguaje. Me gustan los idiomas, siempre estoy motivado a aprender cosas nuevas. Soy bueno con el francés. _Parlez vous Français?_

—¿Qué? No sé francés.

—¡Oh vamos! Es divertido poder comunicarte en otras lenguas. Deberías intentarlo —y le palmeó el hombro.

—Tal vez. ¿Podrías enseñarme unas cuantas palabras o frases?

—¡Por supuesto! Te enseñaré a pedir el desayuno, es lo único que sé pronunciar correctamente —sonrió Thomas. Christopher echó a reír.

—Creo que conseguí al mejor maestro de toda Europa.

—No lo creo, pero me halagas.

—¿Es tu primera película?

—No. Hice algunas para la televisión, pero jamás nada tan grande y masivo como este proyecto.

—Tampoco yo, es un reto mayor,  pero sé que puedo con él, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo creo. No pudo existir mejor opción para Lord Daniel.

—¿Te estás burlando?

—No, honestamente te lo digo. Y puedes estar tranquilo, porque te apoyaré en todo momento. Serás el mejor Lord Daniel que jamás haya existido, porque tendrás al mejor conde Lucio detrás de ti.

Christopher le regaló una ingenua sonrisa y Thomas sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica que le provocó una risa, distinta a las otras. Él tenía una variedad de ellas, hasta un amigo de la academia de actuación, le había hecho una clasificación de éstas, pero hoy había nacido una nueva.

—¿Qué nombre le pondría Zac?

—¿Disculpa? —Interrogó Christopher.

—Me estabas contando sobre tu reciente viaje…

—¡Oh sí! Tienes razón. Me enfermé, afortunadamente mi hermano vino conmigo, él quiere ser cantante —sacó su celular, hizo una búsqueda ligera y le mostró la pantalla—, ¿ves? Él es Leo, mi hermano menor. El de al lado, es mi otro hermano, el mayor, Harry. Éste último es un gran hombre de negocios, un banquero felizmente casado y con hijos.

—¡Wow! Una vida de ensueño —replicó Thomas.

Christopher siguió.

—Sí, mientras él conseguía esposa, yo hacía algunas series de televisión en Sídney. Verás, hace un par de años tuvimos la fortuna de conocer a un hombre encantador, Liam Roward, ¿no sé si lo conozcas? —Thomas movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. No importa. Este sujeto nos persuadió de ir a América, con la promesa de oportunidades mejores. Leo y yo no tardamos en convencernos, pero mi otro hermano…

—¿El banquero?

—Sí, Harry. Él no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión que tomamos. Aquello no terminó muy bien, pero la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado, pues este sujeto nos consiguió varias oportunidades en América, hasta estuve en un concurso de baile.

—¿En serio? Me encanta bailar.

—A mí… No mucho.

—¿Por qué? Es bastante divertido.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

—No sé, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Por favor, no.

El tiempo dejó de caminar o algo ocurría con su tic tac. Platicaron por varias horas y éstas se diluían como el hielo bajo el sol. Hasta que les llegó la noche. El director los observó desde la puerta, admirado le dijo a su asistente, quien venía acercándose.

—No pudimos encontrar mejor par. Esto será grande, sólo míralos.

—¿Acaso ya se conocían señor? ¿Son amigos? —Preguntó la asistente.

—No, se acaban de conocer.

 


	2. Our Last Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ The summer air was soft and warm, the feeling right, the Paris night did its best to please us… ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 2. Our Last Summer**

El tren anunció la partida. Thomas consultó su reloj, seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde. Dobló el periódico vespertino que leía y abordó. Elinor le había insistido viajar en avión, pero él se deleitaba con las vistas nocturnas de Londres y París, maravillado como si las contemplara por vez primera. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, estaría alrededor de las nueve de la noche en la ciudad luz. Llevaba el saco sobre el brazo, ya se podía sentir un ligero calor. Su boleto venía marcado con la fecha del día veinte de junio, el verano estaba por llegar. Por fortuna, había vestido con telas de algodón, frescas y cómodas para cualquier tipo de viaje. Se encerró en el camarote para repasar sus diálogos por enésima ocasión. Apenas leyó las palabras “Lord Daniel” y volvió a su mente, ese nombre, Christopher.

¿Qué sería de él? No sabía nada sobre éste. Lo había visto a finales de noviembre del año pasado, platicaron por largo rato, hasta entrada la madrugada. Thomas había disfrutado de esa charla tan amena. Cerró el impreso y los ojos, suspiró. Lo extrañaba, al desconocido aquel que le había contado su vida en una noche. Él había hecho lo mismo, le había revelado detalles tan íntimos y cercanos que no recordaba que lo acababa de conocer. Pero, Thomas no imaginaba que Christopher se encontraba pensando lo mismo mientras volaba a París. El vuelo se retrasó. Partió de Madrid a las siete de la noche, cuando debió hacerlo desde las tres. Tenía que estar en la capital francesa a las cinco para la prueba de vestuario. Llegaría a las nueve de la noche si todo seguía sin contratiempos. Aguardó la salida. El único entretenimiento era su celular, que lo mantenía interesado en una particular conversación.

Una semana después del encuentro con Thomas, su amigo y representante Liam le hizo una invitación para asistir a un evento de caridad, de esos donde los grandes hombres ricos y poderosos, acompañados de sus glamorosas esposas, derrochan cantidades generosas de dinero. La reunión apestaba y se hubiese ido enseguida de no haber sido por ella, Elkie. La velada se volvió llevadera y hasta placentera. Era una linda chica, trabajaba como modelo, o eso fue lo que ella le mencionó. Simularon bailar dos piezas musicales, flirtearon un poco más, intercambiaron números de teléfono. Volvieron a verse en diciembre y por enero habían dado el paso siguiente, uno donde existía mayor contacto. Empezaron a salir. Así que aquello podría considerarse una relación seria. Entre juegos y bromas él se lo propuso, ella aceptó. Desde entonces eran novios formales. Nadie sabía del nuevo amorío, decidieron mantenerlo bajo estricto secreto, sin prensa y escándalos que pudieran entorpecer el floreciente romance.

Enfrascados en los meses iniciales de la relación, no dejaban de mandarse mensajes o hacerse llamadas cortas con cualquier pretexto. Por tal, la estadía en el aeropuerto no había sido tan larga y pesada. Extrañamente, cuando entró a fronteras parisinas, pudo sentir un cálido viento. El verano se acercaba con fuerza. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver la punta de la torre Eiffel, lanzó un suspiro al cristal y él vino a su recuerdo, Thomas.

Con puntualidad llegó a París, Thomas demoró algunos minutos resolviendo lo del equipaje y el transporte al hotel. Tenía reservación en el _Ulvaeus_. Ahí estaba alojada la mayor parte de la producción. En esos momentos, el taxi dobló en  _Quai Branly_ , pudo contemplar los cimientos de la imponente dama de hierro y los  _Champs de Mars_. Desabrochó el siguiente botón de su camisa, el clima lo sofocaba, o era la emoción. Sintió una pizca de frescura en el pecho, y ello lo confortó.  El fascinante horizonte terminó cuando el auto se incorporó a  _Avenue de Lowendal_. Se acercaba al lugar de su destino, lo veía en los anuncios sobre las calles.

Christopher aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Orly a las nueve en punto. Abordó un taxi veinte minutos después. Mandaba un nuevo mensaje a Elkie avisándole que se encontraba camino al hotel, cuando la pila de su celular se agotó. No todos aguantan el ritmo acelerado de un naciente noviazgo. Desesperado por llegar al sitio de alojamiento y encontrar una fuente de energía para su aparato electrónico, no gozó de la fantástica vista.

Thomas pagó al chofer y éste bajó del auto para auxiliarlo con el equipaje dentro de la cajuela. Ocupados en la labor, ninguno se percató del otro taxi que arribaba. Se estacionó justo frente a ellos, puesto que estaban en la entrada del hotel. De la misma manera, el otro conductor ayudó a su cliente. Ambos hicieron una pila de maletas entre los dos autos. Para evitar confusión con el otro huésped, Thomas se apresuró, pero sin darse cuenta tomó la misma valija que el otro recién llegado. Ese contacto le resultó familiar. Christopher soltó la maleta que llevaba sobre el hombro al notar quien le había sujetado la mano. Distraído por el celular y advertido por el sentido del tacto, él reconoció aquella caricia.

—¡Chris! ¡Eres tú! —Exclamó con alegría Thomas.

—Sí, eso creo —respondió con la misma emoción.

El abrazo no se hizo esperar, fue tan cálido como el mismo inicio estival. Los corazones aceleraron su ritmo y las manos rodearon las espaldas. Los dos se embebían uno del otro. La sonrisa era el medio para expresar el júbilo por haberse encontrado. Se separaron por un momento, manteniéndose unidos tomados por los antebrazos.

—Tu cabello —puntualizó Christopher— es… ¡Negro y lacio!

—Sí, Lucio lo demandaba —rio—, y tu cabello está… ¡Muy rubio!

Christopher elevó su sonrisa hasta volverla una carcajada.

—Y más largo, o ¿son extensiones? —Cuestionó Thomas rozando un mechón de cabello con la yema de los dedos.

—No, es mío. Hasta ahora.

Thomas lo abrazó de nuevo. —¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Chris! ¡Pero, qué grande estás! Apenas puedo rodearte, ¿dónde está aquel muchacho surfista de Australia, eh? ¿Dónde?

Christopher volvió a reír. —Creo que por aquí, en algún músculo supongo.

—¡Vaya que has embarnecido!

—Lord Daniel lo demandaba.

Thomas echó a reír. —Cierto, toda la nobleza es caprichosa y demandante. Lord Daniel —e hizo una reverencia.

—Conde Lucio —Christopher copió el gesto.

—Un placer.

—Para mí.

Dos maleteros salieron para asistirlos con el equipaje. Mientras que ellos abrazados entraron al lobby del hotel. Thomas descansaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Christopher, y éste lo mantenía sujeto por la espalda con el otro brazo. En la recepción se soltaron para que Thomas pudiera validar las reservaciones. Uno estaba hospedado en el ala este y el otro en la oeste.

—Listo —dijo Thomas al entregarle la llave de la habitación a Christopher.

—Gracias bro —contestó acomodándose la mochila que se le resbalaba del hombro.

—Nuestros caminos se separan, debo ir hacia la derecha.

—Yo a la izquierda.

—Los chicos malos tenemos otro trato —sonrió.

—Los buenos uno mejor —rebatió.

—No lo dudo —expresó Thomas mientras jugaba con la llave de su alcoba—. Nos veremos mañana. Buena noche.

—Para ti también.

Christopher lo vio alejarse y él hizo lo mismo. Habitación número veintisiete del ala oeste. Entró y dejó las maletas a un lado, se sentó sobre la cama, un largo quejido fue liberado. Se levantó para poder alcanzar el teléfono. La recepcionista contestó y, él amablemente, le pidió que lo comunicara con la habitación del señor Thomas Willdeston. El teléfono sonó por unos instantes, pero nadie atendió. Deseaba invitarlo a tomar un trago, no quería estar solo en ese momento. Decidió irlo a buscar personalmente.Thomas había estado en la bañera cuando el timbre del teléfono había sonado. Necesitaba refrescarse pues el calor lo estaba incomodando. Envuelto en la bata de baño salió al balcón; podía mirar la torre Eiffel a lo lejos, abriéndose paso entre las estrellas del cielo. La luna estaba casi llena y resplandecía sobre el manto nocturno. Llamaron a la puerta, se cercioró que la bata estuviera bien cerrada y abrió. Era Christopher diciéndole hola con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Chris! Pasa.

—Pensé que deberíamos ir a tomar algo, no sé, ¿qué dices?

—Seguro, sólo deja me cambio. No tardo.

Thomas se dirigió al baño, mientras Christopher se recostó sobre la cama.

—Te llamé pero no contestaste —dijo mirando al techo.

—Lo siento, estaba en la bañera —respondió Thomas desde el baño.

—Es lo que veo.

—El calor me estaba asfixiando.

—Los cambios de clima, tengo experiencia con ellos. Estarás bien.

Thomas salió vestido con un pantalón beige de lino, una camisa tipo polo mostaza y unos náuticos del mismo color. El hombre se veía elegante por naturaleza.

—¡Vaya! Creo que debí tomar una ducha antes de venir —apuntó Christopher mientras observaba el atuendo de Thomas.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento que no combino contigo. Mírame, que aspecto tan vagabundo tengo.

—No digas tonterías. Opino que luces genial, vayamos por el trago —le palmeó la espalda y ambos salieron de la habitación. Decidieron quedarse en el bar del hotel. Christopher realmente sentía incomodidad por su aspecto desgarbado. Para quitarle la idea, Thomas le propuso ir de compras a la primera oportunidad. Él aceptó y la noche pasó tranquila. Al regresar a su habitación, ya muy entrada la madrugada, Christopher encontró siete mensajes y tres llamadas pérdidas de Elkie. De inmediato, contestó uno de los mensajes y se echó sobre la cama. Recordando uno de los chistes de Thomas, sonrió hasta quedarse dormido.

Días después, todo estaba listo para iniciar el rodaje de la película. Debían hacer un viaje diario de casi cuarenta minutos para llegar al  _Château de Vincennes_ , donde la historia de  _LORD_  cobraría vida. Enfundados en los atuendos medievales, Christopher sufría más que cualquier otro, el traje era sumamente pegado y demasiado caluroso. El pobre se quejaba. —En ocasiones, siento que me corta la circulación.

Thomas esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y trataba de consolarlo, además de equivocarse lo menos posible en las escenas juntos; éstas salían bastante bien, en pocas tomas y rápido. Por ello, obtenía de vez en cuando el privilegio de un día libre, el cual dedicaba a explorar los lugares más famosos de la ciudad del amor. Estaba alistándose para salir de inmediato, sólo aguardaba el desayuno, recordaba a Elinor reprendiéndolo por saltarse la comida más importante del día. El servicio entró y detrás de éste apareció Christopher, quien le saludó únicamente levantando la mano.

—Merci —dijo al camarero. Miró a Christopher—. ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—No podía dormir, ese traje de caballero es una tortura. Tengo lastimada toda la espalda. No sé cómo puedes divertirte tanto en las escenas de acción. Aparte, no quieres usar dobles, ¿cuántas veces hiciste ese salto ayer?

—Ocho.

—Quisiera tener ese vigor.

—Tranquilo, recuéstate en la cama y ponte bocabajo, te daré un pequeño masaje —comentó Thomas acercándose a él.

—Bien —expresó Christopher con tono mimado—. ¿Me quito la sudadera?

—Como quieras.

Christopher se despojó de ella dejando su torso desnudo, y en efecto, en la espalda podían verse ciertas marcas y magullas provocadas por el uso del atuendo de Lord, sumado a las duras y largas escenas de batallas.

—¡Chris! —Exclamó alarmado—. Estás muy lastimado, parece como si de verdad hubieras librado todas esas batallas, ¿está al tanto el director?

—Ya me vio el médico, me dio unos desinflamatorios y me ordenó descansar.

—Quédate recostado. No debiste levantarte.

—¿Te estoy importunando?

—Por supuesto que no, pero creo que necesitas recuperar fuerzas. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—No.

—En ese caso, ven, tomemos un refrigerio. Todas las mañanas ordeno una taza de té y siempre viene acompañada por un par de croissants de jamón y queso. Pero, te puedo pedir algo, ¿qué quieres?

—No tengo hambre. Ya me tomé el licuado proteico, estoy aburrido de él, lo que daría por una cerveza y una hamburguesa doble carne —suspiró.

—Cierto, Lord Daniel es muy amante de la proteína licuada.

—Cállate. No estoy para burlas.

—Deja el malhumor. Hoy te consentiré, estás en descanso y por orden médica, así que puedes comer este croissant. Anda, esos bíceps no se desinflaran con un croissant, o ¿sí?

Christopher sonrió y tomó el singular bollo hojaldrado de la mano de Thomas, en dos mordidas acabó con él.

—Neanderthal —murmuró Thomas.

—¡Estaba delicioso! ¿Te vas a comer el otro? —Preguntó Christopher aún masticando.

—Adelante.

Apenas hubo aspirado el fragante aroma del té a la menta que ordenó, cuando Christopher ya había terminado con el croissant. Alzó la mirada y esa risa que sólo él le provocaba apareció. Dos sorbos más, se limpió los labios con delicadeza y puso la taza sobre la mesa. Se levantó en dirección al baño, salió de él con las manos limpias y una corbata sobre el cuello.

—¿Vas a salir? —Cuestionó Christopher con las manos apoyadas en las piernas.

—Sí, es un día esplendoroso y me gustaría recorrer París.

—¿La Torre Eiffel?

—No por el momento. Prefiero caminar por  _Les Champs-Élysées_.

—¿Y eso quiere decir…?

—Los Campos Elíseos, los parisinos se jactan llamándole  _la plus belle avenue du monde_ , la avenida más hermosa del mundo. Una sencilla caminata desde  _Place de la Concorde_  hasta el  _Arc de Triomphe de l’Étoile_.

—¡Vaya! Se oye como una fantástica aventura —Christopher se incorporó de la cama—. Si me das diez minutos, me doy un baño y te acompaño.

—Pero, tienes que descansar…

—Tienes razón, y mientras esté lejos de ese traje medieval, lo haré. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Eh, seguro! ¡Vamos! —Contestó Thomas levantando las cejas.

Christopher se desabrochó los pantalones, corrió al baño y en menos de siete minutos le pidió una camiseta limpia y unos calzoncillos. Thomas dudaba que entrara en su ropa, pero cuando lo miró salir con ésta puesta, la expresión de su rostro se convirtió en una de asombro. Christopher lucía bien, un poco entallado, sin embargo, le quedaba.

—¿No te sientes demasiado apretado?

—Para nada, no hay comparación entre el algodón y el cuero. Me mata ese traje, no pensé que mi retraso me costaría tanto. De verdad odio esa armadura, aunque la parte de ondear la espada y andar a caballo es grandiosa —levantó los vaqueros del suelo, y mientras se los ponía, cubrió su cabeza con la toalla. Secó el cabello y lo amarró con la liga que llevaba en la muñeca. Se puso los tenis y la sudadera—. Bien, vámonos —le dijo a Thomas.

Llegaron a la plaza de la Concordia, la segunda más grande de toda Francia. El lugar era impresionante. Christopher sacó el celular de inmediato, abrazado de Thomas, se tomó cantidad de fotos; en el Obelisco de Luxor, en la Fuente de los Mares, en la de Hittorff, otras donde se alcanzaba a distinguir el Hotel Crillon o la iglesia _La Madeleine_ , e incluso la torre Eiffel. Siguieron la senda hasta encontrarse con el Palacio del Descubrimiento y la Universidad París IV. La avenida era fascinante, pero Christopher pensó que no lo suficiente como para compararla con el paraíso griego. Estaba llena de tiendas lujosas y cafés extravagantes, donde seguramente pagabas incluso por respirar el aire que había dentro. Thomas con las manos en los bolsillos examinaba cada detalle de los jardines, los árboles, las construcciones y de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Era un gran observador. Christopher deseaba en ese momento convertirse en el dueño de tal mirada. Quería toda la atención de Thomas para sí mismo, pero sentíase torpe al competir contra una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo.

Recordó entonces las conversaciones que mantenían Harry y Leo, las cuales en ocasiones le aburrían, aquellas de filosofía y política. — _La pobreza no viene por la disminución de las riquezas, sino por la multiplicación de los deseos_.

—¿Qué? —Esbozó Thomas al ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

—Platón.

—¡Oh!

—Ya sabes, toda esta suntuosidad te hace pensar en las cosas realmente valiosas e importantes de la vida…

Ahí estaba, lo había conseguido, Thomas estaba atento a sus palabras. Su discurso inició un poco tartamudo y redundante, pero conforme avanzaba en él, se solidificaba. Expresaba su punto de vista con respecto a la situación mundial, a la política en general. Thomas no dejaba de interesarse en los comentarios. Una discreta y suave línea se formó entre sus labios y mejillas, una delicada sonrisa igual a la de la Mona Lisa. No imaginaba que Christopher pudiera abordar temas tan complejos, no porque lo creyera un ignorante, sino porque él no demostraba su conocimiento de esa manera. Entraron a un modesto café llamado  _Monsieur, Monsieur_. La conversación llegó al nivel de la intangibilidad, las palabras ya no servían para expresar los pensamientos. Los dos rieron al verse envueltos en cuestiones existencialistas. —Me disculpo por volver esta salida tan aburrida —comentó Christopher recogiéndose el mechón que resbalaba por su frente.

—¿Qué dices? No, de hecho, me estoy divirtiendo como no lo hacía en años —rebatió Thomas, sin dejar de contemplarle—. Me gusta charlar contigo Chris, puedo decir que es una de las cosas que más me placen.

—Harry estaría orgulloso de mí —sonrió levantando la vista.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—De los tres, es el único con título de la universidad. Terminé el _middle school_ y fui directo a la actuación,  era mi verdadera pasión.

—¿En serio? ¡Wow! Me di cuenta desde pequeño también, que la actuación era mi razón de ser. Mis hermanas, unos amigos y yo preparábamos obras de teatro que estrenábamos al final del verano. Participábamos en todo, desde el guión hasta el vestuario. Realmente era divertido —confesó. Christopher respondió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron su camino, el Arco del Triunfo no estaba lejos, pero Thomas se detenía en cada café que llamaba su atención. Copas de vino, bocadillos dulces, salados. El ánimo de los dos se encontraba mejor que nunca. Cuando dejaron  _Le Café Deauville_ , Christopher agarró a Thomas por la cintura, éste sonrió poniendo la mano en la espalda de Christopher y caminaron hasta llegar a  _Place Charles-de-Gaulle_ , donde estaba la majestuosa construcción de Napoleón. Ni siquiera al cruzar la calle deshicieron su unión.

—¿Qué dice ahí Tom? —Dijo Christopher al examinar una inscripción en el suelo a las faldas del arco.

_Ici repose un soldat français mort pour la patrie 1914-1918_

—Mmm —Thomas se soltó de él y cruzó los brazos—. Aquí yace un soldado francés muerto por la patria 1914-1918.

Christopher lo miró, alzo las cejas y torció la boca. Thomas lo veía de la misma forma. —Esa insignia me recuerda a Lord Daniel —expuso Christopher palmeándole la espalda.

—Cierto, el escudo y la espada en llamas me hacen pensar lo mismo. Probablemente sea la tumba de un Lord Daniel.

—Así es. Danny es famoso por estos rumbos.

Christopher sonrió y volvió a tomarle de la cintura, pero esta vez Thomas lo agarró del hombro. Entraron al museo que había dentro y ahí conocieron la historia de la inscripción, se trataba de una tumba dedicada a un soldado anónimo que había perecido en la primera guerra mundial. Después de recorrer las instalaciones, ascendieron al techo para contemplar una de las vistas más hermosas de todo París. Se podía vislumbrar las mansiones de _Rond Point_  que se erguían altivas, las tiendas lucían fastuosas en la _Avenue Montaigne_   y a lo lejos se podían ver algunas embarcaciones navegando por las aguas brillantes del Sena. El viento movía los cabellos de Christopher sobre su cara, la luz del ocaso le confería una particular belleza. Eran sus ojos, su mirada, su sonrisa. Una imagen perturbante. El corazón le latía fuertemente a Thomas, quien temía ser traicionado por el ritmo cardiaco. —Tal vez debamos ir de compras a _Montaigne_ —declaró con cierta ironía, puesto su conversación del medio día. Christopher lo analizó, esa delicada sonrisa dibujada en el rostro lo impulsaba a realizar una acción que hasta ahora sólo tenía reservada para el género femenino. Admiraba esos ojos verdes, brillantes bajo la escasa luz solar. Si tan siquiera esa falta de claridad fuera suficiente para llevar a cabo sus impulsos. Quería hacerlo, como antes lo había conseguido con su atención, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente.

Él no había hecho caso al sarcasmo de Thomas, la respiración de ambos se aceleró al grado del suspiro elevado. No tenían en cuenta a nadie más que ellos, observándose uno al otro. Christopher lo tomó por la cintura nuevamente. Thomas lo agarró por los brazos y entendió al instante el nuevo deseo de Christopher, y éste a su vez sabía que no le sería negado. El hechizo parisino los había capturado. El sol cayó ante la noche y con su último rayo de día iluminó dos figuras abrazadas en la cima del monumento napoleónico. Thomas le agradeció al oído la esplendorosa tarde, su voz fue melódica y dulce al lanzar las siguientes palabras: _I’m over the moon today, thank you_. Un beso figurado. Christopher por su parte, sólo rozo sus labios sobre la mejilla de Thomas, logrando parcialmente su deseo.

—Creo que es hora de volver —recitó Thomas para finalizar el momento.

—Tengo hambre —confesó Christopher.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—Me encantaría.

Tomaron un taxi sobre la  _Avenue de Wragam_ , ambos iban callados. Thomas le indicó al conductor detenerse en  _Le Café de la Paix_. Al descender, Thomas comentó la cercanía de la ópera y Christopher aludió que deberían asistir en otra ocasión.

—¿Es una cita? —Bromeó.

—¿Cita? ¡Sí, claro! Una cita —respondió Thomas.

Entraron al lugar, el cual era sumamente elegante. Otra vez, Christopher sentía desencajar, no estaba presentable para la ocasión. Demasiado informal.

—Siempre me pones en situaciones difíciles Tom —pensó.

—¿Qué pasa? Ven, adelante. El traje no hace al hombre Chris. Además luces muy guapo, nadie se percatará de tu atuendo, sólo basta mirarte a los ojos para caer rendido a tus pies.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces, mírame —de nuevo jugueteó. Thomas rio, se acercaron al anfitrión del sitio para confirmar la reservación—. ¿Tenías reservación?

—¡Claro! Este recinto es bastante frecuentado. Tendremos suerte si encontramos mesa para dos.

La fortuna les sonreía, pues les asignaron una mesa en un rincón iluminado plácidamente y alejado del bullicio, podían observar la noche parisina a través de la ventana. El mesero trajo la carta y Christopher se dejó guiar por las sugerencias de Thomas. Éste pidió un  _Croque-monsieur_ y un _Boeuf Bourguignon_ , para Christopher sólo  _Pot au Feu_ , pues se trataba de un plato grande. Los dos beberían vino, un  _Georges Duboeuf_ cosecha dos mil ocho. Después de una considerable espera, al menos para Christopher lo parecía, la comida llegó. Cuando el plato estuvo frente a él no pudo evitar el reclamo.

—Tom, ¿qué es esto? ¿Más vegetales? Prometiste consentirme.

—¿Cómo?

—Hoy no quiero comer vegetales, quiero tu sándwich.

—Pero…

Christopher cambió los platos al instante, y sin dudarlo, mordió el croque-monsieur. —Eso te pasa por hacerme una mala elección —dijo mientras comía. Thomas sonrió y llamó al mesero para solicitar un _Croque-madame_ , y en la espera degustó del platillo rechazado. Apareció el boeuf y el otro croque. Christopher en actitud infantil probaba todo lo que llegaba a la mesa. El boeuf venía acompañado de una pasta, los dos metieron el tenedor al mismo tiempo en ella.

—Es mío —dijo Thomas.

—No, si llega antes a mi boca —apresuró Christopher.

—Lo veremos.

Ambos aspiraron la larga tira de pasta, los dos jalaban fuerte, al final Thomas rompió la banda de harina cocida al separar la cara. —Te dejé ganar, si continuaba hubiéramos acabado como  _La Dama y el Vagabundo_  —aludió entre la risa, la misma que emitía por nervios.

—No importa, gané. ¡Un punto para Lord Daniel!

—Ya veremos que tan Lord eres cuando pierdas la condición.

—¡Buuuu! Guarda silencio, insignificante mortal y pide el postre, algo muy dulce —observó el rostro consternado de Thomas y puntualizó—. Perdiste, así que el postre, vamos, el postre. ¿Cómo se dice en francés “queremos postre”?

—Está bien Lord Daniel, celebraremos tu victoria a lo grande.

 _Tarte Tatin_ , fue el galardón del triunfador, un postre francés a base de manzanas caramelizadas utilizado en bodas y grandes festejos. Al finalizar la cena, caminaron hasta llegar de nuevo a la plaza de la Concordia y de ahí siguieron la ruta del río Sena.

—Debemos pasear en buque.

—¿No mencionaste la ópera?

—Sí, los dos.

—Te recuerdo que vinimos a trabajar. Además no tengo tanto dinero.

—Ya lo sé, pero podemos darnos tiempo para todo. La siguiente ocasión yo te invitaré.

—Quiero creerlo.

—Tienes dos citas conmigo.

—Ok, pero quiero ir a bailar.

—¿Bailar?

—Sí, y también ir de compras.

—Son cuatro entonces.

—Bien.

Christopher lo abrazó con fuerza y preguntó. —¿Hasta cuándo dormiremos juntos?

—¿Qué?

—Sólo bromeaba.

—Hoy estás lleno de humor, ¿verdad?

—Posiblemente.

—Pensé que yo era el ideal para interpretar al bufón y timador conde Lucio.

—Lo eres.

—Viéndote así, lo dudo. ¿Qué pensarían todos de ver a un Lord Daniel tan cómico?

—Que al fin encontró la felicidad que tanto buscaba.

Lo abrazó de nuevo y Thomas perdió el equilibrio unos instantes debido a la fuerza del mismo. Christopher esbozó una tímida sonrisa y lo soltó. La torre Eiffel se veía más grande conforme avanzaban. Mantenían el rumbo del Sena, y al igual que él, los dos caminaban sin decirse nada. Uno veía sus pies al andar y el otro el reflejo de las estrellas sobre el agua. Ninguno se percató de la cercanía entre sus manos, traviesas e inquietas iniciaron un coqueteo. Primero, los roces despistados, las palmas después se acercaron, tomaron la posición de la caricia discreta y los dedos a su vez cohesionaron el vínculo sobre las dorsales, y fue así como Thomas y Christopher imprimieron la fuerza requerida para seguir un método de comunicación que no utilizaba la lengua oral o escrita.

Llegaron al hotel sin romper su reciente ligadura. Eran como una nueva molécula recién formada, un elemento no descubierto de la tabla periódica. El reloj en la muñeca de Thomas marcaba la una veintiuno de la mañana, el paseo amistoso se había prolongado más de doce horas. No había casi nadie en la recepción. Sólo, a lo lejos, un hombre hablaba con uno de los botones. Conforme avanzaban, Christopher reconoció al tipo aquel, era Liam, su representante. Thomas intentó soltarse al percatarse de la identidad del sujeto, pero Christopher no se lo permitió, saludó a su amigo sin liberar a su acompañante.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó Christopher.

—Supe que te lastimaste y vine a ver como estabas —respondió Liam.

—Bien, nada para alarmarse, sólo unos moretones.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Elkie está preocupada…

—¿Quién es Elkie? —Interrumpió Thomas.

—Su novia. ¿Él es de confianza, cierto? —Dijo Liam a Christopher, mientras señalaba a Thomas. Christopher primero guardó silencio y luego confirmó que salía con ella—. ¿Saliendo? ¡Oh, vamos Chris! ¡Es más formal que eso! —Exclamó. Se acercó a Thomas y en tono bajo le habló—. Nuestro estimado Chris es muy quisquilloso, no ha querido hacerlo público por razones que sólo él conoce, y como Elkie está rendida ante el amor, Chris hace lo que quiere, ¿verdad mi amigo?

Thomas sintió mermar la fuerza de su atadura con Christopher y pudo zafarse.

—Eh… sí, algo así —aceleró Christopher sobándose el cuello con la mano que aún guardaba el calor de Thomas. Se disculpó por no presentarlos de manera apropiada. Unos minutos de cotilleo espontáneo, algunos comentarios fuera de lugar y risas forzadas bastaron para excusar a Thomas, quien se sentía cansado y deseaba recostarse. Pese a la insistencia de sus acompañantes por mantenerlo con ellos, él no aceptó. Volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta recargándose en ésta, alzó la mano del enlace observándola como si fuera ajena a él. Hizo una ligera curva en su rostro, a manera de sonrisa, y en voz alta pronunció el nombre de la mujer: Elkie.

Eligió dormir solamente con el calzoncillo y una camiseta de algodón sin mangas. Tomó un poco de agua sentado sobre la orilla de la cama. Subió los pies, dormitó por largo rato, escuchaba a lo lejos un golpeteo quedo y constante. Despertó al darse cuenta de donde provenía el sonido. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. El despertador sobre el buro indicaba las dos treinta y uno de la madrugada. —¿Quién es? —Expresó en tono medio, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Agarró la manija girándola, la puerta al ceder reveló la imagen de Christopher, quien se disculpaba por interrumpir su descanso. Le explicó que Liam y él habían tomado un par de cervezas, pero el primero terminó embriagado por su falta de costumbre y debido al intenso calor veraniego. Él había intentado dormir, sin embargo, Liam no se lo permitía entre ronquidos y manoteos. Estaba lastimado, cansado y deseaba recuperar la energía. Thomas aceptó darle alojo por esa noche, pero le explicó que no sabía si roncaba o manoteaba también. Él le contestó que ya buscaría otra solución si aquello se suscitaba. Thomas rio nervioso y se recostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, donde estaba antes. Christopher se desnudó hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos. Thomas, lejos de admirar su cuerpo, sentía una profunda aflicción al verle todos las magullas producto de interpretar a Lord Daniel. Christopher ocupó el lado derecho del colchón, cubrió medio cuerpo con la sábana, apagó la luz siguiendo el ejemplo de Thomas. Ambos se dieron las buenas noches. Thomas se giró hasta darle la espalda y metió las manos bajo la almohada cerrando los ojos. El otro lanzó un largo suspiro y expresó con sinceridad.

—Quiero estar seguro, hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Qué? —Respondió Thomas abriendo los ojos.

—Elkie…

—¿Quién? —Preguntó, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—La chica con la que estoy saliendo.

—¡Oh! Ya recuerdo.

—No la mencioné porque no deseo crear falsas expectativas.

Demasiado tarde. Alguien ya las tenía.

—Entiendo —dijo en automático Thomas.

—Estamos en un proceso… No es que esté con ella y con alguien más al mismo tiempo, pero… Quiero estar seguro.

—Lo comprendo. Es importante, las ilusiones son peligrosas, nos confunden. Al final pueden resultar dolorosas.

—Tienes razón. Sólo lo aclaro porque no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mí.

Thomas guardó silencio. Christopher volvió a repetirle la cortesía de la buena noche y copió, otra vez, el gesto de Thomas. Éste lo oyó toser un poco, pero no se inmutó, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Christopher no podía dormir, encontraba una extrañeza en las palabras de Thomas, no era molestia o enfado, tampoco indiferencia. ¿Qué era? Viró el rostro y observó la silueta bajo las sábanas, regresó la cara, volvió la vista al buro donde se apilaban un par de libros,  _Mrs. Dalloway_  de V. Woolf y  _Le mythe de Sisyphe_  de A. Camus. Sin haberlos leído, lo comprendió de inmediato, quien dormía a su lado era un personaje encriptado, de emociones complejas y elaboradas; podía sonreír, sin embargo, tal expresión podría no coincidir con un sentimiento de alegría, sino contener un terrible sufrimiento. Se incorporó asustado; para él toda la tarde había sido fantástica, y ¿para Thomas? Tal vez una catástrofe. Lo observó rendido al hijo de Hipnos; tan placido que parecía un niño curioso, juguetón, inteligente, amable y recatado. Se igualaba al que describía Joyce en su libro del adolescente. De nuevo se recostó, empero esta vez, cerca de él, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos. No podía adivinar su verdadero sentir, pero dormido podía tenerlo aunque fueran unas horas; pegó la nariz a la nuca de Thomas y pudo entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo también.

El llamado de día siguiente estaba programado a las diez de la mañana; regularmente era a las siete, debido a cuestiones sobre la misma producción, ahora iniciaban a dicha hora. Thomas sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la frente, abrió los ojos unos minutos antes de las ocho, reconoció el mentón cubierto de vellos ambarinos. Sonrió, cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintió su mano derecha unida a la de él, y su respiración le golpeaba delicadamente los cabellos. Nuevo y un tanto alarmante, ¿quién podría imaginar semejante posibilidad? Se negaba aceptar la verdad, él era, sin duda, el héroe que vivía en sus sueños. Cuando lo veía caracterizado de Lord Daniel su mente abría paso al mundo onírico, donde ese gallardo caballero lo rescataba de todo, incluso, hasta de sí mismo.

Ese sitio le parecía aquél que usaban las doce princesas para bailar durante toda la noche con sus príncipes, donde los arboles eran de oro, plata y diamantes. Crearlo había ayudado en varios aspectos, hasta minimizar el divorcio de sus padres; trece años, en plena adolescencia, aunque el amor de sus hermanas fue el principal factor para superarlo, ese lugar había sido su escape. Más tarde, el mundo onírico obtuvo su realización en la actuación, el escenario se convertía en el medio para cumplir todos los sueños posibles e inalcanzables. En él podía ser hermano, amigo, amante, esposo, hombre, niño, viejo, rey, príncipe, duque, plebeyo, necesitado, ladrón, vagabundo, villano, hechicero, bruja, mujer, diosa, ninfa, esposa, amada, lo femenino, lo masculino, lo erótico, lo carnal, lo libidinoso, lo casto, lo pudoroso, lo honesto, lo espiritual, el amor, el odio, Dios, el diablo.

Extendió la mano, la sacó despacio para no despertar a Christopher, su cara estaba a milímetros sobre la de él. Su faz lucía serena, entendió a la perfección el sentimiento de la deidad lunar cuando contempló el rostro del pastor durmiente. Descansó la frente sobre la de él. —Quizás —se dijo en el pensamiento. Uno, suave, delicado y tibio. Podía dárselo, un presente que no le daría la inmortalidad como al pastor, sin embargo, expresaría un sentimiento hasta ahora guardado, inexistente, inmóvil, inerte. Nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera Christopher. Pero, aquél estaba consciente de los movimientos de su acompañante, sentía la viveza de éste sobre la frente. Podía concebir los labios de Thomas justo frente a los suyos, el rubor le sonrojó las mejillas y aceleró la respiración otro poco. Estaba desesperado por abrir los ojos, empero apretaba los párpados, si tenía ese rostro divino a escaso espacio, no se contendría, lo haría; esta vez el valor le emanaba de las mismas venas. Deseaba imprimir, vaciar, precipitarse sobre esa boca. Thomas comprimió sus labios, uno sobre el otro hasta mordérselos, separó la frente y se levantó de la cama.  Necesitaba salir, caminar, correr; sentía un enorme pesar a cuestas. Se abrochaba el pantalón cuando Christopher le dio los buenos días mientras se estiraba.

—Buen día, ¿ya te  vas? ¿Me llamarás?

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó distraído Thomas.

—Es un tópico para deshacerte de las relaciones casuales de una noche…

—¡Oh, ya! ¿Esto fue algo de una noche? —Dijo Thomas con un tono serio.

—¡No! Claro que no, yo sólo…

—Ehehehehe —río—. Sólo jugaba, ¿quieres desayunar? Iré por algo, espera.

Al expresar esto último, abandonó la habitación. En la recepción pidió un servicio ligero para Christopher, después salió a correr sobre la orilla del Sena evitando cualquier pensamiento sobre su nueva apetencia. Cuando la lista de reproducción en su reproductor mp3 terminó, regresó a la habitación. Christopher ya no estaba, sólo quedaba una nota sobre el buro que decía: “Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo. Chris”. Metió la nota sobre uno de los libros y tomó un baño antes de marcharse al lugar del rodaje.

Los días de grabación se hacían más pesados, reescrituras de escenas, incorporación de personajes. El tiempo que pasaban juntos, fuera del set, era escaso. Thomas comenzó a entablar amistad con una chica del elenco llamada Candice Lewis, una joven y bella actriz encargada de darle vida a Davina, la dama de compañía de Lady Janeth, el interés romántico de Lord Daniel en la trama. Christopher los veía divertirse en los cortes de escenas y las comidas, los escuchaba hacer planes para salir de paseo por Paris. Las interacciones con Thomas se veían mermadas por su buena compenetración, pues mientras grababan la película no necesitaban repetir o hacer tomas extras, las escenas salían en dos o tres intentos. Tras éstos, Candice obtenía toda la atención de Thomas, ya no tenían amplia oportunidad de conversar o divertirse juntos. Muy en el fondo, le molestaba la situación.

—Soy un buen bailarín, mis pies se mueven al compás de la música —expresó Thomas.

—Debemos comprobarlo —dijo Candice.

—Tal vez este sábado.

—¡Eso sería fantástico!

—No hay tantas escenas programadas.

—Podemos ir al club de moda. Creo que Björn mencionó uno cerca de _Montmartre_.

—¿ _Le Moulin Rouge_?

—¡No! —Rio Candice recargándose sobre el pecho de Thomas—. Lo siento. En el barrio latino, creo que se llama  _Honey Honey_.

—Me suena a un lugar rebosante de amor…

La carcajada de Candice hizo resbalar el tenedor de Christopher y rechazar el plato vegetariano que tenía en frente. El vestuario seguía siendo incómodo a pesar de los arreglos, y la comida no resultaba tan agradable. Estaba hastiado, y a causa de ello, equivocó cada una de las escenas agendadas. Thomas lo relacionó a un cansancio acumulado, recordaba lo incomodo del atuendo y lo excusaba. El director concedió el resto de la tarde, puesto que no había modo de avanzar. Thomas se dirigió hacia el remolque para quitarse el atuendo del conde Lucio. Christopher lo alcanzó a mitad del camino.

—¡Hey, Tom! Espera —esbozo Christopher apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de éste.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué dices si hacemos efectiva la salida para ir de compras?

—Sería estupendo, pero he quedado con Candice para ir a bailar.

—¡Ah!

—Puedes ir con nosotros, si tú quieres…

—¿Bailar, eh? —Pronunció desalentado. Sin poder hacer una contestación formal, Christopher respondió al saludo de Liam, quien se acercaba—. ¡Qué hay!, ¿tú otra vez? ¿Ahora qué? —Dijo extendiéndole los brazos.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué recibimiento! —Contestó Liam—. ¡Hola Tom! ¿Cómo te va?

—¡Qué tal! Bien —respondió—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Estaba cerca de la ciudad y decidí venir a visitarlos —Liam se volvió a Christopher— ¿adivina qué? —Christopher sonrió y Liam continuó— Elkie estuvo a punto de acompañarme, pero al final le salió una oferta de trabajo bastante buena, y tuvo que volar a América.

Christopher miró a Thomas para descubrir si Elkie era el motivo de su distanciamiento, pero no encontró disturbio en su rostro o mirada. —Es una lástima —declaró.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos, ¿cierto? ¿Qué planes tienen?

—Thomas me invitó a bailar.

—¿Tú? ¿Bailar? ¡Sí, claro! Me ha reclamado desde que lo recomendé para un programa de baile. Mejor vamos a cenar por ahí o a beber una cerveza.

—Con gusto aceptaría —expresó Thomas—, pero ya tengo un compromiso. Lo siento, pero vayan ustedes dos, se divertirán. París es un excelente lugar para hacerlo.

—Iremos todos a bailar —apresuró Christopher.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó alarmado Liam.

—Sí.

—¡Vaya! Eso tengo que verlo, por supuesto que iremos.

Christopher escogió un atuendo casual, pero más formal a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Conociendo a Thomas, el lugar sería garboso, así pues dispuso para su atavío mezclilla azul, mocasines cafés, playera blanca; estaba indeciso por llevar una chamarra de cuero café o un saco caqui. Optó por el saco. Sin saber el porqué, él quería impresionarlo, pues realmente estaba cuidando cada detalle de su arreglo. Encontrarían a Thomas en las puertas del club nocturno, los estaría esperando a partir de las once de la noche. Christopher había terminado con su arreglo antes, y de inmediato buscó a Liam en su habitación y partieron al _Honey, Honey_. Esperaron por Thomas quince minutos, éste descendió de un taxi acompañado de Candice. Se veían contentos.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó Thomas, quien parecía estar ya un poco tomado—, la cena se extendió demasiado.

—¿Cena? —Dijo Christopher imitando una sonrisa.

—Sí, fuimos al _Santa Rosa_.

—¡Sí! —Confirmó emocionada Candice—. Él me debía una salida.

—Me conforta saber que tiene palabra —murmuró Christopher.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Candice.

—Me conforta saber que ya están aquí, ¿entramos?

—¡Claro! —Contestó Thomas. Liam, impresionado por la belleza de Candice, decidió acompañarla, dejando a Thomas al costado de Christopher. Estaban lado a lado, Thomas lo miró de pies a cabeza y no dudo en lanzarle un cumplido—. Te ves muy bien Chris.

Él sonrió, dejó el malhumor y le palmeó la espalda. El ambiente estaba en total apogeo, la pista a reventar de personas seducidas por la danza, gozando a un ritmo que recordaba a los tiempos de la discoteca. Thomas comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente. —Esa música me invita a la fiesta —expresó.

_When everybody’s looking at you. Crying’s not the right thing to do… **[1]**_

Christopher lo observaba atento. No podía oírle claro, debido al exceso de sonido. Sólo escuchaba la voz soprano que sobresalía.

_D D D Dance your pain away. D D D Dance your pain away. Let there be rumors. Pay no attention…_

Thomas jaló a Christopher del antebrazo. —¡Vamos Chris! ¡Veamos cómo te mueves! —Dijo. Éste lo siguió sin poner resistencia. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, bailaba con una gracia sin igual, era como Terpsícore o Tilottama.

— _You are the dancing king_ —balbuceó Christopher con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Venga! —Gritaba Thomas.

— _Young and sweet…_

—¡Qué!

Christopher movió los pies torpemente, intentaba imitar el ritmo de su compañero. Aquél, sacudía las caderas y alzaba los brazos, sus pasos eran cadenciosos y marcados, tanto que no tardó en formarse una pequeña comitiva a su alrededor. Christopher no sentía intimidación alguna, al contrario, rebozaba de orgullo por ser él, y nadie más, la pareja de baile.

—¿Lo escuchas? —Preguntó Thomas.

—¿Qué?

—Dance your pain away.

—¡Seguro!

La energía de Thomas lo inundó por completo, después de años evitando cualquier tipo de danza, repleta de movimientos bruscos, ese día se dejó llevar; disfrutaba la música, la voz, la letra, la compañía. Los dos se prendieron de un cálido abrazo al finalizar la melodía.

—Eres un mentiroso Chris, ¡bailas increíble!

—No es cierto.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Hermano, ¡qué forma de moverte! —añadió Liam sorprendido—. Así lo hubieras hecho en el concurso y habrías ganado.

—¡Quiero bailar con ambos! —Declaró Candice.

Christopher estaba tan contento que aceptó enseguida, ahora él jaló a Thomas para satisfacer el deseo de la joven. Liam trajo algunos tragos mientras los tres se movían conforme a la tonada. La velada continuó y Christopher olvidó el extraño desagrado por Candice, puesto que la veía entusiasmada con Liam. Thomas había bailado con algunas cuantas mujeres, y Christopher había rechazado algunas otras. La temperatura aumentaba con el frenesí de los bailarines, por ello, Christopher se dirigió a la barra en busca de más bebidas. Y mientras esperaba ser atendido por el barman, escuchó a las amigas de la joven que bailaba con Thomas en ese momento.

—Le pedirá su teléfono, seguro —dijo una de ellas.

—Se mueve increíble y es todo un “bombón”.

—Sí, Lisa tiene suerte.

Oyó otras cualidades increpadas a Thomas, pidió otra ronda de whisky y al girarse de nuevo, se percató que una de las chicas se acercaba a él.

—¡Hola! —Remató la mujer llevándose la mano a la cintura.

—¡Hey!

—Mi amiga —señaló a otra joven a lo lejos—, dice que eres demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Hahaha ¿eso dijo? —Respondió irónico Christopher.

—Sí, también me comentó que no conseguiría bailar contigo, porque has rechazado la mayoría de las invitaciones. Pero le dije que mentía, tú también eres un caballero como tu amigo ¿cierto?

—Lo soy, me llamo Lord Daniel.

—¿Lord, eh? ¿Y tu amigo, Tom?

—De hecho, te mintió; se llama Lucio, pero le gusta coquetear con algunas chicas —interrumpió Christopher con total sorna.

—¡Oh!

—A decir verdad, es mi novio —esbozó sonriente Christopher.

—¡Qué! —Exclamó asustada la mujer.

—Lo es, ¿por qué crees que sólo he bailado con él y con su amiga? Es bastante celoso, controlador, mentiroso, manipulador, envidioso y…

—¡Suficiente! —Gritó la mujer.

—Así lo quiero —finalizó encogiéndose de hombros, dibujando una inocente sonrisa mientras alzaba las cejas y mantenía las palmas de las manos extendidas frente al pecho. Se disculpó por la crudeza de sus palabras. Una dulce canción con un ritmo lento inundó el lugar. Era la misma voz, invitándolo a recuperar a su pareja. Otra vez se pretextó—. Lo siento linda, canciones como esa son las que más le gustan.

_I see it every time, when I look into your beautiful eyes… **[2]**_

Caminó hasta encontrar a Thomas entre la multitud. Una excusa más elaborada para arrebatárselo a la tal Lisa.

—Lo siento —articuló apresurado Christopher llevándose a Thomas más al centro—. Baila conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Thomas sonrió nervioso, dejó salir esa risa provocada por los nervios y le dio la mano a Christopher.

—Me vas a odiar después de esto.

—¿Por bailar?

—Porque destruí tu comunidad de fanáticas —y con los ojos le indicó la mesa de las chicas, que hablaban entre ellas, sin dejar de observarlos.

—¿Fanáticas?

—Sí — y Christopher le contó sobre la conversación con una de ellas. Thomas soltó la carcajada.

—¿Mi novio? ¿Christopher Hentzwood, mi novio?

—Sí, ¿qué hay de malo?

—Nada. No suena mal. Podría llevar el nombre Hentzwood, Thomas Hentzwood o mejor Christopher Willdeston…

—Mencioné novio, no esposo.

—Ehehehehe, de cualquier manera, no me va el apelativo.

—Pensarían que somos hermanos.

—Tienes razón, aunque… Podríamos usar una combinación de nuestros nombres, eso está de moda.

—Algo como “ChrisTom”.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sé más inventivo; debe escucharse dulce al oído y pronunciarse con facilidad. Quizás “Henzton” o “Willdezwood”.

—Ya veremos.

—Espera ¿cómo sería eso posible? Soy novio de Lord Daniel, no tuyo.

—El conde Lucio es novio de Lord Daniel, tú eres el conde Lucio y yo soy Lord Daniel.

—Lo olvidaba, no importa, ninguno de los dos me lo ha pedido formalmente.

—¿Quieres que me hinque?

—¿Tienes una sortija?

—No, pero… —Revisó en sus bolsillos—, tengo esta pulsera hippie, ¿sirve?

—Quizás —dijo Thomas deteniéndose y estirando el brazo para que Christopher le amarrara la pulsera.

—Ahora ya somos novios.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque No! —Jugueteó—; además, nunca me lo has pedido.

Christopher sonrió hinchando sus pómulos al máximo. —Eso no es problema. Tom ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tom ¿quieres ser mi novio? —Reafirmó Christopher acercándose a él.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

_How much I want to be the one who loves you now..._

 

[1] _Dance Your Pain Away_. Autor: Jörgen Elofsson, interpretada por Agnetha Fältskog.

[2] _The One Who Loves You Now_. Autor Jörgen Elofsson y Pär Westerlund, interpretada por Agnetha Fältskog.


	3. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ No más champagne, la bengala se apagó; solo tú, sola yo, el festejo ya pasó. Es el fin de la fiesta… ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 3. Happy New Year**

—No más champagne —espetó Christopher con la copa de cristal vacía. Leo reía al verlo tan mareado. Harry movía la cabeza como signo de reprobación.

—Es exacerbado su “ánimo” de festejo, entiendo que la reciente felicidad lo ponga en tal frenesí, pero…

—Ya, ya Harry, déjalo, no lo molestes, se la está pasando bien. Tiene todo derecho a celebrarlo como él quiera —argumentó Leo.

Christopher se lamentó por su estado, alegando ir al baño, pudo finalizar la celebración familiar, que se había extendido hasta entrada la madrugada. En el librero del pasillo, él había dejado una botella a la mitad, entonces la llevó consigo. Entró a su recámara, esa donde dormía cuando era un estudiante; con la copa rellena de más champagne, intentó sentarse en la cama, pero resbaló hasta dar al suelo. Abierto de piernas, con los brazos sobre el borde del colchón y la espalda recargada sobre el armazón del lecho, permaneció como si fuera un muñeco ventrílocuo en espera de las órdenes de su dueño. Resolló, y bajó la mirada hasta concentrarla en el objeto resplandeciente sobre su dedo; una sortija, nueva y deslumbrante, puesto que tenía ocho días, que se había casado con Elkie. Vio el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, el nuevo ciclo había comenzado. Bebió la copa completa, admirando a través del fondo de ésta, lo que estaba sobre la mesa; se limpió y pronunció en voz alta: “Feliz Año Nuevo”. Encendió el viejo televisor, donde muchas veces había visto sus programas y series favoritas; cambiando fue de un canal a otro, y entre las múltiples noticias, encontró una que hablaba sobre la próxima salida de _LORD_. Fue cuando se volvió al paquete que le habían enviado hace unos días, antes de la boda, y que había abierto apenas ayer. Recordó la noche anterior. Él había ido directo a la caja, la hubo trozado con sus manos y había encontrado dos figuras de colección sobre la película. La primera era una réplica exacta de Lord Daniel, la cual poseía su rostro y la otra pertenecía al conde, con la faz de Thomas. Los fuegos artificiales cruzaban el cielo, festejando el novicio comienzo, cuando Elkie entró a la habitación.

—Cariño, ¿estás aquí? ¿Te has metido a la cama ya?

—No. Sólo revisaba la caja —dijo Christopher mostrándole los muñecos.

—¿Eres tú? ¡Anda, si sois iguales!, ¡cómo molan! ¿Imagináis a los chavales jugando contigo con estas figurillas?

Christopher marcó su cara con una leve sonrisa. Elkie le avisó que sus padres lo solicitaban abajo, él le pidió unos minutos más y luego prometió acudir al llamado. Al quedarse otra vez a solas, sostuvo el juguete inspirado en el conde Lucio, fue hasta la ventana intentando admirar el espectáculo celeste, pero la noche era gris como lo sería después el mañana. Desde hace días, se sentía perdido y triste. Bajó la vista y se dirigió al conde. —Aquí estamos tú y yo, otra vez. ¿No dices nada? Deberían hacerlos mejores, con frases y demás cosas. Da igual, dirías mentiras o enredos. Eres como él. A pesar de todo, feliz año nuevo.

Evocó memorias hacía un año atrás, cuando grababa _LORD_. Christopher había compartido casi medio año con la producción, sus compañeros de reparto y con él. Recordó aquella tarde que caminaban por la torre Eiffel. Fue un momento especial, habían improvisado un picnic.

—Subestimé la impresión que me causaría —dijo Thomas mientras deambulaba por los derredores de ésta. Christopher cargaba una botella de vino, Thomas la canasta con algunos bocadillos de queso y fruta.

—Y no querías visitarla —expuso Christopher.

—No quería que fuera mi primer recuerdo de París…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el cliché?

—Ehehehe, no. No lo sé.

—¿Y cuál fue entonces, tu primer recuerdo de París?

—El rencuentro contigo.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es tan dulce! —Comentó Christopher chocándole el hombro con el suyo—. ¿Es por qué somos novios?

—Sí. ¡No! Ehehehe —rio nervioso, fingiendo no recordar el ficticio acuerdo—. ¿Novios? ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Lo somos! Bien, no hay mejor lugar para dos enamorados que los jardines de la dama de hierro. Sentémonos ahí, cerca del Sena.

—Si no supiera que es un río, estaría celoso.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo quieres estar cerca de él.

De nuevo, Thomas echó a reír. Tenían a la Eiffel detrás de ellos, sentados sobre el pasto verde bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca de ahí había un lote de petunias rojas, del mismo color que la capa de la réplica de Lord Daniel. Christopher dejó el fantoche del conde sobre la mesa, y salió de la habitación. Antes de bajar, contempló la ropa que vestía. —Este traje se parece al que usó Tom el día de la ópera —murmuró. Elkie, acompañada de los padres de éste, lo recibieron en las escaleras. Los abrazos por el festejo lo reconfortaron. Su madre tenía los ojos llorosos y su padre con la misma actitud estoica. Sus hermanos se unieron a ellos.

 —Es como jugar tenis —argumentó Thomas—. Tomamos un papel diferente con distintas personas. Puedes ser hijo, esposo, padre, hermano, amigo; según la situación. Sucede lo mismo con los actores, cada intérprete es diverso y la química entre cada uno también lo es. Tú y yo congeniamos de manera insólita al resto. Tu interacción conmigo es distinta a la que mantienes con Candice, o con otros compañeros. Lo más importante y que todos olvidamos, es lo que somos realmente, humanos. Podemos soñar con infinidad de motivos, pero nadie sueña en convertirse en un humano de verdad. Damos por hecho que lo somos, sin embargo, te sorprendería la falta de humanidad en este mundo.

Las palabras de Thomas se precipitaban sobre su mente, veía a una mujer haciendo de madre, un hombre de padre, otros de hermanos, y otra mujer de esposa; todos actuaban según la situación, jugaban la misma partida de tenis. Aceptaban el papel asignado, o ellos mismos lo escogían.

—¿Se puede claudicar en este deporte? —Pensaba—. ¿Cómo se elige el papel indicado?

—No le des tantas vueltas Chris —interrumpió Thomas—. Es casi como intentar adivinar el futuro, todo es incierto. Sólo debes mantenerte fiel a tus principios, son las bases de tu propia humanidad.

—Pero, estamos en manos de los demás, nos comportamos con respecto a los otros. Es una cruda verdad…

—Dejando de lado la personalidad, terminas asumiendo una posición. Consciente o inconscientemente. Pero, no hay cavidad al temor, es cierto que los demás nos motivan para interpretar papeles, dependerá de nosotros aceptarlos o no. Considera que las personas aparecen en tu vida por una razón, las necesitas para aprender de ellas. Hasta de esas que nos lastiman debemos hacerlo. Por ejemplo, tú conociste a Liam por un motivo. Él te ha enseñado cosas, te mostró otra perspectiva sobre la vida. Dejaste tu país para enfrentarte a una existencia desconocida, saliste al mundo y encaraste sus retos, ¿me explico? Inclusive, a Elkie la has encontrado por un motivo específico…

—A ti —interrumpió ahora Christopher.

—Sí, también. En mi caso, he aprendido mucho gracias a ti. Tienes la facilidad de convertirme en un mejor ser humano. A tu lado siento que nada puede resultarme imposible, incluso podría volar, atravesar el espacio, recorrer el mundo en ochenta días como lo imaginó Verne; aunque, si no mal recuerdo, eso ya lo han hecho —dijo Thomas, Christopher sonrió modestamente—. Esa ha sido tu guía para conmigo, eres el aliciente para ser mejor cada día, en todos los aspectos; y siempre estaré agradecido con la vida por ello, por haberte puesto en mi camino.

—Entonces, ¿crees en el destino?

—No totalmente, no comulgo con la idea de la fatalidad anunciada, del absolutismo negado al cambio. Considero que todos poseemos la fuerza, pero pocos sabemos echar mano de ella.

—Debemos aprender, a discernir cuál es el camino correcto, es la respuesta.

—Exacto, diste en el punto.

Christopher guardó silencio un instante debido al pedazo de queso que masticaba. Thomas bebió de la botella hasta saciarse de vino. —Olvidé traer las copas o unos vasos, lo siento —confesó Christopher, Thomas esbozo una débil sonrisa y el otro siguió con su discurso—. No dejo de pensar que tal vez, y digo tal vez, porque no estoy tan convencido de ello, que probablemente tú y yo nos conocimos en otra vida, y ese sea el motivo para congeniar tan bien. Podrías haber sido Shakesperare.

Thomas lanzó algunas gotas de vino al viento, debido a la risa que reprimió por la explicación de su compañero. —Ehehehe, y tú Platón —comentó tras arrojarle una uva que le golpeó ligeramente la oreja.

—¿Platón? No lo creo. Aunque fui el rey Arturo, ¡claro! En esta vida, tenía dieciséis. En una de esas famosas series australianas.

—Yo a esa edad fui un “héroe del espacio”.

—¡Vaya! Muy futurista. También fui un héroe del espacio, hice del comandante Roldán en _Galaxia Gorgeous_.

—Todavía no la he visto.

—¡Qué mal! No importa, sólo salgo en una escena, nada imprescindible.

—Pero sales en ella. De cualquier forma, la veré.

—Nunca me ha tocado ser un pirata, o un pescador; me gustaría interpretar a un cazador, uno como el del poema, ese de la otra vez.

—¿ _Venus y Adonis_?

—Ese mismo. Podríamos improvisar una lectura ahora, dándole un toque más teatral. Tú podrías ser Venus, la diosa apasionada y enamorada de mí, porque yo seré Adonis.

—¿De ti?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Tu singular modestia me impresiona. Y a todo esto ¿por qué he de ser yo Venus?

—Te va el papel. No hay necesidad que audiciones, es tuyo. Tú y Lucio comparten los delirios de grandeza, nadie podría interpretarlo de manera tan magistral; no he olvidado cuando nos conocimos y me reclamaste haber obtenido el papel gracias a mi cuerpo.

—¡Qué rudo se escuchó eso!

—Hoy podrías rebatírmelo, pero antes… Lo dudo.

—Sobre lo primero, algunos lo llamamos talento. Lo segundo, ¿jamás vas a olvidarlo?

—¿Talento?, ¡claro! Sin duda. ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Imposible!

—¿Eres así de animado todo el tiempo?

—Lo he ido aprendiendo de ti.

—¡Uh! Ese fue un golpe bajo.

La mente de Christopher permutaba entre los recuerdos de un idílico verano y una fantástica noche de fin de año. Demasiados pensamientos, no quería tomar más decisiones, ni tener nada en la cabeza; deseaba estar en blanco, escapar de sus memorias. Sólo quería mirar por la ventana y extraviarse entre las nubes, disolverse entre las bengalas que explotaban en el cielo. Por ello, bebió y bebió, hasta perderse. “Las ilusiones son peligrosas, al final pueden hacernos daño”, eso se repetía una y otra vez hasta que sorbió el último trago de la botella. Pasó bastante tiempo sentado en el suelo, en la misma posición, meditando las palabras de Thomas; rememorando entre el confeti almacenado en su cabello, el cual tiraba con cada movimiento cefálico y la botella de champagne. No quería arrepentirse de nada, era el momento para callar o hablar. Eran las ocho de la mañana, en la pantalla del celular el icono de un mensaje. _Tom sending a message_. Con el pulgar se auxilió para reproducir el audio. —¡Chris! —Resonó aquella voz desde la bocina del teléfono—, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Se termina una década y comienza otra, espero que sigamos compartiendo más éxitos y más buenos momentos. ¡Te quiero amigo!

El móvil cayó al suelo. Christopher pensó que Thomas no podría interpretar el personaje que tanto deseaba; porque seguramente no era recíproco, él se rehusaba, o simplemente, él no quería hacerlo. Christopher no podía entender el singular sentimiento que emergía al verlo, eran amigos; sin embargo, él sentía la necesidad de llamar su atención, de hablarle, atraerlo, atesorarlo, conservarlo, poseerlo, ¡tenerlo!; convertirse en el eje de su mundo, girar alrededor de Thomas como lo hacía la tierra con el sol o la luna con ella. Jamás le había sucedido con nadie más, ni siquiera con aquella chica de la escuela, de la cual estuvo profundamente enamorado. ¿Era amor? ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué se producía tal efecto? Christopher había visto una esperanza en los ojos de Thomas cuando paseaban de la mano por Notre Dame, y pudo sentirlo entregado, entrelazado a él. La mentira del club se prolongaba, la farsa estaba llegando demasiado lejos y parecía no causarles molestia alguna; fue hasta el día en que se separaron, ahí ambos se dieron cuenta de que no sólo parecía real, sino que también se sentía real. Aquel día, en el atrio del recinto de la Señora de París, Christopher había tomado la mano de Thomas para evitar perderlo entre la multitud de turistas, pero aquel gesto continuó hasta el final del día.

—¿De dónde sale tanta gente? —Preguntó Christopher.

—Supongo que todos esperan ver al famoso campanero —dijo Thomas.

—¿Hablas del jorobado?

—Ese mismo, del que escribió Víctor Hugo. Quasimodo, quien arrojó al perverso juez desde lo alto de la torre por haber asesinado a su amada gitana —declaró Thomas imitando a un juglar de la Edad Media.

—¿Los dos amaban a la gitana?

—Sí, aunque el pobre y jorobado campanero la amaba sinceramente, ella no le correspondió, pues estaba enamorada de un gallardo guardia. Lo del juez era más una pasión mórbida, nacida de un deseo oscuro. La gitana no tenía la culpa de gustarle al juez o ¿sí?

Christopher sólo movió la cabeza en signo de negación, porque la historia del jorobado lo entristeció, conforme Thomas avanzaba en el relato, aquél se identificaba más y más con el amor incondicional del campanero y el deseo irracional del juez. Probablemente él estaba forzando a Thomas, e inmediatamente lo soltó avergonzado de sus pensamientos, pero Thomas reemplazó la fuerza de Christopher y lo mantuvo agarrado. —No te sueltes Chris, no quiero perderte —reveló con una sonrisa en los labios. Christopher pensó que si Thomas supiera la conmoción provocada dentro de su mente por esas palabras, él no las volvería a repetir, las borraría de su vocabulario habitual o peor aún, saldría corriendo perdiéndolo; no por todo el día, sino para siempre. ¿Por qué confundir su amabilidad y cortesía? Él era así con todos, se divertía, bromeaba, reía. No tenía motivos para sentirse importante, o merecerse un trato diferente por parte suya. Aunque él sintiera un mágico bienestar a su lado o un toque especial en los momentos juntos, para el otro, seguramente era de lo menos significativo. Tan ensimismado venía que no escuchó la advertencia de lluvia de su acompañante. Las gotas lo trajeron de vuelta, refrescándole la cabeza, lo hicieron reaccionar.

—¿Tom? ¡Tom! —Gritó, volteando a todos lados buscándolo.

—¡Chris! ¡Aquí! —Exclamó Thomas caminando apresurado hacia la entrada de la catedral. Christopher se entristeció al observar como las puertas de la iglesia se cerraban con él adentro. Se quedó quieto empapándose de inmediato, la ropa que usaba estaba muy delgada. Bajó la vista y cabizbajo miró un calzado lustroso, los zapatos de Thomas. —Te dije que iba a llover —expresó riéndose. Christopher lo abrazó al instante, él también reía eufórico—. Tenemos que refugiarnos Chris.

—¡No! Ven —suplicó gentil para persuadirlo—, vamos a jugar bajo la lluvia.

—¿Qué?

Christopher lo llevó de la mano por los charcos, saltando en ellos, salpicándose uno al otro. Riendo, abrazándose. Hasta que un viento más invernal que otoñal, los sorprendió y los hizo refugiarse bajo el techo de una casa, en uno de los callejones cerca de Notre Dame. Thomas peinó su cabello con la mano, dejando ver la pulsera que Christopher le había obsequiado la noche del baile en el _Honey, Honey_ ; y éste no pudo evitar comentarle sobre ella.

—Aún llevas la pulsera —mencionó alegre.

—Claro.

—No es necesario.

—Es que, adoro los motivos florales y los colores estridentes; ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—Una tienda hippie en Australia, en el aeropuerto. Necesitaba cambio para una soda y bueno, ahí estaba ese local.

—¡Wow! Hizo un largo viaje, no sabía que allá siguiera en boga el _flower power_ —Christopher intentó reír, pero estornudar le evitó hacerlo—. ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento, espero no ocasionarte un resfriado —y Thomas le sobó los brazos para darle un poco de calor. A Christopher, de nuevo el estornudo le impidió hablar. —Te daré mi saco, te ayudará. No podemos permitir que Lord Daniel caiga enfermo.

—No exageres, no me voy a… ¡Eshuu! —Estornudó—, enfermar.

—¿Seguro?

—Si pudieras acercarte a mí, podríamos conservar mejor el calor entre los dos.

—Bien —dijo Thomas aproximándose a uno de sus costados. La cercanía, sumada a la continua y creciente tensión, lo hizo reír nervioso—. Ehehehehe, deberíamos buscar un taxi o la estación del metro.

—Deja que la lluvia aminore —expresó Christopher titiritando— y entonces buscaremos uno.

Thomas trataba de ofrecerle la máxima calidez posible, tallándole constantemente los brazos y la espalda con las palmas de sus manos. Poco a poco, Christopher lo fue ciñendo por la cintura, hasta que acabaron abrazados por completo. Estrujándose otra vez, iniciaba la lucha para no ceder al embrujo de la venérea seducción. Thomas podía sentir el pecho de Christopher lleno de vigor, así como su cuerpo fortalecido por la alimentación saludable, y embarnecido por el ejercicio diario; pero sobre todo, rebosante de vida. Tal contacto interactivo, no demoró en provocarles un incremento súbito en el pulso y en el torrente sanguíneo, uno que se evidenciaba en la piel estremecida y en sus sexos ligeramente alborotados. Christopher aspiraba el aroma embriagador, que Thomas expiraba, dulce, delicado, magnífico; saberse rodeado por sus brazos, le brindaba una exquisita e inexplicable satisfacción. Ambos podían sentir el latir acelerado de sus corazones, como si se fueran a convertir en uno solo, pues los dos seguían un mismo ritmo. Entonces, ambos se miraron frente a frente, embebidos por los ojos. Christopher se había disuelto en el verde de Thomas y éste en el azul de aquél. Respiraban acelerados, en medio de un éxtasis, y ninguno se percató de la cercanía suscitada entre sus labios, que estaban casi pegados; uno ya sentía el aliento del otro y viceversa, los bordes carnosos de estos se rozaban atraídos igual que la abeja al néctar de la flor, o el oso al panal rebosante de miel. Destino quería ponerlos a prueba un tiempo más, no permitiéndoles probar tan voluptuoso manjar, pues un furioso rayo irrumpió con su sonido estruendoso y los obligo a separarse.

Del mismo modo resonó la botella vacía  después de abandonar la mano de Christopher, precipitándose sobre el suelo del mismo modo que a Thomas se le había deslizado el plato que estaba por enjuagar. —¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó Marianne a su hermano.

—Sí, sólo se resbaló de mis manos. Demasiada espuma.

—Rompes uno de mis platos y ya verás Tom —expresó Elinor desde la despensa—. Ni la suplicas de nuestra madre, ni la indulgencia de nuestro padre te salvará esta vez.

—Calma, fue un accidente.

La fiesta por el año nuevo había finalizado, y únicamente había dejado mucha limpieza por hacer. Elinor había dormido tan sólo unas horas, pero parecía tan llena de energía recogiendo los vestigios de la celebración, que Thomas y su otra hermana optaron por seguir su ejemplo. La menor había insistido a su hermano para que descansara porque, después de todo, él había ofrecido su departamento para la reunión. Sin embargo, Thomas no aceptó y trabajó con ellas. El televisor estaba encendido, algún invitado lo había sintonizado por alguna razón, y luego nadie lo hubo apagado. De pronto, Marianne se detuvo frente a la pantalla. —Mira Tom, están hablando de tu película.

Elinor y Thomas se dirigieron a la sala para enterarse de la noticia. —¿Ese es Christopher, del que tanto hablas? —Interrogó Elinor.

—Sí es él, el buen Chris. Le prometí invitarlo para que probara tu apple pie.

—Exagerado. No es tan fantástico como lo pintas, no me gusta crearle falsas expectativas a la gente, la decepción es terrible. Un rostro desilusionado no es de mi agrado.

—Tú siempre exageras Elinor —rebatió Marianne—. Pero admito que tienes un toque especial para los postres.

—Es imposible contra ustedes dos —dijo Elinor abandonando la estancia. Thomas la siguió a la cocina.

—Es muy guapo Tom —declaró Marianne detrás—. Deberías presentármelo, tal vez, lo haga parte de la familia.

La risa de éste resonó por el pasillo que comunicaba los espacios. —Seguro, Chris es una persona muy especial —completó Thomas. Elinor observó el brillo en la mirada de su hermano, la sonrisa nostálgica, el ligero temblor en las manos de éste, la nueva risa que emitía cuando lo mencionaba. Y sin conocer la verdad, pero confiada en su intuición, advirtió a Marianne. —Dudo querida que pueda interesarte. Eres demasiado apasionada en las cuestiones amorosas. No haces caso al pobre Brandon porque no tiene ese arrebato apasionado que tanto buscas. Tampoco creo que Christopher lo tenga.

—Brandon es un viejo, ¡podría ser mi padre!

—¿Y soy yo la que exagero siempre? Sólo porque no es tan extrovertido como los otros pretendientes que has tenido, es un hombre serio y reservado, más maduro, es todo. Además, Chris tiene novia.

—Olvídalo Elinor, nunca puedo entender tus “razonables” argumentos —rebatió Marianne yendo de nuevo a la sala. La mayor observó a Thomas y éste a su vez hizo lo mismo con ella. Elinor lo examinaba tratando de adivinar sus secretos, pero al escuchar los pasos apresurados de Marianne, los dos rieron—. ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos?

—Seguramente nos vas a decir algo importante, por eso la prisa.

—¿Me estás diciendo chismosa? —Replicó la menor—, porque si es así, no les diré la noticia que acabo de escuchar en la televisión.

—Bien, tendremos que resignarnos a vivir sin ello —musitó Elinor con ironía.

—Quizás a ti no te interese tanto Elinor, pero a Tom por supuesto que sí —Thomas observó a su hermana y ésta confesó—. ¡Se casó! Chris Hentzwood se casó hace unos días. Puedes burlarte por mis ilusiones marchitas Elinor, ¿oye hermanito por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Thomas permaneció callado, sin que su rostro demostrara alguna aflicción. Elinor presto lo examinó y cuestionó a Marianne. —¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Lo acaban de anunciar en la televisión. Lo hizo durante la Navidad. ¡Qué romántico! Una fecha doblemente especial para él y su familia.

—Sí, muy romántico —declaró Elinor terminante.

—Hermanito, dices que es tu amigo y no te invitó a su boda. ¡Qué mal!

—Bueno, pues no son tan amigos y ya —irrumpió Elinor ante el silencio de Thomas—. Mejor ve a sacar esas bolsas, no quiero pasarme todo el día como la cenicienta.

Marianne refunfuñó ante las palabras de su hermana y salió con las bolsas de basura. Mientras que Elinor confirmaba con el mutismo de Thomas la sospecha antes infundada, sobre todo, cuando éste rio sonoramente. —¡Qué felicidad! Le enviaré mis mejores deseos —y metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar el celular.

—No Tom, espera, deja que sea él quien te lo comunique.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque podrían ser habladurías. Recuerda que existe el periodismo barato, carente de seriedad y plagado de morbosidad.

—Está bien —aseveró Thomas con fingida emoción—, pero desearle un feliz año nuevo, no estaría mal.

Y salió de la cocina con ese pretexto. Elinor suspiró al verlo cruzar la puerta. —Son precisamente esas caras las que no me gustan.

—No tengo otra —recitó Christopher.

—No seas absurdo y vete a dormir —ordenó Harry.

—Dormiré cuando quiera, hazlo tú y quizás te mejore el humor.

Harry cerró la puerta, había venido a inspeccionar debido al ruido generado por la caída de la botella. Christopher respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y vinieron a él las últimas imágenes de _LORD_. Él estaba ataviado con la esplendida armadura color plata, su esplendorosa capa rojo escarlata y su brillante espada. Grababan el momento crucial de la cinta. Lord Daniel intentaba hacer entrar en razón al conde Lucio, quien estaba siendo manipulado por Lord Frey; un ente maligno que lideraba a los Gigas Gelum, unos monstruos de hielo, de colosal tamaño, capaces de arrasar todo a su paso. Pero los esfuerzos resultaban inútiles, Lucio no volvía en sí.

—Entregadme el grial Daniel y os perdonaré la vida.

—Lucio, ¡por amor a Dios! ¡Volved en ti! Aún queda bondad en tu corazón, lo sé.

—¡Callad! No te atreváis a miradme con esa expresión de lástima, si lo hacéis, juro que el corazón te atravesaré con esa espada que custodias en las manos.

—No pierdas más el tiempo con él Daniel, ¡mátalo! —Gritó Lady Sifo casi enterrada en una de las columnas de la sala del trono.

—El Grial a cambio de la vida de tus nobles amigos.

—Si le haces caso, ¡te repudiaré por siempre! —Vociferó Sir Randfal, también atrapado de otra de las columnas.

—De cualquier modo, perecerán idiotas, los Gigas Gelum serán traídos a este mundo. Os demostraré quien será el único gobernante de este reino.

—Detened esto, te daré el Grial.

—¡Qué! —Dijo alarmada Lady Sifo—. No escuchéis el corazón, hacedle caso a la sapiencia Daniel.

—¡No! Ya perdí a Lady Janeth, no me ocurrirá lo mismo con él, ¡es más que mi hermano!

—¡Daniel! ¡Él ya no es Lucio! —Arremetió Sir Randalf.

El Conde Lucio se veía afectado por la insistencia de Lord Daniel, y el control de Lord Frey perdía fuerza, aquél notaba los cambios, y por algunos momentos creía oír variaciones en el tono de sus palabras.

—¿Esa voz pertenece a vos? ¿Daniel, eres tú? —Preguntó con debilidad el conde.

—¡Lucio! ¡Hermano! —Alegre manifestó Lord Daniel acercándose a él.

—No esperaba… ¡Arghhh! Vendrá en cualquier momento, Lord Frey. Él quiere destruirlo todo. Nadie podrá detenerle Daniel, nadie. Dadme el Grial, necesito el Grial…

—¿Vos sentís mal?

—Si no tengo el Grial, no podré, no podré, no podré… Librarme de su control. ¡Argh! ¡Noooooo! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Lord Daniel guardó la espada y con los ojos mojados Sir Randalf lo cuestionó. —¿Por qué lo hacéis Daniel?

—¡Él os arrebató la vida de Lady Janeth! ¡Nadie le manipulaba cuando lo hizo! —Declaró con impotencia Lady Sifo.

Lord Daniel ignoró las advertencias de sus compañeros, extendió los brazos al frente, cerró los ojos mientras rezaba. La plegaria se transformó en una esfera luminosa que resplandeció en sus manos hasta vislumbrar la forma del mítico artefacto. Christopher recordó que el director realizó indicaciones, sobre la escena y el efecto sería agregado en postproducción. Utilería trajo la versión física del Grial. Una vez aparecido el legendario cáliz, Alexandra James, la actriz que interpretaba a Lady Sifo retomó la escena.

—Vos no sois el verdadero Soldado de Dios, no sois nadie, no tenéis derecho sobre el Grial.

—Lucio vive, ¡vive! No puedo asesinarlo, no poseo la fuerza para tal empresa. Aún creo en él…

—¿Ese es…? ¿El Grial? —Preguntó Thomas hincado, actuando como Lucio, deslumbrado por el supuesto brillo que el mágico artículo emitía.

—Si hermano, es lo que deseáis.

—¡Sí! Dádmelo, ¡pronto! —Repetía estirando ansioso las manos.

Lord Daniel caminó hasta estar frente al conde y le entregó el Grial. Lucio no podía ocultar la ansiedad que lo poseía, asió el cáliz y lo levantó lleno de un maligno regocijo que se emitió en forma de sonora carcajada, una que celebraba su victoria. Lord Daniel salió disparado por los aires, colapsándose contra una columna. Esto pudo lograrse gracias al arnés que Christopher portaba escondido entre las costuras del atuendo.

—Lord Daniel, después de tal acto de estulticia bajo el nombre del amor, te permitiré residir en un ataúd del más fino cristal, lo mereces por semejante tontería.

—¡Lucio! ¿Podéis escucharme? ¡Lucio!

—Es demasiado tarde Lord Daniel —dijo el infame ente ufanándose de su nueva adquisición—. Finalmente, he devorado su alma.

—Os demostraré que puedo salvarles a todos, incluso a Lucio —sentenció desenfundando la espada

—¿Creéis que con vuestro deseo de justicia y tu espada podréis vencerme? Resignaos Lord Daniel, con el Grial en mis manos, no podréis transformaros en el legendario Soldado de Dios. Ahora, yo podré utilizar su mística energía para traer a mi ejército de Gigas. El Grial amplifica las fuerzas de su portador a niveles insospechados. Si con tu voluntad hacías milagros, tú imagina las conquistas que haré, no sólo en este mundo, sino en todo el universo. Pero lo admito, tengo un especial interés en esta tierra, de la que una vez, Aquél a quien rindes pleitesía con tus rezos, me expulsó; finalmente, este lugar será mío. Así que perded toda esperanza, si te creéis capaz de derrotarme, porque necesitaréis otro potenciador superior al Grial para hacerlo, uno que eleve tu alma en una comunión perfecta, tendréis que conseguir una transverberación; pero tu linaje no lleva la sangre de Teresa, y será imposible para vuestra merced, ¡vos ya no podéis vencerme!

—¡Eso, no está escrito todavía! —exclamó con bravura ondeando la espada y lanzándose contra el enemigo.

—¡Corte! ¡Y queda! —Exclamó contento el director—. ¡Fenomenal! Tom gran trabajo, como siempre. Chris estuviste estupendo, bien hecho. Chicos, adoro que hagan todo tan sencillo. Ustedes, allá arriba, gracias. Estamos, más bien, vamos a filmar la escena más crucial en cuestión de minutos, así que estén atentos y preparados. Les pido pongan todo su empeño como hasta ahora, tomen un respiro y continuamos en unos momentos.

Thomas fue hasta donde se encontraba Christopher, le acomodaban el arnés que lo protegía en las escenas difíciles.

—¿Estás bien Chris? —Interrogó.

—Claro que sí —dijo palmeándole el hombro.

—Viene la escena crucial, ¡qué emoción!

—Nuestra última interacción.

—Cierto.

—Te voy a extrañar —confesó Christopher con tono melancólico.

—Tranquilo, todavía faltan más cosas como la premier, la gira de promoción, entrevistas. Aún podemos ir de compras ehehehe, o salir a cenar, aunque no sea al segundo piso de la torre Eiffel.

—Respecto a eso, te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?

El director los llamó a tomar posiciones y Christopher se vio impedido a revelar mayor detalle. Gracias a la ayuda de Liam, había conseguido una reservación en el restaurante del segundo piso de la torre Eiffel, donde podrían celebrar el final de las grabaciones. —Cuando esto acabe, te la diré —expuso Christopher con singular alegría. Thomas sonrió. Regresaron todos a sus lugares y continuaron la filmación. El clímax de la historia se aproximaba. Lucio no estaba muerto, su cuerpo estaba subyugado por el demoniaco monstruo de hielo, pero cuando se supo manipulado y  engañado, vuelto un simple receptivo a la posesión, él pudo rechazar la energía de Lord Frey. Su orgullo herido lo hizo apto para canalizar la potencia del Grial y debilitar la fuerza de Frey, expulsándolo finalmente de su cuerpo. El embustero espíritu al verse acorralado, huyó a su escondite dimensional, a través del portal que había abierto para su ejército de Gigas; mientras el conde, gravemente herido por su interna batalla, se disolvía hasta desaparecer. La dimensión comenzó a absorber el salón del trono, y muy pronto lo haría con el reino entero; no había más esperanza en los corazones de los presentes, y culpaban a Lord Daniel por su debilidad sentimental. Él, abatido, cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir su vergüenza.

De pronto, una voz familiar aclamó, en medio de aquel desastre y escondida tras una armadura de oscuro púrpura y una larga capa color negro. —Lord Daniel —llamó el misterioso guerrero de apariencia conocida—. Agradezco a vos el habedme protegido, pese al terrible augurio que cae sobre mí. Vos habéis sido muy gentil.

Daniel se talló los ojos, porque aunque su tez era más pálida de lo común y su cabello más negro y largo de lo habitual, el sujeto era idéntico a su desaparecido hermano. —¿Lucio? —Preguntó con afectada alegría y los ojos humedecidos— ¿eres mi amado Lucio?

—Es su cuerpo el que vos ves, más no, me temo que no lo soy —respondió el guerrero—. Yo he despertado gracias al sacrificio de Lucio, cuando Lord Frey quiso devorar su alma, ésta se precipitó en el Grial, provocando mi despertar. Y ahora soy el único capaz de salvar este mundo. Soy un soldado como tú, Angelus Mortem; si lo sé, mi encomienda es terrible, entiendo que algunos me acuséis de sólo traer la destrucción. Y yo sé cuán temida es mi llegada, mas soy la última oportunidad.

—Dejadme ir contigo. Mi espada Amadís y yo lucharemos al lado de vos. Y quizás gane tu indulgencia, y podáis devolvedme a Lucio.

—¡No! Sin el Grial, vos no podréis sobrevivir, tu cuerpo mortal no resistiría la presión del mundo espiritual, te sería imposible combatir ante el verdadero Lord Frey. Vos no podréis hacer nada allí, ni siquiera la legendaria Amadís podría erguirse en tu mano.

—Si vos me devolvieses el Grial, yo podría encargarme…

—No, has fallado en tu encomienda. Y ahora yo debo cumplir la mía, sellaré esta dimensión, acabaré con Lord Frey y con sus Gigas para siempre. —y tras levantar su mano derecha, un cetro surgió, y de la punta sobresalió una delicada hoja de afilado metal, igual a una guadaña—, porque así como vos eres el principio, yo soy el final; porque yo puedo acabar con toda la vida, así como tú puedes proveerla, destruiré a ese terrible ser.

—¿Y qué sucederá con vos? —cuestionó Daniel alarmado.

—Al cumplir mi propósito, moriré; pero no os preocupéis, esa es la razón de mi existencia, por eso estamos estrechamente enlazados tú y yo, por ello hemos venido juntos al mundo, protegidos por la misma estrella: yo soy tu segunda oportunidad. Podréis reconstruir el reino y ser un gran monarca, ese es tu destino, proveer la vida. Además, siempre estaremos unidos Lord Daniel, porque vos eres el Amadeo, el renacimiento y la vida; mientras que yo soy Mortem, el final y la muerte. El Señor esté contigo…

Al despedirse, Mortem se lanzó al vacío ante los horrorizados ojos de Lord Daniel. Éste se culpaba, en medio de lágrimas y gritos, se tildaba de insuficiente para proteger a sus seres amados, pues no podía hacerle honor a su oficio. Y tal fue su pena, que sintió un poderoso cúmulo de emociones, las más honestas y fieles que le brotaron del pecho, como una vasta fuente de energía. Entonces, en una plegaria, encomendó esos sentimientos, logrando así la Asunción de su alma. Este suceso hizo emerger su corazón bajo la forma de un reluciente astro, idéntico a una estrella, que iluminó todo el salón. Él resplandeció, con su dorada melena, su armadura blanquecina, su espada y unas largas alas que se desplegaron detrás de su espalda; era su verdadera transformación  como el místico Soldado. Imitó a Mortem, sin otro anhelo que salvarlos a todos del inminente desastre, y se arrojó al vacío que estaba por cerrarse. A vuelo decidido, descendió hasta el fondo del abismo, donde no tardó en encontrarse con los cadáveres de muchos Gigas masacrados. Finalmente, halló a Mortem, quien estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final contra Lord Frey. Conociendo el precio por la intercesión del soldado exterminador, Amadeo intervino en el acto, y acabó la disputa cercenando con la Amadís el cuello del helado inicuo.

El lugar comenzó a colapsarse, porque la energía de soldado blanco había purificado el sitio. Mortem observó a su contraparte, intentó sonreírle y desapareció, abandonando el cuerpo agonizante del conde. Daniel no reconoció aquella faz, pues estaba en trance, sin embargo, algo lo incitó a cargar el cadáver entre sus brazos. Nuevamente desplegó las alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia la puerta dimensional. Pero, la cercanía lo puso a prueba. Así como ponía a quienes los interpretaban en la ficción fílmica. Él sintió mermar sus fuerzas cuando percibió el débil palpitar de su corazón. Evocó las palabras del otro soldado, sobre su facultad para proveer vida, y pronto le brindó parte de su energía para traer a Lucio de nuevo. Sus alas se desmoronaban conforme sanaba a su compañero y recuperaba la conciencia; se acercaban a la salida, no obstante, las plumas iban desapareciendo, así como el resplandor que lo envolvía. Su meditación había terminado y el balance emocional también. Lord Daniel alcanzó a sujetarse de una de las columnas caídas, evitando ser tragado por el colapso dimensional, y con la otra ciñó fuertemente el cuerpo de Lucio; la tempestad era tan fuerte, que la fuerza le mermó por unos segundos, provocándole casi perder al conde en el oscuro vacio, pero lo mantuvo agarrado con toda fiereza por uno de sus brazos. Lucio despertó, y no prestó atención al caos, le preocupa más saberse rescatado por Lord Daniel, eso lo desquició.

—¿Por qué me salváis? No quiero permanecer en deuda con vos Daniel. Dejadme caer.

—¡Sujétate Lucio! —dijo el noble héroe aumentando el apremio por salir de la dimensión.

—¿Por qué sois así? ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué? —entonces Lucio abandonó cualquier deseo de salvación—. ¡Te maldigo Daniel! Siempre quise ser como vos, estar a tu altura. Pero jamás pude, nunca seré suficiente para vos, nunca lo seré… Me has arrebatado todos mis nobles derechos, me habéis despojado de todo. Infame Daniel. No puedo deberte nada, ni siquiera la vida. ¡No!

—Lucio, no digáis más…

—A pesar de todo vuestro sacrificio, sigo envuelto de rabia y envidia, porque siempre sois y serás el favorito. Porque vos me habéis quitado también el triunfo y la gloria. Me lo habéis robado todo, todo. Tú, Amadeo ¡el elegido!, no quiero deber a vos la vida, soltadme, ¡soltadme de una vez!

—¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Mi corazón sigue conservando un lugar para ti!

—No soy tu hermano, nunca lo fui y ese lugar que has decidió darme, no lo quiero…

—Lucio, no lo hagas, ¡Lucio! ¡Noooooo!

Thomas soltó la mano de Christopher, quien se encontraba sobre una estructura ensamblada detrás de una pantalla verde, donde sería puesto después el caótico escenario. La caída de Thomas fue impresionante, éste descendió sin cambiar la expresión del rostro. Christopher quedó impresionado con la fuerza interpretativa que aquél poseía, la templanza para mantenerse impávido mientras iba por los aires, por muy asegurado que estuviera, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.  Thomas terminó sobre una enorme bolsa de aire que acojinó el impacto.

—¡Se queda! —Irrumpió el director—. ¡Fantástico! Sólo grabaremos otras escenas con el Soldado triunfante, pero antes tomaremos un descanso. Chris vamos a tener que retocar algunas partes de la armadura, por favor pasa a caracterización. Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Tom, ¡increíble!, quien hoy cierra con broche de oro su memorable actuación. Nadie como tú para interpretar a un hombre como el conde. ¡Magnífico! Te vamos a extrañar, fue una satisfacción enorme haber trabajado, otra vez contigo.

—Gracias señor. Para mí también lo fue, ha sido un placer convivir y hacer lo que más me gusta con todos ustedes, gracias nuevamente.

Christopher quería darle el toque final, el remate perfecto al momento, invitándolo a la cena en la torre Eiffel; apresurado lo siguió cuando una voz, que de inmediato reconoció, le impidió ir tras Thomas. Se quedó estático al contemplar, interpuesta en su camino, la figura de Elkie; su novia, quien había aparecido en el set y venía acompañada de Liam.

—¡Chris! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —y enseguida lo abrazó con gran ímpetu.

—Elkie, yo… ¡También! —Respondió él sorprendido, correspondiendo a su efusividad.

Thomas los observó a lejana distancia, no pudo entender de qué hablaban, pero pudo verificar la emoción de Christopher. Un sentimiento ajeno a él hasta entonces, lo hizo huir lo más apresurado del set de grabaciones; y de la misma manera hoy, lo obligaba a salir de la casa. Volvía a percibir la misma sensación que le llagaba el corazón. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó la pequeña figura de Lord Daniel que había comprado en aquella juguetería sobre _Andersson Park_ , un día antes de Nochebuena. La emoción por contemplar a Christopher en un diminuto tamaño lo hizo pagar dieciséis libras esterlinas con cuarenta peniques. Traerlo consigo era una especie extraña de amuleto. Y la mañana no parecía antes tan grisácea, pero ahora estaba fría e infausta, quizás era un efecto en sus ojos humedecidos por la nostalgia. Thomas cerró la mano con el pequeño muñeco en ella. Resolló y tras limpiarse la vista, observó a James corriendo entre los blanquecinos jardines del parque cerca del edificio. Lo llamó con la mano y le obsequió el contenido que portaba en la mano.

—Gracias Tom —dijo el jovencito con desbordante alegría—. ¿Estás llorando?

—No, por supuesto que no. Mi hermana Elinor ha hecho que riera hasta las lágrimas. Estoy muy contento, es año nuevo. Por cierto, feliz año nuevo James.

—Feliz año nuevo Tom.

James escuchó la voz de su madre, ésta saludó con una sonrisa a Thomas. Él hizo lo propio y ondeó la mano en el aire. El niño contento le mostraba el regalo de su vecino favorito. Thomas estaba lejos de imaginar que Christopher estaba en la misma situación que él, añorando recuerdos con un juguete en las manos; en la memoria ambos tenían la visita de Elkie, el último día de la filmación de _LORD_.

—¡Pero qué guapo te miráis, las harás suspirar a todas! —Expuso Elkie con admiración—. ¿Qué buscáis con tanta insistencia cariño?

—A Tom.

—¿Tom? ¡Ah ya caigo! Tu compañero ¿no?. ¡Qué escena! Me he emocionado montones. Liam ya me ha hablado de él y de lo bien que os lleváis. ¿Es por lo de la cena?

—¿Cena?

—Sí, la de hoy en la torre Eiffel. Liam me ha dicho y me gustaría incluirme en los planes, me gustaría conocerle y agradecerle lo bueno que ha sido contigo. Espero no te moleste mi curiosidad.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Claro, que no. Por supuesto. Es más, déjame encontrarlo para presentártelo.

—Vale.

—Sólo, dame unos minutos. Ya regreso.

Christopher estaba tratando de controlar su ataque de histeria. Debía ir a caracterización y retocarse el atuendo, lidiar con la inesperada aparición de Elkie y su deseo por conocer a Thomas, además de las intensas ganas de ir al sanitario. —¿Dónde estás Tom? —se repetía angustiado. Le parecía que éste había desaparecido igual a un acto de magia. Entonces lo vio, caminando por el pasillo, abstraído en el teléfono celular, aún con el atuendo del conde. El otro reaccionó, intuyendo la atribulada mirada de Christopher, y al corroborar su aflicción le habló.

—Chris, ¿estás bien? —dijo extrañado. Christopher corrió hasta él y lo abrazó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Christopher se quedó mudo. —Calma, calma ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gustan las despedidas? ¿Es eso? A Marianne tampoco, la devastan. Está bien, ahora somos amigos. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, te invitaré a casa, pasearemos por Londres como lo hicimos aquí. Elinor preparará el apple pie, te lo aseguro. Además, ¿por qué la tristeza? Ya vi que tienes una visita, supongo será tu novia, Elkie; deberías aprovechar tu tiempo libre e invitarla a salir, ¿por qué no la llevas a cenar? París es un lugar agradable y romántico para dos enamorados, para nosotros lo fue, y eso que únicamente estábamos jugando —comentó. Christopher se separó de él—, sé que no fue real, pero disfruté mucho de la broma, lo confieso. Ehehehehe.

Christopher perdía la cordura con los acertijos de Thomas, porque sus palabras dejaban entrever una doble significación. —Tienes razón. Somos amigos.

—Exacto. Seguiremos divirtiéndonos como lo hicimos aquí. Y si a _LORD_ le va bien, nos veremos en una secuela…

—Cierto —y fingió una sonrisa, preparando un golpe que derrumbara el juego verbal—. Llevaré a Elkie al restaurante del segundo piso de la torre Eiffel.

—¡Qué espléndida idea! —Celebró Thomas, evitando que un cúmulo de salvajes e inexplicables sentimientos se derramaran por la comisura de los labios.

—Supuse que lo apoyarías.

—Sin duda alguna.

—Nos encantaría que tú también vinieras, Elkie desea conocerte.

—Lo lamento —rápido contestó Thomas, volcando toda su entereza y frialdad en su habla y mirada, para ocultar su efervescente afectación—, tengo unos asuntos apremiantes en Londres, ya tengo listo mi pasaje de avión, saldré en un par de horas; sin embargo, podríamos organizar después una salida, ¿qué dices?

—Está bien.

—Bueno, debo ir a quitarme todo esto y tú deberías estar preparándote, ¡soldado!

—Sí, a eso voy, ahora —dijo pretendiendo no poseer tampoco una afectación.

—Muy bien, cuídate.

—Tú también.

—Te veo después.

—Sí.

—Bye.

— _Au Revoir_ —finalizó Christopher.

En ese instante, un insólito vacío se formó en sus corazones, uno que no se llenaría con facilidad. Una brutal necesidad, un despiadado apetito, una amarga añoranza por el otro. Pero ninguno dio cavidad a emoción alguna. Thomas partió ese mismo día de París, pretextando a sus compromisos tan inaplazables como repentinos; empero, huía cobardemente para no presenciar las demostraciones de cariño entre la pareja. Mientras que Christopher, frustrado por no poder cumplir con su objetivo, fue invadido por un mareo y un vómito de origen incierto; el médico lo atribuyó al exceso de trabajo y le impidió disfrutar de la cena en la arquitectónica joya parisina. Elkie estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, cuidándolo. Conforme Thomas se alejaba, ella se convertía en alguien indispensable. Finalmente, meses después, Christopher le haría una propuesta matrimonial. Y el día de la natividad del Señor, ambos contrajeron nupcias en una ceremonia familiar ocurrida en una pequeña isla cerca de Australia. No habían tenido propiamente una luna de miel, debido a los festejos de la época; pero al iniciar el año visitarían India, antes de que Christopher iniciara la gira de promoción de la película.

Christopher sabía que no podía vivir de ilusiones, y aquel verano parisino lucía como eso. No podía sustentarse de sueños y momentos que se volvían más fugaces conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Con Elkie tenía verdades y momentos constantes y reales; ella estaba a su lado, lo confortaba, le daba su calor en las noches frías, lo amaba. Y él aprendió a amarla de la misma manera; sin embargo, no había sido el mismo efecto que con Thomas; carecía de esa chispa, esa magia, esa vorágine, ese deseo, ese apremio por tenerlo cerca. Él sabía que Thomas era esa otra mitad perdida, esa de la cual hablaba uno de los asistentes a la celebración platónica del amor; aquella que lo había acompañado, a quien estaba unido desde los tiempos primordiales, cuando había tres géneros y la Afrodita Celeste cuidaba de ellos. Eternamente separados, siempre buscan fundirse otra vez; por eso les brotaba esa carencia sobrenatural por tenerse; esa misma que los dioses usaban para castigarlos. Christopher sabía que si era cuidadoso, podría ganarse la piedad divina; y tal vez algún día, les permitirían reunirse para hacerse uno solo, como lo fueron en un principio; llevando el espíritu a un estado más allá de lo tangible, al cual algunos conocían como la perfección.

A pesar de su brío, Christopher decidió suprimir el sentimiento apenas nombrado. Y evocaba aquel fatídico día de grabaciones, como un sencillo recordatorio de su derrota; así como Lord Daniel se había quedado sin el conde Lucio, por culpa de sus malas decisiones, él se había quedado sin una oportunidad con Thomas, por miedo a realizar una elección errónea; porque él no creía tener posibilidad de correspondencia, ni siquiera el mínimo rastro de esperanza, y prefería rendirse, permanecer completamente perdido en la abismal incertidumbre. Pero ahora, él tenía una oportunidad concreta y segura, un compromiso sincero, con una agradable mujer; a la cual creyó querer lo suficiente, tanto como para levantar el muro entre su deseo y su deber. Entonces, cambió de parecer y complació a Harry; se levantó y abandonó la recámara enseguida, e ingresó al recinto matrimonial que su madre había dispuesto para los recién casados. Dormiría con su esposa desde esa mañana en adelante, sin más pensamientos malsanos; no se separaría jamás de ella, trataría de consagrarse en su relación; porque no quería causarle sufrimiento, aunque aquél lo incitara a hacerlo con su sola presencia. Christopher estaba decidido a respetar el sacralizado juramento que brillaba en forma de argolla en uno de sus dedos; porque estaba prohibido mirar a Thomas, en cualquier otro término distinto al de la amistad, él no merecía tal ingratitud. Esa fue su promesa de año nuevo; por ello, cuando recibió el mensaje donde aquél lo felicitaba por el nuevo inicio, él sólo pudo responder con un escueto agradecimiento acompañado de varios dibujos que representaban caras felices.

 

Estos hechos tan extraordinarios fueron puestos en letra escrita por una persona veraz y fidedigna, porque lo que aquí se ha relatado sucedió hace mucho tiempo; en uno muy cercano a la Pasión de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo. Poderosas naciones regían la tierra, y entre ellas había una tan próspera y rica en tradición que la gente de aquellos tiempos no tardó en adjuntarle el nombre del “Nuevo Edén”, un paraíso restaurado que se veía libre de las guerras y la peste. Decían los rumores que ese reino era el favorito del Altísimo porque antes de partir a su morada en los cielos, les había encomendado la protección y custodia del Santo Grial. Pocos recuerdan el feudo y su linaje, puesto que lo atribuyen al mito, pero es mérito llamar las cosas por su nombre.

Asgarod era un reino pacífico y tranquilo, conocido por la gentileza y calidez de sus habitantes, así como por la alta cuna y nobleza de sus reyes. Pero no todos veían con agrado este privilegio de los cielos. El rey Olson, quien recién acababa de ascender al trono, vería puesta a prueba su experiencia muy pronto. En sueños, un ángel, al que el evangelio reconoce como el mensajero, le avisó de una temible calamidad: Prepararte rey debes, porque de rojo se cubrirá la tierra usando el nombre del Señor como motivo. No es Él quien ordena tal tribulación, si no el corazón plagado de envidia de los hombres. El castigo a perversas intenciones vendrá de su mismísima mano, pero ahora otra importante lección enseñarles quiere, y por ende, en el destino del hombre, intervención no tendrá. No, por tal decisión oses perder la fe, puesto que Él te tiene presente y me ha mandado a informarte que la esperanza radica en tu primogénito, será él y nadie más, quién hará brillar el símbolo de la justicia y regresará la prosperidad a la tierra. Pero oculta deberás mantener su existencia hasta que convertido en hombre sea, ya que peligroso es darle tal encomienda desde pequeño. El Señor no quiere ponerlo en situación que padeció él mismo en carne y hueso. Por eso, el secreto de su nacimiento deberán conocer sólo sus padres. Después del alumbramiento, sigue el ejemplo de Jocabed, ponlo en una canasta y échalo al río, no desconfíes de las palabras del Grandísimo Soberano, porque él regresará a ti antes de su primer año, resplandecerá en gracia y virtud en vuestra compañía, distinguiéndose de entre los demás por su corazón y sus actos. Sabrás que es tu hijo cuando él te llame padre. Obra como lo manda el Señor y no habrás por qué temer.

Y el rey contó a su esposa, la reina, los deseos del Supremo; ambos tuvieron cuidado. Pasó el tiempo y una inesperada guerra estalló en las fronteras del reino. Ejércitos de hombres, criaturas hostiles y seres desconocidos buscaban hacerse del legendario Grial, que según se decía, residía en el santuario de Asgarod. Las encarnizadas batallas llenaron los campos de sangre y muerte, el panorama era desolador y la gente comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Tras uno de los más mortales encuentros, el rey regresó acaecido. Pero, la sonrisa de la reina le renovó la fe, porque estaba encinta. Se anunció a todos que la reina se aislaría en el santuario de Asgarod por un año, como penitencia para compadecer a la gracia de los cielos. Al pasar casi los nueve meses, con el rey como su única compañía, nació un niño hermoso y sano, de brillante melena como el oro y tez blanca como el mármol. Lo nombraron Amadeo. La reina lo envolvió en una manta blanca, que tiempo atrás una viejecilla le había obsequiado alegando que era mágica y poseía un hechizo de protección contra cualquier encantamiento. El rey le ató al cuello un anillo único, tesoro invaluable, portado únicamente por los grandes reyes de Asgarod. Su madre le besó la frente antes de que el padre desapareciera con él en los brazos. Hizo tal cual el mensajero declaró, lo metió en la canasta, en su frente recreó la señal de la cruz y lo puso sobre las aguas del río encomendándolo a Dios.

La cesta fue llevada por la corriente hasta atorarse entre unos juncos, de donde una leona que cuidaba de su nueva camada de crías, lo salvó de morir de hambre. Tiempo considerable pasó, hasta que un ermitaño, el cual vivía cerca de esos lares, escuchó el llanto del pequeño, creyéndolo en peligro mortal lo sacó de ahí presuroso. Al mismo instante, el rey Olson preparaba el ataque contra los ejércitos bárbaros de las tierras agrestes del norte. En este fiero enfrentamiento el rey perdió un ojo, pero obtuvo la victoria y logró someterlos. Circunstancias extraordinarias ocurrieron, el rey encontró un bebé de escasos meses de vida en medio de aquella masacre, recordando el destino de su propio hijo y las divinas palabras, decidió acogerlo. El primer rayo de la luz del día iluminó la cara de la criatura, y el rey quiso honrarlo llamándolo Lucio.

Durante el camino de regreso la caravana fue emboscada, por lo cual salvaguardando el bienestar del niño y de su majestad, se optó por cruzar los bosques de Enkidu. Después de haber estado perdidos por varios días, el rey topó con la choza del ermitaño, quien le ofreció su hospitalidad sin restricción. Mientras recuperaba las fuerzas, oyó el lamentó de otro inocente. El ermitaño le narró las particularidades del rescate de éste. —Enfrentó el acechó de los leones, será un valiente siervo de Dios, como lo fue el profeta, por ese motivo lleva su nombre, Daniel —dijo el ermitaño. Y el rey condolido pidió verlo, pero con la vista mancillada, no pudo reconocer que se trataba de su mismísimo hijo. Repitió su gesto y lo adoptó como al otro, confiriendo su esperanza a uno de los dos.

Sabiéndose provenientes de distinta madre, los dos crecieron juntos, queriéndose con un sentimiento tan sincero, dulce y honesto como el que se tuvieron David y Jonatán, su estima era mucha y honesta. A los doce años, Lucio demostró su interés en las letras y el conocimiento, ganando la buena voluntad de los condes de Asgarod, quienes más tarde le heredarían el título, y entró en el ámbito cortesano. Al tiempo que Daniel escogía las armas y comenzaba su entrenamiento como caballero, sin un apoyo tan sustentable como el de Lucio, se esforzaba en su preparación bélica. Sin embargo, el futuro conde lo ayudaba en ocasiones, enseñándole algunas cosas sobre las materias básicas, protocolos y buenas maneras.

Un imprevisto ataque, ocurrido en ausencia de los reyes, puso en peligro la seguridad de la ciudad, pero Daniel encabezando y organizando las defensas, obtuvo la victoria. Esta hazaña le mereció ser investido caballero a los dieciséis años por el rey Olson, así como el título de Señor de Asgarod. La fama de Daniel, producto de sus proezas, trajo el respeto y admiración del pueblo. Finalmente, sabiéndose importante y considerado, se atrevió a confesar su fervoroso amor a la dama más hermosa de la corte, Lady Janeth; quien correspondió a sus afectos con igual devoción. La relación se fundó en la secrecía, porque se esperaba que Daniel pudiese obtener mayor honor de sus majestades y así engrandecer la dicha del matrimonio. Este feliz suceso, no fue por todos bien recibido, en Lucio hubo sembrado la semilla del odio.

Durante un paseo por los límites del reino, Lucio atrapó a un enano robando las cosechas. Tras perdonarle la vida al hombrecillo, que decía llamarse Ardián, le contó acerca de un rumor latente por toda la comarca desde hace años. —Se dice, el rey tuvo un hijo que hace pasar por uno de sus protegidos para despistar a sus enemigos. Si mi señor quisiera conocer más, visitar a Arcaláus el encantador debes, por medio de sus artes te puede mostrar el pasado, el presente y el futuro —confesó el ladrón. Lucio, teniendo en cuenta la fama vil y mentirosa de los enanos, tomó las palabras con cuidado. Al volver del recorrido, descubrió a Daniel y Lady Janeth en un sentimental encuentro en los jardines del castillo, pensó en seguir su camino, pero la voz de la dama lo intrigó; ella le hablaba sobre los miedos de perderlo en la batalla y del inaudito padecimiento al verlo partir. Sus declaraciones de sufrimiento acongojaron el corazón del caballero, y éste en un arrebato, le propuso matrimonio. Los dos enamorados acordaron casarse secretamente al alba, antes de la partida de aquél a la guerra. Lucio los observaba avinagrándose de celos y envidia, su cabello fino y dorado, empezó a reflejar los signos de su envilecimiento, oscureciéndose junto con su corazón.

Luego de haberse despedido de su amada, Daniel visitó al ermitaño que lo había auxiliado en su infancia para hacerlo participe de sus logros y del futuro enlace. Éste, viéndolo en tal estado de regocijo, decidió enterarlo de su pasado entregándole la manta y el anillo con el cual lo había encontrado de pequeño. Una invaluable joya para ofrecer a la novia. Tras recibir su bendición, Daniel se despidió con un abrazo. Lucio, quien estaba atento al retorno de aquél, fingió un encuentro casual, porque se sabía eludido. Quebrada la barrera por una conversación insustancial, ambos tuvieron una plática sincera, aunque Lord no confesó la intención de nupcias, ni el Conde la información del enano. Lucio, admirando el hermoso anillo, y antes de imaginarlo en la mano de Lady Janeth, se atrevió a pedirlo como un obsequio fraternal. Daniel sintió la extraña impresión de dárselo, era una manera de retribuirle la falta de intimidad que había por su parte.

El rey Olson solicitó la presencia del caballero en la sala del trono, encontrándose juntos, los dos acudieron a la petición. El gobernante le entregó a Daniel la legendaria espada Amadís, destinada a ser empuñada por el príncipe de Asgarod, el sucesor al mando de la nación. Lucio fue el testigo de la escena, imbuido de rabia, y tras una falsa felicitación, salió en la búsqueda de Arcaláus el encantador. El hechicero delató el secreto. —Este anillo ha de brillar en la mano del rey de Asgarod. Un dedo más poderoso que el mío ha trazado este destino. Tú no regirás, pero vivirás a la sombra del soberano, conformándote con las migajas que él te ofrezca, degradándote hasta tu final. Su felicidad es tu desdicha y la única forma de invertir este agravio es hacerlo caer en el sueño de la muerte —dijo Arcaláus. El conde, intoxicado por su egoísmo, ambición y deseo, y asustado por su impreciso futuro; exigió el remedio, una pócima para Daniel, la cual le fue dada a cambio de unas gotas de sangre y un mechón de sus negros cabellos.

Cerca del alba se celebró la boda de Lord y Lady Janeth. Éste entregó a su nueva esposa el manto, pidiéndole que lo bordara en forma de capa, porque deseoso estaba por lucirla durante las bodas públicas detrás del retorno triunfal. Después de un beso sincero, la dejó para unirse al ejército y partir a la batalla. Con Daniel fuera de la ciudad, Lucio se presentó ante el rey, portando el anillo, y ufanándose de ser el hijo legítimo. El rey no soportó la noticia y cayó enfermo. Lady Janeth, quien conocía el origen del anillo por boca del mismo Daniel, descubrió la usurpación. Decidió revelarle la verdad al rey, pero antes vio necesario hablar con el conde, puesto que la estima de su esposo hacia éste era grandísima. Lucio prometió retractarse, y darle el lugar correspondiente a su hermano. Aquella creyó y aguardó para ver cumplida la palabra. Él, viéndola como una amenaza latente, la sorprendió en sus aposentos, asesinándola a sangre fría mientras bordaba la capa.

Daniel se alzó triunfante con la Amadís en sus manos, venciendo a los temibles ejércitos del norte, pero un ave irrumpió su festejo, con triste canción comunicó la desgracia sucedida. El caballero volvió apresurado encontrándose con la funesta confirmación. El conde le entregó la capa, ahora pintada de rojo, teñida por la sangre virginal de la esposa. Daniel lloró amargamente, se culpaba de la venganza cruel realizada sobre ella, algún enemigo había logrado herirlo directo en el corazón. Enloqueció de dolor, y sintiéndose decaído al punto de muerte, buscó su exilio, abandonó el reino sin que nadie conociera su residencia. Lucio viendo su camino casi liberado de obstáculos, decidió usar el veneno que tenía reservado para Lord en el rey, y así lo sumió en un sueño de muerte. Sin un gobernante capaz de dirigir la nación, él subió al trono apoyado por la reina, quien aceptó la historia de su origen debido al anillo en su mano. Sin embargo, el desconocido paradero de Daniel y su posible regreso lo sumergió en un estado de paranoia y alerta constante; más cuando, los rumores de un guerrero de capa escarlata sin nombre, empezaron a generarle uno como _LORD_.

Pasó el tiempo, y el nombre de Daniel quedó en el recuerdo. Todos se maravillaban por las hazañas del bélico _LORD_. Un guerrero errante, sanguinario y cortés que buscaba la soledad. Sir Randalf y Lady Sifo eran dos entrañables amigos que le tuvieron alta estima al desaparecido caballero, creían que Daniel era aquel guerrero de la capa roja y dejaron el reino para iniciar su búsqueda, llevándose consigo la armadura y la espada Amadís. Mientras, el ahora rey Lucio, trastornado por sus miedos, recurrió una vez más a los conocimientos de Arcaláus el encantador, para averiguar la ubicación de Daniel. Arcaláus develó el misterio. —Aquel hombre que un día se fue volverá envuelto en gloria y poder. Ha permanecido aislado en los desiertos de Arisonda, ha librado enfrentamientos poderosos que le han dado renombre como el guerrero de la capa roja, pero no es ni la sombra de su futura bienaventuranza. Tu cabeza será el escalón que pisará para tomar la corona. Más no temáis mi rey, porque tengo reservada una estrategia poderosa.

Arcaláus dio al conde un cetro mágico como amuleto, utilizado por grandes dinastías de gobernantes para la buena suerte. Asustado aún por la predicción, hizo un trato con Basagante el destructor, un horripilante gigante conocido por su crueldad, le permitiría saquear los mercados de la ciudad a cambio de matar al guerrero de la capa roja que habitaba en los desiertos. El hechicero habló parte de la verdad, porque Daniel, después de la muerte de Lady Janeth, hubo dejado no sólo su nombre atrás, sino también su vida bélica y hasta sus ropajes. Vivía como un salvaje, envuelto en pieles de león, con los cabellos y barbas desarreglados, en completo abandono. Olvidándose de sí mismo, inclusive de comer, estuvo frente a la muerte. Pero, Urganda la desconocida, una maga buena y misteriosa, la cual jamás se presenta bajo su forma verdadera, apareció frente a él. Usando la apariencia de una anciana, lo salvó alimentándolo y dándole palabras de confort para su corazón, entre ellas le reveló su destino profético y las intenciones del conde Lucio. —Tú no puedes perecer aquí, estás reservado para grandes acciones Lord Daniel. Tu misión es restaurar la paz sobre los reinos y ondear tu espada con justicia. Eres digno hijo de reyes, heredero de Asgarod y protector del Santo Grial que el Señor ha encomendado a tu familia. Tú eres Amadeo, el nuevo salvador del mundo. Además, ayudar debes al conde de Asgarod, puesto que corre un grave peligro, un ente maligno ha comenzado a apoderarse de él, y muy pronto devorará su alma.

La confesión de Urganda revitalizó el ánimo y corazón de Daniel, con el espíritu renovado, estaba preparado para volver. De repente Basagante el destructor apareció, alardeando que mataría al guerrero de la capa roja. Sin otra defensa más que sus manos, Daniel lo enfrentó. Urganda, viendo la desigualdad de la pelea, le facilitó la mística espada del fulgor eterno, uno de los tres tesoros de la tierra, pero su condición débil no le permitió manejarla con soltura, porque la empuñadura le quemaba las manos. Cerca de ahí, Sir Randalf y Lady Sifo andaban a caballo, cuando la espada Amadís comenzó a resplandecer, emitiendo una luz fugaz que se incrementaba conforme se acercaban a su dueño. Los dos amigos encontraron a Daniel brutalmente herido, quien estaba pereciendo a manos del gigante. Sir Randalf le lanzó la Amadís, pero el otro apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Admitiendo la derrota, Lord elevó su plegaria a los cielos, por una muerte digna. El golpe final del destructor lo tumbó, haciéndolo desplomarse sobre el suelo arenoso, sólo añoraba la reunión con su amada.

Todo parecía perdido, cuando el cielo brilló, tan fuerte que blanqueó las grises arenas del desierto. Una luz cálida proveniente del santuario de Asgarod cubrió el cuerpo del moribundo. Daniel abrió los ojos despacio, regocijado por el candor y la paz de aquella luz matizada con los tenues colores del arcoíris. Una voz dulce y agradable le habló, provenía de un raro artefacto que parecía ser una copa recubierta del oro más puro y adornada con las joyas más hermosas jamás vistas. —Tomad y bebed, porque éste es el cáliz de mi sangre, sangre de la alianza nueva y eterna —ordenó. Y así lo hizo. Una fuerza inexplicable envolvió su cuerpo, rejuveneciéndolo y recuperando su potencia perdida. Los presentes estaban cegados por la luz, ansiosos por indagar el inesperado suceso. Tras disiparse la luz, quedaron anonadados ante la figura restaurada de Daniel, quien investía una armadura de blanquecina plata y bordes dorados, la capa otra vez blanca porque su amor estaba renovado, en una mano la Amadís y en la otra, un objeto de mayor poder. Urganda la desconocida lo llamó el Santo Grial.

—Los justos poseerán la tierra, y para siempre morarán en ella, pero la descendencia de los impíos será exterminada —declamó. Y ondeó la espada en lo alto, arremetiéndose contra el destructor, y de un tajo le rebanó la cabeza. Sir Randalf y Lady Sifo quedaron mudos de la impresión. Nuevamente, Urganda les explicó que Daniel se había transformado en un Soldado de Dios. Lord Daniel levantó el Grial con ambas manos, haciéndolo resplandecer bajo los rayos del sol y elevando sus plegarias una vez más, creando un portal que los llevaría hasta Asgarod. Antes de marcharse, Urganda les entregó el elixir que curaría la enfermedad del rey Olson.

Encontraron la ciudad siendo saqueada por parte de los secuaces de Basagante, Daniel y sus compañeros no tardaron en derrotarlos y expulsarlos. Fueron al castillo y vencidas las resistencias del conde, lograron entrar en la sala del trono, donde aquél se encontró al que una vez llamó hermano. Sin embargo, la voz no era la de Lucio, se trataba de un ente maligno que buscaba poseer, desde hace mucho el alma de éste. Aquel repugnante ser, respondía al nombre de Lord Frey, un demonio de hielo, proveniente de otra dimensión que ansiaba obtener la energía del Grial para conquistar la tierra. —Vos y Arcaláus el encantador me han sido de gran auxilio, los dos corrompieron el corazón de Lucio, lo prepararon para que me aceptase sin problema. El alma de tu amado hermano está sucumbiendo ante mí, es un manjar saborear sus pecados más infames. La envidia y los celos provocados por vos, la muerte de tu esposa, la usurpación y el querer desaparecerte. No deberías ni siquiera pensar en perdonarle, merecería que lo acabes.

Tras adjudicarse los crímenes del conde, Daniel lo eximió de la responsabilidad. No podía cobrar venganza teniendo la vida de la única persona a quién su corazón tanta estima tenía. Primero debía expulsar a Lord Frey del cuerpo de Lucio, y después ejecutarlo. Guardó la espada, y habló con sinceridad y amor para traerlo de vuelta. Nada parecía funcionar, empero, el conde mostraba señas de lucidez por algunos momentos. Lord pensó que quizás el Grial podría regresarle la cordura, devolviendo el poder otorgado, ofrendó el místico objeto a su hermano. No escuchó las advertencias de sus compañeros, puesto que se movía por los consejos de su propio corazón. Pero todo había sido una trampa del malvado Frey para hacerse del Grial, con la fe mermada y la resignación en los ojos, se preparaban a morir. Sin embargo, las palabras de Daniel habían llegado hasta Lucio, y una batalla interna se suscitó en su interior. El conde eliminó el influjo de Lord Frey y con la energía del Grial despertó al otro guardián, el Angelus Mortem, el ángel de la destrucción.

El Angelus había aparecido para corregir el error de Daniel y brindarle una segunda oportunidad, el caballero pedía reparar su falta por sus propios medios, pero sin el poder del Grial, era imposible. —No podéis acompañarme en la lucha, debo tomar la vida de Lucio para mi encomienda, si no obro de esta manera, otros inocentes sufrirán. Los dos son el equilibrio, nacidos el mismo día y momento, guiados por la misma estrella. El mal debe perecer para que el bien prevalezca —así dijo el Angelus al sujetar su guadaña con firmeza, saltó a través del portal que se había abierto detrás del trono real para cazar al demonio. Lord Daniel lloró al saberse débil e insuficiente, su corazón profesó tal sentimiento que la Asunción de su alma proveyó la potencia para revestirse de Soldado de Dios, y tomando su espada siguió al Angelus. Por su honor y la vida de Lucio, debía ser él quien cercenara la cabeza de Frey. La dimensión estaba atestada de criaturas hostiles y oscuras, Daniel derrotó algunas antes de poder alcanzar al Angelus, quien estaba por quitarle el aliento al monstruo de hielo. De nuevo, las palabras del caballero trajeron a su hermano, un reencuentro que el embustero ente de hielo aprovechó para torcer el destino y asesinar a Lord Daniel, pero no contó con que el conde lo atravesaría antes con la guadaña. Muerto Lord Frey, la dimensión colapsó, Lord Daniel asió al conde por la mano, sosteniéndolo para sacarlo del peligro. Sin embargo, antes de salir Lucio lo soltó. —No puedo con tu caridad Daniel, no deseo mirar la bondad en tu rostro, ni tus ojos inundados de compasión, prefiero morir en este vacío que permanecer a tu sombra siempre, amenazado por tu grandeza, porque mi odio hacia ti es más intenso que ese amor que alguna vez te tuve.

Sin poder detener el suicidio de Lucio, éste colapsó junto con el portal. Aunque el grial se había perdido, Daniel fue capaz de restaurar la paz y la salud del rey, con ello la tranquilidad volvió al reino. Las palabras del cielo se habían cumplido. Lord fue nombrado Amadeo el príncipe y legítimo sucesor de la corona. Todos festejaron el regreso del bélico heredero, sería un buen gobernante mientras el Señor le prestara vida. Amable, bondadoso y noble, siempre sonreía a todo el que lo encontrase en sus paseos por la comarca, pero nadie sabía que en su corazón aún guardaba el luto por ese, al que la vida lo mandó unido.


	4. The Name Of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ What’s the name of the game, does it mean anything to you. What’s the name of the game, can you feel it the way I do... ♩ ♬

**Capítulo 4. The Name Of The Game**

—¿Qué me pasa? —Se preguntaba Thomas. Sentía un extraño nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo—. ¿Será el aterrizaje o la duración del vuelo?

Después de viajar más de doce horas, empezaba a resentirlo. Al poder desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad obtuvo ligero descanso. Respiró profundo. La premier mundial de _LORD_ en la tierra de los canguros, el hogar de aquél. Aunque no quería pronunciar el nombre, conocía el origen de los nervios. Sabía que eran por él. El hecho de pisar el lugar que lo había visto nacer, le provocaba una emoción perturbadora. Durante el recorrido del taxi al hotel, imaginaba verlo en cada hombre de cabello bermejo.

—Quizás vino de compras, visitó a un amigo o salió con Elkie, aún deben conservar la miel de los recién casados. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Desvarío! Es el clima, mayo, Australia.

—¡Qué calor! —Declaró Christopher. Vestido con camiseta sin mangas, pantalones cortos, y tenis; contemplaba la tarde soleada.

—¡Mañana es el gran día cariño! —Dijo Elkie abrazándolo por los hombros.

—¡Sí! Estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto, bebé! No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti Chris, te amo.

—Y yo a ti —confirmó él al darle un beso sobre los labios. Sin embargo, una idea rondaba por su mente—. Tom, ¿ya estará aquí? Tal vez debería ir al hotel y averiguarlo. No, mala idea.

El teléfono celular resonó en su bolsillo. Un asistente de la producción le daba nuevas instrucciones. Intercambiaron unas palabras. Christopher colgó.

—¡Elkie! Debo adelantarme, dormiré en el hotel. Mañana habrá una sesión de fotos para la prensa.

—No está aquí —expresó Leo—, mamá y ella fueron de compras.

—Le mandaré un mensaje, de cualquier forma, ¿podrías avisarle? —Christopher echó algunas cosas a una maleta, tomó la bolsa con los trajes que usaría al día siguiente. No podía esconder la felicidad de su rostro.

—¡Claro! Pero, cálmate Chris, podrías desmayarte.

—¡Estoy bien! —Le chocó el hombro—, mejor pídeme un taxi.

—Yo te llevo —sonrió Leo.

Thomas recibió la llave de la habitación. Una voz femenina le habló. Candice, quien emocionada lo abrazó haciéndolo tirar la maleta. Él, con sincero gesto, correspondió a su amabilidad. Emocionados por el estreno de la película y por su reencuentro, acordaron comer juntos. Thomas solicitó darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Candice aceptó, aguardaría en el bar.

Christopher abrazó a su hermano para despedirse. Se verían la noche siguiente en el estreno. Fue directo a la recepción, ahí encontró a Joe Dalton, quien interpretaba a Sir Randalf. Éste le informó que Alexandra y Candice estaban en el hotel, pero desconocía si compañeros como Nina Portland, la actriz que encarnaba a Lady Janeth, o el mismo Thomas ya habían llegado.

Alexandra acompañaba a Candice en el bar cuando Joe las encontró, les comentó sobre el encuentro con Christopher. A su vez, ellas le notificaron de la presencia de Thomas y la salida a comer.

—Buscaré a Chris, así podremos ir todos juntos. Nos tiene que contar sobre la boda —repuso Joe.

Thomas salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta y sacó la llave. Christopher metió la llave, abrió la puerta y quedó inmóvil. Sin saberlo, uno estaba al lado del otro. El primero recorrió el suelo hasta encontrar la silueta del misterioso huésped. De inmediato el brillo de sus ojos aumentó al reconocerlo. Christopher, por su parte, estaba boquiabierto, reaccionó al encontrar esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

—¡Tom!

—Chris…

Sin más palabras, se abrazaron enseguida. Palmeándose uno a otro. Thomas le acariciaba la melena leonada, los dedos se hundían en las fibras capilares ofreciéndole a Christopher una dicha inigualable. Éste, no se quedó atrás, lo estrechaba con fuerza  acariciándole ferozmente la espalda.

—Si ahora la muerte me sorprendiera —pensaba Thomas—, no me importaría, jamás me había sentido tan satisfecho.

Con ese abrazo los dos comprendieron que los sentimientos permanecían, incluso más fuertes e incontenibles que antes.

—Puedo quedarme así para siempre —repetía Christopher dentro de sí.

Minutos después pudieron separarse de nuevo. Thomas recuperó el aliento poco a poco, mientras Christopher intentaba controlar la euforia de la cual era víctima.

—¿Cuándo llegaste Tom?

—Hace una hora —miró el reloj ajustado a la muñeca—. Sí, una hora.

—¡Genial! ¿Es tu primera vez en Australia?

—Sí.

—Debemos celebrarlo, ¿por qué no vamos por ahí a tomar una cerveza?, déjame ser tu guía turista, te mostraré lo mejor de mi hogar.

—No sé, había quedado con Candice de ir a comer.

—¡Vamos Tom! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

¿Cómo podía resistirse a tal actitud?, si se mantenía de pie era por una razón milagrosa e inexplicable. El encontrarlo a un lado de su habitación sonaba a una jugarreta del destino. Crueldad. No podía negarle nada a esa persona. La mente le aconsejaba no ir, pero sus labios pronunciaron lo contrario.

—Está bien —dijo.

—¡Prepárate para una salvaje aventura australiana! —Exclamó ansioso Christopher.

—¿Aventura, eh? Aventura tratar de pasear por Londres en bicicleta. A eso llamo yo aventura.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Christopher lo abrazó de nuevo, explicándole el itinerario improvisado para la tarde. En el camino dieron con Joe, a quien Thomas le pidió excusarlo con Candice.

—El director nos ha llamado de urgencia —explicó Christopher—, nos quiere a Tom y a mí en su oficina de inmediato, debemos partir ya.

Thomas intentaba disimular la risa debido a la ocurrencia de Christopher. Siguieron caminando, buscaban un taxi cuando Leo se acercó apresurado.

—¡Chris! ¡Gracias al cielo!

—Leo, ¿qué pasa?

—Tu celular.

Christopher sonrió al percatarse del descuido. Agradeció a su hermano por venir de nuevo a devolvérselo.

—Leo, aprovecho para presentarte a mi querido amigo Tom.

Éste miró asombrado a Thomas, le ofreció la mano y al tomársela, la sacudió enérgicamente.

—Eso de la fuerza viene de familia —aludió Thomas al recibir el saludo. Leo se lamentó por la rudeza—. No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba. Es un placer.

—Teníamos muchos deseos de conocerte.

—¿Teníamos? ¿Quiénes?

—¡Yo! —Resonó la voz de una mujer que los dos hermanos reconocieron al instante.

Elkie llegó hasta ellos con la respiración un tanto agitada. Se disculpó por la terrible intromisión. Thomas conservó la sonrisa intacta, aunque en la mirada, tras el iris aceitunado, y si se era muy atento, podría observarse consternación, nostalgia, dolor, un poco de arrepentimiento y culpa. Temeroso de explotar como un geiser, soltó una leve risa para liberar la presión. De reojo observaba la reacción de Christopher, éste sonrió y pronunció alguna palabra cariñosa, la abrazó fuertemente, como hace instantes lo había hecho con Thomas, y le dio un beso que resonó en los labios de ambos.

Thomas no pudo sostener los ojos sobre ellos y los bajó un poco. Christopher la abrazó por la cintura y la presentó formalmente.

—Después de larga espera, llegó el momento. Elkie te presento a Tom. Tom ella es Elkie, mi esposa.

Ella había sido introducida con un adjetivo, un hermoso calificativo, el de esposa, pero él no; sólo era Thomas, sin más. —Thomas Willdeston —respondió éste al recordar las palabras de su madre sobre el apellido. Necesitaba declararlo, si no lo hacía, temía perder su identidad. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era? Si lo supiera, podría justificar las absurdas exigencias que merecía, ¿las merecía?, no eran más que amigos, compañeros de trabajo con una fantástica química, ¿no él mismo había hablado sobre la química? Pero haberlo presentado así, sin siquiera la atribución de amigo, compañero, camarada, conocido, nada.

Avergonzado por los afectos que él consideraba como erróneos y los cuales, era evidente, no podía reprimir, le provocaron un leve rubor sobre las mejillas blancas, uno que se confundió con las huellas del clima australiano. Pensaba que lo mismo debió sentir Helena al enterarse del matrimonio de Demetrio con Hermia.

—Pobre Helena —Sollozó Thomas.

—¿Quién es Helena? —Cuestionó Elkie.

—Nadie, fue una expresión…

—Esa mirada nostálgica, nos dice otra cosa verdad cariño —dijo ésta dirigiéndose a Christopher, quien apoyó la pregunta de su esposa.

—Es un diálogo shakesperiano, usado en el teatro para… ¡Expresar alegría!

—¡Claro! Olvidé que Tom es fanático de Shakespeare —convino Christopher.

—¡Exacto! Y se dice mi amigo —infirió Thomas dirigiéndose a Leo, quien sonrió modestamente.

El tour por el país austral fue cancelado. Por sugerencia de Leo irían a comer. Thomas rogaba por un milagro, algo que lo sacara de momento tan ilógico. Las súplicas fueron escuchadas. Candice y compañía salían del hotel.

—¡Sir Thomas Willdeston! —Exclamó con total ironía Candice—, no es de nobles caballeros dejar a dos bellas damas con la promesa de una deliciosa comida. Eso no se hace.

—Lo siento —dijo Thomas.

De nuevo las presentaciones, todos pudieron conocer a la esposa de Christopher e interrogarlo con detalles sobre su reciente matrimonio. Thomas pensaba que si Shakespeare estuviese frente a ellos en aquel momento, bien podría escribir una comedia como _Sueño de una noche de verano_ , porque aquello era un chiste o una farsa, los dioses podrían estar satisfechos de sus jugarretas.

Mientras menguaba entre meditaciones internas, reía sin reparo de todos los mordaces comentarios de Candice. Christopher los observaba. Elkie se percató de su análisis y le declaró en voz baja.

—No es por cotillear cariño, pero estoy bien segura que esos dos tuvieron sus polvos.

—¿Qué? —expresó desconcertado Christopher.

—Sí, cariño, nada más hay que verlos para darse cuenta. Pegan mucho. Además de toda esa tensión. Ve como ella le agarra el rostro de manera tan morra, y él se lo permite.

—Estás exagerando.

—No Chris, uno lo percibe como mujer, está de regalada con tu amigo, no la culpo el macho es bastante cantoso. ¡Está como un tren! No como tú cariño, tú estás que te cagas. Pero es obvio, esa tía quiere algo con él o lo tuvo y busca repetir.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —El tono y rostro de Christopher mutaron de la alegría a la molestia.

—Cariño, no la flipes conmigo. Si dudas de mis conjeturas, pregúntale, no tendría nada de extraño.

—Ya, dejemos esto.

—¿Te da corte preguntarle?

Thomas sintió la mirada de Christopher, contenida y sensible como la suya. El azul de sus ojos estaba cargado de tempestad, furia, coraje, rabia; como dos océanos volcándose entre sí, lastimándose, hiriéndose. En un segundo Thomas se encontraba encima de una balsa, naufragando la tormenta en medio del mar. Christopher veía dos campos donde podía tumbarse a descansar, el verde fértil y lozano, ese mismo del cual advertía la leyenda, la belleza endemoniada, capaz de seducir al más sensato; un hechizo maldito y funesto.

La tarde fue amena, a pesar de los pronósticos. Al día siguiente el estreno de la película se realizó con éxito. Thomas y Christopher, junto con el director y demás reparto, asistieron a la alfombra roja, atendieron a la prensa y disfrutaron de la cinta. Las palabras de Elkie habían golpeado duro en Christopher, a su vez, Thomas se mantenía pensativo con respecto a la nueva situación de su amigo. Las promesas de año nuevo se desgastan conforme éste avanza, algunas mueren sin realizarse y otras renacen con la esperanza de ser cumplidas en el siguiente ciclo. La misma suerte tuvo el juramento de Christopher, no podía mantener la palabra empeñada, al menos no estaba capacitado para permanecer alejado de Thomas. Era imposible, estaba alojado en su interior, si le sacaban sería igual a matarlo. Si bien, permanecía con Elkie la mayoría del tiempo, en su cabeza sólo estaba con él.

De igual manera, Thomas se convencía cada vez más de la genuina felicidad de Christopher. No podía evitar la tristeza, empero él se comportaba casi igual que antes. Nada había cambiado, sólo el estado civil. De cualquier modo, le estaba negado el sentimiento, o eso creía él. Si hubiera puesto un poco más de atención en las miradas de Christopher, posiblemente su idea sería otra, pero estaba más ocupado tratando de disfrazar sus emociones. Por ello cuando Candice le pidió retomar la relación de noviazgo desarrollada al final del verano parisino, lo pensó.

Después de haberse despedido de Christopher aquella tarde en el set de _LORD_ , Thomas encontró a Candice, ésta le había invitado un trago en la habitación para despedirse. Una cosa llevo a la otra. Semanas luego, estarían saliendo. Él no estaba convencido, o no aceptaba la realidad debido a la generosa caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba, pero sabía que esa relación se basaba en una fugaz atracción consumada en lo sexual, se había terminado tan rápido como había empezado. No se comparaba a las fuertes emociones despertadas por Christopher, si con la mitad de ellas pudiera construir algo para Candice, podría reintentarlo; sin embargo, la respuesta a la petición fue un rotundo no.

Thomas conocía el método de seducción de Candice, por ello no la invitó a entrar las dos veces que ella lo buscó, la había atendido desde la puerta. La primera en la noche del estreno, la segunda a la mañana siguiente de éste.

—Pienso que me estás evitando —dijo Candice, o eso fue lo que Christopher alcanzó a escuchar cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. Pudo ver a Candice, con el cabello amarrado en una cola, gafas negras, y ropa deportiva holgada; de pie frente a la puerta de Thomas, mientras éste cruzaba los brazos y alzaba las cejas. Christopher entrecerró la puerta dejando un borde delgado para seguir oyendo la conversación. Escuchó los suspiros de Thomas ante los reproches de la joven.

—Teníamos una comida, y sin explicación alguna me dejaste, te ibas a ir con Chris y su familia, sé que te importa más que yo. Vivimos algo bueno, de verdad creo que podemos sacar más, sólo necesitamos darnos la oportunidad, debemos tener fe en lo nuestro.

—¿Lo nuestro? —Susurró Christopher con asombro y somera furia.

—Candi, espera, no sigas —declaró Thomas—. Es preciso ser honesto. Perdóname si con esto sueno al imbécil más grande del mundo, o al peor hombre sobre la tierra, pero será la verdad. Entre nosotros las cosas no llegarán a ninguna parte, ambos conocemos los intereses del otro y eso nos da conciencia para saber que no encontraremos la felicidad juntos, al menos no como una pareja sólida. Tú no puedes echar por la borda el noviazgo con Rick, ahora atraviesan por un mal momento, pero el amor los hará superar los obstáculos. Dice un soneto que adoro: _Amor no es el amor que cambia cuando cambio encuentra…_

Candice sollozó. Thomas le extendió los brazos, entendiendo que necesitaba un abrazo confortante. Ella le repitió de nuevo el cariño profesado. Él siguió con su discurso. — Entiendo tus sentimientos, los agradezco, pero no puedo corresponderlos, puesto que los míos le pertenecen a otra persona.

La confesión de Thomas causaba los más terribles estragos en Christopher.

—¿La conozco? —Interrogó Candice limpiándose los ojos.

—Quizás.

—No quiero saber, podría odiarle después de esto. Aunque me gustaría felicitarle por lograr lo que yo no pude… Conquistar tu corazón.

Sin evitarlo, Thomas la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

—Dulce Candi, gracias por esto, por todo —y la besó en la cabeza—. Tal vez te sirva de consuelo saber que esa persona no me corresponde.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Está comprometida con alguien más. Es feliz y eso me complace profundamente.

—Bienvenido al club de los fracasados —expresó irónica Candice.

Christopher cerró la puerta ante semejante declaración. Recorría la habitación de una orilla a otra cepillándose el cabello con las yemas de los dedos. Elkie tenía razón, Candice y Thomas habían estado juntos ¿desde cuándo?, Thomas estaba enamorado, ¿de quién?, ¿desde hace cuánto?, ¿por qué?

Tenía tantas ganas de llamar y preguntarle directamente. Sin mayor análisis lo hizo, salió al pasillo y golpeó la puerta de la habitación contigua, pero nadie atendió. Más tarde, recordó que Thomas le había comentado sobre la ajetreada agenda de trabajo para los tres días venideros, puesto que él regresaría a Londres de inmediato, para iniciar el rodaje de una cinta sobre el tema de la guerra.

Los días continuaron, desafortunadamente Christopher y Thomas no pudieron pasar tanto tiempo juntos, lo cual agradecían, y al mismo tiempo maldecían. _LORD_ resultó un éxito de la taquilla, la película había sufrido muchos cambios en postproducción. El director no estaba del todo contento con ello, pues la trama final había suprimido bastantes elementos del corte la original, con el objetivo de hacerla más digerible para todas las audiencias. La popularidad del filme, acompañada de otras producciones anteriores, dio pie para que _Studios Malwer_ impulsara un proyecto ambicioso, la adaptación de otro de sus cómics, uno de los más importantes y famosos, _The Servants_.

La historia versaba sobre un grupo de almas heroicas que son invocadas por el Santo Grial cuando la destrucción amenaza. Así Lord Daniel junto con el príncipe Iro, Hur el sacerdote, el barón Amel, la duquesa Le Black y el cazador Eagle unirán sus fuerzas para luchar contra el mal.

Thomas estaba finalizando las grabaciones de _Sailor War 94’!_ cuando recibió la llamada de la compañía ofreciéndole de nueva cuenta el papel del conde Lucio. Asistió a otra entrevista en el _Tower McWayne_ , esta vez le entregaron el libreto personalmente y le extendieron el contrato para un total de cinco películas. Sería la segunda aparición del conde en la pantalla grande y aún quedarían tres más. Lucio seguiría siendo el villano, está vez viajaría en el tiempo, a un futuro donde Lord Daniel sólo sería un mito y usando los poderes destructivos del Angelus Mortem sometería a la humanidad entera. El fraile Nicholas La Fontaine profetizando la llegada del conde, rogará por la reunión de los guardianes, finalmente estos son traídos y congregados en el monasterio Écusson.

Las grabaciones comenzarían en agosto con locaciones en Cleveland y Nueva York. Christopher sospechaba del proyecto cuando le pidieron conservar el cabello largo, además de grabar algunas escenas extras en París, éstas no habían sido incluidas en el corte final de _LORD_. Sólo una, se trataba del conde Lucio sobre un rascacielos, con sonrisa malvada, observando el mundo moderno; la secuencia serviría de prólogo para _The Servants_. Thomas firmó con la misma exquisitez que la primera vez. Ahora una alegre y desbordante ansiedad lo embriagaba, volvería a trabajar con Christopher, además de compartir crédito con actores consagrados y a los cuales admiraba desde pequeño.

El día de la reunión del elenco fue el primero en llegar, no le gustaban los estereotipos, pero suponía su puntualidad a los genes ingleses que le transitaban por las venas. El famoso director Joe Write le dio la bienvenida, intercambiaron un saludo cuando entró Selena Johann, una versátil actriz y cantante que poseía tablas de teatro como él, hermosa de pies a cabeza, parecía la viva descripción de una princesa de cuento, quizás la Cenicienta. Su melena rubia le hizo recordar el atuendo de Christopher. Minutos más tarde, cruzaron la puerta Matt Ruffus y Gerry Lenner. Dos grandes actores, iniciados en el teatro. ¿Quién no lo era en esa sala? Con más de una veintena de películas, Ruffus multifacético y camaleónico; mientras que Lenner se había ganado la fama del soldado anti-galán debido a la mayoría de sus interpretaciones bélicas e insanas; le recordaba al Heathcliff de _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Aquello le resultaba un parque de diversiones. Thomas los observó anonadado, estrechó la mano de los tres; no podía creer que estuviera ahí, con ellos, compartiendo el momento.

Gerry y Selena eran amigos, eso parecía, se saludaron con mucho afecto. —Seguramente se conocieron en otra producción —pensaba Thomas. Empezaba a integrarse gracias a las preguntas de estos dos, cuando escuchó al director pronunciar un saludo dedicado a un Chris. El corazón le latió acelerado, rio al olvidar por completo la respuesta que estaba por dar, volteó y observó a un joven caminar hacia donde estaban él y los otros, ¿el mismo de la _Tower McWyane_?

No, se trataba de Christian Eveld, otro talentoso y galante actor, con una vasta filmografía para sus treinta años. Sus ojos eran azules como los de Christopher. El cuerpo atlético y con esa natural fuerza de atracción. Si Thomas hubiera imaginado la molestia de Christopher al compararle con él, jamás se lo hubiera confesado. Christian saludó a Selena con la misma familiaridad que Gerry, gentilmente se presentó con Thomas y Matt.

—Jamás he hecho de superhéroe —declaró Matt—. Estoy indefenso contra ustedes.

—¿Sientes desventaja? —Cuestionó Selena—. No deberías, te confesaré un secreto, estoy un poco aburrida de la duquesa Black. Llevo tres películas y no sé cuantas más me faltan.

—¡Vamos! No es tan malo —dijo Christian—, si intercalas los personajes puedes enriquecerlos.

—Tú opinión no es válida Chris, sólo has hecho al barón Amel una vez, es lógico que estés emocionado. Gracias al cielo, no aparecí en tu película. Que siendo de la misma realeza, no sé por qué no estuve, es raro si lo piensas.

—Ninguno de nosotros apareció en _LORD_ —completó Christian sonriéndole a Thomas.

—Cierto, _LORD_ es la sensación del momento —enfatizó Selena—. En esa sí debí aparecer, pero según tengo entendido, el director es un tanto complicado…

Gerry defendió a éste.

—Pero es un excelente director, ya he trabajado con él y es fantástico.

Matt confirmó las palabras de Gerry y Selena continuó.

—Debe serlo, tiene cantidad de talento, al menos mezclar la historieta con su experiencia shakesperiana, es de alabarse.

—Fue agradable, aprendí mucho trabajando con él. Desde el teatro —expresó Thomas.

—¿Hiciste teatro con él? —Cuestionó Matt.

—Hace unos años.

Thomas recordaba la experiencia como si fuera ayer. Tenía sólo dieciséis cuando protagonizó un musical bajo su mando. Entonces una voz cálida y gutural lo saludó con una caricia al hombro. Las memorias fueron interrumpidas. Era él, sin duda, Christopher. Giró el cuerpo completamente para confirmar la suposición, y no titubeó en abrazarlo para corroborarla. Se saludaron con la misma familiaridad de siempre, aunque Christopher después del matrimonio, se haya vuelto un poco más reservado en las demostraciones de afecto públicas.

Fue introducido por Thomas como un excelente compañero y gran amigo, intentaba enseñarle a éste como hacer una presentación adecuada. Aún le dolía la poca estima con la cual lo había presentado ante Elkie. Selena, quien era una observadora excelente, los analizó, y cuando todos estuvieron distraídos, le susurró a Thomas.

—Lo quieres mucho ¿cierto? Se nota, él debe tenerte el mismo aprecio, no lo dudes. Puedo sentirlo, es un extraño don, pocas veces me equivoco, pero supongo que es cosa del destino.

—Ehehehehe.

—Te dije que era extraño.

No sonaba del todo raro, tenía razón, leía con claridad los sentimientos de Thomas. Esto era posible debido a que cada vez se refinaban más, el disfraz de lo fraternal se perdía conforme la emoción maduraba. Ya se hablaba de una querencia, eso implicaba mayor sensibilidad. Entró en pánico absoluto, si ella lo había notado a minutos de conocerlo, Christopher se daría cuenta de inmediato. Necesitaba una solución y pronto. Sin más, ésta entró por la puerta, se trataba de Bob Dowsly II.

Gracias a su inadvertida personalidad, hizo una espectacular llegada, repartiendo saludos y besos a todos. Intercambió algunas palabras con el director antes de integrarse con sus compañeros. Thomas lo miraba con mayor interés debido a la importante trayectoria que éste poseía. Músico, cantante, actor y hasta productor; aparte de hombre atractivo, culto, carisma único, sonrisa pícara y mirada de pillo.

— ¡Hola a todo mundo! Que tenemos aquí, pero si es la mismísima Selena Johann, un placer hermosa —y tomó la mano de ésta para darle un beso sobre la palma—. Tú eres Matt Ruffus, gran trabajo el de _Stay Alone_.

—Gracias. Pero no finjas no conocerme.

—Sólo jugaba, jamás podría aplicarte la de Pedro —y se dieron un apretón de manos—. ¡Hey, Gerry Leener! Mi soldado favorito, _Lonely Distance_ maravillosa.

Gerry correspondió imitando el saludo de los militares.

—Y tenemos a dos Chris, talentosos por igual, debemos solucionar lo del nombre, para evitar confusiones futuras; no usaremos nada de Chris número uno o Chris número dos, seamos originales por favor. Y tú debes ser Tom, ¿Willdeston?, ¿si no me equivoco?

Thomas asombrado por las palabras de Bob, rio nervioso, reafirmó el cuestionamiento y le devolvió el saludo.

—Calma muchacho, no te voy a devorar, al menos no todavía. Me enteré de tu trabajo con Shakespeare en Londres, dicen que es bueno.

—¡Oh! Gracias, me esfuerzo. Adoro a Shakespeare, sobre todo la…

—Yo no, no es mi estilo, espero que no te importe —dijo Bob.

—¡No! Para na…

—Es una lástima —interrumpió Christopher—, la poesía es bastante buena.

—Un momento Chris número dos —esbozó Bob—. ¿Quién te nombró defensor de Tom?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido Christopher.

—No te hagas, escuchaste bien, ¿eres su abogado, representante legal o algo por el estilo?

—No.

—Ok, entonces déjalo hablar, ¿entendido?

—Mira nada más quién lo dice —irrumpió Selena con relajada burla.

Bob la observó de arriba abajo.

—Aparte de estar así —e hizo un gesto con las manos para describirle la silueta curvilínea—, como estás, tan… Bonita. Tienes comicidad, me gusta. Podemos ir a cenar o bailar, ¿qué dices?

—¿Crees que esa actitud te llevará a alguna parte? —Le cuestionó Christian con los brazos cruzados.

—Esperaba que a tu corazón, bomboncito.

—¡Haha, qué gracioso!

La tensión en el ambiente se concentraba más, sólo a Thomas le causaban gracia los sarcasmos y ocurrencias de Bob. Matt permanecía imparcial, Gerry otro tanto, Selena indiferente, pero los dos Chris estaban ciertamente molestos, sobre todo Christian, quien le respondía sin miedo al contraataque. Christopher trataba de mantenerse paciente, pero honestamente, la actitud de éste con Thomas no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Conforme avanzaba el rodaje de la película, notaba más confianza entre los dos. Lo toleraba, lo que no podía dejar pasar era el acaparamiento sobre Thomas, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban juntos. De no ser por este motivo, él hubiera aguantado las habladurías de Bob hasta el final. Pero, la noche del club había sido terrible, y había terminado con toda su resistencia, esa velada no soportó la emoción que únicamente debía sentir con su esposa, los celos.

En uno de los pesados días de filmación, la espera entre las distintas escenas llegaba a ser tediosa, por tal, Thomas sugirió traer una mesa de ping pong, el deporte más parecido al tenis, su favorito. Al principio sólo Christopher jugaba con él, pero después todos acabaron por unirse al pequeño torneo. Empero, Bob, mal perdedor y con el complejo de macho alfa, no podía permitir la victoria invicta de Thomas, lo que le llevó a apoderarse del juego y del contrincante. Los demás terminaron por aburrirse, sólo en ocasiones, Matt pedía la oportunidad para desafiar a Thomas, sin embargo, pocas veces se lo concedía.

El tiempo libre de Christopher solía ser tortuoso sin la compañía de Thomas. Las grabaciones donde convivían, eran el único consuelo. Esos largos días de trabajo los aprovechaba al máximo. Esta situación lo orilló a entablar una camaradería con Christian, los dos compartían el desagrado por Bob, aunque a éste último, en el fondo, no le resultara del todo repulsivo. Así en uno de los tantos retos del ping pong, Bob le comentó a Thomas.

—¿Qué dices Tom? Sacudamos el esqueleto un poco.

—Me agrada el plan.

—Pero, deberás usar el atuendo indicado, uno que yo mismo te daré.

—Ehehehehe. ¿No sé qué esperar?

—Tú confía en mí —Añadió Bob.

Selena junto con Christian fingían tener una conversación aislada aguardando el llamado para su siguiente escena, pero en realidad, estaban atentos a los movimientos de ambos. Bob regresó diez minutos después con dos trajes de cuero brillante, uno azul y otro rojo. Le entregó el segundo a Thomas.

—Tú éste, te combina mejor con el cabello, le dará un poco de color a tu piel alvina.

—Ehehehe, no olvides que traigo maquillaje, no soy tan blanco.

—No importa, te verás bien. Yo llevaré el azul, combina con mis ojos.

Christian sin poder evitarlo expresó. —¡Qué tontería! —Con ligero fastidio al final.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Quieres uno igual?

—No gracias.

—Vamos, tengo uno de cuero negro que hará juego con tu sonrisa —arremetió Bob—. Aunque no creo que puedas usarlo en el club, pero si en la habitación…

Thomas miraba el traje una y otra vez, puesto que jamás había usado algo como eso, gustaba de llevar esmoquin, pero ese en particular, era demasiado brillante y entallado. Al final aceptó por considerarlo un reto, el cual no podía declinar

—Muy bien, ¿cuándo será y dónde?

—Esta noche.

—¡Ay por favor! Quiero mantenerme al margen, pero no puedo —confesó Selena—. No puedo creer que vayas a prestarte a esto Tom, no sigas su juego.

—¿Estás celosa? —Dijo Bob.

—¿Qué?

—Estás celosa porque no te invité primero.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Mujeres, todas son iguales.

—Eres un maldito ególatra.

—Vamos Selena, te divertirás.

—¡Yo voy! —Exclamó Matt desde la silla donde le retocaban el maquillaje verdoso—, pero no usaré ropa de cuero.

—¡Bien Matt! ¿Alguien más? —Cuestionó Bob.

Gerry, quien terminaba su baguete  y no había tomado lugar en la conversación sólo se limitó a preguntar. —¿Habrá margaritas?

—Desde luego.

—Cuenten conmigo —declaró.

Christian, al ver la unión de sus compañeros, no quiso verse osco y preguntó sobre el lugar.

—Iremos al _Nana Pancha_ , un club latino, sobre la setecientos diecisiete y la ocho —contestó Bob.

—¿Es un lugar donde bailas _La Macarena_? —Siguió Christian.

—Gracias. No —dijo Selena.

—Esperen, la música latina no se reduce a _La Macarena_ , además esa es de España —expresó Bob—. ¡Oh, vamos Selena!, ¡anímate!, somos demasiados hombres, necesitamos una mujer para no vernos tan gays.

—Créeme, vaya o no, con esos atuendos se verán poco masculinos.

—Las mujeres son perversamente envidiosas. No te preocupes tenemos algo lindo para ti.

—Ni loca usaría algo bajo tu recomendación.

—Eso fue poco cortés.

Después de largo poder de convencimiento, Selena aceptó acompañarlos. Christopher se encontraba ocupado en esos momentos y nadie le informó detalladamente. Fue Matt, quien antes de marcharse le avisó de la salida. Tuvo tiempo sólo para quitarse la armadura y regresar a su ropa de diario.

—No alcanzaré a ducharme, ni siquiera a cambiarme la camiseta. ¡Maldición!

Selena llegó acompañada de Gerry y de Christian, quien a último momento se había animado a asistir. Christopher bajó del taxi apresurado, sintió gran alivio al percatarse de la informalidad de los otros. —¡Gracias al cielo! No es formal.

—¡Chris! ¡Viniste! Grandioso —declaró Matt mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

—No podía faltar, todos están aquí.

—Eso espero, sí, mira, allá están, ven, vamos con ellos.

Saludaron a los otros. Christopher intentaba averiguar el paradero de Thomas, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. —Sólo esperamos a Tom y Bob —afirmó Selena. Estaban ansiosos por corroborar si llevarían esos trajes ridículos. No tardaron en averiguarlo. Una suntuosa camioneta Hummer color negro se detuvo frente al club, uno de los vidrios bajó hasta revelar la silueta de Bob, abrió la puerta y al descender, efectivamente, portaba el ostentoso traje azul.

—Ya estamos aquí señores.

Thomas estaba a su lado, pero a diferencia de Bob, lo portaba con exquisita elegancia. Christopher, más que ningún otro, quedó petrificado. Camisa y zapatos de charol negros, pantalón cuero rojo, saco del mismo color y material, corbata también roja. Era una cuestión de herencia, alguna vez Thomas le había hablado de su linaje real, ello podría explicar el porte innato. La altura, la longitud de sus piernas, la postura, la altivez connatural de su mirada. El rostro obtenía mayor énfasis debido a la combinación carmesí.

Selena revelaría. —Salimos de fiesta una vez, convencidos por Bob, y recuerdo que a Tom le intentaron tocar y pellizcar el trasero tantas veces, y debería hacerme sentir mal esto que digo, porque esa noche nadie se propasó conmigo, pero Tom lucía un traje rojo de manera espectacular, él se veía realmente bien. Entiendo por qué deseaban hacerle tal cosa —más adelante, en una entrevista.

Asimilada la impresión por ambos, todos entraron al lugar. Fueron recibidos por un estrepitoso manjar musical; un toque ligero de cuerdas de guitarra, acompañado por una base de percusiones y el jugo melódico del piano les sirvió de aperitivo para aceptar el sonido de las estridentes trompetas.

—Vamo nigro pala conga que quiero arrolla… —Balbuceó Bob—. ¿Sientes eso Tom?

—Sí.

—Te reto.

—Prepárate, porque si de algo estoy muy seguro, ¡es de mis pies!

Bob sacudió los hombros haciéndole la invitación para invadir la pista de baile. Thomas se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y sobándose las manos sobre los muslos, de arriba abajo, lo siguió sacudiendo los pies levemente.

_Vamo negro que esto arrolla, mira que estoy embullao, pues mirando este farol con sus luces colorá cada vez me embullo má, rumba pasa, rumba pasa, cuatro pasos y echo a andaaar… **[1]**_

Christopher los observaba ansioso. Ni el baile, ni los ritmos latinos eran su fuerte.

—Esto, lo llamo “el mono en celo” —comentó Bob alzando y bajando los brazos cual primate.

Thomas levantaba los pies con agilidad, sus brazos ondeándose alrededor de su eje, acentuaban los movimientos acelerados de la cadera.

—Ahora, “el leopardo sin manchas” —Bob cerraba las manos contra el cuerpo y lanzaba las pecas imaginarias. Thomas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sin embargo, él quería desconcentrarlo. Era inútil, la música lo había empapado hasta los huesos. No quería detenerse, su cuerpo respondía a ésta, no a los chistes de Bob o a sus propias órdenes. Tal era su entusiasmo, que no tardó en llamar la atención. Las personas, e inclusive el cantante mismo le exaltaban a continuar. —Ese chico del traje rojo, ¡oye!, el del traje rojo, sí tú, ¡que levante la mano! ¡Eaaaaa! Vean como está ¡arrollando!

—¿Qué dice? —Cuestionó Thomas.

—Que me estás ganando.

—¡Ese hombre es candela! —Gritó el cantante.

 Matt incitó a los demás para acudir a la pista, Christopher se ofreció ir por las bebidas junto con Christian. Y después comenzó todo. Thomas había ganado el título de “rey del baile”, la gente y sus compañeros estaban bailando a su alrededor. Pero Bob, mejor observador que Selena, decidió organizar los tiempos del rey.

_¡Ay vida mía!_

—¡Vamos Selena! Baila con Tom —sugirió. Selena hizo lo propio y se puso frente a Thomas. Éste tenía la capacidad de irradiar energía, con la cual contagió a Selena y la hizo soltarse un poco más.

 —No hagas esas caras Gerry, serás el siguiente —y empujado por Bob, desplazó a la otra.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —Preguntó Thomas sonriendo.

—Has ganado el título del rey del baile, y tienes la obligación de bailar con todos tus súbditos —rebatió Bob—. Ahora, ven acá Matt baila con su alteza. Eres el próximo Chris, no te emociones Christopher, el otro Chris.

_Porque el fuego de tus lindos ojos negros, alumbraron el camino de otro amor… **[2]**_

—Yo conozco esa canción —dijo Thomas—. Es _La Foule_. Claro, esta versión es en español  y no entiendo mucho, pero es la misma canción.

Christopher lo escuchaba atento, ni siquiera se percató del pisotón que le había dado a Selena. Bob atento de sus movimientos se ofreció a traducirle la letra a Thomas.

—No te preocupes, yo si la entiendo, permíteme, dice algo como: “Love of my loves, if you stopped loving me, it doesn't matter because people will not know. What do I win by saying that a great love changed my luck? They will make fun of me, let nobody know my suffering…”

Bob no dejó de ver a Christopher mientras declamaba cada palabra. Lo sabía, iban dedicadas para él. Hablaban de una pérdida, de un amor que se terminaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, volvió a pisar a Selena.

—¡Chris! Ten más cuidado ¿quieres?

No se detuvo. Él siguió traduciendo y sin soltar a Thomas. Recordó cuando él había hecho lo mismo en París; entonces concluyó que Bob conocía su afición por Thomas, se aprovechaba del sello sobre sus labios provocado por el miedo, lo peor es que estaba dispuesto a quitárselo. Ni siquiera le había permitido bailar con él, a Thomas parecía no importarle ese detalle, pero a él sí. Era una descortesía, una falta de respeto para la amistad. Lo había olvidado en un instante, y todo por ese tipo con impresionante fama.

—Es un interesado, después de todo —murmuró Christopher—. Tengo que hacer algo, no voy a quedarme así.

_No te metas con mi cucú, no te metas con mi cucú… **[3]**_

 Sin más, pidió a Bob le permitiera bailar con Thomas, pero éste le respondió.

—I know you have a wife, so don't touch his peekaboo.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? —Preguntó Christopher.

—La canción, eso dice —respondió con todo sarcasmo. Christian notó esa rara aspereza entre los dos y decidió sacar a Bob del medio.

—Tú, baila conmigo y limemos asperezas.

Thomas quedó libre, le sonrió a Christopher, pero él estaba demasiado molesto para corresponderle.

—No lo puedo creer —repetía con tono seco.

—¿Qué sucede Chris?

—Nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No.

Un trompetazo sirvió para darle final a la canción.

—Se acabó, pero podemos bailar la siguiente —sugirió Thomas. Christopher no contestó—. ¿Escuchaste eso? _Hips don’t lie_ , ven bailemos, movamos las caderas.

_Amores como el nuestro quedan ya muy pocos… **[4]**_

Christopher lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, encontrar esa sonrisa que tanto lo placía lo desarmó. ¿Qué podía reclamar? ¿Cuál era su exigencia? ¿El motivo, el derecho, la propiedad? Sin la capacidad para darse respuesta, bajo la mirada al suelo, dio la media vuelta y lo dejó.

 —Es una salsa —comentó Gerry tomando la mano de Selena—. Ven bailemos.

—¿Tú sabes bailar esto? —Cuestionó Selena.

—Un poco, una amiga me enseñó algunos pasos, te mostraré.

Pasaron a un lado de Thomas, pero éste ni siquiera los notó, observaba la figura de Christopher desvanecerse entre la multitud.

—Like Romeo and Juliet, our love is something eternal…

Thomas viró la cabeza y se encontró con Bob.

—Deberías parar con eso —dijo a éste con seriedad.

—¿Parar con qué? —Rebatió burlonamente.

—Deja de inventar traducciones.

—No he inventado nada. Eso dice la canción.

Thomas era una persona paciente, en verdad. Pero Bob había agotado hasta sus reservas. Sabía el antídoto para todo el sarcasmo e ironía. Sólo tenía que responder. Lo hubiera pensado antes de exponerlo, y la decisión de permanecer en silencio seguiría impuesta, pero no soportó más. Era momento de hablar.

—¿Quieres una respuesta no es así? —Alzó la voz—. ¡Bien! Sí, ¡la respuesta es sí!

_Un amor como el nuestro no debe morir jamás…_

Bob sonrío maliciosamente. Estaba satisfecho, no le importó que Thomas lo abandonara. —¡Bailemos  lambada! —Dijo y al deslizarse entre los bailarines, recordó cuando, a unos cuantos días de haberlos conocido, él había notado la particular relación de estos dos. Aguardó y con el tiempo, habló a Thomas sobre este hecho.

—Tu amigo y tú son muy unidos.

—Sí, nos queremos bastante.

—Lo puedo ver. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta.

—Te gusta como pareja, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo hombre?

—También —Thomas se dio cuenta de la doble intención de las preguntas y decidido a finalizar la plática, la próxima respuesta sería terminante.

—Pero, él te gusta ¿no? —Interrogó Bob.

—Sólo es mi amigo.

—No te pregunté si era tu amigo. Selena es mi amiga y me provoca ciertos… Sentimientos.

—¡Eh!

Thomas alzó ligeramente la cabeza y observó a Christopher mientras plasmaba su firma en una tarjeta con la imagen de Lord Daniel. Volvió la cara hacia Bob, quien no le perdía detalle. Sus ojos buscaban la respuesta, y ésta no pudo ser contenida; escudriñando la mirada de Thomas, pudo ayudarla a escapar de los labios de éste.

—Ehehehehe…

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Tampoco dijiste no.

—Ehehehe. Está bien.

—Alegan que muchas palabras verdaderas se dicen en broma. Hagamos esto, le aplicaré una dosis delicada de humor a Chris número dos. Eso sí, nada de intervenir, debes hacerte el indiferente. Son evidentes tus sentimientos, y los de él.

—¿Qué?

—Pero, por algún motivo desconocido, no se percatan o se hacen los idiotas. Antes de terminar la película, ambos sabrán si son correspondidos o sólo son conjeturas raras entre ustedes. Las negativas no serán aceptadas, ya que no tienes nada que perder, y si mucho que ganar.

—¿Estás consciente que hablamos sobre un hombre comprometido?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Existe el divorcio Tom. Lo sé bien, no es cosa de otro mundo, llevó algunos. Lo que me vuelve un experto.

Y así Thomas se vio envuelto en un maquiavélico plan. No coincidía en todos los aspectos, sin embargo, quería saber la verdad. Por ello había mantenido cierta distancia y frialdad con Christopher. Cuando éste le ofreció compartir la casa en Nueva York, Thomas se negó; él se excusó en nombre de la privacidad de su amigo, si es que la esposa lo llegaba a visitar.

Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva por todo el club, no encontró novedades de Christopher. Al parecer se había marchado. Regresó a la mesa y bebió la copa tibia que contenía la preparación llamada margarita. No sabía si el alcohol o el inmenso calor le provocaban ideas absurdas. Venían a su cabeza las palabras de Bob. ¿Christopher celoso? ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba molesto, cierto, pero eso no significaba que fuera por dicho sentimiento. ¿Y si en realidad si era debido a tal afecto? Tal vez esa noche era la indicada para romper el silencio, ya lo había hecho con Bob. Sorbió de nuevo la copa. Salió del lugar, subió al primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió a la casa de Christopher. Convulsionado de pensamientos románticos ideó una fervorosa declaración, dulce y afable, muy shakesperiana, o tal vez debiera usar las palabras del señor Darcy. —Le recitaré los versos de _Venus y Adonis_ —comentó para sí mismo. A una calle, del condominio donde rentaba el departamento Christopher, lo vio caminar sosegado, con la vista sobre los pies. Estaba por pagarle al chofer, y en ese preciso momento, al buscar la cartera, observó a una mujer en la entrada del edificio. Ella lo llamó con melosa voz, él sonrió y corrió a abrazarla. Se trataba de Elkie. Los besos no se hicieron esperar, las caricias y arrumacos mucho menos. Unas demostraciones más y cruzaron la puerta.

Arrepentido y con gran culpa, pidió al conductor lo sacara del lugar.

— ¡Maldición! Soy un imbécil, un gran idiota. ¡Oh Elinor! Cuánta razón tienes al decir que somos los más grandes tontos cuando rebozamos de afecto. ¿Por qué habría de quererme? ¿Por qué habría de tener interés en mí fuera del terreno de la fraternidad? No hemos consentido el mismo juego, ¿cuál era éste? ¿Jugábamos al amor? No ¿al tenis? De cualquier forma, claro está, que no pude hacerlo, acabé por suponer. Un tonto por creer. Error fatal. Ahora, con engaño producto de mis propias ensoñaciones absurdas, he venido hasta aquí con una estúpida idea romántica. ¿Acaso olvidé el precio que pagó la dama Bovary por vivir ilusionada, o el daño mental de Quijano el bueno? Quisiera entender qué busco aquí, ¿qué? En este momento comprendo la salida intempestiva del club. Venía a reunirse con su esposa. ¡Maldición! Yo, no sé, qué carajos, ¡mierda! Este día no he meditado las cosas, desde este ridículo atuendo hasta mis ineptas confesiones. ¿Qué te sucede Tom? ¿Acaso estás perdiendo el juicio? ¿Has olvidado tu lugar? Porque, de ser así, conozco uno perfecto, te sentirás cómodo, bastante a gusto. ¡El manicomio! Vas ir ahí, si no te pones límites.

El monólogo interno de Thomas duró todo el resto de la noche, no supo cuando los ojos se rindieron al sueño, pero cuando despertó, todo parecía una horrible pesadilla y dicha noción le daba ligero alivio. Tardó contemplándose al espejo, intentaba restringir las emociones. Sin embargo, con sólo recordar el nombre de Christopher, éstas emergían desbordadas a través de los ojos como coléricas cataratas, salvajes y llenas de vigor. Si tuviera las agallas de Edipo, o su misma desesperación, lo hubiera imitado arrancándoselos. Por suerte, el reloj le impidió concluir semejantes pensamientos, tenía un llamado a las ocho de la mañana. Los dioses debían reírse otra vez de su desgracia. El remate, ese día su labor sería compartida con Christopher.

Para su fortuna, nadie comentaba la noche anterior. Llegó a caracterización, en menos de dos horas estaba transformado en el conde Lucio. No quiso tomar alimento alguno, estaba resignado a las carnes blancas y vegetales, la dieta por la cual padecía Christopher lo había alcanzado a él también. Inclusive, el atuendo del conde era más pesado que el anterior. Asuntos de la producción.

Recibía órdenes específicas del director cuando Christopher entró al set, ataviado como Lord Daniel. Le sonrió débilmente y con la mano un tanto levantada completó el saludo.

—Muy bien —dijo el director—. Daniel y Lucio se vuelven a encontrar después de los sucesos de _LORD_. No olvides Chris, tú lo creías muerto y tienes una mezcla de emociones hacia él. Tom, estás lleno de rabia contra Daniel, te das cuenta que sigue siendo el mismo tipo y ello te molesta. ¿De acuerdo? Ya lo saben, sigan sus diálogos y den lo mejor de ustedes. ¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Listos! ¡Luces! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!

Lord Daniel ha atravesado el espacio y tiempo para detener al conde Lucio. Sin poder convertirse en el Soldado de Dios, su espada Amadís le brinda algunas habilidades para la defensa. Lucio viaja en un sofisticado avión, después de ser apresado por el barón Amel y el príncipe Iro. La imprevista llegada de Lord los toma por sorpresa, éste considerándolos bandidos, libera a Lucio y huye con él. Arrojándose de la aeronave colapsan contra el pico de una enorme montaña.

—¡Hola…! ¡Daniel! —Dijo el conde Lucio tirado sobre el suelo rocoso.

—El grial, ¿dónde está? —Cuestionó Daniel con la voz trémula.

—¿No vas a interrogar por mi salud?

—Dejad los juegos, no estoy para ellos. Decidme donde escondéis el grial.

—¿El grial, eh? No lo tengo.

Daniel, guardó la Amadís y se acercó a Lucio, quien frente al precipicio contemplaba el vacío. Lo agarró por los hombros para obligarlo a verlo directamente. Lo acarició en el rostro, puesto que lo creyó muerto, expresándole palabras de regocijo.

—¿Padeciste? —Preguntó el conde con extraña incertidumbre.

—¿Lo dudas? Un terrible sufrimiento sacudió mi corazón, todos padecimos, el tío Olson en especial.

—¡Oh! Dirás tu tío. Creyéndome muerto te habrá contado mi verdadero origen.

—Eso no tiene importancia alguna, siempre serás mi hermano, mi amigo, mi…

—¿Desde cuándo dices mentiras Daniel? Nunca fui tu igual, siempre estuve empañado por tu luz, viviendo a tu sombra, a las sobras de tus glorias. Condenado por mi cuna bárbara y salvaje, fui rechazado para ocupar la silla más importante de la nobleza. Hasta el miserable título que porto se puso en duda. Pero, lo he averiguado. Conozco mi origen. Yo era el hijo de un valiente guerrero de las tierras frías del norte, gobernante agreste de un pueblo indomable y sanguinario. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Mi naturaleza innata a la corona? Pero tu querido tío me negó el derecho, primero cuando me arrancó de mi gélida ralea, y después menospreciándome por tu culpa. ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía la aristocracia sanguínea, un arma heredada, o la oportunidad de conocer a mi progenitor…

—Lucio, no debes martirizarte con tales razonamientos. Hermano, deja el pasado, vivamos el presente, todavía hay tiempo para enmendar las faltas y dar alivio al corazón doliente.

—No has reparado en ello, sigo tu consejo, vivo el presente, quien vive en el pasado eres tú Daniel, literal.

—No más juegos Lucio.

—Si la memoria mía no falla… ¡Me arrojaste a un abismo!

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, yo no quería dejarte caer…

—Pobre Daniel, pobre de mi hermano, pobre de él. No merecías ser el rey. ¡Yo sí!

—¿Eso es la motivación de encomienda tan perversa? La corona.

—Tal vez en este lugar tenga mi momento, esa oportunidad, mi recompensa. Aquí, donde no estuvieras tú para arruinarlo, para robármelo. Un sitio donde sólo fueras un mito.

—¿Un mito?

—¡Sí, mito, como los dioses antiguos! Pero me equivoque, puesto que vos estás aquí, respirándome, volviendo para ahogarme con tu aroma, para desquiciarme con tu presencia. ¡Maldito seas Daniel!

—He venido para llevarte conmigo, a nuestro tiempo.

—¿La Edad Media? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver? Estaba disfrutando mi nueva residencia, ¡hasta que apareciste!

—No puedes cambiar la historia Lucio, debes regresar conmigo.

—¿Y volver a tu sombra? ¡Nunca!

—Los dos lo sabemos, vos no posees la mano para regir. Tendrás el derecho natural, pero no has aprendido a usarlo, a ser un verdadero rey —tal declaración molestó al conde, y empujó a Daniel levemente para abrirse paso hacia el otro extremo—. Y por eso he venido, no puedo permitir que lastimes gente incauta, y te manches las manos con sangre inocente, no puedo dejarte hacer el mismo daño causa del tormento que hoy te aqueja.

—Siempre defendiendo al desvalido Daniel, como buen cristiano. He visto lugares que jamás has podido imaginar. En el exilio he aprendido lecciones. Enseñanzas inusuales, no me subestimes; hasta un poco de magia, unos trucos que han mejorado con la fuerza del Angelus. Qué sucedería si te digo que puedo devolverte a tu querida Lady Janeth, presiento la desbordante tristeza de un lecho vacío…

—¿Blasfemas? Ella está muerta. No te compares con el Dador.

—¡Bah! No metas a Dios en esto. Vives en el pasado, debí darme cuenta por cómo te expresas. No es magia, se llama reencarnación Daniel, ha vuelto a nacer en este tiempo. Y yo puedo decirte donde está. Le regresaré los recuerdos, su amor renacerá; regresarán al pasado, la desposas y la llenas de hijos, guías el reino a la prosperidad hasta el último día de tu vida. Te doy la oportunidad de un final feliz, como un bello cuento de hadas ¿estarías interesado?

—No, al menos no mientras estés tan envenenado de poder. Aunque si me das el grial, podría pensarlo.

—¡Jamás! —Retó Lucio acercándose.

—¡Dadme el grial! —Rebatió Daniel haciéndole frente.

—Vienes con palabras dulces, después con agresiva actitud. ¿Qué persigues? ¿Intentas hacerme claudicar? Te diré la diferencia entre tú y yo. Eres débil Daniel, ¿me amas? ¿No es así?, y buscas mi absolución. Si renunciara a todo, me perdonarías, inclusive el asesinato de tu amada, porque tu afecto por mí es mayor. Ese es tu error.

El conde lo abrazó.

—Soy correspondido.

—Por supuesto. Mi querido y dulce hermanito. Te amo Daniel, pero de igual manera te odio. Y así como el amor puede hacerte grande, también puede destruirte, porque yo no dejo que los sentimientos me dominen como a ti. Le entregaste el grial a Lord Frey sin duda alguna. ¡Y mira! Aquí estamos. El tener corazón te hace vulnerable. Renuncié al mío desde hace tiempo, porque el amor no es para hombres como yo, el amor es debilidad Daniel.

Sin advertir la daga en las manos de Lucio, Lord Daniel es mortalmente herido. Aferrándose a su primo resbala hasta dar al suelo.

—Lu… Lucio… ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije,  aprendí nuevas lecciones. Y deberías grabarte ésta: El amor es debilidad. Ahora puedo controlar el poder del Angelus, en cambio tú, no has podido transformarte en Soldado Divino de nueva cuenta. ¡Qué mal! Ahora podrás reclamarle al Señor por tal cuestión. Lo verás muy pronto. ¡Ehehehehe! Sólo jugaba. No te pongas nervioso, aún no le rendirás cuentas, repararé mi falta en nombre del amor.

Entonces, Lucio se inclinó sobre el moribundo Daniel, posando la mano fría y alargada sobre el abdomen herido, con una ventisca congeló la fuga de sangre, sanándolo.

—¡Señor, alabado seas! ¡Qué macabro don! ¡Un milagro! Pero… ¿Cómo lo has conseguido Lucio? ¿Acaso es el grial mismo manifestándose a través de ti? —Preguntó Lord Daniel con genuino asombro.

—Los actos de amor no tienen explicación. Recuerda esto como otra lección, no habrá segundas oportunidades. Busca a Lady Janeth y regresa a tu tiempo, aquí no eres más que un mito. Olvídame, para nosotros ya es demasiado tarde. Vete Daniel, porque la próxima vez ni el amor del Padre te salvará de morir en mis manos. Que el Señor esté contigo y con tu espíritu.

Lanzándose al abismo, el conde desaparece. La exclamación entusiasta del director da por concluida la toma. Christian y Bob la habían presenciado desde el principio, estaban impresionados, como la mayoría de los asistentes. Thomas respiraba profundo y largo, era el método para reprimir al conde y así liberarse él. Christopher cerraba los ojos hasta apretarlos y estiraba los brazos para diluir la agitación generada.

Christian removía el azúcar en el fondo del vaso con café para disolverla. Bob degustaba un sándwich de jamón de pavo con lechuga y tomate, entre cada mordida miraba a Christian, quien sin más resistencia le preguntó la causa del asombro. Bob contestó.

—¡Whao! ¡Estoy en shock! Jamás he tenido una relación de compenetración tan a fondo con nadie.

—Déjame adivinar el porqué — respondió Christian con leve sarcasmo.

—Oye, hablo en serio, ¿no viste eso? Los diálogos retumban en mis oídos. Lucio es un gran hijo de perra, lo amo en definitivo, y Lord es demasiado, como decirlo, mmm… Imbécil.

—Así que, ¿te gustan los hijos de perra? ¿Eh?

—No pienso acostarme contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Me oíste, olvida tu anticuado matiz de seducción. No funcionara.

—¿Qué demonios? —Christian intentaba procesar el enunciado—. ¿Por qué piensas que quiero dormir contigo?

—Lo he percibido.

—¿Qué?

—La tensión entre los dos, probablemente sexual.

—¿Tensión sexual? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Antes de poder finalizar la frase, Bob llevó a Christian detrás de una de las enormes pantallas color verde, lo tomó de las costuras superiores de su traje de barón. —Espero no arrepentirme de esto —y así, posó con fuerza los labios sobre los de Christian, éste dilató las pupilas producto de la desconcertada sensación.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa!

—Creí que tendría un éxtasis como los místicos, por lo menos una erección, pero nada.

—¡Jódete bastardo! ¡Payaso enfermo!

—Deberíamos intentarlo sin la lengua esta vez.

—Si vuelves a tocarme siquiera… ¡Te estrellaré este escudo en la cabeza!

—No amenaces con eso, plástico de utilería, dúctil y fácil de romper. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿No te gustó? Soy bueno besando, o ¿tengo mal aliento? Recuerda que acababa de comer, prometo cepillarme la próxima vez…

Thomas los miró salir, parecían conversar acaloradamente. Christian iba enrojecido del rostro, desconocía si debido a la vergüenza o la furia. Lo más probable era que, otra vez, haya perdido la paciencia con Bob. Giró la vista, buscaba a Christopher, y lo descubrió platicando con una chica de la producción. Desde días atrás, le había encontrado asiduo interés. La incómoda idea surgió en su cabeza.

—Está teniendo una aventura, ¡qué gran…! ¿Y no piensa decírmelo? Sabe que discreparé, no voy a transigir en esto, ¿cómo puede hacerlo? Que pronto olvidó los votos matrimoniales, no lo creí capaz de hacerle esto a su esposa.

—¿A su esposa o a ti? —Declaró el conde Lucio dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Disculpa? —Dijo Thomas con seriedad.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Preguntó Selena—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! Lo siento, practicaba algunos diálogos para el conde.

—Todo mundo comenta la escena de hoy, sólo hablan de ti y Chris —al mencionarlo, Selena advirtió la presencia de éste—. Por cierto, ¿te ha hablado de esa chica?

—No.

—Entonces no es nada serio, será una aventura sin importancia.

—Está casado.

Selena contempló la seriedad de su compañero, y sonrió.

—Tom, disculpa si dentro de mi escepticismo sueno descarada, pero en este medio he encontrado toda clase de situaciones, y créeme, el matrimonio no es impedimento para realizar alguna de ellas. Chris no me ha dado esa impresión, no lo conozco tan bien, no metería las manos al fuego por él como tú, que seguramente si lo harías.

—Ehehehehe, supongo; aunque ante tal hecho, lo dudaría.

—¡Oh Tom! Los amigos son tapaderas de sus amigos, y viceversa. Tal vez, después sea Chris quien te guarde algún oscuro secreto —rio.

—Ehehehe, lo dudo. El engaño nunca es bueno.

—Ten presente “fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente”. No hace daño lo que desconoces.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—¿Y por qué esa cara? Deja la preocupación, no eres la esposa. Un momento…

Thomas sintió como el corazón aceleraba su ritmo. La sangre se le heló del miedo. Selena lo examinaba atenta, sin quitarle esa reveladora mirada de encima.

—¿También eres amigo de la esposa? —Dijo ésta sonriendo perversa, y con la pregunta Thomas recuperó el calor de las venas.

—No, es sólo que…

Una llamada al móvil de éste lo hizo frenar su respuesta. Se disculpó con Selena y atendió, en tanto Christopher se despedía de la joven aquella, saludó a Selena e intentó sutilmente inquirir el tema de la conversación. Sin éxito, decidió esperar el regreso de Thomas y probar de nuevo. Sin embargo, su acompañante le reveló cierta inquietud.

—Amigos como él, son los que valen la pena. No lo olvides —ambos dirigieron los ojos a Thomas, quien reía mientras hablaba al teléfono.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Interrogó Christopher cruzando los brazos.

—Él se preocupa por ti más de lo que imaginas, no la cagues ¿entiendes? —Y dándole un débil golpe sobre el hombro, se alejó al recibir órdenes del director.

Christopher no entendía la base de la aseveración, buscaba el sentido de ésta, cuando se percató de la presencia de Bob. Era el momento justo para aclarar la situación. Se dirigió hasta él y le pidió con toda entereza charlar.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Pronunció indiferente Bob.

—¿Por dónde debería empezar?

—Por el principio tal vez, sería lo adecuado. ¿Has visto a Chris número uno?

—¿Qué? No. Bueno, aquí voy. Desde hace tiempo vengo notando cierta…

—¿Dónde estará Chris número uno? ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?

—¿Y tú podrías ponerme un poco de atención?

—¡Oh! Desde luego, continúa.

—Te decía que hace tiempo vengo notando cierta actitud tuya hacia mí que…

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, lo creo.

—Ok, lo diré así. No estoy interesado, todo fue un juego, una apuesta entre Tom y yo, pero el muy cobarde se rindió, gané y conseguí mi propósito. Eso fue todo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Bien, lo diré así, fácil y sencillo, sin complicaciones. Después de haberlo aclarado, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar a Chris número uno? Bien. Verás, ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Ah sí! Tom está enamorado de ti, perdido, sin remedio, como la canción de Newton-John;  lo debes intuir ¿no? Ok, tu cara me dice que no, en fin. Tú, ¿le correspondes?, sin duda alguna, lo puedo deducir por tu pertinente reclamo. ¿Quedaste en estado de shock?, ¿no puedes decir nada o no quieres decir nada? No importa, ahora que todo se aclaró, busca a Chris número uno, hazlo por gratitud, me lo debes.

Al no encontrar reacción por parte de Christopher. Bob exclamó.

—¡Olvídalo! Seguiré buscándolo yo mismo.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Cómo es posible? —Decía para sí mismo. La venda sobre sus ojos resbalaba hasta desaparecer. Y pudo leer las miradas de Thomas, entenderlas, apreciarlas. El vertiginoso impulso lo sometía, como aquella vez en París, cuando estaba por invitarlo a cenar—. Debo encontrarlo, esta vez, será diferente.

Apresurado desechó la imagen de Lord Daniel, sólo sería Christopher, el mismo del verano. Buscó el saco para darle el toque casual y formal a la mezclilla, revolvió la mochila intentando encontrar una fragante colonia que lo hiciera irresistible. Peinó su cabello en una delgada coleta y procedió la búsqueda. No tuvo mayor problema. Thomas estaba cerca de la sala de ensayos, un espacio dedicado a repasar y memorizar los diálogos. Lo vio contestando un mensaje de texto desde el celular. Los alargados dedos se estrellaban contra el teclado con total destreza. Lucía tan bien realizando esa simple actividad, que no le llamó de inmediato, quería analizarlo detenidamente y saciarse de la imagen hasta quedar satisfecho; en su interior se suscitaba una revuelta de compulsiones violentas y agitadas, la cual podía deducirse gracias al furor cerúleo en sus ojos.

Thomas, por su parte, mantenía una conversación tan entretenida con el receptor móvil que no avistó la llegada de Christopher. Fue hasta que la nariz le advirtió; un aroma a bergamota con notas cítricas, el toque de violetas secas con trazos de vetiver y madera de cedro; el viento perfumado le susurró recreándole la imagen de una noche veraniega, de un joven apresurado intentando subir al elevador, un hercúleo muchacho estrechándolo entre los brazos con genuina alegría en la entrada de un hotel, una caminata por los Campos Elíseos, descansos nocturnos entre la complicidad del lino y la luna; el paraíso convertido en un recuerdo olfativo. No supo el instante exacto en el cual cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar. En la ensoñación pudo escuchar una voz clara y profunda, pero a su vez dulce y armoniosa, con ese acento rústico que lo fascinaba.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó la voz.

 Él esbozó una plácida sonrisa producto del éxtasis efluvio.

—Soñando…

—¿Y qué sueñas? —Volvió a interrogar la voz onírica.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, eres parte de esto —respondió Thomas embriagado completamente.

—¿De verdad? —Le consultó conmovida.

—Fue tan increíblemente maravilloso y mágico que comenzaba a creerlo una fantasía…

—¿Qué fue tan insólito que hoy lo recuerdas como fantasía?

—Viento tramposo —dijo Thomas sonriendo—. Intentas enredarme con tus indagaciones sin sentido, eres como aquel espíritu embustero de _La Tempestad_ , pero no repetiré lo que ya sabes.

—¿Ya lo sé? —Juguetona le expresó.

—Lo sabes, puesto que has tomado los acordes de su voz para causarme esta ambigua ventura.

—Mérito el de aquella persona con tal galardón que te provoca tan exquisito placer.

—Ehehehehe —rio Thomas rendido a la lujuria balsámica—. Bien, si te lo revelo, ¿me ayudarías a decírselo?

—Seguro, ¿quién es?

—Ehehehe, se llama… Ehehehe —echó a reír Thomas; entreabrió los ojos y contempló la faz sonriente de Christopher—. Eres bueno, no sólo has imitado la voz sino también su…

Thomas acabó por abrir los ojos, pasó el antebrazo por encima de ellos para borrar el espejismo, pero no se trataba de ilusión óptica alguna. En realidad, si era Christopher.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Alarmado espetó.

—No el suficiente para hacerte hablar —sonrió con picardía.

—¡Lo siento! Mierda ¡Lo siento de nuevo! ¡Joder! Otra vez, lo siento —y entre cada disculpa reía como maniático. El celular le resbaló de las manos debido al nerviosismo. Christopher lo recogió y alcanzó a distinguir parte del nombre de con quien se comunicaba. “Be…”

—Tranquilo, cuéntame el chiste, así nos reímos juntos —dijo éste al devolverle el teléfono—. ¿Con quién platicabas? ¿Una de tus hermanas?

—Ehehehe… Mmm… sí.

—¿Marianne o Elinor?

—¿Eh? —Thomas vio el rostro de Christopher embargado por la risa—. ¡Me asustaste! Cabeza de calabaza, ya deja de reírte. Grosero.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Me voy ahora mismo.

Thomas caminó hacia la salida. Christopher detuvo su risa e inmediatamente comenzó a llamarlo mientras lo perseguía. —Espera —dijo. El otro quedó estático, giró y posó de nuevo los ojos sobre Christopher.

Éste sacó del bolsillo del saco el teléfono celular, se hincó para colocarlo sobre el suelo alfombrado. Levantó una de las rodillas, la otra la dejó en el mismo lugar, luego le extendió la mano a Thomas con elegante cortesía.

—¿Harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

—¿Qué?

Estaba por rechazarlo cuando la música empezó, un inicio de piano y un ritmo que respetaba los tres cuartos de un vals tradicional, conservaba el compás suave, sin embargo, contenía una velocidad incrementada. Reconoció de inmediato la irresistible voz doliente. La piel le reaccionó enseguida levantándole los vellos sobre el brazo. Aceptó la mano de Christopher e inició un balanceo ligero, delicado, dulce; que conforme la canción elevaba los tonos, lo hacía también el movimiento. Vinieron las vueltas, los repliegues corporales, las miradas llenas de complicidad, los roces con un toque sin pudor, estiramientos. La seducción entendida. Los pasos de Christopher conducían a los de Thomas, hasta convertirlos en cadenciosos y profanos.

_Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras... **[5]**_

Abrazados, fundiendo los cuerpos como los metales al intenso calor del fuego, así ellos ante la efervescencia de la danza afectuosa. Unidos bajo el fragor sinfónico disfrutaban del vaivén. Ahora Thomas entendía la seducción que victimizo a la suicida de Tolstoi. No había resistencia ante el galanteo del baile, inevitable no entregarse. El cuerpo, los pies, la cintura, las piernas, las manos, los muslos, los brazos, el rostro; todos estaban siendo participes del amorío musical. Por primera vez, desde que se habían conocido, ambos podían leer esas miradas; resultaban tan evidentes y transparentes, límpidas y francas. —¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? —La pregunta de la noche. Thomas se acercó al oído de Christopher y le susurró.

—La alegría se salpica de tu sonrisa…

—¿Qué es? ¿Otro poema?

—Es mi traducción personal. Me atraviesa y salta en el alma…

—¿Eso dice en francés?

—Algo así. Y de repente lanzó un grito en medio de las risas…

—¿Estás seguro?

—No. Cuando viene la multitud y te arranca de mis brazos… Pero puedes creer que recito un poema, si te hace sentir mejor.

—Hahaha. No, de hecho me agrada más esta versión que la otra en español.

—A mí también… _Entraînée par la foule qui s'élance, et qui danse, une folle farandole, je suis emportée au loin…_

Christopher acercándose al oído le murmuró.

—Me encanta cuando hablas en francés…

Thomas cantó más alto y Christopher rio ásperamente.

Un, dos, tres, un abrazo; un, dos, tres, un giro; un, dos, tres, un balanceo; un, dos, tres, otro giro; un, dos, tres, una vuelta; un, dos, tres, ¿quizá un beso?; un, dos, tres, un remate ideal.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —Exclamó Gerry al encontrarlos abrazados, y casi labio a labio—. ¡Lo siento!

Los dos dieron un brinco hacia atrás, habían olvidado que estaban en el pasillo del estudio. Thomas rompió el silencio con la risa habitual causa de su nerviosismo. —¿Por qué? Sólo practicábamos. Le enseñaba a Chris cómo bailar con su esposa.

—¡Sí! Con mi… ¿Qué?

Gerry no pudo articular palabra.

—¿Qué? —Repitió Thomas.

—¿Cómo “qué”? —Refunfuñó Christopher.

—No tienen por qué darme explicaciones, yo sólo… Disculpen —y Gerry siguió hasta salir por una de las puertas del costado.

Uno al otro, permanecieron sin más diálogo que el entablado por las miradas.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar, ¿qué dices? —Preguntó Christopher mientras levantaba el teléfono del suelo, la sonrisa de Thomas fue interpretada como respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Comida francesa? Muero por uno de esos sándwiches con el huevo asado encima, ¿o tal vez un croissant?

—¿Uno? —Dijo Thomas.

—Dos, o tres. Suena bien, ¿no?

—Eso creo, aunque tenía en mente una hamburguesa con queso.

—¡Uhhh! ¡Me convenciste! ¿Podríamos agregarle un par de cervezas?

—Por supuesto.

Christopher lo abrazó por los hombros y dejaron el lugar. En tanto, Gerry caminaba distraído por los pasillos; buscó a Selena, pero sin éxito. Sólo encontró a Bob, quien al sentirse ignorado lo detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó—. ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

—¿Has visto a Selena? Necesito… Desahogarme.

—¡Pequeño diablillo! No, ¿cuál es el problema? Ok, pero antes dime, ¿has visto a Chris número uno?

—He visto a un Chris…

—¿Chris número uno?

—No sé, ¿quién jodidos es Chris número uno?

—Christian.

—No, vi al otro.

—¡Oh! ¿Al de Tom?

—¡Sí! Espera un segundo, ¿Chris número uno? ¿El de Tom? ¿Qué le sucede al mundo hoy?

—Olvídalo hombre, fue una expresión y ¿luego?

—¿Luego qué?

—¿Qué pasó después?

Gerry guardó silencio un segundo y después con voz exaltada declaró.

—¡Se iban a besar!

—¿Quiénes? ¿Chris número uno y Tom?

—¡No! ¡Pedazo de…! ¡Christopher y Tom!

—¡Ohhh! Entonces ¿no has visto a Chris número uno?

—¿No te sorprende?

—De hecho… No. ¿Has visto o no, a Chris número uno?

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡No! ¡No lo he visto!

—¡Oh vamos Gerry! Todo es un juego, no lo tomes tan apecho, deberías intentar relajarte más. El bromance es lo de hoy.

—¿Bro…? ¿Qué?

—Bromance, romance entre amigos; con todos los beneficios de una relación seria, pero sin el sexo; triste, pero así es. ¡Oh, cierto! Olvidaba un detalle insignificante, sólo aplica entre los del mismo género. Me ofrecería para iniciar uno contigo, pero —levantó las cejas—, ya he iniciado uno con Chris número uno. Por cierto, ¿lo has visto?

—¿Qué? ¡No soy gay! ¡Jesús! Esto debe ser una maldita broma.

—Relájate, no te creí tan “odia-homos”.

—¡No odio a los homosexuales!

—Menos mal, eso es represivo y hasta progresivo, al final dicen que todos los “lleno de odio” acaban por ser el motivo de su disgusto. Cuidado —susurró al final.

—¿Qué? No soy homofóbico, pero fue extraño e incómodo verlos así.

Matt salía de la sala de ensayos, con un cuadernillo en las manos. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—Gerry quiere tener un bromance, ¡le urge! ¿Podrías ayudarlo? —Expresó Bob con voz socarrona.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo cerca de tres y ya no puedo con todos; encima de eso, mi mujer y mis hijos, no me queda tiempo —reveló Matt.

—¿Hablas en serio o se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme?

—¡Oh, Gerry! ¡Por favor! No lo tomes tan apecho — argumentó Bob.

—Oye Matt, ¿has visto a Selena? —Interrogó Gerry.

—Estaba conmigo hace un momento.

—Voy a buscarla, disculpen.

Fue hasta la puerta por donde Matt había salido y detrás de ésta desapareció. Matt lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a Bob, consecuencia de la reacción de Gerry.

—No es nada —dijo Bob—. Sólo está celoso de la relación tan estrecha entre Chris número dos y Tom. Hablando de Chris, ¿has visto a Chris número uno?

—Lo vi en la sala de edición…

—¿Hace cuánto? —Interrumpió Bob.

—Quince o veinte minutos —declaró mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca.

—Necesito encontrarlo, nos vemos.

A varias calles de ahí, sobre la ocho, en el número mil doscientos tres, Thomas y Christopher entraban a un lugar de nombre _Hey, Hey Helen_ ; según los residentes, servían unas de las mejores hamburguesas de Nueva York. Después de ordenar, buscaron una mesa en la terraza superior donde la tibia brisa marina les humedeció la ropa levemente. Christopher había pedido la orden completa, incluso los aros de cebolla; Thomas sólo la hamburguesa y una infusión de _masala chai_ , esta recomendación inducida por el primero.

—Té negro, un toque de leche y aromatizado con especias… Delicioso —comentó Thomas al beber del vaso.

—Sabía que te gustaría —afirmaba Christopher mientras mordía la hamburguesa con carne doble a la parilla—. Hay islas alrededor de Australia que practican la religión musulmana, de ahí nos llega cierta influencia hindú. Esa bebida es la favorita de Harry, mi hermano.

—El famoso banquero. Cada día, mi curiosidad crece más, quisiera conocerlo.

—Tal vez organice algo para que lo hagas. Una comida en mi casa, podrías ir a Australia de nuevo —remató Christopher con auténtica emoción.

—¡Wow! ¿Comer en Australia? Suena encantador, iré sólo si me prometes que también me llevarás al banco donde trabaja.

Christopher lanzó un gruñido que lo hizo escupir una cantidad exigua de comida, ello ocasionado por la carcajada que tuvo a reprimir. —Lo siento —exponía risueño—. Pero es tu culpa, me hiciste reír mientras comía.

—Acepto mi error —confesó Thomas con la mejilla salpicada de hamburguesa masticada.

Christopher exclamó.

—¡Te ensucie! Discúlpame, ¿no trajimos servilletas?

—No te preocupes, creo que las olvidamos. Podría aprovechar la ocasión para usar la mascarilla de hamburguesa, siempre he querido hacerlo y demostrar su eficacia; quizás actúe mejor que una de pepino, los efectos sobre la piel podrían ser fascinantes. Es el momento indicado para averiguarlo.

De nuevo, la risa hizo presa a Christopher.

—¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Basta! Debes parar con tus ocurrencias o te juro que terminaré por sepultarte entre comida triturada.

—¡Oh! Suena como a uno de los seiscientos placeres del marqués de Sade, la sucia y prosaica descripción de una de las ciento cincuenta pasiones simples —Thomas yergue la espalda, levanta la mano a la altura de los ojos simulando sostener un monóculo y con acento francés expresa—. “Agosto veintidós, número uno, libertino encuentra placer sepultando a un hombre en comida masticada lanzada desde su propia boca.”

Christopher lleno de alborozo cuestionó.

—¿De dónde has sacado tal?

— _Los ciento veinte días de Sodoma_.

—¡Uhhh! ¿Sodoma? Muy bien, nosotros empezaremos otras. “Los ciento veinte días de Nueva York”. “Agosto veintidós, número uno. Libertino encuentra placer limpiándole con los dedos la cara al hombre la comida que le escupió.”

—Ehehehehe —Thomas rio al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Christopher.

—“Agosto veintidós, número dos. Libertino encuentra placer limpiándole, ahora con su propia lengua, la cara al hombre la comida que le escupió.”

Christopher se levanta de la mesa, acerca su rostro al de Thomas. Éste, creyéndolo incapaz de cumplir la acción no pone resistencia. Sin embargo, aquél abre la boca y con la lengua estirada, le lame la mejilla de abajo hacia arriba.

—Tienes buen sabor —dijo al regresar a su asiento.

—De hamburguesa —rio—. Hemos superado a Sade en cuestión de minutos.

—Somos un gran equipo, ¡choca esos cinco! Aunque estés un poco… Rasposo.

—¡Qué fracaso! La mascarilla de hamburguesa no funcionó, pero al menos tengo buen sabor, ¿verdad?

—Eres delicioso, podría lamerte de nuevo.

—Ehehehehe.

—Sabes, ya extrañaba esto —confesó Christopher en un tono más serio—. Apenas nos hemos visto un par de veces desde que iniciamos las grabaciones, y no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Me sentí reemplazado.

—¿Por qué?

—No pongas esa cara, no finjas desconocer el motivo.

—¿Bob?

—¡Exacto!

—¡Oh, Chris! —Thomas rio hasta taparse las mejillas con las manos.

—¿Te ríes de mí? —Aludió—. No es tan divertido. A diferencia de ti, yo te extrañaba. Pensaba que igual tú, pero me equivoqué.

Thomas esbozó una delicada sonrisa resultado de la tierna exposición.

—No, lo siento. También te he echado de menos, muchísimo. Respecto a Bob, no te mentiré; es tan irreverente, atrevido, temerario, astuto; un don Juan. Quizá, eso me distrajo.

—Y yo tímido, como niño que sale a conocer el mundo. Reconozco que el tipo tiene carisma y una importante carrera, pero no deja de ser un payaso con fama.

—¿De verdad, eso piensas?

—Sí, y no sólo yo, el otro Chris opina lo mismo.

—¡Vaya! Han fundado un club “anti-Bob” —relamió sus labios, suspiró y continuó—. Retomando el punto, tú siempre serás una persona importante para mí, tienes un lugar muy especial aquí —dijo Thomas señalando su corazón—, por ello no debes dudar, ni volverte un Otelo, lo que hay aquí es tuyo y de nadie más.

Christopher sonrió victorioso, como el hombre que ha probado su valentía al pueblo y se pasea orgulloso por la plaza principal para dejarse admirar.

—Bien, pero necesitarás más que esa declaración para ganar mi perdón por completo.

—Bueno. Estoy abierto a las propuestas, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Mmmmm —meditó Christopher—. No me mires de ese modo, estoy pensando. No me presiones. ¡Lo tengo! Iremos a Australia, una comida en familia.

—Está bien, pero creo que ya lo habíamos acordado.

—Cierto, entonces… ¡Ya sé! Nos acompañarás en nuestro viaje —puntualizó.

—¿Cuál viaje?

—Mis hermanos y yo, desde hace mucho, hemos querido recorrer algunos lugares de los Estados Unidos; planeamos hacerlo el próximo año, ¿qué dices?

—Me encantaría, pero deberías preguntarles primero ¿no lo crees?

—¡No habrá problema! A Leo le has causado una buena impresión; cuando hablamos, él te ha mandado saludos, pero siempre olvido dártelos. En cuanto a Harry, pues ya lo tratarás; podría ser la oportunidad que tanto anhelas.

—Quizá, ehehehe —Thomas retiró la mitad del papel de la hamburguesa y después de pasar un trago de té, retomó la palabra—. Ahora, en el estreno de _LORD_ , me di cuenta del gran cariño que se tienen Leo y tú.

—Sí, somos bastante unidos. Sabes, nunca fui bueno haciendo nuevos amigos, mis hermanos suplieron esa necesidad. No sufrí por tal incapacidad. Fue divertido compartir con ellos.

—Los hermanos son valiosos. Tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a uno…

Esta última frase cayó pesada en el pensamiento de Christopher, descalabrando sus esperanzas, magullando las ilusiones de un necio. Confiar en las palabras de Bob había sido una acción estúpida, ¿por qué creer en él? Podría resultar un artificio planeado para evidenciarlo con Thomas. Percibió de nueva cuenta el temor doliente de año nuevo. La promesa caducada. No podía alejarse. Conocía su ineficiencia para desarrollar el cargo, consecuencia del reciente compromiso. Aunque Thomas aceptara los hechos de un cariño abismal que pocas veces nace de una mirada, un gesto, una sonrisa, un detalle, un recuerdo; él no podía ofrecerle nada más que fragmentos, simples pedazos de sí, miserias para un acérrimo enamorado.

Si pudiera regresar a la infancia, la etapa donde tenía todo cuanto deseaba sin sentirse avaro o desalmado. Sin embargo, ocurría sólo con él; portarse como un chiquillo mezquino, obstinado en tenerlo todo. ¿Thomas era el todo? Sí, lo era. Y en ese instante, no importaba nada, porque estaba con él. Lo tenía enfrente, podía permitirse alguna licencia que deseara. ¿Abrazarlo? Tal vez.  Aunque lo anhelara más que el hambriento al pan, o el exhausto al vino, eligió admirarlo como si se tratara del mismo Platón dando una cátedra en la plaza central de Atenas.

Conforme lo observaba, más se convencía. Fracaso resultaría intentar olvidarlo. Lo veía sonreír, declamar un discurso con ese acento inglés refinado y las fuerzas le mermaban; las gesticulaciones de su rostro cuando recibía la sorpresa, o mantenía atención en una conversación; el ir y venir de las manos para sustentar sus palabras; las líneas dibujadas sobre su frente o los cabellos ondulados. Él no podía contemplarle demasiado sin sentirse abrumado.

¡Terrible mal! Que le provocaba exquisito y pérfido júbilo encontrarse reproducido en aquellas pupilas glaucas. Malévola sensación capaz de invalidarle la cordura, por ello las miraba con precaución, si descuidaba la vigilia y cedía al embrujo, sin duda caería en la locura, y embrutecido podía llevar a cabo cualquier acto. Casto o sacrílego. Poco a poco regresaba a prestar atención a las palabras de Thomas, no podía abandonar la partida. Entendía los impulsos del conde Lucio ante la persuasión de Lord Daniel, él estaba igual, no podía renunciar a Thomas.

—Adoro a mis hermanas, pero concibo una complicidad más cercana con un hermano —dijo finalizando al percatarse de la distracción de aquél.

—Posiblemente —argumentó Christopher ante el silencio—, pero esa cercanía me impidió cambiar mi actitud, ya que no es la indicada; en este ámbito debes aprender a ser más abierto. Hoy me resulta un tanto difícil mostrarme a las personas tal cual soy. Por ejemplo, la gente te conoce y te adoran enseguida, tú tienes esa virtud, y la admiro sinfín.

—¡Oh, qué dulce!

—Veo tu rostro y sé que todavía tengo mucho por aprender. Hay cantidad de cosas en las cuales debes orientarme.

—¡Oh! ¿Debo? —Reaccionó sorprendido Thomas.

—Sí, de los dos, eres el mayor y es tu obligación conducirme por el buen camino a través de tu cuantiosa experiencia. Tal vez ese sea el problema de Harry, no le gusta ser el mayor.

—Con hermanos como tú, ¡pobre! Seguro es el infierno en la tierra.

—¡Muy gracioso! ¿Eso también es de Sade?

—No.

—¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Es una frase de Bob?

—No.

—¡Gracias Dios!, iba a molestarme…

—Ok. Sí es de él.

—¡Lo sabía! Pero ya la pagará —amenazó Christopher masticando un gran bocado—. Chris y yo le estamos preparando una pequeña sorpresa, una minúscula probada de su propia medicina.

—Eres tan malvado Chris, que Lord Daniel estaría avergonzado de tus acciones.

Christopher sonrió maliciosamente. El comportamiento pueril de éste despertó una fiera curiosidad en Thomas, quien le rogó para que le contara los pormenores. Christopher se mantuvo firme en el silencio hasta que hubo comprometido la complicidad de Thomas, entonces le detalló el plan.

—¡Wow! —Se admiró Thomas al escucharlo—. ¿Tú y Chris harán eso?

—Lo haremos.

—Les deseo suerte, no es fácil enfrentarse a semejante rival. Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

—Toma el consejo esta vez.

—Siempre lo hago.

—No es cierto. Hablo en serio, ten cuidado.

—Está bien “señor Prevención” —recitó Christopher chupándose los dedos cubiertos de salsa cátsup—. Y para que te jactes con mayor opulencia, tenías razón, no debí aceptar el papel en _Mistery Search_.

—¿No es la película sobre la cabaña poseída, las mujeres desnudas y el espíritu del leñador? —Preguntó Thomas. Christopher movió la cabeza de arriba abajo para afirmar—. Ehehehehe, ¡te lo dije! La historia era extravagante, muy irregular, no tenía orden. Definitivo, te falta aprender mucho joven padawan.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo sé. No me digas más. Y no había mujeres desnudas.

El tiempo parecía evaporarse cuando permanecían juntos. Sin embargo, eso no evitaría que aprovechasen cada minuto. Las nuevas condiciones para reunirse estaban asentadas. Ambos se encontrarían en casa de Thomas los lunes por la mañana, y las noches de jueves en la de Christopher. Disfrutarían del desayuno o la cena, según el caso; y saldrían dos veces al mes mientras durara el rodaje. No todas se cumplieron a cabalidad, otras si hasta un grado exagerado. Por ejemplo, las cenas del jueves terminaban por extenderse hasta los desayunos del viernes, lo mismo ocurría con los del lunes, puesto que los antecedía una cena de domingo. Sin mencionar las reuniones de té transformadas en largos concilios.

Una semana después de la cena de hamburguesas, la maquinación de Christopher y Christian se puso en marcha. Sería un golpe de estado contra el ego de Bob, por lo cual desataron un ligero coqueteo entre sí. Christian rechazaba sin contemplaciones las insinuaciones de Bob, pero recibía halagado las de Christopher. Thomas conocía la farsa, pero relucía en sus gestos un rastro de hastío. La frecuencia de encuentros entre Christopher y Dalilah, la joven de producción, aumentó. Y eso, finalmente, provocó en Thomas una desmesurada ansiedad por tocar a Christopher; el hombro, los bíceps, las manos, algunas veces la espalda, el cuello o las mejillas. De esa manera definía las fronteras, adueñándose del cuerpo de Christopher con sus huellas, marcaba su territorio como un animal agresivo.

Pero, Bob no tenía la templanza ni sutileza de Thomas,  o la paciencia de Job; mordió el anzuelo desde el primer momento, o lo fingió. Cuarenta y seis años de experiencia, una vida con sexo, drogas y cantidad de rock and roll; no podía pasar por crédulo. Como experto depredador aguardó a las presas, las hizo confiarse hasta que cometieran un leve descuido. La sala de ensayos se había vuelto el cuartel de guerra, con la máquina de café y algunos sillones. Bob no frecuentaba el lugar, puesto que no necesitaba de repasos, tenía la facilidad de memorizar el guión sin problema. Una vez cruzada la puerta, Christopher y Christian, sobre todo éste último, festejaban las proezas. En ocasiones Thomas los examinaba y los encontraba aburridos, tal vez era el conde Lucio quien los analizaba, ya que se comportaban igual a los personajes que interpretaban.

Cierta mañana, Bob optó por ir a la sala de ensayos, movido por la necesidad de ir al baño. Los otros entraron llenos de entusiasmo, como siempre lo hacían, alabando las hazañas en su contra. Desde el otro lado, los pudo escuchar claramente, y sabía que era el tiempo de agazaparse sobre los pequeños corderos con pieles de tigre. Acomodó su atuendo frente al espejo y se colocó los lentes oscuros que guardaba en el saco. Entonces, sonrió y esperó.

Mientras tanto, Christian se ofreció a preparar el café. Christopher había salido un momento para atender un llamado de Dalilah. Thomas estaba ligeramente serio, no quería aceptar que esa nueva relación lo molestaba.

—¿Por qué estás serio Tom? —Cuestionó Christian frente a la máquina de café.

—Estoy cansado, eso es todo —bostezó.

—Discúlpame si te contradigo, pero pareces molesto.

—Quizás…

—Y puedo saber el porqué de esa molestia.

Thomas respiró.

—Sí puedes —comentó—. Sucede que llevo días aguantándome las ansias de… Ver el capítulo especial de _Dr. Who_ que sólo transmiten en Londres.

Ese día estaba tan vulnerable como la noche del club. Christian esbozó una risa profunda. Thomas disculpándose salió al baño, necesitaba refrescarse la cara. El sanitario estaba cerrado, no imaginaba que Bob se ocultaba ahí. Viró los ojos con evidente enfado, dio la vuelta para acudir al de la entrada. Alzó la vista de nuevo y encontró a Christopher con su nueva amiga. Su claro disgusto se manifestó en toda la faz y hasta en la voz. Lo encontró cruzado de brazos y con aquella sonrisa encantadora que usaba para seducir. —La está enamorando —balbuceó en voz baja. Thomas cerró las manos hasta hacerlas puño, las abrió de nuevo. Estaba a escaso espacio de la espalda de Christopher, le propinaría una palmada para marcarlo otra vez, pero la mano tenía algo más entre los dedos. La voz de Christopher tartamudeó al sentir la vibración generada por una nalgada asestada sobre uno de sus glúteos, el asombro lo inundó cuando Thomas se ostentó como el orgulloso autor.

—No tardes —dijo éste apenas mirándolo.

Cuando el agua le calmó la angustia, reflexionó sobre sus actos. —¡Dios, qué hice! Fui demasiado lejos —esbozó examinándose las manos—. Él no me ha dado esa confianza, ¡qué penosa acción! Seguro lo puse en evidencia, ¡cuánto lo lamento!; pero, por otra parte, se lo merecía por sátiro. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me porto igual que una novia celosa, es mi amigo, sólo eso.

—Y creo que olvidas el detalle de la esposa —completó el conde Lucio desde el espejo.

—Ahora hablo conmigo mismo convertido en personaje. Definitivo, ingresaré a un psiquiátrico.

Empujó la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Estás bien? —Tras ella, descubrió a Christopher hablándole.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

 —Sí —aseveró Thomas. Esperaba el reclamo por la nalgada, pero Christopher sólo sonreía.

Estaba lejos de sospechar la positiva emoción que lo embargaba. Él había disfrutado la actitud de Thomas, porque intuía la causa de ésta, los celos. No quiso hablar más para no darle oportunidad de zafarse. Entendía la frustración con respecto a Dalilah, e incluso con Christian. Estaba consciente del reciente toqueteo, no aseguraba el origen, empero no le molestaba. Gozaba con ese Thomas vulnerable, lo consideraba más accesible que el meditabundo y racional.

Lo abrazó mientras volvían a la sala de ensayos, pasaron frente a Dalilah, entonces Christopher lo apretó con mayor fuerza y hasta le recogió algunos cabellos con los dedos. Thomas hinchó los pómulos debido a la prominente felicidad vuelta sonrisa sobre el rostro. No le había mencionado palabra alguna, pero los eventos táctiles fueron suficientes para arrancarle los temores y el mal humor.

Encontraron a Christian aún frente a la cafetera. Éste retomó el chiste de Thomas, apenas hubieron entrado, sobre el motivo de visitar Londres. Thomas correspondió la risa.

 —¿De qué se ríen? —Preguntó Christopher tomando lugar al lado del que preparaba las bebidas.

—De la razón que llevaría a Tom hasta Inglaterra ahora mismo —dijo Christian.

—¿Y cuál es?

—No puedo decírtela, será él mismo quien te la diga.

Christopher observó a Thomas. Los tres soltaron la risa al mismo tiempo. Bob entendió que era el tiempo de la verdad, e irrumpió riendo más fuerte que todos.

—Sí, qué divertido —expresó irónico. Se dirigió a Christopher quitándose las gafas oscuras—. ¿Recuerdas Chris número dos, cuando deseabas hablar conmigo y con toda cortesía sacie tu necesidad? Eso espero, bien, ahora soy yo quien desea hablar contigo. Serán unos minutos, nada más. Ok. Lo diré sin rodeos, directo, fácil y sencillo… Aléjate de Chris número uno.

—¡Cómo! —Exclamó perplejo Christian.

—No me gusta como lo ves, como le hablas, como le coqueteas descaradamente y mucho menos como tocas su hombro de manera lasciva. ¿Acaso es un extraño tic nervioso tuyo? Da igual, mantén tu distancia…

—¿Es una broma? —Interrumpió Thomas.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —Preguntó Bob a Thomas—. No le veo lo divertido, ¿por qué te estás riendo? No sé que suceda con ustedes chicos, pero este hombre de aquí es mío. Si un Chris no te satisface Tom, no significa que otros Chris estén disponibles para ti, éste tiene dueño.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él —comentó Christopher a Christian—, y arreglar la situación.

Christian suspiró mientras terminaba de preparar el café. Cambió de lugar con Christopher para dejarlo acabar las demás bebidas y así él enfrentar a Bob.

—Vamos Chris número uno, habla conmigo, puesto que ya terminé mis asuntos con Chris número dos.

Christian volvió a suspirar, moviendo la cabeza, se tapó el rostro con una de las manos y de nuevo, suspiró.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —Presionó Bob—. Ok, hablaré yo. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa? ¿Qué jueguito te traes con estos dos desagradecidos? ¿Sabes qué? No importa, te perdono, empecemos desde cero.

—¡Qué! —Volvió a exclamar Christian— ¿Empezar?

—Ok. No quieres empezar de cero, bien, entonces rescatemos lo que ya tenemos. Me agrada la idea. Veamos, primero lo negativo; no quiero verte con estos dos otra vez, son malas compañías; no me gusta cómo te ves con esa gorra azul, la odio; tampoco me gusta tu interés por esa chica de producción, ¿qué sucede con los Chris de ahora? ¿Qué tienen de “interesantes” las chicas de producción? El jueves ambos vendremos de morado y los domingos son exclusivos de la ropa deportiva.

Christopher reprimió la carcajada. Christian observaba incrédulo a Bob mientras lo escuchaba decir cada una de las peticiones. Thomas estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Chris, deberíamos combinar la ropa —declaró con tenue sarcasmo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo Tom? ¿Mucho? ¡Ah! Veremos si cuando ponga mi dedo sobre la llaga te resulta igual de gracioso. Él —y señaló a Christian con el índice—, ¿si lo ves? ¿Verdad? Bueno, él es soltero y sin compromiso, podemos hacer planes juntos, muchos planes, cantidad de planes; no como sucede con otros Chris. Ahora entiendo tu interés ¡zorra! Pero jamás te pondrá la argolla de matrimonio en tu dedo largo y escuálido.

Thomas echó a reír desesperadamente. Christian suspiró por enésima ocasión.

—No estás dándome el lugar correspondiente Chris número uno, y eso me duele. Háblame claro, las relaciones son de dos, por muy irrisorias que sean, no quiero seguir en la incertidumbre. Habla, o aquí se acaba lo nuestro.

—Quisiera saber… ¿Cuándo inició? —Dijo Christian rompiendo el mutismo.

—Sabes bien cuando.

—¿Lo sé?

—Sí, lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

—Sí, sí lo sabes.

—¡Supongamos que lo sé! —Gritó Christian—. Quiero terminarlo.

—¿Ves? Como si teníamos algo. Lo acabas de aceptar.

—Yo no acepté nada.

—¿Entonces qué quieres terminar?

—¡Mierda con este sujeto!

—¿Ahora soy un sujeto? Sujeto, sin verbo ni predicado.

—Al menos no eres “Chris número uno”.

—¿Me estás reclamando?

—No.

—¿De eso trata todo esto? ¿De un reclamo? Has montado todo este circo para ponerme celoso, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué?

—Lo sabía, ¿y esas dos sabandijas de ahí se prestaron a tu juego?

—¿Juego?

—No me interesan los detalles, aceptaré que me has puesto celoso y pondrás fin a toda esta locura. Muy bien, aquí voy: Chris número uno estoy celoso. ¿Conforme? ¿Lo repito de nuevo? ¿Más alto, más bajo? ¿En francés, portugués? ¿Latín clásico? ¿Griego antiguo?

—¡Suficiente! Tú ganas —dijo rendido Christian.

—Ok. Ahora pídeme perdón.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste, pídeme perdón. Pídeme perdón por haberme hecho pasar por este sufrimiento innecesario, producto de tu inseguridad masculina y mi arrolladora personalidad. No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible, y tú debes aprender a manejarlo, vivir con ello; si es que de verdad te intereso.

—No puedo más.

—Déjate de excusas y hazlo. Hazlo de inmediato antes de que te pida hacerlo de rodillas.

—Me voy.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Bob salió detrás de Christian.

—No le hagas caso —comentó Christopher—. Tú y yo también podemos hacer cantidad de planes. Te lo probaré, hoy cenaremos en mi casa, prepararé el pastel de carne de mi madre.

—Lo siento, nada me encantaría más que eso, pero debo viajar a Londres. Empezaremos la promoción de _Sailor War 94’!_

—Lo olvidé, ¿cuántos días?

—Dos semanas, quizá tres.

—¿Y las grabaciones? —Interrogó pesaroso Christopher.

—En realidad ya todas mis escenas están listas, sólo regresaré para degustar ese pastel de carne australiano.

Christopher sonrió complacido. Tales palabras transformadas en promesa hicieron el tiempo no tan pesado. Sin embargo, lo fue. Thomas no pudo volver a la fecha señalada, demasiados compromisos lo mantenían en el viejo continente. Christopher desesperaba, pese a las largas llamadas telefónicas y mensajes, nada resultaba suficiente; lo quería de vuelta. Faltaban unos días para finalizar su participación en el filme. Mediados de octubre, hacia un mes que Thomas se había ido dejándole un vacío doloroso. Rehusándose a desperdiciar mayor tiempo, decidió viajar a Londres y gozar del resto del mes en la compañía de Thomas. Pero, no esperaba la revancha de Bob, quien le tenía preparada una fuerte embestida.

Sospechó de la amable actitud con la que lo invitó al lujoso remolque donde descansaba, pero la duda se esfumó al percatarse de la presencia de Christian. Los dos tomaban una cerveza y miraban el televisor. —Gracias —respondió Christopher al recibir la bebida de manos de Bob.

—Dinos Chris número dos, ¿cómo te las estás pasando sin tu querido Tom? —Dijo Bob arrojándose de vuelta al sillón donde estaba Christian.

—Bien —contestó, tratando disimular el hueco en su pecho.

—Menos mal —argumentó de inmediato, mientras se acercaba a Christian con la idea de poner la cabeza sobre su pecho—, debe ser terrible no tener a nadie con quien compartir.

Christian se dio cuenta de la intención de Bob y expuso el apuro de acudir al excusado. Levantándose estrepitosamente provocó una caída, muy graciosa, puesto que Christopher rio despacio al observar a Bob en el piso.

—No te rías —dijo incorporándose—. Todos los grandes romances son así, tienen una insignificante parte de dolor; Romeo y Julieta, Abelardo y Eloisa, Ginebra y Lancelot, Marco Antonio y Cleopatra; en fin. Un poco de muerte en todos ellos, y también infidelidad matrimonial —esto último lo expuso en un tono irreverente que desdibujó la sonrisa de Christopher—. Pero, nada que temer, el rey Arturo jamás se enteró de las andanzas de la reina, estaba ocupado buscando el grial, ese mismo que tiene Lord Daniel. ¡Oh! Tienes que ver esto, ¡ven! ¡Vamos! ¡Mira!

—¿Un juego de tenis? —Articuló desganado Christopher aproximando el rostro al televisor.

—No es sólo eso Chris número dos, observa con atención, entre el público. ¡Ahí está! ¡Por todos los cielos! Pero si es… ¿Tom? ¡Ese de ahí es Tom! ¡Nuestro querido conde!, parece que la está pasando bastante bien con semejante compañía. ¿Lo conoces? ¿No? Yo sí, no te preocupes, te diré su nombre; Ben Cumberledge, un actor que ha estado adquiriendo fama por el personaje del detective Hollmeyer. Todo indica que son grandes amigos, ¿nunca te habló de él? Bueno, supongo que Tom le aprendió algunas mañas al conde, ¿no lo crees?

 

[1] _Vamos Pa' La Conga_. Autor: Miguel Matamoros, Ricardo Montaner y Rosa Girón; interpretada por Ricardo Montaner.

[2] _Que nadie sepa mi sufrir_. Autor: Ángel Cabral, interpretada por La Sonora Dinamita.

[3] _Mi cucú_. Autor: Sidney Simien y Luis Pérez, interpretada por La Sonora Dinamita.

[4] _Amores como el nuestro_. Autor: Omar Alfanno, interpretado por Jerry Rivera.

[5] _La Foule_. Autor: Ángel Cabral  & Michel Rivgauche, interpretada por Edith Piaf.


	5. Angeleyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Look into his angeleyes, one look and you’re hypnotized, he’ll take your heart and you must pay the price... ♩ ♬

**Capítulo 5. Angeleyes**

Había olvidado por completo el proyecto, si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Liam, él no hubiera releído el libreto de  _Prince of the Earth_ , ni reservado el vuelo con escalas a Londres. No tenía ganas de viajar, estaba malhumorado y no lo disimulaba. Hizo bolas de ropa, o eso encontró Elkie en la maleta cuando Christopher la visitó en España. No podía negar que la esposa le brindaba confort, calmaba ese brío salvaje y obstinado ocasionado por el olvido de la promesa de su amigo. Ella cumplía la función de una bruja curandera, lo exorcizaba mediante los besos y caricias, con el ritmo de su cuerpo drenaba el veneno de aquellos ojos verdes; con la dosis adecuada de lujuria perdía la conciencia, la necedad de poseer la voluntad del otro, ese que se resistía al encanto; mientras tocaba a su mujer buscaba convencerse de lo absurda que resultaba la necesidad por aquél.

Tumbado entre las sábanas revueltas, empapado de sudor y con la respiración todavía agitada cerró los ojos. Sintió la mano de Elkie subir hasta su pecho y después la cabeza de ella. La abrazó en reacción automática, lo merecía después del saneamiento. La mente estaba en blanco, aunque pretendiera atender la conversación, sin embargo, pudo comprender la naciente alegría de la cónyuge, cuando le vio el rostro invadido de dulzura.

—Vamos a ser padres, Chris, estoy embarazada.

La noticia fue igual a un relámpago, luminoso y electrizante. Christopher soltó una carcajada repleta de felicidad; y para demostrarle su honesta alegría a Elkie, la llenó de mimos y besos. —¡Voy a ser padre! —Exclamó embargado de júbilo. Todos compartirían la emoción, hasta Harry. Pero había una persona de la cual no podía imaginar la reacción. ¿Qué iba a pensar? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Cuál sería su actitud frente a todo esto? Meditabundo entró al baño, intentaba hallar solución bajo la ducha, pero el agua no clarificó sus ideas. Sin encontrar respuesta que lo dejara conforme, recordó las palabras de Bob y el enfado resurgió.

—No, si aquí alguien debe explicaciones, no soy yo, sino él —dijo Christopher al reflejo propio sobre el espejo empañado.

A pesar del esfuerzo casi sobre humano que le costaba mantenerse al margen, ahí estaba, frente a su puerta, con el dedo sobre el interfono apunto de oprimirlo para llamarlo. La casualidad o la coincidencia jugaban con su determinación. Christopher deseaba pasar los dos meses de filmación sin contacto con él, pero no pudo; sólo un día resistió. Debatía entre las ventajas y desventajas de verlo. Sabía que debía comunicarle la novedad sobre su próxima paternidad, así como informarse acerca del nuevo amigo; pero no quería sentirse débil ante la mirada dulce y frondosa, u olvidar la cólera ante la párvula y seductora sonrisa. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Cediendo el orgullo, y dominado por la espina mortal que propinan los celos.

Llegó a Londres el jueves por la mañana, envió el equipaje al lugar del hospedaje y acudió de inmediato a los estudios donde grabarían la película. Así entre saludos, ensayos, pruebas de vestuario y correcciones el día se evaporó. Abordó un taxi con el único afán de llegar al hotel y recostarse. Pero, cuando el chofer le informó que se encontraban sobre la avenida doscientos uno, justo al inicio del puente  _Blackfriars_ , vino a su memoria aquella anécdota de Thomas.

— Cuando voy al sur de Londres, por la doscientos uno, me bajo antes de cruzar el puente  _Blackfriars_ , y camino hasta la siguiente parada del bus. Atravieso el Tamesí con la promesa de una agradable infusión del  _Lovelight_ , una pequeña cafetería con el mejor té china jazmín que he probado.

Christopher advirtió al conductor sobre su inmediato descenso. Pasaría sobre el río a pie, imitando la vieja costumbre de su compañero. Sin importar el cansancio, caminó contemplando los autos, el cielo, las personas y las aguas del río; a través de ella invocó sucesos agradables, ese mismo aspecto tenía el Sena la noche de la ópera. Los dos vestían esmoquin negro, Thomas le había prestado el atuendo. Christopher, pese al cuerpo robusto, aún podía usar la ropa de éste. Ambos iban con el cabello relamido, peinado hacia atrás; tenían boletos para la función de las siete cuarenta y cinco de  _Carmen_.

La opulencia de la ópera Ganier los dejó boquiabiertos, la fachada estaba iluminada de tal forma que las esculturas parecían cobrar vida. Al entrar, la escalinata bifurca los asombró todavía más, las deidades grecolatinas yacían junto a querubines y ninfas incrustadas en las paredes. —Nos equivocamos de lugar, éste es el Olimpo ehehehehe —aludió Thomas. Christopher sonrió inquieto, y atraído por los fastuosos candelabros y pinturas en los techos, chocó con Thomas en varias ocasiones. Imbuidos por el terciopelo y el oro recorrieron la escalinata para dirigirse a sus lugares.

—Me siento como  _La Cenicienta_  —dijo Thomas encantado.

—Yo más como  _mujer bonita_  —expresó Christopher mientras observaba la elegancia de los demás asistentes.

—¡Vaya! Lo dices porque piensas que te regalaré la ropa al final de la semana o porque tendré que pagar por tu compañía.

—Eso último no está nada mal. Necesito ir al baño.

—Ehehehehe, y todavía no escuchas la ópera; está en francés, pero la vas amar  _pretty boy_.

—Desde luego, tendré un intérprete profesional, un experto en el francés.

—No olvides que debemos hablar lo menos posible, o el fantasma podría escucharnos…

—¿Cuál fantasma?

—El de la ópera —contestó Thomas mirándolo con seriedad—, éste es su teatro y él es un músico maniático que no perdonará el cuchicheo irrespetuoso. No debemos provocarlo, de lo contrario, aparecerá frente a nosotros sin esperarlo. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Qué miedo!

Christopher lo miró incrédulo, se acercó al oído de Thomas y declamó con voz profunda.

— _The Phantom of the Opera is here! Inside your mind…_

Thomas dio un leve sobresalto seguido de una sonrisa. El acomodador los esperaba para señalarles los asientos en el palco. Recibieron los programas junto con algunos promocionales sobre otras presentaciones. Thomas leyó ciertas partes del folleto para Christopher.

—La historia sucede a inicios del siglo diecinueve en Sevilla, España. Donde una gitana de carácter salvaje llamada Carmen, seduce a un pobre soldado de nombre Don José; debido a su poca experiencia en el amor, Carmen lo desquicia hasta destruirlo, cuando ésta cambia sus afectos al torero Escamillo, Don José decide tomar venganza matándola —expuso, al instante Christopher abrió los ojos como signo de sorpresa—. Reconocerás una de las primeras arias, es bastante popular; debes saber también que  _Carmen_ , en su tiempo, revolucionó la ópera francesa.

La mirada de Thomas fertilizaba el cuerpo de Christopher con el prominente verdor de sus ojos, transmitía la lozanía de un viñedo mediterráneo, el exótico encanto de un campo de arroz oriental, la profundidad de un bosque europeo y el misterio de una jungla amazónica; todo en un delicado ojeo; esa luz derramada sobre él parecía la de la misma Deméter, la bendición de una deidad que hacía germinar la vida por todo su ser. Sucedía igual con los campos. Los poros de la piel se abrían como lo hace la tierra al momento de ser arada, el vello crispado se erguía al igual que el trigo cuando está idóneo para ser cosechado, el sudor emergía sobre la dermis como el agua buscando traspasar las rocas.

Christopher se talló las palmas contra la sudadera para limpiarse la humedad. Temía seguir recordando y generarse una hiperhidrosis. Imposible no voltear al pasado, si éste había sido tan excepcional. Estaba casi frente al  _Lovelight_  y suspiró. Hubiese querido ir ahí acompañado por Thomas. Si tan sólo dejara la vanidad y se lo pidiera, seguramente él estaría a su lado en ese instante. Pero, no podía evitar sentirse afectado por las emociones, dominado por la ira, se veía abandonado, utilizado, herido y hasta traicionado. Regresó la vista al río con la esperanza de un alivio, el cargar con tales sentimientos comenzaba a irritarlo, ojalá y las aguas pudieran aligerarle el peso, llevárselo y ahogarlo en sus húmedas entrañas. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría mantenerse bajo el mutismo que concede el secreto.

Escuchó una risa tan idéntica a la de Thomas, que supuso un eco del ayer. Sin embargo, cada vez resultaba más clara y real, entonces giró la cabeza buscándolo. Quedó pasmado cuando lo encontró del otro lado del puente. ¿Si era él?, no lo parecía, enfundado con ropa holgada y sin esa formalidad que lo caracterizaba. Entrecerró los ojos para focalizar y desentrañar el acertijo. Sin duda era él, esas pupilas, la cara, la risa, los movimientos. Christopher sonrió instantáneamente, dejando a un lado sus perturbaciones. Estaba por gritarle, y en aquel momento advirtió, en medio de aquella multitud que aguardaba la llegada del bus, Thomas no iba solo; alguien más le hacía compañía, ¿quién era? ¿La joven a su lado? ¿Tal vez era Marianne? No tenía la edad suficiente para ser Elinor. Empero, la conversación de éste no se dirigía a ella, sino al hombre frente a él, no podía identificarlo puesto que aquél estaba de espaldas; podría ser un amigo ¿y si era el tal Ben? No, todos menos él, cualquiera menos el susodicho Ben. Exhaló una respiración para intentar calmarse sin conseguirlo, se escuchaban sólo bufidos de un animal embravecido.

Dio unos pasos con las manos sobre la cabeza, debía tomar una decisión rápida, sin más. —¡Al diablo! Me dará una jodida explicación ahora mismo —dijo con la voz enconada.

_L’amour est un oiseau rebelle, que nul ne peut apprivoiser, et c’est bien en vain qu’on l’appelle, s’il lui convient de refuser… **[1]**_

Impedido por el tránsito vehicular, aguardó aumentando su furia. El viento, compadecido de la apesadumbrada situación, quiso ayudarlo llevando un mensaje químico que fue entregado en forma de sutil ráfaga. Thomas se estremeció al decodificarlo, su cuerpo erosionaba al contacto de la turbonada, había recibido el recado eólico impregnado del temperamento de Christopher. Reconoció inmediatamente aquel olor característico, sensaciones perturbadoras lo invadieron.

—¿Sucede algo Tom? —Cuestionó el hombre frente a él.

—¡Ehehehehehe!, no, a veces la mente me hace jugarretas —dijo éste tranquilizándolo—. Ahí viene el bus, vamos, el frío comienza a inquietarme.

Christopher apresuró el paso hasta correr, quiso esquivar algunos autos y no tuvo éxito. Mientras tanto, el bus recogía a los últimos pasajeros. Uno de los automovilistas le lanzó perjurios haciéndolo perder los segundos necesarios para abordar el bus; sólo observó a Thomas cerca de la puerta de cristal, y sintió un escalofrío mortal, uno que se llevó todo la ígnea cólera, dejándole el frío de la desilusión. La mirada de Thomas, esa misma que se ufanaba de ser la causa, ahora pertenecía a otro. ¿Quién era el sujeto? La incertidumbre le cuajaba la sangre, cualquiera que lo hubiese tocado en esos minutos, lo creería muerto en vida; el cuerpo lucia yerme y la mirada sin luz, sólo el alma hueca y enraizada en ese cascarón sin ninguna otra gracia.

Llegó al hotel, pretendiendo realizar el plan original. Sin importar el cansancio, no pudo conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama. Él tenía que darle voz a las emociones agolpadas en el interior, o le causarían un terrible mal en el corazón. Abrió los ojos de repente, e hizo a un lado el edredón. Se incorporó pronunciando escarnios contra sí mismo y maldiciones. Rondó de un extremo de la alcoba al otro por varios minutos. El cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto fiero.

—¿A qué se debe todo esto? ¡Necesito una maldita explicación!, o voy a trastornarme de por vida, ¡Dios! No puedo permanecer así, ¡oh Tom! ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿Por qué? No debiste mirarlo así. No, no, ¡no! ¡No, carajo! ¡No, no, no debiste, maldita sea! ¡No, no, no! No puedes. Creí que sentías lo mismo. Lo pude ver en tus ojos, en esa mirada confitada y febril tan mía, pero embustera y tramposa. No sé ni por qué me has fascinado desde el primer momento, ojalá fuera posible prescindir de ti, pero no puedo, me es imposible. No es capricho quererte a mi lado, conmigo en todo momento. Me importa un carajo no tener derecho sobre ti, tú eres mío, porque te quiero, y tú sientes lo mismo, porque lo has insinuado sutil o descaradamente, no son desvaríos míos; tus palabras podrán disfrazarlo, pero tus manos, tu cuerpo, tu voz, ¡tus ojos! Lo sé, tus intereses distan a los de la amistad, ¿acaso crees que no los percibo?, ¿no te produzco el mismo efecto? Ni la devoción de Elkie, ni el hijo en camino han podido hacerme desistir. Tú eres una apetencia extraña de la cual no tenía conocimiento, con sólo verte bastó para descubrirla; insaciable, ninfómana, voraz, glotona, ávida, siempre hambrienta e insatisfecha; un parpadeo tuyo es suficiente para perder el juicio. Con toda esta revolución es imposible, ¡y hasta ridículo!, que no lo notes; pero juegas a hacerte el idiota ¿cierto? No lo niegues, te gusta jugar conmigo y con los demás, llevas ese disfraz de buena persona, pobre Candice, llegué a odiarla por ti, y debo compadecerla; ¡maldito seductor! ¡Basta de esta mierda! Te arruinaré el juego, si tú no quieres hablar, lo haré por ambos; si dices ser mi amigo, compartirás la fatiga que tú mismo me has dado.

_Si tu ne m’aimes pas, je t’aime. Et si je t’aime, prends garde à toi! **[2]**_

Y a la noche siguiente. Ahí estaba. Parado frente a la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Thomas. Indeciso si oprimía el botón del interfono o no. Ponía pretextos del porqué no estaría en casa. —Es viernes, tal vez salió a divertirse —se decía. Pero, el imaginarlo en otro lugar con el individuo “Ben” lo sacaba de quicio. Un hombre de edad madura venía de salida y le permitió la entrada. Christopher pasó saliva y aceptó el gesto. Caminaba lento, inclusive se quedaba inmóvil a ratos, parecía esperar indicaciones para avanzar. El teléfono estaba llamando, después de unos segundos la voz de Thomas resonó por la bocina. Oírse enunciado en aquellos labios con singular alegría le dio la confianza para avanzar hasta el departamento con el número treinta y dos.

Christopher confirmó que Thomas estaba en casa, estudiando sus diálogos para  _Secret of the Rose_ , un proyecto para la televisión londinense, inspirado en la tetralogía Lancaster de Shakespeare. Le relataba a detalle su participación cuando Thomas lo informó que debía abrir la puerta. No cabía en la sorpresa, el teléfono rodó por el suelo debido a que lo encontró en el umbral de ésta, Christopher lo saludó de nuevo y extendió los brazos para recibirlo, entonces él abrió los suyos y ambos se fundieron en un largo y profundo abrazo. La misma inquietante sensación de la noche anterior lo inundó. Thomas le agarró el cabello, las mejillas; intentaba comprobar si no era una ilusión.

—¡Oh, Chris! ¡Eres tú! Me da tanto gusto verte —dijo Thomas conteniendo la ansiedad de sus manos.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —Preguntó con cierto enfado.

—No, pero a veces el cerebro me gasta bromas —comentó invitándolo a pasar—. ¿Tienes mucho en Londres?

—Un día.

—Creí que estabas enojado conmigo —aseveró con ese brillo esmeralda en los ojos.

Christopher arqueó las cejas un poco y respondió.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—No devolviste ninguno de mis mensajes.

—¿Mensajes? ¿Cuáles mensajes?

Y lo recordó. La actitud sospechosa de Bob cuando lo encontró en la sala de ensayos, estaba cerca de la cafetera donde él había dejado su teléfono mientras iba al sanitario. En esa ocasión lo había cuestionado por el paradero de Thomas, no desconfió de él a pesar del ligero tono hipócrita que utilizó.

—Te dejé unos correos de voz en tu celular avisándote que no iba poder regresar en la fecha prometida. Sabes, cambié de agente, su nombre es Jude Winford, ¡qué personaje! Además de ser encantador, es muy eficiente, apenas lo contraté y me consiguió un papel en la última película de Allec Woodle,  _Love on a Waltz_. Tuve unas cuantas escenas, pero fue grandioso. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? Veo que cambiaste el color de tu cabello otra vez, ¿es para tu nueva película?

—Sí, la del cazador; de no ser por Liam, ni siquiera me habría presentado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No, simplemente el cansancio,  _The Servants_  me dejó agotado —declaró, mientras que por dentro maldecía e injuriaba a Bob. Podía atribuirle la fechoría de haber desaparecido esos mensajes del celular. Toda la angustia empezaba a diluirse al calor de ese verdor divino tan característico de sus ojos. Había recuperado a su Thomas.

—Ya verás como todo el trabajo valdrá el esfuerzo. Tengo un buen presentimiento, lo supe cuando leí el guión; la vida nos va a cambiar Chris, estoy seguro. Prepararé un poco de té.

—Espera, tengo algo que decirte.

Era el momento adecuado para enterarlo de su venidera paternidad. No sabía qué palabras utilizar, ni tampoco si el discurso era apropiado, evitaba verlo a los ojos. Simplemente dejó a su corazón expresar la emoción, el auténtico regocijo por su futuro hijo. Finalizó la confesión con la frase “voy a ser papá” y centró de nuevo la vista en la faz de Thomas. Éste se aproximó a él. Tomándolo del rostro, lo acercó al suyo para felicitarlo

—Un bebé Chris, ¡un bebé! ¡Cielos! ¡Qué bendición! Tú ayudaste a concebir una vida.

Sin ningún otro pensamiento, presa de la euforia causada por la felicidad, Thomas besó las mejillas de Christopher una y otra vez. Lo miró a los ojos, la respiración de ambos se aceleró, los corazones aumentaban sus latidos, las manos se volvían torpes. Christopher alzó el cuello para posicionarse sobre la barbilla de Thomas, éste rotó la cara para embonar con él, sus labios estaban a milímetros de unirse, pero finalmente Thomas optó por abrazarlo y repetirle lo contento que estaba por la noticia. Christopher aceptó la sincera emoción y entre los ojos se divisaron lágrimas contenidas.

Pasaron la noche conversando, entre tazas de té y mullidos cojines, recostado uno al lado del otro. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Christopher se despidió comprometiéndose a regresar otro día. Thomas lo abrazó de nuevo, le entregó una bolsa de papel con un sándwich y una manzana, le deseo suerte y cerró la puerta. Emitió un largo suspiro de alivio, de inmediato agarró el móvil sobre la mesa de centro y tecleó veloz. Una voz de agudo oscuro contestó.

—¡Hey! ¡Buen día! Lo siento, ¿estás muy ocupado? Necesito un favor. No quiero importunarte, pero no tengo a nadie más —Thomas guardó silencio y se talló la mejilla con el hombro—. Perfecto, estaré ahí en media hora ¿te parece? Te lo agradezco, nos vemos. Adiós.

Se duchó con premura, y en el tiempo señalado arribó al  _Piccadilly Circus_. Atravesó la calle hasta detenerse en  _The Piper_ , una cafetería en el corazón del  _West End_. Empujó la puerta para observar a detalle, entonces lo encontró en una de las mesas cerca de la terraza, aquél usaba gafas negras, intentaba pasar desapercibido. Thomas lo saludó con familiaridad y lo llamó “Ben”.

Benjamin T. Cumberledge, era un actor y compatriota. Había ganado fama gracias a una renombrada serie inglesa. Se habían conocido durante la filmación de  _Sailor War 94’!_ , Ben había rescatado a Thomas de una de las situaciones más embarazosas de toda su vida. Lo remembraba a detalle, era un nueve de febrero, la mañana de su cumpleaños número treinta. El día sería bastante ocupado, no habría tiempo de celebrar, por ello decidió bañarse al amanecer. No pensó que resultaría terrible hasta que el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo helándole la piel. Por desconocida razón, no funcionaba el calentador. Presuroso se enjabonó para durar lo menos posible en tal situación. Titiritando de frío agarró la toalla para secarse y calmar el temblor corporal, sin embargo, cuando no encontró la maleta en la habitación, recordó que ésta seguía en el pasillo, sobre el maletero.

Trepidado de frío y coraje anduvo por el corredor hasta dar con ella. Su equipaje estaba justo arriba, encima de los demás. Agradeció a la genética que le había concedido gran altura, se estiró un poco, pero la valija estaba atorada. Esbozó algunas groserías producto del hastío. Jaló y jaló derribando otras bolsas, con el pie las hizo a un lado regocijándose por el triunfo, pero no avistó la mochila a su izquierda, y tropezó. Evitando irse contra el suelo pisó la toalla. Él se mantuvo y la otra cayó. En ese momento parte de la producción y elenco de la cinta entraron por el pasillo entonando el  _Feliz Cumpleaños_. La toalla estaba sepultada entre el reguero de maletas. Thomas no reaccionaba. Ben sostenía el pastel y sin pensarlo corrió hasta él estampándole el bizcocho en los genitales.

El bochorno lo embargó por completo; desnudo, enfadado, con frío y ahora lleno de merengue hasta las ingles. Ben le pidió disculpas después, cuando le llevó el equipaje hasta la habitación,  ya antes lo había conducido hasta ella con el plato de pastel sobre el pubis. Fue una experiencia abrumadora que ahora le parecía risible. Pero, eso motivó una profunda y sincera amistad con él. Las ideas de Christopher estaban lejos de la realidad. Si bien, le tenía gran cariño, jamás propasó las fronteras de la hermandad. Ben estaba al tanto de los pormenores de la relación con Christopher, incluso aconsejaba a Thomas al respecto.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Cuestionó Ben quitándose los lentes.

—No. Sólo tomaré una infusión de manzanilla.

—Mejor de tila, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

—¿Te enteraste que le cambiaron el nombre a la película?

—Sí, ahora es  _Sailor War Supreme_. Pero no me citaste aquí para discutir sobre un título, ¿o sí?

Thomas sucumbió la mirada frente a la franqueza de Ben.

—Soy un ser despreciable, la persona más falsa sobre la tierra.

—¡Oh! Satán debería preocuparse, alguien intenta quitarle el puesto —expresó Ben acomodándose el saco.

—Besé a Leo —confesó deprisa Thomas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Leo, el hermano de Christopher… ¡Lo besé!

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… —Ben quedó estupefacto—. Ya habíamos aclarado esto, no negabas una posible homosexualidad. Me dijiste que jamás dudaste de tu preferencia hasta conocer a Christopher y concluimos que tu afición por él se debía a una rara mezcla de sentimientos. Ahora, vienes con esto, ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿ya lo sabe tu amigo?

—¡No! ¡Los cielos nos protejan!

—Bueno, eso nos da tiempo para elaborar una estrategia —Ben recargó los codos sobre la mesa, unió las manos entrelazando los dedos, analizaba los hechos—. Así que el hermano… ¿El hermano? ¡El hermano!

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Es imperdonable —dijo Thomas cubriéndose el rostro plagado de vergüenza.

—Está bien, tampoco es irremediable. Digo, al menos no traes betún en el trasero. Un beso no significa nada. Nos besamos todo el tiempo, somos actores ¿no? Vamos de aquí para allá, traemos y llevamos. Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo. Así que, mejor cuéntame los pormenores. Un minuto —replicó Ben revisando el menú por segunda ocasión—. Necesito una copa de vino, ya no quiero café. ¿Aquí sirven vino? Espero que al menos tengan de mesa.

—Vaya, ¿por dónde iniciar? —Thomas comprimió los labios—. El jueves por la mañana…

—¿El jueves? Hoy es sábado, esto será interesante —comentó Ben frotándose las palmas de las manos entre sí.

El jueves por la mañana Thomas había salido a correr al parque ubicado sobre  _Dashwood Street_. La lista del reproductor de audio estaba cerca de la mitad cuando sintió la vibración del teléfono celular. Se trataba de Leo, el hermano de Christopher; venía a Londres para reunirse con el representante de un sello discográfico que estaba interesado en su música. Sin haber visitado el país antes, solicitó la ayuda de Thomas, quien a pesar de los compromisos acordados, decidió posponerlos para atenderlo. Durante la premier de  _LORD_  interactuaron un par de veces, y más tarde en las grabaciones de  _The Servants_ , Leo visitó a Christopher en algunas ocasiones; Thomas y él congeniaron al momento. Leo tenía mucho en común con Christopher, y al igual que sucedió con el segundo hermano, no le fue difícil simpatizar con el tercero. Mantenían una esporádica comunicación. Por tal hecho, Leo no dudó en pedirle el favor a Thomas.

Aquél volvía de una filmación desde Carolina del Norte, aunque su deseo era triunfar en la música, había encontrado gusto en la actuación. Sin embargo, viajaba con la esperanza de encontrar buenas noticias. Thomas no tuvo tiempo de regresar al departamento y asearse, fue directo al aeropuerto donde lo recogería. Aunque Thomas planeaba retomar sus actividades en la tarde, esto no fue posible debido al tema común de las conversaciones entre ellos, Christopher.

Leo aumentaba más el panorama, cada frase era un hallazgo, descubría cosas nuevas y encantadoras. Desde la visión del hermano podía concebir otra imagen de Christopher, inquirir toda clase de anécdotas, husmear entre los recuerdos íntimos, buscar entre los pasajes de vida; la niñez, la adolescencia, la juventud. Thomas devoraba y atesoraba cada palabra, las volvía suyas, pues de alguna manera inusual, sentía a Christopher más cerca de él. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que terminaron en  _Lovelight_ bebiendo un té china jazmín. El hombre que Christopher no pudo identificar esa noche ofuscado por los celos, era Leo.

—Luego, deberías tocar algo para mí —declaró Thomas a Leo mientras esperaban el bus.

—Desde luego, sabías que Chris me enseñó a tocar la guitarra —confesó éste.

—¡Wow! ¿Chris toca la guitarra? No lo sabía.

—Lo hace, aprendió durante el  _middle school_. Tienes que oírlo, es buenísimo, pídele que toque  _Hotel California_ , la interpreta realmente bien. Sólo no me delates, insinúaselo como si fuese idea tuya.

—Lo haré, movido por una terrible curiosidad —aludió Thomas.

Y en ese momento una ligera brisa lo cubrió completamente. Un poderoso embelesamiento lo tomó por sorpresa. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo encontró una revelación subyugadora, aquel joven no sólo tenía rasgos de Christopher, sino que parecía su gemelo. Esa mirada honda, cerúlea y tempestiva; Thomas la observó embriagado de placer. De pronto, no contemplaba a Leo, sino al mismo Christopher años atrás, justo cuando lo vio por primera vez en el elevador del  _Tower McWayne_. Su cabello rubio con ese tono acaramelado, el rostro con la barba apenas crecida, el cuerpo no tan musculado, el aire campirano y rústico. Hasta la voz comenzaba a sonar más profunda.

—El cuerpo humano es capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias —dijo Ben al escuchar el relato de Thomas.

—Te juro, no sé qué diantres me sucedió, me perdí; quizás fue porque todo el día hablamos de Christopher, lo traje tanto tiempo en la memoria que finalmente me trastornó. ¡La maldita cabeza está fallándome!

—Tu cabeza únicamente intenta satisfacer tu deseo, eso es todo. Un afán reprimido por tu razón. Evocar la imagen del Chris del ascensor fue la manera en que tu subconsciente podía cumplir ese anhelo sin faltar a tus conceptos éticos y morales, porque en aquel entonces él era soltero y sin compromisos. Si hubieras dado mayor libertad a tu corazón, probablemente él estaría contigo. No sólo como amigo, si no de la manera que siempre has querido —Ben sorbió un trago de vino tinto, lo saboreó y observó a Thomas—. ¿Qué? Deja de mirarme así, sabes que tengo razón. Nunca lo has visto como amigo o como un hermano. Has titubeado en cantidad de aspectos. Tu sexualidad, por ejemplo. De cualquier modo, pasemos al beso. ¿Cómo se dio?

—Me empeñé en mantener la ilusión y lo invité a mi departamento, le ofrecí alojamiento…

—¿Y aceptó? —Interrumpió Ben.

—Sí.

—Granuja ¡pícaro! —Exclamó. Thomas bajó la cara hasta encontrarse con la mesa—. Vamos, continúa. Estamos cerca de la parte más interesante.

Leo no despreció la propuesta. Al contrario, agradeció el gesto. Thomas estuvo tentado a descorchar una botella de vino espumoso. Con el último resquicio de cordura optó por preparar té. Marianne había dejado algunas mezclas de especias orientales. Los Hentzwood tenían una fuerte inclinación por la exótica India, la boda de Christopher se había realizado en una de las islas con mayor apego a las tradiciones de esa cultura. El agua soltó el hervor, Thomas la dejó caer sobre dos tazas de porcelana, y encima colocó el empaque con los compuestos. Encontró a Leo sentado en el sofá, hojeando el guión que tenía plan de estudiar esa noche.

—¿El secreto de la rosa?

—Sí, debo repasarlo. A inicios del año comienzan las grabaciones —Thomas le ofreció la taza de té—. ¿Está bien eso, o mejor te traigo una soda, un jugo?

—No. Es grandioso —respondió Leo, quien acercó la nariz y adivinó el compuesto—. El tesoro hindú.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

—Tesoro hindú, así le llaman a esta preparación, es de mis favoritas.

Thomas sonrió y quitó el libreto del regazo de Leo, lo devolvió a la mesa tratando de organizar el tiempo de mañana. Leo advirtió la preocupación de éste.

—Tienes que trabajar y te estoy retrasando.

—No, para nada. Simplemente soy un poco compulsivo, es todo.

—Siendo así, déjame ayudarte. Repasemos juntos.

—¿Cómo? No, eso sería injusto. Aburrirte con mis cosas.

—¡Sin cuidado!, quiero sentirme útil. Vamos, lo haremos divertido, elijamos al azar.

Thomas sonrió tenuemente, se acercó más a Leo para poder compartir el escrito. Éste abrió el encuadernado y señaló una página. La taza casi quedaba vacía. Leo tenía mucha facilidad para memorizar, habían estudiado al menos cuatro de las escenas más complejas. Thomas se disculpó de nuevo por tal actividad, Leo volvió a reiterarle el apoyo, acto seguido lo cuestionó acerca de su edad; los treinta de Thomas sumados a los veintiuno del primero, dieron cincuenta y uno. Ese fue el número que indicaba la cuartilla a memorizar.

—Bien, Hal busca consejo de Sir John —leyó Leo—. Tú eres Hal y yo Sir John. Adelante, te toca primero.

Thomas comenzó el discurso. Las palabras brotaban débilmente, pero conforme avanzaba, éstas encontraban la fuerza para sustentarse fuera. La vista de Leo estaba concentrada en la faz del hablante. Thomas se inquietó ante el índigo que asomaba en el iris de sus ojos, lucían idénticos a los de aquél; enmudeció delante del naciente Edén que emergía de ellos, un extravagante paraíso de zafiro y matices cobaltos le rodeó en instantes; sumergido en aquella profundidad marina perdió la conciencia. Un fluido de ideas convergió sobre su mente atribulada. Una nueva enunciación emergió desde las fibras más sensibles del corazón, alentado por el brío penetrante de aquella mirada con capacidades pirómanas.

Levantó la mano suavemente hasta rozar el pómulo de Leo, podía sentir el frágil crecimiento del vello sobre las mejillas. La otra mano se alzó sobre la cara también, para disipar cualquier duda sobre un posible engaño; podía experimentar las diferentes texturas de aquella piel y su mente estaba convencida de la presencia de Christopher. Los dedos jugueteaban entre las raíces del cabello pues Thomas conocía la consecuencia de semejante gala. Acariciándole las líneas de la frente buscaba ultimar el retrato mental que había construido. Bajó los pulgares dibujando la forma de la nariz y en sus huecos percibió una expulsión ligera de aire carbonatado. Dicha circunstancia le dio valor para admirar aquellos labios, largos y finos, tan tersos y esponjados, cincelados sobre el mármol más fino. ¿Quién pudiera resistirse a tal imagen? Ni Venus se sentiría capacitada para esta labor. Inflamado de pasión mortal, anhelaba sosegar el calor producido en su interior, extinguir el frenesí añil que lo había consumido desde aquel encuentro.

Leo no realizó movimiento alguno, ni siquiera cuando recibió los labios de Thomas contra los suyos. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, provocándole ligeras descargas eléctricas que le causaron irreconocible reacción. Aunque sus ojos dilataron, y después sus cejas se elevaron ante tal efecto, todos se rindieron frente a la embestida. Quizá la mano de Thomas sobre su cuello le propinaba cierto relajamiento que le obligaba a cerrar los parpados. Pese a que sus brazos se mantenían al margen, no pasó mucho para que acabaran comprimidos sobre la espalda de su pareja. Thomas, por su lado notó como la fuerza de las mandíbulas aumentaba, tuvo que contraer la mano sobre el cuello de Leo para no desvanecerse, mientras éste le apretaba más contra sí. La respiración se aceleraba con cada nueva proeza, el aire escaseaba, si ninguno lograba detenerse, se asfixiarían. El arrebato los hizo caer al suelo. Una bocanada de aire les refrescó el cerebro; separándose finalmente. Agitados, desorbitados, en mitad de un éxtasis, aún en la cumbre del monte Kailash, distanciaron la vista uno del otro. Leo azorado por su virilidad exaltada, bajó la cabeza. Thomas, con las manos sobre la sien, trataba de ensamblar una justificación válida. Los dos jalaban aire de manera exacerbada. El celo se difuminaba poco a poco, sólo esperaban a que el otro se atreviera a usar la palabra.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Ben con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, ansioso por averiguar el resto— ¿Luego qué?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué usas ese tono? —Rebatió Thomas.

—¿Cuál? —Dijo Ben haciéndose el despistado.

Thomas parecía intimidarse ante las preguntas, aunque había buscado a Ben para desahogarse y pedir su consejo, ahora perdía las ganas. No deseaba hacerlo más. Conforme avanzaba en la anécdota se daba cuenta, en realidad si había besado a Leo, y no se trataba de una fantasía onírica. La culpa lo martirizaba. Leo no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido, sin embargo, se suscitaron ciertos momentos incómodos. Durante la noche algunos encuentros en el baño, o Leo saliendo de la ducha, o Thomas entrando a ella. Ben lucía como un juez inquisidor, sin que él estuviera consciente de serlo. Eran ideas de Thomas. Sin exponerse más, éste finalizó intentando ser conciso y claro. Ben observó la turbación en la faz y fingió entenderlo todo. Sabía que su amigo, tarde o temprano, acabaría por revelarle el resto de la historia. Leo se había marchado a la mañana siguiente, para fortuna de Thomas, quien no esperaba la visita de Christopher. Fue una auténtica sorpresa. Creyéndolo parte de la alucinación o de la traición mental de la que era víctima, lo acarició y tocó para convencerse, no era un reflejo plasmado en un cuerpo ajeno.

Volvió a casa con la esperanza de abstraerse en su trabajo, pero el mundo onírico también estaba plagado de la obsesión por Christopher. No pudo repasar diálogo alguno sin dejar de pensar en los dos hermanos, y lo que su hazaña podría ocasionar entre los tres y su relación. Sinceramente, lo preocupaba más la opinión de Christopher que la de Leo. Intentaba justificar sus actos, al hacerlo debía exteriorizar el afecto real, el sentimiento fidedigno, aquél que trataba de ahogar en medio de sus razonamientos desde hace dos veranos. Ni el saberle prohibido bajo los mandamientos, inculcados por su madre, le quitó las ansias. Lo quería, deseaba poseerlo, tocarlo y mimarlo. La ansiedad de sus manos y del cuerpo mismo era tan inmensa que había intentado desahogarse en la figura de Leo. Lo más parecido a ese Christopher de antaño, libre, entregado, seductor, juguetón, cariñoso.

Ni siquiera el té calmaba sus pensamientos, ya había bebido más de litro y medio sin éxito alguno. Un malestar en el abdomen, que más tarde se convirtió en fuerte dolor lo ayudó. Lejos de perjudicarlo, lo distrajo de la aflicción mental. Elinor estaba fuera de la ciudad, Marianne vacacionaba con su madre en Portugal, no pensó en su padre cuando la enfermedad se agravó. Llamó de nuevo a Ben buscando su auxilio. Éste vivía relativamente cerca y no dudó en socorrerlo. Pese a las suplicas de Thomas, el té fue retirado de la dieta por órdenes médicas. Nada de sal, carne de cerdo, mantequilla o café. Al parecer su rutina alimenticia no era compatible con la del conde Lucio, el cambio radical de una a otra había sido el origen del mal. Sin embargo, él había implorado por una inquietud mayor que lo obligara a olvidar la emocional.

Thomas estaba dormido cuando el interfono rompió el silencio de la habitación. Ben acudió de inmediato y cuando preguntaron por “Tom”, se limitó a decir que éste no podía atender por causas de fuerza mayor. El interlocutor sin haberse identificado, sólo cuestionó el nombre del informante.  Ben extrañado pronunció su nombre, pero más desconcertado quedó al percatarse de la desaparición del interrogador. Al pasar por alto, preguntar un denominativo no creyó necesario informar a Thomas sobre la visita, cuando aquél despertó.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Pero, la tarde resultó un infierno para Christopher, quien obcecado por la rabia no conseguía coordinar los pensamientos. Intentaba disculpar la ausencia de Thomas, empero cada vez que éste no contestaba el celular, los argumentos de absolución fracasaban. No era capaz de contener tanta molestia, pensaba lastimarlo, tal vez golpearlo. Lacerarlo de cualquier manera posible, la más cruel y sádica, una capaz de hacerlo retorcerse de dolor, torturarlo, llevarlo a la agonía desmedida, embaucarlo en el mismísimo calvario de la pasión. Quería verlo sufrir con la misma intensidad que lo hacia él. Debido a todo este mar emocional, no estaba concentrado en los ensayos a campo abierto, no podía dominar al caballo. Una bestia montaba a otra. Finalmente, cayó al suelo haciéndose algunos raspones y moretones. Y encontró un consuelo abrumador, al igual que Thomas. Le aminoró el otro padecimiento.

La noche alcanzó a Christopher sobre _Mansfield Park_. La casa de Thomas no estaba lejos, quiso el destino reunirlos en semejante situación. El primero vio al segundo en agradable compañía mientras descendía de un taxi. Thomas abrazó a Ben, agradeciéndole otra vez sus atenciones. Caminó hasta la puerta del edificio, incrustó la llave sobre la cerradura y miró a Ben. La puerta se abrió y levantó la mano en señal de despedida, el auto arrancó incorporándose hacia _Dashwood Street_.  Distraído estaba, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Christopher, entonces éste lo tomó del brazo por la fuerza y lo obligó a entrar.

—¡Chris! —Exclamó Thomas estrellándose contra la pared—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Christopher actuaba embrutecido, desposeído de cualquiera de los sentidos, ahogado en la hiel. Salivaba como animal rabioso y resollaba con furor bestial. Thomas sintió la fuerza disuelta entre los dedos de éste, pudo percibir como le magullaban la piel hasta amoratársela. Pretendía no quejarse, pero el tartamudeo en su voz denotaba el daño corporal.

—¿Quién era ese sujeto? —Cuestionó Christopher poniéndole la cara frente a la suya para enfrentarlo.

Thomas lo observaba pasmado, pero la presión de éste sobre su brazo lo hizo hablar.

— ¡Ahhh! Es Ben, un ami… ¡Ahhh! ¡Me estás lastimando Chris!

—¿Quién demonios es Ben? —Volvió a interrogar Christopher, poniendo la otra mano sobre el brazo de Thomas para ejercer mayor control.

—Ya te dije que es un amigo ¡ahhh, me duele! —Quejó Thomas.

—Y tú, ¿te has puesto a pensar cuánto me has lastimado? —Arremetió Christopher acercándole el cuerpo. Era el inicio de la confesión, no importaba como salieran las palabras, sólo debía expresarlas. Torpes, ineptas, absurdas, locas, testarudas, absolutas, graciosas, bobas, tontas, cerriles, desastrosas, inequívocas, puras, voluptuosas, sublimes, auténticas y verdaderas—. Te vi con ese sujeto, mirarte tan contento con alguien más me da miedo, mucho miedo. No soportó verte feliz con nadie más, al menos no con esa felicidad que está destinada para mí. Esas risas, miradas, gestos, modos, suspiros. Todos deben ser míos, me pertenecen por el derecho legítimo que otorgan los sentimientos, pero lo has olvidado, me has reemplazado.

—No lo entiendo Chris —se excusó Thomas.

—¿Recuerdas aquel verso de _Venus y Adonis_?

Thomas guardó silencio, lo veía fijo. Intentaba descubrir la razón del enojo, pero no podía deducirla, o más bien no quería hacerlo. Christopher clavó sus pupilas azules sobre él como dos frías dagas de hielo, resollando siguió.

—El poema, el que escribiste en la servilleta mientras desayunábamos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me limpié con ella sin darme cuenta, si no es porque te reíste y vi la tinta en mi cara.

—Sí, pero no entiendo. Deberíamos… Vamos a calmarnos, hablemos como dos caballeros.

—Eso hacemos —respondió Christopher con ira—. Quiero que lo recites ahora.

—¿Qué?

—¡Recita el jodido poema! —Ordenó colérico.

Asustado. Aquél no siguió negándose. La memoria no contenía registro alguno, y en un resquicio de cordura, Thomas entonó el inicio.

— _'Thrice-fairer than myself,' thus she began… 'The field's chief flower, sweet above compare…_ —Le observó para descubrir si aquello bastaba para calmarlo, pero la mirada de Christopher le expresó lo contrario.

—Sigue.

— _Stain to all nymphs, more lovely than a man, more white and red than doves or roses are; Nature that made thee, with herself at strife, saith that the world hath ending with thy life…_

—¿Por qué lo pusiste sobre la servilleta?

—No lo sé.

—Pienso que si lo sabes. _Tres veces más hermoso de lo que yo soy_ …

Thomas se mantenía callado y con la mirada al suelo.

— _Cuya flor y dulzura, ciegamente ama el prado, que a las ninfas empañas, y que eres como el hombre, más blanco que las rosas y las propias palomas… **[3]**_

—¡Alto! Ya no sigas —dijo Thomas con voz mermada.

—Lo mismo digo. Tú no sigas. Dime ¿eh?, ¿a qué estamos jugando? Vamos, dímelo. Porque no puedo entenderte.

—No jugamos a nada Chris…

—Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿cuál es tu juego?

—¡No hay juego!

—Conmigo tienes un juego, uno seriamente peligroso. De miradas, toqueteos, arrebatos…

—Si te refieres a lo que pasó frente a Dalilah…

—¡Me importa un pedazo de…!

—¡Pues a mí sí me importa! —Interrumpió Thomas—. No sé a qué carajos viene todo esto. Si para ti sólo soy Tom…

—¡Idiota! ¿No te das cuenta? —Christopher liberó un largo suspiro intentando calmarse—. Sí, sólo eres Tom. ¡Mi Tom!

—¿Qué?

—No sé si lo intuyes, o no. Tienes que saberlo o voy a enloquecer imaginando tu posible respuesta. Luché, en vano y con todas mis fuerzas, pero no funcionó. ¿Debería seguir siendo un secreto, aunque lo conozcas inconscientemente? Permíteme decir cuánto te admiro y te amo, con vehemente pasión.

No es la primera vez que enunció estas palabras, pero quiero hacer de tu conocimiento su genuino significado. Te amo, con inmensidad de matices. Como amigo, camarada, compañero, hermano, cómplice; como ser humano, niño, hombre, muchacho; como objeto del deseo y laurel de satisfacción. Te amo, a pesar de mi género mismo, de mi compromiso y saberme ajeno. De la situación, del tiempo, de las circunstancias, de la convicción de las cosas, de la seguridad y por encima de la duda punzante. Los celos han sido capaces de elevar el volumen de mi corazón y manifestar la vorágine dentro de él, consecuencia de mis afectos por ti; que tú, tal vez provocaste sin planearlo o con total ventaja. Ni siquiera pensaré en eso; como espero no lo hagas tú, si todas estas sensaciones que hoy me hacen romper el silencio se encuentran mal versadas por mis especulaciones. Es injusto, lo sé, pero yo no escogí amarte de tal modo, como tampoco lo has hecho tú. ¿Inocente o culpable? Al amor le importa una mierda los juicios valorativos. Fue así, simple y sin pretensión. No omitiré que la belleza de tu rostro me injurió con ese fulgor esmeralda, y lo digo así, porque he enfermado desde entonces; busqué curas para sacarme este doliente mal, sin conseguir un remedio capaz de sanarme. Ni Elkie y su increíble devoción han sido suficientes. Me ha ayudado. Potente anestésico para tan cruel padecimiento. Soy agradecido. También la amo, no me obligues a ponerlo sobre escala alguna con el tuyo en competencia, pues sospecho que el resultado no le favorezca a ella. Te quiero con un amor tan casto como epicúreo, tan carnal como espiritual, honesto y puro, voluble y sensual. ¿Sientes lo mismo? ¿Qué más puedo argumentar en mi defensa? ¿Qué más podría decir a mi favor? ¿Tú lo sientes?

Me encontraba incapacitado y vulnerable. Celoso y herido. Frustrado e impotente. Si hoy he tenido el valor de alzar la voz fue porque un temor mayor me hizo presa. No quiero perderte, aunque con todo lo dicho, termine por hacerlo. No es amenaza, mucho menos advertencia, pero si me echarás de tu vida, sin más, debes saber que me habrás despojado de todas mis facultades primordiales y no me quedaría motor alguno. Mis sentimientos acabarían pudriéndose conmigo. Soy un cobarde, no lo niego. Pero decidí, sea cual sea tu contestación, enterarte de su existencia. ¿Sueno egoísta? Sí, es probable. Nunca dije que esto fuera perfecto. Te declaro mis tormentos y mis fortunas, porque eres mi amigo. No tengo más que decir. Sólo repetiré cuanto te amo. Para que lo entiendas. No más juegos. Te amo, con un sentimiento que creía exclusivo para las mujeres. Así, sin más. Sólo soy yo, Chris. Un corazón perdidamente enamorado de ti —Finalizó.

Thomas quedó estático. La inesperada confesión lo había despojado de los sentidos. Christopher lo examinaba atento, en la espera de una réplica y nada. Thomas estaba fuera de sí. Impaciente lo volvió a tomar de los brazos, dañándolo pretendía hacerlo reaccionar. Lo sacudía con frenesí hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de un pequeño niño. Era James, quien reconoció la voz de Thomas y con los gritos de Chris, había salido de casa para auxiliar a su amigo. Thomas regresó de su pasmes al oír el llanto de su vecino.

—Tranquilo James —dijo Thomas virando el rostro para confortarlo—, todo está bien. Es mi amigo Chris, le gusta jugar esta clase de juegos, ¿verdad Chris?

Cuestionó Thomas volviendo los ojos hacia el agresor.

—Sí —respondió Christopher soltándolo—. Me gusta jugar así.

—Pero no sucede nada. Calma. Estoy bien. No llores por favor —declaró con ternura—. A veces Chris se sobresalta y olvida que estamos jugando. Vuelve a casa, anda. Estaré bien. Te prometo que comeremos una madalena muy pronto.

La sonrisa de Thomas tenía un efecto prodigioso sobre quien la recibiese. James había pasado del llanto al alivio en segundos. Quizá, ese mismo se aplicaba sobre Christopher pero de modo negativo. Ambos se encontraron con los ojos, uno esperaba una respuesta y el otro se rehusaba a darla.  James los estudió por unos momentos, después dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su departamento. Las miradas se prolongaron, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

—Di algo —comentó Christopher—. Lo que sea, pero dilo ya. No quiero estar con esta angustia más tiempo. Por favor. Te lo pido como amigos.

—No sé qué decir —confesó Thomas—. Yo, no sé. No sé Chris. Perdóname no sé…

Y salió corriendo del edificio. El cielo comenzó a retumbar justo como aquel día en el elevador de la torre _McWayne_. Sin embargo, esa vez los dos habían ignorado la fuerte tormenta, puesto que estaban más absortos conociéndose. Christopher se tumbó sobre la pared hasta caer al piso. Ni el hecho de llorar podía consolarlo. El pánico se convirtió en realidad. Una muy amarga, doliente y cruda.

 

[1] _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_ [ _El amor es un pájaro rebelde_ ] ("Habanera" para la ópera "Carmen”). Autor: Georges Bizet, interpretada por Katherine Jenkins. _El amor es un pájaro rebelde, que nadie puede enjaular, y es en vano llamarlo, si él preﬁere rehusarse._

[2] _Si tú no me amas, yo te amo. Y si yo te amo, ¡ten cuidado!_

[3] Fragmento de la versión lírica de Ramón García González


	6. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Ring Ring la guardo con emoción, y estoy junto al teléfono, sin moverme estoy mirándolo. Ring Ring llámame al fin, por favor... ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 6. Ring Ring**

—Ya está —dijo Christopher atando la pulsera sobre la muñeca de Thomas y esbozando una sonrisa preguntó—. ¿Seguro quieres usarla?

—Sí, lo haré mientras me das un anillo de compromiso —expresó. Christopher sonrió y lo abrazó.

_The way we moved so close in the darkness; all the music, the magic, the thrill; I must have been so lost in the moment; I missed the chance to make you my own; now I know, now I know, now I know… **[1]**_

Ben salía de la cocina con una taza de espumosa cocoa caliente cuando llamaron a la puerta, dejó la bebida sobre la mesa y abrió; su rostro desconcertado se encontró con un Thomas mojado, agitado y temblando de frío. Lo invitó a pasar, lo cubrió con una manta de franela y le dio la cocoa. Thomas recordaba la noche del club parisino, la filmación de _LORD_ y _The Servants_ , las memorias lo mantenían abstraído de la realidad. La mirada estaba pérdida en algún punto de la blanca pared del departamento de Ben, quien volvía de la cocina con otra taza; éste se sentó frente a él para examinarlo.

Después de unos minutos, Thomas balbuceó unas palabras que Ben apenas alcanzó a comprender. —Chris es tan romántico, a su manera lo es; con una mirada, un abrazo, un gesto, un guiño. El verano que pasamos juntos ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida. Tú me conoces, sabes cuán romántico soy. Chris es el príncipe azul con el cual todas las niñas sueñan y al que todos los niños aspiran convertirse. Ese día que Elkie lo visitó en el set, aún no era su esposa. Él insistió en presentarnos, yo no pude atreverme, era demasiado; hoy entiendo por qué quería hacerlo. Deseaba probarme. Había vivido una fastuosa ilusión, creyéndolo mío hasta que lo vi con ella, entonces desperté de mi sueño. Sin embargo, aún quedaba esperanza en mi corazón, de tenerlo todos los veranos restantes de mi vida. Y el día de Año Nuevo supe que se había casado con su novia. Tonto ¿no? ¿Él o yo? Ambos. Yo creí, creí —la voz se le quebró—. Me sentí tan estúpido cuando comprobé la noticia, me negaba a considerarla verdadera. Y me costó mucho aceptarlo, calmar la pena en mi alma, controlar el impulso de buscarlo y reclamarle por irresoluto. ¿Sabes? Me reclama que yo jugué con él ¿puedes creerlo? Los cielos manden un relámpago castigándome si alguna vez actué guiado por el egoísmo. Al contrario, decidí excluir cualquier sentimiento ajeno a la amistad, yo no podía faltar a su cariño; aunque quisiera abrazarlo, estrecharlo contra mi cuerpo y fundirme en su calor; volviéndome uno con él dejaría de tener necesidades tan voluntariosas. Pero, lo imaginaba ajeno a mis afectos amorosos, y hoy todo ha cambiado. Aunque yo acepte sus palabras, ¿qué sucedería después? ¿Luego qué? ¿Seremos amantes? ¿Visitas clandestinas?

—Podrían… ¿Comprar joyas, viajar, un departamento? —Argumentó Ben confundido.

—¿Más juegos en doble sentido? ¿Miradas de complicidad? Chris hizo su elección hace tiempo, ¿por qué ahora me exige escoger cuando mis opciones son limitadas? Hijo de puta. Ahora tiene un compromiso con Elkie y su futuro bebé. Yo no puedo interponerme.

—¿Tom, de qué hablas?

—Ben, no me creo capaz de tal bajeza. Aunque tengo miedo. Temo por mi juicio, después de la confesión, sus palabras han derrumbado mi fortaleza y él puede doblegar mi voluntad si así lo desea. No me resistiré a complacer ninguno de sus anhelos. Mataría o moriría con una sola orden suya. ¿Ves? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no pude responderle? Más feliz no hubiera podido estar llenándolo con mis besos, rodeándolo con mis brazos, gritándole que yo también lo amo, que lo idolatro como un hereje de los bosques a su dios pagano, como Venus humillada y rendida de pasión ante Adonis.

—Tom, lo siento… No estoy entendiendo nada, explícate —declaró Ben soplando sobre la taza para disipar el calor del líquido contenido en ella.

—Chris me ha confesado sus sentimientos, me ama Ben —Thomas sonrió eufórico—. ¡Me ama! ¡Imagínalo! Lo hubieses escuchado, fue tan dulce, tan tierno, tan perfecto. Mi corazón se aceleró con cada palabra articulada. ¡Oh, Ben! ¡Nada se compara a tal dicha!

—¡Carajo! ¿En serio? —Cuestionó Ben con genuina sorpresa.

—Sí.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el monólogo?

—¿Por qué? ¡Agh, Ben, vamos! Sabes bien el porqué. ¡Porque está casado!

—Tienes razón, olvidaba ese pequeño detalle —dijo. Thomas volteó la cara haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Y? ¿Qué le contestaste?

—No lo hice…

—¿Qué?

—No pude —se lamentó—, no pude. En mi cabeza convergieron tantas cosas después de su confidencia. Simplemente no pude. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué puedo esperar de él? No está en la misma posición que antes. Hay mucho de por medio. Contra eso yo no puedo, no me siento apto.

—Intuyo que el pobre hombre estaba poseído por el eros.

—¿Eros? Por los celos dirás —Thomas sacó los brazos de la manta y le mostró las huellas de Christopher sobre su piel, convertidas en moretones.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Chris…

—¡Qué se vaya al diablo! Retiro mis condolencias por él. Animal.

—Ya lo dijiste, estaba enloquecido de celos y adivina por culpa de quién.

—¿De quién? —Interrogó Ben—. ¡Espera! No me digas, ¿se enteró de lo de Leo?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—De ti.

—¡Qué! ¡¿De mí?! —Exclamó Ben intentando no escupir.

—Me reclamó que lo había cambiado por ti, que yo le pertenecía y me quería lejos de ti.

—¡Oh, pedacito de pastel! —Rio llevándose la mano sobre la boca— ¡Qué ternura de hombre! Pero, ¿por qué piensa eso?

—No lo sé, de eso no hablamos, el escuchar tu nombre simplemente lo saca de quicio.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Debería contratar seguridad personal?

—Ya lo creo.

La lluvia aún no cesaba. Christopher seguía en el mismo lugar, aguardando el regreso de Thomas, le preocupaba su salida intempestiva; dudaba entre ir a buscarlo o esperarlo. Un murmullo que provenía de las escaleras lo hizo virar la cabeza, percatándose de una pequeña sombra, era James quien parecía jugar desde el barandal de la escalera. Christopher le sonrió y se disculpó por la rudeza de hace unos momentos, el niño se acercó de prisa y se sentó a su lado. James traía un muñeco en las manos, y le admiró encontrarse reproducido en la figura.

—¿Es tuyo? —Cuestionó Christopher.

—Sí —respondió James examinándolo—, ¿eres tú? Se parece a ti.

—Tal vez. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Tom me lo regaló en año nuevo.

—Ya veo —expresó Christopher entristecido.

—Es uno de mis tesoros, fue especial. Tom lloraba cuando me lo dio, a lo mejor no quería dármelo, pero él siempre me regala cosas —declaró—. Cuando vuelve del trabajo me da una madalena o una paleta.

—¿Lloró? —dijo ansioso.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—No sé. Pregúntale tú. No debería hablar contigo, fuiste grosero con Tom— respondió un tanto enfadado—, pero debe quererte mucho, como mi mamá a mi papá; él también es grosero y ella dice quererlo.

—Te prometo no volver a ser grosero con Tom —y Christopher levantó la mano en señal de juramento—. ¿Me disculpas? Genial, ¿qué opinas si le hablamos a Tom y le preguntamos dónde está? Tal vez quiera comer madalenas con nosotros, ¿te gustaría?

—Sí, pero debes comprarlas con tu dinero —dijo el jovencito con tono de reprimenda.

—Te lo juro, por mi honor —Christopher sacó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y pulsó una tecla, en la pantalla apreció la imagen de Thomas.

—Tom, tu teléfono —pronunció Ben buscando ropa seca para su huésped, que estaba en el baño.

—¿Quién es? —Gritó Thomas.

—No sé.

—Contesta.

Ben fue hasta la mesa y tomó el aparato. Vio la pantalla.

—Mejor no. Es Chris.

Thomas regresó del baño apresurado.

—No quiero hablar con él. Déjalo que suene.

—¿Y si está preocupado? Acepto que se portó como imbécil, merece angustiarse un poco, pero no después de semejante momento, mejor dile que estás bien —Ben le entregó el celular.

—No quiero hablarle. Tú dile que no puedo atenderlo ahora.

—¿Yo? ¿Estás loco? Ya me odia y tú quieres animarlo a matarme, no dile tú.

Christopher intentó comunicarse por tercera ocasión. Finalmente una llamada fue respondida. No era Thomas sino Jude su representante, quien le hablaba en nombre de éste para disculparse por no atenderlo, pero tenía asuntos urgentes imposibles de posponer. Christopher masculló los dientes para disimular su naciente enfado. Jude le aseguró que Thomas se comunicaría después, a la brevedad posible. Sin embargo, dudaba de sus palabras. Agradeció su atención y colgó. —Creo que Tom no podrá comer madalenas con nosotros, tiene “asuntos urgentes e imposibles de posponer” —expuso disimulando su molestia—. Pero tú y yo tenemos un trato, iremos por esos bizcochos después. Tengo que irme, deberías volver a casa, tu madre podría preocuparse.

Christopher se puso en pie y se marchó. Ben movía la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—¿Qué? —Rebatió Thomas ante la mirada inquisidora—. No había otra opción, ya no estará preocupado.

—Te pasaste de la línea, fuiste demasiado frío. No estoy de acuerdo, a pesar de todo, él sigue siendo tu amigo…

—Él ya no es mi amigo —irrumpió Thomas—, ya no puedo verlo como uno. Él…

—Sólo espero que no sea tarde cuando te arrepientas…

Compungido ya estaba, desde que el flirteo y el coqueteo, excusándose en un juego sin malicia los había llevado a una vorágine. Thomas estaba tan enamorado de Christopher y viceversa, que la situación jamás fue la misma desde entonces. Aquella noche parisina, mientras bailaban bajo las luces de colores y sobre la pista cristalina, ambos seguían el compás de la música. Thomas se movía con la misma astucia que lo caracterizaba, sus pies eran ligeros y diestros. Christopher procuraba mantenerse al nivel, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su pareja, se meneaba con cierta soltura y donaire.

_So familiar and so right, you never left me since that one night…_

—Tus chicas no dejan de mirarnos —dijo Christopher.

—No les prestes atención —respondió Thomas con el rostro bañado de luces multicolores—. Estoy contigo, no con ellas.

Christopher sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero me siento examinado, tal vez descubran la mentira.

—No lo harán, acércate más a mí.

Christopher aceptó la sugerencia, ligeramente se aproximó a él, sus frentes casi chocaban debido a la cercanía y al movimiento. Entonces Christopher elevó sus brazos hasta sujetarlo de la cintura, Thomas quien tenía los suyos levantados por la danza, los dejó caer sobre los hombros de Christopher, embebidos por la magia del momento ninguno se percató de la contigüidad corporal.

_Some things stay with you your whole life, for your whole life…_

No recordaban con exactitud cuál fue la motivación para tal enunciación, ni quien había ejecutado la acción primero. Thomas expuso el deseo cuando su nariz rozaba la de Christopher.

—Bésame —dijo embriagado por la música.

—¿Qué? —Contestó sin despegarse de él.

—Bésame —insistió.

Christopher temblaba como la novia virginal sobre el lecho nupcial, la oportunidad estaba ahí, no había otro pensamiento que probar aquellos labios delgados y menudos. Por su parte, Thomas sentía el roce de los vellos de la barba de Christopher contra sus mejillas. La respiración de ambos se transformó en una misma cuando los labios consumaron el ansioso deseo que los venía carcomiendo desde el primer encuentro. Christopher lo contrajo con mayor fuerza hacia sus caderas, Thomas lo agarró por las mejillas ávido de él, entre más pasaba probándolo, mayor codicia despertaba en sus adentros. Era como saborear la mítica ambrosia; el néctar de aquellos labios resultaba exquisito, dulce como la miel más pura, suave como el melocotón más rosado, igual de fresco que el agua del más limpio manantial; por unos momentos dudó de estar besando a Christopher, quizás era el mismo Apolo iluminándole la faz con toda su hermosura. ¿Y no era él su Apolo? ¿El sol que inundaba su vida de radiante amanecer, el motivo por el cual su lira creaba las mejores piezas poéticas? Cerró los ojos sintiéndose desvanecer.

Christopher lo sostenía, lo retenía sobre la cintura. Los labios de Thomas parecían la mística bebida obtenida del legendario océano láctico, como si engullese tal elixir de las mismas manos de _Dhanvantari_. Besándolo recuperaba la fortaleza y la bravura, se sentía inmortal. Subió las manos acariciándole la espalda con la misma desesperación con la que su boca se saciaba de él. Se separaron por breves instantes para después zambullirse de nuevo el uno en el otro. Thomas deslizó los dedos hasta sobarle la nunca a Christopher, llevándolo a un estado delirante. Éste por su parte lo comprimía más contra sí, pues conocía la debilidad de Thomas por los abrazos, entre más largos y asfixiantes fueran, mejor.

No tardaron en pasar a un éxtasis completamente sexual. Thomas anhelaba subir las piernas y aferrarse por entero a Christopher, entretanto éste sentía que la ropa le estorbaba y esperaba quitársela lo más pronto. Los dos por unos segundos, olvidaron que se encontraban en medio de la pista, el baile los había arrastrado a un estado de seducción y deseo. No querían separarse, pero debieron hacerlo cuando chocaron contra la pared. Sus labios estaban unidos bajo un eficaz pegamento, les costó bastante separarse.

Miró el paisaje nocturno, y el cuerpo de Thomas se estremeció ante el recuerdo de aquel beso, se llevó las manos a la boca para disimular las ganas. Abrió la ventana para que el frío viento otoñal diluyera el apetito de su piel. Christopher, al otro lado de la ciudad, contemplaba la luna buscando sedación. —Ese beso —murmuró y sintió una repentina sacudida que le exaltó todo el cuerpo. Cuánta voluntad requirió esa noche para no ir a la habitación de Thomas y henchirse de él a sus anchas,  cuánto tiempo pasó rondando el pasillo del hotel decidiendo si se rendía al capricho o no. Al final, cobardemente, regresó al cuarto decepcionado, revisando fotos en el celular para rebatir el ímpetu de su carne.

Al día siguiente Thomas estaba temeroso de regresar a casa, pensaba que Christopher saldría de repente para obligarlo a darle una respuesta. Ben lo tuvo que acompañar antes de irse a las grabaciones de la serie televisiva donde participaba. —Piensa en lo que hablamos —comentó al finalizar el desayuno—. No tienes por qué convertirte en su amante, simplemente dile la verdad, que le correspondes; la decisión que él tome después es responsabilidad suya. Ponte en su lugar, ¿te hubiera gustado que él no te respondiera frente a una situación igual?

—Yo jamás hubiera…

—Tal vez no, pero ya no somos unos chiquillos Tom, ante tales circunstancias debemos actuar con madurez. Sobre todo, en aquellas que nos encaran a nuestros miedos más profundos. Enfrenta a Chris y termina con esto de una buena vez. ¡Por Dios santo! Prometiste llamarlo, cumple tu palabra, hazlo.

—Lo haré.

Sin embargo, esto no fue así. Thomas postergó la promesa. Había pasado una semana desde la declaración de Christopher, si el primero conociera el viacrucis al que sometía al segundo, lo hubiera llamado inmediatamente. Christopher estaba resuelto a no hacerlo él, puesto que ya había dado el primer paso, ahora dependía de Thomas. Pero la angustia y la duda lo mortificaban terriblemente. Debido a esto, desarrolló algunos hábitos extraños. Tenía una manía de revisar cada cinco minutos el teléfono buscando algún mensaje o llamada perdida. No permitía a nadie tocar su celular, sólo él y nadie más que él podía contestar si Thomas se comunicaba.

Podía pasar de la profunda tristeza a la euforia en minutos.

Christopher gustaba de convivir con sus compañeros de elenco en cualquier producción, pero esta vez, se aislaba. Permanecía en total soledad, aguardando con el teléfono al lado, una llamada que tal vez no llegaría nunca. Si Thomas pudiera entender esa ansiedad corrosiva dentro de él, quizás le diera alivio, pero aquél aparentaba indiferencia y enajenamiento, o al menos eso creía Christopher. En uno de esos días, pesados y difíciles, en los que una absolución se ve como un imposible, el celular salió disparado por los aires en un arranque de total frustración; cuando tocó el suelo destrozándose la carcasa, un sonido se emitió desde el aparato, un lamento de dolor disfrazado de tono telefónico. Arrepentido por tal arrebato, se lanzó al suelo para atender la llamada.

—¿Hola? —Respondió acelerado—. ¿Hola? ¿Tom? ¿Eres tú? ¡Tom!

Fue una decepción escuchar la voz de Dalilah. Christopher la saludó con ligera hipocresía, no tenía ganas de una conversación artificiosa, pero cuando la joven le comentó sobre el arribo de un paquete, éste mudó su voz a una más complacida, pues el contenido serviría como antídoto para su ansiedad. Por desgracia, fue todo lo contrario, sólo la aumentó. Él había iniciado aquel coqueteo con ella, motivado por ese paquete, ¿cuál era su contenido?

Mientras tanto, Thomas estaba en los estudios de la BBS, televisora para la cual trabajaría en _Secret of the Rose_. Tenía una capucha de plástico sobre la cabeza porque recién le habían pintado el cabello de rojizo cuando miró el teléfono sobre la pared, meditaba si debía usarlo o no. —Llámalo —se dijo en voz alta—, un saludo sin importancia, ¿qué tiene de malo? Algo casual.

Se repetía esto a sí mismo, pero no lograba convencerse. Estaba de pie, sobre la pared con los ojos clavados en el techo, perdidos en los decorados de éste, con la bocina del teléfono en las manos. —¡Llámalo, ya! ¡Mierda!

Con rapidez tecleó el número, se emocionó porque oiría esa voz profunda que tanto lo fascinaba. El corazón le palpitaba acelerado. Tras varios intentos, la llamada entró, y finalmente él contestó. —¿Chris, eres tú? —Cuestionó con temor—. Soy yo, Tom, quería disculparme por la otra vez, creo que necesitamos hablar…

Thomas guardó silencio por algunos instantes dándole tiempo de réplica a Christopher, pero éste permanecía mudo. Thomas siguió con su explicación, cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba escuchando, le había colgado. Pasó saliva, con el teléfono aún en las manos comenzó a temblar y unas gotas de agua salada cayeron sobre la punta de sus zapatos.

Christopher colocó el teléfono sobre la cómoda, la noche lucía tan lúgubre y fúnebre. Se metió a la cama muy temprano y se dedicó una semana a trabajar sin otro pensamiento. Una semana más. Ahora era Thomas quien sufría. No quería contarle nada a Ben, puesto que él se lo había advertido. Se sentía tan absurdo, tan estúpido. —¿Qué esperabas Tom? —dijo Ben desde la bocina del celular—. No quiero sonar cruel, pero te lo tienes merecido. Esa actitud no fue la correcta. Ahora te toca a ti buscarlo y arreglar la situación.

—Ben, no tengo excusa, fui una completa bazofia; cuando él me colgó, cuando me ignoró no puedes concebir el dolor en mi corazón. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez, ha sido difícil. Lo extraño muchísimo, saber que está a unos cuantos kilómetros de mí y no salir corriendo a sus brazos me mortifica. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarlo? Así sin más, arrancarme este cariño desde sus raíces y continuar mi vida. Estoy maldito.

—No te agobies más, no es toda tu culpa. Amor debería ser atado y sufrir mil tormentos por sus embustes. Chris también tiene responsabilidad en esto. Sólo necesitan hablarlo. Siento tener que dejarte, pero estoy por entrar a escena. Te llamo en cuanto termine, anímate, busca a Chris y solucionen todo esto. Cuídate.

Thomas despegó el teléfono de su oreja y lo regresó a su bolsillo. Jude entró con algunas prendas y accesorios que servirían para caracterizarse como su personaje en la trama, era la sesión fotográfica para promocionar el teledrama. Thomas regresó del maquillaje con la barba en forma de candado y finamente recortada. Se puso el saco escarlata de piel, lo abotonó hasta el principio del cuello, se ató el cinturón donde llevaría enfundada la espada y el puñal. Los pantalones de cuero negro y las botas, los guantes color café mientras Jude lo ayudaba colocándole la corona. —Su alteza —expresó éste al conducirlo al espacio donde el fotógrafo esperaba.

Dos horas más tarde, estaban de regreso. —Estoy cansado —confesó Thomas con un ligero bostezo.

—Ya hemos terminado —dijo Jude al cerrar la puerta tras él—. Déjame ayudarte… Permíteme un momento, tu celular está sonando.

Thomas se sentó frente al espejo, observándose a detalle, descubrió que en realidad si parecía un rey de la antigüedad. Un famoso “Enrique”. Estaba por quitarse la corona, cuando la expresión facial de Jude cambió. —Tom, es Liam, el representante de Chris, dice que le urge hablar contigo —le informó con voz preocupada.

Thomas abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Chris sufrió un accidente durante la filmación.

La cortesía caracterizaba a Thomas, pero en ese momento arrebató el teléfono de las manos de Jude. Cuestionó a Liam sin dejar que su voz denotara el ataque de nervios, del cual era presa. Liam no sabía detalle alguno del accidente, él estaba en Los Ángeles arreglando unos papeles y su vuelo a Londres salía hasta la mañana siguiente, intentaría encontrar uno esa misma tarde. Elkie estaba en Chicago en un desfile de modas y Leo en Arizona. —Mi esperanza eres tú Tom —declaró un poco afligido. Thomas escuchó atento las indicaciones. Christopher estaba filmando _Prince of the Earth_ en las costas de _Pembrokeshire_ , en Gales; el recorrido le llevaría entre dos y tres horas. La paciencia no estaba de su parte ahora.

—Salgo para allá inmediatamente, te mantendré informado —dijo al colgar el teléfono—. Me tengo que ir Jude, ¡Oh Chris!, nadie sabe qué sucedió con Chris.

—Está bien, quítate esa ropa mientras te consigo un taxi.

—No hay tiempo, diles que tuve una emergencia, más tarde se los devolveré —expuso señalando el atuendo que portaba.

—Pero…

Sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza que encontrar a Christopher sano y salvo, tomó el primer taxi que encontró sobre la avenida. No sintió la extrañeza del chofer al verlo caracterizado, él sólo deseaba llegar a la estación del tren. Impaciente abandonó el automóvil cuando el tránsito congestionaba en _Tower Bridge Road_. Bajó las escaleras para usar el transporte subterráneo y llegar hasta _London Euston_ , donde iría en tren hasta Gales. Tan ensimismado iba consigo mismo que no se fijaba en las miradas curiosas que su atavío despertaba. Tal vez era el garbo, parecía un personaje arrancado de algún libro de historia, ni siquiera fue cuestionado por la espada cuando pasó por la seguridad en la estación del tren. Lleno de una solemnidad concedida a los grandes soberanos, tomó asiento al lado de la ventana y clavó los ojos en el paisaje añorando estar lo más rápido en _Pembrokeshire_.

Durante el trayecto recibió una llamada de Ben, y con él se descompuso. —Estoy terriblemente afligido. Chris sufrió un accidente en el rodaje de su película, nadie sabe nada. Me muero de la preocupación y de la incertidumbre. Ben, yo enloqueceré si le pasa algo, no lo voy a resistir.

—Calma Tom, no sirve de nada ponerte así. Yo tenía una amiga que trabajaba en las oficinas de turismo de _Pembrokeshire_ , déjame contactarla, te ayudará.

Los diez minutos que pasaron entre la primera y segunda llamada de Ben, se hicieron angustioso y eternos para Thomas.

—¿Pudiste localizarla? —Interrogó ansioso.

—Sí, y es la encargada de auxiliar a la producción de la película, dice que están filmando en _Marloes Sands_ , una de las playas de _Pembrokeshire_. Le he pedido que sea tu guía. Ella te estará esperando en la estación de tren, se llama  Lauren, le daré señas distintivas a ambos para que se reconozcan uno al…

—Sólo dile que busque al rey —interrumpió Thomas.

—¿Al rey?

—Sí, no me creerías si te digo como vengo vestido.

Ben se sorprendió, pero más fue la sorpresa de Lauren al encontrarse, efectivamente, con un rey. Thomas la saludó con cortesía y le pidió lo llevará a la locación. Le informó a Liam sobre su llegada al lugar, éste aún seguía en América atado a compromisos laborales impostergables. Un paseo de diez minutos en automóvil, otro en lancha sobre la costa hasta llegar a _Marloes Sands_. Agradeció de nueva cuenta la atención de Lauren y se apresuró a entrar en la locación. Nadie lo cuestionó por su llegada, puesto que él parecía un integrante más del elenco. Un joven que cuidaba un par de caballos, fue el indicado para calmar el sobresalto de Thomas.

El muchacho le despejó la duda. Christopher había sufrido un ligero infortunio durante la grabación de una batalla, al parecer su compañera de reparto le había dado un mal golpe que le causó perder la consciencia. Christopher fue llevado de inmediato a una de las tiendas improvisadas en lo alto de la colina. Thomas avistó la distancia y desesperado por el tiempo del viaje, pidió prestado uno de los animales para usarlo como transporte. Ante el carisma del rey, el joven no se pudo negar a tal favor.

Thomas cabalgó con prístina gallardía, el caballo entendía su apuro y lo condujo por la vereda tan pronto como las patas le permitieran. No tardó en vislumbrar el campamento medieval que servía de refugio a la producción. Ahí debía estar Christopher. Descendió del cuadrúpedo con total elegancia, las personas congregadas alrededor del improvisado set lo observaban con la misma curiosidad con la que le habían visto el hombre del taxi, las gentes del metro y del tren. Preguntó por el paradero de Christopher alegando ser familiar de éste. El director, quien ya había sido informado por Liam, lo condujo personalmente hasta la tienda donde Christopher convalecía. —Fue un desafortunado incidente —argumentó el director— estábamos grabando unas escenas en la playa, Chris se distrajo unos instantes y olvidó esquivar el golpe de su compañera.

Avanzó tan veloz que con los pies aventaba pequeñas polvaredas. Hizo a un lado las mantas que servían de puerta y ahí estaba él, Christopher, tendido sobre un largo sillón forrado de telas y cojines. Tenía el ojo un tanto amoratado por el golpe, algunos raspones y heridas menores. Su belleza seguía intacta a pesar de los daños. El director se excusó para darle unos momentos a solas. Thomas le tomó las manos, las llevó a su boca y las colmó de besos mientras esbozaba palabras llenas de cariño y aflicción. —¡Oh, Chris! Estás bien, ¡Dios! ¡Alabado sea el Señor y toda la corte angelical! —Expresó mientras lo revisaba a detalle con la ilusión de encontrarlo bien. Le acarició el rostro, quitándole los cabellos del frente le despejó la cara.

Thomas se agachó para besarle la frente, con sus labios rozó suavemente sus cejas, besó sus parpados, acarició su nariz con el aliento hasta llegar a su boca donde depositó la suya sobre la de él. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta salpicar las de Christopher. Entonces lo sintió, los labios de Christopher comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos, correspondiéndole así el beso. Thomas dilató los ojos cuando Christopher lo aprisionó con los brazos, al verse en medio de una verdadera y apasionada demostración de amor, se erguió de inmediato y pudo mirar la sonrisa naciente en la boca del falso moribundo.

—¿Estabas despierto? —Preguntó irritado—. ¿Tú fingías?, desgraciado… ¡Bastardo!

—No, pero ahora entiendo lo que sintió la bella durmiente —dijo Christopher abriendo los ojos y llenándose de la imagen—. ¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Vienes de una reunión medieval o vas a esos eventos de cómics y libros?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás jodiéndome? —y Thomas se puso en pie, dio unas vueltas con las manos sobre la cintura—. Debe ser una maldita broma tuya, estaba tranquilamente haciendo unas pruebas de vestuario, cuando Liam, hecho un mar de nervios, me dice que te accidentaste. Salí corriendo, ni siquiera pensé en cambiarme, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Pero, por esa risa veo que estás “muy bien” —dijo con cierto enfado.

—No te enojes —expresó Christopher, levantándose unos centímetros con la ayuda de sus manos—. Si me hubieras llamado, te habría dicho lo que pasó, pero no lo hiciste. Si tanto te preocupaba me habrías llamado. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Thomas lo miró fijamente, levantó las cejas. —Te hablé hace unos días y ¡me colgaste!

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! Me dejaste con la palabra.

—¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?

—¡Qué importa ya!

—Déjate de caprichos tontos y dime cuándo.

Thomas reviró los ojos y contestó. —Hace nueve días para ser exactos.

—Ya veo.

—Entonces, ¿si me colgaste? Lo sabía.

—No he dicho eso, jamás lo hice. Además si lo hubiera hecho, estaría en todo mi derecho. Al menos no salgo corriendo después de que alguien me expusiera sus sentimientos.

Thomas guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

—Hace nueve días para ser exactos —continuó Christopher—, tuve un arranque de ira y me desquité con el teléfono. Aunque lo armé de nuevo, no funcionó igual. Lo cambié porque cuando contestaba, no me escuchaban o yo no podía oírlos. Por lo tanto, no te colgué, sólo no te escuché.

—¿Cuál fue el crimen del teléfono que lo enfrentó a tan cruel destino?

—Ninguno, el crimen fue de otro —arremetió Christopher clavándole los ojos cerúleos.

—Bien, si lo que quieres es hacerme pedazos, vamos al acantilado para que me arrojes por mis fechorías.

—¡Ahh! ¡Qué! ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Yo no hice nada, tú sólo llegaste y me besaste.

Thomas giró la cara para evitar que Christopher lo viera inundado de vergüenza.

—Bueno, sí, fue mi culpa, pero también tuya por no concentrarte en tus escenas; si pusieras más atención no te habrían golpeado.

—Eso también es tu culpa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mía, por qué?

—Sólo diré “dos semanas”.

—¿Si, dos semanas? Bien.

—Pues bien.

—Yo lo dije primero.

—¿Y? Yo después, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

—No hay problema —dijo Thomas volviendo el rostro hacia Christopher.

—Aunque estés enojado, estoy realmente contento de que hayas venido y más vestido así. Eso me halaga, ¡no tienes idea de cuánto!

Thomas se acercó hasta el lecho y de nuevo se sentó a su lado. —En verdad, si me preocupe. Me alegra que estés bien, no sabes cuánto —y al finalizar lo abrazó con ligera fuerza. La corona sobre la cabeza de Thomas chocó un poco contra la barbilla de Christopher al recibir la demostración de afecto, pero éste no se inmutó, estaba demasiado contento.

—Tengo algo para ti —declaró Christopher.

—¿Para mí? —dijo Thomas poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas a Dalilah?

—Claro —expresó Thomas con ironía—, ¿cómo olvidarla? Engañas a tu esposa con ella.

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó Christopher lanzándole una mirada de picardía. Thomas asintió moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Estás celoso?

—¿Qué?

—Estás celoso —reafirmó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—No…

Christopher lo examinó sin parpadear.

—Está bien, sí, lo estoy —respondió Thomas haciendo aspavientos con las manos para disimular sus nervios.

—Lo sabía, pero quería oírtelo decir —mientras pronunciaba esto, Christopher agarró el celular sobre la mesa donde estaban algunos artículos médicos. Hizo algunos movimientos dactilares sobre la pantalla y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Thomas—. Bueno, recordarás que ella trabajó en _LORD_.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Grandioso. Dalilah era la encargada de archivar algunos de los datos de producción, como tus audiciones para Lord Daniel y algunas otras curiosidades a las que solamente el director tiene acceso.

—¿Lord Daniel?

—Sí, ahora entiendo tu molestia cuando me viste aquella vez, cuando pensaste que te había arrebatado el papel.

—Dios…

—Eso no es lo importante, sino esto —y le acercó el celular para mostrarle un video.

La pantalla estaba en negro, de pronto cuatro diminutas luces brillaron en la parte superior; un halo de luz, ajeno a las anteriores, bajó sobre lo que resultaría ser un escenario, iluminando así a un muchacho no mayor de quince años; lo supuso porque la voz aún se percibía afectada por la pubertad; éste iba ataviado con singulares prendas mientras entonaba una canción. Thomas memorizó la imagen y no tardó en reconocerla. Un chaleco blanco con adornos dorados, que dejaba al descubierto unas mangas bombachas rosadas. Él era aquel jovenzuelo. Jamás imaginó que Christopher poseyera aquellos videos, pues sólo personas contadas tenían acceso a ese material. La letra de esa canción retumbó en su cabeza, la recordaba muy bien, era de sus favoritas, por ello cuando Christopher tarareó _The Last Change_ , se estremeció al remembrar los movimientos de cadera y las coreografías que debía cuadrar mientras simulaba una batalla épica.

—Mi cara —dijo tapándosela con las manos—. ¡Por todos los cielos! Gracias que el director me exigió llevar esa peluca, porque yo insistía en usar mi cabello real, no era tan amarillo pero lo tenía esponjado, aunque le diera más un aire a Gene Wilder, hubiera funcionado ¿no lo crees?

—Definitivamente. Todo dependía de tu cara, es una expresión de total entusiasmo, ¿lo disfrutaste? —Cuestionó Christopher.

—Mucho, no lo voy a negar, fue mi primer empleo y me encantó —añadió Thomas.

—Lo veo, nadie baila con esa misma energía, al menos nadie que conozca.

Christopher volvió a repetirlo, era un número musical inspirado en una serie animada titulada _Space Boys_ , bastante famosa allá por los años noventa. —¡Esto es increíble! —Confesó—, estoy al lado de _Infinitum Space_ , ¿puedes creerlo? Mis hermanos me dirán mentiroso.

—Basta con eso —dijo Tom echando a reír—. No sé cómo demonios conseguiste esos videos.

—Es lo de menos —rebatió Christopher sin levantar la vista del celular—, es que el vestuario, ¡no me jodas! Llevas ese pantaloncillo tricolor, no olvidemos las alas en la espalda, los guantes, ¡las botas! Y criticabas a Lord Daniel por su atuendo. ¿Dime dónde estaba yo que no lo vi en su momento? Hubiera asistido a todas las funciones.

—En Australia, supongo.

— _Space Boys_ fue un éxito allá, no nos la perdíamos. Leo era _Space Chronos_ y Harry _Space Prometeus_ , y yo _Space Hades_. ¡Increíble!

—¡Ya deja eso!

—Pero antes tienes que cantarme.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Pero si lo haces todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero ahora no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo.

—¡Vamos! Hazlo… ¡Por mí! —Suplicó Christopher.

—No, estoy demasiado apenado, no puedo.

—¡Vamos! Y debes bailar también.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

—Nadie nos está viendo, estamos solos, así que muévelo nene, sacúdete.

—Está bien, pero sólo cantaré —Thomas respiró, pasó saliva para aclarar su garganta—. _¡No! Otro giro en el tiempo, una nueva batalla comenzó. Desde aquel lejano lugar, una amenaza se acerca hoy, es nuestra última oportunidad…_ No más.

—¡Oh, vamos! Cántame más.

—No.

—Por el momento me conformaré con eso, de cualquier forma, tengo estos videos.

—¿Videos? ¿Hay más?

—¡Seguro! Dalilah me dio todo tu expediente.

—¿Cómo? —Se admiró—. Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¿coqueteabas con esa chica sólo para conseguir mi expediente?

Christopher lo miró con la boca entreabierta.

—Ehhhhh… Pues yo… Ehhhh… Sí, así es —confesó. Thomas quedó impresionado—. Pero es un buen expediente, encontré cosas muy interesantes, ahora sé porque eres un chico del espacio.

—¿No podías simplemente preguntarme?

—¿Me lo hubieras dicho?

—Quizás…

—¿Quizás? Seguro que no, si te hacías llamar “Willy Thompson” supongo que no estabas tan orgulloso de ello.

—Era un adolescente, y como todos, cometí locuras.

—Eres un amor, me provocas una inmensa ternura cuando te veo en estos videos, que te comería a besos como tú hace rato lo hiciste conmigo.

—¿Qué dijiste? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me correspondió el beso.

—No he mencionado lo contrario.

Thomas de nuevo se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a Christopher. Éste retomó la palabra.

—Aunque aparentas mayor apertura en tus sentimientos, me doy cuenta que no es así. Escondes mucho tus afectos reales y sentirte vulnerable ante mí te causa conflicto, por eso tienes esa actitud. No repetiré mis declaraciones si te parecen pretensiosas, sellaré mis labios para siempre respecto al tema, sólo quiero…

—No Chris, por favor —interrumpió Thomas volviéndose a él y poniéndole delicadamente los dedos sobre los labios para silenciarlo—. Déjame a mí ser el que hable esta vez ¿sí?, tú ya lo has hecho y mereces conocer mi respuesta. Antes, quiero disculparme por mi intempestiva salida, dicen que los ingleses somos buenos pidiendo perdón, sin embargo, mis disculpas son honestas y sinceras, lo lamento muchísimo. Tu situación actual y la mía son distintas al verano en el que nos conocimos, y no te voy a negar el conflicto en mi cabeza por tal motivo. Pero, mereces saber que yo también… Te amo. Con esa misma intensidad. Mis sentimientos son más fuertes y desbocados conforme te conozco, temo por mi cordura, pero mi corazón quiere corresponder a tu verdad, esa es la mía, te amo con toda devoción. Sólo no abuses del cariño que por ti hoy profeso. No me obligues a adorarte porque sabes, no dudaré en hacerlo. No me hagas promesas imposibles, ni tampoco me llenes de falsas ilusiones. Únicamente hago de tu conocimiento mis sentimientos por ti. No espero nada a cambio, sólo no quiero perderte. En mi vida eres tan importante como el aire mismo que respiro.

Christopher sonrió alegremente y confesó conocer la respuesta antes de la exposición, puesto que el beso le había transmitido completamente todas las sensaciones posibles e innegables. —Quería confirmarlo con tu voz, porque tu corazón ya se había confesado a través de tus labios. Estoy muy contento, no quiero que nada lo fastidie. Vamos, ayúdame a levantarme, quiero dar un breve paseo contigo.

Thomas lo auxilió, le ofreció su hombro para que él se detuviera. Salieron de la tienda, y Christopher recibió demostraciones verbales de afecto. Thomas sonrió al ver cuán estimado era por la mayoría, y aquél estaba más contento por ir a su lado. El sol estaba sumergido hasta la mitad en las aguas del mar, cuando ambos se pusieron a sus espaldas. Mirándose a los ojos, llenándose uno del otro.

—No me has dicho por qué no pudiste esquivar el golpe —declaró Thomas.

—Estaba pensando en ti —dijo Christopher confirmándole sus palabras con la intensidad azul desborda en el iris de sus ojos—. No tenía noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, tenía muchas ganas de verte, de platicar contigo, de abrazarte…

Thomas lo abrazó de inmediato, impregnándose de él, añorando convertirse en un solo ser entre los dos, con total alegría se disolvería en Christopher y terminaría el resto de los días a su lado. —Eres un tonto —expresó Thomas ahogado en el aroma de éste—, con ese ojo morado, pareces Baloo.

—¿Baloo?

—El oso del _Libro de la Selva_.

—¡Oh! —Rio—. Tienes razón. Pero es la prueba, he ganado la batalla por tu amor. Fue difícil, más no imposible.

—Eres tan gracioso cuando te lo propones.

—Sí, lo soy. Cierto, debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre nuestro próximo viaje.

—¿Viaje? —Dijo confundido.

—Sí, prometiste acompañarnos a mis hermanos y a mí.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Oh, Dios!

—¿Lo habías olvidado, no es así?

—No, sólo no lo tenía presente. Necesito revisar con Jude mis tiempos, ahora con la próxima grabación y el estreno de _The Servants_ no sé…

—Lo haremos antes —expuso apresurado Christopher—, en primavera. Queremos aprovechar las olas de California. Además, el estreno es hasta mayo; por cierto, en esos días mi bebé arribará también.

—¿Estás contento por ello, verdad? —Cuestionó Thomas sonriéndole.

—¡Demasiado! Elkie dice que será un niño, pero intuyo que será una niña. ¡Una hermosa nena!

—Igual a sus padres.

—Sin duda alguna. Entonces, ¿qué decides con respecto al viaje?

—Dame un momento, necesito hacer una llamada —dijo alejándose unos pasos.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién? Ni se te ocurra —amenazó Christopher al suponer el destinatario.

—Loco. Espera.

El teléfono en el bolsillo de Christopher resonó. Éste atendió un tanto confundido, sin sospechar siquiera de quién se trataba.

—Diga —respondió.

—Perdóname por no haberte llamado antes, a veces me comporto como un idiota inseguro, pero no volverá a suceder. Me encantaría ir de viaje contigo ¿cuándo nos vamos? —y colgó el teléfono al percibir la mirada zafiro de Christopher—. ¿Qué? Sólo cumplía con mi palabra. Te acabo de llamar.

 

[1] _I Should've Followed You Home (7th Heaven Club Mix)_. Autor: Jörgen Elofsson  & Gary Barlow, interpretada por Agnetha Fältskog ft. Gary Barlow.


	7. Summer Night City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Waiting for the sunrise, soul dancin’ in the dark, summer night city. Walkin’ in the moonlight, love-makin’ in a park, summer night city...♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 7. Summer Night City**

Elinor y Marianne preparaban la comida de Navidad, se habían reunido en el centro de Delaford, donde Elinor tenía una casa. Su madre, la señora Willdeston, acostumbrada a ser la anfitriona de tal celebración, había aceptado dicho cambio por insistencia de Thomas, quien estaba en plena promoción de  _Sailor War Supreme_  y le resultaba imposible salir de la urbe londinense. Sin embargo, las hermanas Willdeston seguían cabalmente las órdenes de la madre, por lo cual ésta no echó de menos su hogar. —Gracias a Dios, fue en tu casa Elinor —dijo Marianne, quien se encontraba acomodando las patatas sobre la charola—. No quiero pensar en el sermón de nuestra madre cuando pusiera un pie en mi departamento.

—En ocasiones, tiendes a exagerar querida Marianne —declaró mientras revisaba el pavo en el horno.

La señora Willdeston entró a la cocina rodeada de garbo y acompañada de una natural modestia, en definitivo, Thomas había heredado de ella la prístina elegancia que Christopher tanto admiraba. Observó a sus hijas trabajar, examinó los progresos y expresó con alegría. —Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes, a pesar de no contar con mi ayuda han hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Si las viera la abuela Elizabeth se pondría muy contenta —esbozó. Elinor miró a Marianne para aseverarle su tendencia, pero la señora Willdeston prosiguió—. Aunque, a estas patatas les falta más mantequilla, se pondrán secas si no se les agrega la suficiente. Yo sé que todas las chicas desean cuidar su apariencia y ser agradable a la vista de los muchachos, yo también fui una de esas chicas, pero cuando pasaba fechas tan importantes con los seres queridos, olvida esas banalidades y me entregaba al amor familiar en cuerpo y alma. Por cierto, Elinor querida, ¿ya revisaste el  _gravy_?

—Lo acabo de hacer, madre.

—Muy bien, ¡estupendo! No me gustaría servir un pavo seco —Exclamó—. ¿Y Tom, a qué hora vendrá?

—Al quince para las tres —completó Marianne.

—¡Oh, muy bien! Me muero por estrechar a mi pequeño rayo de sol.

—Él también está ansioso porque lo estreches, madre —dijo Elinor, pero la risa de Marianne provocó que la señora Willdeston tomará el enunciado con intensión irónica.

—Bueno, al menos él me demuestra su cariño. En cambio hay hijos que ven a sus madres como si se tratara de un sargento, o peor aún, de un dictador.

—Madre nadie quiso…

Y la señora Willdeston interrumpió abruptamente.

—Elinor querida, no intentes componer las palabras, sólo les advierto que soy su madre y sé muy bien cómo rebatir cada uno de sus argumentos. Mejor cuéntame, el _pudding_  ¿está listo?

—Sí madre, se está enfriando por allá —señaló Elinor—, a un lado de la ventana.

—¡Maravilloso! Espero que hayan puesto ciruelas extra, ya saben cuánto le gustan a Tom.

—Desde luego mamá —dijo Marianne un tanto fastidiada por la supervisión.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Elinor al escuchar ceder el seguro de la puerta—. Debe ser Tom, madre por qué no vas a encontrarlo, seguro saltará de alegría al verte.

—¡Tienes razón, querida Elinor! Dios te brindó la capacidad del buen juicio. Iré enseguida.

Y así la señora Willdeston dejó la cocina en busca de su hijo consentido.

—Vuelve a decirme que exagero —declaró Marianne poniendo más trozos de mantequilla sobre las patatas.

—Querida Marianne, ya sabes cómo actúa cuando no ve a uno de sus hijos durante un tiempo. ¿No te llevo a Portugal hace un par de meses?

—Sí y creo que la aburrí o algo así, desde ese viaje me critica todo lo que hago.

—Escúchala y toma sus consejos para bien. Olvida eso, vayamos y saludemos a nuestro invitado de honor. Tom sabe tranquilizar el ímpetu de nuestra madre; despreocúpate, a partir de ahora sólo seremos dos espectadoras.

Al entrar en la sala, Marianne y Elinor se encontraron con el pequeño rayo de sol siendo efusivamente recibido por su madre. Ésta lo colmaba de besos y mimos.

—¡Madre! —Exclamó risueño Thomas—, permíteme saludar a mis hermanas, por favor.

Thomas abrazó a sus hermanas invadido de emoción. Elinor detectó de inmediato, aquella misteriosa luz que destellaba a través de la mirada. Irradiaba energía extraña y contagiosa. Una sonrisa luminosa y una faz invadida de felicidad. Ella sabía que parte de esas emociones eran debido al festejo de esa tarde, sin embargo, no el motivo. La reunión dio inició media hora después con la llegada de algunos familiares y unos cuantos amigos. Aunque Thomas había sido acaparado por su madre, ésta no pudo evitar asumir el papel de anfitriona, puesto que la mayoría de los congregados estaban ahí por invitación suya. Elinor aprovechó la popularidad de la señora Willdeston para conversar con Thomas, estaba ansiosa por enterarse del nuevo romance de su hermano. Con un trozo de pudding de navidad se acercó a él con la intención de obtener la información.

—Pequeño rayo de sol, ¿cómo estás? —dijo Elinor ofreciéndole el plato como aliciente.

—Ehehehehe —rio—. Bien, muy bien, ¿y tú?

—No puedo quejarme, nuestra madre estuvo ausente de la cocina la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ehehehehe. A veces es muy perfeccionista.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿a quién se parecerá?

—Ehehehehe, ni siquiera lo imagino.

—No, en serio. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante bien, como nunca —dijo llevándose una enorme porción de pudding.

—¿Y cómo es “como nunca”? —Exasperada preguntó.

—Ya sabes, como nunca —repitió Thomas con la boca llena.

—¡Qué! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Hace un año eras la pesadumbre hecha hombre y hoy…

La señora Willdeston dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Elinor se acercó para rescatarlo.

—¡Oh Elinor querida! Déjalo en paz, no ves que está disfrutando de su pudding —dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Thomas.

—Gracias madre. Sólo diré querida Elinor que las personas cambian —y masticando despacio miró fijamente a la señora Willdeston—. Madre, ¿hiciste tú el pudding?

—¿Por qué la pregunta Tom? — Esbozó despistada.

—Bueno, porque no tiene esa dosis de “amor de mamá” que tanto me gusta.

—¡Oh Tom querido! ¡Mi pequeño rayo de sol! Tienes toda la razón, yo no lo hice, lo preparó Elinor. Debería reprenderte por semejante comentario, pero no lo haré corazón mío. Te prometo que mañana prepararé para ti pudding con mucho “amor de mamá”.

—Gracias madre —repitió Thomas aún masticando.

—Bueno, termina de comer y guarda estómago para mañana corazón —comentó la señora Willdeston dejándolos.

—Espero —expresó Elinor con los brazos cruzados— que nuestra madre y la mujer que elijas como esposa se lleven muy bien.

—Te escuché Elinor —irrumpió la señora Willdeston, quien regresó la vista a ellos y dijo segura—. Sé que hablas así para molestarme, pero no lo conseguirás. Además mi Tom es aún muy joven para pensar en el matrimonio.

—¡Por Dios, madre! Pasa de los treinta —rebatió Elinor.

—Suficiente, Elinor querida.

—Pero ella tiene razón madre, dentro de poco seré un solterón y nadie me querrá por viejo agrio y amargado. Terminaré, como dice Bridget Jones, solo y roído por mis perros, sabrán de mi muerte por mi cadáver en descomposición.

—¡Tom, cariño, suficiente! No me gustan ese tipo de bromas, podrás pensar en el matrimonio dentro de un par de años.

—Lo siento, madre. Sólo bromeaba —esbozó intentando contener la risa, volvió los ojos sobre Elinor y ésta no paraba de reír—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —siguió riendo—. Eres todo un caso, “chico del espacio”.

—Sí, con respecto a eso, lo he superado — sonrió Thomas —. No podrás molestarme más.

—No te creo, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Finalmente lo aceptas orgulloso?

—Desde luego. Es más, hagamos un brindis —y chocando débilmente el tenedor contra el recipiente de cristal, convocó la atención de la concurrencia.

Levantó la copa, no sólo rebosante de vino sino de genuina felicidad; el sonido generado por el golpeteo del cristal era un delicado cántico a la dicha por el nuevo comienzo. Otra vez, el cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales, casi igual al año pasado, pero distaba de serlo con tanto júbilo. Una prueba de ello era el fulgor azulino en los ojos de Christopher, orgulloso y sonriente, mantenía la copa en lo alto, esperando que los demás lo imitaran. Su padre, el señor Hentzwood, se aproximó a él y fue el primero en seguir su ejemplo. El resto de los invitados se unió inspirados por el patriarca.

—Un brindis más, por la familia. ¡Feliz año nuevo! —Dijo el señor Hentzwood. Elkie se acercó para rellenar las copas de nueva cuenta.

—¡No, por favor! —Declaró Christopher alejando la suya de la botella—. No más champagne, no me gusta, prefiero una cerveza.

—Yo te apoyo hermano —dijo Leo trayendo consigo un par de ellas—. El champagne no es tan sustancioso como la cerveza.

—A mí me tiene fascinada —confesó Elkie sosteniendo la botella—. He visto algunos métodos para recuperar la figura después del embarazo y encontré una dieta buenísima que incluye champaña. La haré en cuanto esta criaturita esté con nosotros.

—Grandioso, tú perderás peso con champagne y nosotros lo ganaremos con cerveza —remató Leo sobándole el abdomen abultado.

—Es la actitud bro —sonrió Christopher—. Imagina la playa y ¡esas olas!

—¡Estoy tan emocionado!

—Yo también.

—¿Han decidido a dónde viajaréis? —Cuestionó Elkie abrazando a Christopher—. Porque si lo que queréis son olas gigantes, podéis ir a San Sebastián. Sirve que tú y yo podemos pasar unos días juntos.

Christopher articuló una excusa de forma inmediata. —¡Oh, nena! Es una gran idea, por desgracia Leo y Harry están muy ilusionados con viajar a California. Es más, yo les propuse Irlanda, pero ellos insistieron en California.

Leo, intentando satisfacer el deseo de Elkie le sugirió a su hermano cambiar el destino del viaje. Christopher apretó el envase de aluminio que contenía la bebida hasta arrugarlo un poco. Quería excusarse de nuevo, pero no encontraba medio. No estando cerca su otro hermano, decidió echarle la culpa; argumentó que no podían defraudar al mayor de los Hentzwood, porque estaba demasiado ansioso e ilusionado por conocer el lugar. Para desgracia de Christopher, Harry apareció de pronto y se integró al debate justo después de oír los razonamientos de su mediano hermano.

—¿Qué es lo que te atrae tanto de conocer California, Harry? —Volvió a interrogar Elkie.

Christopher terminó por arrugar la lata, sudaba frío, los nervios se le sobresaltaron, Harry no era precisamente el cómplice idóneo; si como de costumbre, éste no apoyaba su idea, el viaje estaría arruinado; el centello en sus ojos mermó por unos segundos y Harry notó este particular efecto, de la misma manera que Elinor examinaba a Thomas, éste lo hacía con Christopher. Los mayores poseían demasiada perspicacia. El más grande observó como el fulgor añil se extinguía lentamente, y sin más, respondió.

—California es el lugar de mis sueños, son tantas las cosas que me atraen de ese sitio que no podría enumerarlas, tal es mi pasión que ahora mismo iría al aeropuerto.

—No percibo esa pasión de la que habláis, pero vosotros sabréis.

—Tienes razón, además, este viaje es estrictamente del clan Hentzwood. Yo no te acompañé en tu luna de miel hace un año, ¿o sí?

—No le hagas caso hija —dijo la señora Hentzwood poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro—, en ocasiones Harry es un poco rudo, nadie es capaz de dominarlo, ni siquiera yo que soy su madre lo he logrado, ¿verdad Harry?

—Si tú lo dices madre.

—Siendo así, la crianza debió ser todo un desafío —respondió Elkie con ligero humor.

—Es impredecible, pero es mejor dejarlos; si ya tienen sus planes debemos respetarlos, ¿no lo crees? Además con esa barriga creciéndote no te será posible moverte como hasta ahora, es mejor si guardas cierto reposo, le hará bien al bebé.

—Mamá no iniciemos el año con reprimendas —dijo Harry.

—Nada de eso hijo, yo sólo he venido porque la abuela Sophia está ansiosa por platicar con Elkie; Ven querida, acompáñame unos momentos.

Y la señora Hentzwood se apartó con Elkie, permitiendo a los hermanos llegar a un acuerdo. —Espero que California tenga algo más interesante que el surf —expresó Harry, sus hermanos rieron ante el comentario, pero éste quedó un tanto sorprendido al contemplar esa mirada que hace mucho no recibía; la misma que emergía  al aceptar dar asilo en su cama después de un cuento de terror, o cuando habló por primera vez sobre una novia formal, la que inundaba sus ojos en la noche de la graduación universitaria; aquella llena de admiración y reconocimiento. Christopher estaba sinceramente agradecido, porque su hermano sin sospecharlo, le acababa de renovar la oportunidad de realizar la noche veraniega y citadina que no pudo años atrás. El celular de Christopher resonó con una versión instrumental de  _La Moon_ , una de las canciones de  _Space Boys_. La mirada y el rostro le fueron embargados por un entusiasmo descomunal al percatarse del autor de la llamada. Se disculpó para contestar y caminó hasta el ventanal, donde se vislumbraban las bengalas desvaneciéndose en el cielo.

—Algo le pasa Marianne —declaró Elinor a su hermana mientras examinaban a Thomas, quien se encontraba merodeando por el jardín mientras hablaba por teléfono—. Míralo, tiene esa sonrisa imberbe de hace unos años. ¿Recuerdas, cuando en un ataque de locura amorosa se fue a París?

—¡Y cómo olvidarlo! Madre colapsó. De las pocas veces que lo ha reprendido.  Mas, yo no lo culpo. Al contrario, le admiro por entregarse al verdadero amor, tan pasional y abrasador.

—Pues me asusta ese Tom febril y en estado romántico capaz de todo.

—Ahora eres tú quien exagera Elinor, ¿qué podría tener de terrible la entrega de amor? Tal vez tu miedo se debe a que no te permites ser romántica.

—No es eso Marianne, jamás he sido, ni he querido ser romántica —declaró Elinor con altivez.

—Y ese sea el motivo por el cual Edward nunca decidió pedirte matrimonio.

—Si ese fue, me alegro; no podría casarme con una persona que no conozca mi carácter y mis modos. Porque el amor a veces no es suficiente para satisfacer todos los aspectos del ser humano.

—¡Qué resentida estás!

—Y tú eres muy ilusa, Marianne; propio de tu juventud.

Marianne disgustada, la abandonó frente a la chimenea. Elinor dio la vuelta para centrarse por entero en Thomas, lo analizó más a detalle y reconoció todos esos síntomas impetuosos. Si bien, un miedo la invadió al verlo así, también un inexplicable bienestar. Thomas pocas veces se entregaba de esa forma; alcanzaba a recordar unos cuantos flirteos, y si acaso, dos novias formales. Pero con ninguna había actuado así. Los ademanes de su cuerpo, las muecas de la cara, las miradas, los tonos de la voz. Lo miraba caminar bajo la liviana ventisca de nieve y los copos parecían derretirse al tocarlo, consecuencia del fuego que emanaba. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Thomas estaba enamorado.

—¿Y quién será la afortunada? —Balbuceó Harry sorbiendo un trago de cerveza.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Cuestionó Leo dándole también un sorbo a su bebida enlatada.

—Chris luce tan distinto al año pasado, no tiene esa mezcla sentimental de nostalgia y decepción.

—El matrimonio le sentó bien, ¿no lo crees?

—Dudo que esa emoción se deba al matrimonio.

—¿La llegada de su hijo?

—Tampoco me lo parece.

—Siempre objetas todo, buscas defectos donde no los hay. ¿No puedes pensar simplemente que está feliz?

—¿Feliz? —Dijo Harry con toda ironía.

—Feliz, por todo lo acontecido. Lo dejó todo por seguir sus sueños, y ha conseguido varios de sus propósitos; su carrera asciende, ha formado su propia familia; son motivos de sobra para estar más que feliz.

—Eso no “siempre” trae consigo la total satisfacción, y lo descubrirás conforme crezcas, mi utópico hermano menor.

—¿Sabes qué? Ese es tu problema, no puedes reconocer los méritos de los demás, si no es a tu modo y método no vale ¿cierto? —Expresó Leo, quien se armaba de valor con unos tragos encima. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Marianne, se retiró al otro extremo del salón.

—Algo sucede con mi hermano, tiene esa misma actitud enamoradiza de antes —declaró Harry ahogando la voz sobre el envase de metal.

—Lo sé —comentó presurosa Elinor—, intenté sacarle los detalles, pero no quiso decirme nada.

—Me alegro, así tendré algo más interesante para entretenerme que sólo verlos jugar con sus tablas en el mar.

—Una actividad recreativa nunca está de más. Sin embargo, encuentro más interesante jugar a la detective.

—Esa dinámica me agrada, será sencillo realizarla durante el viaje.

—Quizás, pero yo conozco a mi hermano y esa es mi ventaja.

—No me atrevo a utilizar esa aseveración, no obstante, esa particularidad es mi aliciente.

—Pienso averiguar todos los pormenores, tarde o temprano.

—Eso mismo haré yo. ¡Todo el éxito del mundo familia! —Gritó Harry alzando la cerveza—. ¡Por California!

El tiempo avanzó a su ritmo propio, pero para un corazón bajo las riendas del eros puede resultar angustioso y pesado, o todo lo contrario, animoso y liviano. Pasaron los días hasta el arribo del mes del primer verdor. Thomas voló hacia San Diego, California; estaba recibiendo su equipaje cuando recordó encender el celular. El registro le anunció seis llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de texto. Sonrió al leer uno de ellos y mandó respuesta enseguida. Conocía la ansiedad de Christopher, originada por el repentino cambio de planes. La producción de  _Secret of the Rose_  había tenido algunos inconvenientes, por lo cual Thomas no pudo iniciar el recorrido californiano al mismo tiempo. Los hermanos Hentzwood habían pasado un par de días en  _Mavericks_ , se dirigían rumbo a  _Encinitas_ , pero antes le recogerían en el aeropuerto.

No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos desde el envío del mensaje cuando las puertas de cristal se abrieron para dejar cruzar a Christopher, quien lucía como un auténtico surfista; sandalias, bermudas, camiseta sin mangas con la leyenda  _Pick a bale of cotton_ , y lentes de sol. Thomas, pese a su gusto de vestir formal, acabó por no hacerlo; la mezclilla deslavada de su pantalón y la playera con el estampado  _Kalle Skändre_  le daban mayor confianza. Sin embargo, los nervios le afectaban un tanto, encontrarse con los otros hermanos le ocasionaba un extraño temor; volver a ver a Leo después de la embarazosa situación en Londres y conocer al famoso banquero de nombre Harry, consistían en todo un reto a su entereza.

Christopher y Thomas estuvieron frente a frente, viéndose por unos minutos; la sonrisa en el rostro de los dos no podía ser más honesta. La felicidad los embargó en su totalidad, al instante mismo en que se abrazaron. Ávido uno del otro, se palmeaban con fuerza disimulando un naciente deseo carnal; con el pretexto que les daba el largo tiempo de abstinencia, se separaron pasados ciertos minutos. Christopher lo cuestionó sobre el vuelo y lo ayudó con la maleta, Thomas contestó detalladamente, y cargó la mochila de viajero y el saco que llevaba puesto al salir de Londres. De nuevo las puertas se abrieron para permitirles la salida. Christopher hizo un aspaviento con la mano para incitar a que sus hermanos bajaran de la camioneta de tonos brunos, una  _Escalade_  rentada para moverse por el estado. El primero en descender de ella fue Leo, pues venía en la parte de en medio; éste portaba un atuendo similar al de Christopher, algunas variantes de color y el lema en la camiseta  _On top of old smokey_ ; Harry tuvo que dar la vuelta por el frente del vehículo cuando bajó, porque fungía como copiloto; de tal manera, Thomas concluyó que Christopher era el conductor.

Saludó a Leo con la misma simpatía de antes, chocaron las palmas de la mano y lo abrazó brevemente. Christopher tomó a Harry por el hombro, asido de él hizo una presentación adecuada. —Bien, el momento llegó. Tom permíteme presentarte a mi otro hermano, el mayor de los Hentzwood, él es Harry —al finalizar su frase, soltó a Harry y cambió de lugar para aferrarse esta vez de Thomas y retomó su discurso—. Ahora Harry, déjame presentarte a una persona muy especial, es alguien muy estimado y querido, un excelente amigo y compañero, él es Tom, el mismo de quien tanto te hablé.

Thomas se alegró al escuchar aquella presentación, al parecer Christopher había aprendido una introducción más apropiada para él. Extendió la mano para honrar las palabras de su amigo, Harry hizo lo mismo, pero lo jaló con la intención de abrazarlo.

—Ellos dicen que eres uno más del clan Hentzwood, si es así, merezco un abrazo también, ¿no lo crees? —Comentó. Thomas se disculpó un tanto apenado y lo complació—. No sé qué tanto hayas escuchado de mí, pero evitaré confirmar o negar habladurías. Sólo te diré, que no soy el ogro que todos pintan.

—Yo sé —dijo Thomas—, un ogro no usaría una playera con la frase _Midnight Special_  impresa en medio del pecho.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sólo lo sé.

—¿Acaso eres amigo del maldito Sherk?

—Ehehehehe no, pero exactamente lo digo por él; no lo imagino usando algo así.

—Desde luego no, porque es mía. Además, tú podrías pedir sexo con ese mensaje incomprensible en la tuya y yo no te he juzgado por ello.  ¡Este tipo es genial! —expresó juguetón Harry, quien miró a Christopher—. Pues vámonos. Tengo hambre, ¿podríamos pasar por algo de comer antes de ir a la playa?

—Yo voto a favor —declaró Thomas levantando la mano un poco.

—Seguro —confirmó Christopher mientras guardaba la maleta de Thomas en la cajuela de la camioneta—. A Leo le recomendaron un restaurante de comida mexicana.

Los cuatro abordaron manteniendo sus lugares, Thomas se colocó a un lado de Leo; éste de inmediato le hizo conversación.

—Tom ¿ya estás preparado para las olas? Trajimos una tabla extra para ti.

—Nunca he practicado surf, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender nuevas cosas.

—¡Genial!, yo podría enseñarte algunos trucos sobre la tabla.

—Siendo así, estoy más que preparado. Ehehehehe.

Christopher, quien los escuchaba y observaba a través del espejo retrovisor, al mismo tiempo que intentaba poner atención a Harry, movió el cuello de un lado a otro y se quejó de un cansancio repentino por el trayecto frente al volante; a Harry no le agradaba manejar, por tal hizo caso omiso de la demanda de su hermano, pero Leo y Thomas sí. El segundo se ofreció a manejar, sin embargo, el lugar del volante lo desorientaba un poco.

—No, tú también estás cansado por el largo vuelo —argumentó Christopher—. Leo lo hará.

—Seguro —dijo éste deslizando la puerta para cambiar de lugar con el conductor.

Aquél le dio las llaves y presuroso subió al lado de Thomas, se reclinó sobre al asiento, cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, observó a su acompañante, y le regaló la sonrisa más pilla que pudiera tener. Leo giró la llave para encender el vehículo. Thomas, dándose cuenta del motivo real del cambio frunció el ceño, pero no hizo comentario alguno durante el trayecto, así llegaron a  _Moonlight Beach_. Harry y Thomas fueron a buscar un sitio donde sirvieran comida, mientras que Leo y Christopher se cambiaban la ropa por el traje de neopreno para disfrutar del deporte acuático. Por deseos del segundo, Thomas y Harry permanecerían bajo una sombrilla cerca de la playa, debido a la demostración que tenía planeada para su invitado de honor. Christopher erguido sobre la tabla, se balanceaba con maestría, el sol le confería un brillo dorado a su cabello húmedo, cabalgaba sobre las olas como un experto Neptuno arriba de sus hipocampos. Thomas estaba tan abstraído con la imagen de su amigo deslizándose sobre el agua, que no percibió el largo silencio entre Harry y él, hasta que éste balbuceó algunas palabras. Thomas fingió no escuchar, tenía mayor entretenimiento admirando el espectáculo de surf, pero Harry no se dio por vencido y arremetió.

—¿Sabías que la esposa de Chris deseaba venir al viaje?

Y con esa frase, ganó la atención por completo.

—¿Elkie? —Preguntó Thomas.

—Sí pero, por algún motivo desconocido, Chris no la complació. ¿Es curioso no? Llevan un año de matrimonio y ya existen estos desacuerdos. Estoy seguro, él tiene una aventura.

—¿Aventura? —Dijo Thomas dilatando las pupilas.

—No hay otra explicación. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando era un niño y montarse a una vaquilla le causaba la mayor de las dichas; hoy es tan feliz que hasta me provoca envidia. Nada en esta vida me ha llenado así antes. Y con tales antecedentes, me atrevo a sostenerlo, el origen de esa felicidad no se debe ni a su matrimonio, mucho menos a su futura paternidad.

Thomas guardó silencio, y fijó la mirada otra vez en el océano.

—Con mis confesiones no quiero obligarte o comprometerte a revelar los secretos de mi hermano; él debe contarte muchas cosas, más que a mí o a Leo. Eres una persona sumamente importante para él. La mayor parte del tiempo habla de ti, sobre su verano en París. Chris dice que tu hermana prepara un apple pie delicioso. Tal vez por eso, Leo y yo sentimos conocerte desde tiempo. Tienes una aptitud natural con los Hentzwood, no dudaría que mamá y papá también te adoraran.

—Ehehehehe.

—¡Hasta mi mujer y mis hijas te adorarían!

—¡Oh! Ehehehe.

—Mi esposa Sophia, mi hija Donna de tres años, Tanya de dos y Rosie que nació a mediados de febrero.

—Veo que te mantienes ocupado —dijo Thomas con sutil sorna—. Yo soy de febrero también, es un buen mes para nacer.

—Debes pensar que estoy loco, o tal vez soy raro, pero eres la persona con quien más he hablado durante este viaje. Mis hermanos toman muchas reservas cuando platican conmigo. Temen sincerarse, no puedo darles un consejo sin que ellos lo interpreten como una crítica mordaz.

—Eso sucede porque te admiran demasiado, eres el modelo a seguir. Me ha pasado un poco con mi hermana mayor Elinor, la observo en su día a día y quisiera tener parte de esa fortaleza y madurez; la idealizo tanto, que a veces cuando se equivoca, la juzgo duramente; después recuerdo que es tan humana como yo, con derecho a errar. Supongo que eso pasa con los hermanos menores, ¡mierda! Ahora comprendo algunas miradas de Marianne, mi hermana menor.

—Tú eres increíble, entiendo el porqué tienes fascinado a Chris y a Leo. Dime, ¿tus hermanas se parecen a ti?

—Mmmm —murmuró— no lo creo, quizás yo me parezca a ellas, ehehehe. Soy el más alto de los tres, aunque Elinor es casi de mi tamaño, Marianne se queja de ser la más pequeña; ella dice que a nuestro lado se ve como un enano o un hobbit.

—Hahahaha —rio Harry—. ¡Maldición! Eso me convierte a mí en el jodido hobbit de mi familia. Pudiste darte cuenta que los genes Hentzwood de la altura no favorecieron a mi construcción genética.

—Sí, y es extraño. Chris y Leo son muy altos, tú eres la excepción a la regla. Deberías plagarte de orgullo, ¡eres único! Pero hablando de genética, mi hermana Elinor tiene los ojos azules, como tú y tus hermanos, hermosos ojos azules; los de Marianne son verdes, muy verdes, como las esmeraldas; y yo tengo una mezcla singular, ¿de qué color ves mis ojos?

—Déjame ver… ¿Azules?

—Quizás, pero ven, vamos bajo el sol y dime el color que ves.

Los dos se pusieron en pie, dieron unos pasos hasta que el sol les bañó el rostro y Harry respondió.

— ¡Joder! ¡Son verdes ahora!

—¡Sí! Depende de la luz, bajo ciertas iluminaciones son azules, bajo otras son verdes. Sucede igual cuando cambió el tono de mi cabello, mis ojos también mudan; ahora soy pelirrojo por la película que estoy filmando; para _LORD_  y  _The Servants_  me teñí de negro y me maquillaban con colores muy pálidos, parecía alvino; mis ojos lucían tan azules, aunque Chris diga que siempre se me ven verdes.

—Tendrá algún trastorno ocular, ¿tal vez es daltónico?

—Ehehehehehe. Tal vez, aunque cuando tu hermano me conoció, yo tenía el cabello rubio y muy crespo, admito que mis ojos lucen más verdes con esa apariencia, de hecho es mi verdadera apariencia.

Thomas inició una conversación bastante animada e interesante con Harry, tanto que olvidó por completo las hazañas marinas de Christopher. Éste no tardó en darse cuenta de cuán divertidos lucían, casi podía escuchar la risa de Thomas y las ironías de Harry. Al saberse suplantado, le informó a Leo su salida de las aguas; argumentando tener hambre, nadó hasta la playa. Los otros seguían riendo cuando aquél los encontró. La sombra de Christopher delató su presencia al dibujarse sobre la arena. Harry lo miró sin cruzar palabra, Thomas por el contrario lo felicitó.

—¡Chris estuviste asombroso! ¡Wow! Leo y tú son excelentes surfistas.

—Han practicado desde jóvenes —comentó Harry—. Por cierto, dejaste muy pronto el agua. ¿Pasó algo?

Christopher respiró hondo, intentando disimular una diminuta molestia.

—No, sólo tengo hambre, ¿podrías esperar a Leo?, así Tom me acompaña por algo de comer.

—Aquí tenemos algunos comestibles —aludió Harry acercándole una bolsa de papel—, es la mitad de una hamburguesa, está un poco fría pero…

—No. Necesito algo más caliente, algo en que hincar el diente, un jugoso y suculento trozo de carne, ¡mi reino por un asado inglés! —Profirió embargado por una seductora actitud.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Thomas—, es una lástima porque Londres está muy lejos de aquí, tendrás que conformarte con tacos y burritos.

—¿Es una sugerencia? —Rebatió Christopher.

—No, son tus opciones, es lo único que hallarás cerca.

Thomas no había hecho caso de los comentarios con doble significación. Sonrió, se puso de pie y siguió a Christopher. Iba a una distancia moderada detrás de él, podía verlo secarse con la tolla la rubia melena. Llegaron hasta la camioneta. Christopher abrió la cajuela para guardar la tabla de surf, después la puerta corrediza para sacar la ropa.

—¿A qué viene esa actitud? —Cuestionó Thomas cruzando los brazos y curvando la cabeza.

—¿Actitud? ¿Cuál? ¿De qué hablas? —Rebatió aquél con breve sarcasmo.

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero Chris, esa actitud insegura, te portas como un niño malcriado.

—¿Inseguro?, ¿malcriado? No sé de qué hablas Tom, explícate.

—Hace rato con Leo, y ahora con Harry.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—No juegues conmigo Chris —dijo Thomas con voz más profunda.

—No lo hago, pero sé más conciso, no te estoy entendiendo.

—¡Muy bien! Sé porque pusiste a manejar a Leo, y porque saliste del mar con tus palabras dobles frente a Harry; es debido a que estaba hablando con ellos ¿verdad?, ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿La salinidad del agua te seco el cerebro, o qué?

—No —aseguró con travesura—. Tal vez el sol me provoca somnolencia o conductas fuera de lo común.

—Si fuera el caso, no sé cómo sobreviviste en Australia tanto tiempo.

Christopher sonrió cínicamente.

—Olvídalo, mejor ayúdame con el cierre, por favor —argumentó dándole la espalda.

Thomas lo miró y una tenue sonrisa floreció sobre su rostro. Se acercó a él para auxiliarle, pero antes le susurró al oído.

—Eres un imbécil…

Y él giró la cabeza contestándole.

—Tal vez… Pero, ¿no me cambiarías, o sí?

—¡Qué hombre tan insufrible! —Respondió mientras sus dedos oprimían el cierre para hacerlo ceder. Conforme bajaba, y el traje liberaba la espalda, Thomas sintió el aumento de los latidos de su corazón. Más descendía, más se precipitaba. Aquella piel parecía tan tersa y sedosa que deseaba tocarla más que nunca. Sus manos, invadidas de ansiedad, se comportaban torpes, incompetentes para una simple maniobra; estaban artríticas por contener el desasosiego que todo su cuerpo había acumulado a través del tiempo desde conocerlo. Se preguntaba la razón de tal bestialidad. En otras ocasiones, lo había visto semidesnudo y nunca le había causado tan mórbidas intenciones, pero hoy parecía cambiar la perspectiva, lo miraba en los términos de la sensualidad.

Puso las manos sobre la espalda de Christopher plagándola de caricias lascivas y paganas. De inmediato absorbió la frescura de la piel deslizando los dedos a través de ella; retiraba el neopreno y se adueñaba de un nuevo fragmento. El otro permanecía inmóvil, parecía disfrutar del contacto inglés. Thomas subía y bajaba por la espalda, recorría sus pliegues como si fuese un explorador que añorará descubrir los rincones secretos y arrebatar los tesoros profanos. En ese vaivén, se escabulló hasta tocarle el pecho, escurrirse en su abdomen, derretirse entre las marcas de fortaleza producidas por el ejercicio. Christopher suspiró, rendido al desenfreno de agasajos, echó su cuello hacia tras, haciéndolo descansar a un lado del rostro de su proveedor. Sorbidos por el mutuo deseo, olvidaron el lugar donde estaban. Cuando las manos siguieron su recorrido hasta el principio de la parte inferior del vientre, la mitad del traje se hallaba fuera del cuerpo de su dueño; éste confesó no traer prenda que cubriera su exaltada intimidad, y eso fue suficiente para traer a Thomas del trance pasional.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo echándose para atrás—, discúlpame. Por favor, lo siento, de verdad, no quería… ¡Oh Dios! Alguien pudo vernos. No era el lugar. Yo lo lamento.

—Todo está bien —presuroso contestó Christopher—, todo está bien. Deja eso, por favor. No pasó nada.

Christopher lo abrazó de inmediato, abrigándolo bajo el calor de su cuerpo hambriento.

—Estás en lo cierto, no era el lugar; pero en la noche, en nuestra habitación, tú y yo podríamos continuar…

—¿Qué? —Respondió Thomas soltándose de él.

—Puedo volver a usar el neopreno si tú quieres… ¡Ey! Espera. ¿A dónde vas? Fue una broma. Tom. Aguarda un momento. No es para tanto. Deja me cambio.

Thomas estaba tan vulnerable que pensaba zambullirse en las aguas del mar para disminuir la fuerte temperatura que lo invadía. Sin embargo, cuando Christopher lo alcanzó cerca de la playa, él se encontraba más tranquilo y pudo controlarse. Leo conversaba con Harry cuando los dos regresaron. Christopher declaró sentirse cansado y somnoliento, culpaba al sol radiante de su fatiga y falta de energía. Pese al inusual comportamiento de su hermano, aceptaron irse al hotel aunque apenas fueran las cinco y media de la tarde.

Arribaron al _Moonlight Legend Hotel_ donde Christopher había hecho dos reservaciones. La idea era que Harry y Leo compartieran una de las habitaciones, Thomas y él la otra. Pero Leo manifestó su descontento, él sería el único en padecer los sonidos nocturnos de su hermano mayor. Al ver próxima una discusión sin sentido, Thomas propuso cambiar su lugar con Leo, sugerencia que causó total desagrado a su amigo. Viéndose en terrible situación, optó por una nueva solución, una habitación para los cuatro. Para beneplácito de todos, había disponible una con tales características.

Christopher entró directo hasta el dormitorio cargando su maleta y la de Thomas, con ellas se apoderó de la litera cerca del ventanal. Harry usó el baño de la entrada y Leo se tiró sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia, mientras que Thomas se dirigió a la terraza, un lugar donde se podía admirar el océano devorando los últimos resquicios de luz solar. Christopher avisó a sus hermanos sobre la repartición de las camas, y alcanzó a Thomas; su sola presencia le carcomía la paciencia, le brotaba el sudor por los poros y el aspecto de su piel era seductor.

Christopher se sacó la playera, la hizo bola y se la lanzó a Leo en la cara, aquella acción provocó una injuria del menor. Thomas tragó saliva después de sonreírle, regresó la vista al mar antes de perturbarse de nuevo. Y ese cosquilleo inquieto crecía lentamente recorriéndole la columna y cada una de sus vertebras. Trató disimular el aumento de su respiración, pero Christopher acariciaba su propio cuerpo, pasaba las manos por su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos con el pretexto de retirar el sudor excedente. Acción que a Thomas provocó risa nerviosa. Sabiéndolo subyugado a la imagen de su piel desnuda, lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Hice todo por tener mayor intimidad, pero nos las arreglaremos —dijo Christopher. Aquél no contestó y éste continuó—. Voy a tomar un baño, ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

—Ehehehe, oferta tentadora, la cual debo rechazar por razones más que evidentes —expresó ojeando a sus dos hermanos, quienes platicaban en la estancia.

—¿Tienes miedo? Prometo ser gentil contigo.

—¿Qué? No, aunque esa nueva actitud tuya me intimida.

—¿Por qué? Deberías enfrentar ese temor, ven conmigo a la ducha, te ayudaré, lo prometo.

El deseo devoraba a Christopher y el cosquilleo en la espalda de Thomas empezaba a nublarle el juicio.

—Llamaré a mi hermana Elinor, mientras tú… Deberías bañarte con agua bastante fría, lo necesitas.

—Te necesito a ti allá dentro —susurró dándole un ligero golpe en el trasero—. ¿Recuerdas eso? Tú impusiste la moda.

—No lo he olvidado. Regreso en seguida, disculpa.

Thomas abandonó a Christopher en la terraza, y excusándose con los hermanos de éste, salió por unos instantes. Sus dedos seguían entorpecidos, no podía dar con el número indicado. No podía llamar a Elinor para un consejo atinado con respecto a la nueva conducta de Christopher, menos aún cuando ella desconocía la situación. Eran casi las siete pasadas del meridiano, más las nueve de diferencia, daban las cuatro de la mañana en Londres. —Espero y Ben conteste —confesó con el celular sobre la mejilla. La voz adormilada de su compatriota lo hizo disculparse varias veces antes de relatar los hechos. Aquél oía con toda la atención, pero el cansancio, la pesadez y la leve congestión nasal; lo pusieron a dormir de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, para Thomas fue suficiente exponer su indecisión, al menos hasta advertir el mutismo de Ben. Sin palabras de reprensión o de aliento, pero aligerado de la convulsión en su boca, se despidió y colgó. Pensativo caminó yendo a las afueras del hotel, abducido por la calma de la playa, la misma que su mente atribulada ansiaba. Pasó por entre los automóviles estacionados en el frente y uno de ellos le cautivó, era de un rojo quemado con una enorme pintura sacra que cubría todo el cofre; tal vez se trataba de una virgen, tenía la mirada cándida y estaba envuelta en un manto verde, coronada y acompañada de algunos querubines. Suspiró.

—¿En verdad? —Dijo una voz misteriosa, pero a su vez tan familiar—. ¿En verdad piensas molestar a Dios con tan absurdos predicamentos? Por ello te dio el libre albedrio. A él no le gusta ser asediado. Rara vez contesta, y dudo que lo haga a “tan terrible” problema. Esto debe ser un asqueroso embuste. Del ingenuo de Daniel lo acepto, ¿pero tú? ¡Tú! La opción que elijas repercutirá en ti, cualquiera que sea. Cargarás tú con las consecuencias; y él, digo, también lo desea tanto o más que vos.

Thomas retrocedió al escuchar los reproches de su conciencia, quien había tomado la voz del conde para hacerlo comprender. Quizás, aún no era demasiado tarde para aceptar la acuática invitación. Aumentó el pasó y en el pasillo encontró la decepción y a los hermanos Hentzwood, que por iniciativa de Christopher, saldrían a tomar unos tragos. Thomas un tanto desilusionado, pidió unos minutos para cambiarse la ropa, pero el organizador le negó la petición. — Tú estás perfecto, te ves genial y hueles bastante bien — declaró Christopher abrazándolo, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos jugueteaba sobre su espalda baja. Condujeron hasta el _Fernando’s Bar_ , un sitio que habían observado durante el camino al hotel, también era uno de los lugares que le habían recomendado a Leo; un pintoresco espacio con toques mexicanos. Thomas se percibía ajeno en aquel ambiente, Chris, por el contrario, era como un pez en el agua.

—Éste es mi tipo de gente —dijo dando un largo respiro.

Los cuatro ordenaron una cerveza para entrar en ambiente, después una ronda de tequilas, la cual se prolongó a tres más y finalmente, una de margaritas. Thomas bebía la margarita con precaución, pues le preocupaba la soltura que era capaz de proveerle a su cuerpo.

—Es una lástima que Bob no esté aquí —declaró—, podría decirme exactamente de qué trata esa canción.

—No me lo recuerdes —contestó Christopher después de darle un trago a la cerveza—. Ese tipo agota mi paciencia. Yo puedo traducirte, sé un poco de español.

—¿Sí? También yo —dijo Thomas—, pero buscaba algo más profesional, sólo entiendo bidi bam bam ¿o bang?, algo así.

—Chris es profesional —interrumpió Leo—, tiene una maestra de español las veinticuatro horas, los siete días, las cuatro semanas, los doce meses…

El comentario de Leo hizo reír a todos, inclusive a Thomas. Christopher no lo veía del mismo modo.

—Tom, debes reprocharle a Chris el no querer traer a su maestra al viaje.

—¿Cómo? —Cuestionó Thomas ante el enunciado de Leo.

—Tal como lo oyes, Chris no quiso traer a Elkie. No estaría mal aprender un poco de español para conquistar mujeres. Le diré que me enseñe algunas frases.

—¡Leo, por favor! Esta noche estamos disponibles y sin compromisos —declaró Harry con la cerveza entre las manos.

—¿A qué viene toda esta mierda? —Preguntó Christopher con los ojos fijos y voz adusta— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, eh? Siempre hablas la misma mierda cuando estás alcoholizado.

—¿Qué sucede Chris? ¿Ya no se puede bromear contigo?

Christopher agachó la mirada, el tema de su esposa le incomodaba más que a Thomas. El pretender poseer la libertad de realizar la idónea noche veraniega, aquella que en París no pudo ser, se había convertido en una obsesión que debía ser satisfecha a cualquier costo. Echaría mano de sus recursos, tácticas, estrategias y señuelos. Nadie iba hacerlo desistir.

—Discúlpame bro, no medí mis palabras.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, pero esta vez ¡jódete Christopher! —Dijo haciéndole una señal obscena con los dedos de la mano. Leo se levantó de la mesa, con paso apresurado salió del establecimiento.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó Harry—. Deben estar tomándome el pelo ¿en serio?

—Iré por él —dijo Thomas incorporándose.

—Voy contigo —contestó Christopher.

—¡Alto los dos! Denle un minuto, está un poco pasado de copas, sólo necesita relajarse y ya volverá.

—Tú lo has dicho, está pasado, podría cometer una estupidez. Espéranos aquí. Vamos Tom.

Los dos fueron hasta la entrada y no había señales de Leo por los alrededores. Preguntando con algunas personas afuera del bar, siguieron la senda hasta _Moonlight Park_ , un breve bosque de secuoyas que no estaba lejos del _Fernando’s_. Según los informantes, Leo siguió esa dirección. Christopher y Thomas decidieron separarse para encontrarlo más rápido. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las copas de los árboles, el concierto nocturno y sinfónico de la naturaleza podía escucharse con detalle. Thomas iba a paso lento, refrescándose con el viento, la sensación transmitida a través de éste le provocaba debilidad en la voluntad. Fue entonces cuando, una mano presurosa lo llevó bajo la sombra de un árbol, fuera de los rayos lunares.

Una voz pronunciaba a lo lejos el nombre de Christopher. —¡Es Leo! —Expresó aliviado Thomas. Su captor puso dos dedos sobre su boca para callarlo. Al retirarlos despacio, acercó el cuerpo al de éste para inmovilizarlo. El corazón aceleró su ritmo. Sin esperar más, aquellos labios ajenos se arrojaron con furor sobre los de él. Las manos peregrinaban por su piel arrancándole el pudor. ¿Esa pasión era de Christopher? Tal vez, puesto que esos dedos se escabullían por su cuello, brazos, pecho, y vientre con total autonomía; hasta que dieron con el botón de su pantalón. Thomas liberó un suspiro excitado al advertir la lucha de la mano, que trataba de penetrar bajo su calzoncillo. El capricho lo invadió. Esos ojos, quería verlos, percibir la mirada azulina cargada de tempestad erótica y volcarla sobre sí mismo. Un fetiche nocturno. La necesidad de contemplarle antes de satisfacer esa exigencia.

Sujetándolo contra sí. Thomas lo sacó de la oscuridad, persuadido por el juego ardiente de la seducción. Halló la tempestad voluptuosa que buscaba, pero en los ojos equivocados. Su captor no era Christopher, sino Leo. Asustado retiró todas sus fuerzas y menguó entre los brazos de éste, quien se negaba a dejarle ir. Mas, tembló cuando las fibras de su ser percibieron la inquisitoria mirada, los cerúleos zafiros. Christopher permanecía inmóvil observándolos. Suficiente motivo fue para quitar a Leo de un solo tiro, aquél cayó de espaldas sobre el césped riendo como lunático.

Thomas boquiabierto y con la respiración agitada, pidió a Christopher lo dejara explicarse.

—Arréglate, Harry viene para acá.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—Cállate y arréglate —declaró Christopher con rabia. Se agachó para cerciorase del estado de Leo; lo encontró bien pese al golpe y al alcohol. Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de Harry.

—¿Está bien?

—¿No lo ves? Ríe como idiota.

—¿Por qué está en el suelo?

—Tal vez porque está muy tomado y tropezó. Ayúdame a levantarlo.

—Bien. ¿Y tú Tom, estás bien? —Preguntó Harry mientras auxiliaba a Christopher para levantar a Leo.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco aturdido.

—¿Aturdido? —Ironizó Christopher.

—Dámelo, lo llevaré al hotel. Ustedes sigan la fiesta; con dos amargados por hoy, es suficiente.

—Toma, las llaves de la camioneta.

—No, buscaré un taxi; en mi juicio no manejo, menos en estos momentos.

Harry se marchó con Leo, aunque el segundo lo rebasaba en tamaño, el primero poseía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Christopher los observó hasta perderlos de vista. Entonces regresó la mirada a Thomas, quien la recibía como dardo que lo clavaba contra la corteza de un árbol. Esperaba una palabra, un golpe, un escarnio; pero Christopher sólo pidió que lo siguiera.

—Chris, primero deja que te explique —decía Thomas caminando detrás de él.

—Sígueme.

—Pero Chris, necesito explicarte, las cosas no son como crees.

Christopher se detuvo. De repente volteó, lo miró, fue hacia él.

—¿Y qué jodidos sabes tú, qué es lo que creo? Dime. No te quedes callado. ¡Habla, carajo!

Christopher lo había acorralado contra el tronco de un árbol. Thomas respiraba agitado, producto del miedo. El otro resollaba como toro embravecido por el manto rojo, el puño se estrelló contra el árbol, rozando con el viento la cara de Thomas.

—Si tienes tanta rabia, golpéame, soy el único que lo merece.

—Cállate. Te diré que mereces…

Y aproximándose lento, cual carnívoro al acecho, se lanzó sobre él colmándolo de caricias adustas. Sorbía de su boca el elixir capaz de aplacar el fuego abrumador en sus adentros. Thomas se agarró de su espalda para no desfallecer; al igual que un antílope, él perecería entre las fauces del hambriento león. Lo alejó de su cuello para convencerse, era Christopher. Cerró los ojos y se dejó engullir. La ansiedad era tanta que las manos parecían zozobrar entre los cuerpos. Casi como si buscaran abrigarse en las entrañas del otro, perseguían una unión espiritual a partir de su carne. Los movimientos de Christopher se tornaron felinos, arqueaba la espalda mientras aquél recibía las demostraciones voluptuosas. Sin embargo, Thomas quería ser honesto, él lo exigía, y pondría el ejemplo consigo mismo.

—Espera Chris —confesó con la voz trémula de placer— necesito decirte… Ahhh

—No quiero oírlo —dijo Christopher ahogado en el perfume de su piel.

—Pero, es necesario que sepas…

—¡Qué! —Gritó furioso separándose de él—. ¿Qué es? ¿Sobre Candice? Ya sé que te acostaste con ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Los escuché en Australia, mientras discutían en el pasillo del hotel.

—Bueno, evidentemente, eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Acaso yo te reclamo por dormir con tu esposa cada noche? Sin embargo, no es de Candice de quien quiero hablarte. Es sobre alguien más y una situación que se dio en Londres hace unos meses.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamaba colérico dando vueltas y con las manos sobre la cabeza—. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Ok, sólo tranquilízate —comentó Thomas intentando calmar su nerviosismo. Conocía esa reacción y no era agradable—. Déjame explicarte y verás con mayor claridad las cosas.

—¡Pero qué mierda! Te juro Tom, ¡Te lo juro! Te juro… Si me dices que te has liado con el tal Ben. Te lo juro, lo juro por Dios. Lo moleré a golpes. ¡Le deformaré la cara! Más de lo que ya lo hizo la propia naturaleza.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Ben no tiene nada que ver aquí. Él es sólo mi amigo. Mi amigo. ¡Dios!

—¿Sí, tu amigo? Permíteme dudarlo. Aún no olvido que me dejaste como un imbécil en Nueva York, mientras tú te divertías con “tu amigo”.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Los vi! ¡A ti y a ese… Sujeto! Muy risueños disfrutando del tenis. No sabes, no tienes ni una puta idea de cómo me sentí…

—Imagínate una boda.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Te escuché bastante bien. ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?

—Sí, pero no me dejas hacerlo. Actúas como un idiota.

—¿Y tú, cómo actúas? ¿Eh, dime?

—Besé a Leo.

—Sí, lo sé, te vi haciéndolo, aunque me pareció más que él te besaba a ti.

—En Londres, hace unos meses.

—¿Qué?

—Besé a Leo.

—¿Dónde?

—En Londres.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos meses, un día antes de que me visitaras, iniciabas grabaciones para la película del cazador.

—¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Ya te habías besado con mi hermano! ¿Recordaban los viejos tiempos, no? ¡Increíble! Y días después, yo te confesé todo, como un estúpido de mierda.

—Sí, lo hice. Y no hay motivo más justo que el amor, ese enorme y maldito sentimiento que siento por ti. ¡Sí, por ti! Un hombre que no está en libertad de corresponderme. Y cualquier ilusión, por absurda que parezca, es un consuelo para mi aflicción. Tú luchaste, también lo hice yo. ¿Acaso crees que fue sencillo ir a Australia? ¿Y verte feliz, con tu esposa, con tu familia? ¿Dónde podía quedar yo? Me sentía tan idiota por mis emociones mal fundadas, viéndote ajeno a mí, a mis afectos. Sin embargo, no te culpé. Fue mi estupidez, por creerme un juego ridículo.

—¡No fue un juego! —Rebatió Christopher.

—¡Sí, lo fue! El creerlo fue nuestro error. Besé a Leo porque la cabeza me traicionó. En unos instantes, dejó de ser tu hermano y se había convertido en ti. Llámame loco, tíldame de maniático, pero esos ojos, ¡tus ojos!; esa boca, ¡tu boca!; esa cara, ¡tu cara!; esa misma faz que vi en el elevador por primera vez. Evocar las memorias del pasado es sencillo, lo difícil es callarlas después. Hoy parecen un cuento de hadas; nuestras primeras charlas, las salidas espontáneas, los croissants matutinos, cuando te besé en aquel centro nocturno en París. Todo convergió en un momento y por esa razón lo hice, por ese motivo besé a Leo. ¿Por qué? Porque contigo no puedo, no eres mío, desafortunadamente para mí.

—Pero soy tuyo. Aquí y ahora, es nuestro momento para respirar, nuestro momento para vivir —dijo suplicante.

—¿Nuestro momento? Más ilusiones Chris, ¿más juegos?

—¡Maldición! Tom, ¿juegos? ¿Quién está jugando?

—Nosotros.  Tú juegas a poseer una libertad que no tienes. Y yo, juego a creértela.

—Yo no estoy jugando con nada. El juego terminó cuando ambos aceptamos nuestros sentimientos. Ya todo está claro, no te compliques la vida ¿quieres?

—Demasiado tarde, la vida se complicó cuando mantuvimos esto.

—¡Basta ya Tom! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime ¡eh!, hazme conocer tus deseos y los cumpliré en este momento. Porque nada me costaría renunciar a lo demás si te tengo a ti, ¡qué importa el sacrificio si la recompensa a la simple dicha es más grande!

Thomas lo examinó con detenimiento, los ojos de Christopher estaban llenos de un fuego garzo que lo devoraba como la madera seca en una chimenea.

—Quiero creer en tus palabras, pero sé que son alimentadas por un deseo, por esa rebuscada pasión. Si de verdad me conoces, ya lo sabrás, con esa actitud no obtendrás nada de mí. ¿Para eso me invitaste a este viaje? ¿Para asediarme como la Venus atribulada del poema shakesperiano? Si de eso se trataba, te hubieras podido ahorrar todo esto, lo hubiéramos hecho en una de tus visitas a Londres y…

—¡Quería que fuera especial!

—Y con esa actitud le quitas todo lo especial que pudiera tener.

—Te comportas como un maldito adolescente.

—¿Sí? Pienso lo contrario. El adolescente eres tú —arremetió Thomas—. No hemos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa Chris, no hemos hablado al respecto sobre esta situación extraña entre los dos. No podemos avanzar sin antes ser sinceros el uno con el otro. ¿No quieres contarme nada, decirme algo?

—No he besado a tus hermanas si eso te preocupa, ni siquiera las conozco.

—¿Esa será tu nueva postura? —Preguntó con cierto hastío.

—Tal vez… ¡Oh Tom! ¡Vamos! No sé qué decirte. Entiendo el porqué besaste a Leo, pero ahora me tienes aquí y no estamos aprovechando el tiempo. Nadie nos mira, estamos solos, bajo la luz de la luna, y me estoy muriendo por demostrarte cuanto me importas.

—¿Y hasta cuándo va a durar esto? ¿Hasta que el sol salga? Ese arrebato tuyo, dudo sea amor.

—¿No, entonces qué es?

—No sé. Sólo sé, que no acabaré como Anna Karenina o Melibea.

—¡Más libros!, los cuales debo leer, supongo.

—Supones bien. Necesitas mesura Chris.

—Muy bien. Tú ganas, pero antes, sólo te pido un beso. Uno mejor al que le diste a Leo. El original merece su beso, y más vale que te esfuerces.

Thomas bajó la cabeza ante la petición, se pasó la mano por la frente mientras exhalaba. —Tú no cambias —comentó. Se acercó a Christopher, lo agarró del cuello para atraerlo a su boca y así cumplir la demanda. Aquél quería darle el control a Thomas, pero no tardó en perder el raciocinio, y lo abrazó atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Recorriéndose uno al otro, intentaban trasmitirse las distintas afecciones. Thomas los razonamientos y la espiritualidad, Christopher las pasiones y la carne. Sin éxito, ambos se separaron después de algunos minutos.

—Necesito una ducha ¡ahora! ¡Uhoaaaa! —Confesó Christopher alzando los brazos. Thomas permanecía recargado sobre un árbol—. Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano ha estado dudando de su sexualidad.

—¿Qué? —Expresó despegándose de la secuoya.

—Hoy, cuando estábamos surfeando, él me cuestionó si alguna vez yo había dudado de mi preferencia por las mujeres.

—¿Y tú qué le contestaste?

—La verdad, jamás sentí atracción por un hombre. Yo no soy gay.

—¿No? —Thomas carcajeó.

—No.

—¿Y yo soy un extraterrestre asexuado?

—Tal vez. Porque ese movimiento de mandíbulas no es de este mundo.

Christopher estaba lejos de imaginar que aquellos comentarios ruborizaban a Thomas, si lo hubiera tocado en las mejillas, podría comprobar esta aseveración. La nueva y descarada conducta de su compañero lo posicionaba en un estado de íntegra vulnerabilidad, debido a este comportamiento, le pidió se marcharan al hotel de inmediato; pretextando el cambio de horario y con unos bostezos fingidos aspiraba a la compasión de Christopher. Sin embargo, éste no cedió tan fácil. Primero darían un paseo por la playa a la luz de la luna. Aquello no desagradó a Thomas, al contrario, ese Christopher era del que gustaba más.

Hablaron por largo rato, caminando uno al lado del otro, recordando anécdotas parisinas y neoyorquinas. El pasado era el mejor aliado en esos momentos. Se hacían bromas con respecto a los distintos malentendidos, los celos de Thomas por Dalilah, los de Christopher por Candice, Bob, y Ben; pese a que a éste último siguiera sin caerle del todo bien. En su andar encontraron una fiesta en la playa, gente de origen hispano tenía una celebración. La música estrepitosa los hizo memorar el club latino en Nueva York. Thomas le reclamó haberlo abandonado en la pista de baile a causa de uno de sus múltiples ataques de celos. Christopher detestaba el baile, y lo odiaría aún más, cuando su participación en aquel concurso se hiciera viral gracias al éxito taquillero de _The Servants_. Pero, estaba dispuesto a reparar su falta y comenzó a mover el cuerpo estrafalariamente hasta desenfrenar la risa de Thomas, esa misma que sólo él provocaba. Dos cuerpos a un mismo ritmo, dos corazones convertidos en un latir único, un alma compuesta que danzaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

 Cuando la energía los empezó a abandonar, decidieron sentarse a la orilla del océano, permanecieron ahí por largo rato. Christopher deseaba esperar el amanecer. Thomas cerró los ojos por unos minutos y cayó rendido sobre el hombro del primero. Christopher lo miró, sonrió, lo abrazó y siguió examinando los trozos de madera que flotaban sobre el mar, obtenían un brillo particular, un tono neón, o quizás eran las consecuencias de la resaca alcohólica. Escuchó el trinar de las aves, puso la cabeza encima de la de Thomas. No había sido la noche que él tenía en mente, sin embargo, fue grandiosa y digna de recordar. Pero cuando la luz hizo palidecer el cielo a causa del sol naciente, su mente perdió la noción. Balbuceó, algunas palabras incomprensibles; entreabrió los ojos y se descubrió en movimiento. Reaccionó asustado al sentir su rostro contra el tablero de la camioneta. Oía la voz de Thomas a lo lejos ofreciéndole disculpas.

—Cállate y bésame —pronunció Christopher.

Thomas conducía con algunos problemas la camioneta, y un mapache en el camino lo había asustado, ocasionando que metiera el freno y Christopher se golpeará. Sin mayor contratiempo, llegaron al hotel. Aquél despertó entrado el medio-día; poniéndose en pie, advirtió que Leo seguía dormido en la cama de arriba y Thomas no estaba en la suya, Harry había dejado una nota donde informaba que iba a la playa. Sonrió malévolamente al escuchar el ruido de la regadera, alguien estaba tomando un baño. Verificó que la puerta no tuviera echado el seguro, giró la manija. Entró silenciosamente, cerró de nuevo y puso el seguro. Entre los cristales cubiertos de vapor, divisó el cuerpo de Thomas húmedo, su melena rojiza y mojada, el agua resbalaba por su piel llevándose el jabón y dotándolo de un aspecto voluptuoso.

Presto, Christopher se quitó la camiseta y los calzoncillos, hasta que no hubo ropa alguna que le cubriera la anatomía. Abrió despacio la puerta de la ducha. Y sin dar tiempo a que el otro reaccionará lo abrazó de golpe. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y desnudo! —Exclamó Thomas, quien tenía un ligero ardor por el jabón que le había alcanzado los ojos.

—Vine a bañarme contigo.

—¿Qué, estás loco? Tus hermanos pueden vernos.

—No, Leo sigue dormido y Harry salió a dar un paseo por la playa, así que tú y yo podemos divertirnos.

—¡No! Definitivamente no, sal de aquí ahora, ¡loco!

—No —dijo en tono burlón y lo abrazó.

—¡El cielo nos proteja! ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

—Las personas no se bañan vestidos Tom. Acaso, ¿te da pena verme desnudo?

—Sí, ¿a ti no? Quizás seas uno de esos exhibicionistas. Estaba casi por salir, si me disculpas, te veré afuera. ¡Basta Chris!, nos van descubrir…

Con cada resistencia, el cuerpo de Christopher se encendía más, sus manos rodeaban ansiosa y ferozmente la piel mojada de Thomas, quien comenzaba a rendirse ante las demostraciones no castas de éste; la voluntad era menoscabada con cada caricia, con cada beso. Estaba por corresponderle, cuando Leo llamó a la puerta, preguntando si todo estaba bien.

—Sí todo bien —dijo Thomas poniéndole la mano en la boca a Christopher para detener la plaga de mimos bucales.

—¿Qué ocurre ahí adentro? —Preguntó Leo.

—Nada —presuroso contestó Thomas—, me estaba bañando cuando Chris me pidió lo dejará pasar urgentemente, creo que los burritos no le cayeron bien.

—Tendrá diarrea, supongo — comentó Leo.

—Quizás… El olor no es muy agradable aquí adentro.

—¿Qué? —Susurró Christopher—. No he tenido diarrea desde los dieciséis.

—¡Oh, Chris! ¡Estómago de porquería! —Rio Leo desde la puerta— ¿hace cuánto no cagabas así? ¿Desde el _middle_ , no? ¿Ensuciaste tus calzones Chris?

—¿Qué jodidos estás diciendo? ¡Idiota! ¡Lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz!

—¡Hahahahaha, seguro!, necesito contarle a Harry ¡ahora!

—¡Qué te jodan Leo! —Gritó Christopher. Volteó los ojos coléricos hacia Thomas, y ciñéndolo de la misma parte que él lo hizo la primera vez, lo amenazó—. Ya arreglaré cuentas contigo después.

Éste salió del baño molesto. Thomas arrepentido de sus actos, salió de inmediato para disculparse, pero lo halló justo en mal momento; Christopher atendía a Elkie en el teléfono, se lamentaba por no haberse comunicado con anterioridad. Thomas volvió dentro con la expresión mutada; aseguró la entrada para contenerse así mismo, y terminó su aseo. Christopher tocó la puerta para avisarle que iría a comprar algunas cosas, lo invitó, sin embargo, Thomas se negó. —¿No te importa si espero aquí? —Dijo desde el interior. Aquél, un tanto en desacuerdo, aceptó. Regresaría en un par de horas.

Harry venía del paseo. Thomas estaba en la sala leyendo un libro y bebiendo un té helado; lo enteró sobre el paradero de Christopher e iniciaron una amena conversación. Harry apetecía visitar el teatro _La Paloma_ , un recinto típico de la región donde proyectaban algunas películas, funcionaba como un cine. A Thomas la idea lo atrapó y le pidió acompañarlo. Éste aceptó encantado, puesto que ambos habían hecho buena conexión. Leo entró apresurado cuestionando a Harry por su desaparición, diligente comunicó la situación del sanitario al mayor. Éste rio sonoramente, y explicó después a Thomas que, cuando Christopher se había declarado la primera vez, los nervios le habían provocado una soltura gástrica.

—¡Pobre Chris! —Expresó sin evitar una ligera risa. Los dos hermanos le dieron todos los detalles y él para quitar la carga burlona sobre Christopher, confesó las circunstancias tan embarazosas en las que había conocido a su amigo Ben. Mofándose de sí mismos pasaron un rato más. Después, Leo sugirió a Thomas enseñarlo en las artes del surf, aunque el segundo no estaba tan convencido accedió. Las recientes dudas de Leo, le ocasionaba un sentimiento de culpa. Quizás, el tiempo a solas, podría servir para poner los últimos eventos bajo otra perspectiva.

Una hora más tarde, Christopher estaba de vuelta. Harry se encontraba en el restaurante del hotel, degustaba un tentempié. El mediano lo interrogó acerca de Thomas, el otro contestó que éste y Leo habían ido a la playa hacer surf. Leo le enseñaría algunas técnicas y trucos. —Prometieron volver en unas horas, ven comamos mientras esperamos —sugirió Harry. Sin embargo, el rostro de Christopher mudó por completo. La ira en sus ojos centellaba y su cuerpo procuraba no convulsionar. —No tengo hambre —contestó seco—, los iré a buscar en la camioneta.

Sin oportunidad de réplica, Harry sólo examinó la conducta irreverente de su hermano. Al instante siguiente entró al restaurante Thomas, Leo había subido a la habitación a dormir una pequeña siesta. Harry le hizo la misma invitación que le había hecho a Christopher, pero a diferencia de aquél, éste aceptó. No pudiendo eludirlo, Harry abordó la actitud del mediano de los Hentzwood. Thomas lo miró a los ojos.

—Te di mi palabra, me encargaré de ello.

—Yo sé, y no lo estoy diciendo para presionarte. Sólo quería prevenirte, pero olvídalo, ahora debemos irnos, la función comienza a las seis y quince; tenemos media hora para llegar. Tomaremos un taxi sobre la avenida.

Thomas y Harry abordaron el taxi frente al hotel; a los pocos minutos Christopher apareció con la cara más larga y amargada que antes. Busco a su hermano mayor, sin resultados se dirigió a la habitación. La puerta resonó tras su paso. Registro todos los espacios hasta hallar a Leo dormido sobre uno de los camastros de la terraza. Lo movió violentamente para despertarlo. Éste reaccionó enfadado a origen de la somnolencia. —¿Qué te sucede Chris? ¡Trasero podrido!

—¿Dónde está Tom? —Preguntó sin cortesía.

—No lo sé, supongo que con Harry, creo que dijeron algo de ir al cine.

—¿Al cine?

—Sí, algo así. Déjame dormir.

—¿Qué cine?

—No sé, ¡demonios! Me has cagado el sueño —dijo haciendo referencia al suceso del baño.

—¡Leo! No estoy para burlas estúpidas. Dime.

—¡Chris! ¡Tómalo con calma! ¡Oh, mierda! Marcarle a Harry, él mismo te lo dirá, yo no sé a dónde fueron.

Y así lo hizo, pero justo antes de entrar, Harry apagó el celular. Él y Thomas estaban por disfrutar de la película. A petición de este último, habían elegido _La mujer del puerto_ , una película de los años treinta basada en una novela francesa escrita por Guy de Maupassant. Christopher presa de los nervios marcaba una y otra vez el número de Harry sin obtener respuesta. Pasada más de una hora, aquél contestó. Oyó la voz quebrada y biliosa, y de inmediato dio todos los detalles del lugar donde estaban. —Era Chris, vendrá por nosotros —comentó Harry. No pasaron más de veinte minutos, cuando la camioneta con su irritado conductor llegó. El saludo de Christopher fue cortante y desfachatado. —¿Nos vamos? —Alegó. Pero Harry se excusó, él se quedaría a la siguiente función. Thomas entendió la indirecta a la perfección. En breve se despidieron y partieron. Ninguno decía nada al respecto. Los dos permanecían en total mutismo. Hasta que Christopher articuló una frase tan airada y avinagrada como su ánimo.

—¿Ya lo besaste? —Cuestionó sin quitar la vista del camino.

—¿Qué? —Confuso replicó Thomas.

—¿Lo besaste ya?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Dije que si ya besaste a Harry también, ¡eso dije!

—¡Por todos los Dioses! Ni siquiera le voy a prestar atención a la estupidez que acabas de mencionar.

—Deberías, porque quiero que me respondas.

—No tengo nada que responder ante tal barbaridad.

—¿Y a Leo, supongo, también lo besaste otra vez? ¿Por qué no me dices quién de los tres lo hace mejor?

—¡Jesucristo! —Gritó Thomas—. Déjame preguntarte algo Chris, por favor. ¿En realidad si piensas toda esa mierda?

—¿Y no lo pensarías tú? Digo, si yo te confesara haber besado a una de tus hermanas, ¿no lo pensarías también?

—Bien. Suficiente. No voy a discutir más sobre el asunto. Puedes pensar lo que se te venga en puta gana.

Christopher frenó el automóvil.

—Dime la verdad —declaró con la voz entrecortada—. Me estoy volviendo loco de celos. La rabia me está consumiendo. Miles de ideas cruzan por mi cabeza. Y no encuentro alguna que justifique tu actitud de estos días. No sé por qué me rechazas, no doy con los motivos de tanto distanciamiento.

Thomas prestó atención, callado aguardó.

—Leo me ofreció practicar surf, dudé en aceptar por esto, pero me sentía culpable por ser la causa de su confusión y por ello, accedí. Harry comentó su deseo por conocer ese cine, me pareció una gran idea y me incluí en sus planes. No imaginé la gravedad de mis actos hasta ahora.

—Sí, pero tú viniste a este viaje para estar conmigo, no con mis hermanos.

—Muy bien. Debemos aclararlo de una buena vez. Te recuerdo tus palabras, hace unos meses me invitaste a un viaje con tus hermanos, no sólo contigo. Vine para divertirnos los cuatro, como hasta ahora, no veo el inconveniente de venir al cine con Harry. Esa actitud tuya, ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta nada.

—¿Intentas decirme que no quieres estar conmigo?

—¡Oh, Señor! Jamás dije tal cosa, me encanta estar contigo, sólo no veo nada de malo en ir con tu hermano al cine.

—¿No te das cuenta de cómo estoy por tu causa? ¡Mírame! Ardo en deseos por estar contigo. Tú me estás castigando, no sé por qué motivo. ¡Mírame! Celoso de mis dos hermanos como un maldito imbécil, ¡demonios! —Golpeó el volante.

Thomas retomó su silencio y así evocó el día anterior en la playa. Harry lo examinaba a fondo. Su aseveración lo agarró por sorpresa. Nunca creyó sentirse tan indefenso ante una afirmación. La verdad era cruda y pesada, en dados casos, dolía hasta los huesos. Cuando Harry confesó estar enterado de la peculiar relación que existía entre él y Christopher, no pudo zafarse; su mente no encontró un rebate adecuado. Guardó silencio, quizás para darle a entender que reconocía su yerro.

—Conozco bien a Chris, y sé que eres una persona muy significativa para él; demasiado. No dejó de insistirnos para realizar este viaje. Ahora entiendo la razón. Para Chris la familia es uno de los pilares de su vida, él quería nuestra aprobación contigo.

—Lo siento. No sé qué decirte. Chris y yo jamás hemos hecho nada que…

—Has cambiado a mi hermano, ¿sabes? Has transformado muchas cosas en él para bien. No puedo juzgarte, ni consentir lo que hacen o no. Finalmente es algo que sólo les compete a ustedes. El engaño no deja de serlo debido a la naturaleza del sentimiento, es falaz ilusión y eso no sirve ante las cosas reales y valiosas de la vida. Chris es maravilloso, lo admiro en distintas maneras; ojalá yo tuviese una parte pequeñísima de su carisma y su bondad; es un hombre del cual me siento profundamente orgulloso. Pero tú, no mereces esto Tom. Tu mérito no debe reducirse a un ordinario amasiato, te has ganado el derecho y reconocimiento que todo hombre noble alcanza. Ni siquiera Chris vale ese sacrificio. No, porque él no sea meritorio. Pero él, ya decidió. Eligió estar con una persona, y aunque te hiera lo que voy a decir; Tom, esa persona no fuiste tú.

—Tú hermano es un sujeto increíble, ahora comprendo por qué procuras ser como él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Interrogó Christopher.

—No has cumplido con lo único que te pedí. Me injurias, me presionas por todos los flancos, has desatado una guerra contra mí, y como en toda batalla, siempre hay un ganador y un perdedor. No deseo que ninguno de los dos obtenga tal título. Me retiro de la competencia, no puedo contra ti Chris.

—¿De qué hablas? Dime qué deseas de mí, ya te lo dije, pídeme lo que quieras.

—No quiero nada.

—¿Tienes miedo que no lo cumpla, y que sólo te llene de ilusiones? Pruébame.

—No.

—Ponme a prueba, ¿qué quieres, que deje a mi esposa? Dalo por hecho. ¿Qué más?

—No estás pensando con claridad Chris. No anhelo nada. No quiero nada. Pensé que todo resultaría más sencillo, pero me equivoqué. Debemos dar un respiro antes de continuar. Necesitamos poner en una balanza las prioridades.

—¡Mis pelotas! Lo hablaremos ahora mismo.

—Bien. ¿Eso quieres?, ¡perfecto! No voy a intimar contigo. No porque no lo desee, sino porque no quiero hacerlo. Tú no has pensado en mí, sólo lo haces en ti, en tus aflicciones, en tus demandas, y de tal manera no funciona el amor. Me haces dudar con cada uno de tus actos, sobre la veracidad de tu cariño.

—¡Pero qué mierda dices! ¿Mi cariño no es sincero? ¡Vete al diablo!

—¡Tú vete primero! Es muy fácil para ti, venir a exigirme, cuando yo no te he pedido nada. Eres injusto, bastante egoísta. Tú ya tomaste tu decisión hace un año, y yo he tomado la mía hoy. He respetado la tuya desde entonces, y espero lo mismo de ti, que respetes la mía a partir de este momento.


	8. Hasta Mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ ¿Dónde quedó el verano?, aquél que nos unió. ¿Dónde se fue? Yo no lo sé, si aún mi amor sigue por ti viviendo… ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 8. Hasta Mañana**

El traje le quedaba a la medida, pese a que no era el color que buscaba, la sonrisa de sus hermanas le había proporcionado la seguridad necesaria para usarlo. El gris acentuaba más su mirada. El cabello peinado hacia un lado, la barba finamente recortada. Sentía la corbata un tanto ajustada, pero quizás era consecuencia de los nervios. Subió al automóvil con el cuerpo tenso. Un breve calambre en las extremidades lo invadió entrando a _Hollywood Boulevard_. Pensó distraerse con cualquier otra cosa. El camino de estrellas crecía conforme el coche avanzaba entre la avenida atiborrada de gente. Había demasiado movimiento en las calles, era un día de abril cualquiera en _Los Angeles_ , sólo que dentro de un par de horas, se daría la primera proyección mundial y oficial de _The Servants_.

Volvió a acomodar su saco por séptima ocasión. Revisó el brillo de los zapatos. Ojeó brevemente su expresión sobre el espejo retrovisor. Suspiró. —Aún tenemos tiempo señor, llegaremos antes de la hora acordada, no falta mucho —expresó el chofer con una simpática sonrisa. Thomas agradeció el gesto y cruzó los brazos. Regresó la mirada a la ventana y sin poder evitarlo, él vino a su memoria, Christopher. Hacía casi un mes, desde el viaje a California; esperaba que esta nueva travesía fuera distinta a la anterior. La última no había cumplido las expectativas.

La radio estaba encendida a un volumen moderado, una serie de melodías se desvanecían en sus oídos; entre ellas, un anuncio promocionó los mejores destinos para disfrutar del verano. París cayó profundo en su memoria. Una ciudad maldita que sólo ofrecía recuerdos, oportunidades ridículas, donde había pretendido jugar al amor sin prestar atención a las consecuencias. Repetía el error, un patrón vicioso. No únicamente Christopher navegaba en las turbulentas evocaciones, un nombre que había permanecido encerrado en los anales del cerebro, caducado y enterrado, ahogado en el orgullo y la falsa dignidad, hundido bajo el lema del pasado, Cassandra.

Aquella mujer que conoció en una fiesta. Tenía los veintiuno cumplidos cuando, enamorado sin remedio, la había seguido hasta París. Abominable lugar, que sólo servía de tortura para un espíritu romántico como el suyo. No evitó sonreír al rememorar el primer encuentro, creía haber hayado su alma gemela. El corazón se le desbocaba en el interior. Y ella parecía sentir lo mismo, todo fluyó con naturalidad. Los besos eran dulces y voluptuosos. Las salidas espontáneas y especiales. Los encuentros amorosos clandestinos y fugaces.

—Cassandra, mi dulce Cassandra —expresó atribulado de nostalgia sobre el vidrio tibio de la ventana.

Se encontraba en un automóvil en movimiento, cuando eligió hacer caso a su corazón. Cassandra había recibido una beca para estudiar en la _Université de la Sorbonne Nouvelle Paris III_ y esa mañana de primavera ella se marchó. La reciente separación lo tenía demasiado afectado, una inestabilidad lo gobernaba. Esa tarde, él debía asistir a una entrevista de trabajo, era una oportunidad increíble, una que quizás le cambiaría la vida. Sin embargo, no dudó, como en otras ocasiones, e informó al chofer del taxi el cambio de ruta. —Lléveme al aeropuerto por favor.

En el trayecto enteró a Elinor de su locura, ésta trató por todos los medios de disuadirlo, pero nada lo hizo claudicar. —¡Tom! Escúchame, nuestra madre enloquecerá. Ni siquiera llevas una maleta.

—Te llamaré de nuevo, cuando esté en París.

Cerró los ojos. El _Capitan Theatre_ estaba a un par de calles. Revisó su atuendo otra vez. Pero los recuerdos no lo abandonaban; estaban presentes, se recreaban igual a la película que presenciaría esa noche. Se veía a sí mismo, enloquecido de amor, corriendo por las calles de París, intentado encontrar a su querida Cassandra. Y lo hizo. Cerca de la torre Eiffel, había una heladería _Dum Dum Diddle_. Reconoció de inmediato esa espalda menuda y delineada, esa cabellera castaña y larga. Se acercó despacio, miró a los dos lados de la calle al cruzar y siguió. Ella estaba comprando una golosina fría con unas amigas. El vendedor le entregó el barquillo con las dos bolas de helado, cuando Thomas posó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. Con la voz inundada de afecto, la saludo. Cassandra reaccionó asustada, el temblor inesperado de su cuerpo la hizo tirar el cono al suelo.

Thomas la había llenado de besos y la abrazaba fuertemente para tranquilizarla. Ella desconsolada recibía los mimos. El festejo por el reencuentro fue en los jardines de la dama de hierro. Quién adivinaría la significación doble del lugar, pues ahí también sería la despedida. Después de un fin de semana novelesco, de caminatas a la luz de candilejas, de paseos turísticos y noches de tierna pasión; ella eligió la separación. Si bien, Thomas tenía planes a futuro, ella también, pero éstos no lo incluían.

—Estamos casi por llegar señor —dijo el conductor.

—Muy bien, ¿tienes un bolígrafo a la mano? —Cuestionó Thomas.

El chofer revisó sus bolsillos, y se lo proporcionó. Agradeció mientras sacaba una hoja de papel que estaba doblada entre las bolsas de su saco. Escribía atribulado, aunque su mente despachaba las palabras más rápido que sus manos, intentaba recrearlas de manera ordenada. En un atardecer ella llegó, revistiendo su vida, floreciendo en su corazón un amor igual a una rosa de cien hojas. Pero al final, Cassandra huyó cual Dafne perseguida por Apolo. Y jamás imaginó encontrarse en la misma situación. Cuando firmó aquel contrato, ni siquiera ideó todo lo que acontecería. Cuantas veces injurió su encuentro con Cassandra, cuantas veces no renegó del destino cruel. Sin embargo, no podía escapar a los designios de aquella fuerza suprema, de aquella energía soberana. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, húmedos trataban de contenerse y no derramarse sobre el papel. El regreso a la ciudad luz había devuelto la vida a esa rosa marchita, la había renovado hasta transformarla en una nueva. Christopher vino guiado a él, tal vez dicha fuerza quería recompensarlo. Sepultó la triste memoria, y los nuevos recuerdos plagaron su mente. El frío yermo de su espíritu aceptó esa calidez veraniega. No tenía sentido seguir oponiéndose a ella. Christopher no había pedido permiso para entrar, puesto que estaba dentro de él desde el principio mismo.

Rio desesperado. El chofer se detuvo. —Hemos llegado señor.

Precipitándose con la tinta sobre el papel, pretendía finalizar antes de su descenso. El temor de entregarse nuevamente comenzaba a desvanecerse conforme las letras tomaban forma en el escrito. Un exorcismo a través de la redacción. El hecho de haberse enamorado de otro hombre no lo perturbaba más. Christopher era tan distinto a todo, que podía rendirse a sus deseos sin mayores pretextos. El sentimiento entre los dos, resultaba fuera de lo común. Nació de una amistad, pero se alimentaba de un cariño más allá de ésta. Jamás lo había visto como eso, quizás lo llamaba así, por querer denominar algo tan abstracto. Ambos habían sido tan cobardes, tan inseguros del otro, que no se atrevieron a hablar de frente. A pesar del matrimonio, él seguía siendo el mismo, al menos Thomas no percibió gran diferencia; bastaba con verse a los ojos unos instantes para hallar en ellos un cúmulo gigantesco de emociones.

El corazón le rebozaba de amor más que nunca. Christopher era más que su amigo, era su compañero, su camarada, su rey, su reina, su corte, su pueblo, su siervo, su esclavo, su dolor, su alivio, su enfermedad, su cura. ¿No fue él quien sanó esos recuerdos infectados?, ¿no fue él quien transformó esa antigua perspectiva?, ¿no fue él más que una simple estación? ¿Más que una memoria latente? Lo era, eso y más. Porque con percibir su sonrisa, derramar la mirada sobre su rostro o escuchar los acordes de su voz; era suficiente para levantarse como un guerrero dispuesto a proseguir la lucha, él era su escudo y su espada, el valor y la fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

Resonó la voz de su consciencia. Aquella resistencia moral, sólo era un terror arcaico disfrazado. Temía defraudar las expectativas de Christopher, así como había sucedido con las de Cassandra, pues no había podido satisfacer ni a la mitad de ellas. Quejas y quejas. Su poca experiencia en esos años le había provocado una profunda depresión. Thomas sabía que Christopher lo admiraba, y sentíase profundamente halagado; él también lo hacía aunque el segundo no lo percibiera de igual forma. No quería decepcionarlo, no quería alejarlo. Si él salía de su vida, no estaba seguro de levantarse otra vez. Lo fascinaba tanto. Él nunca se consideró un galán, pero Christopher lo era, indudablemente; y saberlo rendido de pasión y deseo, le generaba un inusitado placer.  El proyectar esos ojos cargados de erotismo lo hicieron jadear. El orgullo se inquietó bajo la ropa al remembrar los besos; el centro nocturno, la locación, la playa, el bosque, la ducha. Sus manos sobre su piel ávida, sus labios sobre su cuello, su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Abrió la puerta de inmediato, la ventisca lo refrescó. El descontrol mental fue atribuido a los nervios producidos por el momento. Encontró a Jude al descender; éste quiso llevarlo dentro del edificio, pues aún quedaban minutos libres antes de presentarse frente a la prensa. Pero, Thomas prefirió regresar al automóvil.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —reafirmó mientras sostenía la manija de la puerta—, dime una cosa ¿Chris ya llegó?

—Sí, los dos Chris están dentro. La mayoría espera allá. Sólo faltan Bob y Selena.

—Es genial. Gracias. En seguida voy. Necesito unos minutos a solas, nada más.

Jude cumplió su petición y lo dejó solo. Los latidos de Thomas se hicieron vertiginosos. Christopher estaba ahí, a únicamente unos pasos. La agria sensación de la última despedida lo embargó. Ahora cuestionaba su actitud, ¿había sido la adecuada? ¿Era correcta? Si, así era, ¿por qué se sentía ridículo e infantil? ¿Por qué exigía? ¿Por qué no entregaba? ¿Por qué sufría? ¿Por qué no gozaba?

Egoísmo, ese mismo que le recriminaba a Christopher. Thomas se jactaba de no poseerlo, pero hoy se daba cuenta de lo contrario.

—Soy un estúpido —dijo—. Lo he deseado tanto o más que él. No voy a engañarme más. Mis elecciones siempre acaban por ser las equivocadas; pero con él, es distinto. Lo sé. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo. Basta de fingir una madurez que no tengo, de una dignidad inútil. Si es verdad que voy a rendirme, lo haré sin vacilar. He fantaseado demasiado, esperando imposibles. Rechazando la forma que él conoce para entregarme su cariño. Soberbio. Arrogante. Orgulloso. Demandante. Dudas de su amor, deberías cuestionar el tuyo. ¿Acaso no acepté ya darle una oportunidad? ¿Por qué soy juez?, si tan sólo quiero ser su amado. Tengo demasiadas expectativas. Es injusto, tan abusivo. Porque él, quizás sienta lo mismo al no poder cumplir las mías. Perdóname Chris, mi amor por ti es tan grande que la fantasía aterroriza a la realidad.

Regresé a París, pretendiendo ser valiente, pero en el fondo, seguía asustado. Y te encontré, y cuando te abracé, esa sensación me abandonó. La calidez de tus brazos confortó mi alma, liberándola  de su algidez. Sin estar enterado de mi situación, aparecías una y otra vez, no me dejabas solo. Estabas ahí con tu sonrisa, iluminándome. Al final parecías una ilusión más, pero sin importar la situación, volvías. Lo hacías, lo haces y, espero que no lo dejes de hacer. Porque eres el eterno verdor dentro de mí. Te llevaste la primavera que no terminó de germinar, trajiste el verano, acostumbrándome al candor de tu voz, al brillo de tus ojos, a la suavidad de tu rostro. Me has renovado, me has transformado. Le has otorgado tu fuerza a mis actos y el valor a mis palabras.

No puedo juzgarte ciegamente, me arrepiento de ello. Puesto que no conozco tus batallas, ni te he cobijado en tus derrotas; solamente puedo entregarte mi cuerpo y mi alma. Si aún quieres…

Thomas respiró profundo. Cerró los ojos al momento mismo de arrugar el papel en sus manos. Christopher tenía derecho a conocer todos esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, sentíase incapaz de expresarlos de manera correcta frente a él. Tal vez por esa razón, había plasmado aquellas ideas en el papel. De nuevo, lo dobló y guardó en la bolsa de su saco. Pasó la palma de la mano por su vestimenta para comprobar su impecabilidad. Bajó del automóvil con mayor confianza. Una nueva promesa. Se preguntaba si los hermanos Hentzwood asistirían, tenía cierta ansiedad de platicar con Harry. Quería disculparse con él, pues la última vez se había portado de una forma voluntariosa. La discusión con Christopher en la camioneta, lo había puesto de mal humor. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo gobernaba y a la mañana siguiente, aún con los efectos del enojo, fingió un llamado improvisado. Con urgencia se le requería en Londres para hacer algunas escenas nuevas y mejorar otras.

—Por suerte mantuve el atuendo, aunque mi piel lucirá más oscura. Ustedes entienden estas circunstancias. Son parte del trabajo —dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Los hermanos Hentzwood lo examinaban a detalle, pero ninguno pudo encontrar la mentira disuelta en su elocuente discurso. Christopher, quien también estaba colérico lo observaba receloso.

—Prepara tus maletas —irrumpió.

—Las tengo arregladas.

—¿El boleto de avión?

—Reservado.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana.

—Bien. Esperemos que Leo regrese y te llevaré al aeropuerto.

—No es necesario. He pedido un taxi, el vuelo sale en una hora y no quisiera retrasarme, ni importunar sus planes del día.

A pesar del tono correcto y gentil que los dos habían manejado, los contados enunciados y la propiedad de los mismos, causaron una terrible sospecha. Entretanto, Christopher intentaba no transformarse en una bestia capaz de destrozar la estancia, al tiempo que Harry seguía a Thomas a la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó Harry desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

—¡Yeah! —Respondió Thomas, quien se veía en el espejo mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el lavabo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Seguro —sonrió.

—¿Todo esto es por lo de anoche?

—No. Es más complicado que eso.

—Los problemas no se resuelven huyendo.

—Lo sé. Pero, por el momento es la solución más inmediata —dijo Thomas acercándose a él hasta tenerlo de frente—. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, eres una persona maravillosa. Gracias por darme semejante oportunidad. Espero poder llamarte amigo.

—Somos amigos —rebatió Harry abrazándolo—. Aunque trabaje en el banco, sea un hombre familiar, fanático del fútbol…

—¿Y te llames Harry? —Interrumpió Thomas separándose de él.

—Sí, aunque mi nombre sea Harry —y lo volvió a abrazar.

Christopher lanzó un grito avisando que el taxi aguardaba a las afueras del hotel.

 —Espero verte pronto otra vez —expresó Thomas—. Ven a visitarme cuando quieras, me encantaría conocer a tu esposa y a tus hijas. Estaré feliz de mostrarles Londres.

—Prometo visitarte.

—Bien. Debo irme.

—Espera Tom —dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo—. Con respecto a la promesa que me hiciste, no puedo aceptarla. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No es justa. Ni para ti, ni para mí. Ambos sabemos que me usas de pretexto. Soy la excusa para alejarte de Chris, y no quiero serlo. En primer lugar porque adoro a mi hermano y sé que esto lo lastimaría profundamente. En segundo, porque te he tomado cariño y sé que esto te está afectando también. Así que no me debes nada, te devuelvo tu palabra. No me respondas, no es imprescindible que lo hagas. Eres mi amigo, y ello me brinda la confianza para hablarte claro. Cuídate hermano.

Thomas no supo contestar. Lo abrazó otra vez para corresponder a su sinceridad y reafirmar la naciente amistad. Regresó a la sala, afortunadamente, todo estaba en orden. Christopher miraba al horizonte desde el ventanal. Thomas sintió que las cuerdas vocales se le hacían nudo, uno tan fuerte como para trabarle el habla. Un dolor en las entrañas lo dominó.

­—Bien. Me divertí mucho estos días, fue asombroso. Gracias por invitarme —articuló Thomas con la voz entrecortada.

—No hay problema —respondió aún escueto.

—Bien. Me tengo que ir, el taxi me espera.

—Buen viaje.

—Gracias. Nos vemos… Pronto.

—Claro —dijo Christopher agachando la cabeza—. Hasta mañana.

Thomas sonrió al escuchar la despedida en español que habían aprendido en el _Fernando’s Bar_. —Hasta mañana —expresó disimulando la congoja. Giró la manija y al cerrarse la puerta, desapareció.

Christopher suspiró, pretendiendo simular la entereza, fingiendo no sentirse profundamente afectado. Harry lo encontró inmóvil, en la misma posición instantes después de la partida de Thomas. Si algo caracterizaba al mayor de los Hentzwood, era su franqueza. Sin embargo, lo asustaba la posible reacción de su hermano ante su intervención. El tiempo no era el mejor aliado en dichos momentos. Venciendo el miedo, Harry habló.

—¿Lo vas a dejar marcharse así? —Esbozó.

Christopher levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el horizonte.

—Apresúrate, todavía puedes alcanzarlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Vociferó sin perder su postura.

—Chris, sabes bien de qué hablo. Lo sé. Estoy al tanto —dijo Harry, quien caminaba hacia él.

—¿De qué?

—De tus sentimientos hacia Tom.

—¿Qué? —Expresó virando el cuerpo por completo—. ¿No sé de qué carajos estás hablando? ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Únicamente es mi amigo.

—¿Quién dijo lo contrario?

—No intentes enredarme con tu lengua de sabio, porque no estoy de humor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Desde ayer te has comportado fuera de lo común. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada, hombre! Déjame tranquilo.

—¿Seguirás negando lo evidente? Ya te dije que lo sé. El mismo Tom me lo confirmó.

—¿Tom? ¡Qué! —Exclamó furioso—. ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

—Eso no importa.

—¿Qué tanta mierda se dijeron?

—¿Por qué piensas que hablé mal de ti?

—Algo dijiste. Él actuaba extraño, pero tú. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Le llenaste la cabeza con tu mierda! ¡Verdad! Debería romperte tu jodida cara.

—¡Hazlo! Saca esa rabia contenida, no voy a detenerte. Libérate si eso deseas. ¡Hazlo! ¡Párteme la cara en dos! ¡Qué esperas! ¡Vamos!

—¡Vete al maldito infierno! Siempre dando consejos y soluciones. Celebrando tu vida perfecta.

—¿Quién dice que mi vida es perfecta? No me vengas con esas tonterías, ¿tú lo crees? ¡Por favor! ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de usarme como pretexto tú también, eh? Todos me toman como el modelo a seguir, y estoy cansado de serlo. Yo no pedí el cargo. Soy un maldito ser humano también. ¿Crees que no me siento basura cuando tú y Leo hablan de mí? ¿Cuándo se apoyan uno al otro sin tenerme en cuenta? Todo les resulta ofensivo, no puedo decir nada sin parecer un jodido ogro. Y ahora, no es la excepción, te estoy diciendo que salgas a buscar a Tom ¡y mira!, prefieres pelearte conmigo como un perro rabioso, que darle una segunda oportunidad a este viaje. ¿No era tu anhelo estar con él? ¿Venir todos a este lugar? Sé de tu compromiso y pese a eso, no he juzgado ninguna de tus acciones. No me des ese papel en tu vida, porque no lo quiero. ¿Por qué la gente me pone en sitios donde no quiero estar? ¿Por qué? ¡Carajo!

—Tú —tartamudeó Christopher—. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque te quiero, estómago de porquería. Eres mi hermano y me gusta verte feliz. No lo sabes, o tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero desde que eras un niño jamás te volví a ver así, tan contento; hasta que te vi con ese sujeto a tu lado. Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad Chris?

Christopher guardó silencio.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo de aceptarlo? Si es un sentimiento honesto, no deberías esconderlo.

—No lo sé —dijo con los ojos mojados.

—¿Desconfías de él, de su cariño, o de ti?

—No. Yo sé que Tom me… ¡Joder!, pero tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo a qué? El amor es fuerza, valor, coraje.

—Tengo miedo de perderlo. Desde que lo conocí he actuado bajo el miedo. No puedo darme tal permiso, no va conmigo. Debo ser fuerte, aguerrido. Todos lo esperan de mí.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Las personas suponen ciertos comportamientos de ti, incluido Tom, sobre todo él. Confía demasiado en mí y temo decepcionarlo. No quiero que cuando ahonde en mí y descubra mi simpleza me haga a un lado, me abandone; que busque en alguien más lo que no pudo encontrar en mí.

—¿Y qué es eso? ¿Matrimonio?

—Es tal vez una de esas cosas que…

—¿Crees que Tom quiere eso de ti? ¿Un papel? ¿Una bendición sacralizada? No deberías subestimarte tanto Chris. ¿Acaso no lo conoces?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Con qué! Es muy fácil para ti venir e interrogarme, cuando no sabes, ni podrías entender mis cuestionamientos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Piensas que yo no los tuve? Todos tenemos esa duda, tarde o temprano. Yo la padecí. Y no me mires de ese modo, fui un joven con las mismas inquietudes y preguntas que tú. Además no soy tan viejo como me haces parecer, apenas un par de años nos diferencian. Pero, el matrimonio y los hijos te cambian la perspectiva. Tienes que madurar, quieras o no, porque ya no eres tú y el mundo —Harry examinó el rostro de Christopher y preguntó—. ¿Por qué te casaste Chris?

Christopher alzó la cabeza, tratando de no verlo como el juez intransigente que siempre creía ver.

—¿Lo hiciste por ese titubeo? ¿Amas a Elkie?

—¡Por supuesto que la amo! —Exclamó acelerado.

—¿Y, Tom?

—¿Qué sucede con Tom?

—Es lo mismo que yo digo. ¿Qué sucede con él?

—¡No sucede nada! ¡Nada! ¿Feliz?

—¿Por qué piensas que soy feliz viéndote miserable? ¿En realidad tienes ese concepto de mí? Como si yo fuese tu peor enemigo. Si esa es tu idea, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Para qué me permitiste asistir a este viaje?

—No lo sé.

—No en todos los cuestionamientos se pude evadir la respuesta, aún menos cuando eres la cabeza de una familia. Así que, agárrate las bolas y contesta de una maldita vez. Si amas a tu esposa, ¿qué haces inquietando a Tom?

—¿Qué? ¿Inquietándolo? ¿Acaso él te dijo eso?

—No. Pero, insultarías mi inteligencia si piensas que no me di cuenta de su “tórrida” amistad. Jamás le he hecho a uno de mis amigos, las cosas que tú le hiciste a él en estos días. No quiero ni imaginar que tantas otras.

Christopher rio enloquecido.

—No soy gay. Si eso intentas decirme.

—¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa? Es lo de menos. Además los actores hacen cosas así todo el tiempo, pueden convertirse en personajes o seres que sólo existen en la imaginación. Admito que eso deber ser increíble. Debería haber sido actor; en comparación, los números no son tan divertidos. Al menos esa risa es más honesta. Ahora que tu buen humor regresó, respóndeme ¿te gusta el papel del amante enfurecido, cierto?

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a Tom, lo has celado más que a Elkie en cualquier salida al centro comercial. Y lo digo porque esa “Spanish Rose”, no pasa desapercibida para nadie. Tu gusto es bastante bueno.

—Hace rato no te partí la cara, pero tal vez cambie de parecer.

—¡Oh vamos! No seas tan intolerante. Deja de evadir mi pregunta y contéstame.

—Es que, no sé qué quieres que te diga.

—La verdad.

—¿La verdad sobre qué?

—¡Oh, Chris! ¡Vamos! No más rodeos.

Christopher salió de su letargo y movió su cuerpo. Suspiró. Pasó las manos sobre su cabello, revolviéndolo. Se puso frente a Harry y rebatió.

—¿Qué sobre Tom?

—Dime, ¿qué sientes por él? —Repitió de nueva cuenta Harry, quien al ver el mutismo de su hermano prosiguió—. ¿Lo quieres?

—Desde luego, es mi amigo y lo quiero. Hemos compartido muchísimas cosas.

—No me refería a ese cariño. Sabes a cuál.

—No, no lo sé.

—Ok —dijo Harry rascándose la mejilla, era un hábito que usaba para mantenerse calmado cuando trataba con clientes exasperantes en el banco. Exhaló—. Lo pondré así, ¿te gusta Tom como sólo creías que una mujer podría gustarte?

Christopher abrió un poco los ojos antes de contestar.

—Tal vez. ¡Bien! Sí me gusta.

—Vamos progresando. ¿Es mera atracción física o intelectual?

—¡Esto es incómodo!

—¿Por qué? Somos hermanos, como amigos. Está bien. Te haré una confesión y estaremos en las mismas circunstancias. Antes de conocer a Sophia, cuando estaba en la universidad, experimenté con mi roommate, pero hoy te puedo decir con seguridad total, no es lo mío. No porque no lo haya disfrutado, simplemente no funcionó para mí.

—¿Por qué me hablas de esto, ahora?

—Para que comprendas, a todos nos sucede, ya te lo dije.

—Lo más probable es que me estés mintiendo, y sólo quieras hacerme cantar.

—¿Por qué sigues creyéndome el malo de la película? ¡Es verdad! ¿Quieres detalles?

—No, gracias.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—No quiero conocer tu mierda gay.

—¡Oh, Chris! Déjate de antipatías estúpidas. Creo que si hablamos de “mierda gay”, como dices, tú sales más embarrado que yo.

—Tienes razón, soy mierda gay.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué te torturas? Es normal, digo, hasta la mierda lo es. Desde luego, no eres mierda. La sociedad estereotipa a las personas, pero es tu decisión aceptar dichos patrones. A mí, por ejemplo, me irrita la gente que piensa que soy más aburrido que una ostra por trabajar en un banco. Es una jodida mentira; o los que idealizan mi vida. Eso los complace, yo no puedo transformarles el pensamiento a todos, no tengo una puta varita de hada madrina. Pero, tú eres mi hermano, y contigo puedo darme licencias que con los demás no. Te puedo decir abiertamente cuando la estás cagando. Ahora mismo la cagas, y esta vez un antidiarreico no te ayudara.

—¿Leo te contó lo del baño?

—¡Claro que sí! Lo hubieras visto, se deshacía en detalles.

—Hijo de…

—¡Hey! —Abrupto interrumpió—. Recuerda que provenimos del mismo sitio.

—No tenía diarrea, fue un invento de Tom para…

—¡Oh! Entiendo, no digas más. Leo, tan oportuno.

—Hablando de Leo, te haré una revelación. Pero, dejaré de hablarte si vas de entrometido.

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para quitarme esa etiqueta de tu cabeza?

—¡Ya, tranquilo!, sólo era simple precaución. Leo, también tiene dudas.

—¡Ah! Eso. Lo sé.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Leo te lo dijo?

—No. Leo no me dice nada. Igual que tú, tiene esa idea absurda de mí.

—Me disculpo, aunque a veces eres demasiado franco. Tal vez no lo sabes pero, en ocasiones, hieres con las palabras.

—No es mi intención. Si la verdad, a veces es cruda y amarga, no me gusta cocinarla ni endulzarla. Tal vez, si lo ves desde otro ángulo, podría ser un defecto. Sin embargo, eso sería subjetivo. En administración tenemos la ley de Campoamor que dice: _Las cosas siempre dependen del color del cristal con que se miran_.

—¿La ley de Campoamor?

—Pero, volviendo a Leo, supuse que algo había sucedido entre Tom y él cuando lo invitó tan insistentemente a surfear, después tu reacción confirmó mi sospecha. Agregado a eso, la actitud de ustedes en el parque y Leo tirado en el suelo. Lo más probable es que estuviera actuando como rival tuyo sin tener conciencia de ello. ¿Me equivocó?

—Tom besó a Leo. Dos veces, aunque, la segunda vez no fue directamente su culpa.

—Un beso siempre es de dos. Leo, bien pudo rechazarlo, pero correspondió. Quizás, Tom tiene algo químicamente hablando, en su genética debe existir algún tipo de droga natural que afecte a los Hentzwood. Porque, si no fuera porque estoy seguro de mi sexualidad, yo también lo hubiera besado; es bueno tengo entendido, sino ¿por qué Leo buscaría algo más? Ya, ya, ya, ya; tranquilo hermanito, fue una broma. Siendo sincero, no culpo a ninguno de los dos, él es un gran tipo, adorable. Las mujeres deben amarlo; y los hombres, ni se diga. Supongo, ese es otro de los motivos de tu miedo. No puedes ofrecerle disponibilidad.

—¡Detengamos esto por favor! No quiero seguir hablando sobre lo mismo.

—Entre más pronto lo enfrentes, más rápido podrás encontrarle solución y tener paz.

—No es fácil.

—Pero tampoco imposible —dijo Harry intentándolo abrazar—. Yo estoy aquí, contigo. No te dejaré pasar por esto solo. Puedes contar conmigo, no voy a juzgarte. En nada. Tus decisiones son únicamente tuyas. Confío en ti, encontrarás la solución.

—Nunca imaginé estar hablando contigo de estas cosas. Es raro.

—¿Por qué? Siempre he estado ahí para ti, eras tú quien levantó la cerca.

—Tal vez. Dime una cosa, ¿de qué hablaste con Tom?

—De esto mismo.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—¡Eres listo! Pero no voy a contarte nada. Soy como un sacerdote y los secretos de confesión. Confórmate con saber que él siente lo mismo que tú.

Christopher sonrió como un niño pequeño frente a una juguetería. Sus ojos brillaron y las palabras salieron sin más. —¿Lo mismo que yo? —Susurró emocionado.

—Lo mismo.

—¿Amor? Dime, ¿te confesó que me ama?, ¿qué dijo con exactitud?

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil pronunciar la palabra mágica.

—Eres un bastardo —respondió moviendo la cabeza—. ¡Mierda!

—¡Siempre gano! Bueno, en algunos casos, la mayoría de las veces. Así tan aburrido, como me consideran muchos, pero sé jugar mis cartas.

—Lo lamento. He sido muy duro contigo. Quiero hacerte una confesión ahora. Tal vez después me arrepienta. Sabes… A pesar de todas mis críticas y burlas hacia ti. Parece muy tonto —Christopher pasó saliva, guardó silencio unos instantes—, pero tú eres el héroe de mis sueños.

Harry lo observó con dulzura.

—Lo sé. Y esa mirada es la que yo tanto extrañaba. Ven acá y abrázame.

Christopher estrechó a Harry con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar, descomponiéndose en los brazos de éste pudo romper en llanto fluido, liberando un sentimiento aprisionado en su espíritu, uno tan escondido que pronto le humedeció la camisa. Harry lo estrechaba con el mismo vigor, intentando transmitirle confort y bienestar a través de las membranas de su cuerpo. Quería confirmarle cada una de sus palabras. Christopher lloró hasta descargar la borrasca contenida en sus ojos, despejándolos, haciéndolos más claros y azules.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has llevado este dolor a cuestas? ¿Probabas tu resistencia? Me has tenido preocupado desde que regresaste a casa, envuelto en las mantas del éxito y con la noticia de un compromiso. La vida había saciado tus deseos, sin embargo, no te causaba regocijo. Lo percibía en tu mirada contenida. Soy un gran observador, lo sabes. Tenía la esperanza de que desahogaras la pena. Si yo estaba atado por el miedo, alguien más te auxiliaría. Me equivoqué, y ni el día de tu boda esa mirada te abandonó, la disfrazaste bajo la dicha y el júbilo ajeno. Yo me cuestionaba firmemente, si habías pensado tus decisiones y cuáles eran los motivos que las guiaron. Quise preguntarte en muchas ocasiones, pero no me atrevía. Deseaba ofrecerte mi apoyo, ayudar a deshacerte de ese terrible dolor, pero no hallaba la oportunidad adecuada. Me aterraba el hecho de parecer malinterpretado. Hace un par de años, en la fiesta de año nuevo, pensé que colapsarías, bebiendo y sonriendo banalmente. Todos creían tu felicidad, hasta yo lo hice. Todos te consideraban realizado. Pero, conforme la bebida tumbaba tu máscara, aquella mirada regresó, más intensa y atribulada. Leo servía tu copa y yo lo reprendía por tal. Malentendiendo mis acciones, él me rebatía aludiendo a mi egoísmo, uno que jamás ha existido entre nosotros, al menos en mí no ha tenido cavidad. Ibas y venías por todos lados, a penas prestabas atención a tu nueva esposa, aunque la colmabas de muestras afectivas y exhibiciones públicas, yo te veía lejos y distante. Tu mente estaba en otra ciudad, con alguien más. No puedes concebir mi inquieta preocupación. Me decía a mí mismo: “Él va a colapsar en cualquier momento”. Afortunadamente, presentiste tu síncope y te retiraste. Fuiste a tu antigua habitación, buscando un consuelo, el que no podía darte tu esposa. Te encerraste, como cuando eras un niño voluntarioso, fastidiado por los caprichos de Leo o irritado por mi llaneza. Cual centinela aguardé en el pasillo, evitando que los demás se acercaran a ti, necesitabas una válvula de escape, y nadie podría recuperarse de tu declaración, si no estaba consciente y preparado para ello. Entretuve a Elkie varios minutos, gracias al cielo, te mantenías quieto. La convencí de marcharse a descansar. Cuando ella cerró la puerta de la habitación, oí la botella rodar por el suelo. No pude aguantarme más, y entré para servirte de escape, pero me rechazaste. Intercambiamos unas palabras, no me permitirías conocer tu pena. Observé que tenías el celular a un lado, supuse que habías pedido auxilio a otra persona. Te dejé sin mayor reproche. Aguardé en uno de los sillones del corredor, luchando para no ceder ante el cansancio, o rendirme al sueño. Jugaba a encontrar siluetas en los cuadros expresionistas de papá. Y finalmente, te vi salir. Llevabas la misma mirada, pero sin la amenaza del colapso. Entraste en la habitación con tu esposa y lo que sucediera ahí, quedaba fuera de mis manos.

Todo continuó estable, y empezaba a habituarme a tu nueva imagen, hasta que un día, lo noté. Era el cumpleaños de mamá. Estaba por estrenarse _LORD_ en Australia. Tu charla iba de lo más normal, y fue ahí, donde observé un cambio en tus ojos, encendidos y brillantes cuando pronunciaste ese nombre. Me sorprendí al percatarme de la índole de éste, pero no podía hacer conclusiones tan pronto, requería más información y detalles. Te extrañaste de mis preguntas, pues sabías que no era regular en mí hacértelas. Sin embargo, por evitar enterar a nuestros padres del distanciamiento, o por el momento significativo que celebrábamos, o por mera cortesía; respondiste sin queja y mencionaste de nuevo aquel nombre, y tu mirada reaccionó también. Tiempo después, Leo me confirmaría, sin imaginárselo, el peso de dicho nominativo.

Para mi mala suerte, tuve el simposio anual en esos días y no pude conocer al denominado. Por eso, cuando mamá les sugirió invitarme al viaje, no les di tiempo de armar una excusa y acepté gustoso. Mi felicidad era sincera, porque al fin podría escalar el muro que habían construido a mí alrededor. Venir aquí, convivir con ustedes otra vez, fue maravilloso. Me asustaba la idea de pasar mi tiempo mirándolos divertirse, sin estar incluido, pero Leo tiene un corazón muy noble y me ha incorporado en sus actividades, tú no tanto, y ahora sé la razón, Thomas Willdeston.

Christopher se separó de su hermano para verlo directo a los ojos, sintió como de ellos emanaba sinceridad, una natural honestidad. Agachó la mirada, hallándose avergonzado por las sentencias injustas hacia Harry. Alzó la vista para enfrentarse a sus ojos.

—Perdóname hermano, perdóname. Sólo me queda pedírtelo de la forma más humilde. No merezco tu angustia. Porque no supe corresponder a tu cariño. Tal vez, por eso Tom se resista a entregarse a mí, duda de mi capacidad de amar. He sido juez sin antes ser enjuiciado. ¿Cómo puedo exigir algo que ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder brindar? Él me llamó egoísta, y no imaginas cuánto me duele tal atributo ahora. Y no me queda otra que justificarme, no tengo más que absoluciones torpes y mezquinas. Tengo miedo Harry, un jodido miedo que me corroe las entrañas. Esa es la verdad. Un terror que nace en mi cabeza, se alimenta de mi corazón, y se funde entre mi carne y mis huesos. Me convierto en un monstruo iracundo e irracional cegado por la ira. En un ser inseguro y desconfiado. ¿Te das cuenta? Alardeo un coraje que no poseo, una fuerza inexistente. Estoy subyugado por el pánico la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando conocí a Tom en aquel elevador, no pude verlo de frente, un súbito pavor me embargó. Lo contemplaba a través del reflejo sobre la puerta metálica. Él se percató enseguida de mi curiosidad, y te lo juro por mi alma inmortal, perdí la cabeza ante esos ojos.  No voy a concientizarme ahora que hablamos de un hombre, porque aunque Tom lo sea, jamás lo he visto como eso, a él lo percibo más allá del sexo mismo. ¡Maldigo mi inestabilidad! No pude enfrentarme a la metamorfosis. Tom revolucionó mi concepción del mundo, lo cambió todo. Desafié al destino, no confié ciegamente en mis emociones, no me preguntes por qué, ¡porque no lo sé! Seguí mis razonamientos, desprecié las señales y mírame ahora, pago las consecuencias.

—No tiene caso recriminar el pasado, puesto que ya fue. Sólo utiliza la experiencia que te ha dejado y echa mano de ella para construirte un porvenir menos desdichado. Pon tus ventajas y desventajas, úsalas para reparar tu camino.

—Sólo sé —dijo volviendo a abrazarlo—, que Tom y yo nos seguiremos encontrando, no sé cuándo, ni dónde. Él está en mi destino y yo en el suyo. No somos capaces de eludirnos, es una fuerza avasalladora suprema a nosotros, un sentimiento tan poderoso que nos asusta. No quiero, ni puedo vivir sin él; estoy seguro, lo intenté y fracasé. No debo seguir en el pasado, lamentándome por lo que no se realizó. Mejor, hallaré el modo de resolver el presente. Tengo que hablar con él, explicarle muchas cosas, pedirle perdón por otras tantas. Quise detenerlo, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Él estaba alejándose de mí, me advirtió y no le presté atención. Lo violenté y eso trajo su abandono. Renunció, negándome el triunfo y la derrota. Su innato carácter, templado y amoroso, restringe la maldad congénita, esa que cargamos todos los seres humanos; a pesar de ir en contra de sí mismo, estaba dispuesto a complacerme, lo adiviné en la rendición de su cuerpo a mi tacto. Y eso me placía cantidad. Me excitaba, me enloquecía. No lo comprenderías hermano, pero verlo seducido y sumiso ante mí, me causaba una sensación indescriptible.

—Ese sentimiento imperioso puede ser peligroso, más si se le alimenta de locura amorosa. Lo has experimentado en estos días y tus logros se han demeritado.

—Estoy consciente, pero nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, tú me conoces. Tom es tan ligero con ellas, las sabe manejar. Él tiene esa facilidad. Sabe de tantas cosas, que no deja de impresionarme la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces me echo en cara no haber trascendido en los estudios, no porque Tom me haga parecer un idiota, al contrario, él mueve mi apetito por el conocimiento. Me motiva a superarme, rebasarme a mí mismo. Él siempre saca lo mejor de mí, aunque también me vuelva demasiado vulnerable. Este sentimiento no lo cambiaría por nada. Es mío y de él. Agradezco en verdad, que no hayas aceptado su promesa. Porque, como bien mencionaste, nunca te lo habría perdonado.

—Lo sé. No me arrepiento de nada. Actué guiado por mi corazón, a veces los razonamientos no son la mejor ayuda. De vez en cuando, puedes dejarte llevar por una corazonada. Debes hablar con Tom, sólo dale tiempo y tú también usa ese periodo. Reflexiona, coloca tus prioridades, no lo ilusiones si no vas a responderle como se espera. Se lo dije a él y te lo repito a ti, Tom no se amerita viajes o citas clandestinas, es de las personas que valen entregarles todo el paquete. Si no lo vas a hacer, déjalo Chris, aunque el alma y el cuerpo se te vuelvan trizas en el intento. Permítele encontrar su mejor oportunidad, y nunca lo olvides, respeta todas sus decisiones, es la base para cualquier relación.

—¿Es el secreto de un buen matrimonio? —Interrogó Christopher con ironía.

—No. Sólo mala memoria en ciertos momentos. El tuyo aún es muy joven, disfrútalo y regocíjate con la llegada de tu bebé. Él será un aliciente de luz en tus tiempos de oscuridad. Toda tu perspectiva nuevamente se transformará. Por ello, deja al tiempo hacer su trabajo. Es mi mejor consejo. Después podrán mirar al frente con una renovada visión. Decidirán de qué manera recorrer el camino.

—Gracias hermano.

Harry y Christopher se estrujaron otra vez. Leo entró admirándose de la demostración afectiva. Los miró extrañado. Dejó la bolsa de papel que traía llena de provisiones. Se rascó la cabeza y finalmente los interrumpió.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó. Harry intentó responder, pero Christopher intervino.

—Nada, tengo diarrea, me urge ir al baño.

Christopher se separó de su hermano y corrió al baño, encerrándose.

—¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! —Exclamó Leo emocionado—. ¡Eres un maldito estómago de porquería Christopher! ¡Hahahahaha, mamá no va a creerlo! ¿Y Tom? ¿Dónde está?

—Tuvo que regresar de inmediato a Londres, un llamado de último minuto —respondió Harry.

—Más mierda, por eso yo prefiero cantar que actuar. La vida de actor no es tan maravillosa como la pintan.

—Bien, dímelo a mí. Imagina la diversión de cuatro paredes, una computadora, infinidad de papeles y dos jefes caras largas todo el tiempo. Y sin mencionar, los clientes fastidiosos.

—Yo pensaba que te gustaba tu trabajo.

—Me agrada, pero no es perfecto.

Mientras Leo y Harry conversaban, Christopher se contemplaba frente al espejo, como antes lo había hecho Thomas. Percibía los rastros de sus huellas sobre la fría piedra del lavabo. Sus manos capturaron las migas de calor y las dispersó en su rostro, tratando de imitar el efecto de una caricia. Los cambios lo asustaban si analizaba sus efectos, por tal, no profundizó en lo sucedido con Harry. Sin embargo, no creyó desarrollar una apremiante necesidad por sentirse confesado. Era un método irregular que lo ayudaba a expresar la naturaleza real de sus emociones. Lo inquietaba y dudaba cada vez que emitía la llamada de auxilio a través de su celular. La voz de Harry siempre sonaba clara y aliviada, aunque fuese la madrugada en Australia. Él estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Su hermano lo escuchaba paciente y sin arrogancia. Dándole su opinión, aconsejándolo.

Examinó su reflejo en el cristal del baño. La corbata lo asfixiaba, quizás era el clima de abril o los nervios por el estreno. Aflojó el nudo un poco y acabó por quitársela. Era el complemento que le daba formalidad a su atuendo, sin ella se percibía incompleto. Pero, en sus adentros, sólo buscaba impresionar a Thomas, después de todo llevaba un mes sin establecer contacto con él. Debido a eso, su barba lucía recortada como el día del elevador, su aspecto poseía un toque de garbo y había sido generoso con la colonia que le gustaba al otro. El teléfono en la bolsa del saco, lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Alegre exclamó un saludo al oír la voz de Harry.

—Chris, ¿cómo estás? ¿Nervioso? —Aludió por medio de la bocina.

—Jodidamente nervioso.

—Tranquilízate. No sufras, gózalo.

—Eso quisiera, pero esta corbata me atormenta el cuello.

—Quítatela. No lo olvides, sé tú mismo. ¿Ya viste a Tom?

—No. No sé si ya llegó, estoy encerrado en el baño cagado de los nervios.

—Salúdalo de mi parte cuando lo veas. Dile que tal vez le presente mis respetos muy pronto.

—Bien, se lo diré si la lengua me permite hablarle con entereza y claridad.

—Lo hará, él siempre impulsa lo mejor de ti.

Tres veces tocaron a la puerta del sanitario, informándole que era tiempo de iniciar el paseo por la alfombra roja y conversar con los medios. Se despidió de Harry agradeciendo la atención. Olvidó anudarse la corbata otra vez. Salió y cerró la puerta, se recargó unos instantes en ella. Un repentino escalofrío lo hizo erguirse y alzar la mirada. Ahí estaba él, mirándolo con sus ojos aceitunados, más bellos y dulces de lo que recordaba. Él posó sus azulinas pupilas en correspondencia. Las mejillas se elevaron relajadas y los labios hicieron la muesca para expresar la felicidad. Sin más palabras o actos, se ciñeron uno al otro con cálido y sincero alborozo. Al separarse notaron la similitud de sus ropas y los colores empleados, porque ambos habían pensado en el otro al momento de la elección de prendas. Christopher examinaba a Thomas, la misma impecabilidad que lo caracterizaba. Thomas hizo lo mismo con él. Vio la corbata mal puesta, y con sus finos dedos, suave y delicado la desamarró desterrándola del atavío final. Desabotonó los dos primeros botones de la camisa y volvió los ojos hacia los de Christopher. —Ahora te ves mucho mejor. Vámonos, es el momento —dijo. Christopher sonrió exageradamente, no porque él lo enfatizara, sino porque lo sentía en realidad. Lo tomó por el talle y Tom cedió agarrándolo del hombro. Estaban preparados, mientras se mantuvieran unidos, enfrentarían no sólo a la prensa, sino al propio destino.


	9. Why Did It Have To Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ When you were lonely, you needed a man; someone to lean on, well I understand, it’s only natural but why did it have to be me... ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 9. Why Did It Have To Be Me**

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —Cuestionó Bob moviendo el cuerpo. Christian precipitó la bebida completa sobre su boca antes de responder—. ¿Por qué no estás bailando?

—¿Cuál respuesta quieres primero? —Dijo Christian mientras ponía el vaso sobre la barra.

—Da igual.

—Chris se fue hace poco, no se sentía muy bien. Matt está en el baño. Selena y Gerry bailan por allá, y a Tom no lo he visto desde hace rato.

—¿Y tú por qué no bailas?

—Casi no lo hago. Pese a que mi madre haya sido una grandiosa bailarina, su pasión no me fue heredada.

—¡Oh, “mi amigo”! ¿Todos los Chris tienen algo contra el baile? Hay muchas “mamacitas” muy bonitas, escoge una.

—No lo creo —Christian pidió otro trago. Bob lo examinó con detenimiento

_De tantos desejos aflitos, sua pele lisa meu corpo roçar… **[1]**_

—Escucha, creo que no has descubierto tu verdadero potencial en la danza. ¡Ven, acompañame!

—No tengo ánimos.

—Bueno, hace rato los tenías. Haz a un lado esa actitud y ven conmigo. Además, ¿quién puede resistirse a la lambada?

_Dançando Lambada ê, Dançando Lambada lá, Dançando Lambada ê, Dançando Lambada…_

Bob abrió los ojos cuando la sobrecargo informó sobre el aterrizaje. Bostezó y confirmó las cuatro horas de vuelo transcurridas de Moscú a Londres. Se talló la cara con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Más tarde, aguardaba en la sala de espera, puesto que confundido reservó un vuelo a Londres, en lugar de uno a los Estados Unidos con escala en dicho lugar. El cercano tiempo vacacional provocó una pequeña saturación, por lo cual esperaba encontrar un asiento, por si alguien declinaba, en la próxima partida. Aún adormilado, no estaba seguro de conocer al hombre en la fila del equipaje, llevaba gafas oscuras y una gorra. Limpió sus ojos para despabilarse y corroborar su identidad. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta él, conforme se acercaba, lo reconoció. Estando a su lado, tocó ligeramente el hombro del sujeto con la punta del dedo índice hasta conseguir su atención. —Los condes no deberían hacer fila, yo creía que su rango noble le confería ciertos privilegios —declaró con cierta sorna.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tom, soy yo —dijo—. ¡Bob!

—¿Bob? —Repitió incrédulo—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces vestido así?

—¿Vestido cómo? —Rebatió confundido.

—Así —esbozó Thomas mirándolo con atención—. ¿Lo haces por pasar desapercibido?

—De ninguna manera. Yo puedo manejar la fama.

—Lo siento Bob, pero —calló y enfatizó— creo que tienes un pésimo sentido de la moda.

—Tómatelo con calma Coco Chanel. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías dicho que todavía tenían agenda en Moscú?

—Sí, así era. Pero logramos terminarla antes. Chris ansiaba regresar a Londres lo más rápido posible.

—¿También está aquí? ¿Dónde? —Preguntó examinando por todas partes. Sintió un mareo sutil, conocía la sensación. Se avecinaba una regresión en el tiempo, últimamente le daban esos ataques rememorativos. Consecuencias del colapso, que por orgullo, pretendía no tener. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para mitigar el agobio, y al abrirlos, las personas a su alrededor lo observaron asustados. Le irritaban los largos silencios, lo avinagraban, por lo cual, si estaba en sus manos evitarlos o acabar con ellos, no dudaba en proceder.

—¿Nadie va a decirme dónde está Chris número uno? —Preguntó con voz recia. Uno de ellos sólo se limitó a señalarle la puerta del lado izquierdo. Bob caminó hasta ella, puso la mano sobre la manija y volvió la vista hacia éstos con ligera desconfianza. En contadas circunstancias había usado su renombre para intimidar a los demás, pero esa ocasión lo ameritó. Pues con aquella mirada todos confirmaron, asintiendo con la cabeza, que Christian se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Comprobando la presencia de aquél, terminó de efectuar la acción. Christian cruzó los brazos cuando lo avistó en el marco de la entrada. Con dos movimientos de cabeza, Bob hizo salir a los dos editores de la sala, las demostraciones también servirían para envolverse de autoridad delante de Christian, el cual lo veía sin mudar su desagrado. Bob cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Te gusta jugar a la caperucita y el lobo? —Comentó acercándose a Christian lentamente—. Lo admitiré. Me deleita ser percibido como el lobo del cuento.

—No te he percibido así —Dijo sin mutar su expresión.

—¿No? ¿Entonces, qué sucede?

Christian se quedó callado. Bob sonrió maliciosamente, levantó una de sus cejas mientras con el dedo índice rozaba su labio inferior. —Ya veo, ¿tampoco vas hablarme? —Comentó mientras se movía alrededor de Christian como un felino sobre su presa—. ¿Qué pasó? Anoche éramos amigos y hoy…

—Los amigos no hacen lo que tú me haces. Lo de anoche, había decidido pasarlo por alto, pero hoy vienes, sin esperarlo, me besas —refunfuñó—. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

—Un minuto, ¿toda esa actitud de mierda es por lo de anoche? No me digas, adivinaré. Eres de esas personas que se transforman en otra completamente distinta cuando están alcoholizadas ¿no? Está bien —exhaló y también cruzó los brazos, para imitar a su receptor—. Lo de anoche no cambia las cosas entre tú y yo, simplemente pasó. Yo tenía calor, tú tenías frío. Nos ayudamos mutuamente, eso es todo.

—Sí eso fue todo —bufó cerrando los puños e intentado controlarse—. ¿Por qué me besaste hace rato?

—Un impulso.

—¿Un impulso? No te creo. Pero eso espero, por el bien de todos. ¿Me oyes? Más vale que controles esos ímpetus tuyos, porque la próxima vez te patearé el trasero, ¿te quedó claro?

—Ayer lo intentaste, pero no pudiste. Creo que esa es la verdadera razón de tu malhumor.

—Deja esos comentarios con doble intención fuera, porque así seas el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos, no dudaré en romperte cada uno de tus cínicos huesos.

—Soy John Robert Dowsly II, ¿crees que me quedaré cruzado de manos? Soy más peligroso que una negra del Bronx ovulando. Olvida eso, fue racista. Como sea, dejemos esta mierda. Sólo quiero una cosa de ti, ¿me ayudarás con Chris número dos? —expuso. Christian lo miró soberbio y regresó al mutismo de antes—. No seas tan quisquilloso. Sólo es una inofensiva broma a Chris número dos y a Tom. Pensé que te había resultado divertido, la idea te convenció anoche…

—¡Qué te jodan! ¡Sigues con lo de anoche!

Bob reviró los ojos fastidiado. — Tu otro yo es mucho más divertido que el tipo que siempre está en pose. Sólo quiero saber si me ayudarás, deja tu actitud de adolescente caprichoso y contéstame, ¿vas a ayudarme si o no? —Dijo. Christian siguió callado—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Espero que salgas pronto de esa depresión post-noviazgo.

—Espera —comentó moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro—, ya hablé con Chris. Le he dicho toda esa basura de aliarnos contra ti. No me costó convencerlo, al parecer él también tiene un mal concepto tuyo.

—¿Él también? ¿Quién más lo tiene? —Bob sonrió disimulando su ligera molestia, dio unos segundos para la réplica pero al no obtenerla prosiguió—. No, “mi amigo”. Lo de Chris número dos se llama “celos” y son peligrosos. Hacen enloquecer al más racional de los hombres, ¿cuántos amantes no han asesinado perturbados por ellos? Además, esto es para congraciarme a sus ojos, y darle una lección a la gallina de Tom. Hasta tú la pasarás bien simulando que me hostigas.

Christian esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Bob lo miró y continuó.

—Ahora que conozco el pésimo concepto que tienes de mí, no lo dudo —expresó sin perder la dulzura en su tono. Christian desdibujó su retorcida alegría—. ¿Por qué el disgusto? La experiencia de los años me ha dejado suficiente sabiduría como para perder el tiempo en esas tonterías. He aprendido a lidiar y trabajar con toda clase de personas, muchas desagradables, como en la política. Pero a veces los necesitas para un propósito, por lo cual no es recomendable hacer juicios de valor apresuradamente. Y por lo de anoche, despreocúpate, no ocurrió nada, para mí no fue trascendental. Nunca me ha gustado ser el premio de consolación de nadie, ni siquiera el de un niño bonito como tú. El beso de hoy, pierde cuidado, era mi emoción desbordada por la escena. Hubiera sido igual contigo, o con Matt, Selena o Gerry. Sólo estuviste en el momento justo, eso es todo. Tiempo de crecer, pequeño. Nos vemos.

Bob metió las manos a los bolsillos tras salir por la puerta. Al quedarse solo, Christian golpeó una de las sillas para liberar el enojo reprimido. Sintió una humillación producida por la insolente honestidad de Bob. Un sentimiento natural cuando se hiere el orgullo propio. Sin embargo, no tenía la entereza suficiente para analizar a conciencia los hechos. No entendía si era por advertirse tan poca cosa para algunas personas, la mayoría lo catalogaba como un galán hollywoodense, pero al despojarlo de ese título, ¿qué le quedaba? Bob había menospreciado tal imagen, regodeándose de conocer al otro Christian, pero a su vez lo había reducido a la nada, lastimándolo. Volvió a desquitarse con la silla. Ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad la noche anterior, o más bien no quería. Pues las memorias que escapaban a su prohibición, le erizaban la piel. Maldijo a Bob en aquel instante, lo consideraba el sujeto más sobrevalorado del planeta, se rehusaba a reconocer su equivocación. Aquél le había demostrado en una noche, el placer de su compañía, amistad, comprensión, apoyo, y sobre todo; el encanto de las caricias masculinas. No tenía paciencia ni tiempo para obcecarse con esa clase de incertidumbres. No perpetuaría tales costumbres, simplemente las olvidaría. No obstante, ese beso se había estampado sobre sus labios con fuego y le quemaba hasta las mismas entrañas. No podía culpar a nadie más por tal efecto, ni a la embriaguez, ni a la música o a Bob. Quedó ensimismado por unos instantes, contemplándose fijamente para sus adentros. Un saludo espontáneo lo hizo parpadear, la voz profunda de Christopher lo trajo de regreso al baño del aeropuerto, donde su mente había abandonado su cuerpo.

—¡Chris! ¡Hola, qué sorpresa! —Dijo Christopher lanzándole ligeros codazos al lavarse las manos.

—¡Hola Chris! ¿Recién llegado? —Respondió sacudiendo el excedente de agua de sus manos. Tomó una toalla de papel para secarlas.

—Sí, mi agente Liam me acaba de avisar que haremos hoy la sesión para la _Crazy World_.

—Así es. Tengo unos pendientes en casa que debo solucionar y preferiría acabar mis asuntos aquí lo más rápido posible. Disculpa si no te he dado tiempo para descansar.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema. Esos pendientes que mencionas, ¿son los que ya conozco?

—Supongo que sí… Bob Dowsly.

Notándolo tan melancólico, Christopher intentó animarlo contándole anécdotas hilarantes. Sin cambios y sin éxito, lo invitó a comer, pues confiaba que Thomas si consiguiera diluirle la tristeza, él era más experto en tales cuestiones. Le palmeó la espalda y le informó que Thomas estaba con él, pero se ocupaba de recoger el equipaje. Christian intentó sonreír y aceptó sin objeción. —Tengo la boca seca. Iré por algo de beber, ¿necesitas alguna cosa? —Preguntó. Christopher movió la cabeza a los lados en respuesta. Le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba Thomas para que los alcanzara después. Christian confirmó la ubicación y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora. Mientras que Christopher siguió el camino hasta la zona de recepción y entrega de equipaje. Con extrañeza observó a Thomas hablando con un vagabundo, o eso parecía aquél. Se acercó y descartó la suposición, de pronto reconoció la voz.

—Tú —dijo Christopher detrás del sujeto—. ¿Qué haces vestido como pordiosero?

—¡Hola! —Exclamó sarcástico Bob—. ¿Cómo te va Hugo Boss?, aunque te asemejas más a Calvin Klein.

—Siempre tan ocurrente —respondió Christopher—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Bob?

—¿Aquí y ahora? —Ironizó. Christopher asintió—. Espero el vuelo a la tierra de la esperanza y la libertad, a la joven y salvaje América. Debo volver de inmediato a los sets de filmación. Ustedes vacacionarán unos días, pero yo debo prepararme para la tercera entrega de _Prince Iro_.

—Te oyes particularmente emocionado —expresó Thomas.

—A mi edad, este tipo de películas no te emocionan, te cansan. Supongo que me llegó la senectud, sólo deseo sentarme en mi mecedora y observar el mundo desde mi porche.

—Hahahahaha —Christopher rio—, no puedo concebir tal imagen. Por nuestra parte, Tom y yo nos enfundaremos los trajes medievales una vez más, en un par de meses iniciaremos las grabaciones de _LORD 2_.

—¿ _LORD 2_? —Expresó con mueca—. ¿Quién escribe los nombres de las secuelas? ¿Alguno lo sabe? Porque quisiera felicitarlos por su originalidad.

—Temo no serte de ayuda —contestó Christopher—, nuestros contactos no llegan hasta esferas tan altas. Pero suponíamos que los tuyos sí.

—Siento desilusionarte, pero ni los míos llegan ahí.

—Me disculpo por la tardanza y la intromisión —dijo Christian interrumpiéndolos antes de enmudecer con la presencia de Bob.

El silencio se apoderó de todos. Ninguno reaccionaba, como si repentinamente se hubieran convertido en seres inanimados. Pero Bob, quien detestaba estos lapsos, le puso final. —¡Vaya! ¡Qué tenemos aquí! ¡Chris al dos por uno! Creo que es nuestro día de suerte Tom —dijo. Christian saludó con falsa alegría a Bob y con genuina a Thomas. Iniciaron una conversación sin trascendencia, cortés según el protocolo, pero carente de sentido. El teléfono de Christopher timbró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Disculpándose se alejó unos pasos, abandonando a Thomas, al cual  pláticas de esta índole abrumaban. Armándose de paciencia, pretendía mantener una charla amena con ambos, pero ellos lo dificultaban al cambiar de tema cuando el otro le hallaba interés. Pasaron unos largos y pesados minutos, hasta que Christopher lo salvó inconscientemente al llamar a Christian. Al marcharse éste, Bob aprovechó y se acercó a Thomas para cuestionarlo.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —Argumentó Bob en voz baja.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los dos Chris?

—No, tú y Chris. Después de haberlos visto tan cariñosos en Moscú, pensé que aprovecharían el tiempo, ¿qué pasó?

—Ehehehehehe. El bebé de Chris está por nacer, es cuestión de días. Él estaba ansioso por volver. No quería perderse ni un momento, ni estar separado de Elkie.

—¡Oh! Y tú tan comprensivo, como toda buena amante.

—No somos amantes.

—Ajá. Y dime, ¿ya saben el sexo del bebé?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Bien, siendo la otra señora Hentzwood imaginé que estarías enterado.

—No soy la otra señora Hentzwood.

—¿Por falta de ganas o de oportunidad?

—Es un niña —irrumpió de nuevo Christian, quien abría la lata de jugo en ese instante.

—¡Oh! Ya veo. ¿Tú eres la otra señora Hentzwood? —Preguntó Bob con socarronería. Christian sólo se limitó a levantar su dedo medio. — Yo también te amo Chris número uno.

Christian giró el cuerpo y se encaminó de nueva cuenta hacia donde Christopher seguía al teléfono. Thomas intrigado por la conducta de ambos no resistió cuestionar a Bob sobre el asunto. —Quizás es mi imaginación, pero ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

—No. Sólo es un capricho del niño. Mejor contesta mi pregunta.

Thomas consideró prudente no insistir por el momento, sin embargo, obtendría la respuesta más tarde. Recordó la pregunta de Bob. —La situación se complicó —dijo pasándose la mano por la barbilla—, no es tan sencilla.

—Nada es sencillo, tarde o temprano, todo acaba poniéndose difícil.

—Quizás. Pero, tú contribuiste a dificultarla. Le seguiste metiendo ideas en la cabeza a Chris después de que me fui, y no trates de negármelo, porque se bien que así fue.

—Bueno —respondió cínico—. Tal vez, un poco. Pero, ¿no esperabas que me quedara sin darles una lección? Los dos actuaron como unos cobardes. Lo merecían, sobre todo él. La actitud de Chris número dos es irresistible, no puedo evitar acabar fastidiándolo. Es inherente a mi buena voluntad, si él se coloca en el sitio justo y en la posición exacta para ser hostigado. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Qué? ­—Dijo éste acercándose con Christian a su lado.

—Nada.

—Como sea. ¡Hey, Tom! Liam nos está esperando afuera, vámonos; invité a Chris a comer con nosotros, ¿tienes alguna recomendación? Estamos en tus terrenos.

Bob sabiéndose excluido interrumpió.

—Lo siento, Chris número dos, pero Tom me auxiliará en la búsqueda de una actividad didáctica para pasar el tiempo en el aeropuerto. Siento mucho arruinar tus planes —Esbozó. Christian movió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos—. Pensándolo bien no. Ustedes dos podrían tener su _Chris’s time_.

—¿Te quedarás con él? —Preguntó Christopher.

Thomas, caracterizado por lo atento y cortés, no permitió la actitud excluyente de Christopher, quien debía conocer los motivos del alejamiento entre ellos, pues no brindó la misma atención a Bob, tal vez pensando más en la tranquilidad de su compañero que en la propia. Sin embargo, Thomas desconocía los detalles y no podía tomar partido por ninguno, aunado a que nunca le apetecía hacerlo. No gustaba de comprarse problemas ajenos. Por eso, cuando contestó, lo hizo respaldando a Bob y en favor de su propuesta.

—Eso creo. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero le haré compañía al señor Doswley mientras arriba su vuelo. Tenemos asuntos que discutir. Espero no molestarlos con el repentino cambio, discúlpenme por favor. Ustedes aprovechen la estancia, ¿por qué no van al _West End_? Cerca de ahí, entre _Oxford Street_ y _Regent Street_ está _The Vistors_ , un restaurante donde pueden comer tranquilamente y tener una auténtica experiencia inglesa. Si toman mi sugerencia, no sólo se divertirán sino que también ahorran tiempo de viaje para la sesión fotográfica, puesto que el estudio está a unos minutos de ahí.

—¿Qué dices? —Dijo Christopher a Christian.

—Suena genial —Respondió aquél con modestia.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó volviéndose a Thomas.

—Sí. No te preocupes, llamaré a Jude o pediré un taxi después.

—Prometo que lo cuidaré como el más valioso tesoro —irrumpió Bob agarrándole la mejilla a Thomas—. ¿Verdad, _my precious_? Vete tranquilo.

—Bien. Diviértanse. Tom, te llamo más tarde, ¿ok?

—Claro. Ustedes pásenla genial también —dijo Thomas.

—Nos vemos Tom, cuídate —expresó Christian con sobriedad dándole la mano. Apenas le dedicó unas miradas a Bob y sin la cortesía de las manos, se despidió seco y raudo. Christopher abrazó a Thomas rápidamente, del mismo modo, hizo con Bob. Tomó el maletero y empujándolo, junto con Christian, se dirigieron hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Bob miró extrañado a Tom.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el Otelo? ¿Acaso domaste a la fierecilla Shakespeare?

—Te dije que las cosas habían cambiado.

—Eso veo. Ahora ya no será divertido molestarlo. Debo pensar en otra manera. Si la puerta se cierra, siempre hay una ventana y si no, haces una.

—Tu perseverancia, es una cualidad de admirar. ¿Qué sucedió entre Chris y tú?

—Tú puedes admirar lo que quieras —dijo mirando el reloj digital sobre uno de los pilares del edificio—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Sí.

—Siendo así, entonces tal vez te lo cuente. Todo depende…

—¿De qué?

—De a dónde me invites —sonrió.

—Ehehehehe. Vamos por un café, ¿qué opinas?

—Excelente idea señor Willdeston. Sólo permítame arreglar todo para mandar mi equipaje al hotel. Ya que son sus terrenos, ¿tiene alguna recomendación? ¿A dónde iremos?

—Estaba pensando en mi casa —declaró Thomas reprimiendo la risa mientras recibía sus maletas.

—¿Tu casa, eh? ¡Grrrr!

—Ehehehehehe, o ¿propones otro sitio?

—No, está bien para mí.

Después de reservar apropiadamente el viaje, Bob acompañó a Thomas al supermercado, siendo la primera visita que le hacía, decidió prepararle una comida al estilo inglés. Compraron algunas madalenas y otros bizcochos para degustar a la hora del té. Bajaron del taxi un tanto entorpecidos por las compras y el equipaje. Roger, el conserje del edificio y James auxiliaron a Thomas y a Bob. Este último cedió a la petición de Roger, que consistía en una fotografía y un autógrafo para su pequeño hijo. Thomas sugirió lo mismo para James, pero el niño rechazó la idea, pues Bob no lucía como el gallardo y poderoso Prince Iro que veía en las películas. James sólo pidió su madalena habitual y se marchó.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Thomas a Roger cerrando la puerta.

—Es un lugar encantador, agradable para vivir —comentó Bob examinando la decoración—. Será triste cuando tengas que mudarte, el sitio es tranquilo y de fácil acceso. Pero, no podrás evadir el acoso de los paparazzi con esas ventanas.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Interrogó Thomas, quien se dirigió hacia la habitación para dejar el equipaje.

—Definitivamente.

—¿Por eso vistes así, para pasar desapercibido? —Declaró al volver y desempacar las compras.

—Ya te dije que no. En realidad, me gustan este tipo de prendas, me van muy bien, ¿no lo crees?

—Seguro. Déjame preparar un poco de café.

—Bien —declaró Bob chocando las palmas de las manos—. Y mientras podrías darme todos los detalles de tu reconciliación con Chris número dos. Recuerdo aquella tensión en Los Ángeles, era demasiada. Aunque intentaban disimularla, no pudieron engañar a este viejo lobo de mar.

—No puedo llamarla reconciliación, porque no ha sido eso como tal. Creo que ambos lo hemos estado postergando y no hemos podido arreglar las cosas.

—¡Oh, _mon ami_! Las cosas nunca se solución favorablemente, y menos con un hombre casado. Todo se empeora cuando involucras el sexo. ¿No has jodido con él o sí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Declaró sorprendido ante la crudeza de la pregunta.

—Es maravilloso, no lo hagas. Sólo complicaría más la situación. Sueno como a mi madre, lo sé. Pero créeme ella es muy sabia. Como la mayoría de las madres. Te diré algo —comentó echándose sobre el sofá—. Una vez me fui de parranda sin permiso. Apenas tenía quince años, pero me metí de todo aquel día, fue la primera vez que probé las drogas por mi propia voluntad. Lo aclaro por si estás enterado del escándalo con mi padre, en fin. Cuando volví la mañana siguiente, ella me miró fijamente. No me dijo más. Pero yo lo supe con aquella mirada. Mi madre estaba enterada de mis desenfrenos con únicamente verme. De miedo ¿no? Es muy perceptiva y yo le heredé eso. Acepto que debí haberla escuchado con más cuidado, me habría ahorrado bastantes problemas. Por eso debes prestarme mucha atención.

—Es algo complejo —dijo Thomas trayendo la tetera con el café humeante dentro. Volteó las tazas sobre los platos y las rellenó por arriba de la mitad—, tanto que no sé con seguridad, sobre qué va todo esto. Súmale la futura llegada del bebé, Chris no tiene cabeza para nada. Ya sé qué me vas a decir, pero no quiero oírte. Porque ahora que te veo, pienso, si tú no te hubieras entrometido, seguiríamos jugando a ser amigos. Y todo funcionaría sin caos. Pero hoy él sabe de mis sentimientos y yo de los suyos.

—Deberías agradecerme. Al menos tu sufrimiento no es el mismo de antes —replicó al recibir la taza de las manos de Thomas.

—Por supuesto que no, hoy es peor. Enterarme de su correspondencia no me ha beneficiado. Al contrario, la situación se ha hecho insólita e incómoda. No me sirve enamorado de mí, si él, a pesar de todo, eligió ser la felicidad de alguien más. Tendría que ser tan egoísta y ruin, tan desalmado y mezquino, tan bajo para robarle la dicha a otro persona que también ha luchado por conseguirla.

—Eres demasiado moralista —comentó mientras soplaba el líquido contenido en la taza—. Si te hice mal buscando hacer el bien, me disculpo. Mis intenciones, contigo al menos, fueron rectas. Con Chris, no tanto tal vez. Pero al final los concienticé a los dos. Su juego era demasiado peligroso, tarde o temprano, cederían al deseo carnal. Y llegaría la mayor complicación de todas, los sentimientos post-sexo. Los peores del mundo.

—Quizás, quizás no. Pero me hubiese gustado tener la opción de elegir.

—Aún la tienes —dijo Bob al sorber un trago de café—, pero dudas, porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón.

Thomas sonrió. Tomó su taza y se sentó frente a Bob.

—De cualquier manera —comentó moviendo el líquido con una pequeña cuchara propia de ese menester—, ver el resultado sin tus intromisiones me sigue intrigando. No voy a negarte mi curiosidad, ¿qué hubiese pasado si no nos hubieras presionado hasta el extremo aquella noche?

—No lo pienses mucho. ¡Es fácil adivinar! ¡Hubieran jodido como conejos! ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Los dos arden por consumar sus deseos por el otro. No me rebatas, porque en el interior lo sabes. Esa noche saliste dispuesto a confesarle todo a Chris número dos, pero algo te detuvo al final. El miedo, supongo.

—No, su esposa.

—Mmmm —hizo una mueca restándole importancia e imitando el gesto de la cuchara—. Haz a un lado a la esposa. Imagina que no hubiera aparecido. Te hubieras declarado con shakesperiana pasión, él hubiera realizado lo propio. Y cual final de cuento de los hermanos Grimm, hubieran sellado su amor en el colchón de su departamento.

—No recuerdo ese final en las historias de los Grimm.

—Bueno, no sé qué versiones has estado leyendo Madame Bovary. Las mutiladas imagino. Porque yo he leído las completas y sé que los finales de hadas son únicamente para no convertirlos en complicados tratados sobre las relaciones de pareja. Es más fácil cerrar con un beso, pero en la realidad, eso lo enreda más. Es la verdad.

—De cualquier modo, yo merecía escoger mi final.

—En todo tu derecho.

—Desde ese día no he dejado de optar por las malas decisiones. No debí haber ido a ese lugar y menos sintiéndome tan vulnerable.

—¿Vulnerable?

Si hablábamos de vulnerabilidad, Bob lo estuvo desde aquella ocasión, tenía esa desagradable sensación que se oponía a dar cobijo dentro de sí. Por eso había invitado a Thomas y los otros al club, no deseaba pasar esa noche solo. Bajo las luces de colores y la música rumbática, se creyó capaz de olvidar la crudeza del tiempo. Todo iba de manera espectacular, le había hecho perder los estribos a Christopher y le había ganado a Thomas. Festejaba su triunfo bailando con dos mujeres de gran belleza, cuando, sin quererlo él, sus ojos dieron con el rostro de Christian, quien estaba en la barra bebiendo como maniático. Una copa tras otra, anhelando perder la consciencia. Esa descomunal tristeza le recordaba su estado interior, era como si lo encararan con un espejo. Irritado por tal efecto, se acercó a Christian para invitarlo al provocativo baile y hacerlo renunciar a su inconsciente objetivo de arruinarle la velada.

Christian tardó en ceder a la propuesta, pero aquél insistió tanto que terminó por convencerlo. Bailaron embargados por el frenesí y por el alcohol. Ignorando el vacío que intentaba apoderarse de la noche hasta enfriarla y endurecerla como punzante hielo. Sin embargo, el candor musical les impedía sentir tal efecto, unidos por el fragor del teclado y las percusiones, una particular comunicación se había generado entre sus cuerpos y almas. Igual a dos imanes de gran fuerza magnética, uno fue atraído por el otro, desatendiendo a sus parejas, pues no podían dejar de examinarse.

_Dance along with me with the sun and the sea. Only love makes what feels so sublime… **[2]**_

Les era casi imposible apartar los ojos de sus rostros. Todo indicaba que éstos habían descubierto las necesidades del otro, y no sólo eso, sino que también conocían un método para saciar el hueco, para convertir de nuevo el desierto en dulce manantial, para aliviar la crudeza de la soledad y la pena producida al saberse rechazado y excluido, cual Adán del paraíso. Sin una despedida delicada, dejaron a sus compañeras en la pista. Mientras caminaban para encontrarse bajaron la vista, e inmediatamente la volvieron a elevar para contemplarse con la misma fascinación, esperando quien de los dos sería el que tuviera valor de expresar sus deseos mutuos.

_Do a dance with me to a love fantasy. Just for one day of total surrender…_

La obsesión de Bob con los silencios lo hizo alzar la voz. —Salgamos de aquí —dijo. Christian sonrió seductoramente, arqueó la espalda e hinchó el pecho para liberar una exhalación profunda y relajada. Salieron bajo la actitud despreocupada de dos grandes amigos, pero dentro los convergía la postura del amante, inflamados de pasión y ansiosos de caricias. Recurrieron a juegos y frases que pudieran permitirles ligeros toqueteos mientras llegaban al hotel. Una vez más, la fama atribuida a su nombre le dio a Bob la suite más exclusiva en _The Fältskog Palace_. La premisa era continuar la fiesta, pero conforme el ascensor los llevaba hacia arriba, su ansiedad también subía. Christian apoyó su brazo sobre los hombros de Bob, apretando sutilmente la parte donde descansaba su mano. Bob le daba palmadas en la espalda, seguida de una tenue caricia. El timbre del elevador resonó al abrir sus puertas, acabando con su entretenida rutina. Christian lo ceñía con mayor fuerza conforme se acercaban a la habitación. Bob se limitaba arrugándole la camiseta con el puño aferrado sobre el mismo lugar. Una vez cerrada la puerta tras de ellos, la farsa acabó.

Bob lo asió de las mejillas. La luz aceitunada de los ojos de Christian lo hizo pasar saliva. Nunca lo había dominado tan particular ansiedad, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente. Con sus dedos recreaba las curvaturas de su blanca tez. Christian dejó escapar una exhalación plagada de voluptuosidad. Su respiración se aceleraba conforme Bob recorría su cara, no tardó en jadear desesperado. Ávido de alearse con esos labios, buscaba un estimulo para disuadir al dueño de éstos a cumplir su demanda. Así, llevó sus manos para que transitaran más allá de la espalda de Bob, el gemido que escapó tras el estrujo de Christian lo hizo acercarse más a su boca. Logrando el objetivo de aquél. Un tenue roce de los labios los condujo a un delirio bucal. Tantas ganas sentían uno por el otro que no tardaron en herirse. Bob limpió el fino hilo de sangre, que iba por su labio, con la lengua. Tal acto exaltó a Christian, quien le quitó el saco causando un esparcimiento de botones por el suelo. Bob le jaló la camiseta hasta rasgársela contra el mismo cuello, dejándoselo enrojecido. El otro hizo lo mismo con su camisa y más botones rodaron. Admirado, despojó el algodón mancillado del cuerpo de Christian, lo miró de nuevo a los ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho.

—Eres tan hermoso— susurró Bob acariciándolo hasta memorizar su piel como lo había hecho con su faz—. Ni Miguel Ángel podría haber cincelado algo con tanta precisión, con tan absoluta perfección. Quizás podría compararte con los ángeles, pero ni siquiera ellos podrían superarte. Eres la encarnación de lo sublime, ni a Homero le bastaría la inspiración de la musa para describirte. Demuéstrame que no eres un sueño que desaparecerá al primer rayo de sol, hazme vivir la realidad.

Christian percibiéndose halagado lo rodeo con sus brazos, Bob seducido por su fuerza y dominio se rindió sin resistencia ante los besos adustos. Christian lo levantó y Bob se aferró a él cruzando las piernas por detrás de su cintura, ambos dirigiéndose hasta la cama. Tumbados sobre ella, desecharon el resto de la ropa, pues sólo tenían en mente una cosa, mitigar la abulia que los embargaba.

—¿Y, qué pasó después? —Preguntó Christopher dando un trago de agua.

—¿No es evidente? —Dijo Christian jugando con el tenedor sobre la ensalada en el plato.

—Bueno —Expresó arqueando las cejas y enderezando la espalda—, al parecer todos nos divertimos esa noche, tuvimos un “happy ending”.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Gerry y Selena también estaban muy acoplados esa noche. Bob y tú. No sé qué pasó con Matt, pero…

—¿Tú y Tom? —Irrumpió Christian.

—¡Oh, no! Tom y yo sólo somos —titubeó— amigos, nada más. Me refería a Elkie, ella me visitó de sorpresa aquella noche.

—¡Ah! Ya veo —mencionó decepcionado. Echó un vistazo a los alrededores y comentó—. Fue una excelente sugerencia la de Tom. _The Visitors_ es un lugar encantador, ¿no lo crees?

Christian lanzó un discreto anzuelo y Christopher lo mordió enseguida, puesto que nunca podía reprimir los ensalzamientos hacía Thomas. Su boca pronunciaba los elogios más elaborados y propios, dignos de un ferviente enamorado. Christian sonrió complacido al confirmar sus sospechas. Pese a qué aquél negara su afección real, la expresión facial y corporal mostraba una querencia superior al habla. Christopher se dio cuenta de la trampa demasiado tarde, tartamudeó un poco antes de guardar silencio con cierto pudor.

—Supongo que, aún no me tienes la confianza suficiente para hablarme de Tom sin rodeos —comentó Christian ante el mutismo de Christopher. Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, lo deslizó un poco sobre la mesa, alejándolo de sí. Suspiró—. No te preocupes, no voy a exigirte la misma apertura. Respeto tu silencio y también tu prudencia. Estás en todo derecho de conservar tus verdades únicamente para ti. No porque yo no pueda callarlas, significa que tú debas hablarlas. Lo único que buscaba era satisfacer una duda morbosa, es todo. Creo que le aprendí alguna maña a Bob Doswly.

—No, yo lo siento. Es sólo que no —volvió a tartamudear—, no es eso, Tom y yo, ya te lo dije, sólo somos amigos.

—¡Sí, claro! Por supuesto. No soy un tonto Chris, me doy cuenta de las cosas, como muchas personas más.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuáles personas? —Preguntó alterado.

—Tranquilo viejo, es sólo una expresión.

El mesero los interrumpió para ofrecerles el postre, pero ninguno quiso. Los dos pidieron solamente una taza de té para digerir los alimentos. El silencio afloró. Christian bebió un trago de agua, esperando que Christopher retomara la plática, pero éste parecía haberse abstraído en sus pensamientos. Paseó la vista por todo el sitio, antes no lo hizo a detalle por sentirse abrumado, pero constató el buen gusto de Thomas y las palabras de Christopher acerca de éste. Comprendió el sentimiento de incomodidad que perturbaba a Bob tras los largos silencios, e imitando su ejemplo, habló.

—No te voy a juzgar por sentirte atraído a Tom —declaró, entre tanto movía el vaso. Christopher alzó la mirada, su expresión se endureció. Christian se percató de la próxima evasiva y continuó—. Es lo más natural. Es muy fácil enamorarse de hombres como Tom o Bob Doswly. Sucede demasiado rápido, no te das cuenta al instante sino después, cuando ya no puedes hacer nada. Bob es un tipo en el que todos son parte del juego que juega, llegado el momento se aburre y te hace a un lado, o peor aún te desecha. En Nueva York se dedicó a fastidiarte por alguna razón, no lo sé, pero una vez que consiguió su avieso propósito te dejó en paz.

—Me jodió hasta el cansancio el hijo de perra —expresó Christopher con ligera rabia—. Pero, le dimos una buena lección, ¿no?

—Sí, una que él mismo me ordenó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Otra vez, el mesero irrumpió. Regresó con los instrumentos para el ritual del té. La tetera humeaba, desprendiendo el aroma del té negro adosado con aceite de bergamota. Un tradicional _Earl Grey_. Las tazas fueron puestas, un grácil toque de leche y estuvieron servidas. Thomas trajo en una pequeña bandeja color plata las madalenas que Bob y él habían comprado por la tarde. También colocó algunas galletas saladas, trocitos de quesos, y unas uvas. Bob lo felicitó por la concentración adecuada de sabor.

— _Excellent mr. Willdeston_! No todos los ingleses pueden ufanarse de preparar un té de manera tan soberbia —. Declaró Bob levantando el meñique al beber de la taza.

—Bueno, alguna gracia debo tener —expresó sarcástico.

—¡Muchas diría yo! Pero eso tal vez deberíamos preguntárselo a _mr. Hentzwood_. Él podría darnos una lista detallada y completa de todas sus virtudes.

—Me recomiendas alejarme de Chris, pero no dejas de recordármelo.

—Tiene usted toda la razón señor Willdeston, toda la razón.

—Dejemos a Chris en paz por un momento. Y mejor cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió entre tú y Chris, número uno?

Bob pasó un sorbo de té, provocando el silencio para impacientarlo, pero Thomas aguardó. Bob dio otro trago y finalmente respondió. —Nada relevante —esbozó indiferente. Thomas lo examinó, haciéndole conocer que no le creía tal postura—. Al menos nada que amerite ser relatado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—La verdad.

—Es tan subjetiva. Pero, está bien. Te la diré —Bob enmudeció antes de continuar. Aunque no le gustara, cedió el espacio de su voz al tic tac del reloj en la pared. Observó a Thomas, atento esperando que iniciara. Abrió los ojos dilatando sus pupilas, se levantó, fue directo a la ventana y el susurró del viento le agitó el cabello un poco. Dio la vuelta e inició su confesión—. Convertí la broma en realidad con Chris número uno.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, llevé el juego más allá del juego. Me acosté con él. Tuvimos nuestros amoríos, es todo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó pasmado Thomas, dejando la taza en la mesa de centro para mover las manos con libertad—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, ¿me ves reír acaso? —sonrió falazmente—. ¿No verdad? Es cierto, jodimos como dos malditos conejos. Bueno, yo lo jodí a él. ¡Qué pobre iluso! Pensó que al ceder, yo lo haría también. Pero, no iba a permitir que usara una de las cavidades más exclusivas de mi cuerpo, estás de acuerdo, es algo muy personal. Digo, yo no lo obligue a que me diera la suya, así que no tengo por qué darle la mía. Al final, jamás le hablé de amor y esas tonterías. Fue él quien comenzó a alucinar con esas porquerías románticas, no yo.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó Thomas con mayor perplejidad—. ¿Estás diciéndome que no sólo te acostaste con Christian, sino que también está enamorado de ti?

—Sí, en resumen, eso es. Aunque no sé a ciencia cierta si está enamorado de mí o no. Ya no quise averiguarlo, pero lo supuse cuando insistió tanto en querer darme por atrás. Es un muchacho muy persuasivo, casi me convence.

—Pobre Chris, no debiste aprovecharte de él.

—No lo hice, él lo deseaba, incluso más que yo. Él conocía la reglas de nuestro nuevo juego, así que no lo victimices y tampoco me juzgues. Ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Él estaba triste y yo…

—¡Exacto! —Interrumpió Thomas con enfado—. ¡Él no estaba en su mejor momento!

—Relájate y respira. Lo sé, y no era mi culpa. Lo único que hice fue apoyarlo, como cualquier amigo.

—¿Te das cuenta de cómo suenas? —Dijo Thomas con los ojos cristalinos y al no obtener respuesta de Bob, prosiguió—. Como un gran hijo de perra.

—La mayoría del tiempo soy un hijo de perra. Debes serlo si quieres sobrevivir en esta vida. Y no me mires en tu papel de juez moralino, porque tú no conoces ni la mitad de toda la mierda por la que he pasado. Tu idealizada vida ha sido un bello cuento de hadas la mayor parte del tiempo, saturándote la cabeza con esa basura shakesperiana y demás estupideces literarias. Ten cuidado pequeña Madame Bovary, aunque digas que el cielo es tu único límite, pronto te darás cuenta que no es así. Tienes más límites de lo que quieres aceptar, tu absurda ética es uno de ellos.

Thomas enmudeció, sus ojos dejaron resbalar un par de lágrimas. No sabía si por Christian o por él mismo, sin embargo, las dos heridas habían sido provocadas por Bob. Espero unos minutos, queriendo aplacar el calor producto de la rabia. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tragó saliva tan amarga que no pudo permanecer sentado y mudo. —Mi vida no ha sido un cuento de hadas. Pero tampoco trato que parezca una historia de horror como tú haces con la tuya.

—Esa fue buena señor Willdeston. Usted aprende rápido —declamó Bob regresando a sentarse sobre el sofá. Sujetó la taza con sus dos manos y comprobó que la bebida se había enfriado, pero la mantuvo consigo para divertirse meneando la cuchara entre el agua—. Le contaré una historia, la más oscura y terrible. Erase una vez, en una tierra lejana, de hecho no tan lejana, era aquí, Londres, hace unos años atrás. Yo estaba en la lucha para obtener el papel del detective Hollmeyer, sí el mismo que hace su amigo Cumberledge para la televisión. Y jamás creí que conseguirlo, cambiaría mi vida. Tuve mi mágico encuentro con el destino, estaba recién reincorporado a la soltería, habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde mi último divorcio. Entonces lo conocí. Hicimos “clic” enseguida, surgió entre nosotros una fuerte amistad. Igual a la tuya con Chris número dos. Me buscaba y yo a él, todo el tiempo. Los meses de filmación de _Hollmeyer: Star Hunter_ fueron maravillosos, romanceábamos como dos quinceañeros. Trabajar con él era espectacular, los fines de semana al terminar de grabar, salíamos y nos divertíamos; recorrimos varias calles de Londres hablando sobre nuestros sueños, anhelos, deseos, caídas. Ese sujeto conoce mi vida al derecho y al revés. La segunda del detective nos volvió a reunir, y no me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta que la producción de _Hollmeyer: Star Glory_ terminó a finales del año, ese mismo en el que tú hacías _LORD_. Él regresó a su hogar, con su esposa, ¿no te lo dije? En ese momento, tenía una esposa.

No pasé mi tiempo acusándome por enamorarme de un hombre, mucho menos por saberlo comprometido. Yo sólo quería verlo otra vez y gozar de su compañía. No tardó demasiado en buscarme. Yo venía a Londres muy seguido o él me visitaba en Nueva York, siempre y cuando nuestras obligaciones nos lo permitiesen. Era maravilloso el tiempo a su lado, compensaba el resto que pasábamos separados, un par de días con él me bastaban para soportar la soledad a la que me relegaba con su partida. En diciembre de ese año, unos días antes de la Navidad, llamó a mi puerta. Tenía el rostro desencajado y cargado de tristeza. Lo invité a pasar, preparé un poco de té, aunque debo admitir que no tan delicioso como el suyo señor Willdeston, no olvide entregarme su secreto, por favor.

Me habló de una bochornosa situación que se dio con la niñera de sus hijos. Al seducirla, no reparó en las consecuencias que desataría en su matrimonio. Días más tarde, el escándalo estalló. La prensa se enteró y su cara aparecía en toda clase de publicidad amarillista. No es una postura agradable, pero son los precios que uno debe pagar por este trabajo, es parte de la fama. Yo estaba acostumbrado a toda esa mierda periodística, los alborotos con mi padre y mi paso por las drogas son del dominio común ahora, en fin. Yo lo estaba, pero él no, y me partía el corazón verlo acongojado y martirizado todo el tiempo. Era la noche de año nuevo, él no tenía deseos de pasarla en casa, todo estaba caótico. Saludó a sus hijos por teléfono aquella vez y nos echamos sobre el sofá a ver los especiales televisivos. Lo abracé, los amigos lo hacen. Él se acostó en mi regazo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos aceitunados, yo acariciaba las recias entradas de su cabello para propinarle un tenue masaje. Cerró los ojos y suspiraba, me pareció una imagen tan irresistible, que no pensé en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios. Disolver los míos sobre los suyos, pero temía hacerlo, los amigos no actúan así. Él abrió los ojos y me examinó de nuevo. Leía mi mirada con claro entendimiento, supo de mi apetencia al instante. Táchame de maniático y absurdo, pero él me habló a través de sus pupilas, me decía: hazlo, hazlo, no voy a detenerte, porque tú anhelo es el mío también.

Pero no pude reaccionar, sólo me quedé ahí recorriendo su faz con mis dedos, estudiándola. Fue entonces que él se incorporó, acercándose más a mí. Me observó tan seguro de sí mismo que temblé. Deslizó su mano por mi cuello, arrimó su boca hasta encontrarse con la mía y cerré los ojos tras sentir la soltura de sus mejillas. Lo abracé hasta apretarlo, lo estrujé. Y la intensidad de nuestros besos se elevó conforme nos deshacíamos de las batas de dormir y los pijamas. No tardamos en estar desnudos entre las sábanas de mi cama. Él tocaba mi cuerpo con fina maestría, demostrándome que no era el primer hombre en su vida, sin embargo, no me interesaba tal cuestión. Él era mío en aquel momento y eso era lo único importante. No me opuse cuando me pidió entrar, cuando manifestó su deseo de poseerme, de doblegarme; puesto que yo quería y lo añoraba más que él. Se hundió en mí de manera tan sutil y dulce, que lo recuerdo con nostalgia, nadie me había tratado con tanta delicadeza, nadie. Fue amable, cálido, generoso, un caballero. ¡Oh, Jesús! Sueno como una maldita y estúpida adolescente enamorada, pero es la verdad.

Recibimos el jodido año nuevo de la mejor manera, haciendo el amor. Puedes envidiarme por eso señor Willdeston. No supe cuando me sometí al sueño, pero lo hice, después de una larga jornada. Me escucharé como la más grande de las rameras, pero él es un increíble amante, tan excelente como su té. Desperté, un poco adolorido de ahí abajo, era mi primera vez en tales cargos. Y di un leve brinco, no quería girarme y no hallarlo a mi lado, me aterrorizaba el saberme abandonado. Entonces lo escuché toser y el miedo se esfumó. Me moví despacio para no importunarlo, y descubrí que su brazo rodeaba mi nuca, observé su pecho desnudo inflándose lentamente en cada respiración. Subí la mirada y lo hallé descansando plácidamente. Debí observarlo dormir por varios minutos, como un maldito acosador, no advertí su despertar, fue hasta que oí su diminuta risa. Volteé hacia otro lado embargado de pena, él me cuestionó el porqué lo admiraba con tanta vehemencia. No supe qué contestar, por primera vez me quedé mudo. Él se aproximó a mí, me besó un par de veces y dijo que prepararía el desayuno.

Mi mente refulgía llena de ideas, pensaba y meditaba sin solución alguna. Trataba de que todo fuera igual, como antes, pero no podía. Un abrazo lo podría tener, pero ¿una caricia o un beso? Son cosas no propias de los amigos, pero yo las quería todo el tiempo, no sólo en la cama. Días después, me atreví a besarlo en la mejilla y me correspondió haciendo lo mismo, al día siguiente lo hice en la boca y él repitió la acción. Estuvimos algunos meses tan apegados, que no evité convertirlo en mi propiedad. Pero estaba equivocado, lo confirmé cuando me habló de una posible reconciliación con su esposa. Lo escuché, no dejando que mis emociones entorpecieran nuestra amistad. Con total egoísmo deseé que aquella reconciliación no se diera, aunque lo sabía emocionado, no quería perderlo. Finalmente el divorció se solicitó. Fui un hijo de perra por alegrarme, lo sé, pero si Chris lo hiciera, muy en tus adentros, saltarías como un pequeño conejo en la pradera.

Todo mejoró en el horizonte, pero canté victoria muy pronto. A ese sujeto le es físicamente imposible la fidelidad. Yo no era suficiente, así que se consiguió una novia. Una mujer para presumir en los eventos, aparecer en fotografías y generar chismes de pasillo. El tiempo que me dedicaba empezó a mermar con el paso de los días, si no eran sus hijos, era su ex mujer o demás problemas. Quien se jodía al final era yo, y no lo soporté más. Permití que mis emociones me dominaran y así reclamé, exigí, solicité, demandé y hasta creo que un puñetazo le solté. Aquello no terminó nada bien. No lo busqué más, gracias a mi compromiso con _The Servants_ , pero el muy cabrón no me dio oportunidad para olvidarlo, me ilusionó por enésima vez dándome esperanzas, hablándome sobre su análisis situacional y nuestro posible futuro. Le creí, como un maldito imbécil. Y una mañana, sin más, me despojó de todo. Me dijo toda esa mierda castrante del “no eres tú, soy yo” y blah, blah, blah, blah ¡mierda y más mierda! Aquel día cruel, fue el mismo en que fuimos al club latino. No tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarme a mi desgracia, me rehusaba a entregarme al dolor y a la pena. No me permití caer, al contrario, gocé como nunca antes. Bueno, así fue. Ahora tienes una nueva historia para contar a la hora de dormir.

Thomas lo miró anonadado, no atinaba qué contestar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal conocimiento. Cerró la boca al no encontrar la respuesta adecuada. Necesitaba expresar algo, lo que fuera, si no Bob tendría que retomar la palabra y le parecía una descortesía orillarlo a hacerlo, tras semejante confesión. Empero, Thomas no halló la locución correcta y permaneció callado.

—Tal vez por eso me ensañé tanto con ustedes dos —dijo soltando la cuchara, pues durante este lapso había mantenido el movimiento de ésta—. Me vi reflejado en ambos, sobre todo, en ti. Me vengaba un poco en Christopher, veía mucho de esa mierda que me hizo feliz en un tiempo, y más cuando tú se la comprabas. En serio me molestaba, me jodía hasta el culo su actitud. Y debes entender, que esa sensación no es tan agradable.

—Nos usaste para expiar tu dolor —de repente dijo Thomas, recuperando el habla perdida—. Ya no sé si debería maldecirte o llorar por ti. Mejor aún, deberías de darme el nombre del tipo ese, si algún día me lo llegará a encontrar, bien podría reclamarle, no sólo por joderte a ti, sino también por hacerlo conmigo. Tú y él son unos hijos de perra, no me extraña que acabaran juntos.

—¿No me escuchaste? No está conmigo. ¿Eres retrasado o qué?

—No, te entendí perfectamente bien. Pero me mantengo sereno ante la situación, porque si no lo hago, perdería toda esa cortesía y amabilidad típica del estereotipo inglés. Y no quiero ser yo, quien te joda eso.

—Empiezan a aburrirme sus expresiones de falsa cortesía, señor Willdeston. Pero temo desilusionarlo, eso también me lo jodió él. Olvidé mencionarle que ambos tienen la misma nacionalidad, son poseedores de ese acento elegante y fino. Es su compatriota señor Willdeston. Pensé que no podría mirarme con mayor asombro después de esto, sin embargo, me equivoqué. Incluso no sería raro enterarme que asistieron a la misma escuela. Debe conocerlo. Claro que sí. Dese luego. ¿Qué inglés no conoce a David Heyworth?

Thomas enmudeció. Otra vez.

—También estoy empalagado de sus caras de sorpresa. Suficiente —arremetió Bob revirando los ojos.

—¿David Heyworth? ¿Pero? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No es posible…

—¿Por qué no? No pensarás que he inventado todo esto ¿o sí?

—Conociéndote, no lo sé. Quizás.

—¿No recuerdas el escándalo de la niñera?, salió en todos lados, revistas y periódicos. Te puedo dar los detalles más precisos sobre ese asunto.

—Casi no presto atención a ese tipo de notas.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Lo olvidaba! Tú sólo lees esa mierda de Shakespeare.

—Un comentario más sobre Shakespeare y te lanzaré por la ventana —amenazó con los ojos embravecidos. Bob calculó que faltaba poco para agotarle la paciencia y decidió dosificar su ironía. Thomas centró su mirada en la tetera para disipar el enojo. Fijo se mantuvo, la tomó entre sus manos y declaró—. Iré por más té.

Thomas se levantó del sofá llevándose consigo el servicio del té. Hirvió más agua y la preparó. Puso más viandas sobre los platos, un par de tazas limpias y rellenó la tetera. Bob, por su parte, gastaba los minutos silbando o haciendo ruidos que lo alejaran de sumirse en el silencio. El otro regresó, e hizo de nuevo la ceremonia correspondiente. El té humeaba en las tazas, ninguno había tocado la suya, sólo se miraban sin atinar palabra que los satisficiera. Bob alzaba las cejas y hacía sonidos con la boca de vez en cuando. Thomas frotaba las manos sobre el asiento o la mesa. Finalmente, el primero habló.

—¿Quieres saber el porqué fue Christian?

—¡Desde luego! —Exclamó Christopher—. Estoy ansioso de conocerlo, de todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor, ¿por qué carajos tenía que ser yo?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo al mismo Dowsly, no puedo respondértelo, porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Ese tipo, en ocasiones, es muy raro. Es casi imposible de predecir, es como si fuera siempre un paso adelante de ti. Sólo puedo decirte que le placían tus reacciones, sobre todo cuando eran producto de los celos. Me pedía detalles y explicaciones concisas, yo se las daba sin excusas porque jamás las utilizó para hacerte daño. A excepción de aquella vez en su remolque, volví del baño y al no encontrarte lo cuestioné. Él reía frenéticamente, le pedí una explicación, pero al ignorarme, me sacó de quicio. Lo agarré de los hombros, tan fuerte que el dolor lo trajo de nuevo a la cordura.

Christian se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, debido a que los sucesos consecutivos no estaba convencido de relatar todavía. Podía omitirlos, pero su mente no deseaba hacerlo, trayéndole hasta su memoria las particularidades. Bob lo veía altivo, retándolo. Él lo desafió rebatiéndole la mirada con los ojos destellantes de orgullo y valentía. Bob bajó la vista unos segundos. Christian sabiéndose superior, lo hizo ceder hasta ponerlo de rodillas frente a él. —Te voy a enseñar modales. Una lección de respeto y verdadera autoridad no te vendrán mal. Vas aprender por las buenas o por las malas —dijo mientras se sacaba el cinturón. Bob creyó que lo golpearía, igual a un padre reprendedor, pero comprendió la nueva dirección de la situación cuando lo observó desabotonarse el pantalón. Christian estaba sumamente excitado, la insinuante figura bajo su calzoncillo lo confirmaba.

Bob respiró agitado, saberse sometido era una condición que disfrutaba secretamente. Y más porque con tal sumisión, no causaba únicamente placer para sí, sino también al dominador en turno. Christian le dio la orden de abrir la boca, al no acatar, éste elevó el tono de su voz. Bob sonrió cínico. Aquél le desdibujó la expresión del rostro cuando oprimió sus mejillas con la mano y lo hizo subordinarse. Entonces, Christian dejó escapar un largo suspiro que poco a poco se convirtió en un quejido. Sintió esa boca húmeda, y gimió con ímpetu, acelerando la respiración, empujando inconscientemente la pelvis contra la cara de éste. Las manos comprimían tanto la nuca, que Bob no tardó en dar algunas arcadas. Christian se detuvo unos instantes, lo examinó y retomó el vaivén, los movimientos de su cadera no duraron mucho tiempo, haciéndolo precipitarse con ligeros espasmos y un grito seco sobre la garganta de Bob, quien apoyó las manos en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo Bob viendo al suelo.

—Una lección —respondió Christian, brotando en sudor y aún jadeante.

—Bien. Prepárate para la mía.

—La estaré esperando —alardeó acomodándose la pretina del pantalón. Alzó el cinturón del suelo, se subió el cierre y salió.

Christian pasó toda esa tarde analizando los hechos, los motivos de sus actos. Tanto que olvidó buscar a Christopher. No estaba borracho o en estado pernicioso, bastó con ver los ojos de Bob y la ansiedad lo embargó, un poderoso deseo lo obcecó haciéndolo proceder de esa manera. Confundido y hastiado, dejó de lado tal acción sin haber concluido su estudio. Sería suficiente con evitar su nueva tendencia. Pero Bob, conocía la debilidad que Christian sentía hacia él, aprovechándose de ella lo colocaba en situaciones morbosas y difíciles de superar. Aquél terminaba por rendirse a los gustos recién descubiertos por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Bob comenzaba a cansarse de la inacción de Christian, quien no se había vuelto a comportar como lo hizo en el remolque, pues se dejaba seducir sin resistencia alguna. Y aquella mirada despreciativa de éste, cuando la razón regresaba después del éxtasis, lo molestaba profundamente. Aguardó a tenerlo en mitad del júbilo sexual para confesarle una resolución.

—Se acabó —declaró Bob poniéndose de pie. Christian abrió los ojos—. ¿Ahora si me ves? Bien, se acabó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó fingiendo no conocer el referente.

—Esto, lo que hacemos. Puedo divertirme con alguien más. Alguien que no parezca un frío muñeco o me haga sentir tan repulsivo. ¡Mírame! ¡Soy el maldito y sensual Bob Doswly II! Millones de hombres y mujeres matarían por siquiera tener una caricia mía, no quiero ni pensar qué sucedería si lo hicieran por el privilegio que tú tienes —movió la cabeza y respiró—. La maldita guerra. Estoy cansado de ti, así que no me busques más. Se acabo ¿entendido?

Christian lo observó tan contrariado que no supo contestar. Podría haberle rogado, mentirle para hacerlo disponible hasta su liberación, pero no fue capaz. Acomodó bajo el calzoncillo, su aún erguida masculinidad mientras se mullía en el sillón. Bob levantó la vista hasta convertirla en altiva y voluntariosa, tomó su sacó y abandonó la habitación. Christian convino que sería lo mejor para ambos, finalizando tales encuentros, terminarían sus dudas también. Pero aquél no detuvo su coqueteo y sus intenciones plagadas de doble sentido. Si bien, Bob no se caracterizaba por un adecuado uso de la moda, sí por uno conveniente de su cuerpo. Sabía lucir un traje, un pantalón de mezclilla, uno de vestir, una camisa o una playera. Si quería parecer sensual, lo lograba; si quería llamar la atención, la captaba; si deseaba perturbar a una persona en específico lo conseguía. No tardó en doblegar la voluntad de Christian, quien cada vez se encaprichaba más y más con él. Añorando sus atenciones, evocando sus palabras, extrañando su contacto. Había despertado en su interior un singular sentimiento.

—¡Hey Dowsly! —Exclamó Christian, que caminaba por el pasillo detrás de él—. ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

Bob se detuvo, giró para mirarlo, metió las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y escuchó atento. Una torpe invitación para ir a cenar y a bailar. Supuso que aquél debía estar desesperado, al grado de proponerle una cita. Bob rio para sus adentros, la venganza era un plato que degustaba lentamente. Una vez terminada la sugerencia, retomó su actitud seria e indiferente hacia Christian. Se acercó despacio, hasta tenerlo frente a sí. Lo miró detenidamente y contestó.

—¿Tú y yo? ¿Salir? —Ironizó.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Creo que alguna vez te lo dije, pero no importa, nada me cuesta repetírtelo. Tu anticuado método de seducción no hará que me acueste contigo. No otra vez. Así que puedes ahorrártelo. Puedo pasármela increíble con otra persona. Gracias por tenerme en cuenta, pero no te necesito.

—¡Bien! Tampoco yo —declaró molesto—. Y únicamente quiero dejar en claro que mi propuesta era como símbolo de paz entre los dos, y no porque quiera tener sexo contigo. No te creas tanto Bob Dowsly.

Bob lo asió de las mejillas, igual a esa vez del hotel, llevándolo contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Lo examinó, y con sus pulgares recorría con acerbo su piel. Christian suspiró. Bob continuó deslizándose desde sus labios hasta el pecho, donde depositó caricias adustas y algunos pellizcos.

—Me creo lo que soy. Nada más, ni nada menos. ¿Te crees muy inteligente para enfrentarme? Obsérvate, estás temblando. ¿Por qué? Si no te provoco otra sensación que no sea desagrado —posó las dos manos sobre Christian—. Tu pecho se ha agitado y encendido, el algodón evidencia tu estado, sin mencionar el calor que puedo percibir proveniente de tus entrepiernas.

—Déjame…

—No dijiste “por favor”.

—No voy a oírte decir más estupideces, más mierda.

—Cuando te comportes como un hombre hablaré con seriedad.

—¿Qué sabes tú de hombría?

—Al menos, más que tú. Yo puedo ser cualquier clase de hombre, la que puedas imaginar. Pero tú, sólo puedes ser ese hombre necio y testarudo, porque eres un cobarde y miedoso. ¿Es irónico no? Interpretas el papel de un aguerrido héroe, y mírate, no le has aprendido nada.

—Cierra la maldita boca, porque puedo cumplir mi advertencia del otro día.

—¿Vas a golpearme? Cuento con ello. No te estoy deteniendo las manos. Dime una cosa, ¿vas a seguir pretendiendo que no pasó? ¡Porque sucedió! Mírame cuando te hablo. Muéstrame esas agallas de las que tanto presumes. Golpéame ahora mismo —retó Bob pegándose a él—. Intenta detenerme.

—No te me acerques más o te juro que…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me detienes? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—Déjame tranquilo, no me sigas tocando de esa manera.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? ¿No te agrada? Dime, ¿te han besado así antes? Tu sabor es tan distinto cuando estás tan estimulado, como ahora. No puedo evitar volverme adicto. Aunque tu boca diga no, tu cuerpo está pidiéndome caricias que rehúsas. ¿Te afeitaste esta mañana? Tus mejillas aún conservan el olor de la loción. En realidad, eres sumamente atractivo. Debes tener montones de mujeres a tus pies. Pero no me tienes a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te causa frustración?

Bob se alejó de Christian. Esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa de regocijo tras volver a guardar las manos en los bolsillos. Se sabía y sentía deseado. Caminó con tal paso que a Christian lo poseyó una fuerza enajenante, las venas le carbonizaban la sangre al transitarla, sus ojos refulgieron de pasión esmeralda y su cerebro tenía un pensamiento único, apropiarse de Bob. Dio unos pasos largos para alcanzarlo, lo ciñó de los hombros para meterlo en la primera puerta que encontró. Lo empujó contra la pared sacándole un quejido. Sus miradas estaban perpetuadas en el otro. Presto, Christian había quitado del medio al cinturón, botón y cremallera; se puso de rodillas con la intención de domarlo. Tomó el todavía flácido miembro, queriéndolo revivir con el candor de sus manos, pero necesitaba de una temperatura mayor. Fue así como lo puso en su boca, comenzando un agreste y turbado meneo. Bob percatándose de la torpeza de éste en tal actividad, decidió guiarlo.

—Espera. Cuidado con los dientes. ¡Ahhhh! Eso está mucho mejor. Ve más despacio. Lento. Lento. Lento. Así es, eso. ¡Ohhhh, lo estás haciendo muy bien! Respira pausadamente o te ahogaras. ¡Eso es! ¡Jesús! Aprendes rápido. ¡Oh no! Deja las pelotas en paz. No a todos les gusta la sensación, vuelve arriba. Así. Increíble. Cuidado con el vómito. Menos saliva, más lengua. Así, así, casi lo consigues… —Bob se recargó por completo sobre la pared, languideciendo. Christian selló sus labios para evitar la explosión, la cual cayó sobre su camiseta. Alzó la vista y se descubrió siendo examinado—. Para ser la primera vez, no estuvo tan mal, todo lo contario. Puedo ser un hombre muy agradecido, sigue así y podrás comprobarlo. ¡Uffff! ¿Recuerdas la prometida lección?, es ésta: Tú tienes el poder, sin importar si estás de rodillas o de pie, no lo olvides. Ahora vamos a cenar.

—¡Hey Chris! ¿Estás bien? —Interrogó Christopher.

—Sí, lo siento. Me perdí un momento —dijo sonrojado.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¿Te ves algo rojo? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Discúlpame, pensaba en…

—¿En Bob?

—Sí, últimamente el gobierna mis pensamientos.

—Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Tom —Christian sonrió al darse cuenta del chispazo de sinceridad de Christopher, quien aún no se había percatado de su enunciación y prosiguió—. Aunque maldiga a Dowsly, no puedo negar su mérito ni aplaudir su método. Pero me ayudó con respecto a Tom. Aquel día del remolque, estaba enfurecido, pude haber matado a alguien. Llegué a casa enfadado, enojado con el mundo. Encendí el televisor sin otro propósito que distraerme y ahí estaba, hablando de mí, con una admiración que no creí inspirarle nunca. Se desvivía elogiándome, y lo entendí, él tenía que conocer mis sentimientos.

—Y deduzco que Tom ya los conoce, ¿o me equivoco?

—No sólo los conoce, si no que los corresponde —sonrió Christopher.

—Ya veo. Me da gusto que así sea, es un terrible sufrimiento no serlo.

—¡Lo sé! Sufría no imaginas cuanto, al creerme despreciado.

—Y ahora, ¿qué piensan hacer? ¿Ya han hablado sobre el futuro y esas cosas?

—No, todavía no. Aún estamos definiendo nuestros sentimientos. Además, en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para pensar en nadie más que no sea mi hija.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Christian—. Lamento si sueno entrometido, pero ¿no te parece que estás actuando egoístamente?

—¿Por qué?

—Chris, tú tienes una vida hecha, formaste una familia y colocas a Tom en una posición incómoda. Lo obligas a desperdiciar sus oportunidades contigo, mientras tú resuelves tus circunstancias, ¿qué hará él? ¿Cómo atenderá las suyas, si tú no le permites definirlas? ¿Te das cuenta en qué posición lo pones? Al final. Y ese maldito lugar, créeme, no es uno tan bueno. ¿Dónde crees que estoy yo en las prioridades de Bob? En ese mismo jodido y puto lugar. Y se siente de la mierda viejo, te lo digo honestamente, no le hagas eso a Tom, él no se lo merece. Es una persona fantástica y maravillosa, si todos merecemos la felicidad, él es de esos sujetos que deben tener el paquete completo, ¿me entiendes?

No te comportes como otro Bob Dowsly, tú eres diferente Chris. No voy a imponerte mis acciones, únicamente es un consejo. Uno que me hubiera encantado recibir en el momento. Haz todo por realizar un ofrecimiento digno a Tom, no lo escondas ni lo niegues. Sé lo difícil que resulta aceptar la idea, que te guste un hombre conlleva a otro millar de cuestionamientos, titubeos, reproches, negaciones. Pero a veces, es más sencillo si dejas de ser tan duro contigo mismo. Es más sano. Mi hermano es gay, y después de lo de Bob, hablé con él. Comprendí muchas de mis preguntas, descifré unas, deseché otras. Lo importante es no encasillar el amor en un género, es tan abstracto que puede adquirir la forma de un querubín armado con arco y flecha, el de una bella mujer o el de un hombre admirable. Nunca antes sentí una atracción por los de mi sexo, como mi hermano que la tuvo desde pequeño, sin embargo, conocí a Bob y ocurrió. Después de él, dudo caer con algún otro sujeto. Porque tal vez para él esto no fue especial, pero para mí sí. Cuando lo conoces a fondo, te das cuenta del gran tipo que es, disfrutas de sus ironías y sus arrebatos, compartimos momentos importantes. Yo estaba jodido por lo de Jessica y él me tendió la mano para salir del hueco, tal vez para hundirme en otro, pero al menos no me quedé en el mismo. Bob puede ser dulce y amoroso, conmigo lo fue, se portó estupendamente en todos los aspectos, no podría concebir queja alguna; la única sería quizás su indiferencia con respecto a mi afecto. Me hubiera encantado seguir conservándolo como amigo, pero hemos quemado ese cartucho, no podemos echar el tiempo atrás y prevenir los sucesos. Pero tú, mi amigo, sí puedes evitar cagarla.

Piensa a profundidad acerca de Tom y tú, no te dejes llevar sólo por la aventura. Pues no únicamente te jodes tú, sino también lo jodes a él. Lo aprecias más como amigo o como amante, ¿qué quieres de él con exactitud? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle? ¿Qué tienes para darle? No prometas lo que no puedas cumplir y no regales lo que te sobra. Porque, al final hay más en juego de lo que imaginas —remató poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, mientras Christopher permanecía con la mirada agachada—. Lo siento, no era mi intención entristecerte, no dejes que mis palabras las disuelva el viento, guárdalas y echa mano de ellas. Te quiero hermano, ven dame un abrazo.

—Gracias Chris. Eres un increíble amigo —dijo Christopher palmeándole la espalda.

—Tú también eres asombroso.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Bob— me lo has mencionado tanto, que he perdido la cuenta. No sé por qué te molesta a tal grado. Christian sabía que lo nuestro fue pasión, deseo mutuo, un consuelo para ambos. Yo estaba triste, me sentía solo, y él igual. Creí que un pequeño amorío sin compromiso le vendría bien, yo eso buscaba. Después, al verlo preocupado y con esa mirada de corderito, lo entendí. Y le advertí claramente, lo mejor es que me olvides.

—A veces no puedo con tu sangre fría. No me considero capaz de tal actitud.

—Eres un actor, puedes con esa y otras actitudes.

—Sí, pero una cosa es pretenderlo, y otra serlo.

—Está fuera de mis manos, no puedo hacer más. Esa fue la narración fiel de los hechos con Chris número uno, señor Willdeston. Usted insistió en enterarse de ellos, ahora cargará con las consecuencias de tal conocimiento.

—No puedo creer, cómo es posible que algunas personas dejen escapar su felicidad por culpa de su arrogancia —declaró Thomas apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Arrogancia? —Repitió consternado Bob—. ¿Crees que no le doy una oportunidad a Christian por arrogancia?

—Desde luego, estás aferrado a tu idilio con David y te cierras a otras oportunidades. Chris podría ser una muy buena, cómo puedes saberlo sin antes intentarlo. Lo desechas sin más, no puedo pensar otra cosa que tu arrogancia misma. “Soy Bob Dowsly y siempre me salgo con la mía”.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Por cierto, esa es una pésima imitación mía. ¿Te escuchaste?

—Sí. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

—No, lo anterior que dijiste.

 —Sí, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad con Chris?

—¿Te estás escuchando? —Preguntó de nueva cuenta Bob con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues toma tu propio consejo!

Thomas mudó el rostro antes de rebatir, el tono de su voz mermó, sin embargo, continuó. —Christopher es diferente…

—Hahahahahahahaha —rio enloquecido—. ¿Sí? ¿En qué Tom? Es la misma cosa. También estás enamorado de un hombre casado, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no me pones el ejemplo, eh? ¿Por qué no te das esa oportunidad de la que tanto hablas con tu amigo Ben, o el hermano de Christopher? Pero no, las rechazas al igual que yo, y todo por permanecer en la zona de amigos por siempre atado a una estúpida esperanza.

—David y Christopher no son la misma persona.

—Por supuesto que no, pero date cuenta de la realidad. No te ilusiones esperando una solución, un divorcio que…

—Yo no quiero, ni le he pedido tal cosa – expresó Thomas altivo.

—Seguro, pero algún día lo querrás y se lo pedirás. Lo peor es vivir engañado. Supongamos que lo hace, ¿cuándo será? Si te va bien, en un par de años, ¿quién te asegura que saldrá corriendo a tus brazos? Porque David se separó y no vino corriendo a los míos.

—¡Pero esa fue tu suerte! —Gritó Thomas—. ¡No la mía!

—Exacto la mía. Y lo único que deseaba con toda esta mierda era abrirte los ojos, que no cometas el mismo error que yo, porque al final todo se va al carajo. Te crees especial, pero te demuestra día a día que no lo eres. Avanza el tiempo y su atención disminuye. Deja que los hijos también exijan su tiempo. ¿Y sabes quién se quedará en modo de espera, desesperado por las migajas? No será otro más que tú, ¿y sabes qué harás? ¡Reclamar! ¡Exigir! ¡Demandar! Si no es que ya lo has hecho. Y un día él te dirá que no puede darte lo que mereces y te sacará de su vida sin más. ¿Eso quieres? ¡Dime! ¿Eso quieres?

—Sí —dijo Thomas con los ojos contenidos, empañados por el llanto que se resistía a correr por sus mejillas—. Es lo que quiero.

—Muy bien, siendo así. No tengo más que hacer aquí. No sé cuándo nos veremos otra vez, pronto, supongo. Los proyectos nos mantendrán unidos por algunos años. ¿Volverás al teatro? —dijo Bob para difuminar la tensión entre ambos.

—No este año, quizás el próximo.

—¿Por qué? Me habías comentado tus planes de regresar a las tablas, ¿qué pasó?

—La siguiente película, no me quedará tiempo para ensayos. Mejor el año siguiente.

—Pero te entusiasmaba más que la película.

—Sí, pero Chris…

—¡Oh! Ya entiendo, ¿esto también es por él?

—No. Un contrato me obliga.

—A la mierda el contrato. Lo hiciste por él. Bien podrías haber aprovechado, todo ese nuevo poder otorgado por tu fama y permitirte algunas licencias. Pero ya veo que estás dispuesto al sacrificio, sólo hazme un favor, no te lamentes cuando te vuelvas simple espuma de mar —Bob se puso de pie—. Con respecto a Christian, desgraciadamente no puedo ofrecerle más. Quedas tan vacío después de darlo todo que, te es imposible entregar de nuevo, o tal vez sólo estoy cansado de dar. Estoy harto de muchas cosas, no es mi mejor momento. Tengo que irme. Agradezco su hospitalidad y el haberme escuchado pacientemente señor Willdeston, su carácter gentil es tan agradable y tan desesperante a la vez, que no sé si lo adoro o lo detesto. Sé que el mismo mal que me hizo David, le estoy haciendo a Christian. Y eso es algo, a lo cual me comprometo reparar. Use mi experiencia y no lastime a otros. No cree círculos viciosos. Sería una lástima verlo perder todo eso que lo caracteriza. Nos vemos.

Bob dio la vuelta al sofá, descolgó su gabardina de la percha, se la enfundó y expresó un último adiós. A penas se supo solo, Thomas comenzó a llorar, con tal aflicción que usaba las manos para ahogar su lamento. El celular resonó sobre la mesa interrumpiendo su desahogo. Limpió sus mejillas, resolló para despejar su nariz y carraspeó para hacer lo mismo con su garganta. Contestó sin percatarse del autor de la llamada. Era Christopher, y se escuchaba acelerado. Thomas lo oyó sin prestarle demasiada atención, no tenía la mente dispuesta. Después de una conversación trivial, acordaron verse al día siguiente por la mañana. Se despidieron dejando ver un resquicio de nostalgia acumulada. Thomas oprimió la tecla para colgar, dejó el celular a un lado y apresuró su paso hasta desfallecer en su cama, esmorecido de dolor lloró asfixiando su incertidumbre entre las almohadas y el colchón.

Mientras tanto, Bob también recibía alertas de su teléfono móvil. Eran dos mensajes de texto, uno decía “Te extraño” y el otro “Necesitamos hablar”. El primero lo ignoró, el segundo lo atendió. Aguardó sentado en una banca del parque sobre la _Dashwood Street_ , el sitio aquel donde Thomas salía a correr. Pasaron varios minutos antes de reconocer la figura que se acercaba.

—Hola Dowsly, ¿te hice mucho esperar? —Cuestionó Christian, sentándose a su lado.

—Ni lo noté. Robé algo de pan de la casa de Tom y me entretuve alimentando a las palomas.

—Tú tan abigarrado, como siempre. Esa gabardina y ese gorro, en realidad pareces un pordiosero, y alimentar aves en un parque es el toque ideal a tu atuendo.

—Veo que Hugo Boss te contagió su sentido de la moda —los dos se sonrieron. Callaron tras la sonrisa y el silencio los gobernó por cierto tiempo. Christian conocía a Bob y sabía cuán molesto le resultaban estos lapsos, decidió hablar, pero aquél lo interrumpió abruptamente—. Chris, necesito…

—No es necesario Dowsly…

—Lo es, así que cállate y déjame hablar. Pocas veces lo hago, no porque me cueste hacerlo, sino porque en ocasiones no vale tomarse la molestia. Siento mucho haberte arrastrado a mi vorágine, Christian. Creí que por estar dolido, buscabas lo mismo que yo. Tal vez me aproveche un poco de tus circunstancias y te envolví, no pensé causarte tanto daño. En este instante de mi vida, no puedo hacerte una propuesta real o digna, porque no estoy capacitado para ello. Sin embargo, puedo prometerte mi amistad, y quizás más adelante, una oportunidad. Primero debemos organizar nuestros pensamientos y después encontrarles abrigo. No quiero confundirte, ni revolverte la cabeza. Pero puedo comprometerme a ayudarte a salir de ese agujero donde te puse.

—Yo lo quería.

—¿Qué?

—Esto. Lo deseaba, una extraña atracción me hacía llamar tu atención, rebatirte, contradecirte, reñirte sin mayor explicación. Me gustas mucho Robert y enterarme de que no te soy indiferente me hace muy feliz.

—Mi querido Chris número uno, jamás me has sido indiferente. Eres un hombre agradable y atractivo. No puedes serle indiferente a nadie. Si tú quisieras podrías ser el próximo Bob Dowsly III. ¿Por qué crees que siempre has sido el número uno?

—Seré algo así como, ¿tu discípulo, tu alumno, tu aprendiz?

—No, simplemente serás mi amigo —dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos aclarar los términos de la amistad. Nada de besos repentinos…

—Muy bien, sin besos.

—Tampoco toqueteos impropios.

—¡Oh vamos! Le estás quitando toda la diversión a esto.

—Empezaremos de cero. ¿Qué dices? —Cuestionó Christian estirando su mano para sellar el pacto.

—Acepto —dijo Bob estrechándosela—. Pero, ¿podemos discutir lo de los besos y los toqueteos impropios?

 

[1] _Dançando Lambada_. Autor: Zé Maria, interpretada por Kaoma.

[2] _Llorando se fue (Lambada)_. Autor: Hermanos Hermosa, Alberto Maravi, Márcia Ferreira and José Ari; interpretada por Kid Creole  & The Coconuts.


	10. The Way Old Friends Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ You and I can share the silence, finding comfort together, the way old friends do... Oh I don’t care, what comes tomorrow, we can face it together, the way old friends do. ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 10. The Way Old Friends Do**

—Sólo uno más señora Hentzwood, respiré y empuje —ordenó el doctor. Elkie apretó los dientes y lanzó un suspiro con sabor a alivio. Christopher sostenía la mano de su esposa y sintió como su apretón perdía fuerza. El médico sonrió y confirmó lo anunciado en el ultrasonido de hace un par de meses—. Es una niña.

Christopher expresó la algarabía a través de un grito, y retuvo con mayor fuerza la mano de su esposa; besó sus mejillas una y otra vez mientras la enfermera limpiaba a la pequeña criatura. Instantes después, y envuelta en una manta blanca, la pusieron entre sus brazos y comprendió las palabras de Harry. Una nueva transformación para la cual estaba preparado, una a la que por primera vez no temía. —Mi dulce Indra, no sólo serás la reina de los dioses, sino la de mi corazón también —dijo acercándole la niña a la madre. Ambos habían decidido llamarla Indra, aunque este nombre haya sido promovido por Christopher, Elkie aceptó si objeción pues conocía la ansiosa felicidad que lo consumía por la primogénita. Al final, Christopher propuso también Rozanne, porque tal era el favorito de su mujer. Salió de la habitación radiante, embargado de dicha, abrazó a sus hermanos quienes lo recibieron con gran alboroto. Los señores Hentzwood estaban presentes, su madre lo colmó de bendiciones y su padre lo estrechó con fuerza. Con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó el teléfono y escribió apresurado, intentado resumir los sentimientos en un mensaje no mayor a quince palabras, donde comunicaba la noticia sobre la llegada de su hija.

“Por fin Indra Rozanne arribó a este mundo, no puedo alcanzar a describir la emoción.”

El mensaje fue enviado a todos sus contactos, desde la A hasta la Z. Thomas decepcionado retiró la mirada de la pantalla del celular. Lo atrapó con su puño y esbozó una sonrisa para preparar el tono de voz que estaba por utilizar. Ben lo examinó, y aquél percibiendo el peso de sus ojos, se mantuvo en la misma postura. Sabía que Ben lo escucharía, sin emitir juicio alguno como siempre lo hacía, pero esta ocasión quería permanecer en silencio, sin confesión. Por primera vez sintió vergüenza, una originada por la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Había estado al tanto de la situación todo el tiempo, sin embargo, las palabras de Bob le pesaban con mayor profundidad que las de su propia consciencia. Saberse enamorado de un hombre casado lo aturdía al grado de nublarle el pensamiento, sin la capacidad de auto entenderse, lloraba sin control, no importaba el momento, las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos aunque les negara el permiso. Se había abstenido de tener visitas desde aquella conversación con Dowsly, pero el destino le negaba la soledad que anhelaba. En esa misma semana recibió varios invitados sorpresa. Christopher no había cumplido su acuerdo de encontrase al día siguiente, empero, pasados dos días, él y Harry aparecieron en su puerta.

Elinor estaba ahí también. Su hermana conocía muy bien los tonos de su voz, ella sabía cuando él mentía o fingía. Tras colgar esa mañana, un par de horas después, Elinor se presentó en el departamento de Thomas con los ingredientes para preparar su famoso apple pie. El pretexto que ella dio a su hermano fue una celebración por el éxito de  _The Servants_ , probando sus palabras con algunas revistas y periódicos donde elogiaban su trabajo en la cinta. Thomas sonrió cuando ésta le mostró los artículos, leyó algunos mientras aquella se anudaba el mandil y recogía su cabello. Thomas intuyó que aquel trabajo de recolección pertenecía a Marianne pues no imaginaba a Elinor haciendo tan particular empresa. No estaba equivocado, por sugerencia de la mayor, la menor había hecho tal compendio. Aunque la excusa no tuvo éxito, él pretendió que sí. Eran las formas discretas con las cuales Elinor se mantenía pendiente de su vida, interesada en sus problemas sin estimarse una entrometida y Thomas sintió un alivio confortable al comprobarse nuevamente tan querido por sus hermanas. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse alerta puesto que Elinor estaba dispuesta a enterarse de qué o quién era el motivo de su afección.

El olor de manzanas especiadas sobre una crujiente costra perfumada con vainilla, estaba inundando el departamento cuando el timbre sonó. Inmediatamente, Thomas perdió la concentración con esos ojos azules. Christopher lo saludó con gran emoción, pese a que no tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. Harry hizo lo propio desbordando el júbilo del anfitrión. Después de presentarles a Elinor, les dijo que su visita había sido muy oportuna, porque podrían disfrutar del aclamado postre. Los dos hermanos se maravillaron por la noticia y gran expectativa dibujaron en el rostro. Elinor sólo se limitó a decir que esperaba no decepcionarlos.

Mientras la tarta terminaba su cocción, la plática era liderada por los mayores. Harry hablaba sobre su experiencia inglesa en el país y Elinor esbozaba algunos comentarios. Thomas creyéndola distraída de su vigilia, volcó su mirada febril sobre Christopher, y éste se la devolvió ligeramente ruborizado. Pero Elinor, también se había percatado de aquella ostentación de amor, al igual que Harry. Los dos regresaron la vista hacia sí mismos, sonrieron, y sin dejar de conversar, fingieron no haber notado tal demostración. Disculpándose, Elinor se levantó para revisar el pastel, dejando a su hermano al frente. El apple pie estaba apto para comerse.

Al volver encontró ocupados a Thomas y a Harry en un debate sobre finanzas. Christopher jugaba con la taza de té vacía, viendo tal hecho no dudó en pedirle ayuda para servir la tarta. El excluido la siguió hasta la cocina. Elinor dispuso cuatro platos, sacó el helado del congelador y limpió el cuchillo con el paño de cocina. En realidad, lo tenía resuelto todo, la petición de asistencia sólo era para sacar a Christopher del radar de Thomas y charlar con él sin la presión de aquél.

—¿Podrías servir una bola en cada plato? —Preguntó con amabilidad Elinor al entregarle el funderelele para despachar el frío dulce—. ¿Si te gusta el helado, verdad?

La pregunta resultó de lo más insustancial, pero con alguna se debía empezar. Christopher sonrió y dijo que sí.

—El calor de mi tierra natal te hace amar el helado, créeme —comentó enterrando el instrumento para formar la bola.

Ahora ella fue la que sonrió. —Thomas me platicó algunos detalles sobre Australia, dice que es un lugar increíble y las personas son tan cálidas como su clima —la voz de Elinor fue más jovial y acabó por hacer confiar a Christopher, quien respondía con más libertad cada vez—. Y dime Chris, ¿estás emocionado por tu próxima paternidad?

—Estoy nervioso, inclusive más que la madre.

—Supongo que eso sucede con todos los padres primerizos, nadie nace sabiendo, todo se aprende tarde o temprano. Aunque los hijos son una difícil escuela. No me hagas caso, sólo bromeo. Los niños son toda una alegría. Yo siempre molesto a Tom diciéndole que será un mal padre, porque es un blandengue con las criaturas. Tiene un vecino llamado James, ya debes conocerlo.

—Lo conozco —declaró Christopher.

—Sin duda, es un amigo muy querido para Tom. Claramente no más que tú. Pero a Tom le resulta casi imposible ser enérgico con cualquier menor de trece años. Quizás, porque esa fue la edad con la cual enfrentó la separación de nuestros padres. Un divorcio causa efectos secundarios a todos aquellos a quienes implica. La decisión siempre parece egoísta y destructiva, pero en ciertos casos es lo más prudente y sano. Desafortunadamente, cada uno es distinto y lo encara de acuerdo a su experiencia. Tom, Marianne y yo lo hicimos de formas diferentes. Somos hermanos, pero a su vez, muy distintos. Por ejemplo, Tom. Para mí sólo existen dos clases de chicos. Los que únicamente tienen sexo y los que se enamoran y después tienen sexo. Tom es de los segundos. Él, primero debe entregarse en alma, lo cual no digo sea incorrecto, pero si destructivo. Tom se consagra, a tal grado que, cuando viene la decepción, sus heridas son graves. Las frustraciones lo van deteriorando, y su recuperación es lenta. Muy pocas veces lo he visto enamorado a tal grado de enfrentar a nuestra madre, y debes conocer cuanta devoción le tiene. Imagínate la intensidad del enamoramiento que ha pasado para llegar a tal extremo. Sin embargo, no digo sea malo, siempre y cuando la persona sea la adecuada. Sé que algún día encontrara a ese ser especial, que apreciará cada particularidad de él, porque sabrá el valioso tesoro que se lleva. Tom puede amar tanto que a veces olvida que él también debe ser amado, pero confío en que esa persona elegida tendrá consideración y le enseñará a permitirse sentir lo mismo.

—Yo lo espero también —dijo intentando sonreír.

Elinor supo, por la faz de Christopher, que sus palabras había tenido peso, pero no podía devolverlo a la estancia con esa expresión. Tomó el cuchillo y partió una rebanada un poco más grande y confesó. —Esta porción es para ti, porque al igual que Tom, tú también eres un muchacho muy especial. ¿Podrías llevarte los platos, por favor?

—Seguro.

Christopher agarró dos de éstos y quiso llevar un tercero, Elinor lo llamó para ofrecerle una bandeja y facilitarle la labor. Al virar el rostro, no se percató de la entrada de Thomas y ambos chocaron, restregándole el helado y la tarta sobre la playera a Christopher. Elinor acudió con el paño de cocina, se lo dio a Thomas y éste limpió sin dejar de disculparse. —He arruinado tu camiseta Chris, cuanto lo siento, yo lo lamento —esbozó. Christopher restó importancia al accidente, pero Thomas parecía afligido, por eso cuando le sugirió lavarla y prestarle una limpia, aceptó enseguida—. Sales, giras a la derecha, cruza la puerta, ese es el cuarto del lavado. Espérame ahí mientras voy por una limpia.

Christopher siguió la orden. Elinor le recomendó llevarse el plato pues Thomas tardaría eligiendo lo mejor de su armario, él con tenue sonrisa lo hizo. Harry rio al verlo sucio. —¡Oh, Chris! Aún no nace y ya llevas la ropa manchada de comida —exclamó. Christopher abrió los ojos al probar el pastel de Elinor, éste alzo su pulgar y repitió “asombroso” una y otra vez, desapareciendo tras la puerta. Thomas regresó apresurado con dos camisetas y no escuchó con atención los elogios de Harry a Elinor, fue hasta el espacio dedicado al aseo y encontró a Christopher recargado contra la lavadora mientras comía.

—No supe cual te gustaría más, si la gris o la azul —expresó acercándose.

—Esto es delicioso —dijo con la boca llena—, te quedaste falto de halagos. Tu hermana es una grandiosa repostera. Esto es asombroso, el helado es el complemento perfecto.

—Olvida eso, quítate la playera, la pondré ahora mismo a lavar, y quizás no deje mancha.

—Creo que exageras.

—¿Qué esperas? Quítatela.

Thomas al intentar apartarle el postre, provocó que aquél perdiera parte del bocado de helado. La porción cayó encima de su cuello deslizándose por debajo de la ropa, haciéndolo esbozar un ligero gemido. Thomas volvió a disculparse, buscaba un trapo para reparar su nuevo desastre, hasta que Christopher lo agarró por los hombros queriendo tranquilizarlo. Le repetía que todo estaba bien, dejó el plato a un lado, se sacó la camiseta y se la entregó. Thomas quedó perplejo frente a la media anatomía desnuda. Sus ojos, perturbados por la desbordante pasión, ahora observaban con desconocida lascivia el cuerpo que otras ocasiones ya había contemplado. El mismo mal que afligió a Pigmalión, lo invadía a él. Era una hermosa creación, no podía ser de invención humana, una obra tan perfecta; con la mirada zafiro, cabellos de fino oro, rostro cincelado, torso y pecho burilados y trabajados en el más hermoso mármol.

Curiosamente, Thomas puso la mano sobre el pecho de Christopher, anhelante por comprobar, que aquella reproducción de alguna deidad griega, tenía vida. Tembloroso y torpe contrajo su palma sobre el montículo hinchado, apretándolo un poco, distinguió el incremento acelerado del corazón palpitante. Notó las venas,  igual que el ritmo cardiaco, apresuradas llevaban el calor y dotaban de vida a la estatua. Localizó la diminuta parte de helada crema resbalándose por el estómago de aquél. Levantó la vista, para enterar a Christopher de sus intensiones, lo miró fijamente para indagar si había oposición. Esté lanzó un largo suspiro en aceptación, pero Thomas sólo pidió permiso para ocupar el aparato de limpieza.

Tomó un poco de jabón líquido, lo mezcló con agua y lo echó sobre la prenda que esperaba en el fondo de la lavadora. La encendió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Christopher con la mirada febril y la respiración acelerada, movió la cabeza a los lados y comentó. —Voy a sonar tan ridículo, lo sé, pero por un momento creí que tú… Cielos, soy un idiota.

Thomas oprimió despacio el botón para asegurar la puerta. Soltó la perilla, dio vuelta. Sin admitir su decepción, pero sintiéndose absurdo, Christopher asió la camiseta gris. Estaba por ponérsela cuando percibió el calor de aquella boca, una lengua juguetona que recorría cada cause de su cuerpo siguiendo el cremoso camino amarillo, lamiendo las hendiduras del abdomen, dando tenues mordiscos en el pecho y haciendo succión en el cuello; todo en labor de la limpieza. Christopher se quejó mientras masajeaba la cabeza de Thomas, y éste ahogó los lamentos vertiéndose sobre esos labios húmedos y con sabor a vainilla. Ambos acariciaron sus rostros hasta hacerlos embonar.

Christopher abrazó a Thomas hasta asfixiarlo, venciéndolo ante su fuerza. Sin embargo, aquél se mantenía aferrado a él tanto que debió clavarle las uñas haciendo que lanzará un pequeño gruñido. —Tom, nuestros hermanos están afuera, no crees que deberíamos… —Pero los múltiples besos y las caricias desatadas impidieron acabar la oración. Christopher cambió de postura con Thomas, subiéndolo encima de la máquina de lavado—. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Thomas lo examinó adolorido de súbito deseo. —Siempre lo he querido —dijo besándolo de nuevo—. No sé por qué no tuve valor para hacerlo antes. Te amo Chris, y quiero demostrártelo cada día, de todas las formas posibles.

—No tienes que probarme nada —declaro Christopher sujetándolo contra su pecho desnudo—, hay otras maneras para demostrar los afectos. Fui un idiota en California, no debí portarme como lo hice, pero no puedo ignorar mi necesidad por ti. He pasado demasiado tiempo aguantándome, negándome a mí mismo estas ansias. Mis caricias pueden parecerte obscenas y raudas, lo sé, pero me tienes enloquecido desde que te conocí. No es como imaginé nuestra primera vez, quizás deberíamos haberlo planeado, ¿otro viaje? ¿Una habitación en el hotel más espectacular? ¿Una cena en el segundo piso de la torre Eiffel?, pero no funcionaría, lo sabes, ahora estamos aquí, embargados por la misma apetencia y no te voy a soltar hasta que me haya saciado de ti, hasta reventar y reventarte tú, hasta que estemos aburridos y hartos uno del otro. Soy tuyo y tú eres mío, lo demás no importa. ¡Qué el mundo se vaya al carajo!

Se besaron de nueva cuenta, más aprisa que antes. Mordiéndose, infligiéndose un poco de daño corporal, rasguños, mordidas, apretones, jalados. —Chris, dime que me amas —dijo Thomas rendido por el contacto—. Es un capricho, lo sé, escuchar esas palabras con el tono profundo de tu voz, pero dímelas, repítelas una y otra vez mientras me sofocas con tus brazos. No quiero palabras artificiosas, sólo esas, dilas Chris, te lo suplico…

—Te amo Tom, te amo, te amo, te amo —expresó una y otra vez mientras lo besaba—. Ahora, tú, muéstrame esa cortesía que tanto caracteriza a los ingleses.

—Bien, puedo hacer algo al respecto —esbozó al mismo instante que su mano se deslizaba bajo el pantalón de Christopher, al palpar el resguardo tras la ropa interior, cerró sus largos dedos para asirse de él—.  _Big boy_.

—No ha visto nada aún señor —dijo intentando no gemir—, pero admito que su toque es en extremo fascinante.

—Aún no has sentido nada, comparado con lo que falta.

Lo volvió a besar, uno más, porque parecía que no sobraban. Todos se requerían, se usaban para enardecer más la iracunda pasión que habían intentado dejar dormida, sin embargo, había sido inevitable apaciguar un deseo tan ancestral como su amor mismo. Thomas mantuvo la mano en aquel sitio, de vez en cuando, comprimiendo delicadamente sus dedos. Sublevado el orgullo de Christopher, el otro comentó. —¡Maldición! Con todo eso podrías alimentar a toda China —su voz denotó picardía, pero su tono un tremendo desasosiego. Christopher sonrió con cierta malicia y lo apretó contra sí. Thomas elevó sus piernas hasta rodearle la cintura, entonces aquél lo cargó y lo llevó hasta la pared opuesta. Le jaló la camisa rompiéndole las costuras que sujetaban los botones. Percibieron la trémula piel del otro, excitándose aún más. Christopher respiraba acelerado, con sus manos restregaba apresurado los muslos, los glúteos, la espalda, el cuello de Thomas; quien lanzaba gemidos que se ahogaban en aquella mirada nebulosa y pintada de azul.

Christopher se hincó despacio, sin soltarlo. Lo acostó sobre el suelo sin dejar de estamparle los labios sobre la boca. Desabrochó su pantalón y el de él antes de que les reventara el calor casi atómico resguardado dentro de los calzoncillos. Sometió a Thomas cerrando sus manos contra las suyas, y echó el peso completo de su cuerpo sobre aquél. Sentir tal carga enloqueció a Thomas, retando el dominio de Christopher liberó sus manos para abrazarlo. Estrujándolo con violencia lo enfureció. —Ahora deberás responder por tus actos, no voy a tenerte ninguna clase de piedad. Prepárate —alardeó mientras le separaba las piernas.

—¡Chris! —Gritó Harry.

—¡Qué! —Contestó raudo.

—Mamá acaba de llamar, ¿por qué no contestas el teléfono? —Argumentó Harry frente a la puerta—. Elkie tiene contracciones, creo que llegó la hora.

—¡Mierda! ­—Dijo volviendo sus ojos aún exorbitados por el frenesí—. Lo siento.

Christopher miró a Thomas con ternura, buscaba las palabras indicadas para neutralizar la frustración. Observó las pupilas brillantes con un fuego esmeralda, le tomó las mejillas, apoyó su frente contra la de él, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, suspiró. —Te prometo que volveré, si todo es una falsa alarma, regresaré esta misma noche. Lo haré, te lo prometo —esbozó abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los de Thomas—. Te amo, no lo olvides, con todo mi corazón.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse. Los dos se vistieron y acicalaron, pero en sus rostros refulgían aún las huellas del temible incendio amoroso. Se contemplaron por unos momentos, se abrazaron y besaron otra vez. Christopher repitió su promesa, quizás intentando no convertirla en argumentos producidos al calor del deseo. Thomas sonrió y correspondía a sus caricias, ocultando la degradación que en el interior lo atormentaba. Christopher lo confundió con el rubor sexual, sonrió y le dio un beso final antes de abrir la puerta.

Elinor recogía los platos, Harry atendía el teléfono cuando llegaron a la estancia. La hermana observó el cambio de prendas, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Thomas la alcanzó en la cocina y le explicó que él también se había manchado la camisa jugando con Christopher. Elinor sonrió al mismo tiempo que depositaba un pedazo de pastel en un recipiente plástico. —Empaqué un poco para que lo puedan disfrutar en su casa, más tranquilos.

—¡Oh! Es una excelente idea —apresuró Thomas.

Christopher extendió la mano a Elinor después de recibir el apple pie. Harry se despidió de los dos con un cálido abrazo, agradeció sus atenciones y salió. Elinor se excusó y regresó a la cocina, quedándose así solos. Christopher lo abrazó con intensidad, el contacto hizo que sus cuerpos remembraran los momentos anteriores y ambos quedaron un tanto perturbados. Christopher repitió de nueva cuenta su promesa, dio un beso fugaz cerca de los labios y se fue. Thomas descansó sobre la puerta, cerrándola lentamente. Saboreando ese beso tatuado con ígneo ímpetu. El rojo en sus mejillas parecía lumbre viva, su piel quemaba al contacto.

—Elinor, tomaré una ducha rápida, me siento pegajoso.

—Está bien, ya terminé con la cocina. Así que es hora de partir, veré a Marianne, comeremos en el West End. Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos.

—¡Oh, gracias! Pero prefiero quedarme a descansar, lo siento. Pero, quizá podamos ir otro día.

—Bien. No importa, descansa chico del espacio —dijo Elinor dándole un beso en la mejilla contraria a la que Christopher hubo marcado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?

—No, es sólo que tengo un poco de calor, es todo. Tomaré el baño ahora, si no te importa.

—Ve, me despido. Nos vemos.

Elinor recogió sus cosas, sonrió a su hermano y abandonó el lugar. Thomas, sabiéndose solo, se sacó los zapatos, se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones, la ropa interior húmeda y corrió hasta el baño; giró la llave del agua fría y dejó que el chorro lo arrollará con toda su intensidad. Procuraba calmar su mente atribulada, las caricias de Christopher convergían en ella estremeciéndole, no únicamente la piel. La acuosa embestida aplacaba su temperatura, pero el deseo testereaba su hombría. Tras largos minutos, cortó el flujo líquido. Alcanzó la toalla secándose ligeramente, sin cubrirse, se abalanzó sobre la cama, se enrolló entre el edredón y añoró la noche. Esperanzado a una promesa celebrada en un rito pasional, él sabía que tales juramentos casi nunca se cumplían, pero suplicaba porque esta vez fuese distinto. El deseo entre sus piernas empezaba a tranquilizarse. El móvil sobre la cómoda emitió un aviso, un mensaje de texto. “Si supieras como estoy por tu culpa, creo que no podrías manejarlo…”

Su lascivia se desbordó y lo injurió. Un “jódete” fue la respuesta textual de Thomas. En instantes, obtuvo el rebate de Christopher. “Eso quisiera ahora mismo”. El otro no pudo mantener más la compostura, las memorias e imágenes lo condujeron a un arrebato sensual tan fuerte que no prolongó más el auxilio de sus propias manos. Trayendo cada detalle de Christopher, el fulgor de su rostro, la belleza de su sonrisa, el azul de sus ojos, la lírica de su risa, el eco de su voz, el tacto de sus manos, el olor de su cabello, el fragor de su boca, la sapidez de su saliva, la fuerza de sus brazos, el vigor de su pecho, la fortaleza de su abdomen, la energía de sus piernas y la pujanza de su sexo. Así, hasta que una tibia eyección le regó el vientre, seguido de unos cuantos espasmos de corta duración. Recuperó el aliento, lentamente. Dilató las pupilas. Respiraba y exhalaba con profundidad. Su cordura volvió, poco a poco.

Entonces vino a él un sentimiento que trataba de no evocar. Fue imposible no traerlo, si su consciencia estaba recién recuperada. Una fatal y despiadada culpa lo hizo presa. Un inocente vendría a este mundo y él sentía que ensuciaba su llegada al preocuparse más por sus mezquinos deseos. Una parte de él anhelaba arrebatarle al padre, volverlo su propiedad, esclavo de sus caprichos. Sabía la manera de conseguirlo, pero, su otra parte lo repudiaba por semejantes ideas. Reprobaba sus actos, se condenaba a la miseria y al desapruebo. Imaginaba las reacciones de todos sus cercanos, el escándalo de la prensa. Su castigo era el desprecio a sí mismo.

Por eso, cuando Christopher mandó aquel mensaje para celebrar el nacimiento de su hija, no le reclamó inmediatamente no haber elaborado uno exclusivo para él. Esa falta de atención lo tenía molesto, lo había contabilizado como uno más del montón, otro de sus contactos que merecía ser enterado. Thomas justificaba tal acción en tantas otras, que a veces no encontraba bases para sustentar su descontento. Sin embargo, lo sentía y, al igual que la culpa, ambas luchaban por destrozarle la cabeza. Por esta razón, no quería hablar. Su silencio lo dotaba de cierta inmunidad durante la guerra que sostenía en su interior.

La cruda advertencia de Bob Dowsly resonaba en su cabeza. “No te ilusiones esperando una solución”. Se creía especial, pero las recientes demostraciones comenzaban a probarle no serlo. Los días habían avanzado y la atención de Christopher había disminuido. “Deja que los hijos también exijan su tiempo. ¿Y sabes quién se quedará en modo de espera, desesperado por las migajas?”

Tal vez, Bob tenía razón en su discurso, pero Thomas estaba dispuesto a no reclamar, a no emitir exigencia alguna, aguardaría paciente a que Christopher le dedicara un espacio, confiaba en que aquél lo haría. Recordó su situación con Cassandra, y por un instante el miedo lo punzó. Empero, Christopher había probado ser digno de su corazón. A pesar de todo, Thomas no podía desechar la infame duda que lo mortificaba, si otra decepción se suscitaba, ¿sería capaz de recuperarse solo sin Christopher? No quería ni siquiera suponerlo.

Empuño el teléfono celular y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Una semana había transcurrido desde el encuentro entre ambos, tres días después de éste, Indra nació. —Él debe estar muy ocupado con su pequeña, contra eso no debería generarme bagatelas o me encontraría igual a una de esas horribles madrastras de los cuentos —pensaba. Ben lo examinó y Thomas percibió su análisis.

—Chiquitita, tell me what’s wrong? —Canturreó Ben— ¿Qué sucede contigo? No eres el mismo de siempre, dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—No es nada —expresó Thomas dándole la cara—. ¿Quieres más pastel?

—¡Oh, no! Comí demasiado, hazle llegar mis elogios a Elinor, estuvo estupendo. No hallo una descripción que me satisfaga de igual manera que su apple pie. ¿Crees que se animaría a prepararme uno enorme para el día de mi boda?

—No tenía idea que ya pensabas en el matrimonio.

—Más bien, la fiesta es lo que quizás me tiente en ocasiones. Las madres y las hermanas se realizan con esos detalles. Por ahora estoy en paz, disfruto de mi soltería.

—¡Es genial! —Exclamó Thomas con una falsa alegría.

Ben procuraba animarlo a la elocuencia que lo caracterizaba, pero Thomas se resistía. Agotando sus opciones, el primero optó por hacerlo reír. Optimizando su estado de ánimo le comentó. —Ven aquí Tom, te mostraré algo realmente extraño pero a su vez gracioso. Al menos a mí me lo pareció —y con el celular en la mano—. Mi buen amigo Martin, me habló sobre los fanáticos de la serie y el revuelo que causa ésta en el internet. Hay algunos trabajos fascinantes y otros muy perturbadores. Mira.

Thomas caminó hacia Ben y se sentó a su lado. Acercó la cabeza a la suya para ver las imágenes sobre la pantalla. —¡Wow! —Exclamó Thomas con genuina sorpresa— ¿Eres tú? ¿Son óleos? ¡Y acuarelas! Dibujos a lápiz.

—Eso no es todo —dijo al deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla—, somos motivo de todas las artes. Videos, música, poemas, novelas, dibujos, pinturas. En algunos aparezco con Martin en situaciones un tanto bizarras.

—¡Whoa! —Volvió a exclamar ante las fotografías—. ¿Cuándo te tomaron esas?

—Son manipulaciones. Unas son demasiado buenas, a veces me preguntó si son reales y he olvidado que me las tomaron.

—En esas pareces contorsionista.

—Y no te he enseñado otras que son, inclusive más raras.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Wooow!

—Y también hay mucho de esto, pero contigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, estas mismas, pero entre tú y yo.

—¡Ah! —Thomas enmudeció—. ¿Cómo descubriste todo eso?

—Por curiosidad, se me ocurrió poner mi nombre en Google y todo esto apareció.

—Tú y yo jamás hemos intentado nada de esta índole —declaró Thomas sin apartar los ojos del teléfono.

—Podríamos, si tú quieres —aludió con socarronería.

—Nunca lo pensé, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, quizás me ahorraría muchos problemas si me enamorara de ti —dijo melancólico—. Muy bien, hagámoslo. Sólo, dame un beso.

—¿Un beso? —Cuestionó Ben riendo—. No cabe duda, eres un romántico hasta los huesos.

—El mejor que tengas —retó Thomas acomodando el cuerpo para estar frente a él.

—Bien. Mmmmmm, mi mejor beso. ¿Listo? Uno, dos, ¡tres! —Ben posó su boca sobre la de Thomas— ¿Qué tal?

—Nada. Otra vez. Vamos, esfuérzate.

—Lo mismo digo —rebatió Ben riendo—. Aquí voy, prepárate. Uno, dos… ¿Y ahora?

—No, me siento como si estuviese besando a una de mis hermanas —confesó Thomas echándose hacia atrás.

—Hahahahaha —Ben imitó la acción de Thomas—. Sí, tienes razón, te adoro, pero esto no funcionaría. Además, tu corazón en estos momentos está ocupado, tal vez si me llamara Chris Hentzwood, sería diferente el resultado.

Thomas bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—¿Por él estás así?, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sucedió que no quieres ni decírmelo?

—No me preguntes, por favor. Tú me conoces, sabes cuán vulnerable puedo llegar a ser, y en estos días no hallo paz. Lo siento, no soy la mejor compañía en estos momentos.

—Tú eres increíble siempre. Además, debemos compartir los tiempos malos y buenos, así lo hacen los verdaderos amigos. Y yo te considero uno de esos. Sólo necesitas animarte, sing a new song —tarareó Ben estrujándolo fuertemente—. Ahora te enseñaré lo que han causado tú y Chris en la red. Acércate.

—No sé si debería tener conocimiento de ello. No soy muy receptivo en este instante.

—Créeme, son incluso mejores que las mías. Unas bastante más extravagantes. Pero, ya te digo, han cumplido uno de tus más grandes sueños. Mira… ¿Lindas, no?

—¡Oh! Ve ésta, ¡qué dulce! Aunque jamás hemos hecho algo así —declaró Thomas, que conforme recorría las imágenes, su sonrisa se esbozaba, pero de pronto, ésta se esfumó—. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Jesucristo! ¿Por qué existe una etiqueta sobre mi pene?

—Te lo dije, podrías encontrarte con cosas muy extrañas.

—Me siento como un porn star. Siempre creí que mi pene era normal, pero aquí lo hacen ver tan descomunal, monstruoso. No se les ha ocurrido pensar que podría ser un efecto de la luz sobre la tela, o...

—Eso no es nada —interrumpió Ben, redirigiendo la navegación en la web—. Éstas son las mejores.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —declamó asustado—. Chris y yo no hemos hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que aquí están. Y remarcaré que en todas ellas estoy recibiendo, entonces para qué ensalzar tanto el pene, si al final no lo utilizo en ninguna. ¡Dios mío! ¿En esa estoy usando negligé?

—Bueno, ese prácticamente no eres tú, al menos no directamente. Es Lucio y Daniel, ellos también tienen una etiqueta como tu amigo. Yo no tengo una sobre el mío ¿por qué?

—¿Qué dijiste? —Cuestionó reprobando el comentario de Ben—. Ese quizás sea Lucio, pero tiene mi rostro, así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Tranquilo, si hacemos una búsqueda exhaustiva, encontraremos algunas donde uses ese descomunal talento tuyo.

—¡No! Creo que es suficiente. Estoy demasiado avergonzado con todo esto, debemos parar.

—Ok, como tú lo desees. Sólo ten en cuenta que alguna vez te pueden cuestionar acerca de todo este submundo y tienes que estar preparado. No puedes tener una reacción arrebatada delante de los fanáticos.

—Lo sé, no estoy muy receptivo, ya te lo mencioné antes. No lo condeno, extrañamente, me siento halagado. Son excelentes trabajos, los detalles y la técnica, sin embargo, no les quita que sean inusuales, ¿me explico?

—Te entiendo —expresó Ben apoyando la mano en el hombro de Thomas.

—Al menos, el Tom de los dibujos parece feliz. No tiene mayor problema, se entrega a Chris así, sin más, sin importarle otra cosa. Desearía tener esa osadía, tal desparpajo. Pero esos dibujos se alejan tanto de la realidad.

—Muy bien, no vamos a caer en la hora de la conmiseración —dijo Ben guardando el celular—. Se suponía que esto te haría reír, no hundirte más en la melancolía.

—Perdóname, es sólo que, desde hace unos días tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. En mi mente confluyen mi deseo y mi deber, no sé qué hacer. Me exijo a mí mismo tomar una elección, pero no puedo, tengo miedo de equivocarme, de arrepentirme después. Debería estar feliz por Chris, y lo estoy de verdad, lo sé, pongo a los cielos de testigo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Ni siquiera yo puedo entenderme, no te pido que lo hagas tú. Hace unos días nació el bebé de Chris.

—¿Qué fue? —Irrumpió Ben mientras tomaba un bocadillo salado de la bandeja plateada que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

—Una niña —contestó al servirle el té.

—Una muy hermosa, deduzco por la belleza de sus progenitores.

—Supongo. Chris mandó un mensaje el día que se convirtió en padre, a todos sus amigos, creo —Thomas fijó los ojos en Ben, éste percibió una mirada nostálgica y húmeda—. Él no se tomó la molestia de mandarme uno a mí, simplemente me incluyó entre los demás. Es estúpido, yo sé, lo sé, pero —y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas— me duele no saberme especial. Bob Dowsly tenía razón, no lo quise escuchar, él me advirtió sobre esto. Pero, ¿qué hago para sacármelo del pecho y del pensamiento? Para no quererlo bajo otros términos ajenos a la amistad, ¿qué hago para no sentirme culpable? Para no percibirme burlado y abandonado, ¿qué método debo seguir para entenderlo a él y entenderme a mí? Aunque opté por dejar mis temores a un lado, ellos me atraviesan el cerebro como dardos envenenados que acaban por intoxicar mis decisiones. Tengo más de treinta y actúo como un jovencito de dieciséis. Aún tengo esperanza de que lo mío con Chris se puede realizar, sin embargo, la vida me demuestra lo contrario. No quiero exigir, ni pedir consideración, no la merezco si desde el comienzo conocí las restricciones del convenio, y a pesar de todo, lo acepté. No sé comportarme como su amigo…

—Ustedes no han sabido ser amigos —de nueva cuenta interrumpió Ben—, no puedes tener un método puesto que jamás lo han intentado de forma seria. Es un acuerdo mutuo, tú lo intentaste antes y él también, ¿les funcionó pretender no poseer un sentimiento inusual? Yo creo que ambos tienen miedo, es como si estuvieran en la punta de un risco, a punto de lanzarse al vacío, esperando la decisión y el compromiso del otro para finalmente hacerlo. Pero no se trata de eso, sino de estar seguros de sí mismos. Estar conscientes de a qué se van a enfrentar. ¿En realidad has aceptado esas restricciones que mencionas? Discúlpame si dudo de tus palabras Tom, pero no te escuchas convencido. A la primera zozobra del barco y lo das por hundido, así ninguna cosa funciona, construye sobre bases fuertes y sobrepasarás el futuro. El compromiso es día a día, momento a momento, no sólo es un juramento producido por unos minutos imbuidos en el fervor de un beso o una caricia.

Thomas agachó la mirada, aquel instante de pasión con Christopher volvió transformado en descargas eléctricas que lo estremecían. Se había escondido bajo una máscara de víctima, pero su principal ardid era el despecho. Aferrándose a la culpa, esperaba callar su insatisfacción. Ofendido y enardecido por el abrupto deseo, anhelaba mórbidamente una explicación detallada por parte de Christopher, imaginarlo rendido y suplicante lo sublevaba a un estado irracional, donde sólo pensaba en retomar la situación interrumpida y consumarla hasta las últimas consecuencias. No contradijo a Ben, escuchó callado y reservó sus palabras junto a las de Bob, quizás después las usaría para infligirse dolor.

Era más fácil sentirse la víctima que saberse despreciado. Había superado su enamoramiento por Cassandra de la misma manera. Cuando sus amigos y hermanas lo condolían, sobre todo Marianne, él pudo zafarse de sus propios errores e inseguridades, dejándole el mayor peso de la culpa a ésta. Así fue más sencillo liberarse de su yugo. Ahora con una perspectiva madura, se percataba de su conducta infantil, y estaba consciente de su responsabilidad. Él tendía a asfixiar a sus parejas, a embestirlas con la fuerza de su amor, una tan intensa y poderosa que acababa por aniquilar al otro, un sentimiento tan noble como devastador. Su “forma maldita de amar”, así la llamaba desde entonces. Aprendiendo a limitar su entrega, evitaba enamorarse, abrirse completamente, pues suponía que aquella incipiente forma terminaría por desolar aquel corazón que estuviera dispuesto a amarlo. Empero, con Christopher no pasaba del mismo modo, pues parecía ser capaz de sobrevivir a dicha fuerza intempestiva, es más, él la había buscado tras la intrépida declaración. Sin embargo, lo frustraba la nueva actitud que aludía todo lo contrario. Había pasado de un estado de dicha a uno de total pesadumbre, el mensaje de Christopher sólo fue la excusa para expresar su resentimiento. Thomas se negaba a albergar tal sensación dentro de sí, no podía permitirse algo tan absurdo, ofenderse por la responsabilidad de Christopher hacia su familia lo fustigaba, pero no al punto de sacrificarse y hacerse a un lado.

—Mi amor por Chris es tan —por un segundo pensó en “mezquino”, pero siendo coherente con su romanticismo, dijo— grande, que no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin dar batalla.

—Una pizca de egoísmo no te vendría mal —confesó Ben tras un sorbo de té—. Los problemas maritales de Chris, no tienes porque hacerlos tuyos, mucho menos resolverlos. De eso, es él quien debe encargarse. Tal vez, lo único que necesitas aprender es a ser su amante, claro, si eso es lo que en verdad quieres.

Thomas no pudo responder debido a la alerta que su teléfono celular emitió desde su bolsillo. Sus ojos centellaron al leer el nombre del remitente. —Es él —argumentó emocionado. Ben sonrió alegremente y volvió a dar un sorbo a la taza con el té. —Me pregunta si nos podemos ver en hora y media, ¿qué le digo?

—Di que sí —comentó Ben, después de limpiarse con la servilleta los restos de la infusión—. De cualquier manera, yo estaba por partir. Así puedes prepararte para su llegada. Ponerte una camisa limpia, arreglarte para la ocasión. Bien vale la pena, un rato de diversión después de tanta angustia.

Thomas se alegró, y presto dio respuesta. —Dice que vendrá en una hora—declaró entusiasmado.

—Muy bien, tenemos que apresurarnos —dijo Ben—, antes de irme, te ayudaré con el atuendo. Vamos, pongamos manos a la obra. Necesitamos unos fomentos de té para tus ojos, lucen bastante hinchados, no queremos una mirada apagada o ¿sí?

Después de haberse ido Ben, Thomas se refrescó con una ducha tibia, uso varios de los accesorios de limpieza que poseía. Con la toalla en la cintura y frente al espejo, aplicó con precisión la crema rasuradora, fresca y espumosa, cubrió su mentón y mejillas, al pasar el filo de la navaja sobre la piel, la acción lo hizo experimentar tal supremacía que de inmediato tuvo una extraña apetencia. Desechó la elección de vestuario contemplada y optó por un calzoncillo interior de licra, calcetines de nylon, un pantalón de casimir, y zapatos; todos ellos en tonos negros; la camisa blanca con rayas negras; no llevaría saco ni corbata, ni se abrochó los últimos tres botones de la camisa, fue generoso con la colonia y su piel rápido se impregno del sutil aroma. Pasó un poco de crema modeladora por encima de su cabello, incorporándola con la yema de los dedos, y dio un último retoque con el peine.

Mientras tanto, Christopher se colocaba las gafas oscuras, que junto con la gorra, la sudadera y los vaqueros deslavados lo hacían pasar desapercibido. Una singular paranoia lo acompañaba desde hace unos días. Se estacionó antes de Dashwood Street, le quitó el sonido al móvil, bajó de la camioneta y activó la alarma de ésta. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada hasta el edificio donde Thomas residía. Dio tres golpes a la puerta, tras lo cual la voz de aquél le informó que pasara, pues no estaba cerrada. Christopher entró a paso lento, recorriendo el lugar con los ojos, le resultaba muy raro que Thomas no lo hubiese recibido como acostumbraba hacerlo. —Tom, ¿dónde estás? Tom, ¿estamos jugando a las escondidas? Tom, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿dónde estás? —Interrogaba sin hallar respuesta.

Siguió hasta la habitación, pero, de pronto algún trozo de tela lo cegó. —¿Tom? ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó alarmado, pero al reconocer las manos que lo sujetaban, corroboró la identidad de su captor—. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

—Sígueme, te tengo una sorpresa —susurró con voz seductora, mientras hacia un nudo con la corbata sobre la nuca de Christopher para privarlo de la visión.

—¡Espera!, me vas a hacer caer —declaró tropezándose.

—Confía en mí —repitió Thomas empujándolo con el cuerpo. Al mismo instante, éste lo despojaba de la sudadera. Christopher protestó de nuevo, pero aquél lo tranquilizó de inmediato—. Siéntate aquí. Ahora dame las manos, no las muevas, no seas ansioso.

—¿Por qué me amarras?

—Despreocúpate. Es un nudo suave del cual podrás escapar en cualquier momento.

—No entiendo, ¿qué pretendes?

Thomas exhaló un profundo suspiro al rozarle la oreja con la nariz. Christopher se agitó hinchando el pecho y forcejeando la atadura elaborada alrededor de sus muñecas, todo estuvo en silencio, tanto que escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón. El choque del calzado sobre el suelo delató la posición de Thomas, quien permanecía callado, con los brazos extendidos y las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta, observándolo. Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca. Christopher supuso que estaba frente a él, pues el aroma y el sonido así lo indicaban. Thomas se acercaba lentamente, y eso lo desesperaba, no tardó en gruñir y apretar más el lazo. —¡Tom! Suéltame, esto no es divertido, ¿qué planeas? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¡Quítame esta puta cosa de los ojos!

Christopher estaba por iniciar una rabieta cuando sintió la mano de Thomas deslizándose por sus hombros. Una particular mezcla de emociones lo contrariaba en el interior. Su suspiro se convirtió en un gemido al percibir el peso de aquél sobre sus piernas. Thomas se había sentado en él, y lo rodeaba con los brazos; respirándole salvajemente en la yugular, cual vampiro ansioso por clavarle los dientes afilados. Christopher bufó, puesto que bajo sus pantalones comenzaba a levantarse una revolución. Thomas sabiéndose triunfante, se mulló un poco antes de incorporarse, propinándole caricias demasiado lascivas para esas horas de la tarde.

Christopher percibió que la tira de tela sobre sus ojos estaba siendo desatada. Thomas le regresó la vista, tras parpadear unas veces, observó la figura de aquél alejándose rumbo a un mueble, en donde debió tomar un par de cosas, las cuales no alcanzó a distinguir. Lo examinó con detenimiento, su elegancia clásica y natural no disfrazaban el hedonismo que su cuerpo desprendía, entallado y sugerente. Thomas sintió el análisis de Christopher y dio media vuelta, los ojos de ambos colapsaron al encontrarse, el primero dio un paso al frente y el segundo trago saliva. No podía dejar de admirar esa singular voluptuosidad que antes no había notado en él, no era el atuendo ni el tiempo, más bien, la actitud. Este descubrimiento lo conmocionó y ligeramente lo hizo temer. No se percató que estaban en el cuarto de lavado, ese donde habían sido interrumpidos la última vez, porque luchaba para zafarse las manos, pero era inútil, los nervios no le permitían controlar su fuerza.

Thomas se puso frente a Christopher, quien repitió el acto de la saliva. Suspiró al admirar su decisión. Sus miradas no dejaban de avasallarse. Thomas volvió a sentarse encima de Christopher, advirtiéndose por medio de los muslos, que a éste no le eran indiferentes sus acciones. Entonces, levantó una de las manos, en la cual portaba una navaja de rasurar que brillaba tanto como la lujuria en sus pupilas olivadas. Sonrió con una malicia jamás antes vista. —¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Preguntó levemente asustado—. Tom, ¿me oyes? ¿Qué preten…

Interrumpido por el contacto del filo de la hoja de metal contra sus labios. Tras silenciarlo, Thomas la alzó a la altura de sus ojos, la alejó despacio y sonrió al colocarla sobre un banco donde se hallaba un bote color negro, una toalla y una bandeja con agua. Éste se acercó para besarlo, pero Christopher se hizo a un lado, rechazándolo. Aquél, buscando la sumisión de otro, lo tomó de los cabellos para obligarlo a virar el rostro al lado contrario, después de hacerlo ceder, con la otra mano le cubrió el mentón y las mejillas con una aromática y fría crema de rasurado. Una tarea para la cual se dio tiempo de acariciar cada vello facial que componían la barba y el bigote, una que le provocó tal éxtasis, que Christopher no demoró en advertir agolpándose contra su abdomen.

—¡Tom, espera! No, la barba es parte del contrato, no puedo rasurarme y menos a un par de meses de arrancar la filmación, las pruebas de imagen son en unas semanas. Espera…

Lo ignoró, únicamente sonrió al volverle el rostro al lado contrario. Lo inmovilizó con la navaja sobre la mejilla, y con ligera presión amputó cada uno de los finos y claros vellos. La rabia de Christopher aumentaba tanto como su estimulación carnal. Pasaron varios minutos, todo indicaba que Thomas no tenía sentido del correr del tiempo. Una vez que la faz se mostraba casi pulcra, así como la vio aquella primera ocasión en el reflejo del elevador, tomó la toalla y quitó los restos de la espuma. Thomas lo contempló enamorado y complacido. Embelesado por la magnificencia de esos labios delicados y carnosos. Ansiando un beso apasionado de ellos. —¿Estás feliz, Tom? ¿Eh?, ¿ahora, qué van a decir de mí? ¿El director? ¿La producción? ¡Que soy un irresponsable, que no tengo palabra!

—No la tienes —confesó tras pasar los dedos por encima de la boca del desbarbado, rozándole los labios—. Te cuesta mucho cumplir tus promesas…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Todo esto es por qué no vine antes? Ni siquiera me permites explicarme. No sé, creo que no sabías, o tal vez no estabas enterado, pero hace unos días nació mi… ¡Qué demonios te pasa! —Exclamó Christopher al vislumbrar la platinada navaja creando una rasgadura en su playera blanca. Thomas la dejo caer al suelo, pues terminaría de desgarrarla él mismo.

El algodón no pudo camuflar más el hercúleo cuerpo. El agresor retiró la camiseta hecha jirones, palpó cada uno de los músculos torneados con fruición. El precipitado ritmo en las venas de Christopher, los apretaba más. Thomas se mordió la lengua para contener la ansiedad caníbal que lo dominaba; lo sobaba, lo abrazaba, lo pellizcaba e incluso, lo mordió una vez. El otro estaba tan colérico como enardecido, que cuando su amigo se recargó sobre su pecho, seducido por el presuroso hinchamiento de éste, y buscando fundirse con él, enseguida repudió sus labios. Viéndolo como afrenta, Thomas se puso de pie, sonriendo con bellaquería fue por un balde con agua, el cual descargó sin mayor problema sobre Christopher. El impacto hizo que aquél lo vituperara con obscenidades. Sin embargo, éste rio igual a un maniático e ignoró la afrenta, se acercó a él acariciándolo despacio, provocándolo con sus manos, seduciéndolo, incrustando los dedos en su cabellera húmeda y dorada.

Christopher bramó de rabia al percatarse del gran deleite de Thomas, pues no disimulaba el placer producido por el sometimiento. Sus caricias se convertían más y más agrestes, rudas y frenéticas; sus manos iban y venía por su pecho, abdomen, hombros, brazos, bíceps, costillas. Thomas acercaba más la cara a la de Christopher, así como los dedos al botón que abrochaba el pantalón. Deseaba un beso tan casto como voluptuoso. El preso esquivó de nueva cuenta la tarea. En consecuencia, aquél lo asió por la cara para forzarlo a darle el beso, pero éste endureció los labios hasta sellarlos. Thomas cambió su postura, se inclinó frente a él, rogándole, pidiendo caridad, uno solo. Empero, el orgulloso dueño de los ojos azules volteó el rostro, humillándolo a su manera, otra vez. El dominador gruñó irguiéndose, se hizo para atrás, indignado como una vengativa deidad antigua, regresó la vista a Christopher, quien lo observaba refulgente de desprecio.

Desairado por esa mirada cerúlea con la que tantas noches soñó sumida en el éxtasis del eros, cerró los ojos para no conservarla, porque ahora la recordaría repleta de incredulidad, desdén, desagrado y asco. No supo el instante exacto, su razonamiento era nulo, no quiso verse reflejado de tal manera en ella, por lo cual flexionó la pierna, y embargándola de frustración, descargó el pie con saña sobre el estómago de Christopher. Éste sintió la energía en las vísceras, tan dura que el aire le faltó por unos segundos, cayó al suelo dándose un golpe hueco en la cabeza. Thomas salió del sitió convulsionado por la actitud distante de esa mirada.

 Christopher, por su parte, lanzó un gritó furioso combinado con el dolor, que concentró su fuerza y deshizo el nudo que lo mantenía atado. Se levantó presuroso, rastreando el perfume de su captor, cual bestia herida o animal ofuscado persiguiendo la revancha, lo siguió por toda la casa hasta hallarlo en el dormitorio, de pie a un costado del lecho abrazándose a sí mismo. Christopher lo aventó con violencia haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. Usando el peso de su cuerpo lo inmovilizó y resollándole en la nuca alardeo. —¡Esto es lo que quieres! —dijo contrayendo su pelvis contra los glúteos de aquél—. ¿Te gusta? ¿Así no? ¡Sin piedad alguna! ¡Tú, gran hijo de perra! ¡Te daré lo que quieres!

—¡Suéltame! No necesito de tu maldita caridad. ¡Suéltame Christopher! —Exclamó al patalear y manotear—. ¡Te dije que no quiero tu lástima! ¡Maldito infeliz ególatra! ¿No era esto lo que tú querías? ¿Eh? ¡Dime! ¡No era lo que deseabas!

—¡Sí! —Contestó replegándose más a él— ¡Lo quería! ¡Lo anhelaba! Pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?

—Eso me preguntó yo también, ¿qué carajos te pasa Tom? ¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama o qué?

—Pensé cumplir tu deseo. Cuando te fuiste de aquí la última vez, dejamos un asunto pendiente, creí que terminarlo sería lo mejor para los dos. No imaginé cuánto te molestaría.

—No me molestó, simplemente es muy extraño verte actuar así. No lo esperaba.

—No te preocupes, no ocurrirá de nuevo. He aprendido mi lección.

—No te pongas así, no te vayas a los extremos de la situación.

—No me estoy yendo a ninguna parte. Además eres el menos indicado para hablarme de extremos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quítateme de encima y podremos platicar. Es tiempo de quitarnos las máscaras y hablarnos con el corazón en la mano. Aclaremos los hechos de una vez por todas.

Tras unos empujones más, Christopher liberó a Thomas de la presión de su cuerpo. Thomas caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación, intentaba escoger sabiamente sus palabras, pero estás se agolpaban sobre su boca y trastornaban su lengua. Christopher lo examinaba con cierto temor, haber presenciado ese cambio tan repentino en él, aún lo tenía desconcertado.

—Es que ya no sé cómo complacerte —dijo Thomas—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Christopher?

—Un amigo —declaró de inmediato. Thomas giró para verlo de frente, pues él estaba extrañado por semejante respuesta—. Eso quiero, un amigo. Quiero compartirte mi felicidad sin sentirme el hombre más despreciable del mundo por lastimarte.

—¿Por qué me habría de lastimar el verte feliz Chris? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me amas. Sé que te hiero con mis actos, despierto en ti sentimientos tan fuertes e insanos, que estoy seguro los desprecias, conozco la natural bondad albergada en ti.

—¿De qué hablas? —Rebatió Thomas percibiéndose desnudo. Por primera vez Christopher parecía despojarlo más allá de la ropa, bajó la vista para detener el escudriño de aquellos ojos azules. Estaba tan vulnerable, que si aquél hubiese querido destruirlo, ese momento hubiese sido el ideal. No tendría la fuerza para reconstruirse a sí mismo. El egoísmo exaltado en sus actos no podía esconderse ni disimularse, Thomas realmente estaba avergonzado. Cada afirmación de Christopher le caló profundo.

—No te juzgo, créeme, te lo juro. No te culpo por ese rencor hacia Elkie e Indra…

—¡Qué! —Tal enunciación le dio la fuerza del mejor abogado defensor a las palabras de Thomas—. ¿Por qué piensas que las odio?

—No te estoy reclamando Tom, sólo quiero que sepas, yo lo entiendo —expresó Christopher con el tono de voz más dulce.

—¡No, Chris! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No las odio! ¿Cómo podría odiar a una inocente? ¿Tan mezquino me consideras? ¿Quién crees que soy, la malvada madrastra de Blancanieves o qué carajos? ¿A esto debo tu actitud? No concibo de dónde has sacado tales ideas, ni siquiera voy a pensar en ello.

—Bueno, ¡y qué quieres que piense! ¡Eh! Si no contestaste mi mensaje.

—¡No me mandaste ningún mensaje!

—Sí lo hice, lo envié a todos mis amigos.

—Yo no soy tu amigo.

—¿No lo eres?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Qué soy?

—Mi amigo.

—¿Eso soy? ¿Comienzas a creerte la mierda que decimos a los medios? Y antes de que te atrevas a responder, contéstame otra cosa, ¿cuándo me has tratado tú como amigo? ¿Mmm? Piensa bien antes de hablar. Analiza, ¿París? ¿Nueva York? ¿California? ¿Los Angeles? ¿Aquí en Londres? ¿Dónde carajos? ¡Estoy cansado de tu maldito juego! ¡Todas mis decisiones siempre giran en torno a ti! Ahora que tu vida dio un cambio radical has descubierto que no tienes espacio para mí, por eso me desechas. ¡Maldito Bob Dowsly, tenía la jodida razón!

—¿Qué? ¿Él qué tiene que ver aquí?

—Nada. Simplemente debí escucharlo con más atención.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡El sabio Dowsly! No tienes ni una puta idea de toda la mierda que le ha hecho a Chris.

—El que no la tiene, eres tú. Dices no convertirte en juez, pero es lo primero que haces. ¿Qué puedo esperarme yo?

—No he venido a pelear contigo Tom, mi único propósito con esta visita es reincorpórate a esta nueva etapa de mi vida. No es verdad que quiera desecharte, al contrario, te quiero en ella, pero no oculto y en las sombras. Quiero que seamos nosotros mismos delante de cualquiera, no sólo frente a una cámara o un micrófono. Deseo festejar contigo, celebrar juntos, compartir mis alegrías sin saber que te causo pena con…

—¡Ah, claro! —Irrumpio Thomas—. Porque odio a tu esposa e hija ¿no? Y puedo cuestionarte, según tú, ¿por qué motivo las detesto? ¡Ya sé! Porque me han arrebatado la oportunidad de ser feliz. En todo caso, a quién debería aborrecer es a ti, pero me es imposible.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué razón, por qué me casé?

—¡No, Christopher! ¡Porque sigues siendo un maldito cobarde hijo de puta! No te pudiste quedar callado desde un principio. Tenías que venirme con tu sinceridad de mierda y tus falsas promesas. Hoy ya no puedes o no quieres cumplirlas y me dices toda esta basura de la amistad. ¿No he sido tu amigo? ¡Lo he sido! Pese a mí mismo, he estado ahí para ti, aunque me sienta morir verte e imaginarte en brazos de ella. Y no, no la odio, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Está en todo su derecho de ser feliz, que la persona que nos haga dichosos seas tú, no es razón suficiente para hacerlo. Te desprecio, por no tener el coraje de enfrentarte a ti mismo y aceptar que esto fue honesto. Por mí, puedes irte a la mierda tú y tus jodidos cambios de vida. No volveré a sentir la porquería de antes, ¡esta vez no! Ni me desmoronaré, ya no soy ese jovenzuelo inexperto y enamorado. Soy un hombre y como tal lo enfrentaré.

Christopher no tuvo argumentos para rebatirlo. En eso Lord Daniel y él se parecían, Thomas siempre era el elocuente y el de fácil palabra, ¿cómo podría darse a entender? Hasta ahora no lo había conseguido, a pesar de haber estudiado el discurso en su mente, todas sus frases se revolvieron al contemplar la faz de Thomas. Era más sencillo seguir la dirección de un guión que las de su cabeza. La pesadumbre lo embargó, no podía confiar en la soltura de su lengua, por ello se encomendó a sus acciones y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quizás su cuerpo transmitiría sus emociones de manera más fiel a Thomas. —No sabes cuánto me duele esta decisión, pero es lo mejor para ti, porque sólo pienso en ti siempre. El volverme padre me ha debilitado el egoísmo que me dominaba, queriéndote únicamente para mí y sin importarme nadie más que yo mismo. Pero yo sé Tom, debo darte una mejor oportunidad, la mía se fue junto con aquel verano y aunque me he engañado creyendo que la tengo, hoy me he dado cuenta que no. Debo intentar ser feliz con lo que tengo sin ambicionar más de lo que no soy capaz de dar. Debo hacerlo por mi hija, por ti y por mí. Me moriría si no estás en mi vida, sería como vivir sin el latido del corazón, eres mi confort Thomas, mi hogar, mi cura. No puedo hacerlo sin ti, pero no puedo darte el lugar que mereces, por eso te ruego, te suplico —dijo soltando el llanto reprimido— sé mi amigo, mi hermano, mi camarada. No me odies, no me aborrezcas, no pretendo que olvides nuestras vivencias juntos, ni jamás negaré lo honesto de estos sentimientos. Fue mi culpa, debí ser menos avaro. Pero hoy te imploro, busquemos los dos la solución.

Thomas no expresó voz alguna, se limitó a rodearlo con sus brazos, mientras aquél humedeciéndole la camisa, descargaba su alma. Los suspiros provocados por el llanto, se manifestaban como espasmos entre el arco de la espalda y el pecho de Christopher. Thomas lo acarició con las manos exorcizadas de aquella lujuria malsana, ofreciéndole bienestar en cada mimo, susurrándole al oído, cual madre a un pequeño para tranquilizarlo; apoyando su cabeza a un lado del cuello, evitando no rendirse al embriago de saberse en medio de su abrazo.

—Tú y yo podemos compartirlo todo —declaró Thomas dándole un enternecedor beso en la mejilla—, hasta el silencio mismo. Jamás lo vuelvas a dudar.

—No me importa lo que traiga el mañana —dijo aún entre sollozos— si podemos enfrentarlo juntos. Soy invencible a tu lado, como ese guerrero medieval, no necesito una espada u objetos mágicos, sólo a ti.

—Y siempre estaré contigo. Es lo que hacen los grandes amigos, sobrepasan los tiempos buenos y los malos también.

—A la usanza de los viejos amigos —sonrió Christopher—. Tres años de conocernos nos convierte en viejos, supongo.

—Supones bien. Ven, te daré ropa seca, no deseo verte resfriado y menos cuando necesitas toda tu energía para estar con tu hija. Por cierto, ¿cómo está? ¿Es tan linda como sus padres?

—Aún más, Elkie dice que tiene mis ojos.

—¡Wow! Eso la convierte en una chica atractiva.

—¿Quieres conocerla?

—Cuento con ello.

Christopher fue a buscar la sudadera que traía, pues en ella había puesto el móvil donde guardó algunas imágenes de la criatura. Ambos trataban de ser francos, simples, pero tenían pánico de la reacción del otro. Así fue más fácil interpretar, los dos fingieron poseer una entereza y una madurez mayor, una que llegaría más tarde con la sabiduría de los años. Por el momento, pretendieron conocer las reglas de este nuevo pasatiempo basado en la amistad, olvidando el peligroso y riesgoso juego obtenido de las bromas sentimentales. Mientras Christopher se cambiaba, Thomas preparó un poco de té, disponiendo el ánimo jovial para su visita, hablando sobre cuestiones meramente triviales. Christopher correspondió completando dichas menciones con algunas otras, sin embargo, la falaz plática funcionaba. Todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que Thomas se ausentó por unos instantes. Al regresar traía consigo un paquete ligero, envuelto en papel brillante y con un pequeño moño de cintas en la esquina de éste.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Christopher mirando el envoltorio.

—No es para ti, es para Indra —respondió Thomas chocando sus palmas—. Es un libro.

—¿No te parece que aún es pequeña para que pueda leer?

—Nunca se es demasiado chico o grande para empezar a leer. Además, ¿para qué estará su padre? Él deberá inculcarle el buen gusto por la lectura. Y como buena inglesa, ella tiene que conocer ese libro, es parte del orgullo de su nación.

—¿Es Shakespeare para niños o algo así?

—Ehehehehehe no, aún no es momento para que conozca a Shakespeare, pero lo hará. Ábrelo, y así te enterarás.

Christopher hizo caso de la sugerencia y desenvolvió el obsequio. Se encontró con un delgado libro de pastas duras, coloreadas de tonos azules y blanquecinos, en la portada lo saludaba un muñeco hecho de nieve.

—¿Raymond Briggs’? ¿ _The Snowman_?

—Sí. Es un libro increíble, es mi favorito.

—¿Tu favorito? Creí que sería algo de Shakespeare o Chéjov, ¿no compraste un libro suyo ahora que estuvimos en Rusia promocionando _The Servants_?

—Sí, lo hice. Sería fascinante disfrutarlo en ruso, y creo que será un enorme aliciente para aprender la lengua, más allá de poder decir “hola, mi nombre es Tom”.

Christopher intentó reír, pero no podía desatar el nudo en su garganta, sonrió exagerando sus gestos. Más de mil días conociendo a Thomas no le habían bastado para terminar de descifrarlo, esa sensación de novedad que lo subyugaba apareció, ¿era amor aquello o sólo una mórbida curiosidad por saberlo todo sobre él? ¿Por qué no podía satisfacerlo únicamente tenerlo como amigo? ¿Por qué añorar una pasión, una mirada, una caricia? Él creyó que el efecto purificador de la madre, había sido transmitido a la hija, pero el estar con Thomas lo intoxicaba al punto de olvidar el nuevo acuerdo, uno incitado por él mismo. Se pensaba redimido de su egoísmo, sin embargo, comenzaba a percatarse que no era así. Quiso estrujarlo en ese segundo, confesarle las ganas exorbitantes que tenía de hacerle el amor, las veces que se hubo masturbado simplemente pensando en el tacto de sus manos, el roce de sus caricias, la composición de su faz, el olor de su cabello o el contacto casual con su cuerpo. Respiró tan profundo, que el pecho y la espalda se hincharon demás. Cerró los ojos y los abrió. Ahí estaba él, observándolo, dispuesto a complacerlo en cualquier decisión, solapando la peor bajeza o el pensamiento más propio. Él era el director de la orquesta, y sus deseos serían las órdenes a ejecutar.

Debía abandonar a Thomas de inmediato, cuanto antes mejor. Tenía que eludir la locura de sus actos, si se sabía descontrolado y sin freno, ¿de nuevo revocaría su promesa como lo había hecho con la del año nuevo? Un licuado de palabras provenientes de Harry, Christian, y hasta las recién mencionadas por Thomas, taladraban su mente. Él era su único y temible juez. La teoría de Thomas sobre la actuación innata de las personas con otras, se cumplía en él. Podía ser el esposo ideal para Elkie, el padre perfecto para Indra, el hermano ejemplar para Leo y el problema para Harry, el hijo orgullo para sus padres; pero con Thomas no podía ser el amigo. Se despidió, no quería desmoronarse delante de éste, menos cuando no había podido expresarse como lo deseaba. Ni él podía comprenderse, no reconocía que sus parámetros habían mutado desde aquel día. Porque no se conformaba con interpretar ese papel, lo anhelaba todo. Porque, aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, con nadie podía ser tan él mismo, como lo era con Thomas.

El sujeto despojado de falsos atributos, ese Christopher que pocos se habían atrevido a conocer, y que contados habían llegado a querer. ¿Amarían igual a ese Christopher o únicamente Thomas sería capaz de eso? Imaginó las distintas reacciones de sus familiares y amigos, y la recreación no le agradó. Resultaba más sencillo llenar los requisitos y expectativas ajenas, que las propias. —¿Y eso es amor? —Se preguntaba al cruzar la calle. Él no podía sentirse de tal forma, ¿qué diría la gente que caminaba alrededor, si pudieran leerle los pensamientos? Si lo conocieran sin artilugios, jamás lo hubiesen requerido para darle vida a un héroe como Lord Daniel. La debilidad era una afección pavorosa para Christopher, quien subió a su camioneta con más monomanía que antes. Se percibía perseguido, acosado, descubierto, igual a si estuviera desnudo en medio de una plaza pública, sin nada que lo cubriese, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable. Si hubiese sido valiente, como los protagonistas de las tiras cómicas. —Porque ellos no tienen miedo —dijo encendiendo el motor del vehículo—. No podemos permitirnos esa libertad.

Para Thomas era tan fácil ser él mismo, las personas lo aceptaban sin problemas. Pero Christopher, tenía que cuidarse, medir sus palabras, contener sus movimientos, simular sonrisas y ademanes, caminar de cierta manera, vestir de otra; mayormente ahora que su rostro estaba por todas partes, enormes espectaculares y anuncios iluminados lo avasallaban; reflejado en ellos, más trataba de auto convencerse, de hacerse entrar en razón. Nadie querría a ese Christopher débil y enclenque que moraba en su interior, ni siquiera Thomas lo tendría en cuenta tras el rechazo social. Metió velocidad, cuando el semáforo cambió de color. Extrañaba la calma de su casa, la estabilidad proporcionada por Elkie y el enternecedor candor de su hija Indra.

Thomas observó el sol cayendo despacio en el oeste, así como Christopher lo hacía mientras cargaba a su pequeña, arrullándola con dulzura. ¿Cuánto duraría ese nuevo acuerdo? ¿Cuánto más seguirían simulando? ¿Cuándo aprenderían a ser realmente sinceros el uno con el otro? ¿Quién sería el criminal esta vez, quién saldría tan lastimado con estas nuevas imposiciones? ¿Cuál era el secreto para mantenerse juntos? ¿Acaso sería el fingimiento eterno? ¿Los dioses prolongarían el castigo hasta la próxima vida? ¿Cuándo se resolvería este destino más allá del tiempo? Ninguno de los dos supo contestarse. La luz de la estrella matutina los abandonó, y no la echaron de menos, puesto que seguían estando a oscuras dentro de sus corazones. Nada podía calmar este frío proveniente del vacío suscitado en sus almas, ni el calor de Indra en los brazos de Christopher, ni el sorbo de té caliente que se deslizaba por la garganta de Thomas.


	11. Andante, Andante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Despacito, por favor. Suavemente, como brisa, dame amor. Sin apuro, ven a mí. Andante, andante sentir que nace así... ♩ ♬

 

 

**Capítulo 11. Andante, Andante**

No sabían por qué querían impresionarse uno al otro, sólo deseaban hacerlo. Quizás era consecuencia de las tres semanas y media que llevaban viviendo juntos, y ese escaso tiempo les había permitido probarse y sentirse como una pareja establecida. Iban al trabajo, volvían, compartían las labores domésticas, convivían bajo un mismo techo. Habían decidido rentar la vivienda por un mes y una semana, que era más del plazo para el rodaje de algunas escenas de una nueva entrega, _LORD: The Obscurantism_ , la cual nuevamente, los aislaba del mundo y los acogía en uno donde sólo ellos dos parecían existir. La continuación de la primera película necesitaba ser grabada de inmediato, el éxito descomunal de _The Servants_ provocó que Malwer iniciara un estratégico plan de mercadeo, contemplando así varias secuelas y nuevas adaptaciones de ciertas historietas conservadas en sus anales.

 Aunque los nuevos cambios con respecto a esta segunda parte no tenían a Thomas tan convencido, no pudo negarse a ella, lo obligaba un contrato y el cariño a su personaje, el conde con todo y su maldad, había sido bondadoso con él al abrirle las puertas de la fama mundial. El director no sería aquel fanático de Shakespeare, lo comprobó cuando al guión le faltó ese aire del dramaturgo inglés que lo había inducido a plasmar su firma con total elegancia en el contrato de la torre _McWayne_. Esperaba que todos los cambios fueran buenos, incluido el de Christopher.

Pese a que Christopher estaba absorbido con su nueva paternidad, aguardaba con ansias la filmación. Cuando leyó el guión por primera vez, sintió esa misma extrañeza que Thomas, pero no por el ausente aire shakesperiano, si no por las pocas escenas de su compañero. Al parecer el tiempo con éste no sería tanto como lo fue en la primera entrega. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de externarle a Liam su representante, e incluso al nuevo director, la falta de Thomas en la película. —Pienso que el conde debería aparecer más, no le hayo interés a un Daniel sin Lucio —dijo. Para beneplácito de Christopher, los productores pensaron igual, así que la reescritura del guión ocasionó que Thomas no únicamente estuviera por un mes y medio en los sets de Londres, sino que también fuera requerido en las locaciones de Islandia por casi otro periodo igual, convirtiendo su estadía completa el doble de tiempo. Los rumores generados por semejante decisión se aplacarían al conocer la popularidad del personaje, la cual atestiguarían el año siguiente, cuando Thomas caracterizado como el conde Lucio, asistiera a un evento de gran magnitud relacionado con el mundo del cómic, para develar el avance cinematográfico de la continuación de _The Servants_ , dicha presentación causaría revuelo y furor.

Thomas guardaba dentro de sí su renuencia a convertirse en Lucio otra vez, pues sentía que había pasado un corto tiempo entre sus interpretaciones y temía, como otros muchos actores también, al encasillamiento. Hizo la relectura y prestó atención a las nuevas modificaciones. Ocurridos los sucesos de _The Servants_ , Lord Daniel y Eliza, la reencarnación de Lady Janeth, regresarían al reino de Asgarod en el pasado, trayendo consigo al conde Lucio como prisionero. El rey Olson lo condenaría al encierro en la mazmorra más profunda del castillo. Se prepararían las bodas de Lady Eliza y Lord Daniel, pero antes él debía imponer la paz en el reino y las fronteras, pues ahora que todos sabían de la existencia del Grial y de la custodia de Asgarod, aunque el místico objeto había desaparecido tras la derrota de Lucio, varios enemigos deseaban hacerse de su poder. Lord Daniel vencería al adversario más hostil de todos, al rey Malko y su ejército de elfos oscuros, y éste en venganza se presentaría en la boda hiriendo con una flecha envenenada a Eliza. No encontrando cura para tal mal, la única esperanza era que ella bebiera el agua contenida en el Grial. Tras las palabras de Urganda la desconocida sobre cómo invocar el artefacto, Lord Daniel se pondría en la aventura para encontrar los tres tesoros de la tierra: el espejo de las aguas profundas, la espada del fulgor eterno y el orbe del tiempo. Esta empresa lo llevaría por peligrosos y maravillosos lugares, y para recrearlos la producción decidió que los paisajes de Islandia serían los indicados.

Fue idea de Christopher compartir la casa y los gastos, una hermosa vivienda rustica y campirana que contaba con todos los servicios, pero sobre todo, estaba a una hora y veinte minutos de distancia de las locaciones. Necesitaron de un carro y un chofer para transportarse a éstas, así como de un encargado, alguien que los auxiliara con las compras y algunas ocupaciones. Cuando el recorrido de ida y vuelta o las largas jornadas de trabajo no los vencían de cansancio, se daban el tiempo para preparar la cena, una tarea que ambos disfrutaban. Pero esa noche, Thomas había insistido en prepararla él solo, lo tenía planeado puesto que había escrito a Elinor solicitándole algunas de sus recetas, así como pidió a Ross, el encargado, surtir una lista de mercado.

Mientras fileteaba las verduras para la ensalada, recordaba las palabras de Ben. —¡Oh Tom! No sé si sea una buena idea que pasen tanto tiempo juntos, van a estar solos en un mismo sitio, y ahora que han decidido tratarse únicamente como amigos, tal vez la situación los haga desistir de su pacto— comentó. Comenzaba a creerlo, ya que varios momentos incómodos se habían suscitado durante su estadía en el lugar. El día de su arribo a Islandia, optaron por tumbarse en el sillón y mirar la televisión nacional, Thomas tenía cierta curiosidad por la programación local y Christopher trajo palomitas en un tazón. Los dos vestían cómodamente y compartían el tazón, Christopher lo mantenía en su regazo y Thomas agarraba unas cuantas de vez en cuando, pero en un movimiento que ninguno percibió, el tazón se recorrió de lugar y la mano de aquél sujetó otra cosa diferente. La cara se les pintó de vergüenza, uno con otro se disculparon, finalizando la velada de manera abrupta se retiraron a dormir, sin embargo, no conciliaron el sueño tan fácilmente esa ocasión.

Días después, Christopher preparaba una salsa que acompañaría la carne para la cena, metió el dedo en la mezcla y la probó, al exclamar la perfección de su preparación ofreció a Thomas comprobarlo, volvió a empapar su dedo y se lo acercó a la boca, aquél lengüeteó el dedo, no supo si había sido la exquisitez de la salsa, su apetito por la cena o por el cocinero de ésta, pero lo chupó por completo sin dejar de saborearse. Entonces, abrió los ojos. —Ehehehehehehehe —rio nervioso. Christopher ya conocía bien la risueña escala y sólo sonrió—. Tengo hambre, ojalá la carne estuviese lista ahora.

—Lo está —contestó al observar el rojo en las mejillas de su compañero, Christopher también estaba ruborizado, pero lo concentraba en otra parte del cuerpo que ocultaba la mesa de la cocina.

Thomas se veía a sí mismo como un pervertido que abusaba de la amistad y honestidad de Christopher, sin notar siquiera que éste estaba igual o peor que él. La más incómoda situación para el primero se había dado unas noches atrás, y ese fue el motivo por el cual quiso cocinar sin ayuda. Estaban bebiendo una copa de vino extra para la buena digestión de la cena, cuando hizo un inocente cuestionamiento a Christopher.

—¿Cómo está Indra?

—Creciendo y poniéndose cada día más hermosa —respondió dándole el teléfono celular—. Mírala tú mismo.

Thomas lo sostuvo al dejar la copa sobre la mesa, y observó a la niña jugando en una caja de arena con una sonrisa tan agradable que éste no pudo evitar sonreírle y suspirar. Christopher le dijo que podía ver otras fotos de ella si pasaba el dedo por la pantalla. Deslizando el índice por encima encontró más de Indra y las interjecciones de ternura se esbozaron sin reparos. Siguió hasta que sus ojos fueron inundados por una imagen del padre de Indra en total desnudez y en una postura sugerente. Thomas intentó regresar a las imágenes de la pequeña, pero sólo aparecían más del progenitor. Enmudecido y sumamente apenado, devolvió el aparato al dueño. Christopher, al verle el rostro mutado, recordó la serie de fotografías poco pudorosas que comenzaban al finalizar las de Indra. Sin más, soltó la explicación.

—Yo lo lamento, Tom.

—No, yo lo siento. Discúlpame, no debí…

—No, soy yo quien debe hacerlo —espetó Christopher—. Eran unas fotos para Elkie. Tú sabes, con la distancia y el tiempo, a veces se deben tomar ciertas medidas para mantener la llama encendida, ¿tú entiendes, cierto?

—Desde luego —dijo Thomas empujándose la copa de vino para callar sus labios y apaciguar la revolución en su cabeza. Desde esa ocasión, decidió mantener manos y mente ocupadas en labores que lo abstrajeran de la realidad. Pero ni la grabación de la película, los libros que había traído consigo o los mensajes de sus hermanas y demás amigos podían retenerlo fuera de la tensión entre Christopher y él, pues ésta siempre terminaba por manifestarse, necesitaba concentrarse en algo para tener su cordura libre, y el arte culinario parecía ser la salida.

Christopher escuchó el ruido en la cocina, dedujo que eso le brindaría más tiempo para practicar, había encontrado una guitarra en el sótano de la casa, cuando buscaba una llave inglesa o una stillson para arreglar la fuga en la caja del inodoro. Al desconocer la magnitud de la avería, optó por pedirle a Thomas que compartieran el sanitario de su habitación aquella segunda mañana. Christopher dio algunos golpes ligeros a la puerta, pero nadie atendió, por lo cual entró mientras llamaba a su compañero. La voz de Thomas respondió desde el baño, tomaba una ducha antes de partir a la filmación de aquel día, Christopher se disculpó y explicó el problema, aquél le dijo que podía usarlo cuando quisiera, sin embargo, las pupilas azules estaban enfocadas en la transparencia del cancel, absortas como lo estuvieron una vez en California con un espectáculo corporal y acuático. Evocó la mano de Thomas ciñéndose entre sus muslos por equivocación la noche anterior, se talló la cara para alejar tales pensamientos, pero no fue suficiente, tuvo que recurrir al grifo del lavabo y empaparse, tomó la toalla que estaba a un lado y salió secándose. No supo cuán largo fue el instante que duró pasmado, la expresión de sorpresa de Thomas lo hizo reaccionar, éste estaba desnudo y buscaba la toalla que estaba al lado de la ducha, esa misma que Christopher cargaba en sus manos. Se la dio, no sin antes lamentarse por el hecho y saboreando visualmente la desnudez británica. Dio un absurdo pretexto y abandonó el sitio, se preguntaba el porqué no había ido al baño de la estancia, se maldijo y se despreció dándose jalones de cabello, su amigo no merecía esa actitud de parte suya, y apenado regresó por la guitarra al sótano para complacer aquel deseo de Thomas por escucharlo tocar _Hotel California_.

Cuando se percató que al instrumento le faltaba afinación, quiso desistir, pero él tenía el firme propósito de recuperar el ánimo de Thomas. Sabía que desde su última plática, un par de meses atrás, él estaba un poco distante. Durante los inicios de filmación en Londres, Thomas se había mantenido amable y atento, pero de manera hábil lograba eludirle cualquier tipo de invitación, Christopher sufría por su actitud, no podía reclamarle nada, él mismo había impuesto las nuevas reglas, empero aquella charla había sido precisamente motivada por el miedo a tal situación. Por ello, le propuso delante de Liam y Jude, sus respectivos representantes, que rentaran el hospedaje juntos y compartieran los gastos, así él no encontraría un pretexto sensato, y tuvo razón, sin mayor discusión, Thomas aceptó.

— _This could be Heaven or this could be Hell…_ —Recitó al remembrar los acordes sobre las cuerdas. Pretendía hacer ejercicio o kickboxing en la habitación que adecuaron como gimnasio, y en ratos obligaba a sus dedos a recordar las tonadas, esta última práctica la realizaba a escondidas de Thomas. Reservó la sorpresa musical, pero compartió otras reliquias alojadas en el sótano, algunos viejos juegos de mesa, cartas de póquer y un _twister_.

En una de las noches, le mostró los juegos a Thomas, quien se emocionó con el póquer. Christopher quiso hacerlo más interesante apostando unas cuantas libras esterlinas, no contó con la habilidad de Thomas con las cartas y después de cuatro manos, lo limpió. —Bien, ganaste otra vez. Ya no tengo dinero, sólo la ropa que traigo puesta, si quieres la pongo sobre la mesa —comentó Christopher, quien observó su imprudencia reflejada en la mirada de su compañero antes de agachar la cabeza—. Si quieres mejor jugamos _twister_ , recuerdo lo popular que era en mil novecientos noventa y dos.

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto tengo buena elasticidad y largas piernas.

Este comentario causó una conmoción en Christopher, porque era como si Thomas lo hubiese dicho en el tono más seductor y sensual que pudiera existir. Sin embargo, olvidó su ridículo pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza y extendió el enorme tablero en el suelo de madera.

—Voy a quitarme los pantalones —advirtió Thomas sacándose los zapatos—, porque es difícil moverse con la mezclilla.

En instinto, Christopher también se quitó los tenis, los bermudas y hasta la camiseta sin más explicación. Thomas sonrió un poco nervioso, tuvo que reír para liberar los nervios, tenía que enfocarse en los colores del juego y no en los abdominales de aquél. Rojo, verde, azul y amarillo mezclando las manos y pies con la izquierda y derecha. La ruleta giraba al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban, se unían bajo los estatutos de un ingenuo juego, pero despertaban a los roces de uno mucho más voluptuoso, conforme la dificultad subía, su vesania también. La respiración era agitada al contacto de la piel. Christopher estaba casi encima de Thomas, y cuando la indicación para el primero fue la mano izquierda en el color azul, estuvo finalmente cerca de su cara. Los dos se miraban imbuidos por el frenesí de la competencia, pero uno debía ceder, ya sea al deseo o a la derrota. El aroma de Christopher estaba enloqueciendo a Thomas, y sus manos sudaban terriblemente, ansiosas por estrujar esa espalda y obligarlo a aplastarlo con su peso. Por su lado, Christopher añoraba comerse esos labios y sentir el abrazo de esas largas piernas sobre su espalda, al exhalar debilitó la última resistencia de Thomas, haciéndolo caer.

—Ganaste —declaró agitado.

—Sí —dijo observando la sugerente elevación que se delineaba tras la ropa interior del vencido. Sonrió al saberse deseado, ¿quién podría resistirse a Christopher Hentzwood después de todo?, se incorporó orgulloso, pavoneándose para aumentar el libido de Thomas, viéndolo más inquieto que antes, recobró el juicio, y trasformó su actitud seductora a una totalmente recatada, se vistió de inmediato y se excusó para ir al baño. Ahí descubrió, las consecuencias del peligroso entretenimiento que no podía manejar, él tenía una elevación aún mayor, además de haber humedecido su calzoncillo también.

Por eso practicaba una y otra vez, hasta conseguir al menos un ritmo constante y melódico. —Ayer todo se fue a la mierda con lo de las fotos, tal vez debería pensar seriamente en cantarla también —susurró. Miró a través de la ventana, quizás el horizonte podría brindarle alguna solución. No quería perder a Thomas, y lo sentía apartado, temía que un día, en realidad, si se convirtiera en solamente su amigo, porque se conocía y era pésimo manteniendo las amistades; pensaba que Thomas tal vez estuviese molesto, y como revancha, lo castigaba con su alejamiento. Pero él no era así, únicamente actuaba de esa forma para darle vida al conde Lucio, aunque en las escenas que ya habían rodado en Londres, Christopher había notado cierta emoción más allá de los diálogos fabricados, este hecho no era novedoso, puesto que tal efecto era resultado de la sorprendente conexión sensorial entre ambos, sin embargo, cuando había escenas de enfrentamiento entre los personajes, Thomas parecía decirlas seriamente, sacándolas de la ficción y materializándolas a través de las vivencias de los dos. Si el conde reclamaba a Lord, Thomas también lo hacía con Christopher, como en esa, donde Daniel descubre que Lucio ha tenido el Grial desde un principio.

—Me traicionaste —murmuró acelerando su respiración e incrementando el volumen de su voz—. Una vez más me engañaste, y me traicionaste. ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Tú me traicionaste! —Dijo soltándole un puñetazo que hizo caer al conde contra el suelo arenoso—. ¡Volviste a engañarme! ¡Mala liendre te tañe! Lo has tenido todo este tiempo, y me has hecho emprender esta búsqueda inútil, poniendo la vida de Janeth en riesgo por repetida ocasión. ¿Tanto me aborreces? ¿Tan podrido estás? Mi única culpa ha sido quererte, y pese a las circunstancias, te he mantenido en mi corazón. Pero, ¡se acabó! ¿Me oyes? Si para ti soy tan despreciable como uno de esos elfos que nos persiguen, ¡muy bien!, lo has conseguido. Yo también te maldigo, maldito seas, ¡maldito tú y toda tu sangre!

Lucio carcajeó con retorcido regocijo. —¿Lo sientes? —Preguntó tras ponerse de pie—. ¿Lo haces, cierto? Puedes sentir la ponzoña quemante en tu corazón, es una nauseabunda sensación ¿no es así? Dime Daniel, ¿la sientes? No es tan desagradable ¿o sí? Porque esa misma me ha estado consumiendo todo este tiempo. Esa que nació el día que supe que jamás sería lo suficiente para ti.

—¿Es mi culpa? Yo soy la razón de tu envilecimiento —Dijo él apretando el mango de su espada—. Porque si lo soy, puedo darte la absolución ahora mismo.

—¿Vas a matarme? —Retó cínicamente.

—No tientes al destino, porque justo ahora—expresó apretando los dientes y acercando el filo de la Amadís a la garganta de Lucio—, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de rebanarte el cuello como la asquerosa alimaña que eres.

—Bien —comentó y simuló una esfera con sus manos, de donde, tras una ráfaga de luminosidad, el Grial emergió—. Tómalo, salva la vida de “tu amor”. ¡Tómalo!, podrás degollarme más tarde, te prometo que no escaparé si mi destino es morir bajo tu espada.

De ida y vuelta, en su mente, retumbaban las palabras de Thomas, quien parecía haber robado la voz de Lucio para hacer hablar sus emociones más oscuras. Maldijo su confusión palmeando violentamente la guitarra. —Más vale que lo hagas bien Christopher, o todo se irá a la mierda. Tienes que impresionarlo.

La cena estaba lista, Thomas conectó su reproductor mp3 a los altavoces que estaban en uno de los compartimentos del librero, una lista de música clásica le daría sobriedad a la velada. Christopher escuchó _La primavera_ , el inicio de _Las cuatro estaciones_ de Vivaldi, Thomas cruzaría la puerta para _El verano_ , y sería el destino confirmando la importancia de este momento del año. Christopher se puso de pie, escondió la guitarra, se quitó la camiseta y se echó un chorro de agua encima para simular el sudor, tomó posición delante de la pera de boxeo y comenzó a lanzar sus puños contra ella. Efectivamente, Thomas apareció con la entrada de la segunda estación. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta expresó. —¡Ya está lista! ¡Vamos _eye of the tiger_!, o se va a enfriar.

—¿Supongo que para ti, esta práctica me convierte en un Rocky Balboa? —Cuestionó Christopher mientras se secaba con una toalla.

—No, lo decía por la fiereza con la que golpeas esa perilla. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, no estarías nada mal para un _reboot_. Deberías estar al tanto de audiciones o cosas relacionadas con eso. ¿Sabías que en Alemania se estrenará una versión musical el siguiente mes?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo leí hace un par de semanas en el periódico vespertino. Hay una moda por llevar películas al teatro musical, quizás algún día _LORD_ esté anunciada en un gran espectacular en la calle más famosa de Manhattan, ¿te imaginas a Lord Daniel cantando? —Ironizó Thomas.

—¡Maldición! ¡No! Ni siquiera puedo concebir tal cosa, por suerte no hay nadie aquí de Malwer o Broadway que pueda escucharte.

—Descuida, les haré llegar la idea. Haciendo hincapié en mi recomendación de ti como el protagonista.

—¿No hablarás en serio?

—Todo sea por oírte cantar —comentó sonriendo.

—¡Vete al diablo! —Exclamó Christopher lanzándole la toalla y riéndose.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, Christopher quedó mudo cuando contempló la mesa puesta con gran detalle, los platos y los cubiertos para una cena de tres tiempos, las copas y las servilletas de tela, las flores y las velas en el centro, _El otoño_ daba mayor realce a la imagen. Se miró las bermudas y la camiseta con decepción, se talló las manos sobre las prendas avergonzado, una vez más Thomas lo incomodaba con su natural elegancia.

—Déjame tomar una ducha, no me siento presentable —confesó Christopher alzando las cejas.

—¡Oh, no! Todo está dispuesto, olvídate de las formalidades.

—Pero yo…

—Además esto no tiene nada de especial —rebatió Thomas acomodándose el cuello de la chamarra verde oscuro que usaba—. No se trata de una cena con tu esposa o algo de esa índole romántica. Sólo es una cena entre tú y yo, de amigos, y entre nosotros está demás, así que cenemos antes de que se haga más tarde. ¿Vino?

Y antes de que Christopher pudiera responder, Thomas bebió una copa de un solo respiro.

—Veo que tenías sed. Sí, por favor. Gracias. Esto huele bastante bien, ¿qué es?

—Es una receta personal de mi hermana Elinor, espero te agrade.

—Sin duda, esto se ve de maravilla. ¿Eso de allá es su famoso _apple pie_?

—Sí, ojalá me haya quedado tan bien como a ella.

—Lo espero también, es delicioso. Elkie me dijo que le pidiera la receta la próxima vez que la viera.

—¡Oh! —Esbozó desganado—. Elinor es muy recelosa de sus secretos, pero nada pierdes con pedírsela.

—Pero tú podrías dármela ahora mismo.

—Por supuesto, te enviaré una copia por correo electrónico.

—No, soy un palurdo en las cuestiones cibernéticas, lo sabes.

Thomas sonrió modestamente. —¿Qué pasa contigo? —Se cuestionó a sí mismo—. Eso último ¿a qué se debió? ¿Un repentino ataque de celos? Thomas esa actitud no va a funcionar si deseas remediar la situación, ¿qué va a pensar Chris? Que no tienes palabra, que restas valor a tus promesas, te tachará de mala sangre… Bien, si eso quieres, ¡sigue como vas!

 _El invierno_ los alcanzó antes del postre, el plato fuerte parecía interminable, la tensión entre los dos transformó el ambiente a uno denso, gélido y doliente. —¿Por qué me hizo todas esas advertencias? —Meditó Christopher intentando clavar los dientes del tenedor en el pedazo de carne—. Seguramente cree que no respeto nuestro acuerdo y que no lo considero a él, ¿pensará que estoy intentado seducirlo como las otras ocasiones? ¿Y no? ¡Desde luego, no! ¿Estás seguro? No lo sé. ¡Maldita sea! Esto se está yendo al carajo, debería hacer lo de la guitarra ahora mismo, tal vez eso sirva para limpiar el aire de tanta cagada.

Christopher soltó el cubierto, recorrió la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. —Ya vuelvo, dame un segundo, ¿quieres? —Y dejó el comedor. Al regresar, traía la guitarra consigo. Apretó el botón para pausar la música, se dirigió hasta Thomas colocándose a un lado de él y apoyando el cuerpo sobre el borde de la mesa, sostuvo el instrumento con ambas manos y en posición—. Bien, hace tiempo me comentaste tu deseo por escucharme tocar la guitarra, así que, prepárate, esto es para ti.

Thomas enmudeció al oír las primeras notas producidas por los dedos de aquél sobre las cuerdas, pero quedó aún más, cuando los versos empezaron a entonarse en la profunda voz de Christopher. No era el mejor músico ni el más grande cantante, sin embargo, para Thomas sí, estaba tan emocionado que sintió ganas de llorar, arrugo la servilleta que tenía en las manos, tratando de no desmayarse. Y ahí estaba, ese resplandor esmeralda en sus pupilas, bañándole la faz a Christopher, quien se encontraba complacido porque había logrado derrumbar el frío muro de indiferencia. Esa mirada lo hizo tocar con mayor seguridad y también le revivió eventos sepultados en el pasado.

Con catorce años y estudiando el _middle school_ , se enamoró de Carrie Hanssen, la chica más hermosa y popular de la escuela. Sin esperanzas de tener alguna oportunidad, decidió tomar el taller de música porque había oído a la chica, comentarle a una de sus amigas, su fascinación por los jóvenes músicos. Christopher fue el primero en anotarse para la clase del señor Casson, y con los ahorros de sus mesadas, pudo hacerse de una guitarra casi nueva. Practicó con esmero, hasta que un día finalmente se atrevió a presentarse en casa de Carrie y mostrarle su talento, pero los nervios lo habían traicionado, haciéndolo equivocarse reiteradas veces. La chica,  en medio de risas, alabó su valentía y ternura. Christopher aprovechó para invitarla a mirar los fuegos artificiales sobre el río Yarra en la clausura del festival de Moomba, una celebración en Melbourne, Australia, que iniciaba el segundo lunes de marzo y duraba toda la semana. Ella aceptó con la condición de que él llevara su guitarra y volviera a tocarle una canción.

Christopher no se negó a su cláusula y regresó a casa para preparase. Se puso un pantalón nuevo, que su abuela le había regalado en Navidad y una camisa, que en secreto había sacado de la cómoda de Harry, junto con un poco de su loción. Estuvo puntual en el lugar, esperando ansioso a Carrie, pero ella jamás apareció. Al parecer la jovencita ya tenía un compromiso con otro muchacho, y en su lugar había mandado a su hermana menor Suzy Hanssen, quien no era tan bonita como la otra. A pesar de todo, Christopher optó ser un caballero y decidió quedarse a su lado, sin embargo, Suzy intentaba besarlo insistentemente, y él sin otro pensamiento más que el de librar la situación dijo. —Lo lamento Suzy, debo retirarme, porque creo que me enfermé del estómago —y apresurado, salió corriendo hasta perderla de vista. Pero su mentira se convirtió en verdad en boca de Carrie, quien en venganza por el desprecio a su hermana, le creó la fama de “Chris estómago de porquería” en toda la escuela. Un sobrenombre que lo perseguiría por muchos años, el repentino amor por la música y la chica Hanssen se había ido como llegó, la guitarra quedó olvidada en el desván de la casa al marcharse a Sidney, empero no pasó mucho tiempo sin que alguien más la usara, pues Leo había quedado fascinado con la devoción de Christopher y adoptó su pasión.

— _Relax, said the night man, we are programmed to receive, you can… You can?_ —Guardó silencio, presionaba su memoria sin éxito—. ¡Maldición! No recuerdo que seguía, ¡rayos!

— _You can check-out any time you like_ —completó su compañero. Christopher lo contempló mientras le permitía al otro Christopher salir y tener una segunda oportunidad para reivindicarse. La afable tesitura de la voz de Thomas, lo hizo retomar la tonada con más fuerza, guiándolo—. _But you can never leave!_

— _Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely place…_

— _Such a lovely place!_

— _Such a lovely face…_ —Remató Christopher cantando dulcemente, y al percatarse de la sincera alegría de Thomas, el traumático recuerdo con las hermanas Hanssen quedó difuminado por aquel rostro embargado de júbilo para siempre.

—¡Whoa! ¡Bravo! —Aplaudió Thomas lleno de alborozo.

—Bueno, no salió tan mal después de todo. No lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Gracias, no es mi mejor talento, aunque en la familia hay un gen musical, ve a Leo, y puede que no lo creas, pero yo le di sus primeras clases.

—Sin duda alguna, te creo, fuiste un gran maestro.

—Hoy mi alumno me ha superado, en cambio yo, siempre me confundía con los tempos, no recordaba los acordes, y mi mente se perdía entre diferenciar allegrettos, andantes, moderatos y otros conceptos.

—Fue una magnífica interpretación —expresó Thomas poniéndose de pie—. Estoy profundamente honrado por tan bello gesto. Gracias Chris. Y no sé por qué lo dejaste. Eres asombroso. De nuevo ¡Gracias! —Finalizó intentando disimular las ganas de abrazarlo, puesto que esa clase de detalles le fascinaban—. Necesito que me prestes tus bermudas.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Es mi turno.

—¿Tu turno? ¿De qué hablas?

—Creo que sí empaqué el chaleco blanco, quizás unas botas, el cabello de Gene Wilder… —Murmuró en orden de lista mientras subía las escaleras, iba por algunas de ellas a su habitación.

—¿Qué? —Esbozó extrañado—. Hay unas botas de nieve en el sótano, si quieres te las puedo traer.

—Con tus bermudas será suficiente —respondió Thomas desde arriba.

Christopher se quitó los bermudas y los puso sobre el sillón que estaba a un lado del comedor. Thomas volvió con un chaleco color blanco puesto y las mangas de su camisa remangadas hasta los hombros, se quitó los zapatos y estiró los calcetines un poco antes de llegar a sus rodillas. Se puso los bermudas mientras Christopher lo examinaba con curiosidad. Se dirigió al reproductor e hizo algunos movimientos más.

—Cuando te de la señal —indicó—, oprimes el botón. Tus bermudas se me caen, ¿a caso estás más ancho?

—Un poco, las rutinas de ahora son más largas que las de la anterior ocasión. Creo que deseaban mayor fidelidad al cómic, por eso demandaban más músculos.

—Sí, claro, fidelidad.

—Al menos esta vez, el traje no está asfixiándome y la dieta no es tan estricta, podría comerme algunos croissants.

—Bien —sonrió Thomas—. Escucha, quiero que uses tu imaginación. Piensa que mi cabello es amarillo y alborotado como el de Gene Wilder, y que este vestuario es colorido y estrepitoso. Ahora, ten en cuenta que llevo más de quince años sin hacer esto, así que, no te rías de mí, ¿entendido? Lo digo únicamente por si me equivoco, solamente una vez hice esto, pero admito que lo disfruté bastante.

—Bien, pero, no comprendo del todo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¡Venga, la música! —Chasqueó los dedos—. Oprime ese botón Chris.

—Como digas —Christopher obedeció, y antes de apretar la tecla correspondiente, notó en la pantalla del reproductor, _Le Soldat from Space Boys Theme Songs 1993-1999_ —. ¡No puede ser!

—Esta canción, junto con _La Moon_ , eran los temas para cerrar el espectáculo, todo el elenco las interpretábamos juntos en el escenario, la gente gritaba y aplaudía, era una sensación incomparable.

Thomas comenzó una burda y torpe coreografía, debido a la agitación del momento y al enorme lapso de tiempo sin realizarla, los bermudas no tardaron en resbalársele y cayeron al suelo; con el pie derecho los hizo a un lado, causándole una diminuta risa a Christopher. Éste tenía la vista atrapada en Thomas, había mirado tanto aquellos videos que le fue muy sencillo evocar al blondo quinceañero bailarín. Christopher era como aquellos niños que lo iban a ver al teatro y lo admiraban por darle vida a un héroe del espacio, portando ese traje extravagante y de colores metálicos que brillaban bajo el juego de luces, la peluca amarilla y los enormes accesorios sobre su cuerpo. De pronto lo recordó, antes de las vacaciones del segundo año del _middle_ , el señor Richardson había pegado la convocatoria para unas audiciones, eran para buscar un sustituto al protagonista de una obra musical para niños, en las funciones matutinas de los sábados y domingos durante el verano. Thomas estaba por los quince, y resintiendo todavía el divorcio de sus padres, decidió participar y quizás, hasta comenzar a ganar un poco de dinero para sus gastos propios, o inclusive ayudar en casa. Asistió y consiguió quedarse como suplente, sin embargo, la inseguridad pertinente de esa edad, le orilló a ocultar su logro y hasta se cambió el nombre a Willy Thompson. Su destreza en el baile y el canto lo convirtieron en una opción rentable. El director de la puesta, quien años después sería el mismo en buscarlo para _LORD_ , había quedado impresionado con su talento, por ello una tarde le ofreció estelarizar una de las funciones vespertinas. Emocionado, aprendió las nuevas coreografías y canciones, _Le Soldat_ fue una de esas. Pero, precisamente a esa función, también acudiría su hermana Elinor en compañía de unas amigas, pues una atractiva estrella masculina de la televisión local, estaba participando en dicha obra. Y ahí fue, cuando ella descubrió su secreto, en los aplausos del cierre, al reconocer aquella risa nerviosa. Aunque las burlas de ésta no fueron maliciosas, Thomas sintió tanta vergüenza que renunció a la propuesta de acabar la temporada, arguyendo que debía regresar a clases se zafó del compromiso, y enterró su pasado como Willy Thompson. Sin embargo, su hermana siempre lo llamaría “el chico del espacio”. Ahora Christopher, con esos ojos plagados de admiración y entusiasmo, le había arrancado la inseguridad volviéndolo, como esos niños, su héroe de carne y hueso. No le importó sustituir unos pasos por otros y cambiar algunos de los versos, si podía llegar airoso al solo que tanto le gustaba.

— _Atacado por tu mirada, un blanco fácil es mi corazón. Por miles de años se repite aún, esta guerra conocida como amor…_ na, na, na, na, naaaa, naaaa, naaaaaa, nananannanaaaaa… _sin mayor temor hoy seré Le Soldat_.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó Christopher extasiado—. Eres increíble, maravilloso, estupendo, ¡único!

—Suficiente —dijo sonrojado.

—No se me ocurren otros adjetivos —rebatió acercándose a él—. Fue absolutamente fenomenal. Me has hecho muy feliz hoy, gracias.

Christopher se atrevió a incitar el abrazo fraterno, Thomas lo recibió ansioso, estrujándolo fuertemente. Los dos permanecieron aferrados por un largo momento. Se separaron despacio y riéndose nerviosamente. Thomas lo sujetó de los brazos y miró sus ojos, tan zafirinos, más azules de cómo los veía a diario, limpios al igual que un cielo liberado de las nubes de tormenta o como un mar en sus tiempos tranquilos. Estaban intensamente cerúleos, más hermosos, más sinceros; y sin enterarse de las acciones de sus manos, éstas lo acercaban más a su rostro, lo impulsaban a cruzar ese muro que él mismo había derrumbado con su canción instantes atrás. Christopher estaba embelesado también, prendado del brillo de aquellas gemas que tenía por ojos, era como la sensación de mil mariposas envolviéndolo, sumergido en el verdor de ellos, deleitándose como un pastor tumbado sobre los campos con el sol refulgiéndole en el rostro. Tampoco Christopher advirtió la cercanía de sus labios, ninguno se percató, sólo sentían sus alientos chocando, a escasos milímetros de volverse uno. Un impulso, solamente uno. Pero los dos se mantenían inmóviles, asustados y temblorosos. Entonces, él decidió vencer el miedo, después de todo, podía ser capaz de ser un guerrero valiente en las películas, ¿por qué no serlo también en la realidad? Christopher se prendó de los labios de Thomas con tal arrebato, que éste no tardó en corresponder de la misma manera, fundiéndose.

—¡Perdóname! —Dijo tras interrumpir su ímpetu violentamente—, ¡Tom, lo siento! Yo… ¡Me deje llevar! ¡Dios! No vayas a pensar que estoy abusando de tu…

Y Thomas, siguiendo su anterior ejemplo, lo silenció intempestivamente con la suavidad de sus labios. —La culpa es tan tuya como mía —susurró apoyando la frente sobre la de él—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes todavía? También es mi deseo, ha sido mi tormento y mi calma, mi cielo y mi infierno, mi recompensa y mi castigo. Hay tanto que perder; pero lo quiero, lo anhelo, lo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

Christopher lo sujetó de las mejillas con ambas manos, rozándole la nariz con la suya. —Por favor, ya no digas nada. Sólo, déjame flotar lejos, pensado que un sueño viviré. Eres como una brisa de noche gentil, el recuerdo de un pasado que se me escapó de los dedos y viene a mí en cada pensamiento para causarme desasosiego. No tengo nada que ofrecerte y no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo. Yo también lo quiero, pero existe en mí una ansiedad mayor, el miedo a perderte en mi total egoísmo. Si cruzamos este punto, no habrá retorno…

—No lo hay desde hace tanto, pasamos ese punto desde que me miraste en aquel elevador, cuando me hechizaste en cuerpo y alma y ya no pude sacarte de mis pensamientos; cuando venías a mí en forma se sutil y vago recuerdo, y me atrevía a ignorarte, a pretender que no eras importante para mí, pero te aferraste y acabaste por demostrarme lo contrario, llevándote mi corazón cuando me iluminaste, justo como lo haces ahora, con esa sonrisa.

—No quiero perderte —declaró dándole un beso en la frente y apretándolo contra sí—. No quiero, ni siquiera imagino la vida sin ti. Todo lo que hemos pasado y compartido. Tom, te lo juro, si no te tengo hasta el final, no sé, ¿qué va a ser de mí?

—Hay un eterno lazo entre tú y yo, que ni la muerte ha podido romper en sus múltiples intentos. ¿Cuántas vidas no habremos pasado juntos ya, y cuántas más no habremos de pasar todavía?

—¿Ahora crees en la reencarnación?

—Ehehehehehe no, pero qué otra explicación tienes para un sentimiento tan grande como éste. Una sola vida no alcanzaría para cultivarlo y menos para alimentarlo. Es tan fuerte y poderoso, que va más allá de mí y de ti. Mi único miedo con respecto a él es, si será una bendición o una maldición.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No lo sé, mi opinión no es del todo objetiva —rio—. Sólo puedo decirte, suceda lo que suceda hoy, tú y yo permaneceremos atados para siempre. Si la atadura nos llegara ahogar después, bueno, habremos contestado la incógnita. No tengas miedo, escúchame, Tom Willdeston será tu amigo hasta que el último soplo de vida lo abandone. Pero, este otro, el que sólo es Tom y vive aquí dentro de ese músculo al que todos le atribuyen el origen del amor, ese es quien, a pesar de todo, está dispuesto a intentarlo, a arriesgarse, a pagar el precio por tu amor, si tú también lo estás a pagar por el suyo.

Christopher evocó una vez más a sus álter egos. A pesar de todo, Lucio amaba a su singular manera, y en demasía, a Daniel, y la fuerza de ese sentimiento comenzaba a lastimarlos a ambos. La imagen no lo dejaba tranquilo, y por un momento pensó, que quizás era él quien materializaba los diálogos, quien reclamaba y exigía sin sacrificio, porque Daniel, en medio de toda su bondad, también a su modo, era egoísta como él, lo peor es que ninguno lo reconocía.

—¿Por qué no puedo transformarme en el Soldado? —Cuestionó a Urganda, la desconocida—. ¡Por qué!

—Porque necesitas aceptar las nuevas emociones que Lucio te ha transmitido —dijo ésta—. ¿Aún no lo comprendes? Tú y él han nacido bajo la misma estrella, comparten un destino único, y si quieres vencer, debes volverte uno con él. La vida se rige por el equilibrio, y el poder del Grial también, es un conjunto de emociones contenidas en medida exacta y perfecta; del cual no podrás disponer si en tu corazón no existe igual equilibrio.

—¡Tú! —Exclamó Daniel girándose hacia Lucio—. ¡Te necesito!

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Dijo al percibir la dura mirada de aquél—. No tengo nada más que no me hayas arrebatado ya, tienes el espejo y el grial. No me queda más, no te basta verme reducido a mi actual estado, ¡¿qué más quieres de mí?!

—Tu corazón…

—¿Qué? ¿Mi corazón? ¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas arrancármelo o cómo demonios vas a obtenerlo?

—Tú tienes que entregármelo. Si no lo haces, no quedará nada, esos terribles seres nos acabarán, y no creo que quieras cederles el privilegio de vencerte, y sobre todo, de ser ellos y no tú, quien se levante por encima de mí.

Lucio estaba por rebatir con ese cinismo con el que ahora lo trataba, pero la mirada de Daniel lo hizo clavar la Galaor en el suelo, esa espada que le había sido otorgada en memoria de su padre, luego se puso de rodillas frente a él, alzando las manos, juntando palma con palma. Daniel se acercó, y cubrió con las suyas las de aquél.

—Príncipe Amadeo, me hago hombre vuestro —dijo Lucio—. Yo, seré fiel a ti con todo mi corazón y con recta fe, sin malas artes, como un hombre debe serlo con su señor, sin engaños ni falsos juramentos a sabiendas de serlos.

—Te recibo Príncipe Lucio y te tomo por hombre —esbozó apretándole con fuerza—. Y te beso en señal de mi fidelidad.

Tras besarlo en la cabeza, un resplandor se emitió de entre sus manos, que siguieron unidas, cegando a los enemigos que se acercaban. La Galaor y la Amadís fusionaron sus filos, creando una nueva espada, más mortal y majestuosa. —Esa espada se ha creado gracias al poder de los dos, es la legendaria Perión, de hoja justiciera y victoriosa —comentó Urganda—. Deberán elegir, quien la empuñará con la gloria de sus nombres.

Christopher sacudió la cabeza cuando vio que Thomas se había puesto de rodillas al hacerle los votos, imitando al personaje, quizás como juego o mera ironía. Pero, Christopher no quería una rendición, ni un avasallamiento y lo ayudó a levantarse, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo contempló, y aunque Thomas lucía como Lucio, le acarició el rostro y esa calidez innata de él, le cobijó las manos cuando volvió su frente contra la suya. —Lo estoy —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. Yo pagaré el precio _my angeleyes_.

—Estás conmigo.

—Sí, tú estás conmigo.

Y con un beso cerraron el nuevo pacto, que extrañamente también reforzaba el anterior. —¿Escuchas eso? —Preguntó Christopher con sus labios aún pegados a los de Thomas.

—Ajá…

—Es un andante.

—¿Un qué?

—Un andante, es la velocidad de la melodía… El tempo —dijo comenzando a mover su cuerpo.

—No sé nada de música, Chris —confesó agachando la cabeza y sucumbiendo al movimiento—, es uno de mis puntos débiles. No podría tocar como tú lo haces.

—Su nombre lo dice, es como caminar, como el lento andar —dijo levantándole el rostro y besándolo otra vez—, igual a nuestros paseos por las orillas del Sena. Como tú y yo, disfrutando de un instante, y en ese instante una vida. Tal vez no puedas con un instrumento, pero tú— y tomó su mano llevándola hasta el lugar en su pecho, donde se percibía el palpitar del corazón—, sabes tocar mi alma.

¿Era amor hablando a través de Christopher? No, en realidad, esas expresiones procedían de un lugar muy profundo dentro de él. Thomas no halló respuesta y se acercó a él besándolo con mayor candor. No tardó en dejar su boca y serpentear por el cuello, al tiempo que le sacaba la camiseta con ambas manos, exponiendo el robusto torso y adivinando cada recoveco de éste con el toque gentil de los dedos, pasó la yugular, yendo hasta el pecho y humedeciéndolo con la punta de la lengua, practicando una serie combinada de chupeteos, mordidas, succiones y pellizcos que hicieron gemir a Christopher. Usando la misma técnica, bajó por el abdomen, resoplando frente al pubis, Christopher, embargado de placer, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Eso está bien? —Cuestionó Thomas antes de meter la mano bajo el henchido calzoncillo.

—Sí…

Christopher nuevamente gimió, el contacto de aquella cerrándose sobre él, lo enloqueció, su respiración se aceleró conforme aquél aumentaba el ritmo lentamente, y temiendo un desenlace inoportuno, asió a Thomas por los brazos y le quitó el chaleco con apuro, pero la camisa lo retrasó con los botones. —Nunca son suficientes, ¿verdad? —Comentó Thomas ayudándole. Christopher lo besó frenético mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda hasta comprimirlas con ansia más allá de la frontera de ésta. —Tranquilo Chris, estás conmigo, calma. Tócame suave… Como lo hacías con esa guitarra. Vuelve tus dedos ligeros, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras ahora que ha dejado de existir para nosotros. Soy tu música, hazme sonar; soy tu canción, hazme cantar; tócame una y otra vez.

—Igual a un andante…

—Un andante…

Lo besó porque era oportuno darle voz a otro tipo de expresión, al lenguaje de los cuerpos embriagados por el amor. Le quitó el resto de la ropa delicadamente, rebosando sus pupilas con la desnudez. Thomas tembló al bajar el calzoncillo de Christopher y sentir el contacto de aquella nívea zona posterior. Recorrieron sus complexiones despacio, como si quisieran grabarse, entre las huellas de los dedos, cada fragmento de piel, cada imperfección, cada milímetro. Valsaban al calor de una danza seductora, paseándose con la vista y el tacto, deleitándose con el olfato y el gusto, todo al mismo tiempo. Se recostaron sobre la gruesa alfombra que decoraba la sala de estar, Thomas abstraído con la boca de Christopher, y éste enajenado por sofocarlo entre el brío de sus brazos, era como si quisiera fundirlo con su cuerpo, fusionarse con su sangre, aliarse con sus huesos, y convertirse en uno solo. Se veían, no dejaban de hacerlo, eso les excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa, la mirada concentrada de ambos al calor del éxtasis amoroso.

—Esto es tan jodidamente bueno —admitió Christopher sin detener los besos y las acometidas pélvicas sobre los muslos de Thomas.

—Lo sé —declaró revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Tom… —esbozó entrecortado—. Tom… Yo, puedo… Yo… Quiero, necesito hacerte el amor.

—Ehehehehe —rio y le murmuró al oído— lo estás haciendo bastante bien.

—¡Quiero estar dentro de ti! —Confesó extasiado y palpitante.

Thomas clavó los ojos en los de él, lo examinó sin soltarlo. —Chris —dijo irrumpiendo las caricias y acometidas de éste, quien estaba tempestuoso y embravecido, como el mar agitado—, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Él movió la cabeza y respondió —sí —sólo para respaldar su petición.

—Está bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—No te sientas obligado.

—No lo estoy —rebatió, Christopher ruborizado sonrió, entonces el otro alzó la cadera para darle espacio y comodidad a su amante, quien tomó el lugar anterior y se posicionó, las piernas de Thomas le rodearon la espalda baja y él se preparó para la entrada.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó tartamudeando, besándolo nerviosamente—, ¿lo estás? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —confirmó agarrándole la virilidad para conducirla a su interior—, es algo que he querido y he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Christopher sonrió y su miembro palpitaba al rozarle las ingles, este ritual de dominación causó una explosión erótica para ambos, él dio un escupitajo sobre la mano para cubrirse y facilitar el acceso, Thomas se relajó y tras unos roces más, aquél entró lentamente. Un dolor lo hizo presa, uno que Christopher fue diluyendo con la paciencia de sus besos, el bálsamo de sus caricias y la calidez de sus pupilas azulinas. Cuando Thomas percibió la faz coloreada de Christopher por el placer y la respiración agitada por las ligeras embestidas, la molesta sensación lo abandonó, dándole lugar a otra más placentera que comenzaba a causarle una soltura en las palabras, sus quejidos eran música para su arremetedor, quien aumentó el vaivén y la fuerza de su actividad. El bamboleo de sus cuerpos los hizo arrugar la alfombra. Thomas se aferraba más a Christopher y él empujaba súbitamente. Era indescriptible el sentimiento causado por mantenerse pegado uno con otro.

—¡Debo salirme, Tom! ¡Voy a terminar en cualquier instante! —Reveló estremeciéndose y dándole torpes y oscos besos.

—¡No! —Exclamó apretando con mayor potencia, saboreando el sudor de la frente de Christopher que le salpicaba la boca—. Acaba adentro, ¿me oyes? Acaba…

Thomas sintió el colapso, el voluptuoso quejido ahogado entre sus bocas y el torrencial fluido derramándose en su interior, Christopher convulsionó con cada espasmo, tensando la espalda, apretándose más y más contra aquél; y su grito sordo, producto del regocijo sexual, provocó en el primero tal seísmo, que Christopher no tardó en sentir una propulsión tibia y violenta sobre el abdomen. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados tras la expulsión, buscándose la mirada unieron sus bocas queriendo recobrar la sensatez perdida en medio de los gemidos, las caricias, las promesas, los mimos y la pasión que se escurría por los muslos y el vientre; se volvieron a mirar, uno cerúleo y otro lozano, repitiéndose los enunciados de los amantes.

Hubieron pasado casi toda la noche revolviendo las sábanas de la habitación de Christopher, después fueron a la de Thomas para descansar lo que quedaba de la madrugada, hasta que uno de los rayos del medio día se coló por una de las hendiduras de la persiana, bañando los parpados de Thomas y haciéndolo despertar. Christopher aún lo mantenía ceñido a su cintura con su brazo, el otro descansaba bajo la cabeza de Thomas. Éste sonrió al percibir la pacífica respiración de aquél, giró el cuerpo para contemplarlo sin tapujos, acarició las facciones de su faz, las cejas, los ojos, las sienes, la nariz, los labios, las mejillas, la barbilla. Se atrevió a darle un beso, ese que no tuvo valor de darle aquella mañana parisina. Christopher estaría demasiado agotado porque no despertó, una última caricia antes de renunciar a su calor y al confort del lecho. Caminó hasta la ventana, levantó la rebelde lámina que trasminaba la luz, era un día adorable, los campos refulgían en un singular verdor pese a la época otoñal, o quizás eran las pupilas de Thomas embargadas por una particular emoción. Volvió el rostro y ese destello insolente iluminó la espalda de Christopher, quien parecía una hermosa y detallada escultura grecorromana, de esas que había visto en sus viajes a la bella Ciudad Eterna; era igual a Endimión el eterno durmiente cobijado por los brazos de Selene, la luna. Regresó la vista al paisaje, sin advertir que los resquicios de sol lo habían hecho despertar. Christopher sonrió al mirarlo desnudo y de pie frente a la ventana.

—¿Tom, qué haces ahí tan pensativo? —Preguntó incorporándose para sentarse.

—¡Chris! —Exclamó cubriéndose instintivamente con las manos la zona del pubis—. Buen día, ¿dormiste bien?

—Buen día, sí, de maravilla —y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué te cubres delante de mí?

En realidad, no podía contestarle, puesto que ni él mismo conocía el origen de tal reacción. Sólo bajó despacio las manos, y nervioso, las puso a sus costados. Rio.

—¿No crees que después de anoche, ese pudor es innecesario? Me he grabado toda tu anatomía de memoria.

Thomas volvió a reír.

—¿Por qué ríes, acaso es por incredulidad? Ven aquí, acércate.

Thomas obedeció, y caminó hasta la orilla de la cama. Christopher se aproximó a él, lo miró fijamente antes de comenzar a besarle el abdomen y sus costados, los mimos eran tiernos e inocentes, pero conforme éste descendió, se perdió la pureza y las demostraciones se tornaron lascivas y sensuales. Thomas resolló tras percibir el amotinamiento de la cavidad bucal de Christopher, libándolo lentamente, como una abeja cuando quiere hacerse del dulce néctar de una flor, sin mancillar alguno de sus pétalos. La sensación era tan deleitable en los cinco sentidos, que Thomas no pudo evitarse unos cuantos gemidos mientras empujaba la pelvis contra el rostro de Christopher, quien le rosaba los rededores con los vellos faciales provocándole un éxtasis tanto místico como profano; su saliva pronto hubo madurado la miel, y ésta no tardó en brotar dulzona y líquida sin previa advertencia. Thomas recuperó el aliento, agachó la mirada, y sonrojado pidió disculpas. —Lo siento mucho, yo debí advertirte antes de… Lo siento —repitió. Aquél lo miró enternecido, suspiro, y tragó.

—La próxima vez sólo avísame, para estar preparado. ¿Tienes hambre? Haré el desayuno, pero antes debo lavarme los dientes —dijo con tono burlesco—. Te veo abajo en quince minutos, no tardes.

Christopher se levantó, de un solo impulso sus pies tocaron el suelo, y tras darle una palmada en el trasero a Thomas, mientras maliciosamente sonreía, hizo caer el par de libros puestos sobre la mesa de noche. Christopher los recogió. — _Shakespeare's Division of Experience_ y _The Bleeding Heart_ , Marilyn French. ¿Es una autora de moda?

—No. Los compré en una oferta.

—¿Y con esto te entretenías todas las noches para evitarme?

—Ehehehehehe, no. El segundo ni siquiera lo he hojeado.

—No lo harás, al menos no el tiempo restante aquí —dijo acercándose a él—. Te mantendré muy ocupado, lo prometo.

Salió de la habitación dejándolo avergonzado, escuchó a Christopher yendo por las escaleras, silbando; éste agarró los bermudas tirados y se los puso para cubrirse, entró a la cocina y se anudó el delantal. Prepararía un desayuno clásico con huevos, café, pan y jugo. Cuando Thomas, quien había tomado una breve ducha porque esperaba bajar antes del tiempo estipulado, apareció seducido por el aroma, lo encontró frente a la estufa cocinando un _omelette_ con tomates y mantequilla; el café burbujeaba en la cafetera y el jugo de naranja estaba servido en los vasos, además de dos servicios de comensales dispuestos. Pero, más prendado quedó del cocinero y de su inhabitual vestimenta.

—Chris, con tantos manjares dispuestos —susurró poniéndose detrás de él y sujetándolo de la cadera—, no sé cuál de todos debería comer primero.

Christopher rio discretamente. —Unos pueden enfriarse antes que otros, así que elige con sabiduría.

—Elijo éste —declaró escabullendo la mano entre el delantal y sus bermudas.

—Ese está listo para servirse justo ahora —expresó Christopher dándose la vuelta.

—Muy bien, porque estoy hambriento…

Se abrazaron con frenesí, alimentándose con besos epicúreos y mordaces.

—¡Argh! —Quejó Christopher— ¡Me mordiste!

—Te lo dije, muero de hambre.

—Creo que necesitas un desayuno fuerte y pesado, tal vez uno australiano —comentó quitándose el mandil y los bermudas—, debes saber las propiedades de esta comida tan benéfica para la salud.

—¿Sí?

—¡Por supuesto!

Y sobre la mesa de la cocina, por reiterada ocasión, satisficieron la necesidad imperiosa y caníbal por devorarse uno al otro. El rostro de Christopher, imbuido por el delirio amoroso que le provocaba el alojamiento estrecho y cálido de Thomas, causaba que éste al verlo rendido de tal manera, aumentara su libido a niveles insospechados.

Sintió desplomarse cerca del final, Christopher tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no echársele encima, pero el ansioso y arrebatado abrazo de Thomas lo hizo tumbarse sobre de él, haciendo que se derramará el jugo y los servicios quedaran arruinados. —Tengo jugo en el trasero —confesó Thomas—, lo que es peor, no sé si sea de naranja o el especial de Chris.

—Hahahaha —carcajeo Christopher, sin moverse—. Echaste a perder el momento, y de paso, el desayuno.

—¿Fue mi culpa? —Dijo irónico—. Lo lamento tanto, pero podría invitarte uno cerca de _Austurstræti_ , en el centro de Reikiavik y así reparar mi falta, ¿qué dices?

—¿Reikiavik? Demasiada gente, alguien podría reconocernos y retrasarnos. No sé, mejor nos quedamos así.

—¿Así? Claro, como tú no tienes el trasero jugoso.

—Pero tú lo tienes así… —E hizo una mueca encajando los dientes sobre el labio inferior— por naturaleza… Está bien.

—Además podremos pasar desapercibidos si usamos un buen camuflaje.

—Muy bien, mientras no me obligues a usar esa ropa de vagabundo a lo Bob Dowsly, todo está bien.

Después de asearse y limpiar la cocina, salieron a disfrutar del panorama oceánico con aire subpolar de la capital de Islandia. Pese a que Christopher no era tan adepto de probar nuevas gastronomías, Thomas lo convenció de entrar en _My Mama Said_ , un restaurante tradicional donde degustarían la comida típica; aunque tuvo algunos problemas digestivos, Christopher no se arrepintió de su elección, pues le sirvió para ejercer cierto control sobre aquél, que supo aprovechar adecuadamente en los albores del lecho.

Anduvieron un rato más por las calles, Christopher con el temor a ser reconocido y Thomas abstraído en los antiguos edificios y en las personas mismas. Sin embargo, hubo un instante, frente a un semáforo, mientras esperaban el paso, donde ambos olvidaron quiénes eran, lo que hacían ahí y a dónde iban; eran sólo dos personas gozando de la mutua compañía sin mayor razón. El frío comenzaba a sentirse, y Christopher aprovechó para acercarse él y su mano a Thomas, éste sonrío al percibirle los dedos tímidos y juguetones, y tras un ligero apretón, aceptó enlazarse con él, como en alguna de esas largas caminatas durante su pasado verano, cuando sin pedirlo ellos, se habían enamorado.

 

 

Estos acontecimientos no deberían ser recordados ni puestos en letra escrita, mucho menos cuando transforman la superstición en realidad, los viajes en el tiempo. Disuelta la revuelta suscitada por la enfermedad de poder del conde Lucio, _los Sirvientes_ han decidido regresar a sus distintas épocas a través de la grieta espacio-tiempo que el Grial, tras su desaparición, ha dejado. El honorable Lord Daniel hubo solicitado a estos, la custodia del criminal para hacerlo compadecer ante la corte del pretérito Asgarod, jurándoles otorgar justicia y castigo a las transgresiones cometidas. Aceptada su petición, él y Lucio emprenden el retorno a casa, acompañados de la joven que se dice es la reencarnación de la difunta esposa de Daniel, Lady Janeth.

El reino entero se llenó de regocijo ante el regreso de príncipe Amadeo. El rey y la reina lo recibieron con genuina alegría. Tras una reverencia, él habló. —Salve sus majestades, padre y madre. He vuelto con salud y dicha. Ella es Lady Janeth, el Señor le ha brindado la oportunidad de reunirse una vez más conmigo, ahora su nombre es Eliza y ha venido conmigo para que yo cumpla mi palabra con el himeneo —la joven hizo una reverencia—. Y éste es al que una vez llamé hermano y vos consideraste un hijo, es responsable de crímenes contra la humanidad y el Altísimo; lo he traído porque alguna vez fue un ser ilustre de Asgarod, y a pesar de sus acciones, merece un juicio justo, así lo indica mi corazón y mi deber.

Los reyes observaron al prisionero con tal lastima y compasión que irritaron su carácter y desataron el ardid de su lengua. —No me arrepiento de nada, mis actos fueron respuesta a los impulsos de mi propia naturaleza. Mi destino era convertirme en un gobernante, pero vosotros me dificultaron el camino. Vos siempre supiste que Daniel era el Amadeo, y él jamás me consideró su igual, viviendo a la sombra, cuando mi derecho al trono era tan auténtico como el suyo.

Las mezquinas palabras del conde provocaron el mismo efecto que las miradas. Eliza le dio una bofetada producto de la susceptibilidad y Daniel la abrazó, alejándola del otro. Entonces el rey Olson manifestó su sentencia. —Tu labia es venenosa como la de un ponzoñoso animal, daño deseas hacer a la menor provocación; ni tener cerca el final te hace titubear, porque la muerte eres, guardián del silencio. Tu camino, que osas tanto ensalzar, era fatídico desde tu concepción. Tu verdadero padre era un rey, es cierto y poseedor también de un temible poder, uno con el cual subyugó las tierras del norte. Pero el precio por tal posesión fue entregar a su primogénito, destinado fuiste a servir de vasija a Lord Frey. Sin embargo, tu madre quiso salvarte del infausto acuerdo y te dio a mi cuidado. Desafortunadamente no fui capaz de protegerte de ti mismo, el poder siempre te sedujo como a tu padre, en eso ambos son iguales. Y por recuerdo a esa noble mujer y a que un día te llamé hijo, te perdono la vida; te despojo de tu título e identidad, te condenaría al exilio, pero temo por los inocentes que se crucen en tu camino, por tal permanecerás en la mazmorra más profunda y alejada del castillo, así no volverás a causar daño alguno. ¡Y ay de aquellos que mi mandato desafíen, porque serán considerados iguales a tu calaña!

La orden de inmediato se cumplió. El rey detalló a Daniel la violencia suscitada en las fronteras de Asgarod, guerras contra la corona por el anhelo de obtener el poder del Grial. Aunque enteró a su padre de la desaparición de éste tras la derrota de Lucio, aquél le pidió mantener el secreto pues semejante revelación sólo haría cundir el pánico entre la población, la ciudad sería vulnerable y daría mayor seguridad a los ojos del enemigo. Lord Daniel juró a su padre instaurar la paz empuñando la Amadís, una vez que su matrimonio con Eliza se llevase a cabo. Presto se dispuso todo para el esperado evento, excelsos platillos y manjares, flores y ricos adornos, los más nobles invitados de reinos aliados se congregaron para desearle dicha a la pareja. El novio aguardaba con exquisito atavío la llegada de su futura esposa. Pero una vez más, el cruel destino se impuso al amor, pues entre los reunidos había malhechores disfrazados de persona de respeto, y cuando tuvieron oportunidad atacaron al rey al príncipe, una flecha con veneno le atravesó el pecho a la reina y a la novia al interponerse en el trayecto del disparo; la reina falleció enseguida y el enamorado se creyó separado por el óbito nuevamente. Sin embargo, Urganda la desconocida apareció y comunicó que el corazón de la doncella se mantenía intacto. —Cura para este mal no tengo, sólo agua canteada en el fondo del Grial podría detenerla de emprender el viaje sobre las aguas sin memoria del Lete —y Daniel afligido, confesó no tener la custodia del artefacto y preguntó si existía una forma para recuperarlo del extravío. Y la desconocida prosiguió—. Los tesoros de la tierra has de buscar, tres objetos utilizados en la creación del mundo: la espada del fulgor eterno que fue usada para dividir los cielos de la tierra y de los mares, y sólo los justos y nobles de corazón podrán sostener; el espejo de las aguas donde el Supremo se observó a sí mismo para hacer al hombre a su imagen y semejanza, contados serán los que soporten admirar el reflejo de su propia condición sin perder la razón; y el orbe granate, donde están contenidos los fuegos de la expiación que han de liberarse el día del juicio final, dicen que esta mística piedra devino al tiempo mismo y, por ende, pude manipularlo. Reunirlos debes en un mismo lugar, que sacralizado haya sido por un sacrificio de fe. Sube a la montaña, como hizo Moisés, y ofrece una digna oblación, como la de Abraham; entonces el Grial resplandecerá en las manos del valiente que haya cumplido la encomienda.

Urganda también le informó que cada tesoro fue confiado a tres poderosos guardianes; a ella la espada, a Arcaláus el espejo y a Merlín el orbe. Pero éste último había ocultado la piedra en un lugar sin paradero, porque la tentación en muchos despertaba y los intoxicaba con el anhelo de control sobre el tiempo. Daniel aceptó la difícil misión y Urganda le entregó la espada del fulgor eterno, aquella que había intentado ondear contra el gigante Basagante, y ahora podía empuñar sin inconvenientes. Arcaláus el encantador había desaparecido tras la derrota de Lord Frey, sin embargo, había alguien que podía hallarlo. —Lleva a Lucio contigo —dijo la desconocida— dale esta espada llamada Galaor, que perteneció a su padre, y otórgale la oportunidad de la redención, rompan la maldición de los hermanos hijos de Adán que ha caído sobre ustedes para que la tragedia no se siga repitiendo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, desapareció. Lord Daniel confió la revelación de Urganda a sus amigos cercanos, Lady Sifo y Sir Randalf, quienes no estaban del todo convencidos en que Lucio quisiera la redención, empero lo ayudarían a infiltrarse en los subterráneos del castillo; así descendió a las profundidades, yendo hasta la mazmorra más lejana a reencontrarse con el conde. —¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Placer más grato el que da a mis ojos gallarda figura. Pensé que nunca volvería a contemplar la solemnidad de la faz del Amadeo, príncipe y futuro gobernante de Asgarod. Tan desesperado estás que has venido a pedirme auxilio para una batalla, de antemano, perdida. Una unión no debió celebrarse en edades tan oscuras —Daniel ordenó a Lucio mostrarse, pues se mantenía fuera de su mirada, antes de seguir vociferando—. Está bien, quieres admirar tu obra realizada. Regocíjate, estoy reducido al estado más miserable. Heme aquí, soy el príncipe de los salvajes.

El conde permanecía en total abandono, desaseado y con los cabellos revueltos, los ropajes podridos y descalzo. Lord Daniel sintió pena por su situación, pero la escondió para no provocarle innecesaria ofensa, entonces le hizo su propuesta. —Ésta es Galaor, y perteneció a tu padre. Quiero que la empuñes por mi causa y en mi nombre —dijo enseñándole la espada. Lucio lo observó intrigado y sonrió maliciosamente—. Me han ofendido, repitiendo tu malsana hazaña del pasado, y no sólo eso, han asesinado a la única dama que hemos tenido por una madre, la reina. Antes de dar respuesta a mi proposición, debes saber que mi confianza no tienes, y aunque alguna vez amor por ti sentí, si intentas traicionarme, no dudes que te cercenaré la cabeza.

Resquicios de honor quedaban aún en Lucio que finalmente aceptó la causa, con la condición de ser el encargado de asestar el mortal golpe contra Arcaláus el encantador. Daniel levantó la Amadís, y de tajo, quebró las cerraduras de la puerta; la guardia alertada por el estruendo, hizo resonar las campanas para anunciar la fuga del criminal y la traición del príncipe. Daniel entregó la Galaor a Lucio advirtiéndole que sólo la usara para esquivar a los guardias, más no para asesinarlos. Luego de un aparatoso escape, lograron salir por las cloacas del castillo, pues el conde bien conocía los rincones y secretos de aquel recinto. Sin el peligro acosándolos, y ya en las afueras de la ciudad, dedicaron unos momentos a la limpieza. Una vez preparados para la arriesgada empresa, visitaron la cripta donde descansaba Eliza aún ataviada como novia. Lord Daniel prometió en su mortuorio lecho, rescatarla de la muerte, y en mitad de la declaración, el conde hizo una confesión. —He de reconocer que no debí asesinarla, más no significa que arrepentido esté de ello, pues el motivo de compartir nunca he comprendido, menos cuando el anhelo en cuestión es tan preciado —entonces tomó la Galaor y le hirió la mano a Lord Daniel para lanzar un hechizo sobre la cámara y protegerla de cualquier intruso—. Tú, y sólo tú, podrás abrir las puertas de esta morada. Ahora su vida pende también de nuestro éxito.

Concluida la despedida del amante, se pusieron en la búsqueda de Arcaláus, internándose en la zona más oscura de los bosques sombríos; entre los troncos huecos, Lucio trataba de dar con el enano Ardián, aquél que lo había embaucado a solicitar el consejo del tramposo hechicero. El conde no demoró en hallarlo, y con riguroso método, lo obligó a revelarle la guarida del malvado. El enano mencionó el lago Oblivion, y Lucio no lo dejó ir sin antes privarlo de la lengua para que no volviese a timar con ella. Siguieron hasta el lago, y ahí encontraron una fortaleza vigilada por feroces gigantes, que eran hermanos del desaparecido Basagante. Escabulléndose por los pasajes de la fortaleza y guiados por el resplandor de la espada del fulgor eterno, dieron con una sala donde el espejo yacía encima de un pedestal, y cubierto por un manto que ocultaba su reflejo. Arcaláus no tardó en manifestarse ante los dos, ostentándose de superar sus fuerzas y amenazarlos de muerte. Lord desenfundó la espada, pero Lucio le recordó el acuerdo de no intervenir. Ambos conocedores de la magia, echaron uso de sus mejores trucos y suscitaron una temible lucha, en la que el filo de las espadas sobraba; se lanzaban por los aires, estrellándose contra el suelo y las paredes, rompiendo y desgarrándolo todo a su paso. El conde cayó sobre el pedestal, derrumbándolo y el espejo de las aguas asomó su misterioso reflejo, pese a la advertencia de Daniel, Lucio no pudo evitar sentirse atraído a admirarse en él. Asió el espejo por su mango, llevándolo hasta la altura de su rostro y quedó absortó. Arcaláus rio complacido al intuir el desenlace de su contrincante; entonces se giró hacia Lord Daniel, incitándolo a terminar la lucha. Sin embargo, el conde rio con mayor fuerza y poniéndose de pie se jactó. —No me enseñó nada que no conociera ya de mí —confesó, y volteando el espejo, consiguió reflejar a Arcaláus, derrotándolo. Los gigantes acudieron al clamor del encantador enloquecido.

Urganda la desconocida se apareció, en forma de ave, para decirles que utilizaran los tesoros como armas, pues aquellos monstruos eran demasiado ruines y malévolos para ser vencidos con simple estrategia bélica. Entonces Daniel y Lucio, espalda con espalda, alzaron sus nuevas adquisiciones haciéndolas brillar bajo esos acaecidos cielos; desatando el fulgor de la espada que calcinaba los huesos de los impíos y el brillo del espejo que reflectaba los delitos consumiendo al infractor hasta desaparecerlo. La victoria los abrazó luego de una acalorada batalla y uniendo ambos objetos, se develó el camino hacia el tercer y último. Empero, Arcaláus aún con entereza, y en su lecho de muerte, alcanzó a enviar mensaje a Malko, rey de los elfos oscuros y autor del ataque perpetrado en la boda, para informarle que Asgarod no poseía más el Grial, lo cual la volvía presa fácil ante cualquier ataque, también lo enteró de la búsqueda de los dos aliados para recuperarlo.

Conducidos por el resplandor, llegaron a las faldas del monte Fatum, donde el orbe granate había sido oculto, en lo profundo de sus entrañas. De nuevo Urganda, pero esta vez disfrazada de liebre, les advirtió del embuste final de Arcaláus y del acecho del rey Malko y sus ejércitos. Pronto se adentraron al corazón del monte, guiados por la resonancia de los objetos que comenzaban a interactuar entre sí. En una de las húmedas cavernas hallaron el faltante, y reunidos los tres, fueron hacia Lucio y empezaron a girar despacio, a su alrededor, igual que la luna con la tierra, pues él tenía el Grial en custodia. Presto, Daniel censuró su comportamiento, y tildándolo de vil, amenazó con arrebatarle la vida si la de Eliza acababa por extinguirse. La discusión los hizo tener un ligero enfrentamiento, que finalizó con la rendición del conde ante el mando de Daniel. Le entregó el artefacto, aclarándole que el poder albergado en éste se había agotado, pues Lucio no había conseguido transformarse en el Angelus Mortem. Lord le dijo que debían subir a la cúspide del Fatum, cumplir la misión a cabalidad y quizás el poder se restauraría. Mientras ascendían, avistaron las hordas de elfos oscuros acercándose, encabezados por el rey Malko. Se apresuraron, y no demoraron en arribar a la zona más alta, ahí Daniel imploró a los cielos recuperar la magnificencia del Grial, pero parecía no ser escuchado. Frente al desanimo, reapareció Urganda para resolver el misterio y otorgarles renovada esperanza. —El orgullo deben olvidar, aceptar las virtudes y fallas del otro para transformar sus corazones en uno que esté gobernado por una voluntad capaz de alzarse por encima de la vanidad. Todo se rige por un equilibrio, y el Grial no es la excepción, es un conjunto de emociones contenidas en medida exacta y perfecta; del cual no podrás disponer si no existe igual equilibrio en los dos. Únicamente, este método habrá de restaurar el poder.

Con la inminente amenaza de los enemigos acechándoles y afligido por la menguante vida de su prometida, Lord Daniel otorgó el perdón al conde Lucio y solicitó el suyo, aunque al principio el segundo estuvo renuente, terminó por brindárselo y agradecer la nobleza de su compañero. Entonces Lucio le ofrendo la Galaor colocándola en el suelo, se puso de rodillas y alzó las manos, juntando sus palmas, aguardando ser avasallado. —Amadeo, ilustrísimo príncipe heredero al trono de Asgarod, me hago vasallo vuestro. Seré fiel a ti con todo mi corazón y con recta fe, sin malas artes, como un siervo debe serlo con su señor, sin engaños ni falsos juramentos a sabiendas de serlos —y Daniel se aproximó a él, rodeándole las manos con las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza, contestó. —Te recibo Lucio, señor y heredero de las tierras del norte, y te tomo por vasallo. Y te beso en señal de mi fidelidad.

Tras posar sus labios sobre la cabeza de aquél, un intenso resplandor emergió de entre sus manos, que seguían enlazadas, provocando ceguera a los malévolos seres que se avecinaban. Iluminados los cielos y bañada la tierra, el Grial también resplandeció. Las honorables Galaor y Amadís, imitando a sus dueños, fusionaron sus filos creando una nueva, más mortal y majestuosa. —Esa es la legendaria Perión, nacida de la alianza de sus almas, de hoja justiciera y victoriosa. Deberán elegir, quién de los dos la empuñará con la gloria de sus nombres —expuso Urganda. Lord Daniel tomó el Grial para realizar su metamorfosis, y Lucio le cedió el honor de usar la espada, y al asirla de la empuñadura, éste sufrió otro cambio; su armadura de plata blanquecina se adorno con motivos carmesí y olivados, representando el nuevo pacto, además de brotarle un par de magníficas alas de la espalda, iguales a las del bélico Miguel, convirtiéndose en un Guardián Celestial; investido así, con tales galas, descendió por las laderas del monte, ondeando la Perión con fuerza, exterminando sin dificultades, la oscura plaga que había azotado aquellas pacificas naciones. La cobardía los hacía correr, otros rogaban por su existencia maldita, pero al final, terminaron por perecer ante la bravura del guerrero.

Daniel regresó a la cumbre, envuelto con la gloria divina y la que brinda la victoria del combate. Mientras tanto Lucio había abierto un portal, gracias a sus conocimientos había activado la magia del orbe, que los llevaría hasta la cámara donde reposaba Eliza, ahorrándose el tiempo del viaje; cruzaron rápido, la vida de la joven estaba por apagarse, el hechizo de protección se mantenía sobre el recinto, Lord abrió la puerta y presuroso llenó el Grial con agua, canteándola unos segundos, dio un rezo y acercó la bebida a los labios moribundos de Eliza. Ésta empezó a reaccionar, y su amado se alegró por tal milagro, aunque su mirada denotaba extrañeza, Daniel no se la reprochó. Lucio observaba con cierto recelo la escena, cuando de pronto, percibió una ajena presencia, el rey Malko apareció levantando su embustera mano en inusitado ataque contra la distraída pareja, el conde los abrazó cubriéndolos con su manto, entonces el impacto le atravesó la carne. Eliza enloqueció de llanto y Daniel de rabia, presuroso expulsó al villano del lugar para enfrentarlo, a campo abierto, en justa batalla.

Las espadas chocaron sacando chispas, una y otra vez, pero la renovada voluntad de Lord Daniel, secundada por el amor y la justicia, se alzó triunfante tras una poderosa y furtiva estocada, dejando al ruin regente clavado sobre un grueso tronco de árbol, poniendo así, fin a una terrible era de oscuridad. El héroe volvió a la cámara, y halló sólo al conde que aguardaba despedirse, éste le reveló que había mandado a Eliza al futuro para protegerla, nuevamente le pidió perdón por sus actos, lo tomó de las manos y lo enteró de cuánto amor sentía por él, y cerró los ojos, iniciando así su viaje por las aguas del inframundo. Daniel se lamentó con amargura y dolor sobre el cadáver, todavía tibio, de Lucio; por reiterada ocasión lloró la muerte de éste; entonces dispuso aquel lugar para su última morada, acomodó el cuerpo sobre el lecho de piedra, le colocó el espejo entre sus frías manos, dio un beso sobre sus mejillas ya pintadas con la paleta del Hades, y selló la tumba con el fervor de sus honestos rezos. Devolvió la espada del fulgor eterno a Urganda y regresó al castillo para comunicar la triste noticia. Los honores por la partida del conde y de la reina se hicieron con toda estima y cortesía. Una vez pasado el duelo por la muerte, Lord Daniel comunicó al rey su deseo de ir en búsqueda de Eliza, le habló con sinceridad acerca de su corazón y pidió ser relevado de su cargo con respecto a la corona. El rey conmovido, concedió su bendición; entregó la custodia del Grial y activó la magia del orbe, con una sonrisa dijo adiós a su padre para irse siglos adelante en la historia, con la promesa del reencontrarse con el amor.


	12. Money, Money, Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Money, money, money; must be funny in the rich man’s world. Money, money, money; always sunny in the rich man’s world... ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 12. Money, Money, Money**

—Ya estamos por llegar —dijo Christopher mirando el GPS—. No falta mucho.

—Eso llevas diciéndome desde hace dos horas, cuando entramos a carretera. ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Thomas asomando el codo por la ventana de la camioneta.

—Ya lo verás, es un lugar maravilloso. Pasaremos un increíble fin de semana. Tú y yo, sin que nadie nos moleste. Aislados en una hermosa cabaña, te va a encantar.

—¿Qué? ¿Aislados? ¿El fin de semana? No es posible, mañana tengo ensayo en el teatro.

Christopher quitó la vista del volante para observarlo unos instantes. —¡Oh, vamos! Eres Tom Willdeston, pueden darte ciertas concesiones, saben que muchas personas irán al teatro únicamente para verte a ti. Yo iré sólo por esa razón.

—Tú porque subestimas el poder de Shakespeare. Pero, hablando en serio, Chris no puedo ausentarme de la ciudad, los ensayos son muy importantes, todo esto lo es, sabes cuánto significan los escenarios para mí.

Christopher apretó los puños contra el volante antes de rebatir. —¿Y esto, no lo es?

—No deberías comparar aspectos y cosas que no van de la mano. Adoro pasar el tiempo contigo, pero no puedo faltar a mis compromisos…

—¿Y los míos qué? Yo los dejé sólo para estar contigo y ahora, ¿me sales con esto? No quería decírtelo, pero viendo tu actitud. Tuve que inventarme unos asuntos aquí, pedirle a Liam que me ayudara para tener unos días libres, estoy retrasando la filmación en España, deje a mi familia allá; estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, de verdad, me interesa hacer que esto funcione, por ti, por mí, por los dos.

Thomas huyó la mirada hacia la campiña que adornaba el camino. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndole al viento chocarle las mejillas. Él y Christopher tenían un año en esa situación. El inicio fue tan candoroso y dulce, no soportaban estar alejados uno del otro, los encuentros furtivos se daban en abundancia. Las ansias por devorarse con besos y caricias lascivas eran descomunales. No hubo espacio del departamento de Thomas que no hubiera sido usado en el rito amoroso, el cuarto de lavado tenía cierta preferencia. Inclusive, Christopher pidió enmendarse repitiendo la experiencia bondage, donde él permaneció atado mientras Thomas lo rasuraba utilizando el traje de cuero rojo que Bob Dowsly le había regalado, puesto que a Christopher le provocaba un singular placer verlo de tal manera. Después de aquel evento, el traje quedó inservible. El calor de sus cuerpos unidos los embriagaba al grado de la locura, en ocasiones la pasión era tan recia que llegaban a lastimarse con mordidas y arañazos, la ropa desgarrada, e incluso algunos golpes ligeros. Las ansias aumentaban con cada enlace, era como si no quedaran satisfechos, como si el hambre por sí mismos se hiciera más feroz conforme avanzaban, entre más se abstuvieran uno del otro, mayor era el arrojo y la furia. Finalmente la promoción de _LORD: The Obscurantism_  les dio el pretexto para darle rienda suelta a sus deseos, reuniéndolos en una serie de viajes que no parecían de trabajo, si no carnales. Dormían juntos, usaban los atuendos casi iguales, adoptaban las mismas posturas, se complementaban mutuamente más allá de la hermandad. Para el mundo, eran los mejores amigos, nadie sospechaba la verdad silenciada tras las puertas de las habitaciones de los distintos hoteles; que en los albores de la alcoba eran epicúreos, insaciables,  incontrolables, frenéticos, excesivos, bestiales y hasta violentos. El delirio fue tal, que Christopher no tardó en convertirse en receptor de Thomas.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido tan deleitable como el sexo, ocurrieron otros acontecimientos que intentaban ahogarse en las voluptuosas memorias, que deseaban matarse en el olvido, pero se rehusaban a abandonarlos. Una de esas fue en la premier de _Prince Iro 3_ , a la cual fueron invitados por Bob Dowsly, aunque el contrato con Malwer de cierta forma los obligaba, ellos preferían verlo como una atención hacia éste. Thomas había aprendido, desde hace mucho a controlar sus sentimientos, pocas veces se dejaba arrastrar por sus compulsivas órdenes, pero tras Christopher estos parecían no obedecerle. Aunque sonriera toda la noche y su amabilidad natural estuviera presente, no dejaba de incomodarle, como nunca antes, la presencia de Elkie. Procuraba ser atento con ella al tiempo que evitaba entablar una conversación formal. Afortunadamente, Christopher no los dejó solos ni un momento, quizás por un lejano temor a una confrontación; la duda pujante en su mente suscitada por la atención de éste, era por desconocer a quien de los dos protegía, si le prevenía el mal trago a él o a ella.

De no haber sido por Ben, quien respondía a sus mensajes con prontitud, Thomas hubiera enloquecido para cuando Bob Dowsly apareció, echando mano de su facilidad discursiva logró sacarlo de tan angustiosa situación, no sin antes haber hecho una espectacular entrada y haber soltado cierta cantidad de halagos a la mayoría de los asistentes en la mesa. —Debes estar muy jodido Willdeston para permanecer con la mente cuerda sentado en ese sitio y pretender esa jovialidad tuya. Debo decir que jamás imaginé ver a las dos señoras Hentzwood conviviendo felizmente, esto es igual a esos matrimonios de oriente donde pueden tener esposas al por mayor.

Thomas lo observó con cierto enfado.

—Con un “gracias Bob, me salvaste el pellejo” es suficiente. No hay necesidad de esas miradas asesinas, mejor úsalas con el hombre rubio de tu mesa. Déjame preguntarte algo, finalmente lo consiguió, ¿ya duermes con él, no es así?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tom, por favor, no soy un idiota. Ok, a veces lo soy, pero justo ahora no. Sólo un imbécil o un ciego, no se daría cuenta, además los he visto en sus últimas entrevistas y ¡fiuuu! Usted señor, no puede ocultar su devoción por Saint Chris número dos. Él tiene un poco más de mesura, aunque cuando le gana la emoción no repara en gastos. No te voy a negar que me siento sumamente decepcionado de ti, pensé que escucharías mis consejos, créeme te hubieras evitado toda esta situación. Aunque me duela, no puedo vivir la vida por ti, sin embargo, aprenderás algo sensato de toda esta locura.

 —Gracias Bob —expresó Thomas bebiendo un trago de la copa que cargaba consigo—. Mejor cuéntame tú, ¿cómo te va? ¿Has visto a David, a Chris número uno?

—Cuanta mórbida curiosidad señor Willdeston, ¿acaso su madre no le enseñó buenos modales? Contestando a su primera pregunta, supongo que bien. Podré descansar lo que resta del año de esta mierda de superhéroes. A David —dio un trago de whisky— lo veo seguido, hemos estado haciendo lo mismo que tú y Chris, aunque he aprendido a dejar de idealizarlo. Sabes es el problema cuando te enamoras, le adjudicas al amado cualidades que tal vez no tenga, pero tu aseguras que si las tiene y hasta alegas que por dichas cualidades lo amas. Pero, la realidad es una hija de perra que se encarga de ponerte los pies sobre la tierra. Respecto a Chris número uno, somos buenos amigos, por ahora le va mejor solo y hablamos de vez en cuando, es todo.

—Entonces, ¿no hay progresos con David? —Esbozó sin mirarlo.

—¡Oh! Desde luego que los hay, antes me creía incapaz de poder negarme a sus deseos mientras me sonreía. Ahora comienzo a desarrollar cierta inmunidad. A veces debes ser duro con ellos, porque cuando se lo das todo en bandeja de plata dejan de esforzarse, lo peor es que creen que lo hacen y te culpan si las cosas no funcionan. “Tú situación es más sencilla Bob”, “eres demasiado egoísta Bob”, “si pudieras entenderme un poco más Bob”. Si al final del día sigo a su lado será porque realmente lo quiero. Verás, estas cuestiones sentimentales siempre son complicadas, más aún cuando involucran a un hombre con compromisos, hasta cierto punto lo jode todo. Súmale este fastuoso mundo en el que nos desenvolvemos, tan reluciente y banal, la mayor parte del tiempo seguimos en el papel, pocas veces podemos ser nosotros mismos, ahora que tu rostro es conocido por casi todo el globo terráqueo lo entenderás mejor, tu vida jamás volverá a ser igual. Aunque el sol siempre parece brillar, y que la diversión nunca acaba, al final es una mentira. A David no le gusta el papel que interpreta a mi lado, pese a que eso nos llene de felicidad a ambos, él no quiere ser señalado. Te sorprenderías cuanto atemoriza cargar con el estigma homosexual, muchos pueden defender la causa, pero son pocos los que en realidad la viven. Si hoy me declarara homosexual sería un escándalo más en mi carrera, no temo que se vaya al carajo, hoy la fuerza de mi nombre me protege. No fue fácil construirlo, pero los sacrificios valieron la pena, ahora puedo darme el lujo de exigir y demandar. ¿Supiste cuántos ceros aumentaron a mi cheque los de la Malwer por hacer estas últimas películas?, todos se beneficiaron con mis quejas. Para ser honesto, estoy cansado de esto, no quiero seguir por esa línea, y no es por miedo al encasillamiento, simplemente ya estoy aburrido, quiero avanzar. Es halagador encontrarme reproducido en mercancía y demás mierdas…

—Yo tengo mi propia pizza. La consigues en los supermercados.

—¿Una pizza? ¿Quién la compraría? Cuestionamiento absurdo, ignóralo. Es un buen inicio, quizás, más adelante hasta tengas un día conmemorativo. La gente es muy amorosa, los niños son lo mejor de todo. Pero no quiero únicamente esto, no voy a ser recordado por el egocéntrico Príncipe Iro, anhelo seguir desafiándome, y estas películas ya no lo son, quiero seguir superándome a mí mismo y sé que aquí no lo conseguiré. Aunque las historias sean interesantes no sucede más, siempre carecen de algo, sólo me resta cumplir con las últimas dos entregas de _The Servants_ y no volveré a poner mi firma en nada de superhéroes, la edad y mi situación no son las adecuadas para seguir con esto. Además, si mañana se me antojara gritarle al mundo mi gusto por los varones, tendría que inventarme algún noviazgo, incluso hasta casarme para callar rumores, al menos mientras dure mi contrato con Malwer, porque, así como son complacientes, también son exigentes y no me gustaría enfrentarme con ellos en el área legal. En ocasiones, es mejor cerrar los ciclos con mesura y con total cordura.

—¿Declararías abiertamente ser gay?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Sería divertido.

—¿Divertido?

—Sí, imagínate la consternación de todos. Tal vez perdería seguidores y ganaría otros más. Pero en estos momentos, no me interesa enterar al mundo de toda mi vida, con que sepan parte de ella es suficiente para que emitan sus juicios, y me odien o me idealicen. Todos creen conocerte y al final, te das cuenta que ni siquiera tú mismo te conoces bien.

Bob terminó el whisky, centró los ojos en Thomas para inducirlo a virar la cara y mirarlo de frente. —Tom —dijo tras conseguir su objetivo— lo que sea que hagas con Chris número dos, déjalo ahora que puedes, no esperes a estar sumido y perdido. Eres un buen tipo, demasiado idealista, pero puedes conseguir a alguien mejor. No hay cavidad para ti en esa mesa, al menos no como lo que tú quieres. Sólo obsérvalos, y hazte esta sencilla pregunta, “¿yo qué soy?”.

Y la pregunta le perforó la cabeza el resto de la noche. Bob Dowsly tenía la habilidad de afectarlo con sus palabras, o tal vez era la voz de la experiencia advirtiéndole sobre su mala elección. Se había prometido a sí mismo arriesgarse más con Christopher, pero ¿hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo?, ¿hasta dónde era sano decir: suficiente, lo intenté?, ¿cuándo sería el momento adecuado para claudicar?

Thomas pidió otro whisky mientras examinaba a Christopher con su esposa, ambos lucían tan felices y complacidos que sintió una fría daga en el corazón, una cruel decepción. Se imaginaba igual a un embustero ladrón, robando la riqueza de alguien más. Bebió de un impulso el vaso completo, sintiendo la potencia del alcohol y el roble. ¿Por qué desertar era tan difícil? Sus emociones se agolpaban sin piedad en su mente, una terrible envidia lo invadió y temió que su piel se tornara tan verde como sus ojos, desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, pero sus pupilas siempre acababan en aquel lugar. Ojalá el amanecer lo sorprendiera y pudiera liberarlo de su agonía como lo hizo con aquella que se convirtió en espuma de mar cuando se supo no correspondida. Cerró los ojos para detener la vorágine y regresar al presente.

—Deberías parar —declaró Thomas— no voy a ir más lejos.

—¿Qué? ¿No estarás hablando en serio, o sí?

—Debemos regresar a la ciudad.

—¿Estás jodiéndome? ¿Por qué?

—No siempre se trata de ti, Chris. Ya te lo dije, mañana tengo ensayo, no puedo faltar porque la siguiente semana me voy a China para promocionar la película.

—Me hubieras advertido de tus prioridades antes —gruñó.

—Tú me hubieras informado de tus planes. Pensé que nos quedaríamos en casa, y…

—¿Tu casa? Imposible, alguien podría vernos, una visita inesperada, alguna de tus hermanas, de ninguna manera; en estos momentos ni a ti, ni a mí nos conviene el escándalo.

—Tienes razón —dijo con tono seco. Guardó silencio unos minutos y después continuó—. Dime una cosa Chris, ¿yo qué soy?

—¿Qué eres?

—Para ti, ¿qué soy? —Declaró con seriedad.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Y al momento piso el freno. La camioneta se detuvo abruptamente. Christopher apagó el motor, giró la cabeza para examinarlo con atención, y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, continuó. —Tú has puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Jamás imaginé sentir celos tan fuertes a causa de nadie, ni siquiera con mis hermanos, entonces apareciste tú para volverme un desagradable posesivo. Sabes, en ocasiones eres como un vicio, y creo que debería conseguirme un mal hábito para variar, no sé, tal vez fumar, lo odias, lo sé, pero podría usarlo para irritarte cuando discutamos. La verdad es que, todo es tan nuevo para ti como para mí. Voy a ciegas igual que tú, nada de lo que conozco sirve contigo y estoy jodido. Pero estás aquí, a mi lado y quiero seguir intentándolo.

Thomas fue bañado por una luz celestial, aquellos ojos lo iluminaron e hirieron a la misma vez, las pupilas de Christopher célicas y transparentes decían más que sus palabras. Thomas no lo resistió, lo besó impulsivamente, instándolo a un abrazo asfixiante, no tardó en acelerar sus movimientos y apresurar sus caricias. —Espera —dijo Christopher— debemos volver ahora, eso quieres ¿no? Tranquilo, te lo suplico, guarda esas emociones, no las desperdiciemos aquí.

—Cállate —ordenó Thomas. Christopher obedeció—. Siempre he sido un blanco fácil ¿no es así? Como un juego de niños. Lo recuerdo bien, hace unos años, cuanto te vi por primera vez; una conversación ligera y corta como ésta, una sonrisa, una mirada como esa y me atrapaste. Aún sigo sin comprender qué me hiciste y cómo me metí en esto, se suponía que yo dominaba mis emociones, y me comporto peor que un adolescente. Y tengo este miedo absurdo al tenerte lejos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué seguimos detenidos? ¡Arranca!

Christopher sonrió maliciosamente al dar vuelta a la llave para echar a andar la camioneta, pisó el acelerador, las llantas rechinaron sobre el asfalto y dejando una ligera polvareda se alejaron. Hubieron llegado después de varios minutos más, era una cabaña alejada de la ciudad, rememoraba la casa de Islandia. Thomas sabía que Christopher podía ser muy aprensivo con los recuerdos, porque los dotaba de una significación especial para sí mismo. —En realidad si seremos tú y yo —comentó Thomas— podríamos ser presa fácil para un asesino en serie, hasta la señal del teléfono celular falla. Tengo miedo.

—¿Del asesino de las cabañas? —Dijo Christopher sacando las bolsas de papel llenas con provisiones.

—No, de ti.

—¿De mí? —Preguntó juguetón—. No haré nada que no me pidas, lo prometo.

Thomas sonrió y lo jaló hasta conducirlo al interior de la casa, un beso suculento los estimuló a sacarse la ropa de inmediato, mantenerse encima del otro era su delirio, pero el teléfono de Christopher los interrumpió.

—Creí que nadie nos buscaría aquí —comentó Thomas deteniendo las caricias.

—Es Liam —y se disculpó por tener que atender la llamada, pues no podía posponerla. Levantó su camiseta del suelo, mientras se la ponía, salió al cobertizo.

Thomas, resignado, fue a la cocina para acomodar las provisiones. Puso las bolsas sobre la alacena y desempacó su contenido. Por una de las ventanas, sin desearlo él, comenzó a enterarse de la conversación. Cuando escuchó la índole de las palabras y el matiz de la voz, lo supo, no era el agente Liam, sino Elkie. Apoyó las manos en la barra de la cocina al testiguar las artificiosas y detalladas explicaciones que le daba. Una culpa y una vergüenza le hicieron peso, seguida de una rabia producto de saberse engañado, no sólo Christopher le ocultaba su nueva paternidad, también las llamadas de su esposa; porque, qué era él después de todo, se había resistido hasta ahora a un título, y aunque se negara un nombre, se dio cuenta que si necesitaba uno. Se justificaba en la pureza de sus sentimientos y seguía excusándose del requisito, pero al verlo ser el marido de aquella mujer, no pudo mantener su mentira consigo mismo. Se alejó de ahí buscando tranquilidad, fue al baño para humedecer su rostro antes de que el llanto lo hiciera. Al mirarse al espejo se desconoció.

—¿Quién eres Tom? —Y evocó las palabras de su hermana Elinor—. Te desconozco completamente. ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? No estoy reprobando tu atracción por él, si no la atadura que lo envuelve. Es un hombre casado, ¿a caso olvidaste quién eres? Tanta fama te ha sorbido los sesos, ¿y ahora te crees el rey del mundo? Capaz de hacer y deshacer a tu antojo. ¿Has pensado en su esposa y familia, o sólo en ti? ¿Olvidaste nuestra propia experiencia y qué difícil fue enfrentarla? Eres un hombre maduro, Tom, no puedes comportarte como un jovencito enamorado que exime su conducta en el nombre del amor. Si él te ama, ¿por qué sigue con su esposa? Escuchaste a su hermano, están esperando otro hijo, sigue haciendo su vida y tú, ¿qué haces en la de él?, te lo has siquiera preguntado. ¿Qué eres tú para él? ¿Te presume orgulloso o te esconde igual a un oscuro secreto?

Elinor hablaba así, porque hacía un mes que habían encontrado a Leo en el centro comercial, quien iba con las hijas de Harry. Thomas y su hermana estaban buscando un juego de toallas para el baño, Leo los avistó desde el departamento de bebés, y tras saludarlos con cortesía, declaró el motivo de su presencia.

—He venido con mis sobrinas, las hijas de Harry, de compras. Harry será papá de nuevo y quiero hacerle un obsequio a Sophia, su esposa.

—Veo que Harry sigue sin perder el tiempo —dijo Thomas.

Todos rieron ligeramente.

—Sí así es. Están felices porque al fin tendrán un niño. Él y Sophia quieren llamarlo Sam.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —comentó Elinor.

—Sí, todos están ciertamente emocionados. Y más porque, quien no tarda en darnos una noticia de esta clase es Chris, él te lo confirmará después, pero creo que Elkie también está embarazada.

Thomas trató de sonreír, pero una inexplicable aflicción lo invadió. Elinor lo observó, y no queriendo evidenciarlo delante de Leo, tomó las riendas de la conversación dándole así unos minutos para recuperarse. Una vez asimilada la noticia, Thomas pudo finalizar el encuentro con la misma cortesía del inicio. Aunque Elinor era prudente, esta vez no podía permanecer al margen, caracterizada por su sensatez, optó por expresar, sin rodeos, su inquietud. Ella ya imaginaba el origen de la tristeza, desde hace mucho tenía una vaga idea, pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Thomas se sinceró, en un momento de vulnerabilidad, porque hasta ahora, únicamente Ben estaba enterado de la nueva situación con Christopher. La noticia fue recibida por Elinor, peor de lo que pensó. Su hermana no juzgó la nueva preferencia por los de su mismo género, pero si el compromiso de Christopher. Elinor había sido dura e implacable con él en contadas ocasiones, y aquel momento, fue uno de ellos. —No eres más que un pobre hombre con las ínfulas subidas. Todos te dicen guapo y talentoso, te colocan en un hermoso pedestal cual dios al que suponen los milagros de la vida, pero no dejas de ser un efímero personaje que se extinguirá tan rápido como ascendió.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Tom, ¿todo bien? —Preguntó Christopher— Sal de ahí y continuemos donde nos quedamos.

Thomas suspiró, volteó y giró la manija, Christopher lo jaló hacia sus brazos, encerrándolo entre ellos. — _Si yo profano con mi mano indigna_ —declaro deslizándose entre los muslos de aquél— _este santuario, mi castigo es éste: ¡Mis labios peregrinos se disponen a borrar el contacto con un beso!_

— _Injusto con tu mano, peregrino eres, porque ella se mostró devota_ —dijo Thomas intentando memorizar el diálogo shakesperiano que Christopher había iniciado, mientras recibía el contacto febril de su boca—. _No olvides que los santos tienen manos y que se tocan una mano y otra y palma a palma en el sagrado beso de los romeros en la romería._

— _¿No tienen labios, santos y romeros?_

— _Sólo para rezar…_

— _Entonces, dulce santo, que los labios hagan también lo que las manos hacen! ¡Ellos ruegan, concédeles la gracia y así no desesperen de su fe!_

— _Los santos no se mueven, aunque otorguen._

— _¡Entonces no te muevas, que mis ruegos van a obtener la gracia que esperaban! ¡Ahora por la gracia de tus labios quedan mis labios libres de pecado!_

— _Ahora tu pecado está en mis labios…_

— _¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Qué culpa deliciosa me reprochas! ¡Tienes que devolverme mi pecado!_

Thomas percibió el aderezo declamatorio ofensivo. Hace apenas unos minutos, Christopher había hecho uso de su galanteo con Elkie, y ahora él sentía esa cualidad como una daga punzante. Con cuál de los dos, las palabras se volvían verdad o falacia. La duda de aquella noche regresó para ofuscarlo. Las caricias de Christopher, sus abrazos, sus declaraciones resultaban repugnantes sobre su piel y oídos. Su respiración se agitó hasta lanzar un gritó único. —¡Basta! Dejemos esta absurda declamación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me gusta.

—Es Shakespeare…

—Sí, pero esa obra no es de mis favoritas. Además, debes leer con atención, porque no deja de ser una tragedia. Quizás, si Julieta lo hubiera pensado dos veces, la historia hubiera tenido un final diferente. En todo caso, prefiero la poesía.

—Prometo repasar unos versos la próxima ocasión —expresó Christopher, quien recordó los consejos de Leo sobre la elocuencia amorosa. Pese a ser el más pequeño de los tres, éste poseía una vasta experiencia en relaciones sentimentales, pues desde muy joven había sido enamoradizo. Leo lo había convencido de exagerar un poco el discurso y ataviar más las locuciones, porque eso brindaba mayor afección entre los amantes y reforzaba los sentimientos que no pueden expresarse con acciones o detalles. Christopher no dudó de su aseveración, porque él no era tan efusivo como quisiera, a veces recurría a los excesos para darse a entender, por ello se acercó a Thomas, queriendo reanudar su atención.

—¿Puedes mantenerte quieto unos instantes? —Dijo retrocediendo.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Te sucede algo?

—No.

—Claro que sí —musitó Christopher—. Dime la verdad.

—¿La verdad? Es gracioso que tú me la pidas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no creo que conozcas el significado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Maldición —dijo moviendo la cabeza y mirándolo con dureza—. No pretendas, conmigo no es necesario que lo hagas.

—No pretendo nada —comentó acercándose—, bueno quizás sólo convencerte de ir a la cama, no precisamente a descansar.

Thomas desvió la mirada y suspiró. —Recuerdo esa misma actitud hace un año, cuando tu hija se gestaba en el vientre de su madre. Supongo que los embarazos te afectan las hormonas a ti también.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué has empezado a mentirme?

—No lo hago.

—Ocultarme las cosas es casi como mentirme.

—Son términos distintos.

—Pero de la misma naturaleza, ambos nacen en el engaño.

—No te estoy engañando, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Thomas lo observó atento, queriendo escudriñar el azul de sus pupilas. Christopher lo examinó de igual manera, el verde ígneo en sus ojos le hizo saber que aquello no sería una simple discusión, pero no se atrevió a iniciarla, por lo cual se quedó callado, sólo mirándolo. Thomas se desesperaba conforme la paciencia de aquél emergía.

—¿Desde cuándo le das a Liam tantas explicaciones y le hablas con tal afecto? —Cuestionó Thomas manteniéndose estático—. Escoge bien tus palabras, porque podrían ser las últimas. Usas los mismos artilugios con ella y conmigo. ¿A quién de los dos le mientes?

—A ninguno.

—¡Carajo!

—¿Qué quieres escuchar, entonces? ¿Qué le miento a ella?

—Quiero la verdad, ¿puedes decírmela? Estoy cansado de fingimientos, no puedo imaginar siquiera que estés actuando cuando estamos juntos. Verte hacer esas maniobras, fue… ¿Ese eres tú? ¿Un timador y embustero?

—¡Es mi esposa, Tom! ¿Qué se supone que deba decirle? Según tú, ¿cómo debería tratarla? ¿Ignorándola, viéndola con desagrado y hastío? Es la madre de mi hija…

—De tus hijos dirás, ¿acaso no están esperando otro?

—¿Qué, cómo te enteraste?

—No es importante el cómo; me lo estabas ocultando por un extraño motivo, el cual no sé si quiero averiguar. Pero, primero necesito oírte, háblame de tu verdad, porque una duda me está carcomiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Contéstame, por favor. Si me conociste a mí, antes que a ella, si fui yo quien, en el invierno, hizo germinar en ti aquel sentimiento, tan fuerte y dulce que en el verano maduró en profundo amor, ¿por qué? Dime el motivo, quiero y necesito saberlo, ¿por qué, Chris?, ¿por qué te uniste a alguien que no era yo? ¿Por qué nos condenaste a este cruel sufrimiento? ¡Por qué!

—¿De nuevo estás jodiéndome? ¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso ahora? Vinimos aquí para relajarnos, olvidarnos del mundo, disfrutar de la compañía del otro y…

—Porque, estúpidamente, creí que podría conformarme; que sería suficiente con unas migas, pero empiezo a anhelar más, no quiero simples instantes, ni un fin de semana donde pretendamos existir sólo los dos. Porque es imposible, no puedo ser únicamente Tom y tú no puedes ser Chris. La fama contenida en nuestros nombres es un gran impedimento. Yo deseo un futuro, y esconderme como un ladrón para amarte no es mi ideal, tú no puedes dármelo. Tienes momentos para mí, y ya no los deseo. Yo te quiero de tiempo completo. Y no puedo tenerte, lo sé. Soy egoísta también, ahora lo entiendo. Y lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Estoy harto de compartirte, de verte partir cada día, de darme cuenta cuán feliz eres al lado de tu familia. Por eso respóndeme, ¿por qué te casaste primero y me confesaste tu amor después? ¿Acaso me castigas por alguna razón que desconozco? ¿Cuál fue mi crimen?

—¿Ahora eres la víctima y yo tu verdugo?

—El amor y la guerra son acontecimientos de igual carácter, como juegos de azar donde se gana o se pierde. Es simple y sencillo, incluso entre tú y yo, _the winner takes it all_. Sólo me pregunto, ¿qué perderé aparte del corazón y el juicio?

—Demonios…

—Es un principio básico, el amado y el amante. Eres mi amado y soy tu amante. Pero, ¿yo soy tu amado y tú eres mi amante?

—¿Por qué siempre cuestionas mis sentimientos y la veracidad de ellos? No puedes aceptar que te ame a mi manera, debe ser a la tuya, si no es así, entonces no es real —respiró y luego gruñó—, está bien, Tom. Dime cómo es que debo amarte, cuál es la forma correcta de hacerlo, dame el puto manual paso a paso para amar a Tom Willdeston.

Thomas lo volvió a examinar, Christopher permanecía en su estado paciente, al parecer le estaba permitiendo liberarse. Tal pasividad, lejos de calmarlo hizo todo lo contrario. Thomas, quien hasta ahora había permanecido inmóvil, empezó a dar síntomas de desesperación, la punta del pie chocaba cada cierto tiempo contra el suelo, sus dedos se rozaban las yemas entre sí, y su respiración aumentaba.

—Estoy intentando tener sensatez —dijo poniéndose la mano sobre la sien—, porque hace mucho que no la tengo.

—¿Por qué ya no quieres intentarlo?

—Esto no está funcionando

—¡Porque tú no quieres que funcione!

—La gente está cansada de esforzarse.

—No, la gente se acostumbra a no esforzarse.

—¿Y qué vamos a conseguir con todo esto, Chris? ¡Qué! ¿Más mentiras y pretensiones? ¿Iremos a un lugar más lejano la próxima vez? Y cuando no exista otro sitio donde podamos estar, ¿qué pasará?

—¡Maldición! ¡Nos vemos todo lo que puedo! —Dijo perdiendo la compostura, y percatándose que Thomas hablaba en serio.

—Te he visto con tu esposa, Chris. Tú no me necesitas de esta manera, no hay cavidad en tu vida para un amante, eres feliz así. ¿Por qué elegiste andar este camino, si ya has construido tu futuro?

—No quieres saberlo —dijo riendo cínicamente—, no me presiones más con esa respuesta, porque de un vez te prevengo, no te va a gustar lo que de mi labios se pronuncie.

—Si es la verdad, créeme, no tiene por qué complacerme. Al final, será la sinceridad la que cuente. Empieza siendo honesto contigo, luego conmigo, no me finjas más, dime, ¿por qué te casaste?

—¡Muy bien! —Exclamó exaltado y alzando la voz—. Porque tú no eras mi sueño, ¿qué esperabas Tom, que te llevara a casa y te presentara con mis padres? Apenas y te vi unos momentos aquel día, pasamos unos meses juntos que parecían más un sueño que una realidad. Nos llevábamos bien, nos entendimos al instante, ¿pero qué más teníamos? Una mediana amistad. Tú eras atento, correcto, sereno y hasta indiferente en ciertos casos, ¿qué debía pensar o hacer? Con Elkie encontré algo palpable y verdadero, estable y duradero. Ella estuvo ahí para mí mientras tú te enredabas con Candice, con Ben y no me extraña que hasta con el mismo Bob Dowsly. En ocasiones eres tan distante y frío, aunque sonrías y lances miradas llenas de ternura, eres un misterio, un mensaje codificado que pocos logran entender, de apariencia extrovertida y transparente, pero con más secretos que el maldito triángulo de las bermudas, entonces, ¿quién sería el mentiroso y embustero? ¿Cómo sentirme capaz de amar a una persona así? ¿Para qué arriesgarme si la batalla estaba perdida?

Thomas sintió los ojos humedecerse, pero el orgullo no los dejó derramarse. Christopher prosiguió.

—No sé qué esperabas de mí. ¿No te basta con las cosas tal y como están? Yo no puedo ser de otra manera. No soy así, para ti ha sido fácil encarar todo esto, pero yo no soy así. No es la imagen que quiero proyectar. ¿Sabes cuántas puertas se nos van a cerrar si decimos la verdad entre tú y yo? Hemos tocado la cima, ha sido un gran sacrificio para ambos, no podemos simplemente tirarlo todo por la borda. Los dos iniciamos esto juntos y vamos a terminarlo igual. Por el momento, debemos mantenerlo así, aún no es nuestro momento. Quizás, más adelante, cuando tengamos mayor peso en este ámbito y sigamos haciendo películas de éxito…

—Ya no quiero hacer más de estas películas —dijo fingiendo serenidad—, un burdo espectáculo, productos de la cultura popular y momentánea, sublevadas por la mercadotecnia y el consumismo. Estoy cansado y asqueado. Si tú quieres ser Lord Daniel para el resto de tu vida y ser recordado de esa forma, por mí está bien.

—No seas injusto. Tengo otros proyectos. A principio del año, hice la biografía del piloto de carreras, y ahora estoy grabando la del capitán de altamar…

—Y en todas ellas veo a Lord Daniel, siempre con una espada en las manos —exhaló—. Gracias al cielo, podré descansar de ese mundo de superhéroes y villanos. Yo necesito alejarme de toda esa mierda.

—¿De toda esa mierda o de mí?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Dijo avistando el incendiario índigo que se formaba en el iris de los ojos de Christopher.

—Escucha Tom…

—Ya no quiero hablar.

—Querías que yo lo hiciera ¿no?, escúchame porque aún no he terminado.

—Ahora todo es historia —expresó dando unos pasos hacia atrás—, ya jugué todas mis cartas, tú igual y este juego parece inacabable, el amigo o el amante.

Thomas le dio la espalda, buscando con el rabillo del ojo una habitación en la cual pudiera encuartelarse, siguió por el corredor y se encerró tras la primera puerta que encontró. Christopher se pasó las manos por la cabeza, gruñó y se injurió, porque se dio cuenta que no sólo habían sido honestos, sino también crueles. Se asió los cabellos, seguido de unos manotazos contra la cabeza. Desesperado, salió al cobertizo azotando la puerta y dando unos pasos gigantescos. Observó el teléfono celular, ansioso por pedir ayuda, si tuviera las agallas para llamar a Harry, pero la última ocasión, habían reñido. Christopher pensó que tal vez algo en él los incitaba a la pelea. Apretó el móvil con fuerza, como las palabras de su hermano lo hacían con su memoria.

—¿Qué esperas que diga, Chris? No estoy de acuerdo, ¿cómo podría mirar a Elkie a la cara siendo alcahuete de todo esto?

—¿Estás juzgándome de nuevo?

—Desde luego que no, pero tampoco puedo apoyarte. ¿Por qué sigues avanzando con ella si tu dicha está con Tom? Te estás comportando como un verdadero idiota. ¿No piensas en Elkie y en tus hijos? El matrimonio y la familia no son un juego del que te aburres y puedes dejarlo cuando quieras, hieres y lastimas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Pero yo estoy feliz con mi familia, adoro a mi hija y ansió la llegada de los otros. Pero también lo quiero a él, deseo estar con Tom, no puedo prescindir de él. Sería como arrancarme los sentidos.

—¡Dios! —Exclamó Harry—. Piénsalo bien Chris, porque esos sentimientos que tienes por Tom, tal vez no sean lo que crees. Lo admiras demasiado, has empezado a imitarle algunos gestos y modos. No sé, lo veo más como un capricho que como otra cosa.

—No es un capricho.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya te lo dije, no puedo dejarlo fuera. Ni tampoco está en mi mente abandonar a mi familia.

—Vivir dos vidas no es sano.

—Todos los actores tenemos y vivimos distintas vidas, las que interpretamos en la pantalla, la propia y la que hacemos para la audiencia. No podemos darnos la libertad que tiene la demás gente, debemos hacernos de cierta imagen y conservarla frente al público.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Yo trabajo toda la noche y todo el día para pagar las cuentas que debo pagar, y mi carácter, a pesar de lo que piensas, se ha mantenido intacto. Puedes ser tú mismo, sea cual sea tu profesión. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a mostrarte tal cual eres? ¿No te cansas de pretender todo el tiempo? Eres como esos hombres que buscan la suerte en el juego, viajan a las Vegas o a Mónaco, creyendo que la fortuna les llegará soplando y lanzando plegarias sobre un par de dados. Se debe trabajar y luchar por lo que uno quiere. La familia fue siempre una de mis metas, pero las tuyas ¿cuáles son? ¿Estás seguro que no cambiaron con el tiempo? No a todos nos satisfacen los mismos alcances, algunos tienen suficiente con poco y otros jamás se sienten plenos. Deja de fomentarte ilusiones que no existen y cuestiónate sobre qué deseas exactamente. Porque, yo conozco un Christopher muy distinto al que me habla ahora, cuando ese Christopher vuelva, búscame, porque éste es realmente desagradable.

Christopher regresó al presente y entró en la casa de nuevo. Fue hasta la puerta donde Thomas se había encerrado, deseaba tocar, pero no se atrevió. Contuvo su puño apretando los parpados contra sus ojos y puso su frente sobre la fría madera. Así permaneció tratando de adivinar los movimientos de aquél detrás de ésta.

Un ligero golpeteo, finalmente, se oyó sobre la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó Marianne a Thomas.

—Adelante —dijo con una mueca que se parecía a una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está Elinor?

—Se fue hace unos minutos. Hace mucho que no la veía tan enfadada.

—Me imagino que ya estás enterada.

—Te aclaro que ella no me dijo nada. Yo tenía mis sospechas y Elinor las suyas, ninguna hizo comentario alguno, pero ambas estábamos juntas cuando vimos una entrevista tuya con Chris. Elinor reconoció los síntomas, aquellos que tuviste con Cassandra, y bueno, lo demás sale sobrando.

—¿Vas a sermonearme también?

—No. Sólo te diré, no puedo creer que mi hermano tenga un novio más guapo que yo.

—Ehehehehehehe —rio—. Ni siquiera puedo llamarlo así. Lo importante del tuyo es su disposición. Siempre está para ti. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con él?

—Hasta ahora bien. No es tan apasionado como John, pero admito que me siento sumamente atraída por Brandon. Quizás no lea con vehemencia la poesía, pero tiene detalles magníficos conmigo. Puede ser desde una flor que vio en algún jardín, o una costosa gargantilla en el aparador de una joyería, pero siempre me trae en su mente y me lo hace saber. El otro día fuimos a cenar, y por una casualidad, nos encontramos con varios de sus ex compañeros del ejército. Me presentó ante todos de manera cordial y cariñosa, me sentí muy halagada, porque jamás me descuidó ni renegó de mi presencia. Al contrario, se llenaba de orgullo por llevarme de su brazo. Sabes cuán impulsiva y arrebatada puedo llegar a ser, Brandon lo sabe también. Él es templado y calmado, los dos nos complementamos en el otro sin perder nuestra propia identidad. No sé, hermanito, creo que estoy verdaderamente enamorada de él.

Thomas intentó sonreír en aquel instante, como si su hermana estuviera frente a él observándolo. Se asomó a la ventana y la campiña de colores marrones, perdió su gama otoñal para adoptar una grisácea y oscura. Los árboles parecían yermos, la tierra estéril y seca. El verano eterno del corazón se cubrió de hielo tan grueso e impenetrable igual al del ártico. Las lágrimas contenidas se congelaron en sus pupilas, las esperanzas de verde follaje se secaron hasta desaparecer, y el amor como un fruto demasiado maduro sin una mano que lo cortara para disfrutar de su sabor, acabó por caer de la rama, y contra el suelo se deshizo en pedazos. Thomas se derrumbó de bruces, convulsionado por el repentino invierno en su interior, sumido en un sueño sepulcral no pudo levantarse y correr a los brazos de la fulgurosa estrella, ponerse bajo su protección y rogarle que detuviera el gélido viento en su interior.

Pero, no podía salir y entregarse a Christopher, solicitar el refugio de su pecho y hundirse entre su carne hasta sosegar la algidez. Cerró los ojos y se dejó rodear por la oscuridad, no tardó en percibirse en medio de aquel cruce de cuatro caminos que habían pasado antes de llegar a la cabaña, tirado y con la amenaza de ser arrollado por una estampida automovilística, y ni siquiera así se puso en pie. Su conciencia estaba destrozada como un espejo hecho añicos, sin embargo, aún era capaz de distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Ansió la muerte. Se arrepintió. Pidió ayuda a una fuerza superior e incorpórea. Logró ponerse de pie mientras el sol desaparecía detrás de las montañas y al contemplarlo, se preguntó qué hacer.

—Vete de aquí. Abandónalo —le dijo su propia conciencia, que empezaba a reconstruirse.

—No, no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo. No. Sería como la muerte misma, puedo prescindir del aire que respiro, pero de él no. Definitivamente no.

—Sí puedes, déjalo.

—No, cállate no puedo. Déjame buscar el auxilio de alguien más, Ben me dará un buen consejo.

—No, únicamente tú debes ayudarte. Debes marcharte de su lado, no debes seguir importunándolo con esos sentimientos que excusas sinceros. Pues para él, quizás, sólo sean un mero capricho, un desvarío producto de la soledad y cercanía de ambos. Vete en seguida de este lugar. No puedo. Vete, déjalo ahora que aún tienes juicio. Necesito ayuda. No, ya te lo dije, tú puedes solo. Nadie más será la victima de tus propias acciones.

Se cubrió la cara horrorizado por aquella despiadada voz, caminó despacio hacia atrás lleno de miedo. La conciencia se alzó renovada, digna e intransigente. Inexorablemente agarró la pasión por los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón, pero escucharla declamar con febril bravura la desquició al punto de subir sus manos al cuello y comenzar a estrangularla. Después de unos segundos, la decapitó con vituperios y reprimendas. Thomas quedó inmóvil tras la condena a sus sentimientos y por la implacable ejecución. Pasó varios minutos antes de que pudiera recobrar la compostura.

Un breve mareo lo hizo reaccionar. Una punzada en el abdomen y en la frente lo condujo a quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrirla. Estuvo cerca de caer, cuando un calor conocido que le envolvió el brazo lo detuvo. Era Christopher, quien estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la habitación donde Thomas había permanecido guarecido todo el día.

—Al fin sales —dijo tratando de sonreír—, desde que te encerraste he permanecido paciente, queriendo escuchar indicios de movimiento o ruido, ni un atisbo de llanto. Un maldito minuto más y me hubiera sido imposible respetar esa puerta, ¡la habría derribado con los puños! Prefiero tus reclamos colmados de furia, que lloraras con fuerza entre mis brazos culpándome de todo, que incluso me golpearas con rencor. Pero has elegido un método eficaz para castigarme, sin lágrimas ni reproches. Tu cara está demacrada y tus ojos opacos, pero no hay señal de sollozo. Me atemoriza pensar que has reservado todo el dolor para tu corazón. Dime algo, Tom, lo que sea. Háblame. ¿No me insultarás? Hiéreme, ¿no vas a agredirme? ¡Insúltame! ¡Dime que soy una mierda! ¡Mándame al mismo infierno! No te quedes inmóvil, ido y mirándome con tranquilidad. No me propuse herirte Tom, entiéndelo, sólo intentaba ser honesto, pero no soy hábil con el discurso y las palabras, soy un bruto y un estúpido que carece de imaginación. Estoy en una situación atroz, comienzo a lastimar todo lo que amo, causo heridas mortales con mis decisiones apresuradas, soy como el padre que sobreprotege al hijo negándole la oportunidad del descubrimiento por sí mismo, o como la miel derramada sobre el paladar en exceso.

Hubo un largo silencio. Christopher lo examinaba para encontrar algún cambio, pero no lo halló. Así que prosiguió.

 —Soy un maldito hijo de perra, ¿no?

—No.

—Tom, ¡por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! Dímelo con toda franqueza, no temas usar la misma que yo, no importa cuán duro sea. No te calles nada.

—Me encantaría una taza de té…

Christopher exhaló un largo y profundo suspiro, entonces lo abrazó por los hombros, llevándolo hasta la cocina. Recordó que Thomas no había probado alimento desde la mañana, y le preparó una infusión de tila a la cual vertió un toque de brandy antes de entregársela, además de un baguette bien servido para que aquél recuperara las fuerzas. Thomas bebió sin advertir el alcohol, no hizo gesto alguno. Comió más de la mitad del baguette y pidió otra taza de té, pero Christopher le acercó un vaso con más brandy. Él jugueteó un poco antes de probarlo.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Preguntó Christopher con ternura.

—Sí, gracias.

Christopher sonrió, y con los dedos le acarició la mejilla con el mismo sentimiento en su voz. Pero Thomas esquivó el gesto moviendo la cabeza intempestivamente.

—¡Ahora! —Gritó— ¡Por qué me rechazas! ¿Te causo alguna clase de asco?

—Eres un hombre casado —musitó.

—Ya veo. Un repentino desagrado te ha invadido. Ya no quieres besar al marido de Elkie Pastrana, supongo piensas que con sus caricias tengo suficiente. Estás preparando mi muerte, ejecutando tu veredicto sobre mí de la forma más lenta y tortuosa. Por eso no me increpas, no te lamentas, solo aguardas a que enloquezca y sea yo mismo quien ponga final a mi miseria.

—Nada de eso es verdad.

—Si no te dije lo del embarazo de Elkie fue porque sé que sufres con ello. Aunque tu alma es bondadosa y se alegre por la noticia, también entiendo que otra parte sufre.

—Entre nosotros comienzan a darse las mentiras y los malos entendidos.

—Jamás te he mentido Tom. Desde que iniciamos con esto, nunca he hecho artificio alguno para enredarte. Si lo crees, te engañas. Ignoras como soy y la clase de amor que soy capaz de experimentar. Espero todo sea un malentendido, de lo contrario, me habrás herido cruelmente. Tom, Tom, Tom ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Desde hace meses lo vengo notando, ese cambio tuyo. ¿Te trastornó aquel viaje a África? ¿La cruda miseria humana lastimó tu espíritu? Permíteme curarlo, yo puedo sanarte —e intentó tocarlo de nuevo, pero Thomas lo evitó—. Aunque dudo que pueda hacer gran cosa con ese súbito repudio hacia mí. Me consideras peor que una alimaña.

—No. Simplemente… Ya no puedo permitirme más estos sentimientos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó ahí adentro? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

—Te amo.

—Entonces, ¿es posible que permanezcamos juntos sin demostrarnos la fuerza de nuestro cariño? ¿Serás frío y distante? Aún nos quedan proyectos juntos, las películas futuras, los estrenos y las promociones…

—Para mí se acabaron por ahora. Necesito un tiempo lejos de ellas.

—¿De ellas o de mí?

—Debo separarme de ti, Chris. Seguir mi vida en otra parte. Necesito de otro ambiente y otras personas.

—¿De quién? ¿Ben? ¿Bob Dowsly? Lo siento, perdóname. No sé ni lo que digo, ignora mis palabras. Por favor, no hagas caso a lo que dije. Lo he pensado mientras estabas allá dentro. Si el problema es nuestra fama, olvídala. Podemos tener una vida honorable y feliz. ¿Por qué mueves la cabeza, Tom? Entiende, por favor…

—Tienes una mujer, una hija y más descendencia en camino.

—No te preocupes por ello. Tú tienes un lugar en todo esto.

—El de tu amante.

—¿Por qué lo pronuncias con ese tono ruin? Es la molestia la que habla, por mis palabras de la tarde. Soy un idiota, aún no te he explicado la razón de ellas, déjame hacerlo, por favor. Verás las cosas de diferente manera cuando te cuente todo. Prometo ser cuidadoso con mi habla. Sólo escúchame, ¿quieres?

—Está bien —dijo desganado—. Habla cuanto y como quieras, seas razonable o no.

Christopher se mantenía en un estado de ánimo cambiante, podía ir de la más grande excitación producto de la rabia a la más profunda melancolía ocasionada por la incomprensión. Paseó un rato antes de volver a mirar a Thomas. Acercó una silla para estar frente a él, tomó asiento y hubo un largo silencio. Thomas se mantenía absorto con el movimiento cíclico del brandy en el fondo del vaso. Christopher suspiraba en ocasiones, quizás escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para su discurso.

—Sabes que —dijo golpeando las palmas de sus manos contra sus rodillas—, mejor te relataré una historia. Una que, tal vez, algún día alguien se anime a volver una película.

Thomas acabó con su entretenimiento al beber el líquido restante. Colocó el vaso sobre la barra y trató de verle a los ojos, pero aquellos zafiros aún resultaban muy perturbadores, y bajó la vista por ratos, mientras Christopher le daba más forma a su narración.

—Esta historia es sobre un muchacho, uno que buscaba, como muchos otros también, la realización de sus sueños. Este muchacho dejo todo en el camino, su hogar, su seguridad, su familia. Salió al mundo para devorárselo a mordidas, nada parecía imposible o inalcanzable a su paso, porque él hallaba la manera de superar los obstáculos. Pero un día, el muchacho se encontró con un joven, muy parecido a él. Este otro joven poseía habilidades únicas y andaba sobre un camino distinto al suyo, aunque se consideraban iguales, el muchacho sabía que aquel joven era demasiado especial, quizás se trataba de una deidad jugando a ser humano, pues la virtud lo cubría por completo. El muchacho se enamoró del joven, ¿quién no lo hacía? Sus ojos brillantes parecían un hechizo. Se convenció, él no era suficiente para el joven. Y creyéndolo inalcanzable se sintió poca cosa, resignado a no tenerlo, volvió a su antiguo camino un tanto inconforme. De vez en cuando, el joven de mirada brillante le regalaba algunas atenciones y eso lo llenaba de una remota esperanza…

—Así que todos se enamoraban del joven —dijo Thomas levantándose y acabando con su letargo.

—Sí, era imposible no hacerlo. Él era perfecto.

—Me gustaría hacer esa película, pero prefiero ser el muchacho.

—¿Qué?

—Prefiero ser el muchacho —declaró Thomas, y caminó por el pasillo. Metió las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, sacó una de ellas para abrir la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás y siguió su andar. Al percatarse de la presencia de Christopher, sintió como si aquél le cuestionara su respuesta y prosiguió—. Los hombres perfectos e inalcanzables no existen, sólo son una fantasía.

—No me entendiste, déjame terminar.

Thomas lo dejó continuar, pero conforme Christopher daba más detalles del relato, se alteró. —Nadie conoce al joven —interrumpió—. La gente ama una sonrisa, una mirada, una frase, una acción, un gesto, un movimiento. No conocen la realidad, creen hacerlo. Pero no es cierto. Idealizan un nombre y le atribuyen aspectos de los cuales carece. El muchacho, como todos los demás, cree amar y conocer al joven de la mirada brillante, pero la verdad es otra. Nadie lo ama y eso es una desdicha terrible, por eso prefiero interpretar al muchacho.

—No, el joven es el arte, la inspiración misma, la perfecta armonía.

Thomas recuperó su letargo al recargarse sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—Yo no quiero seguir interpretando ese papel —expresó.

—Pero tú eres mi inspiración, mi arte. Me enamoro de ti cada vez.

—En medio de la nada —dijo sonriendo y reanudando sus pasos—, sin una cámara delante de nosotros.

—No.

—Somos personas ficticias intentando ser reales. Ese lujo no podemos tenerlo en este mundo de oropel. Además, pienso que ninguno de los dos sabe realmente amar al otro. Como los personajes que describe tu historia, son extraños que se creen conocidos. El muchacho no se considera suficiente, y el otro no lo sé. Siempre les quedará un hueco, un vacío imposible de saciar.

Christopher quedó mudo. Thomas siguió su andar por el jardín hasta regresar a la casa. El primero lo volvió a alcanzar minutos después, no quedaba otro recurso que apelar al pasado, los felices días del ayer. —¿Recuerdas hace unos años? —Dijo imitándole el gesto de las manos en las bolsas del pantalón—, París. Estábamos grabando _LORD_. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a bailar a ese club? Esa noche, jugando, nos besamos por primera vez. Tú te hospedabas en la parte del hotel contraria a la mía, sin embargo, podía imaginarlo, te veía y oía caminando desesperado por toda la habitación —Christopher no se percató que Thomas había esbozado una breve sonrisa—. Toda la noche tuve deseos de correr hasta tu puerta, tocar hasta que me abrieras y luego hacerte el amor. Tenía reservaciones para cenar en el restaurante del segundo piso de la torre Eiffel el mismo día en que te marchaste, pero no me atreví a detenerte.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No lo sé —respiró y agachó la vista—. No lo sé.

Thomas lo observó y sus ojos querían derretirse, ansiaba abrazarlo fuertemente y hacerle mimos en el cabello con sus manos, colmarlo de besos y rogarle su perdón. Pero, se alejó más de él, le dio la espalda. Una parte de él se desprendió y fue a darle un tímido beso en los labios. Lo siguió examinando de reojo, no podía creerse capaz de haber amado a un extraño, pero lo hizo. Ese hombre desconocido que también creía amarlo por una singular idealización. Y con ese pensamiento en la mente, obtuvo fuerza para su último golpe, el de la muerte súbita.

—Tal vez debiste tocar. Tal vez debiste detenerme, bajarme del pedestal. Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Mírame —dijo sonriendo y por unos momentos su ojos destellaron—, este soy yo. Muchacho equivocado. Tienes una familia adorable, una esposa que te ama y una hija hermosa, vuelve a casa Chris. Te voy a extrañar.

—¿Por qué me das esos consejos? —Rebatió exasperado—. ¿Quieres lastimarme con ellos?

—Sólo valora tus méritos. A nadie le hace bien permanecer solo, Chris.

—¡No voy a estar solo!

—Lo sé, alguien te espera en casa.

—¿Y tú, estarás conmigo?

—No.

—¿Más negativas, Tom? Tienes deseos de ponerme violento y enérgico. Eso te gustaría, te provocaría un extravagante placer —y al no tener respuesta, Christopher desbordó su cólera. Asió a Thomas por ambos brazos, obligándolo a un acercamiento feroz. Su voz se escuchaba tempestuosa y en sus ojos la tormenta estaba desatada—. Eres tan frágil entre mis brazos, como el tallo de una flor que podría destrozar y deshacer con mis dedos. Arrancarte la vida de un tajo, y ni así, serías mío. Podría tomarte ahora mismo y en contra de tu voluntad, mancillarte hasta que ya no me queden ganas de ti, pero no es tu carne lo que escapa a mi deseo, ¡oh, no! Es aquello que guardas tras tus ojos, el origen de su brillo inacabable, tu espíritu. Ese que supo tocarme igual a un experto en cuerdas de guitarra. Lo quiero agolpándose contra mi carne, pero veo que lo has alejado de mí, me has despojado de él.

Y lo soltó. Thomas se sintió victorioso y quiso retirarse.

—No puedes irte aún. Necesitamos una solución.

—La tengo.

—Dila.

—Le temo a tu reacción, Chris.

—No tengas miedo. Habla, te escucho.

—Debemos separarnos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿El suficiente para una ducha, una siesta, un rezo, una llamada?

—Para empezar, debo irme de este lugar, después de tu lado.

—¡No! Esa no es una opción a discutir, ¿me oyes? ¡No!

—Te oigo desde hace rato.

—Mira debemos recordar que…

—Ya no me hables del pasado. Esos días no regresarán más.

—Tienes razón —dijo pretendiendo lucidez—, tenemos un futuro que llenaremos con nuevas memorias todavía más bellas y radiantes. ¡No me mires como si estuviera demente! ¿Sigues sin comprenderlo? Ya hablé con total franqueza, tú te has rehusado a hacerlo, pero tienes que, así los dos estaremos en paz, es todo. Sólo necesito escucharlo de tus labios. Prométeme la lealtad absoluta. Ya te he profesado la mía, soy tuyo —calló para dejarlo responder, pero no hubo tal—. ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Sigues en lo mismo? ¡Por qué no hablas Tom! ¡Por qué! ¿No lo entiendes? Soy tan imbécil que no logro darme a entender, ¿es eso? ¡Contéstame! Comprende. Lo único que quiero de ti, ahora, es tu promesa. Dilo: “Soy tuyo Chris”.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo ser tuyo.

—¡Tom! —Lo abrazó con vehemencia—. ¡Tom! ¿Quieres que nos separemos?

—Sí.

—¡Tom, no! —Dijo besándolo compulsivamente—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Definitivamente.

—¡No, Tom! ¡Te lo ruego! Si me abandonas, ¿qué va ser de mí? Mi amor, mi dolor, mis suplicas; ¿no significan nada para ti?

—Sobrevivirás, si Daniel pudo hacerlo, tú también podrás.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vete! Vete, vete, vete, vete. Abandóname. Ve al cuarto del fondo, es el dormitorio principal. Descansa, y mañana con la mente más clara, pensarás de otra manera. Aún sigues enojado, aunque lo niegues. No puedes tomar decisiones sin una cabeza fría. Así que descansa, yo dormiré en el estudio. Anda, ve a descansar, ¿qué esperas? ¡Vete!

Christopher se desvaneció en el sofá, abatido y con las manos se cubrió el rostro. A Thomas le pareció un niño en medio de una rabieta. Sin embargo, se acercó a él, le descubrió la cara, acarició sus mejillas y lo besó en la frente. —Buena noche —esbozó—.

—Olvidemos nuestros nombres —dijo agarrándolo de la mano—. En otro sitio seguiremos siendo tú y yo. “Si otro título damos a la rosa, con otro nombre nos dará su aroma”.

—Hasta mañana —contestó soltándolo.

Y con esas palabras, el corazón le dijo adiós al amor.

—Tal vez deba recurrir a un rito antiguo. Una ceremonia pagana en nombre del amor, donde me abra las venas y puedas sentir el calor de mi sangre vertida sobre tus pies, quizás así puedas entender la magnitud de mi querencia. Darte mi vida, porque no tengo más que ofrecer.

Thomas quiso contestarle que ni de su vida podría disponer, pues incluso, le pertenecía a alguien más. Pero calló y mejor caminó, y conforme avanzó el hielo interno tembló. Aumentó su velocidad por miedo a derretirse en el pasillo. Volteó para verlo por última vez antes de encerrarse de nuevo. Echó el seguro y se tapó la boca para ahogar el desolado grito que ansiaba pronunciarse desde sus entrañas. Se incitó a la rendición, salir y hacerle le promesa, henchirlo de besos; empero, no pudo mandar en sus extremidades, ellas lo llevaron hasta la cama obligándolo a recostarse. No supo si durmió o no, pues cuando abrió los ojos no sintió despertar. La pesadilla seguía su curso. Creyó escuchar el timbre de un teléfono, revisó sus bolsillos y halló ocho llamadas perdidas en la pantalla del móvil. Dos eran de Ben y seis de Jude, su representante.

Dos de la mañana. No se dio cuenta de la hora y devolvió la atención. Una voz somnolienta lo hizo disculparse, Jude se alegró de oírlo pues estaba preocupado por su repentina desaparición. —Estoy bien, no te alarmes. Vine a pasar un tiempo a solas, a una cabaña fuera de la ciudad. Tú sabes, manías de actor. Pero no recordaba que mañana tengo ensayo temprano y no tengo como salir de aquí. ¿Podrías ayudarme? —Preguntó. Thomas pidió esto más como un favor que como una orden. Jude notó el tono de voz enrarecido y aceptó socorrerlo. Le solicitó unos minutos para arreglar los pormenores y más tarde lo llamó. —Un auto te estará esperando en Whitcross desde las seis de la mañana. Es un amigo mío, pero no logra ubicar la cabaña, ¿crees poder llegar ahí? —Informó. Aunque el punto de encuentro no se tratara de una ciudad o un pueblo, si no únicamente un letrero que dividía el cruce de caminos, ese que había visto antes de entrar en la zona boscosa de la cabaña. Thomas, inmediato, respondió que sí.

Agradeció a Jude nuevamente antes de colgar. Y espero sentado sobre el filo de la cama a que las horas transcurrieran, a que el cielo comenzará a aclarar y las alondras cantaran el amanecer. No tuvo que cambiarse porque ni siquiera se había sacado la ropa. Vio la agreste maleta con algunas de sus cosas, que Christopher hubo preparado cuando lo sorprendió en la puerta de su departamento la mañana anterior. Él había echado lo primero que había encontrado sobre los cajones, presuroso por sacarlo de la ciudad, arrancarlo del mundo. No le había permitido refrescarse, simplemente lo llevó a empujones hasta la camioneta. Se talló las manos por el frío del crepúsculo y vio la pulsera en su muñeca, la misma que Christopher había atado hacia veranos atrás. Despacio, deslizó los dedos deshaciendo el nudo, rápidamente el aire helado le arrebató el calor bajo ella. La guardó en el bolsillo, se acicaló y se puso en pie. Cuando la bóveda celestial pareció menos oscura, tomó la maleta y se revisó para ver si no olvidaba nada. Se quitó los zapatos antes de salir de la habitación, el suelo de madera al contacto de las suelas produciría ruidos que advertirían a Christopher de su plan de fuga. Dio largos y apresurados pasos, no quería detenerse frente al estudio, donde sabía que aquél aguardaba por una respuesta que jamás llegaría, pero se detuvo.

Contuvo su mano sobre las tablas pulidas y con aroma a barniz. Sintió la fatiga y el desvelo de Christopher detrás de ellas. Lo sentía andar de un lado a otro, abrumado. En el fondo deseaba girar la manija, no tenía el seguro echado, pues él lo esperaba en cualquier momento, entrar y dejarse embargar por el azul celeste de sus ojos. Bajó la mano, retrocedió y retomó su andanza hasta la puerta. En el cobertizo, mientras se ataba los cordeles de los zapatos imaginó la reacción de Christopher dentro de unas horas, porque él también esperaba la mañana y cuando se supiera despreciado, rechazado, hecho a un lado, quizás lo odiaría. Descendió los últimos tres escalones antes de pisar la hierba casi seca. Viró el rostro una vez más, y como el preso que deja la cárcel después de larga y tortuosa condena, caminó. Caminó, caminó y sin querer se echó a correr, dando grandes zancadas, ansiaba poner distancia entre ambos, un trecho gigantesco que reforzara su voluntad de abandonarlo. Siguió corriendo hasta desfallecerse de bruces sobre los campos con la maleta desbaratada. El sol lo sorprendió tirado. Cubierto en sudor, se puso en pie de inmediato, creyendo que el astro matutino le informaría a Christopher sobre su huida y él vendría a perseguirlo. Dejó la maleta con sus pertenencias regadas entre la hierba y siguió corriendo. Finalmente salió del bosque y observó una larga e infinita planicie. El cruce de caminos, no estaba ya tan lejos.

Se apoyó en un árbol para rellenar sus pulmones de aire, la boca la tenía seca y únicamente podía beber más aire. Escuchó el trinar de las aves declarándose su amor, y por un instante, pensó en regresar y ahorrarle la amargura a Christopher. El sol quizás todavía no delataba su partida. Volvió el trinar de las aves hablando de amor, y miró sobre las ramas las lindas parejas fieles y enamoradas, entonces reafirmó su idea. Él no tenía cavidad en ese mundo. Estiró sus piernas y reemprendió su andanza. Estaba en sus límites, jamás había abarcado semejante trayecto, montado en un transporte no parecía tan amplio, pero sus pies confirmaron lo contrario. Sintió caer de nuevo cuando avistó el automóvil que Jude describió. Un resquicio de fuerza afloró para darle la energía suficiente y llegar hasta el cruce. El sujeto lo reconoció de inmediato y descendió para ayudarlo. Era un hombre de edad madura, el cual se presentó con el apelativo de Benny. —Cuando Jude me pidió si podía venir a recoger a una persona a este sitio lo dudé, pero cuando me informó de quien se trataba… ¡Tom Willdeston!, “sin duda, no hay problema” le dije. Es un favor que hago gustoso, ser el chofer del mismo Lucio. Sabe, yo soy un fanático de esas historietas desde que era niño, y ahora verlas realizadas en el cine, no puede imaginar mi emoción. Deben decírselo todo el tiempo, pero en realidad, lo admiro. Discúlpeme si lo importuno con mis palabras, pero esto significa mucho para mí. Sería un abuso, ¿si le pido un autógrafo? —Dijo. Thomas sonrió. —Desde luego que no. Firmaré todo lo que quieras, sólo vámonos de aquí —declaró. Los dos subieron al vehículo, dejando el cruce de caminos atrás.


	13. The Day Before You Came (Christopher's Version) & (Thomas's Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ The latest one by Marilyn French or something in that style. It’s funny, but I had no sense of living without aim, the day before you came... ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 13. The Day Before You Came (Christopher’s Version)**

Quedaban menos de veinte minutos para que fueran las ocho de la noche. Los limpiaparabrisas se movían tan rápido, como las manecillas del reloj en la muñeca de Christopher, para desviar la fluida caída de lluvia en el cristal de la camioneta. A pesar de la urgencia por llegar a su destino, Christopher conducía despacio, no por precaución, sino por desgana. Apenas y podía mirar entre la congestión de automóviles, tal vez si no se hubiera detenido a comprar comida china, el tiempo le hubiera rendido mejor. Pero no supo el motivo exacto de su acto, no quiso presentarse con las manos vacías, quizás una botella de vino o alguna golosina hubiera servido igual. Sin embargo, vio aquel cartel y optó por ella. Cuestionó más su decisión, cuando el olor comenzó a enfadarle la nariz, encerrado y sin otra ventilación, sintió ganas de vomitar.

A pesar de ello, destapó la primera caja, la que guardaba una porción de fideos, y con los dedos empujó el contenido hasta su boca, masticando rápidamente y sin tener deleite en el paladar, sólo por el hecho de comerlos. Repitió la misma técnica con las siguientes cajas: arroz con pato, tallarines y el _Chop Suey_. Una molestia estomacal lo hizo detenerse, una ligera punzada en el abdomen. El claxon del automóvil detrás de sí lo sobresaltaron. Dejó la comida a un lado, sobre el periódico vespertino que estaba en el asiento, agarró una de sus páginas y limpió sus manos de manera tosca, para avanzar y tomar la desviación. Las ocho de la noche con cinco minutos. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor para corroborar que no estuviera sucio por su grotesca e intempestiva forma de comer. Se acomodó el saco y descendió. Las ocho con diez minutos y ya estaba en la puerta del frente con el dedo sobre el timbre.

Harry lo recibió con una sonrisa y un cordial abrazo. La empresa donde trabajaba, acababa de ascenderlo y comisionarlo en los Estados Unidos. Se había mudado a California una vez pasados los festejos del inicio de año. Por esta razón, él había organizado una velada y la familia Hentzwood estaba celebrando en la nueva residencia. Christopher le entregó la bolsa de comida china y saludó a todos con afabilidad. Harry, lo observó extrañado. Miró a Elkie acercarse, ella había llegado antes con la niña, porque él tenía unos compromisos laborales imposibles de posponer. Lo abrazó, él correspondió. Lo besó en la boca, y tal le provocaría unas ligeras nauseas después, quizás por el condimento oriental arraigado en los labios de aquél, ella lo atribuyó a malestares del embarazo.

Él preguntó por la pequeña Indra, y ella le informó que dormía en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Siguieron hasta el salón, abrazados. Las nueve y media de la noche, y sintió una apetencia fuerte por fumar un cigarrillo. Imposibilitado por el estado de su esposa, salió al jardín. Harry estaba preocupado por su actitud, y lo siguió. Antes de cuestionarlo, lo examinó atento, pero no encontró nada raro en su mirada, sólo pudo increparlo por su reciente afición.

—No sabía que te gustaba fumar.

—Ni yo —dijo dándole un fuerte jalón al envoltorio de papel y tabaco.

—Hablo en serio —rebatió Harry acercándose—. ¿Desde cuándo lo haces?

—También yo. No tiene mucho, desde finales del año pasado. Aprendí para el personaje en _Harsh!_ , y supongo, me gustó. No lo sé —exhaló.

—¿Estás bien? —Y se colocó a su lado.

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Te veo triste —confesó Harry con preocupación, atribuyendo un sentimiento al tanteo.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Estoy bien —dijo sorbiendo el último resquicio del séptimo cigarrillo que había fumado en el día—. Mi vida está bien dentro de su marco habitual. No sé a qué alegas mi tristeza, pero no lo estoy, o al menos no me siento así.

—¿Y Tom? —Preguntó en una medida desesperada por hacerlo hablar.

—No lo sé —dijo tirando al suelo la colilla y magullándola con la punta del zapato—. Supongo que bien. Ocupado y feliz con lo del teatro.

—¿Supones?

—Sí. Desde finales de octubre del año pasado no lo veo, ni tenemos contacto.

—¿Tú y él no siguen saliendo juntos?

—Se acabó —respondió de tajo y sin un atisbo de melancolía—. Oye, ¿dónde está el televisor?

—¿El televisor?

—Sí, ya es hora de _Dallas_ , y sabes que nunca me pierdo uno de sus episodios.

—Creí que ya no veías ese programa.

—Es cuestión de rutina, lo hago desde que terminé la escuela.

—En la habitación junto al estudio, hallarás uno.

—Gracias —expresó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Chris, ¿estás bien? —Cuestionó para ver si conseguía sincerarlo.

—¡Sí! —Declaró afable—. No voy a colapsar, estoy bien. Te veo adentro.

Harry creyó que Christopher estaba disfrazando sus emociones. Lo volvió a observar a detalle mientras se alejaba. Se culpaba de no haberlo escuchado la ocasión anterior. Había sido muy difícil obtener la confianza de su hermano y había sentido fracasar al intentar sincerarlo. Lo que Harry desconocía era que Christopher no escondía nada, porque no poseía nada, únicamente un enorme vacío. Él no podía colapsar, porque ya lo había hecho. Cuando el sol entró aquella mañana por la ventana del estudio, lo supo, Thomas lo había abandonado. Y un fuerte dolor lo hizo presa. Sus ojos atormentados, liberaron océanos en forma de lágrimas con un amargo sentimiento que lo ahogaba por dentro. Gritó y lanzó maldiciones, a todos, menos a él, menos a Thomas; para él sólo tenía el amor palpitante en su pecho y desbocado por su cuerpo. Por ello deshizo el estudio, rompió todo lo que había en su interior, así como su alma estaba destrozada por la huida de aquél. Y al quedarse sin más palabras e injurias, sin más llanto ni fuerza, se tumbó sobre el suelo y pasó el resto del día tirado entre basuras y añicos. Soltando suspiros hasta gastarlos y aligerar su pena. Inclusive, había salido corriendo en un intento desesperado por atraparlo y obligarlo a permanecer a su lado, pero no tuvo el coraje del otro para cruzar el bosque sin volverse crudo llanto. Cuán duro resultaba saberse despreciado. Y regresó a casa, como él se lo pidió, con una extraña renovación. No lo llamó ni lo buscó, aunque en varias oportunidades sintió flaquear. Pues Christopher tenía la seguridad que sería Thomas, quien al final, lo buscaría. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y su esperanza mermaba. Veía el teléfono celular con la ilusión de encontrar un indicio de Thomas, pero no había tal. Quizás por ello, había adquirido aquel periódico, añorándolo inconscientemente en alguna de sus noticias.

Apareció en el salón, no supo si Harry había estado a su lado todo este tiempo o acababa de llegar. Siguió hasta sentarse a un lado de sus padres y frente a Leo, Harry se acomodó a un lado de su hermano menor.

—¿Dónde está Elkie? —Preguntó a su madre.

—Debe estar con la niña o con Sophia —respondió la señora Hentzwood—. Me sorprendió no verte llegar con ellas, últimamente no las dejas solas. Ya sé que aprovechas cada minuto libre para estar con ambas, bueno, con tu familia si contamos a los mellizos.

—Tengo que asistir a un evento en Sacramento, y hoy tenía que revisar y ajustar detalles con el comité organizador. Liam estaba conmigo.

—A veces creo que Leo tiene razón, es un trabajo sumamente absorbente. Al menos no puedes estar preocupado por Elkie, tienes una familia que velará por ella en tu ausencia. Por cierto, le sientan muy bien los embarazos, luce tan radiante y plena. No puedo dejar de sentirme orgullosa por la hermosa familia que has construido Chris.

—Gracias mamá —y esbozó una sonrisa.

El elevado tono de voz del señor Hentzwood, quien mantenía un acalorado debate con Leo, los interrumpió.

—¡Pero, un hombre no es nada sin una familia! —Dijo el patriarca. Christopher y la señora Hentzwood se interesaron por la conversación. El señor Hentzwood continuó su declaración—. Ya vendrá la mujer indicada para ti, sólo necesitas tener un poco de fe y mucha paciencia, ya lo dice el proverbio: “Mejor tarde que nunca”.

—Siento diferir papá —rebatió de inmediato Leo—, pero he tenido suficiente de mujeres y relaciones ocasionales, o de promesas matrimoniales que no se concretan. Con Hannah se fue el límite de mi paciencia. Quizás sea el momento de probar algo diferente, fuera de lo común.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Salir de lo convencional.

—¿Qué? Ahora saldrás con un oso o un maldito canguro, ¿a qué diantres te refieres muchacho?

—Tómalo con calma, no exageres. Me refería a salir con otro “muchacho”.

Y así, sin más preámbulo, Leo le dijo a su padre la inquietud por los de su mismo sexo. El señor Hentzwood quedó tan perplejo que no pudo objetarle nada. No sabía si por la naturalidad y sinceridad de éste o porque no tenía realmente ningún problema. Harry parecía no sorprendido. Christopher estaba conmocionado también, pero se mantuvo atento a las reacciones del padre.

—Bueno —musitó el señor Hentzwood—. Son dudas de juventud.

—No lo creo señor —presto contestó Leo.

—¿Oíste eso querida? —Interrogó a su esposa.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Qué opinión tienes al respecto?

—Es el dolor quien habla —confesó la señora Hentzwood con las manos sobre el regazo—. Es lógico su pensamiento.

—Mamá, no es el dolor. Hablo en serio, me gustaría intentarlo con un hombre. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—¡Oh cariño! —Dijo poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Está bien. Sólo asegúrate que sea un joven guapo y agradable, digno de ti.

—Querida, ¿te oyes a ti misma ahora? —Preguntó imperioso el señor Hentzwood.

—Querido, jamás he sido una mujer represiva y de infinitos reproches. No voy a serlo a estas alturas de mi vida. Leo sabe lo que hace, le dimos el conocimiento y las herramientas suficientes para que pueda decidir por sí mismo. Además sería lindo tener un hijo gay.

—¡Qué estás diciendo mujer! —Dijo alarmado.

—Vamos mi amor, no es nada del otro mundo. Él únicamente tiene una inquietud, ¿quién soy yo para hacerlo desistir? Será su elección, no la mía.

—Entonces, si decide aventarse de un barranco ¿tú lo apoyarías?

—Creo que malentiendes mis palabras. Son situaciones completamente distintas. El hecho de que, por ejemplo, a Harry no le guste manejar o a Chris no le agrade bailar, no los hace menos hijos tuyos. Y aunque sea “lo normal” en otras personas, en ellos no. Sucede igual con Leo. No seas autoritario querido, hiciste un gran trabajo con ellos, sino mira lo lejos que han llegado. Los tres son nuestro orgullo. Dos han hecho su vida y ahora el más pequeño busca resolver la suya.

El señor Hentzwood suspiró antes de contestar. —Muy bien Leo, puedes llevar al muchacho de tu preferencia a la casa. Tu madre lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos y yo —guardó silencio un instante—, prometo respetarlo a él así como a tu decisión.

—¡Papá, estás exagerando! No salgo con nadie, sólo fue un comentario.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí, muchacho?

 —¡No, papá! Sólo dije que exageras.

—Querido, tranquilo. Déjalo en paz —intentó conciliar la señora Hentzwood.

—¿No lo estás oyendo?

—Sí querido. No lo presiones.

—Pero…

—Mejor dale un abrazo.

Harry estaba tan divertido con la situación, que Christopher aprovechó para desaparecer. Nadie advirtió su ausencia. Aunque el mayor no lo expresará, el segundo sentía su vigila, ¿qué podría decirle que aquél no intuyera ya?, ni un pensamiento cruzó por su mente hasta refugiarse en el estudio. Echó el seguro a la puerta y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Nunca hubiera imaginado esa reacción por parte de sus padres. Pensó en Thomas y cómo hubiese sido presentarlo más que un amigo. Suspiró. Miró el teléfono sin rastro suyo. De nuevo, suspiró. Elevó la mirada y en el librero, uno de los libros atrajo su atención. _The bleeding heart_. Era el mismo que Thomas no alcanzó a leer en Islandia. Christopher lo acarició como si lo acariciase a él. Lo ojeó y lo regresó al estante. —Sólo tú —dijo volviendo al sillón— podrías leer una cosa así.

Cerró los ojos, intentando descansar unos segundos. Alejando cualquier idea de su cabeza, dejándola vacía como lo estaba él por dentro. Entró en un gran letargo, donde sus extremidades parecían ajenas y su cuerpo ligero. Escuchó lejanamente la voz de su madre, llamándolo.

—Chris, despierta, Chris, despierta cariño. Es importante. Chris —repitió la señora Hentzwood mientras le tocaba la pierna con insistencia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Toma el teléfono. Es Leo, dice que es urgente. Atiende, rápido cariño.

—Diga…

Christopher bostezó para aclarar su conciencia aún adormilada. Sostuvo el teléfono entre su hombro y mejilla, escuchando a Leo con toda su posible atención. Hablaron por varios minutos. Christopher contestó algunas frases y luego colgó. Asió la frazada y se recostó otra vez.

—¿Qué sucede, Chris? ¿Qué quería tu hermano? —Interrogó la señora Hentzwood.

—Decirme que hiciera la prueba en video y que él se encargaría de entregársela al director de la película.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¡Eso es muy dulce! Debes hacerlo.

Christopher se destapó la cara y rebatió. —No, yo no fui considerado para el papel. Ni siquiera pasé el segundo filtro. No es por Leo, pero no quiero saber nada de esa película. Además, aún sigo enfermo.

—Chris —dijo su madre sentándose a un lado de la cama—, por eso debes intentarlo nuevamente. No estabas dando tu cien por ciento, cariño. Sal de la cama, toma un baño y yo te prepararé un té para que tu voz suene más despejada. Es más, yo misma te ayudaré con ese video.

Christopher sonrió al recibir una tierna caricia en la mejilla. Obedeció y junto con ella, recreó una de las escenas de _LORD_ entre Daniel y el rey Olson. Enviaron el video a Leo en los Estados Unidos, y días más tarde, éste le informó a su hermano que habían reconsiderado la decisión y le darían otra oportunidad más. Christopher estaba feliz, abrazó a la señora Hentzwood y la llenó de besos. —No hay lugar como el hogar —dijo, pues había venido a pasar unos días con sus padres para olvidar la tristeza originada por el fracaso, pero quizás el destino lo enfrentaba a la prueba nuevamente. Y cuando conoció a Thomas, lo comprendió en seguida, esa era su senda.

Por eso no puso pretexto alguno y viajó por tres continentes distintos antes de la cita en la torre McWyne. De Australia a América, donde convenció a todos de ser el único capaz de interpretar a Lord Daniel, después a Europa. Esperaba que el video con su madre nunca saliera a la luz pública, no por vergüenza, sino porque lo consideraba algo muy íntimo y propio; esperaba no correr con la misma suerte que Thomas, de quien se habían dado a conocer sus pruebas como Lord Daniel para la próxima edición domestica de _LORD: The Obscurantism_. Entendió el motivo por el cual, cuando se conocieron, Thomas estuvo tan a la defensiva. Sin embargo, aquella actitud duró tan sólo unos minutos. No habían puesto resistencia. Ambos se dejaron imbuir por la compañía del otro. Una charla amena y sincera.

—Sinceridad —susurró—. ¿Por qué no te detuve? ¡Por qué!

Thomas lo miró fijamente. Algo extraño le ocurría a Christopher. Esbozó una menuda sonrisa, dio un paso hacia el frente para tocarle el hombro. —Chris, ¿estás bien? —Dijo preocupado. Christopher incrédulo, reaccionó emocionado y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Christopher se quedó mudo. Se dedicó a embriagarse de su aroma, ahogarse en su cuerpo. Lo abrazó con tanta ansiedad y amor, que aquél se estremeció hasta tener dificultades para respirar. Lo mantuvo así por largo rato, queriendo volverlo parte de él. Sucumbió a la demostración afectiva de su compañero, envolviéndolo también entre sus brazos, arropándolo como un niño asustado tras una horripilante pesadilla. Quiso darle un beso, pero no tuvo valor. Entonces, recordó que la novia rondaba por ahí y despacio su cuerpo perdió la efusividad. Pensó que quizás, a Christopher las despedidas lo ponían mal. —Calma, calma, calma —dijo con el habla entrecortada, pues Christopher seguía apretándolo contra sí—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan las despedidas? ¿Es eso? A Marianne tampoco, la devastan. Está bien, ahora somos amigos. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, te invitaré a casa, debemos pasear por Londres como lo hicimos aquí. Elinor preparará el apple pie, te lo aseguro. Bueno, espero me dejes cumplir mi palabra si no terminas por asfixiarme.

Christopher lo soltó asustado. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No estás enojado?

—¿Enojado? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —Respondió intrigado.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Muy bien, empiezas a asustarme. ¿Estás seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza con esa última caída?

—¿Qué? —Dijo Christopher percatándose que Thomas vestía el atuendo del conde Lucio, el que utilizó en la primera película de _LORD_. Bajó la mirada y se vio a sí mismo con el traje de Daniel—. Pero, ¡qué demonios! ¿Esto es algún tipo de _déjà vu_?

—¿Por qué, esta situación te resulta familiar? —Cuestionó Thomas acercándose a él, examinándolo atentamente—. Quizás deberíamos ir a la enfermería, no luces nada bien. Además, llegó Elkie y debes estar pendiente de ella, debes aprovechar el tiempo libre y…

—¡Shhhhhh! Guarda silencio, Tom —irrumpió Christopher poniéndole la mano sobre la boca.

—Lo siento —y rio sobre la palma de Christopher—, es la emoción.

Christopher sintió temor al acercarse a aquel rostro. ¿Debería guardarse la verdad una vez más? —Somos amigos, ¿cierto? —Preguntó con la cara casi encima de la Thomas. Éste lo miró un tanto asombrado por su actitud no tan común. Christopher retiró su mano para dejarlo contestar.

—Sí. Te prometo que seguiremos divirtiéndonos como lo hicimos aquí. Y si a _LORD_ le va bien, nos veremos en la secuela.

Christopher se aproximó más a él, embarrando su cuerpo al suyo. Lo sintió tembloroso y nervioso. Entonces, Thomas liberó aquella risa que sólo él le provocaba. Christopher lo notó, y con el valor renovado, habló. —Te llevaré a cenar al restaurante del segundo piso de la torre Eiffel.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con sorpresa, evitando que un cúmulo de salvajes e inexplicables sentimientos se derramaran por la comisura de los labios—. ¿A mí? Pero, creí que tú, querrías salir con tu novia.

—No —respondió con seguridad e inmediato—. Quiero ir contigo. Aunque si tú no deseas acompañarme…

—Lo agradezco, pero ¿cuál es el motivo? ¿Quieres presentarme formalmente a tu chica?

—No. Sin presentaciones, seremos tú y yo. Solos los dos, nadie más. ¿Tienes un problema con ello?

—No. Es sólo que…

—Bien, te veré a las ocho en la puerta de tu habitación. Vístete con elegancia, tú sabes bien de eso. Esta vez prometo no desentonar —Christopher se alejó lentamente. Se alegró del rubor en las mejillas de Thomas y miró de reojo, alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Reconoció a Candice, y antes de que ella pronunciara cualquier palabra, éste habló—. Lo siento, no podrá acompañarte. Ahora mismo debe marcharse porque tiene un compromiso ineludible, pero tal vez en otra oportunidad.

—¿A qué viene todo eso, Chris? —Cuestionó Candice.

—Simple intuición —dijo guiñándole el ojo y estrujando a su compañero—. Hoy él es mío. Una noche de hombres, disculpa si no extiendo la invitación. Nos vemos.

Thomas estaba consternado por la actitud altiva de Christopher. Se disculpó con Candice, y efectivamente, declinó su invitación de celebrar con unos tragos en la habitación de ésta. Si Thomas, iba a alguna, fue a la suya. Estaba demasiado emocionado y nervioso por la cita. Necesitaba de todo el tiempo disponible para su arreglo personal. Tomó una larga ducha, y escogió con cuidado cada prenda que usaría, desde la interior hasta la exterior. Una hora antes estuvo preparado, sentado sobre el sofá, bebiendo una taza de té y contemplando la caída del sol detrás de la torre Eiffel. Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Las ocho de la noche en punto y tocaron la puerta. Thomas se puso en pie, supuso que era Christopher y un impetuoso nerviosismo lo embargó. Se miró en el espejo, se acomodó el saco y la corbata antes de abrir. Giró la manija y ahí estaba él, en un elegante traje color gris que realzaba el azul de sus ojos, peinado hacia atrás y atiborrado de colonia. Dio unos elogios a su vestimenta y lo invitó a pasar. El otro entró en seguida y agradeció los cumplidos. Se sentaron ambos en el sofá, con una tensión tan grande como la misma dama de hierro a sus espaldas, uno desviaba la mirada y otro hacía ruidos con las manos.

—¿No deberíamos irnos? Se hace tarde —dijo Thomas para romper el silencio.

—Espera, aún tenemos unos minutos. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte —y lo tomó de las manos, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tú me…

—¿Estás seguro que tu novia no se molestará porque la dejas sola tanto tiempo? Vino a visitarte y no es apropiado que la abandones por mí.

—¡Shhhh! ¡Déjame acabar! —Exclamó apretándole las manos.

—Lo siento.

—No, discúlpame. ¡Demonios! —Exhaló fuertemente—. Antes deberé informártelo, para que olvides esa rara preocupación. Ya no tengo novia. Elkie y yo hemos terminado.

—¡Qué! —Expresó atónito, y se soltó de él para ponerse en pie—. ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—¿Por qué?

—En realidad, ¿no sabes el motivo?

—No —esbozó con nerviosismo.

—¿Me harás decírtelo? —Dijo levantándose para estar frente a frente—. Creo que si lo sabes, ¿cuál es el juego Tom?

—¿Juego? No sé de qué hablas. No hay ninguno.

—¿Ah no? —Rebatió aproximándose a él—. Nuestros actos ambiguos, esos poemas de Shakespeare, las miradas, los coqueteos, los arrebatos. _What’s the name of the game?_

—Yo —apresurado respondió—, me disculpo si te he confundido o has malinterpretado mi trato…

—¡Shhhh! —Ordenó Christopher tras poner su dedo índice sobre los labios de aquél—. Escucha, no sé si lo intuyes, o no. Me encontraba vulnerable y frustrado. Si hoy tengo el valor de alzar la voz, es porque un temor mayor me hizo presa. No quiero perderte, experimentar esa situación ha sido demasiado macabro. Saberme fuera de tu vida me despojó de todo sentido, no me quedó motor alguno sin ti. Mis sentimientos están pudriéndose aquí dentro, anhelando tu apetito, tu calor. Pero, tienes que saberlo. Permíteme decírtelo, te admiro…

—Yo también te admiro, Chris —dijo aliviado.

—Y te amo.

—Eres un amigo muy especial para mí —tartamudeó—, también te amo.

—Entiéndeme. Te amo como mi amigo, mi camarada, mi compañero, mi hermano, mi cómplice; como ser humano, niño, hombre, muchacho; como objeto del deseo y laurel de satisfacción. Te amo, a pesar de mi género mismo, de la situación, del tiempo, de las circunstancias, de la convicción de las cosas, de la seguridad y por encima de éstas. Para que lo entiendas, sin más juego, te amo con un sentimiento que creía exclusivo para las mujeres. Fue así, simple y sin pretensión. Te quiero con un amor tan casto como epicúreo, tan carnal como espiritual, honesto y puro, voluble y sensual. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¿Tú que sientes?

—¿Yo…? —Esbozó torpe y nervioso—. No lo sé… Perdóname —su respiración se agitó—, no sé qué decirte…

Christopher lo atrapó con sus brazos, se acercó a él seductor y seguro. Los labios de Thomas comenzaron a temer el contacto. Christopher no resistió más y lo besó salvajemente para obtener la respuesta, Thomas se rindió unos segundos después, y ésta emergió intempestiva como un eco dulce y sonoro. Christopher se despegó de él, despacio, haciéndole lugar a la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

—Lo sabía —dijo en un estado febril—, lo sabía. No eran ideas mías, tú también lo sientes, tan fuerte y latente que resuena en tu pecho. Ese beso, en el club, fue más que una actuación, fue verdadero —y lo besó de nuevo. Thomas intentó negar sus sentimientos, pero era difícil sostener su postura con el cuerpo de Christopher sobre el suyo—. No niegues lo que tu piel me ha confirmado. Me amas, dilo, di que eres mío y de nadie más. Dímelo, porque yo no temo decir que soy tuyo, que puedes tomarme ahora.

Su respiración era agitada y Thomas temblaba. —Chris, esto no puede ser, está mal. Tú y yo somos amigos, y los amigos no hacen estas cosas…

—¿No me deseas, Tom? Dime la verdad, ¿nunca me has deseado? ¿No has querido sentir el fragor de mi piel, deshacerte en mis brazos y hundirte en mi carne? Porque yo si te he deseado, con vehemente pasión.

—Tengo miedo Chris. ¿Qué tal si sólo deseamos nuestra compañía, el calor de los cuerpos, el regocijo de la carne? ¿Cómo sé que no es una confusión pasajera? Lo desconoces, pero este lugar no es el mejor para hablar de amor, al menos no para mí. Debo darte una respuesta, y en estos casos se debe agradecer, pero no puedo corresponderte.

—¿Estás rechazándome?

—Chris, acabas de finalizar una relación y quieres empezar una distinta conmigo. No es una situación común, ni sana. Lo mejor será que pases un tiempo a solas y aclares tus pensamientos.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Dijo agarrándolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos—. ¿Hablo una lengua aborigen o qué? Te amo, motivo por el cual fui sincero con ella, como ahora lo soy contigo; porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Porque eres mi presente y te ruego seas mi futuro.

Thomas no supo la razón de su pronta respuesta. —Sí —y lo besó con mayor ardor, aquél le aflojó la corbata y le quitó el saco—. Espera ¿y la cena?

—Olvídala, no puede compararse al sabor irresistible que hallo en tus besos.

Fueron hasta la cama, deshaciéndose de la ropa durante el recorrido. Cada centímetro de piel ansiaba ser acariciada, pedía un beso o una simple mirada. Con que ganas ellos se devoraban, cuántos abrazos y arrumacos necesitaron para satisfacerse; revolvieron las sábanas brotando en sudor, exhalando la pasión a través de cada poro, deleitándose entre sus aromas y sabores. Las caricias y roces, sobre todo aquel producto de la barba de Christopher en el cuello de Thomas, lo percibían exquisito, mientras el bamboleo de sus caderas se ajustaba a un mismo ritmo; las visiones de éxtasis sexual y empíreo reflejadas en sus pupilas, así como la respiración exacerbada con cada empuje pélvico. Sus cuerpos pedían más, pero sus razonamientos estaban por estallar. Un quejido tan melódico resonó en los oídos de ambos cerca del final, al instante en que se derrumbaron uno encima del otro, agónicos y desesperados por recuperar las fuerzas para unirse de nueva cuenta. Christopher lo abrazó con sofoco, y Thomas permitió ser asfixiado.

Esa noche, ni ninguna otra, asistirían al restaurante del segundo piso de la torre Eiffel. El resto de los días los pasaron en la habitación saciando un deseo glotón por tenerse. Mantuvieron una relación estable que los llevó de regreso a París al final del año, para recibir el nuevo. Christopher, quien proporcionaba de un valor extra sentimental a los recuerdos, consiguió reservaciones en el mismo hotel donde habían pasado los meses de filmación de _LORD_. El cielo no tardaría en iluminarse con las luces de colores. Cada uno sostenía una copa con champagne del más fino y costoso.

—Faltan dos minutos para las doce —dijo Christopher—. Me preguntó si ya tienes a quién besar.

Thomas usó su risa de nervios antes de contestar. —¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

—Bueno —sonrió y metió la mano al bolsillo dentro de su esmoquin, y de él sacó un pequeño libro—. Tengo un poco de Shakespeare por aquí.

—Ehehehehehehe. ¿Ves? No es justo, conoces mis debilidades.

—Tú pones mi mundo de cabeza —susurró sonriendo—. Escucha, el próximo año, cuando vayamos a Australia a promocionar la película, me gustaría presentarte a mi familia.

—¡Whao! ¿En serio?

—Desde luego, presiento que harás muy buena amistad con Harry.

—Lo dudo, si es quien dices que es.

—No te preocupes, hay algo natural en ti que despierta el amor de cualquiera que lleve el apellido Hentzwood.

—Ya son las doce y aún no decido si te quiero besar.

—No tienes más opción.

—Siendo así —musitó acercándose.

“A-pá”

—¿Oíste eso? —Cuestionó Christopher inmóvil.

—¿Qué? No oí nada, quizás fueron los fuegos artificiales.

“A-pá”

—No, ahí está otra vez.

—Muy bien, estás asustándome. ¿Me estás haciendo una broma? ¿Es una rara costumbre australiana de año nuevo?

—No, pon atención y lo oirás.

—Creo que has enloquecido.

—No.

—Pa-pá —expresó una voz proveniente del suelo.

Christopher bajó la mirada y encontró a una pequeña niña abrazada a su pierna. —¿Tú?

—¡Hey! ¿De dónde has salido pequeña? —Expresó Thomas alejándose un poco—. ¿La conoces?

Christopher se quedó pensativo.

—Pa-pá —balbuceó la pequeña.

—¿Papá? ¿Dónde está? —La interrogó Thomas, luego se dirigió a Christopher—. Creo que piensa que tú eres su papá, Chris.

—¿Lo soy?

—No lo sé —comentó risueño Thomas—. Viéndola bien, se parece mucho a ti. Pequeña, ¿él es tu papá? ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—Lo soy —dijo recuperando la conciencia y levantando a la niña entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Es mía y de Elkie.

—¿Elkie?, ¿tu ex novia?

—Mi esposa —confesó atribulado mirando si la faz de Thomas mutaba, pero no, aquél se mantuvo sonriente—. ¿Así que el destino no puede ser cambiado, ni el pasado alterado? Tom, no puedo seguir este camino, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan cobarde podría, pero… Lo siento mucho, Tom.

—No te preocupes —sonrió con mayor esfuerzo—. Lo sé. Me alegra que finalmente lo hayas entendido. Creo que debes volver con ellas, es lo mejor. Sólo despierta.

“Despierta”. “Chris, despierta”. “¿Estás bien? Chris, despierta”

 —¿Qué sucede? —Dijo Christopher abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la pequeña Indra agarrada a su pierna—. ¡Hey, mi princesa! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ven aquí! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Estás bien, Chris? —Preguntó Elkie acercándose al sillón donde reposaba.

—Por supuesto —respondió mientras le daba algunos besos a su hija—. ¿Por qué?

—Estaba preocupada, como habéis echado el seguro.

—¿Lo puse? No me di cuenta, lo siento —y le besó la mano.

—Harry me dijo que habéis venido a mirar el televisor, no he podido pasar, he ido con Sophia a pedirle las llaves para abrir. He hecho todo un escándalo por nada.

—Perdóname. Ya pasan de las diez y debí quedarme dormido, tú sabes que para entonces debo estar en la cama.

—¿Te pasa algo, Chris?

—No. Estoy bien. Únicamente me siento cansado, es todo.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo acariciándole el rostro—. Pero tienes que olvidar esa manía rara por la comida china, no es sano que la comáis todos los días. Y no intentéis negármelo porque he visto la bolsa en la cocina. Además en unos meses, vais a la filmación de _The Servants 2_ y el traje no te ajustará como la primera ocasión.

—Está bien.

—Espero que cuando este embarazo finalice, todas esas manías se vayan también. No puedo creer que te afecte más a ti que a mí, y eso que yo les llevo conmigo a todas partes —y se sobó la redonda panza henchida. Christopher estaba distraído jugando con la niña que no advirtió el análisis de su esposa—. Y ahora cuéntame, ¿qué habéis hecho en el día?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—¡Vamos! Sé más específico. Sabes que me encantan los detalles.

—¡Bien! —Dijo simulando entusiasmo—. Debí levantarme temprano, cerca de las siete. Tomé un baño, me vestí y desayuné por aquello de las ocho. Me vi con Liam a las nueve y cuarto para arreglar los pormenores del evento en Sacramento. Eso me mantuvo ocupado hasta las doce y media que almorzamos. Revisamos unos pendientes más. Asistí a un programa de radio y salí de ahí cerca de las cinco. Hice una sesión fotográfica para una revista, la cual me llevó más de dos horas. Me tocó la hora transitada y la lluvia, pero aquí estoy —sonrió, aunque sus mejillas le pesaran igual a dos enormes pedazos de metal imposibles de levantar. Ella le dio un beso—. Por cierto, pasando lo de Sacramento nos iremos a Londres antes de que te sea imposible viajar. Quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento.

—Como tú desees —y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez en la boca. Harry carraspeó un poco, tras tocar levemente el marco de la puerta—. Siempre tan oportuno.

—Créeme Elkie, no lo hago a propósito. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —contestó ella—. Lamento la exageración.

—Descuida, aún respira ¿no es así? —Declaró observando a su hermano, quien seguía absorto con la niña.

—Para la burla, ustedes los hombres no comprenden nuestro carácter, mucho menos cuando se está esperando a dos criaturas.

—Calma, nadie se está burlando. Vine por ustedes para llevarlos al salón, se están perdiendo de la diversión aquí, encerrados. Leo y papá han mantenido una larga e interesante conversación.

—¿Siguen con lo mismo, que le molan los tíos? —Preguntó Elkie.

—No, mejor aún. Hablan sobre el trabajo.

—¡Ay, Harry! Tienes unos métodos muy extraños para divertirte.

—¿Quieres ver a la abuela? ¿Sí? —Preguntó Christopher a su hija mientras se incorporaba del sillón—. ¡Vamos a ver a la abuela! ¡Y también al abuelo!, mientras el tío Leo juega a sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué por algo son hermanos! —Exclamó Elkie siguiéndolos.

—Es una particularidad de los Hentzwood —rebatió Harry al salir del estudio detrás de ellos.

El ambiente en el salón no había cambiado mucho. Leo ahora estaba de pie, y seguía hablando acaloradamente, el señor Hentzwood también; y la señora Hentzwood mantenía una conversación acerca del lugar con Sophia, la esposa de Harry. Éste llevó a Indra con sus hijas, quienes miraban una película en la otra habitación. Christopher entró de la mano con su esposa y tomaron asiento frente a las otras señoras Hentzwood. Elkie se integró a la plática de aquellas y Christopher quiso comprender a su padre y hermano, pero no lo logró y tampoco le interesaba tanto como para preguntarles. Aguardó a que concluyeran el tema, desvió la vista y halló a Harry regresando con un par de tragos, eran dos vasos con brandy. Con la llegada de éste, los otros dos se percataron de Christopher, y casi en broma y al mismo tiempo, los dos preguntaron “¿cómo estás Chris?”. Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa porque seguramente Christopher estaba harto de ese cuestionamiento.

—Bien —contestó después de probar la bebida—. Sólo un poco cansado.

—Eso es debido a que la paternidad es un trabajo muy extenuante muchacho, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Así es señor —dijo aquél—. Vivir con cuatro mujeres no es sencillo, agradezco tener ya a un pequeño aliado, demasiadas feromonas en el ambiente no son saludables.

—Escuché eso —irrumpió Sophia—. Y aún no son unas adolescentes, ni yo una menopáusica, pero deja que pase el tiempo.

—Que el cielo te ampare, muchacho —comentó el señor Hentzwood.

—Por esa razón y muchas más, estoy soltero —declaró Leo sentándose al lado de sus hermanos.

—Por favor, cariño —suplicó la señora Hentzwood— no vayan a empezar otra vez.

—¡Despreocúpate mamá! Mejor les voy a platicar que en un mes aproximadamente me iré una temporada a Carolina del Norte.

—¿Es por la película? —Cuestionó Christopher.

—Sí, ahora que han decidido fragmentarla en dos partes, debo quedarme más tiempo allá. Papá y mamá se irán a Londres contigo y Elkie, Harry estará atado aquí por el trabajo y yo pensé que estaría solo, pero tendré una agradable compañía —todos lo observaron extrañados. Leo esbozó una sonrisa cínica antes de responder—. Si están pensando en algo de carácter romántico, deséchenlo. Se trata de Tom Willdeston, el compañero de Chris en _LORD_. ¿Lo recuerdan? Él estará unos meses en Canadá haciendo una película y hemos quedado de vernos tanto como nuestros tiempos lo permitan.

—No imaginaba que Tom Willdeston también fuese amigo tuyo —dijo Harry con un leve toque de cizaña.

—¡Es un sujeto increíble! Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces en Londres.

—¿Y la música? —Preguntó la señora Hentzwood.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, el otro día, por casualidad, lo acompañé a él y a Benjamin Cumberledge, otro gran sujeto, a un estudio de grabación. Iban a prestar su voz para una versión moderna del cuento _El príncipe y el mendigo_ , debían grabar una canción, pero no les salía; porque esos dos juntos son ¡kaboom! ¡Como dinamita! No dejaban de reír y bromear, son como niños. Ben me dijo: “deberías intentarlo tú, Leo” y aunque me rehúse en un principio, acabé por hacerlo y les gustó tanto mi dueto con Tom, que acabaron por usar mi versión. ¡Fue asombroso!

—Me alegro por ti, debió ser una experiencia muy bonita —dijo la señora Hentzwood—. Ese muchacho llamado Tom, es todo un personaje, sólo escuchó cosas buenas de él. Primero de Chris, luego de ti. Sin mencionar a las jovencitas en la calle. No creo que exageren, al menos mis hijos no. Me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

—Mamá, no es exageración —dijo Harry—, es una persona admirable.

—¡También tú, Harry! Bueno, siendo así, mi curiosidad es todavía mayor. Chris nunca lo ha invitado a la casa; deberías hacerlo algún día, a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría tratarlo.

—Y si él no lo invita —respondió Leo—, lo haré yo.

—Y puedo preguntar, ¿a qué se debe ese repentino interés por el amigo de Chris? —Interrogó Elkie dirigiéndose a Leo—. ¿No será que estáis pensando en volverle parte de esta familia? Digo, con eso de que ahora te molan los tíos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Aunque la pregunta de Elkie sonaba maliciosa, no había sido con esa intención. Sin embargo, Christopher la sintió tan fuera de lugar que quiso regañarla por su imprudencia. Siguió estoico, tratando de mantenerse jovial, pero su debate había alertado a Harry, quien había descubierto ya el origen del mal que lo aquejaba.

—Luego dices que soy yo quien tiene métodos poco comunes para divertirse —dijo el mayor para alejar la tensión.

—No fue con una intención malévola, lo dije porque Tom es un buen mozo, y sería estupendo tenerle en la familia. Si vosotros tuviesen hermanas no dudaría en recomendárselos como prospecto.

El señor Hentzwood estaba cerca de estallar colérico, había sido demasiado juego para una noche. Mientras que Christopher sintió un deseo de destrozar algo, y el rostro de su hermano Leo, no era una opción. Harry notó el fulgor en la mirada, pero no atinaba a escoger sus palabras para salir de ahí llevándose a Christopher consigo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —dijo Leo con tranquilidad—, no es una mala idea. Papá y mamá lo adorarían.

—¡Muy bien! —Vociferó el señor Hentzwood—. Por hoy, mi paciencia llegó a su límite, dejan de hablar así o…

—Iré a traer más bocadillos —habló oportunamente Harry—. Chris, ¿me ayudarías?

Christopher no dijo más, se puso en pie y siguió a su hermano. Entraron a la cocina. Esta vez, Harry no inició el interrogatorio, sino que se dedicó a servir las bandejas mientras veía la furia desbordándose en Christopher. Éste, buscó la bolsa con la comida china, sacó una de las cajas, la abrió violentamente y la devoró con rapidez, después destruyó el recipiente entre sus manos llenándose de grasa. Harry le acercó una servilleta. —Se terminaron las galletas, veré si en la despensa hay más —y fue hacia ella, dejándolo solo por unos momentos. Pero Christopher tenía ganas de hablar, de desahogarse y lo siguió.

El cuarto de la despensa era estrecho para dos hombres de su complexión, pero aquél quería mayor privacidad. Harry se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarlo detrás de él, en otro momento, eso hubiera ameritado que Christopher lo molestara con dicha situación, sin embargo, únicamente deseaba ser escuchado. —Me sorprendiste, ¿qué pasa? ¿Viniste a conocer mi despensa o a asaltarla como lo hacías con mis cajones cuando eras un adolescente malcriado? —Expresó juguetón. Christopher quiso sonreírle, empero no pudo. Lo miró, y sin más preámbulo, lo estrechó fuertemente. Trató de llorar, y las lágrimas no emergían. Estaba traumatizado y hundido en su propio caos. Necesitaba ayuda, y si Harry tenía el ánimo de tenderle una mano, no la rechazaría esta vez.

El mayor devolvió el ímpetu de su abrazo. Aunque no quería inquietarlo más con sus palabras, Harry sintió la necesidad de hablarle. —El dolor no le hace bien a nadie, mucho menos ocultarlo o disfrazarlo. Esos ojos desesperanzados y encadenados al sufrimiento que simulan la felicidad y la dicha. ¡Qué sentencia tan cruel te has impuesto, hermano! Sé que, probablemente no me di a entender la última vez, aunque suene muy elocuente, no dejo de equivocarme. No debiste guardar tanta pena para ti, aquí estoy yo, para que juntos arreglemos tus alas cuando las tengas quebradas. ¿Qué sucedió? —Cuestionó estrujándolo—. Espera, sólo déjame llevarles provisiones y avisar que estaremos ocupados. No quiero interrupciones.

—Pero, será una grosería ausentarnos —expresó Christopher resollando.

—Déjalo en mis manos —y tomó las bandejas—. Además Leo se ha encargado de hacernos la noche a todos, no le restemos protagonismo. Lávate la cara, apestas a servicio de comida rápida oriental. Vuelvo en unos instantes.

Christopher intentó reír pero la nostalgia no se lo permitió. Se lavó la cara y se la secó con una toalla de papel. Observó las perlas de agua resbalar por la ventana, la lluvia amainaba. Aunque no lo deseara, su mente insistía en explorar las posibilidades del hubiera, evocando y alterando memorias. Se vio a sí mismo recostado en aquella habitación de hotel, con Elkie a su lado, enfermo de amor; el médico dedujo que era producto del estrés, pero él lo supo bien, la partida de Thomas lo había afectado más de lo que creyó. Agachó la mirada al imaginarlo disfrutando de la compañía de Candice, gozando de sus besos y caricias, declarándole fervores nacidos de la pasión sexual mientras él menguaba de tristeza en la cama. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas como las gotas en el vidrio de la ventana. Apretó los dientes, cerró los puños para no gritar desesperado. La oportunidad se había esfumado de sus manos, él había propiciado tal encuentro indirectamente. Si él hubiera hecho caso a su instinto, y hubiese corrido hasta la habitación de Thomas la noche del baile, y hubiese tocado a puerta desesperado, aquél se hubiera extrañado al principio, pero al final no hubiera rechazado su beso honesto y sincero. Se quejó al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—¡Listo! —Dijo Harry—. Nadie nos interrumpirá, ven, acompáñame al estudio.

Fueron hasta el estudio. Harry echó el seguro y sirvió nuevamente dos copas de brandy, Christopher regresó al sofá donde había yacido antes. Se observaron sin decirse nada, bebieron un segundo trago y siguieron callados. Uno más. —Íbamos a pasar unos días alejados de todo —masculló Christopher para iniciar su relato. Harry, quien había permanecido de pie todo este tiempo paseándose frente a los estantes repletos de libros, se acercó al sofá. Su hermano le hizo un espacio y éste se sentó a su lado mientras creaba un modesto ruido con los hielos en su vaso, para disimular el quiebre de la voz conforme la narración proseguía. Sin embargo, Christopher terminó su relato sin perder la compostura, aunque su hermano lo observaba acongojado.

—¡Oh, Tom! ¡Pobre sujeto! —Exclamó Harry, y bebió el deshielo de su copa—. Y que hijo de puta.

—Yo tuve la culpa —y Christopher agachó la cabeza.

—Deja de idealizarlo tanto, Chris. No le quites su crédito en esto, él también cometió errores, sabía con quién se estaba liando. Esa maldita costumbre de salir corriendo es tan inmadura, ¡es como un niño! Tenía una impresión tan distinta, pero supongo que debo conocerlo más.

—No deseo que te hagas un mal concepto de él.

—No tengo un mal concepto, sólo lo acabo de ampliar.

—He querido llamarle, buscarlo y exigirle una explicación de todo esto.

—No lo hagas —irrumpió Harry.

—Pero así como tengo ganas de buscarlo, surgen otras nacidas del orgullo que me lo impiden. Y me juré a mí mismo no hacerlo, así tenga que amarrarme las manos o cortármelas —declaró chocándolas contra sus rodillas.

—Chris, voy a escucharme igual a un presuntuoso idiota pero: “Te lo dije”. Vivir dos vidas no es sencillo, y esa quizás, fue la molestia de Tom. “Si le miente a su esposa, ¿por qué no habría de mentirme a mí?”. Él, quizás se negaba a aceptar que tú seguías intimando con tu mujer, que probablemente él ya llenaba todas tus apetencias, pero debió ser duro darse cuenta de lo contrario. Necesitas a Elkie, sigues con ella por algún motivo que no relaciona a tus hijos. Respecto a lo de Tom —suspiró—, lo de ustedes se ha complicado un infierno, les hace falta platicar como dos personas razonables, no perder los estribos y agredirse como dos fieras heridas.

—¡No puedo, Harry! —Confesó poniéndose de pie—. Me es imposible mantenerme ecuánime delante suyo. Hago una construcción y refinación de mis ideas, armo un discurso, el cual jamás llego a pronunciar adecuadamente y acabo por decir otras estupideces. Fui honesto con él, pero al mismo tiempo fui cruel. Merezco mi título de “Chris, estómago de porquería”. Podría practicar mil veces, como hago con cualquier guión, pero al verlo, todo se va a la mierda. Ahora mismo, podría enunciar cada una de mis quejas y disculpas, sin embargo, las olvidaría en cuanto percibiera su presencia.

—Tranquilo, Chris. Llevas mucho tiempo creyéndolo inalcanzable, sintiéndote pequeño a su lado. Es hora de que lo veas como tu igual, no puedes amarlo si no te amas primero.

—No puedo amarlo de todas maneras —rebatió. Christopher imitó a su hermano y se paseó frente a los libreros, fijo sus ojos en ese libro que se lo recordaba y lanzó un largo suspiro—. Él no quiere mis “migajas”. ¡Y no son migajas! Le doy todo el tiempo que me queda, ni siquiera reservo algo para mí. Pero soy un completo estúpido, yo estoy sufriendo el infierno ¿y él?, ¿qué hace? Se pasa el tiempo con otros, aunque me lo advirtió, no creí que lo haría. Ya sé que es libre y no me debe nada, pero él debe entender que existe una lealtad entre nosotros, pese a todo.

—¿Lo dices por Leo?

—Por Leo y por otros cuantos, que no mencionaré.

—Si entiendo bien, ¿Thomas sí está seguro de su homosexualidad?

—No lo sé —comentó regresando al sofá, pero no se sentó—. Lo he visto coquetear y sentirse atraído por mujeres. Aunque, ahora parece encontrar mayor entusiasmo en los hombres, ¿no escuchaste a Leo y su sinfín de elogios para con él?

—Leo se deslumbra fácilmente, sólo revisa su historial de relaciones.

—Un punto notable. Su gusto no es muy confiable —dijo Christopher riéndose con desparpajo—. Como sea, la simple idea de imaginarlos me carcome las entrañas. Tom no formará parte de su largo historial.

—No te hagas ideas falsas. Tom no está interesado en Leo, primero porque es tu hermano y segundo porque ambos son muy distintos de carácter. Quizás Tom lo vea con cariño por ser tu familia, así como me ve a mí.

—No sé si podría soportarlo.

—Desecha esa idea, ya te lo dije. Además no puedes celarlo para siempre, tienes que dejarlo ir, darle la oportunidad de hallar su felicidad lejos de ti. Tú no puedes satisfacer todas sus expectativas; de igual manera, él no lo hace con las tuyas. Ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, y lo vuelvo a repetir, no lo ates a un futuro que jamás llegará; porque tú sigues avanzando, construyendo tu porvenir, mientras él se queda esperando a hacerlo contigo y eso no es justo.

—No puedo, ni quiero verlo con nadie más.

—No seas egoísta, Chris.

—Lo soy. Ni Leo, ni nadie lo podrán querer como yo. Él lo sabe, aunque quiera engañarse.

—Él único que se engaña, eres tú, mi querido hermano. Tom, pese a que duela lo que te voy a decir, ya está tratando de rehacer su vida, una que no te incluye como su pareja, tal vez como su amigo. Prueba de ello, los sucesos actuales. ¿Acaso no te aconsejó volver con tu familia y ser feliz?

—Sí. Y lo he cumplido —musitó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Al menos lo intento. Hago mi vida justo como la hacía antes de conocerlo, como el día anterior a su llegada.

—Y mírate, en un estado emocional tan deplorable —Harry sintió la mirada de Christopher fría y dura, igual a una puntiaguda estaca de hielo, sin embargo, continuó—. Y no puedes pretender o simular toda tu vida. Acéptalo. Es precisamente esa actitud desfachatada la que me desquicia. Hermano no lo puedes tener todo, sé que la vida te ha puesto muy alto, pero no por tocar el cielo significa que ya es tuyo.

—Estoy consciente de ello —expresó melancólico.

—Primero deberías aclarar tus pensamientos. Definir tu nuevo gusto, la situación con Elkie y luego lo que tienes con Tom.

—No soy gay, si a eso te refieres. Estoy bastante seguro. No me interesan los hombres, no ando por ahí viéndoles el trasero o el frente, jamás me atrajeron. Únicamente Tom, y si no es él, no me agradaría tener una relación con otro tipo. Pero si mi exacerbado gusto por él me convierte en gay, entonces lo soy, pero sólo por él, por nadie más.

—Bien, dicen que la sexualidad tiene sus matices igual a la gama de los colores. No todo es negro, ni todo blanco.

—¿Más jerga de economistas?

—No, mi experiencia hablando. Sólo un último consejo —dijo incorporándose del sofá, y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros prosiguió—. Entiende la pena de Tom y podrás comprender mejor sus actos. Analiza tus palabras y sus acciones, y cuando llegue el momento oportuno podrán solucionar todo esto. Confío en ti. Si quieres ser un guerrero, deja de enfrentarte a un pasado que ya se fue, regocíjate del presente y lucha por hacerte un mejor futuro. Ya no puedes comportarte como el Chris anterior a él, porque ese Chris ya no existe. Debes tomar una decisión, por tu bien y el de todos. Te quiero hermano, no lo olvides nunca.

Tras palmearlo con dulzura, Harry decidió darle unos minutos de soledad. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió. Christopher miró nuevamente a la ventana, abstraído por el ruido de la lluvia golpeándose contra el techo, cerró los ojos y evocó, por última vez, lo que pudo ser, un lugar donde sólo Thomas y él existiesen. Pudo quedarse ahí, vagando en su ensoñación, pero la vibración del teléfono celular lo hizo abrir los ojos. No deseaba atender, sino volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, ante la insistencia del sonido, sacó el aparto de su bolsillo. Sus pupilas se dilataron al enterarse  del nombre del remitente y su cuerpo quedó estático. Las manos y la boca torpes, no supieron contestar. Paralizado, tal vez porque en aquel instante su esposa lo llamó también.

 

 

**Capítulo 13. The Day Before You Came (Thomas’s Version)**

Debió haber salido a las ocho de su casa, como últimamente lo hacía. Aunque Jude se ofreció a llevarle todo al teatro esa noche, Thomas insistió en visitarlo en su oficina. Estaba sobre _Dashwood Street_ a la espera de un taxi y al percatarse de la cercanía del subterráneo, decidió usarlo. Era cierto que ya no se podía pasear por las calles sin llamar la atención de los transeúntes. La gente que antes lo ignoraba, ahora lo abrumaba y atosigaba. Él intentaba ser amable la mayoría del tiempo, pese a que en ocasiones no quisiera serlo. Caminar tranquilo por cualquier sitio londinense le estaba negado, pues en algún cruce, semáforo, avenida o estación; alguien lo reconocía y lo retrasaba. Thomas, en ciertos casos, lo veía como una intromisión a su tiempo personal, una violación a su precioso lapso de soledad y calma entre él y su yo.

Añoró por unos segundos su antigua vida, cuando su rostro era desconocido y omitido por todos. Ya no podía salir a correr todas las mañanas, era casi imposible. Ahora asistía a un club privado para realizar una actividad tan común, y sólo le quedaba seguir comprando el periódico matinal como antes lo hacía. El vendedor lo reconoció, estaba seguro porque cuando le devolvió unos peniques de cambio, le temblaba la mano. Thomas los recibió y se marchó sin haberle dado oportunidad de reaccionar. Igual sucedió con la vendedora en la taquilla del subterráneo, a la cual apenas y le sonrió. Caminó sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, sin embargo, se sentía observado. Tal vez era una extraña paranoia, la que no deseó comprobar o refutar.

El metro no tardó en aparecer con una ráfaga de viento que le sacudió un poco el cabello. Entró al vagón con el periódico bajo el brazo. Ni siquiera buscó un asiento, se asió del pasamano y luego recargó el cuerpo sobre otro de estos, entonces fijó la vista en el impreso que traía, aislándose del mundo y con la idea de encontrar algo que lo alejará de su hartazgo. Daba un repaso a la editorial, halló una errata y eso provocó que frunciera el ceño. En ese instante se percató que una chica le tomaba una fotografía con el móvil, escondido entre la sudadera que llevaba en el regazo, de manera más burda que discreta. Se mantuvo con la mirada en el periódico, no faltaba tanto para su descenso, no tenía caso enfadarse. Sin embargo, en _Chancery Lane_ un grupo de cuatro jóvenes lo fastidiaron con su habladuría; se sabía el centro y tema de la conversación, pero no tenía el humor para lambisconerías, decidió que bajaría en la próxima estación y buscaría un taxi. Pensó en lanzarles una mirada fugaz y tal vez las intimidaría, con la mayoría funcionaba la táctica. Cerró el periódico, las observó rápidamente y el parloteo finalizó. Se abrieron las puertas y Thomas salió presuroso.

Quizás, no era un buen día o su ánimo no lo ayudaba, porque no podía pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Él se mantenía indiferente y abstraído, pero el renombre que cargaba a cuesta cobraba su factura, un leve dolor de cabeza, una molesta sensación que no desaparecería con una dosis de paracetamol. Nuevamente suspiró nostálgico por unos minutos sin fama y sin glamur, por aquel pasado donde podía levantarse a las ocho y salir a correr plácidamente, después tomar una ducha y el desayuno, poder hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos, del papeleo y demás detalles; ahora era Jude quien le ayudaba con todos esos trámites. Notó que el grupo de jóvenes, del cual había huido, lo perseguía a una distancia moderada. —Será una firma, una fotografía, unas cuantas sonrisas y un par de agradecimientos —se dijo en sus adentros. ¿Y si les daba lo que querían?, pero Thomas no tenía apetencia por sonreír ni charlar en aquel momento. Siguió hasta dar a la calle principal, suplicando al cielo por un taxi disponible, no encontró ninguno. Finalmente, una de las insistentes muchachas lo abordó. Él fingió una sonrisa que, ella en su emoción, no halló falsa. Una vez obtenida la atención y accesibilidad de Thomas, llamó a sus otras compañeras y así iniciaron una lluvia de elogios y zalamerías que lo llenaban más de hastío que de cortesía. Le prometieron irlo a ver al teatro. —¿Disfrutan de Shakespeare? —Les cuestionó mientras de reojo buscaba un transporte. —No mucho, pero iremos por ti —respondió ruborizada una de ellas. Entonces, Thomas recordó las palabras de Christopher y una amarga nostalgia lo invadió, y escondiéndola tras una sonrisa, escuchó más cumplidos mientras su mente traía dulces memorias para contrarrestar el efecto en el paladar.

¿Y Christopher? ¿Dónde estaba? Hace mucho que no lo veía, quizás no tanto, pero parecía una eternidad. Siempre llegaban a sus oídos noticias que involucraban su nombre, aunque él se hacía el sordo para no pensar, para no llamarlo a su pensamiento, para olvidarlo y no culparlo de la podredumbre de su alma. Qué caso tenía la vida si él no estaba a su lado. Deseó esas migajas de cariño, ese escaso tiempo donde era suyo; y Thomas lo supo, Christopher se entregaba a él completamente y debido a eso, siempre tenía ganas de más, de tenerlo todo el tiempo posible, dormir y despertar abrazado o encima de él, con su respiración en el oído igual a un melódico reloj despertador; encontrar sus calzoncillos en el cesto de la ropa sucia o una de sus playeras sobre el sillón, observarlo desnudo mientras se cambiaba después de una ducha o admirarlo devorar los panqueques con miel de maple y trozos de tocino; expresándole su alegría a través de aquella encantadora y alargada sonrisa, en la que si ponía atención, podía avistar tenuemente un par de hoyuelos. Thomas observó un taxi acercándose, se despidió preciso y raudo del grupo en general, y subió al vehículo sintiendo un enorme alivio.

A las nueve con quince minutos la asistente de Jude lo hizo pasar a su oficina. Se disculpó con éste por el retraso, la persecución matutina lo había hecho perder más tiempo del que creyó. —No te preocupes, esta ciudad a veces resulta un tanto caótica por las mañanas —expresó sonriente—. Toma asiento, ¿te gustaría una taza de café o prefieres un té?

—El café está bien. Lo necesito, quizás así termine por despertar.

—Muy bien.

Jude oprimió uno de los botones en el teléfono para pedir a su asistente las tazas de café. Thomas halló el escritorio de Jude lleno de cartas y montones de papeles, no imaginó que todos ellos requirieran o tuvieran relación con él.

—En un momento viene el café. Mientras, podemos revisar los pendientes. Tienes cuatro invitaciones, las cuales urge responder; una es para un programa de radio, dos para la televisión y una para un evento de caridad el próximo mes. Considéralas —comentó Jude dándole un sobre color amarillo— y dime si confirmo tu asistencia.

—Está bien —dijo Thomas recibiendo el paquete—. El evento de caridad es algo de mi madre, así que asistiré.

—Excelente, confirmaré hoy mismo.

—Lo lamento, no quiero parecer ansioso, pero ¿todos esos papeles tienen que ver conmigo?

Jude sonrió. —Así es. Son guiones y algunas propuestas que te han mandado. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que muy pronto te darías el gusto de elegir entre múltiples opciones? Pues bien, ese momento llegó. Si quieres checarlas ahora mismo, no hay problema, si no te las enviaré más tarde a tu casa.

—Grandioso.

—Aquí hay unos cuantos documentos que necesito firmes, unos son para las nuevas figuras parlanchinas de colección de _LORD_ , debemos acordar cuándo grabaremos tus frases, algunas serán nuevas y otras rehacer diálogos de la película. También está el contrato con la empresa automotriz para los comerciales donde anunciarás los nuevos modelos, el de la refresquera y otros no tan apremiantes. Revísalos con calma y déjame ir por unos archivos, es donde tengo las fechas confirmadas para el doblaje de la película animada, ya regresó.

Jude salió de la oficina, mientras Thomas abría el primer folder. Se apoyó en el escritorio y leyó detenidamente. Alzó la vista para tomar un bolígrafo del lapicero, oprimió el botón en la parte trasera de éste y la punta asomó brillante. Deletreó la palabra _LORD_ entre las líneas del escrito y su mano, al igual que su mente, quedó inmóvil. Requería un impulso. Apretó el bolígrafo para asentar su palabra en el papel. Empero, sintió una extraña melancolía, y dicho sentimiento lo hizo titubear. Quiso firmar, pero su mano no le obedeció, permaneció inmóvil frente al contrato.

—¿Acepto? —Pensó, una y otra vez, repitiéndose— es una gran oportunidad.

“No firmes”. “No lo hagas”. “No firmes”. “No”.

—¿Qué sucede muchacho? —Dijo uno de los abogados—. ¿No estás conforme con alguna cláusula?

“No firmes”.

—No, sólo que —soltó el bolígrafo— aún no estoy del todo convencido.

—¿Convencido? Es la oportunidad que esperabas, esto te lanzará a la fama internacional.

“No lo hagas”.

—Lo sé, pero… Necesito pensarlo más.

—¿Más?

—Sí, sólo unos días, quizás. Por favor.

—Muy bien, lo entendemos. Te daremos el tiempo que pides. Te llamaremos para concretar otra cita, aquí mismo, a las doce del día. Esperamos que para ese entonces ya nos tengas una decisión.

—Sí, la tendré.

Los directivos le extendieron la mano. Él la aceptó, a pesar de no haber respaldado su palabra sobre el papel. Pocas veces utilizaba su nombre completo, no le gustaba porque creía que sonaba muy rimbombante; y al escucharlo en la boca de aquellos sujetos, lo creyó aún más pomposo. Seguramente lo tomarían por un fanfarrón con ínfulas exaltadas. Evocó las palabras de su madre, quien por el contrario, lo alentaba a usarlo sin presunción, a utilizarlo con orgullo porque simbolizaba el trabajo y esfuerzo de muchos años.

Salió de la oficina con una ligera decepción y sin los nervios que traía consigo. Miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las cinco, si se apresuraba podría alcanzar a Elinor y Marianne para el té. Necesitaba una infusión deliciosa y reconfortante, lo merecía después de tanto ajetreo. Quizás una de frutos rojos, iba muy bien con el otoño, o tal vez una de esas raíces extravagantes que Marianne conseguía en tiendas hindúes, y Elinor jamás se atrevía a probar. Pero, no quería más novedad por aquel día, sólo deseaba tumbarse en el sofá y olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Después de todo, no comprendía por qué no pudo poner su nombre en el papel.

Abrió la puerta y el olor del apple pie de Elinor lo recibió. Dejó su maletín y las llaves sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la entrada. Se echó sobre el sillón, mulléndose entre los cojines, suspiró. Sus hermanas al percatarse de su presencia salieron a su encuentro. Ambas lo miraron esperando una respuesta.

—No firmé —dijo desganado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —Dijo Marianne acercándose. Elinor se mantuvo callada.

—Creo que no es mi proyecto. No lo sé, estaba seguro de aceptar el papel pero al estar ahí no pude hacerlo. Fue como un presentimiento.

—Pero —expresó Marianne afligida— trabajaste arduamente para ganarte un lugar en la película.

—Exacto, pero al final no me dieron el papel por el cual audicioné, del héroe pasé a ser el villano.

—Qué mal, chico del espacio —musitó Elinor sentándose a su lado—. Pero tú eres capaz de darle vida al villano.

—Lo sé, pero…

El timbre lo interrumpió. Marianne se acercó al interfono. La voz del conserje del edificio les informó de la llegada de un paquete. Elinor se levantó para traer el servicio del té, mientras Thomas se acercaba a su otra hermana para enterarse de los detalles. El paquete era para él y estaba envuelto en un grueso papel color blanco sellado con el logo de _Malwer_ , compañía que lo quería contratar. Lo miró con receló y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Elinor regresó con el té. Una vez servido, Thomas bebió un sorbo ligero, frutos rojos, delicioso en otoño, su época favorita del año. Miró por la ventana y suspiró dejando la taza y regresó la vista al sobre.

—¿No piensas abrirlo? —Preguntó Elinor al vislumbrar la curiosidad de su hermano.

—No, hoy no. Mañana, quizás.

—Chico del espacio, estás muy extraño hoy. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —y levantó la taza para dar un sorbo a la bebida.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—No seas tan quisquillosa, Elinor —irrumpió Marianne.

—Estoy preocupada.

—Exagerada.

—Me intereso por él.

—Lo agobias.

—Muy bien, calma las dos —espetó Thomas haciendo ligeros aspavientos con las manos—. Escuchen, mañana tengo otra audición, es al sur de la ciudad, deberé asistir temprano, quizás sea una mejor oportunidad, nada pierdo con ir y después optar por la más conveniente, ¿no creen?

Las dos asintieron. Degustaron del té y algunos bocadillos entre un poco más de charla y debate hasta pasadas las ocho de la noche. Thomas se quedaba abstraído de vez en cuando por el envoltorio, ansiando conocer su contenido. Cuando sus hermanas se hubieron marchado, pensó que tendría libertad para abrirlo, pero una fuerza interior lo detenía en cada intento; mejor prepararía la cena y luego miraría el televisor. Buscó en el refrigerador y halló los restos de una caja con tallarines, seguramente eran de Marianne, a ella le gustaba ese tipo de comida rápida. Sin embargo, eligió comerla y tras unos instantes en el microondas, lo hizo mientras veía el televisor. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las diez con quince minutos, entonces consideró pertinente prepararse para dormir e iniciar el día con más energía. Leyó un rato antes de apagar la luz, y arropado bajo las cobijas, oyó el golpeteó de la lluvia en el techo.

Se levantó con mayor entusiasmo, se acicaló cuidadosamente y preparó su salida. Llevaría una gabardina porque la mañana se percibía gélida, y metió las manos en ella cuando observó la ligera neblina mientras esperaba la llegada del tren. Miró a los lados, no había mucha gente, sería un recorrido tranquilo. De pronto, una figura en movimiento que se acercaba captó su atención, se trataba de un hombre apresurado que se frotaba las manos y soplaba entre ellas para rebatir el frío, bajo el brazo cargaba un periódico, o eso intuyó al tenerlo a una distancia más cercana. El sujeto se siguió tallando las palmas de las manos, pero ahora sobre los brazos para calentarse. Thomas lo contempló fascinado, al parecer no era del lugar, pertenecía a uno más cálido, lo supuso al verlo titiritar por el clima típico de la estación. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo, alto y atlético, de blonda melena y mirada azulina.

Lo estaba analizando demasiado para ser uno de su mismo género, ¿por qué?, se acomodó el cuello de la gabardina en respuesta nerviosa y quitó la vista de él, haciéndola descender hasta las vías del tren. El otro tenía el rostro volteado, concentrado en algo más, sin embargo, había percibido aquella curiosa mirada, y antes de atrapar al dueño de ésta, se pasó la mano por el cabello para acomodárselo. Thomas viró al mismo tiempo la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron sin mayor impedimento. Se examinaron por unos segundos. Era un muchacho con un atractivo tan poderoso como la fuerza de gravedad, sin ella quizás hubiese sentido que flotaba. Jamás un hombre le había llamado tanto la atención, y sin desearlo, una débil sonrisa asomó entre los labios de Thomas, la cual fue correspondida al instante.

¿El hombre le había sonreído también? Thomas creyó haber imaginado una en aquel hermoso rostro y desvió la mirada avergonzado. El otro hizo lo mismo, pero ambos nuevamente alzaron la vista para encontrarse y una sonrisa más marcada que la anterior afloró entre ellos. El tren llegó y ninguno se percató hasta escuchar la alarma de partida. Entonces, los dos caminaron hacia la puerta, Thomas sintió un pavor terrible ante aquel extraño y entró al vagón más próximo, el hombre lo volvió a mirar y sin más siguió su entrada correspondiente. Se sentó de inmediato, en el primer lugar que halló, con la cabeza agachada se cuestionaba a sí mismo por ese flirteo sin sentido. Respiró y alzó la cara, la sorpresa lo embargó al avistar al interesante muchacho, a un par de asientos frente a él. Leía el periódico que traía consigo y Thomas estaba fascinado contemplándolo, cambiaba el rumbo de su mirar en ratos para no incomodarlo. Pero, aquél ya se sabía objeto de análisis. Antes de atrapar otra vez a su observador, cambió de página.

Alzó la vista y de nuevo se encontraron. Thomas no pudo evitar sonreírle con mayor ímpetu. Mantuvo su entusiasmo pese a que no sabía si aquél estaba correspondiendo a su gesto, pues las páginas del periódico le cubrían la mitad del rostro. Se sintió un poco apenado por su actitud descarada, parecía un quinceañero; bajó la mirada y al instante la elevó por reiterada ocasión, se mordió el labio y repitió su simpática sonrisa. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, lentamente fue descubriendo su cara para dejarle ver a Thomas el mismo gesto de seducción.

Y eso fue suficiente para extenderse una invitación, quizás tomar un café o una comida. Se verían esa misma tarde, después de cumplir con los compromisos laborales. El hombre respondía al nombre de Chris, más tarde averiguaría que era el acortamiento de Christopher. Cerca de las doce y media del día se reunieron para almorzar, tuvieron una conversación tan espontanea y sincera que sentían conocerse desde hace mucho, igual a un par de viejos amigos reencontrándose después de tanto tiempo. Thomas lo persuadió de ir a su departamento con la promesa de una excelente rebanada de apple pie. —El mejor de todo Londres, es más, el de todo Reino Unido —exclamó alborozado sirviéndole una porción del pastel que Elinor había preparado el día anterior. Christopher lo confirmó al degustarlo, sonrió complacido y con la boca aún llena contestó. —Es el mejor, sin duda. ¡Es delicioso!

Thomas sonrió tras morderse el labio inferior. Rio nervioso, con una risa que no tenía antecedentes en su risueña escala. Siguieron charlando casi toda la tarde. Christopher aceptó quedarse a comer y entre los dos prepararon el menú vespertino. El venía de Australia, acababa de ser fichado en una película que tenía todo para convertirse en un éxito de las taquillas. Tenían tanto en común, y a su vez, tanto de diferente que cuando regresaron a la estancia y compartieron el mismo sillón, Thomas no pudo evitar acercarse a él y robarle un beso, Christopher desprevenido y un poco asustado no opuso resistencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestionó. Thomas despegó sus labios de él ruborizado.

—Yo. Lo siento, creí que tú… ¡Maldición! Lo lamento, yo no sé qué me sucedió…

Christopher tomó la iniciativa esta vez, siendo él quien besara a Thomas. La demostración afectiva no tardó en aumentar su frenesí.

—Quiero aclararte que —dijo Thomas entre besos y suspiros— yo no suelo comportarme de esta manera con los extraños pero…

—Yo tampoco —respondió aquél de igual manera.

—Pero tú me atraes demasiado. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Creo que ahora soy gay.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Christopher deteniendo sus afectos.

—Jamás he estado con un hombre…

—Yo tampoco…

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Yo también…

Christopher continuó y Thomas lo incitó a ser más lascivo que tierno. Un raro deseo los dominó, uno ansiaba saberse sometido y el otro su dueño. Entonces ambos fueron más bruscos y toscos, arrancándose la vestimenta, forzándose a estar desnudos y sentir el calor mutuo. Era igual a una guerra. Christopher mordía, Thomas arañaba, uno empujaba y otro resistía. El roce de sus pieles les causaba una euforia descomunal, un suculento placer comparado a un éxtasis místico. Una vez saciada la curiosidad, una vez que hubieron descubierto hasta el más recóndito secreto de sus cuerpos, la efusión amorosa dio paso a la ternura y la calma. Los besos y las caricias fueron suaves, delicados y pausados. Se miraron para confirmar la voluntad promulgada en sus acciones, y que sus extremidades ejecutaban servilmente. Un cálido bienestar los tuvo en un sublime confort, parecían estar bajo los efectos de algún compuesto químico, uno capaz de desinhibirlos. Desnudos, frente a frente, se observaron asombrados por el contenido alojado detrás de sus pupilas.

Christopher deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello y el cuello de Thomas, haciéndolo suspirar al contacto, lo contempló con genuino sentimiento mientras aquél recorría su rostro con caricias dactilares dignas de un devoto feligrés. Thomas le besó la mano y agarrándosela lo condujo hasta la habitación, donde se recostaron lado a lado, abrazados, siguiendo con el ritual conocido como amor. Cada acto buscaba la complacencia del amado, se miraban para admirar el deleite del otro, aunque los suspiros y gemidos fueran el resultado de la fascinación. Thomas deseó la muerte en aquel preciso instante, en medio del poderoso abrazo de Christopher, jamás se había sentido tan completo y realizado. Por su parte, Christopher se quedaba sin aliento con cada beso, uno más largo y profundo que el anterior, también exponiendo su vida igual a una humilde ofrenda. Si pudieran haberse disuelto, como los cristales de azúcar y sal en un vaso de agua, ellos hubieran encontrado la felicidad en su máxima satisfacción. Sin embargo, debieron separarse cuando las fuerzas flaquearon tras el clímax de la ceremonia carnal.

—Fue asombroso —musitó Christopher aún agitado y empapado de sudor, aún aferrado a él.

—Definitivamente —completó Thomas con los brazos lánguidos sobre la almohada y la mirada perdida en el techo—. Tú fuiste mi primer hombre. Espera, eso suena demasiado cursi, incluso para alguien como yo, ehehehehehe.

—Intentas decirme que soy especial, pero no lo aceptarás por miedo a que yo no piense lo mismo, ¿cierto? —Cuestionó. Thomas fijó la vista en él y sólo sonrió—. Bien, fuiste el primero para mí también. Me has dado la mejor experiencia inglesa que jamás pude haber imaginado.

—Ehehehehehehe, ¿es un cumplido, debería sentirme halagado?

—Tú sabrás.

Se abrazaron por reiterada ocasión, jugueteando y repartiendo besos a la menor provocación. Después de la vehemencia erótica, durmieron unas cuantas horas. Eran las ocho de la noche en punto, cuando Christopher despertó; Thomas estaba en la cocina disponiendo todo para la cena; el primero se levantó y fue en busca de sus calzoncillos, en el pasillo los encontró, así como halló el paquete con el logo de _Malwer_ que estaba sobre la mesa, lo examinó intrigado y siguió hasta dar con su anfitrión.

—Hola —saludó desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡Hey! ¿Descansaste? —Interrogó mientras rebanaba los pimientos para la ensalada.

—Desde luego, creí que estaba en mi casa.

—Bueno, siéntete como en ella —dijo sonriéndole.

—Gracias. Huele muy bien, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó yendo hacia él.

—Seguro.

Thomas le acercó un cuenco de cristal, algunas verduras que ya tenía fileteadas, un pedazo de pollo el cual le indicó desmenuzar; mientras Christopher lo hacía, él siguió cortando los demás ingredientes. Una vez terminada su labor, ambos mezclaron todo en el cuenco, Christopher agregó unos granos de sal y Thomas unos toques de pimienta recién molida. Se sonrieron, y aquél lo observó intrigado, añorando clarificar el misterio con el azul de sus ojos.

—Por cierto —dijo al dar una última revoltura a la ensalada—, no quiero parecer entrometido, pero vi el paquete que estaba en tu mesa y no puedo evitar preguntarme, si también fichaste para alguna película con Malwer. Y lo hago porque, ayer en la tarde, yo firmé para protagonizar una con ellos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es sobre caballeros y cuestiones medievales, se llama _LORD_. Se suponía que hoy conocería parte del reparto y a mi coestrella, pero todo se canceló al final. Lo que agradezco porque, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí y ahora contigo.

—Es una coincidencia —pronunció tras sonreír y soltó el cuchillo, giró su postura para mirarlo a los ojos—. Quizás una casualidad. Estoy en la misma producción, pero aún no me decido si participaré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para cuál papel audicionaste?

—Primero dime tú.

—Bien —sonrió seguro y orgulloso de su próxima declaración—. Seré Lord Daniel.

—Ehehehehehehehe —rio moderadamente, trataba de ocultar la sorpresa y preparando el discurso del segundo lugar—. Siendo así, supongo que si acepto, seré tu antagonista. Conde Lucio a su servicio mi señor.

—Un momento —espetó Christopher adivinando un nuevo tono de la risueña escala—. ¿Tú también audicionaste para el personaje de Daniel?

Thomas lo miró fijamente antes de contestar, no entendió la razón, sin embargo, no podía mentirle. —Sí, pero creo que no hubiera podido hacer una interpretación como la que tú seguramente realizarás. Aunque, ya había hecho unas pruebas, hasta me embarnecí un poco en el gimnasio, pero ahora que te veo, estoy convencido, ese personaje no es para mí.

—Yo no quería parecer ostentoso o presumido, discúlpame.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Es el destino, creo.

—¡Es grandioso! —Exclamó emocionado—. Será estupendo trabajar contigo.

—Sin duda alguna, más que trabajo, serán vacaciones. Pero, todavía no he dicho que sí. Antes no estaba del todo convencido, ahora lo estoy —declaró, y tomó el cuchillo de nuevo para continuar con su labor—. No firmaré.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres trabajar conmigo?

—Quiero muchas cosas, Chris. Hoy he descubierto que quiero unas más que otras, y si no hago sacrificios y méritos para obtenerlas, se me van a escapar de las manos. Una de ellas, quizás te involucre a ti, y nunca ha sido aconsejable mezclar los negocios y el amor.

—¿Amor? —Dijo levantando las cejas.

—Sólo fue una expresión, una forma de decirlo —puntualizó nervioso.

Y así fue. Thomas no firmó el contrato. Sin embargo, su recompensa fue entablar una relación más allá de la amistad con Christopher, todo marchó de maravilla, parecían vivir un idílico cuento de hadas. Los sueños se podían realizar, o eso creyó Thomas al lado de Christopher; se esmeraban uno por el otro, procurándose bienestar y felicidad mutua. Pero conforme el éxito plagaba la vida de Christopher, Thomas lo sentía cada vez más alejado. _LORD_ se convirtió en un éxito mediano, sumado al de las otras franquicias de la empresa, sirvió de impulso para un proyecto más ambicioso llamado _The Servants_. Christopher fue requerido para tal y debió mudarse a los Estados Unidos de inmediato. Sus visitas se hacían más esporádicas y fugaces, a pesar de ello, Thomas se conformaba con ellas.

Un día Christopher le hizo una confesión mientras alistaba sus maletas.

—Estoy saliendo con una chica.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó sin detenerse, pues si lo hacía, podría tener mayor comprensión de la declaración, pero no quiso.

—Debes considerarme un desgraciado, ¿verdad? —Dijo ante la indiferencia percibida, esperaba una reacción a la que no le atisbaba el rastro.

—Me has tomado por sorpresa, es todo.

—Liam dice que en estos momentos es mejor que me relacionen con una mujer, tú sabes, por la película. Es más conveniente.

—Entiendo…

—Es una amiga de Liam. Bueno, trabaja para ella como su representante. Mírame —dijo cerrando la maleta de sopetón, y así acabar con la tarea que mantenía absorto a su compañero. Se sacó el anillo que portaba en la mano izquierda y se acercó a él—. Mi lealtad siempre, siempre, siempre estará contigo; y esto es símbolo de ello, úsalo por favor. Esto será temporal, nada me gustaría más que llevarte del brazo, pero por ahora es imposible. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes cuán difíciles son las oportunidades en este ámbito. A veces pienso que debes arrepentirte de no haber firmado ese contrato.

—No me arrepiento de nada. No tendré la fama y el renombre, pero te tengo a ti, eso es lo importante para mí —Thomas lo abrazó, y con la esperanza renovada, colocó el anillo en su dedo. No podía ser egoísta, si la relación perjudicaba la imagen de Christopher, él permanecería en el anonimato.

—Por cierto —esbozó al ponerse el saco y acomodarse la corbata—, ya no podremos salir con James, al menos no igual que antes. Debemos tener más cuidado con los paparazzi.

—Muy bien, nos adecuaremos.

Él sonrió y después de una efusiva despedida, Thomas lo acompañó hasta el aeropuerto. En el estacionamiento lo estrechó otra vez, con semejante fuerza que pareciera la última vez. Christopher halló una tristeza profunda agazapada en sus ojos. Thomas lo veía a través del cristal que separaba la sala de espera con la de abordar, puso su mano, con el anillo resplandeciendo en ella, y Christopher copió el gesto; incluso se percibía el calor de ambos a través del frío vidrio. Se alejaron despacio e inundados de una nostalgia imposible de reprimir, los dos ocultaron el rostro para no demostrarse su vulnerabilidad. Thomas lo miró unos minutos más, quizás en el fondo deseaba detenerlo. Tras unas lágrimas que cayeron presurosas, se encaminó a la salida. —Así que —resolló— el destino no puede ser cambiado, ni el pasado alterado. Ni en mis sueños puedes ser mío, huirás de mí como yo de ti, porque ese es nuestro fatídico destino, repitiéndose en cada oportunidad para castigarnos por una injuria de la cual ya no tengo memoria. Cobarde tú, y cobarde yo. Porque pude ser suficiente, convertirme en una Ceres capaz de saciar cualquiera de tus necesidades, pero al final, no me dejaste intentarlo y de nada me sirve ahora pretender rehacer mis acciones. Creo que jamás me consideré tan iluso. Ahora sé porque Lucio odia tanto a Daniel…

—Tom, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Jude, quien regresaba con los documentos. La asistente le siguió, trayendo consigo la bandeja con el servicio de café.

—Lo lamento, ¿qué decías? —Dijo tras parpadear. Apretó el bolígrafo y firmó el contrato.

—Te noto un poco extraño, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, quizás es el cansancio.

—He escuchado que esa obra de Shakespeare es bastante difícil. Recrearla en el teatro todas las noches debe ser agotador.

—Todas las tragedias shakesperianas son difíciles, pero debo decir que siempre han tenido un efecto catártico en mi vida, y ahora, no es la excepción.

Él tenía razón. La obra del dramaturgo inglés le provocaba distintas impresiones dependiendo del momento que viviera. En ese instante, formaban parte de la ceremonia de penitencia a la cual se sometía todas las noches. Cada que subía al escenario, purgaba a través de los diálogos del personaje sus propios errores y angustias. En esas tragedias, el autor conducía a los protagonistas a la inevitable perdición, pese a poseer un libre albedrio y tener una tendencia equitativa a realizar el bien o el mal; pese a que eran seres virtuoso, terminaban destruidos por las consecuencias de sus decisiones; como él, que se hallaba por la misma senda. ¿Por qué Christopher lo consideraría tan inalcanzable y por qué lo admiraba tanto? Si estuviera enterado del desorden interno que lo gobernaba, hace tiempo que su amor y devoción se hubieran marchitado igual a una flor en el invierno.

Un caos que trataba de disipar entre las luces y las tablas del escenario. Lloraba y se martirizaba, para expresar una decadencia intrínseca que lo ayudaba de manera viciosa, igual que una copa de vino al alcohólico o un cigarrillo al fumador. Su método radical para olvidar a Christopher era tan estricto que comenzaba a menguarle la salud física. En los últimos meses había contraído refriados leves, ciertas afectaciones en el sistema respiratorio, falta de apetito y pérdida de peso.

Todos lo achacaban a la magistral actuación que hacía del general romano Coriolano. La crítica lo había galardonado tanto, que algunas de las funciones fueron presentadas en directo en otras partes del mundo. Sin embargo, él estaba consciente que aquellos malestares eran producto del exorcismo efectuado en su cuerpo y alma para expulsar el fantasma de Christopher; después de todo, había empezado a fundirse en él; deseaba arrancarse las caricias, las promesas, las palabras dulces, los besos. Llegaban hasta él las noticias de su éxito y de su felicidad matrimonial, sus oídos se saturaban de rumores y chismes, donde se hablaba de su idílica vida en pareja, y de su segunda paternidad. Una parte de él se sentía muy contenta, aliviada, rebosante en dicha; y otra sumamente insultada, herida, dolida, y boicoteada; como una deidad ofendida y vengativa. Darse cuenta que Christopher continuaba su vida, una donde no se le requería a él, lo volcaba de rabia y envidia. En el fondo, esperaba que Christopher lo buscara, pero más profundo, sabía que no lo haría. Aunque cuando hablaba de él siempre relucía un cariño fraternal, en su corazón rebozaban otros sentimientos tan perversos como inocentes.

—Ya pasan de las doce —comentó Jude—. Vamos, te invito a almorzar o ¿ya tienes planes?

—No, acepto la invitación. Me encantaría ir a un sitio nuevo, con caras nuevas, ¿conoces algún lugar?

—Mmmm, déjame pensar —susurró—, creo que sí.

Fueron a un lugar, que para Thomas no fue novedad. El mismo restaurante al que había asistido con Ben la semana pasada, y no dudó que incluso, estuviera la misma gente de aquella ocasión. Era una situación un tanto imposible, teniendo en cuenta que él conocía la ciudad y la mayoría de sus recovecos. Sin embargo, fingió sorpresa ante la propuesta de Jude. Comió desganado, últimamente lo hacía así, no se enteraba del movimiento a su alrededor, pero podía asegurarse si llovía o no. Estuvo un rato más con Jude, después atendió otros compromisos de trabajo. Rumbo al teatro se dio cuenta que sentía una gran pesadez, arrastraba una inmensa tristeza desde hacía un tiempo; la llevaba consigo a todas partes, la había estado ignorando para ver si ésta se rendía y terminaba por abandonarlo. Empero, ella parecía tener más convicción y fortaleza que él mismo, negándose a dejarlo.

Saludó a quienes se encontraba en su camino al camerino. Inició su rutina, le maquillaban el torso como parte de su caracterización, y cuando el tiempo no rendía, a veces comía o leía durante el proceso de secado. Después se cambiaba de ropa, y luego comenzaba él mismo a maquillarse el rostro. De manera inusual disfrutaba tal proceso de preparación. Luego salía y la luces del escenario lo bañaban, pero ni ellas eran capaces de calmar el álgido frío en sus adentros. Cumplía con su objetivo, demostrarles a todos su fuerza interpretativa, pues había pasado tiempo considerable a la sombra de su personaje más popular, y en ciertos casos, sentía que aquél no tardaría en tomar control de su cuerpo y él sería un fugaz destello en su propia cordura.

La luz del enorme reflector lo exasperaba al extremo de detestar su resplandor, tan abrumadora y molesta. Entre los intermedios, tomaba un pañuelo desechable para quitar el sudor sobre su frente. Parpadeaba un poco, porque aún percibía los destellos en los ojos. Polveó su rostro levemente, retocándose el maquillaje para el acto final. Inhalaba y exhalaba, controlando su respiración. Se preparaba para recibir de nuevo el impacto luminoso. En contadas ocasiones, miraba hacia la audiencia, si clavó su atención en ella fue porque creyó ver una cara conocida; una rubia cabellera y unos ojos azules iguales a dos zafiros.

—¿A caso eres tú? —Se preguntó en el pensamiento— ¿En verdad eres tú?

Pero la sensación se había esfumado. Ahora percibía aquella mirada detrás de él, bajo los pies, encima de sí; era un juego de la cabeza, un trastorno mental. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas justo cuando debían hacerlo, la escena coincidió con su interno y crítico momento. Cuando la ovación del público llegó a sus oídos sintió un gran alivio, tanto que apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie. Tras los agradecimientos, volvió apresurado al camerino. Bebió un trago de agua con una dosis de paracetamol, cerró los ojos y suspiró. El dolor corporal disminuyó, pero desafortunadamente el anímico seguía agónico. Dieron tres golpes a la puerta, presto reconoció la voz de Ben y lo invitó a pasar. Se saludaron con un ligero apretón de manos y un abrazo.

—Me da gusto verte otra vez —dijo Thomas palmeando su espalda.

—A mí también —respondió Ben separándose de él.

—¿Viste la función?

—¡Oh, no! Lamentablemente. Sólo pasé a dejarte un libro que olvidaste la otra noche en el taxi.

—Gracias —expresó al tomar el libro de las manos de Ben—. Con lo ocupado que estás en estos días, debiste mandármelo con alguien más, ahora me siento culpable por haberte hecho venir.

—No te preocupes, me diste un pretexto para salir y olvidarme del trabajo un par de horas. Quise traerlo yo mismo porque vi que aún no lo terminas, lo intuí por el separador y las hojas con notas. Sé cuánto te gusta leer y supuse que lo extrañarías.

—Tienes razón. Lo he echado de menos, sobre todo cuando estoy en la cama.

—Aunque Marylin French no es tan recomendable antes de dormir.

—Bueno, acepto que he tenido sueños y alucinaciones extrañas en los últimos días, pero se lo adjudico al tratamiento médico que he llevado de un tiempo para acá. Además, ¿qué no lo es en mi vida recientemente?

—Creo que a nadie le cae mal un poco de locura, eso sí, mientras no acabes como Lady Macbeth.

—Ehehehehehe no, espero que no —y la puerta retumbó tras un nuevo golpeteo—. Adelante.

—Disculpa la interrupción, Tom —dijo una de las asistentes de la producción teatral—, pero hay un grupo de efusivas jovencitas a la salida del teatro que esperan por ti.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Exclamó agobiado y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos—. Eso se acabó. Diles que lo lamento mucho, pero a partir de hoy, y en adelante, no voy a recibir a nadie.

—Entendido —pronunció la mujer, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sucedió? —Interrogó Ben cruzándose de brazos.

—La semana pasada, hubo un bochornoso incidente con unas jóvenes ruidosas, armaron un alboroto mayúsculo por unos chismes que salieron en un portal de internet, que si estoy o no comprometido en secreto con una de mis compañeras de la obra, ¡en fin! Me hicieron cruzar el límite de la paciencia y les tuve que pedir, de manera poco cortés, que se marcharan. Me gusta convivir con las personas que admiran mi trabajo, realmente valoro su aprecio, pero a veces, simplemente, no estás de humor para situaciones absurdas y rústicas. Y hoy, no estoy para soportar histerias ni lisonjas, no quiero sonreír ni ser dulce.

—¡Vaya! Me agradas más cuando eres un amargado y agrio, como un viejo Scrooge.

—Ehehehehehehe.

—Sólo ten cuidado con los fantasmas del pasado.

—Descuida, desde hace unas noches me están rondando.

—De cualquier manera, ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

—¡Casi lo olvido! —Exclamó y dio unos pasos al frente—. El sábado en la noche, un amigo mío tendrá una exposición en el _Kelvingrove_ , en Glasgow; y habrá una exclusiva fiesta después, con mucho whisky y gastronomía escocesa; esperaba que te hicieras un espacio y me acompañaras. Anímate será genial.

—No puedo, el sábado tengo función y termino casi a las diez de la noche.

—Estaremos allá antes de las once y media. Cobré algunos favores y tendremos un jet privado a nuestra disposición. ¡Vamos! Te ayudará cambiar de aires, además, no hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños como debe ser, necesitamos festejar y ésta es la oportunidad ideal.

—Puedo pensarlo y mañana te aviso.

—Muy bien.

Thomas se sentó frente al espejo para finalizar su limpieza facial. Ben lo observó preocupado, pues aunque Thomas no lo externara, sabía de la vorágine que atormentaba su espíritu.

—Dime una cosa, Tom; ¿ya hablaste con él?

—¿Con quién? —Respondió de inmediato con otra pregunta, sin percatarse de lo absurdo que se había escuchado—. No.

—¿Por qué?

Guardó silencio mientras veía la expectativa de Ben a través del espejo, suspiró. Soltó el pedazo de algodón, sobó sus sienes antes de contestar. —No quiero… Inquietarlo. Sé que está bien. Él es feliz, ¿por qué no habría de serlo? No deseo perturbar su tranquilidad. Es mejor así. Ambos estamos en paz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes y lo das por hecho, cuando ni siquiera has hablado con él?

—Simplemente… Lo sé —y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la interrogante cruda en las pupilas de su amigo.

—De todas maneras, pienso que deberías hablarle.

—No —contestó moviendo la cabeza salvajemente—, no, no, no, no, eso no. No puedo, no lo sé. En cualquier caso, necesitaría pensarlo. Creo…

—Tienes mucho que pensar, mi amigo. Acaba con eso, te esperaré afuera y luego te acompañaré a casa.

—Gracias.

Esa fue la misma palabra que usó en la puerta del edificio cuando se despidió de Ben. Metió la mano en la chamarra y sujetó el teléfono celular con fuerza. Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Ben. Impaciente por la tardanza del ascensor, no quiso aguardar su llegada y usó las escaleras, comenzó a arrepentirse cuando sintió los escalones infinitos y gigantes. Parecía que la vida se le iría en esa subida. Nuevamente, sus ojos percibieron unas diminutas luces antes de nublarse, quizás rastros de la luz del enorme proyector; su cara estaba más blanquecina y sus oídos iban perdiendo la recepción del sonido. Cruzó la puerta del departamento, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. No supo nada más de sí, sólo podía sentir la profundidad y una calma que le trajo paz después de mucho tiempo.

Era una sensación idéntica a la de caer sin tocar el fondo, igual a un salto en paracaídas o a lanzarse del edificio más alto. Quizás, le sucedía como a todo ese desecho espacial que dejaba de servir al gran cosmos y optaba por vagar entre las galaxias hasta desaparecer o ser olvidado. Pensó en la posibilidad de una muerte con origen incierto, no sería raro en un medio como ese, las estrellas brillan un tiempo en el cielo y mueren después en una desconocida soledad, ¿a dónde va todo ese amor profesado? Para él, no sonó bien en ese instante el epitafio de “murió por amor”, a Julieta le quedaba porque su autor lo había hecho encajar con ella, ¿pero a él? No; sería ridículo, la prensa diría que estaba deprimido y había optado por el suicidio. Tras expresar una gran lástima por su juventud malgastada y truncada, se hablaría únicamente de sus buenos actos, no se mencionarían jamás los malos. Luego de un tiempo, quedaría en el olvido, en un recuerdo fugaz. —¿Cómo me recordarás tú? ¿Cuántos pensamientos me dedicarías entonces? —Mustió entre las alucinaciones. Una delgada aguja le perforó la piel, sintió un líquido aceitoso entrando por sus venas, recorriendo su sangre; la tranquilidad finalmente se hubo apoderado de su mente.

Pasaron varias horas y Thomas durmió plácidamente; sus sentidos comenzaron a recuperarse, el paladar lo tenía amargo y parte del cuerpo entumecido, escuchó ruidos y entreabrió los ojos, reconoció las voces y el lugar donde se encontraba; su habitación y sus hermanas estaban con él.

—¡Oh! Está despertando. ¡Tom! ¿Me oyes? Tom.

—Calma Marianne, déjalo que recobre la consciencia despacio.

Recuperó el conocimiento lentamente y distinguió con mayor seguridad a Elinor, de pie a su lado derecho; mientras que Marianne estaba a la izquierda y sentada sobre la cama. Les sonrió e intentó balbucear palabras coherentes, pero no obtuvo éxito. Su hermana más joven se acercó a él, tomándolo de la mano y apretándosela fuertemente. Su quejido, provocó que la mayor la reprendiera otra vez. La pesadez en la lengua desapareció unos minutos después. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Cuestionó confundido.

Elinor permaneció callada y Marianne contestó. —Te desmayaste en la puerta del departamento. Tu vecino James salió a despedir a su padre y te encontró tumbado en el suelo.

—¡Dios! —Exclamó entre suspiros—. Voy a traumar a ese niño. Elinor tiene razón, no seré un buen padre.

—Basta de tonterías —declaró ésta—. No hables si no tienes nada importante que decir, guarda tus fuerzas para que calmes a nuestra madre.

—¿Madre está enterada?

—Sí —respondió Marianne—. Como te mencioné antes, James y su padre te encontraron desmayado. Por fortuna, el señor es médico, te trajeron a la cama y te atendieron en seguida. Sufriste un colapso de estrés agudo, te inyectaron un calmante para que pudieras descansar y te recetó algunos medicamentos. El conserje llamó a nuestra madre y ella nos informó a nosotras. Ya le hemos comunicado que estás bien, pero está desesperada, quiere venirse en el primer transporte que encuentre disponible.

—¡Oh, no! Olvidé que estaba de visita con el tío John. Por favor, disuádanla, no es necesario.

—La conoces, Tom —dijo la mayor con cierto enfado—, es algo que sólo tú podrás hacer, por ello te digo que guardes tus fuerzas.

—Elinor, no tienes por qué ser grosera.

—No estoy diciéndole nada irrespetuoso, Marianne. Simplemente, lo incito a la prudencia.

—Bueno —susurró Marianne quitándole los cabellos de la frente a Thomas—, lo importante es que ya estás bien. Al menos algo positivo resultó de toda esta horrible experiencia, me has evitado tener que ver al tío John, la prima Emma y a la entrometida señora Jennings.

—No exageres, no son tan malos.

—¿No? Eso lo dices porque no han intentado casarte con cuanto hombre soltero conocen. Es desagradable, me molesta su poca falta de moderación hacia los sentimientos de los demás. De recordar cómo trataron de forzar mi relación con Brandon, me hace perder la compostura.

—No debemos ser malagradecidos, Marianne —irrumpió Elinor—. Ellos nos apoyaron cuando más lo necesitábamos.

—No estoy despreciando su ayuda, Elinor. Sólo aludo a su falta de propiedad. Tío John y la señora Jennings son amantes de las habladurías y las bromas de mal gusto, la prima Emma se cree una casamentera experta, cuando debería haber terminado la escuela en primer lugar. ¿No recuerdas las burlas de las qué éramos víctimas? Quizás a ti no te afecte que las personas se burlen de tus sentimientos, porque nunca tienes nada que decir sobre ellos.

Elinor intentó permanecer en su mutismo, pero el remate del comentario de Marianne, en verdad la había molestado. —Así como tú no ocultas nada, yo tampoco tengo nada que decir, Marianne. Las molestias de las que hablas, quizás las hubieses prevenido si no fueras tan arrebatada, ellos fueron testigos del episodio con John Willo…

—Elinor —habló Thomas—, creo que no hay razón para hablar del pasado. Y menos cuando es tan doloroso para todos los presentes.

—¿Por qué no, Tom? La verdad es dura la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no resta mérito a su naturaleza justa.

—La verdad depende de muchas cosas, Elinor —declaró éste.

—Olvidaba con quiénes hablaba.

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso, Elinor? —Rebatió de nuevo Marianne—. Siempre nos has juzgado por la poca cordura que tenemos al enamorarnos. Pero nosotros no somos culpables de la trivialidad de tus sentimientos, ni de la frialdad que te has encargado de construirte tú misma. Alejas el amor de tu vida, y quizás esa sea la razón por la que Edward te ha abandonado, cansado de tu indiferencia y tu voluntad inquisitiva.

—¡No sabes nada de lo que estás diciendo! —Exclamó Elinor iracunda—. Tal vez debería entregarme al llanto y al dolor como ustedes, olvidándome de todo, pero no soy tan egoísta, Marianne. A diferencia de Tom y tú, mi felicidad no depende de una persona, de un Edward, un John o un Chris. Cuando ustedes se martirizaban por sus afecciones amorosas, yo me mantenía fuerte y serena, tenía que ser así para ayudar a nuestra madre. Hagan memoria de los tiempos difíciles, tú deprimida en un hospital, ¿quién pagaba las cuentas mientras el divorcio de nuestros padres se arreglaba, eh? Y tú febril amante, ¿quién auspició tu escuela y tus viajes de Romeo? Así que no pueden simplemente tildarme de intransigente en las cuestiones del amor, porque el amor no sólo es arder y quemarse de pasión; también es sacrificio, dolor, sufrimiento y lágrimas. Tus heroínas literarias no son el mejor ejemplo, la mayoría de ellas mueren sin siquiera haber experimentado un sentimiento veraz, son únicamente pretextos para no aceptar la vida sin idealizaciones ridículas.

—A veces pienso que no tienes corazón —dijo Marianne, antes de ser interrumpida por la oportuna llamada de su madre al teléfono de Elinor.

—Hola, mamá. Sí, ya está mejor. El médico ya lo revisó. Ya está consciente. Mamá, escucha, no es necesario; Marianne y yo estamos con él. No mamá, ¿no me crees? Que te lo diga él mismo —y le dio el celular a Thomas para que tranquilizara a la progenitora—. Ten habla con ella.

—¡Hola mamá! —Expresó con tono jovial—. Estoy bien mamá. No, sólo fue un desmayo sin importancia, demasiada presión mamá. Te prometo que no. Sí, mamá. No quiero que estés preocupada, quédate con el tío John y dale muchos saludos de nuestra parte. Te prometo que nos veremos antes de irme a Canadá. Seguro, Elinor y Marianne están conmigo. No es que no te necesite mamá, pero no es una hora prudente para viajar. Mañana te volveré a llamar, lo prometo. Sí, mamá. Yo te quiero también —Thomas calló por unos momentos mientras escuchaba a la señora Willdeston, articuló algunas afirmaciones cortas y otras negaciones—. No lo sé mamá, pero le diré que también te llame. Todos te mandamos saludos, cuídate tú también mamá. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Thomas se recargó sobre la cabecera de la cama, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Marianne respondía un mensaje de texto y Elinor miraba por la ventana.

—Toma Elinor —pronunció su hermano dándole el teléfono—, madre quiere que la llames. Está un poco enfadada por unas habladurías acerca de ti.

—¿De mí? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Ya sé de qué hablas Tom —completó Marianne—. Nuestra querida prima Emma me lo ha mandado todo por mensaje, no pienso abrumarlos con la burda estupidez de su informe. Pero, resulta que Edward Farrar, el famoso pretendiente de nuestra hermana, está casado; y nada menos que con Lucy Steelson, la socia de Elinor. En resumen es eso.

Ambos observaron el inmutable rostro de su hermana.

—No pareces sorprendida Elinor —declaró Thomas.

—No —esbozó sin bajar la mirada—. Lo sabía.

—Me sorprendes cada día, Elinor. Incluso ahora, frente a tal acusación permaneces impávida.

—¡Basta, Marianne! No tienes derecho a juzgarme a la ligera. Sin razonamientos justos y sin bases. Yo sabía que Edward estaba separado, pero aún permanecía casado. A pesar de ello seguí tratándolo, porque la vida me había puesto a prueba haciendo que mi corazón y mis sentimientos se inclinaran más hacia él, conforme lo conocía. Sin embargo, me mantuve razonable en todo momento. Después, conocí a Lucy, nos hicimos socias y amigas, sin sospechar la sorpresa que me aguardaba; y conforme la confianza aumentó, ella fue abriéndose más y más. Me contó acerca de su matrimonio, me habló de su esposo y del acuerdo que hicieron para salvar su relación. Cuando la visité en su casa jamás imaginé que unas fotografías fueran tan hirientes para mí. Vi aquellas memorias de la boda, de los hijos, las Navidades, las vacaciones en la playa, los aniversarios; tuve que aguantarme el dolor que sentía por dentro desgarrándome conforme cambiaba de página. Fingir alegría, pretender la calma y la admiración; porque a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo mi amiga. Yo sólo era una intrusa en sus vidas y ellos un examen a superar en la mía. Pude haberme alejado de ambos, ¡huir!, pero jamás me ha dado por hacerlo. Mantuve ambas relaciones, porque ese era mi deber. Pudo haber sido muy fácil entregarme a Edward, y seguir una relación laboral con Lucy. Pero no podría con tanta falsedad, arrancarle la felicidad a una mujer que hace todo lo que está en sus manos para rescatar el amor de su vida; no, tendría que ser una persona muy ruin y egoísta para hacerlo, y no lo soy. No lo soy.

—¡Elinor! —Exclamó Marianne compadecida—. Yo…

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Intentarás disculparte? No es necesario, Marianne. Como bien dijiste, yo no tengo más que decir ni tú nada que ocultar. Disfruta tu felicidad con Brandon y olvídate de lo demás, no te costará trabajo.

—Elinor, nosotros no estábamos reprochándote nada —musitó Thomas.

—No tendrían por qué, Tom. No he hecho nada de lo que me arrepienta. Pese a todo, he sido fiel a mí misma.

—¿Edward sabía que su esposa, era tu socia? —Preguntó aquél.

—No, por supuesto que no. Fue una sorpresa cuando se enteró, aún así me pidió disculpas. Porque todos daban por sentado que él me haría una propuesta. Ni siquiera lo dejé terminar su discurso, porque él no me debía ninguna. Fue mi culpa, si en algún momento me ilusioné con su trato o sus atenciones. Él me abrazó, y correspondí con sinceridad. Tras la breve muestra de afecto, me miró a los ojos y me dijo: “Tu amistad ha sido lo más importante en mi vida” y yo le contesté que siempre la tendría.

—Todo el tiempo tan objetiva y centrada, con tus valores éticos y morales intactos, el único perjudicado es tu corazón —esbozó Marianne apenada.

—Lo bueno es que él no rige mi vida. Sería el colmo que yo también me rindiera a las pasiones. Por ello, Tom —puntualizó fijando la vista en él—, espero que por tu bien, le pongas punto final a esa extravagante y enfermiza relación que mantienes con Christopher; no sé por qué sigues jugando al efebo enamorado, ya no eres ese joven inexperto e inmaduro, al menos eso quiero suponer; eres ya un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ten coraje y renuncia a él. Un amor así, te dará más tristeza que gozo. Porque mayor daño haces conservándolo, que cultivándolo; no sólo lo lastimas a él, si no a ti, y de paso, a esa mujer que se dice su esposa y a sus hijos; consciente o inconscientemente lo haces y eso no es justo. Amor no es sólo arder y quemarse, recuérdalo. Aprende de tus errores.

—¿Ves? Otra vez lo juzgas, Elinor —rebatió Marianne—, sólo él conoce la magnitud de sus sentimientos, como tú los tuyos, tu situación y la de él son completamente distintas, no puedes pedirle un acto tan cruel sin entender su afección. ¿No lo estás viendo tendido en la cama? ¿En realidad crees que ésta así por el estrés? No, Elinor, es porque está tratando de adecuarse a una vida sin ese amor que tachas de pernicioso y vil.

—No era esa mi intención, si fui malinterpretada, me disculpo —y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Es lo último que diré al respecto. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme, no me siento bien.

—Espera —suplicó Thomas.

—No te preocupes, no saldré corriendo a llorar, ni haré una huida dramática. Le prometí a nuestra madre que cuidaría de ti, y eso haré. No soy tan inmadura como para realizar semejante espectáculo, no tengo talante de actriz, sólo necesito una taza de café.

Marianne y Thomas observaron como la silueta de su hermana se difuminaba por el pasillo. Los dos se miraron dentro de un silencio incomodo. Ambos apesadumbrados por la confesión de Elinor. La carga emocional de ella podría haberlos enloquecido, pero la mayor había podido mantenerse correcta en todo momento, firme ante los problemas y resignada frente a las jugarretas del destino. Cuánta admiración sintió Thomas por ella, y cuánto ansió abrazarla y expresarle confortantes palabras, pero eso sería una burla para Elinor, saberse compadecida. Cuánta razón no tenía sobre él, sobre Christopher y sobre Elkie. Suspiró, no quería pensar en ellos ahora. Seguiría huyendo mientras le fuera posible.

—Yo tampoco medí mis palabras. Debería ir a hablar con ella —dijo Marianne interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Thomas.

—Creo que deberías dejarla un momento a solas —contestó éste—, sabes que no le gusta inspirar la lástima de nadie.

—Es verdad, pero quiero hacerlo. Ya vuelvo —expresó poniéndose en pie y, siguiendo el camino de Elinor, abandonó la habitación.

—¡Marianne, espera! ¡Oh, Dios! —Exclamó cubriéndose la cara.

Volteó a todas partes, pidiendo una solución. Vio un plato pequeño con un par de pastillas, y junto, un vaso con agua. Detrás de ellos estaba una receta médica y cajas con medicamentos. Esa sería su dosis, lo concluyó porque estaban puestos en su mesa de noche. Tomó aquellas del plato y las llevó hasta su boca, luego bebió un trago pequeño de agua; no tardó en sentir una pesada somnolencia que le hizo recostarse en la cama. La lluvia crepuscular lo arrulló sumiéndolo en un reconfortante y pacifico sueño. Añorando descansar, no únicamente del mundo, sino de sí mismo.


	14. Super Trouper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ the sight of you will prove to me I’m still alive, and when you take me in your arms and hold me tight, I know it’s gonna  
> mean so much tonight... ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 14. Super Trouper**

Christopher estaba abstraído en la pantalla del teléfono celular cuando Elkie le hizo una pregunta, él apenas y atinó a contestar tras una sonrisa. Realizaban las últimas compras antes del nacimiento de los mellizos. Miró de nuevo el aparato, quizás había imaginado aquella llamada hace unas noches, sin embargo, revisó el listado y ahí estaba el número. Quiso concentrarse entre los colores pastel de los artículos de bebés, pero no podía, de vez en cuando volvía la vista al teléfono y suspiraba. —¿Estáis esperando una llamada importante o por qué tanta ansiedad, cariño? —Cuestionó la esposa. Él sólo rio, se excusó y pretendió interesarse por algunos accesorios.

Thomas también estaba abstraído en la pantalla del teléfono celular cuando Ben le preguntó si ya había abrochado su cinturón de seguridad, éste se disculpó porque aún no lo hacía y tras sonreír fugazmente, regresó la mirada al mismo sitio. —Sigues sin llamarlo, ¿cierto? —Afirmó Ben—. Ese estoicismo tuyo pretextado en el miedo, no está funcionando Tom, deberías llamarlo, pero no ahora porque vamos a despegar. Apágalo. Así lo piensas y cuando lo enciendas será lo primero que hagas, llamarlo.

Aquél esbozó una sonrisa mientras guardaba el teléfono para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Volvió el rostro sobre la ventana y dejó escapar la mirada, disolviéndola en el cielo nocturno, convirtiéndola en viento veraniego que navegara por las nubes, acortando la distancia entre su corazón al otro lado del mundo. Porque aunque respiraba, comía, y en ocasiones, hasta parecía poseer sensibilidad, él no se percibía como un ser viviente, más bien, era un penitente. La sangre y el músculo encargado de llevarla por todo su cuerpo se mantenía trabajando y palpitante, pero su esencia y brillo se habían ido con Christopher, al cual creía no ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

La familia Hentzwood salía de la tienda de artículos de bebés que estaba dentro de un exclusivo centro comercial. Christopher con Indra en los brazos y su esposa a un lado de ellos. Un fotógrafo les tomó algunas imágenes. Al percatarse de esto, Christopher apresuró a Elkie y le sugirió que se fueran de inmediato, estaba acomodándose las bolsas en la mano y a la niña en su otro brazo, cuando sintió una brisa tibia que lo envolvió. Tal vez, había sido el calor emitido por Indra entre el cambio de brazos, sin embargo, el aire sopló con más fuerza para confirmarle al emisario. Un mensaje eólico que provenía más allá del mar. Una leve nostalgia lo hizo reír con fuerza, una pronta alegría, un cúmulo de sentimientos apacibles. —Mejor, deberíamos ir a comer, ¿qué dicen? Yo invito —declaró. Elkie lo miró anonadada. —Por todos los santos, Chris, me tienes hecha la cabeza un cacao con esos cambios tuyos de humor, si no estáis empanado, estáis de puta madre. Yo tengo henchida la barriga, y tú los padecimientos. Esa manía tuya por la comida china y el cigarrillo, el olor me tiene aburrida, me sorprende no haber echado la pota ya.

—¿Qué se te apetece entonces? —Preguntó cordial.

—No sé, estoy hecha un lío. Quisiera, sólo un refresco de cola —expresó limpiándose el sudor de la frente— con algo de hielo.

—¿Podríamos ir por una hamburguesa? —Sugirió sonriente, volteó a ver a su hija y tras besarla en la mejilla, dijo—. ¿Quieres una hamburguesa con papas fritas _my little princess_?

Mientras tanto, un automóvil cruzaba el río Kelvin, dirigiéndose hacia _Argyle Street_. Thomas estaba concentrado en la imponente universidad de Glasgow, que se asomaba altiva como un anillo de compromiso en la mano de una novia.

— _Via, Veritas, Vita_ —pronunció Ben al notar la admiración de su compañero.

—El camino, la verdad y la vida —expresó Thomas sin quitar la mirada del edificio—. Estuve a punto de venir a estudiar aquí, pero gracias a Elinor no lo hice.

—Es un sitio de gran reputación. Yo quise estudiar ahí, pero mi abuela creyó que no era una buena idea.

—Mi padre mucho tiempo cuestionó mis decisiones, siempre escudándose en tradiciones familiares y demás bagatelas —dijo suspirando.

—Pasa con todos aquellos dedicados a cualquier rama de las artes, no es una tarea sencilla hacerlo, debes tener decisión y trabajar más arduo que otros para conseguir tus propósitos. —declaró Ben palmeándole la rodilla. Alzó la vista y comentó—. Hemos llegado.

Observaron como el museo _Kelvingrove_ se acercaba más y más. Bajaron del taxi acicalándose el atuendo antes de avanzar hacia la puerta. Ben trataba de hallar la invitación entre los bolsillos interiores de su esmoquin, pero no fue necesario presentarla. La chica que los recibió sonrió al verlos, los reconoció de inmediato y los condujo personalmente a la galería donde se llevaba a cabo la exposición. Tras una coqueta y fugaz sonrisa, Ben agradeció su atención. Thomas mantuvo su propiedad y se limitó a un tenue “gracias”. Miró de reojo el letrero que anunciaba _Me and I_ la obra de K. Björn. Ben le  tocó el hombro y le indicó donde se encontraba el artista. Un pintor de mediana edad los avistó y estrechó a Ben con fuerza, se dijeron algunas palabras afectuosas y después presentó a Thomas.

—Kristian Björn, es un placer. Aunque la presentación está de más —dijo el artista—. ¿Quién en el Reino Unido no conoce a Tom Willdeston?

—El placer es mío —contestó Thomas sujetando la mano de aquél—. Somos ingleses y debemos hacer gala de nuestra formalidad.

—Tienes razón. A pesar de que nací en Suecia, pasé la mayor parte de mi crianza en Edimburgo. Aún así, no podemos salirnos del protocolo natural. Por cierto, he oído excelentes comentarios sobre tu actuación en _Coriolanus_ , no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a verla, sólo espero hacerlo antes de que termine la temporada.

—¡Tienes que ir! —Exclamó Ben—. Tom hace una interpretación increíble.

—Con tal recomendación, haré todo por asistir. ¿Cuándo son las últimas funciones?

—La próxima semana —respondió Thomas un poco apenado—. Pero, es suficiente de mí. Ésta, es tu noche. Sería mucho pedirte, ¿si nos muestras parte de tu trabajo?

—De ninguna manera, por favor síganme.

El pintor los llevó a un recorrido por sus obras más importantes. Pero nada lograba interesarle a Thomas. Seguía enfermo, porque no existían aún medicamentos que pudieran combatir los males del alma. Aunque los nuevos aires de Glasgow lo confortaban, él estaba cansado de todo; fastidiado, aburrido, harto, molesto, incómodo. Hasta que un pequeño cuadro, al fondo, finalmente atrajo su atención. Se titulaba _La Gorgona_ , y se trataba de la mirada zarca de una misteriosa mujer. —¿Por qué llamarla así, cuando es una pieza tan bella? —Interrogó Ben, quien había igualado la pregunta que ocupaba la mente de Thomas.

—La mayoría considera a la Gorgona como una criatura terrible, sin embargo, no debemos olvidar su origen mitológico. Ella era bella en un principio, tanto que enloqueció de pasión al dios de los mares. Incluso, después de su castigo, su mirada aún mantenía esos rasgos de seducción y poder que, en un principio, le brindó la belleza de su rostro. Y es ahí donde nace la relación entre el cuadro y el mito, el poder y la fuerza que hay en una mirada. Es imposible no quedar petrificado por un par de ojos bonitos.

— _Don’t look too deep into those angeleyes_ —susurró Thomas—. _My angeleyes_ …

Y antes de que el nombre de Christopher saliera de sus labios igual a un jinete desbocado, se disculpó alegando que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y asió el teléfono celular con fuerza. Bajó las escaleras y pidió ayuda a uno de los trabajadores, éste le indicó un área donde podría hacer una llamada con tranquilidad. El exterior lo recibió, un majestuoso jardín decorado por una delicada arboleda inundó sus pupilas. Siguió el sendero, encontrándose bañado por la luz de la luna, a la que pidió susurrara sus plegarias de amor a aquél que se encontraba más allá del océano. —Tengo un teléfono celular en las manos —dijo—. Disculpe el atrevimiento, mi bella señora vestida de perlas, creo que puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Sujetó violentamente el aparato, la decisión de su mirada podría haber hecho temblar a cualquiera que la presenciara. Dio algunos toques a la pantalla hasta hallar el número en el directorio, como si no lo supiera de memoria. Pulsó la tecla color verde y acercó el teléfono a su oído. Alejando las inseguridades, aguardó cada timbrar. No cedería al miedo, anhelaba escucharlo hablar, recrearse con esa voz gruesa y profunda. Imaginárselo frente a él para otra vez sentirse vivo.

—Ten a la niña —declaró Christopher entregándosela a Elkie—. Iré por las hamburguesas.

La pequeña Indra hizo algunos gestos por tener que separarse de su padre, pero con unas palabras de la madre, Christopher pudo marcharse. Caminó hacia el área de  comida revisando el celular por enésima ocasión. No advirtió a un par de jóvenes que lo abordaron pidiéndole una fotografía. Les sonrió amablemente, agradeció sus elogios y tras posar para sus respectivas cámaras se despidió de ellas. Buscó el establecimiento de las hamburguesas, pero se encontró con una perla del oriente, un lugar de comida china; sin su esposa a la vista y como el criminal que se esconde, así él se acercó al mostrador y pidió un combo número cinco, únicamente por pedirlo sin saber qué contenía. Un tanto nervioso, lanzó una mirada seductora acompañada de una sonrisa a la chica que lo atendía, para ver si conseguía un servicio exprés, pero ésta sólo le dio una galleta de la fortuna en respuesta.

Christopher quiso reírse de sí mismo por su fracaso, sin embargo, la aceptó como un premio de consolación. La destapó, y tras jugar entre sus dedos con ella, rompió la costra de harina, se comió un pedazo mientras sacaba el papel encapsulado en su interior para leerlo. “Suddenly, you'll feel all right. You’ll soon be changing everything”. Su rostro se desencajó por un momento, levantó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa incrédula. —Mi suerte es buena, no me quejo —musitó. Le entregaron su orden, pagó y se marchó.

En el primer bote de basura echó el augurio puesto en papel junto con los restos de la galleta y retomó la búsqueda de las hamburguesas. Y de repente, una leve vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón bermudas lo hizo estremecerse por completo, causándole un temblor que le llegó hasta los huesos. Bajó la vista, sacó el teléfono que aún timbraba y dilató los ojos; era él, Thomas. Su nombre relucía en la pantalla acompañado de una de las fotos que Christopher le había tomado hace unos veranos en París. Se quedó estático, inmóvil, incapaz de responder. Se repetía a sí mismo que debía contestar, porque estaba esperando esa llamada desde hace días. Su cuerpo reaccionó intempestivamente y pulsó la tecla iluminada con un color verde, acercó el aparato a su mejilla, pasó varias veces saliva antes de poder decir “hola”.

Thomas sintió un revoloteo en su estómago que le ató las cuerdas bucales. Pero, temió que Christopher colgara frente a su mutismo sin haberle dado oportunidad de disculparse. Cada fracción de los segundos en silencio, parecían horas de espera, una sensación idéntica que acompaña a los que esperan noticias en un hospital. Finalmente, Thomas pudo articular un torpe y burdo “hola”, seguido de una risa nerviosa, carraspeó para retomar su seriedad, se disculpó y repitió su saludo, esta vez tierno y cordial.

 —Eres tú —y se tildó de un total idiota por su reafirmación absurda. Christopher apretó los dientes para ahogar su emoción, secó sus manos sobre su camiseta, pues le sudaban tanto que causaban que el teléfono se le resbalara—. Tom, ¿cómo estás?

Escuchar su nombre en la voz de Christopher ocasionó que Thomas perdiera la fuerza en sus piernas y buscara una banca para sentarse antes de poder contestar. —Bien —respondió temeroso—, y tú ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, estoy bien.

—¿Y tu familia? ¿Tus hermanos y tus padres? —Cuestionó nervioso, pasándose la mano por la frente, quizás para despejar sus ideas.

—Todos bien, gracias —y notó que su respuesta había sido corta y fría, optó por dar más detalles como si Thomas los esperara—. Elkie y yo estamos a menos de un mes para darle la bienvenida a los mellizos. Indra sigue creciendo tan bella como una flor. Harry se mudó con toda su familia a California hace unos meses. Leo está grabando su nueva película en Carolina del Norte, pero eso ya lo debes saber. Mis padres están mejor que nunca, emocionados con los nuevos integrantes de la familia, vendrán cuando nazcan los mellizos.

De repente, guardó silencio, considerando que su sinceridad podría ser malentendida por Thomas. Nervioso y con pánico se sobó la nuca unas cuantas veces. Intentó dar una disculpa, sin saber el motivo, sólo quería disculparse, pero Thomas no se lo permitió porque en seguida retomó la palabra.

—No sabes la alegría que me causas con tanta buena nueva. Me siento sinceramente feliz por ti y tu familia, Chris. Y eso hace más incomoda mi llamada, no debería estar arrebatándote de ellos para hundirte en mi miseria, pero últimamente no sé lo que hago, ni cómo vivo. Sólo hago las cosas por hacerlas, comer y dormir; ansiando que sea lo último que haga. Estoy harto y enfermo de todo, y sólo tú eres mi cura, si pudieras verme ahora, el efecto que tu voz ha tenido en mí, podrías concederme el milagro de la salud únicamente con pensarlo. Soy un decadente egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo, alejándote de tu senda, atrayéndote a la mía. Perdóname Chris —y el perdón salió intempestivo, tanto que le quebró la voz y los ojos, y Christopher pudo percibir la humedad expelida por Thomas y casi le ocasiona los mismos padecimientos. Thomas resolló y pidió nuevamente disculpas para volver a su discurso—. No soy lo que crees, ni merezco nada de ti, pero apelaré a tu noble corazón, a los sentimientos que me tienes, si es que no los asesiné ya con mi inepta actitud, a nuestra amistad y al juramento de los viejos amigos. Yo…

—Sólo di que me necesitas a tu lado y estaré contigo —interrumpió Christopher—. No quiero disculpas, ni lamentos, sólo dilo.

—Te necesito a mi lado, Chris. Necesito al amigo, al camarada, inclusive al amante si todavía está dispuesto a ofrecerme su entrega.

—Iré a Londres tan pronto como me sea posible —pronunció seguro—. Mañana estaré contigo, lo prometo.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó Thomas, sin ocultar el llanto y la alegría.

—Debo irme, te veré mañana. Adiós —y colgó antes de que él también comenzara a llorar. Resolló para aplacarse el sentimiento, se talló los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas, simuló bostezar y se estiró para que aquel momento se confundiera con flojera o aburrimiento, sin embargo, su mirada resplandecía emanando calma y prosperidad. Apretó el teléfono una vez más, sonrió entusiasmado y regresó al bote de basura para tirar la comida china que minutos antes había comprado, tras un breve ojeo halló el sitio de las hamburguesas y pidió, igual que un niño emocionado, una con carne doble a la parrilla, jamón, queso y tocino extra.

Volvió con una bandeja repleta de comida y la dejó sobre la mesa. Había hamburguesas, ensalada, un batido, dos refrescos, un jugo y hasta un pedazo de tarta de limón. Su esposa se quitó los lentes oscuros y lo observó extrañada. La niña gimoteó en cuanto lo vio y le alargó las manos para que la cargara. Christopher la recibió con algarabía, la besó con revuelo en las mejillas haciéndola reír, la pequeña carcajeó al sentir la barba de su padre haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Increíble! ¿Estás de coña? ¿Ves ya cuánta razón tengo en lo que digo? Ahora eres otro, que alguien me explique los cambios de mi esposo, está descompuesto —rio—, pero creo que defectuoso y todo, lo quiero. Dime ¿cuánto os durará lo majo? Porque si vino éste, se trajo al mamarracho también.

—Creo que deberíamos comer —dijo sonriendo y sentándose, mientras se acomodaba a la niña en el regazo—. Escoge lo que quieras. ¿Qué se te antoja más?

—La hamburguesa —confesó ella tentando su buen humor.

—Está bien, tómala.

—No cariño, aunque tenga este estómago, no podría con tal pitanza. Cómela tú.

—Muy bien, si insistes —y Christopher agarró la hamburguesa y la mordió salvajemente, al mismo tiempo que le hacía gestos a Indra para causarle la risa—. Por cierto, la llamada que esperaba era para confirmar mi partida a Londres mañana mismo, tengo que arreglar unos pormenores de la película, pero volveré en unos días. Sirve que aprovecho y veo a Tom en el teatro.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, es mejor que no viajes. Recuerda que aún debemos estar aquí para _The Oscars_.

—¡Joder! Lo olvidé, tienes razón; me quedaré y elegiré el atuendo para esa noche tan importante. ¿Si nos acompañarán tus hermanos?

—Desde luego, el más emocionado es Harry.

—Harry —expresó tras un suspiro de alivio—, ya sé cuánto te mola la personalidad de tu hermano, es un crack y siempre está al loro, pero da la brasa y termina por ser un pipa.

—Hahahaha —Christopher movió la cabeza tras pasar el bocado—, no lo conoces bien, Harry es un gran sujeto, y no sólo lo admiro mucho, también lo quiero de la misma manera.

—Tal para cual, no quiero ni siquiera imaginar los líos que causaron a su madre; una santa, por lidiar con semejantes chavales. Hablando de hermanos, ahora que verás a tu colega, podrías sacarle información sobre Leo, e incluso hacerle de Celestina, lo menciono por aquello que dijo la otra noche.

—No creo que Leo estuviera hablando en serio.

—No estaba trillado, ni colocado. Cariño, no te hagas el primo. Si Leo os lo reveló, y frente a todos vosotros, es porque debe ser verdad.

Christopher sonrió otra vez, y le ofreció compartir su hamburguesa. No quiso prestar atención a tal observación, por más que ésta le causara cierta aversión. Mientras tanto, Thomas no podía con la renovada esperanza que le quemaba las entrañas. Un súbito golpe de energía, igual al que viene con una gran ingesta de azúcar, lo dominó. Dio largos pasos por el jardín, intercalando algunas vueltas y canturreos románticos. Cuando regresó a la galería, la luz en su faz deslumbró a su acompañante, quien adivinó en seguida el motivo del cambio. —Por fin, lo hiciste, lo llamaste —expresó ofreciéndole un abrazo para celebrar el suceso.

—Sí, y ahora, me encantaría ese whisky que rechacé hace unos momentos, ojalá aún haya un vaso a mi disposición.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Ben, llamó a uno de los meseros y agarró uno de la charola—. Brindemos, porque se ha ido la tristeza y esta noche una luz brillante nos ilumina. ¡Salud!

Chocaron sus vasos con honesta alegría y los bebieron hasta dejarlos secos. Tomaron un par de rondas más y se integraron a la celebración. Aunque Thomas no hizo explícito su deseo de partir al día siguiente, Ben le propuso hacerlo antes del mediodía, lo que entusiasmo al otro bastante. A las doce y media del día estaban de vuelta en la capital inglesa. Estaba tan emocionado y ansioso que realizó el rito de la ducha y el aseo corporal, y a pesar de ser una actividad en la cual se empleaba un tiempo considerable, estuvo listo cerca de las dos y medía. Pensaba que quizás podría recoger a Christopher en el aeropuerto, pero temía llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje de texto, no quería ejercer ningún tipo de presión sobre él, porque Thomas sabía que aún necesitaban aclarar varios malos entendidos y algunas situaciones. Preparó un poco de té para relajarse, y después de dos tazas, recordó el malestar que le causó la infusión por abusar de sus propiedades. Se puso en pie y observó por la ventana el agitado movimiento londinense.

Christopher estaba alistando su equipaje, mientras intentaba hallar lugar en el próximo vuelo. No comprendía por qué todo el mundo había optado por visitar Inglaterra aquel día. Estaba por aceptar un vuelo con escalas que lo tendría en suelo inglés alrededor de la una de la mañana, y lanzó algunas maldiciones porque no alcanzaría la función de Thomas. No quiso inquietar a éste con su dilema, así que llamó a Liam para conseguir el número telefónico de Jude y solicitar su ayuda. Tras colgar con el representante de Thomas, Christopher recibió una llamada que le informó de la disponibilidad de un lugar en el vuelo de las ocho treinta de la mañana, lo aceptó aunque le quedaran menos de cuarenta minutos para llegar al aeropuerto. Apenas y había dormido, ya tendría más adelante, las casi once horas del viaje para descansar, si la emoción le permitía hacerlo.

El resto de la tarde fue larga y pesada para Thomas, ansiando que llegara la noche; imaginarse a Christopher entre el público, sentado en alguna de las butacas, lo llenaba de una verdadera emoción colmada de júbilo y esperanza. Pero el cerebro lo abrumaba con la contraparte a tal sentimiento, no podía evitar los pensamientos negativos. —Y si, ¿sólo lo dijo por deshacerse de mí? No me debe nada, menos después de cómo me he portado con él. Soy un idiota por creer que vendrá a mi llamada de auxilio, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo no tengo la autoridad de pedirle nada, no merezco su atención. ¡Imbécil! ¿Quién te crees? No eres más que un tonto jugando al amor, como siempre Tom, saldrás perdiendo —declaró atribulado sobre la ventana de su departamento. El sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos, tan destellantes que lastimaban la vista de Thomas, pues el impacto de éstos sobre los cristales de los otros edificios igualaban el brillo del enorme proyector que siempre lo cegaba y le hacía hasta olvidar los diálogos. Puso su mente en blanco, suspiró. Abrió los ojos, observó a su compañera que esperaba su respuesta para continuar con la escena.

— _Como un actor tonto ahora he olvidado mi papel, y tengo que salir en plena deshonra..._

Aunque se había propuesto dar la mejor función de su vida, era la tercera vez que olvidaba el diálogo. De pronto no supo cómo proseguir. Ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche y estaban en el acto final. Una angustia comenzó a corroer su esperanza, él se mantenía firme; deseaba hallar a Christopher sentado, como un espectador más, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, y a través de ellos percibir su amor, sus felicitaciones y su admiración, todas esas emociones que le llegaban más allá de la piel. Pero entre todos esos asistentes no lo encontró, no sintió su poderosa luz iluminándolo. Thomas suspiró, era absurdo sentirse tan solo frente a más de veinte mil personas, el teatro no tenía esa capacidad, sin embargo, el número era lo de menos, nadie podía rebatir el vacío formado en su interior, uno que era parte de ese éxito interminable, el mismo que en ocasiones injuriaba. —Ese maldito reflector —pensó. En su mente se atravesaban las excusas de la ausencia de Christopher, quiso llorar, pero aún faltaban más diálogos antes de reventar en llanto y poder justificarlo.

Había llegado anticipadamente al teatro, e incluso había reservado uno de los mejores asientos, lo cual no había hecho ni con Ben o su familia. Había espiado la entrada y de vez en cuando se asomaba por las diferentes salidas al escenario para confirmar si el lugar ya había sido ocupado por su añorado visitante, pero nada, la butaca seguía vacía. —¡Maldito reflector! —Repitió en su cabeza exasperado— Se suponía que hoy sería distinto, que hoy tu luz no me cegaría, ni entristecería. No me iluminas, me oscureces, me ofuscas sin razón. Porque nada puede brindarme el calor que él me da, porque nunca creí que este frío en el corazón fuera más crudo que el mismo invierno. ¡Porque soy un verdadero estúpido!

Y entonces, el brillo fue tal que sintió igual al corte de una navaja sobre la piel, un intenso ardor, tanto que entrecerró los ojos. Vio algunas manchas en movimiento y creyó que volvería a desmayarse, pero centró la mirada y observó una figura escondida detrás de las luces, de pie sobre los andamios, un personaje al que reconoció tras enfocar los ojos más allá del execrable proyector, una calidez lo embargó hasta agitar su respiración, las palabras convulsionaban en su mente, una desquiciada emoción lo dominó provocándole una ligera descarga eléctrica; era él, el corazón le latió acelerado, sin duda, su ánimo y su sonrisa florecían renovadas, su esperanza triunfante se mantenía como los narcisos en medio de la nieve, los ojos se le humedecieron; era Christopher.

— _¡Oh, madre mía, madre! ¡Oh! Has ganado para Roma una feliz victoria, pero a tu hijo, créeme, oh, créeme, le has vencido de una manera muy peligrosa, si no casi mortal._

Tras decir su diálogo, el llanto vino sin que lo pudiera controlar. Atribuido a la escena teatral, ignoró todo alrededor y con la vista allá en las luces, porque ahí había una más fuerte y radiante que las otras, una que lo mantenía absorto y merecía total atención, la que provenía del rostro de Christopher. Apenas y notó la presencia de Jude a un lado de aquél. Ahora todo parecía más claro y templado, suave y confortable. Siguió con su actuación hasta finalizarla sin más problemas; recibió la ovación del público, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando a los andamios del teatro, donde se hallaba el único aplauso que deseaba escuchar, el cual lo hacía sentir como el número uno.

Salió del escenario ansioso por encontrarse con él lo más pronto, pensaba que quizás se había tratado de una ilusión visual, un engaño ocular por el constante destello en sus ojos. Apresurado, recorrió el pasillo buscando la puerta que lo llevaría a la escalinata que comunicaba al piso de los andamios, pero de repente se detuvo; pues ahí estaba la imagen de Christopher para ser devotamente contemplada igual que el feligrés en busca del alivio espiritual. Thomas percibió cada parte de su cuerpo más vivo y más orgánico. Aquél sonreía con hermosura, los ojos resplandecían en un azul cálido que resaltaba por los colores pálidos de su vestimenta, con las manos en los bolsillos se quedó esperando el acercamiento de Thomas. Éste, igual al niño regañado que busca el perdón de la madre, caminó despacio hasta estar frente a él, tembloroso puso la mano sobre su mejilla y el calor de Christopher lo embargó de inmediato. Al sentir el tacto de Thomas, sacó las manos de la bolsa y lo estrechó fuertemente, apretándolo a un punto anterior al de la asfixia.

Una sensación placentera los dominó. Christopher recorría la espalda de Thomas con sus manos y esté lo contraía más a su cuerpo, con ese frenesí que los poseía cuando se abrazaban. —¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Christopher sin cejar la potencia de su afecto.

—Ahora —musitó Thomas cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en el aroma de la piel dorada por el sol californiano y el blondo cabello—, todo está bien.

Jude los observaba en silencio, sin embargo, la duración del abrazo lo hizo carraspear para recordarles su estadía. Rieron nerviosos, porque realmente lo habían estado ignorando, tras separarse Christopher agradeció su invaluable ayuda y lo palmeó en el hombro. —Casi no llego, de no ser por él. Me consiguió el pasaje para el vuelo de las nueve, me ayudó con el equipaje y a pasar desapercibido entre el público, además de reservarme el mejor lugar del teatro —confesó Christopher. Jude sonrió y recibida la gratitud de los dos, se despidió.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —declaró emocionado—. Eres como una extraña aparición, después de nuestro último encuentro no creí que tú…

—¡Shhhh! Ya tendremos tiempo para esos detalles. Deberías cambiarte de ropa primero, ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes razón, ¿podrías acompañarme al camerino?

—¿Es una invitación formal? —Susurró burlón.

—Ehehehehehehe, depende de lo que entiendas por una invitación formal.

—Aguafiestas —dijo abrazándolo otra vez—. Vamos.

Thomas entró en el camerino solo, porque Christopher tuvo que ir al baño. Minutos después, mientras retiraba el maquillaje con la bola de algodón humedecida, vio el reflejo de éste a través del espejo. Thomas se sorprendió al percatarse que Christopher había regresado con las manos llenas. —¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó asombrado y poniéndose de pie.

—Estas flores son por tu increíble actuación de hoy, es un reconocimiento por todo el esfuerzo y pasión que usas cada noche, darse un baño de agua fría en cada presentación no deber ser fácil —Thomas sonrió ruborizado—. Este libro lo encontré en Japón, es por tu cumpleaños, es una pequeña antología de poesía oriental, es de los mejores o eso me dijo la vendedora.

—Gracias, supongo que te debo una rebanada de pastel.

—No, he descuidado un poco la dieta en estos meses. Demasiada comida china —expuso tocándose el estómago.

—Entonces de croissants ni hablamos —expresó juguetón.

—Quizás un par, pero sin mantequilla o mermelada.

—Muy bien.

—Hablando del bienestar, me enteré que estuviste enfermo hace poco, ¿cómo estás?

—Ya te lo dije, todo está bien ahora. Sólo fue un resfriado sin importancia.

— _The show must go on_ Shakespeare, ¿cierto? ¡Es cierto! Lo olvidaba, esto también es para ti —y le dio un oso de felpa sentado sobre una caja con chocolates Godiva—. Ahora que estuve en Japón, promocionaban los obsequios para San Valentín, digamos que allá se toman muy en serio la fecha. Esos muñecos salieron en una edición llamada autores románticos. Ese se supone que es Shakespeare.

—¡Es grandioso! —Exclamó observando los detalles— Tiene su pluma y hasta su gorguera, mira sus libros diminutos; _Macbeth_ , _Hamlet_ y obviamente _Romeo y Julieta_. _Shakespeare Edition_ y lo demás no lo entiendo.

—Dice “chokooreto”, chocolate; porque eres mi “honmei choco”, chocolate verdadero

—¿Aprendiste japonés en tu viaje?

—Sólo algunas frases y palabras sueltas.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Oye, ¿no crees que Indra estaría feliz con este osito?

—No, a ella le traje una muñeca.

—¿Una geisha?

—Algo así —rio—. Es costumbre que las mujeres regalen chocolates a los hombres en San Valentín, y si te honra el obsequio, bueno, el hombre puede corresponder con el mismo detalle pero en otra festividad, no la recuerdo bien, pero se regalan cosas blancas, o algo de esa clase. Pero como yo no estaría para esas fechas, no importa la ocasión, me acordé de ti en cuanto lo vi y creí que te gustaría. Además adoras el chocolate.

—Gracias —y desató el moño dorado para abrir la caja. El olor del chocolate y los aditamentos orientales le llenaron la nariz—. ¡Ahhhh! Huelen increíble y se ven deliciosos. La tarjeta está en japonés; pero alcanzo a leer que contiene sabores como avellana con leche, nuez con licor de flores de cerezo, chocolate negro agridulce, té verde, miel y melón, banana y almendra, fresa y anko. ¿Anko? Necesito una taza de té para acompañarlos.

—Otra cosa, es tradición ponerle un nombre.

—¿A quién?

—Al oso.

—Se llama William, o ¿no?

—Es tradición nombrarlo como la persona que te lo regaló.

—¡Vaya!, es un país lleno de tradiciones.

—¡No te imaginas cuántas!

—¡Mmmm! Lo llamaré… William.

—¿En serio, piensas llamarlo William? —Cuestionó Christopher mientras Thomas admiraba los detalles del peluche.

—No —contestó presuroso—, aunque no es una mala idea. Mi madre pensaba llamarme William, pero sonaba repetitivo con el apellido. Al final, sólo fue Tom.

—Tienes cara de llamarte William —confesó Christopher sonriendo.

—Bueno, supongo que mi madre no estaba tan errada cuando estuvo tentada a llamarme de esa manera. Tú puedes decirme William, muy pocos saben que ese pudo ser mi nombre.

—Muy bien —dijo Christopher acercándose—. Y tú puedes llamarme Thomas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque así me llamo.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, ese es mi segundo nombre, pero sólo muy pocos lo saben. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Harry, él no te mentiría ni me solaparía.

—¡Increíble!

—Entonces, ¿cómo se llamará el oso?

—Señor Brownie.

—¿Qué?

—No, ¡ya sé! Le pondré un nombre extravagante en alguna lengua aglutinante, porque proviene del lejano oriente —Thomas miró el rostro desconcertado de Christopher y sonrió—. Descuida, lo decidiré con mayor tranquilidad después.

Los dos se quedaron callados, examinándose uno al otro.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar, o salir a alguna parte? —Interrogó Thomas.

—Me gustaría mucho tomarme una taza de té y platicar un rato.

—Siendo así, vamos a mi casa; varias personas han dicho que nadie mejor que yo para preparar el té. Es todo un ritual, una tradición inglesa.

Christopher confirmó con una sonrisa. Más tarde, salieron del teatro sin precaución alguna para evitar asediados de fanáticos o de las cámaras. Sin embargo, no hubo contratiempo alguno, se desviaron por algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena y una hora después, se encontraban mullidos en el sillón y bebiendo una taza de té. Mantenían una relativa trivialidad, de cierto modo, postergaban una conversación que temían convertir en densa e hiriente. Cómo iniciar con algo que de antemano sabían los iba a lastimar, y abrumados por el dolor, volverían al mecanismo defensivo y caduco que usaban desde hace tiempo. Thomas se pasó los dedos por los labios jugueteando con ellos entre su barbilla y cuello. Christopher se llevaba la mano por el cuello dándose ligeros masajes. Uno de los dos tenía que atreverse, reunir el coraje suficiente para encarar los malentendidos del pasado.

—Gracias —presto balbuceó Thomas—. Me has salvado tantas veces con tus detalles que, seguramente han perdido significado para ti, pero es tiempo de agradecértelo. Te has portado conmigo como un verdadero amigo, has venido hasta aquí únicamente para tenderme la mano, para rescatarme de la podredumbre que me consumía, una que yo mismo provoqué. Te juzgué Chris, lo hice infinidad de ocasiones, siempre preguntándome la razón de tus actos y evadiendo la de los míos. Ahora, me demuestras la madurez y el amor que has obtenido en tu andar, y vienes a darme sin merecerlo. Me siento avergonzado por mis últimas acciones, no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos, decidí en nombre de mi egoísmo, buscando la tranquilidad hallé el caos. Sacarte de mi vida ha sido la peor decisión de toda ella, eres parte de mí, como lo fue Eva de Adán, más que una costilla o un músculo, eres el ánima que mueve mi cuerpo. Alejarme fue estúpido, este distanciamiento fue igual a querer cercenarme un brazo o una pierna todos los días, como arrancar una planta de raíz por el simple gusto de hacerlo para luego dejarla morir lentamente. Eres luz en mi oscuridad, eres la claridad en mi abismo. Eres tanto para mí que soy incapaz de transmitirlo en palabras, perdóname por no ser lo que has creído que era.

Christopher lo asió despacio de las manos para calmarlo, porque todo este tiempo Thomas había estado haciendo aspavientos con ellas, las estrechó hasta entibiarlas y así disminuir el temblor de aquél. Christopher las soltó y metió la mano detrás de la nuca de éste, dándole bienestar tras el precipitado discurso. Lo observó directo a los ojos, y en ellos halló más que palabras agolpadas, había unos sentimientos tan honestos y sinceros que sintió temor de conocerlos, estaban el arrepentimiento y la culpa, el amor y la amistad, la pena y el sufrimiento, el dolor y la tristeza, la paz y la gracia, el deseo y la pasión.

—Acepto tus palabras —pronunció al instante que le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas—. Si tú tienes problemas poseyendo esa elocuencia natural, mi causa está perdida, nunca he tenido facilidad para ellas; pero esta vez intentaré usarlas correctamente. Antes, debo agradecerte por haber transformado mi vida y debo disculparme también por las decisiones equivocadas que he insistido en defender. Si yo tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor para hacer las cosas de distinta manera aquel día, esto jamás…

—Shhhh —musitó Thomas acercando su frente a la de Christopher—. No lo digas, no es necesario que me enteres de ello. Pues lo dirás más por compromiso y enmienda que por sinceridad. No puedes estar arrepentido de la vida que has conseguido, ni del hogar que has construido; nunca he querido ser prioridad superior a ellos, aunque mis acciones te hayan demostrado lo contrario. No podría maldecir nada que te haga feliz, nada que reciba el mérito de tu afecto. A veces el amor nos hace egoístas, y me siento terrible por alejarte de ellos, más ahora que serás padre de nuevo. Tu mujer te necesita, tus hijos igual. Yo sólo busco estar en paz contigo, no quiero más, no exijo otra cosa. Y no lo digo con voz de mártir ni con despecho de amante; no deseo nada que no sea tu amistad.

—Pero, ¿si yo no deseo únicamente ser tu amigo? —Cuestionó presionando ligeramente la frente contra la de él.

—No tenemos otra opción. Si seguimos con esta doble vida, acabaremos destruyéndonos y aborreciéndonos. Todo aquello que amamos y admiramos en nosotros se esfumará, no quedarán más que recuerdos de una equívoca relación.

—Pero —hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos—, yo te amo.

—Lo sé. Conozco la fuerza de tus sentimientos, y ella me acompañará en los momentos más sombríos y tenebrosos de mi vida.

—Yo no quiero perderte.

—Y no lo harás. Siempre, suceda lo que suceda, estaré contigo; compartiendo el silencio; seguiremos siendo, lo que todos han creído hasta ahora, dos grandes amigos —expresó Thomas. Christopher trató de hablar, pero la voz se le quebró y los ojos se le llenaron de agua—. No llores mi amor, _amor no es el amor que cambia cuando cambio encuentra_ ; lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado ni lo hará jamás, porque te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y de mi carne. Mi amor por ti es tan grande que en él habría lugar para el espacio infinito. No temas mi desamor o la indiferencia, porque son sentimientos que estoy lejos de sentir por ti —y las lágrimas resbalaron sin reparo por su rostro.

—Yo encontraré una solución —confesó atribulado—, sólo dame tiempo. Puedo darte el lugar que mereces en mi vida, nadie tiene porque salir lastimado de todo esto.

—En los menesteres amorosos siempre hay heridos. Pero esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, para evitar cualquier daño futuro.

—Déjame hablar con Elkie y…

—No, Chris. No estás pensando claramente —y lo sujetó de la cara con ambas manos, ansiando comunicarle más con la mirada que con las palabras—. Escúchame, no vas a perderme, ¿entiendes?, ¡mírame!, no vas a perderme. Yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre serás parte de mi vida. Eres lo que la sal es para el mar y la arena para el desierto. Pero no podemos seguir por este camino, porque quizás, cuando lleguemos al final, ni siquiera nos reconoceremos uno al otro.

—Esto es —resolló— ¿un adiós?

—No, es una bienvenida. Un nuevo comienzo para ti y para mí. No pienso alejarme, no podría hacerlo; si pudieras verme por dentro, hallarías los estragos de la devastación que me azotó en los últimos meses. Así como en tus ojos percibo el sufrimiento y la angustia consecuencia de mi abandono, perdóname, una y mil veces, perdóname. Esta vez quiero que estés de acuerdo con la decisión, quiero hacerte comprender que es lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Por qué insistes en eso? ¿Acaso no tenemos otra opción?

Thomas se separó de él con rapidez, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

—¿Cuál es esa otra opción? —Preguntó con un atisbo de molestia. Christopher también se incorporó y lo alcanzó frente a la ventana. Thomas prosiguió—. ¿Seguir ocultándonos, igual a dos criminales de la peor calaña? ¿Sabes que nos burlamos del juramento nupcial con cada encuentro clandestino? No quiero cargar en mi espalda con su ruina, ni seguir amándote con este remordimiento y culpa.

—Entonces, mi única salida es…

—No —respondió de inmediato girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces, qué esperas de mí? —Declaró exasperado.

—Ya te lo dije, tu amistad.

—¿Y eso debo querer de ti también?

—Eso creo. No lo sé. Únicamente quiero que entiendas cuán difícil es nuestra situación. No podemos ser los dos contra el mundo, porque acabaremos hechos añicos —lo tomó de las manos y apretándoselas entre las suyas dijo—. Podemos estar bien uno con en el otro, dejemos la fantasía y aterricemos en la realidad. Te ofrezco mi mano como ofrenda de paz y símbolo de nuestra nueva amistad. Quiero que seas feliz con lo que tienes, sin sentir alguna extraña culpa por mí, que puedas dormir al lado de ella y cumplir con tus tareas de esposo. Así como yo algún día quisiera tener la oportunidad de hallar una persona para mí sin sentirme un traidor contigo.

—¡No lo digas! No puedo ni imaginarlo, ¡no!

—Pero, merezco una oportunidad, ¿no lo crees?

—Dame esa oportunidad a mí.

—¡Oh, Chris!

Thomas lo abrazó con ímpetu, susurrándole una dulce tonada al oído para calmarlo como a un recién nacido que se lamenta por la ausencia del calor de la madre. — _Ma complainte c'est la plainte de deux cœurs_ —cantaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello— _un roman comme tant d'autres; qui pourrait etre le votre; gens d'ici ou bien d'ailleurs… Mon histoire c'est l'histoire d'un amour_. Esto debe terminar ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la cordura y mi resistencia se hayan rendido. Sé que eres feliz a su lado y eso me consuela; prométeme que lo seguirás siendo, no hay motivo para sentirte triste o miserable. Si tú estás bien, yo lo estaré también.

Christopher percibió un cálido confort que emanaba de Thomas, a través de su cuerpo, sus manos, sus palabras y sus ojos. Se aferró a él, suplicando volverse parte de él para no tener que separarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, lentamente la fuerza del abrazo disminuyó hasta languidecerse uno sobre el otro. Christopher admiró la decisión de Thomas asomándose en sus pupilas. Evocó los consejos de Harry y su propia conciencia apoyó cada palabra, para qué seguir negando lo innegable. Bajó la mirada asustado, ansiando una resolución distinta, obligando su cabeza a inquirir otra solución. Alzó la vista porque sintió la mirada candorosa de Thomas concentrada en su reacción. Lo asió desesperado de las mejillas, y reprimiendo su dolor lo besó con ternura en la frente. Thomas percibió la nostalgia que caía en forma de gotas encima de su pecho, una de ellas le rozó los labios y de nuevo quiso rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Está bien —declaró Christopher en medio de un atormentado y abundante lloriqueo—. Lo acepto.

Sus ojos se habían enrojecido por la descarga acuosa, e incluso se le habían hinchado un poco haciéndolos parecer más pequeños de lo habitual. Thomas sonrió al escuchar la honestidad a través de su voz. Se separaron despacio y con calma. Se examinaron sin pudor, leyéndose como dos libros abiertos, exponiendo secretos y miedos. Christopher buscó la mano de Thomas, la sujetó y repitió su juramento.

—He mentido y no merezco la confianza ni la veracidad, pero te suplico, créeme cuando te digo que lo acepto. Tú ameritas tantas cosas y me siento tan impotente de no poder brindártelas, sería un maldito egoísta si no entiendo tu agonía, producto de mis acciones. Espero que encuentres esa oportunidad anhelada, estaré feliz de saberte feliz.

—Gracias, mi amigo —expreso gentil y luego le besó las manos—, pero antes quiero pedirte un último favor.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó entre sollozos.

—Que le permitas al amante despedirse de su amado.

—¿Cómo?

—Dejándome hacerte el amor una última vez.

Christopher frunció el ceño confundió por la petición. Tal vez escuchó mal o estaba alucinando, eso pensó. Miró a Thomas para cerciorarse, lo miró con la intensión de hacerlo repetir sus palabras, y él se lo repitió visualmente. Christopher sintió esa mirada igual a un dardo certero que le atravesó la médula, llegándole hasta los huesos. Con trémulo deseo anheló poseerlo, pero la duda por una mala interpretación lo hizo quedarse quieto. Empero, su cuerpo había comenzado a arder idéntico a la paja seca al contacto de una simple chispa; ansioso por ser devorado en aquel fuego, no pudo sacarse la idea de yacer desnudo a su lado.

Thomas empezaba a excitarse con la tensión de Christopher, aquellas venas resaltadas sobre el cuello, y que se difuminaban en el pecho, transportando la sangre de manera acelerada, hinchando sus músculos y haciéndolo lucir más hercúleo. Recreaba su ancha espalda, sus extremidades fuertes y poderosas, su pecho henchido y abundante. La boca se le humedeció de avidez, volviéndosela muy salivosa. Cada milímetro de tela que cubría cada parte, lo hacía imaginarlo aún mejor. Thomas acercó sus manos a la cintura de aquél para quitarle la camiseta y corroborar sus teorías. Christopher alzó los brazos oyendo el palpitar de su propio corazón, sintiendo las manos largas y aún un poco frías de Thomas. La mirada de éste lo estremeció, pues siguió admirándolo como la obra intocable en un museo. Christopher agitó su respiración al decodificar el lenguaje de esos ojos oliva que lo transitaban igual a un par de manos y boca juntas. Thomas se deleitaba recorriéndolo como lo hizo el cincel de Miguel Ángel en el mármol que llamaría David; cual enloquecido Pigmalión lo acarició, con una mano lo tanteaba y con la otra lo pellizcaba sutilmente. Christopher gimió despacio cuando deploró la lengua tibia y mojada sobre su pecho, alterando las membranas rosáceas que daban forma a sus pezones; los movimientos en semicírculo, las leves mordidas, las succiones y la fricción de los dedos de Thomas sobre ellos; lo hicieron olvidar la congoja y se sumió en un embriagante estado de placer.

Tal efecto provocó que Christopher asiera a Thomas por los cabellos, persuadiéndolo de unir su juguetona boca con la suya. Mientras se devoraban los labios, las manos del primero se precipitaban sobre el cuerpo del segundo; acariciándolo agrestemente, de forma rauda y hasta violenta; apretándole el pecho, estrujándole los muslos y estimulándole más allá del pubis con frenéticos apretujones. Thomas clavó los dedos en la espalda y en el brazo de Christopher al mismo instante que un quejido alborozado salió de su boca. Los besos habían aumentado su ferocidad y el toqueteo también. Christopher desabotonó su pantalón para darle espacio a su virilidad sofocada. Thomas sintió su respingar y alterado bajó hasta él para enloquecerlo por completo; así con la boca inició un avenado especial con una maestría y técnica comparable a la del mítico Dédalo. Christopher aumentó el empuje causándole horcajadas, por un momento pensó que estaba siendo demasiado aguerrido, pero el rostro de su amante, nublado por la excitación, confirmó que estaba disfrutando del salvaje ritmo igual a un aborigen en mitad de una danza ritual. De pronto se detuvo, lo puso en pie para llevarlo al sillón, ahí lo tumbó y le desnudó para otorgarle la misma sensación que él le había proporcionado.

Thomas profirió unos suspiros profanos ocasionados por el espoleo oral de Christopher, quien lo sujetaba del cuello con una de sus manos y con la otra daba palmadas, apretones o golpes sobre el torso y pecho de aquél. Thomas hundió los dedos en las almohadillas del sillón tras un grito sórdido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mulléndola en el confort del respaldo. Christopher le sacó el resto de la ropa, y Thomas le acabó por deslizar el calzoncillo hasta la pantorrilla, haciéndole una invitación más que directa a soterrarse en su interior. El otro aceptó y se echó encima. El sudor excretado por sus cuerpos agudizaba la sensibilidad de los mismos con el contacto resbaloso y el sabor ácido pero dulzón de sus pieles. Christopher se hizo camino, entre los pálidos muslos de Thomas, ayudándose con su lengua y sus inquietos dedos; los glúteos se abrieron como las puertas del castillo a la llegada de su señor. Thomas contempló su faz coloreada por el candor pasional, e imaginó que así lucirían los ángeles de la corte celestial, y tras reconocerlo, permitió al blondo querubín de ojos azulinos inflamarle el corazón de amor con su dorada flecha de hierro encendido, y al igual que la santa de Ávila, cayó en un éxtasis tan abrasador que sintió quemarse hasta las entrañas; con cada entrada y salida Christopher limpiaba con su fuego los despojos del alma de Thomas, calcinando todo lo fútil, transformando lo inservible en útil; el dolor corporal desaparecía lentamente y uno espiritual se intensificaba rápidamente, nutriéndolo para volverlo otra vez fecundo y vivo.

Christopher observó el rostro de Thomas, arrebatado y disfrutando del vaivén como Europa montada sobre el lomo del divino seductor convertido en toro, y bufó del mismo modo que las bestias aumentando su ímpetu. Thomas apretó los dientes debido al furor y con sus manos aferradas en Christopher lo indujo a embestirlo más fuerte mientras lo besaba con exacta intensidad. Aunque su libido se elevaba, su respiración no pudo seguirle el paso, la falta de aire lo hizo desplomarse agitado y empapado. Thomas aprovechó la merma de su vigor para dominarlo y hacerlo suyo por unos instantes, materializar la ilusión de tenerlo como Calipso tuvo a Odiseo antes de permitirle partir a casa con Penélope. Lo sedujo con caricias y más besos para hacerlo tenderse bocabajo en el suelo, pero antes, se deleitó con la transpiración del pecho y abdomen, que parecía igualar al jugo de los mejores cítricos; teniéndolo así se dispuso a saciarse al hartazgo de él igual que un méndigo frente a un suculento banquete. Fue con lengua peregrina desde la espalda hasta las redondas nalgas, deslizándose por los muslos y pantorrillas, le rozó los pies y aquél brincó esbozando alguna risa ocasionada por el cosquilleo. Thomas se posicionó de tal manera que Christopher pudiera sentir el palpitante deseo que lo rondaba, la sonrisa cínica en sus labios fue una confirmación receptiva. Los dos gimieron al percibirse unidos una vez más, uno horadando al otro.

Thomas lo sujetó de las manos para inmovilizarlo, y como el director de una orquesta, él dictó el compás del nuevo bamboleo, su pericia en el baile le daba tal voluptuosidad y candencia a sus movimientos pélvicos que Christopher no tardó en alzar más la cadera para recibir mejor las réplicas. Thomas susurraba, entre jadeos y quejidos, palabras de regocijo sexual mientras se comprimía sobre la fornida complexión de aquél, quien gruñía con cada acometida, sintiéndose sometido igual a Hércules con la rueca de la reina, esclavizado a la sensación carnal que le ocasionaba tal docilidad. Thomas usaba la flexibilidad de su cuerpo igual a los hilos burdos de algodón que van depurándose en cada vuelta de la rueda, manteniéndolo prisionero pero con una cuidada suavidad. Christopher percibió el acercamiento del último embate cuando Thomas arqueó la espalda. Entonces, imitando a Sansón luego de perder la cabellera, recobró la fuerza y la bravura, derrumbándolo como si fuera los pilares del edificio filisteo. Irritado por la abrupta interrupción sintió el restriego de Christopher, el cual ansiaba saberse una vez más abrigado entre el calor tibio e interno de Thomas, pero el frotarse sobre su cuerpo sudoroso y ardiente le daba una mayor complacencia, rosar su pecho y brazos, refregar su pubis e incitarlo a un duelo de índole fálico con sus alborotados sexos como armas, retándose con besos más osados y duraderos. Se acariciaban con delirio, con el mismo que Apolo a la corteza del laurel. Christopher le ahogaba los gritos a Thomas con ósculos silenciosos, cuestionándole el momento exacto de su estampido; aquél imposibilitado por la parálisis corporal producto del clímax venidero, no pudo más que ceñirlo contra sí con todas sus fuerzas; el otro lo supo y lo besó ávidamente, y durante aquel beso, y en medio del vertiginoso roce de sus vientres, se suscitó una potente y vesubiana  explosión que salpicó los alrededores, irrigando las caderas y muslos. Sintieron ligeras descargas eléctricas y leves calambres que les erizaron la piel. Christopher cerró los ojos y contrajo los párpados, arrugó el ceño y carraspeó antes de lanzar un quejido profundo derivado de la fruición orgásmica. Thomas seguía ido, estremecido y con la boca entreabierta y seca, apretando aún los dientes, con los ojos desorbitados y el cuerpo engarrotado. Poco a poco, los dos se recuperaron del violento cataclismo erótico, buscaron sus labios para fundirlos nuevamente; pues ahora, con la cordura revitalizada, sabían que la despedida de los amantes había concluido y esta vez debían conformarse; comenzar a olvidar el contacto de esa magnitud entre ellos, aunque sus carnes clamaran cual coro celestial en los brazos del otro, por una dosis más de pasión amorosa cada vez que se abrazaban.

Permanecieron recostados, usando sus extremidades como enlace, susurrándose palabras agradables y suaves. Christopher lo rodeaba con su brazo sirviéndole de apoyo a la cabeza de Thomas, y éste tenía sus piernas sobre aquél a modo de cobija. Estuvieron así hasta que la incomodidad del suelo los hizo levantarse. Fueron a la ducha, donde jugaron igual que dos niños, aventándose agua y dándose ligeros empujones que terminaban en candorosas caricias. Se tocaban a la menor provocación, el hombro, el brazo, la espalda, el pecho, el abdomen, las piernas, e inclusive los genitales; un travieso toqueteo que no evolucionó en un desenfrenada sesión de coito acuático. Al salir, se vistieron, pero intercambiando sus atuendos, era un raro ritual por convertirse en el otro y sentirse parte de un total. Thomas llevaba el pantalón corto y Christopher el largo, el primero usaba una camiseta de algodón color blanco, el segundo se quedó con el torso descubierto. Se metieron en la cama y tras una charla sobre proyectos y sucesos cotidianos cayeron en profundo sueño. Durmieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

La luz del sol los encontró abrazados, Thomas envolvía a Christopher por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y recargaba la cabeza sobre su espalda. Christopher despertó primero, se estiró sin perturbar el aprensivo gesto de Thomas y lo asió de la mano, conduciéndola hasta sus labios para darle unos últimos mimos antes de condenar las caricias de esa naturaleza al extravío. Entonces el otro abrió los ojos y al sentir los arrumacos, le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa; aquel despertar ameritaba un beso igual a los cuentos del folclor, pese a las ganas, ninguno tuvo valor. Thomas le ofreció preparar el desayuno y Christopher a auxiliarlo en dicha tarea. Continuaron la conversación de la noche anterior, omitiendo los detalles lascivos; aunque ni uno de los dos lo expresara, deseaban la soledad para dar orden a su cabeza y enterar al corazón del nuevo dictamen.

Finalmente, Christopher tuvo el valor de anunciar su partida, el anfitrión esbozó algunas frases de mera cortesía, únicamente por protocolo, mas no porque quisiera con honestidad retenerlo con él. Ansiaba regresarlo a su mundo y continuar con el suyo propio. —Después de todo, los sueños sí se terminan —declaró con nostalgia dentro de su cabeza.

—Te voy a extrañar —confesó Christopher dándole un abrazo breve, pero fuerte.

—Te llamaré más seguido. Lo prometo —dijo Thomas sonriéndole.

—Quizás nos veamos para el nacimiento de los mellizos, o podría visitarte en Canadá.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

—Cuídate Tom.

—Cuídate tú también. Salúdame a todos.

Y así, Thomas cerró la puerta al amante y se la abrió al amigo.

—Tú mereces ser feliz, aunque no sea conmigo —musitaron ambos recargados sobre la puerta. Uno por dentro, el otro por fuera; y por primera vez hubo una conexión sensorial tan fuerte que no pudieron moverse del lugar por varios minutos— tal vez en otra ocasión.

—En otra oportunidad.

—En otro tiempo.

—En otra vida… Tú y yo podamos estar juntos.


	15. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Under attack I’m taking cover, he’s on my track, my chasing lover, thinking nothing can stop him now... ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 15. Under Attack**

Thomas había puesto otro terrón de azúcar en su taza de té, más de la habitual, porque tenía un ligero malestar, un extraño mareo del que si no se cuidaba, lo haría arrojar hasta las viseras. Estaba por sentarse, cuando alguien tocó sutilmente la puerta, dio un sorbo rápido y abrió sin siquiera preguntar. No fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Leo, pues en los últimos meses habían mantenido contacto y eso había desarrollado un lazo fraterno más profundo entre ellos. Thomas lo hizo pasar y una vez ofrecida la cortesía de protocolo a una visita inesperada, volvió a su taza de té, la cual estaba ya tibia, causándole un terrible desagrado que disimuló con una alargada sonrisa. Aunque Leo era un sujeto agradable con quien se divertía mucho, esa tarde no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, simplemente deseaba beber té y retomar una de sus lecturas que tenía pausadas por la inmensa cantidad de trabajo. Sin embargo, parecía imposible cumplir ese insignificante capricho con la insistente perorata del visitante que lo intentaba persuadir para obtener una contestación que Thomas se reusaba a otorgar.

Ocurría en ciertas ocasiones que, cuando Thomas lo miraba a los ojos, descubría un sutil encanto en ellos, quizás era uno natural del muchacho, pero para aquél no era más que una evocación de los ojos de Christopher, con aquella tempestad innata y ese candor cerúleo. Por otro lado, Leo creía ejercer una poderosa influencia en Thomas porque, casi todo el tiempo, conseguía salirse con la suya. Más que saciarle el capricho o rendirse, Thomas lo veía como un consuelo para sí mismo, al no tener a Christopher, se conformaba con el benjamín que funcionaba igual a un premio de “gracias por participar” y aminoraba esa necesidad de buscar al otro. Pese a que Christopher y él habían prometido estar cerca, mantenían una comunicación limitada, esporádica y completamente textual, atribuida al poco tiempo que dejaba los compromisos labores; pero en realidad producto del miedo que tenían de quebrar el reciente pacto, querían permanecer respectivamente lejos mientras hallaban un método adecuado para respetarlo. Ninguno confiaba en sí para ello, huían de un posible flaqueo que los llevara a rendirse al abrasador amor que aguardaba inflamarse al primer contacto corporal.

A pesar de la escasa comunicación, los dos estaban al tanto de los movimientos y acciones del  otro. Christopher se había hecho asiduo de los programas de cotilleo farandulero y Thomas consumidor de revistas de espectáculo. Siempre, aunque no lo quisieran y no consultaran estos medios, las noticias llegaban hasta ellos, tan sonoras y visuales que parecían un mensaje personalizado. —Tengo una suerte infernal para ver estas cosas, es como si me persiguieran —se repetía Thomas cada vez al presenciar una nota donde reluciera el nombre de _Christopher Hentzwood_ —. Es una maldición, un embrujo, un antiguo dolor que expiaré en cada instante de mi vida.

—¡Oye! Tranquilo —expresó Ben incorporándose del sofá y acercándose a él—. Tómalo con calma Tom. Escúchame, no creo que sea una cuestión relacionada al karma. Más bien, se debe a que todavía no te haces a la idea de lo que tú promoviste, no has asimilado lo que conlleva. La lucha que se suscita en tu cabeza cada vez que intentas enjuiciar tus sentimientos por Chris, te hace actuar abruptamente, y he aquí los resultados. Tal vez tú no deseas saber más de él, pero tu subconsciente sí, sigue ávido por él, y no puedes evitar sentir esa extraña avaricia y un egoísmo del cual te avergüenzas y al mismo tiempo te horrorizas —Thomas lo miró fijo y en silencio, al no dar réplica alguna, Ben prosiguió—. Es natural sentirte así, no tienes por qué ser el que salva el día, a menos que todas esas películas de superhéroes hayan comenzado a freírte las neuronas y te creas uno; haciéndote el abnegado sólo te convierte en mártir de tu propia elección.

—¿Y entonces, qué debería responder?

—Nada, al menos a mí. Respóndete a ti mismo, date una explicación creíble. No es lo que me digas a mí, a Chris o a los demás, eres tú quien no se resigna a dejarlo atrás. Debes continuar Tom, es momento de hacerlo, de darle la oportunidad a alguien más de ganarse tu corazón.

—No puedo —presuroso contestó—. No puedo hacerlo, estoy incapacitado —y se cubrió el rostro con las manos—, él se llevó todas mis oportunidades, no me quedó nada después de él. Por eso creí que lo mejor era tenerlo, aunque sea como mi amigo; pero eso sigue sin ser suficiente, continuo sintiendo esta maldita ansiedad, ese deseo por tenerlo conmigo en todo momento; estos meses han sido tan difíciles, cuántas veces no me he mordido la lengua para no gritar su nombre, o atarme las manos para no llamarlo. Dios sabe que el trabajo ha sido un enorme distractor y alivio, por lo cual le agradezco, pues únicamente los días libres y dedicados al descanso son los peores, porque mi cabeza no tiene consideraciones y se pone a revivir el pasado, uno que al principio se siente dulce y al final acaba por ser amargo; en ocasiones termino tan desquiciado que ni el bullicio de todo Londres pueden sacarme del ensimismamiento.

— _No te acongojes más por lo que has hecho; fango y espina tienen fuente y rosa…_ —recitó Ben al observarlo mientras levantaba de la mesa, el vaso con whisky para darle un trago, quiso retomar su declamación, pero Thomas volvió con su discurso.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué se comprometió con alguien más y después vino a mí?

—Eso es algo que ya hemos discutido antes mi amigo, y creo que si él no te ha dado resolución o tranquilidad con sus palabras, ¿cómo esperas que mi respuesta lo haga?

—Porque estoy desesperado por una que alivie mis agobios, que me saque de mi inmunda nostalgia. Porque me estoy cayendo a pedazos y porque estoy harto de sentirme así la mayoría del tiempo. Christopher ha seguido adelante, sigue escribiendo su historia, mientras yo me marchito igual que una flor frente al invierno o me seco como el río que no tiene de donde abastecerse. Él no tiene tiempo para darle espacio a tales emociones, lo sé, y no me repliques nada ahora, porque tomaré cualquier comentario como indicio de defensa hacia él; no diré que no las sienta, de eso no puedo estar seguro, pero me he enterado de cosas y he visto algunas otras; Elinor dijo una vez que jamás imaginó cuánto podían lastimarle unas fotografías, y hoy la puedo entender perfectamente. En lo que respecta, y teniendo en cuenta lo relativo de las pruebas, él es feliz y estoy feliz por ello, pero también me siento molesto y no puedo evitarlo. Aborrezco su situación, detesto su compromiso, pese a que eso lo haga dichoso; quizás es precisamente eso el origen de mi mal, su felicidad es proporcional a mi corrompimiento día con día.

—Bien —musitó Ben dejando el vaso otra vez sobre la mesa—. Pero tú no lo dejaste elegir, sólo te quistaste del medio.

—¿A quién crees que iba a elegir? ¿A mí? ¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó con voz sarcástica— ¿una familia, el renombre y la fama a cambio de vivir una fantasía amorosa conmigo? Seamos realistas, eso no iba a pasar jamás; además no sé hasta qué punto estaría dispuesto yo al sacrificio. Él seguramente me haría una promesa que nunca cumpliría, y yo la aceptaría, tendría que conformarme, pero no puedo conformarme, ¡no! Lo quiero todo, ¿acaso no lo merezco?

—Por supuesto que lo mereces, por eso insisto, déjalo pasar ya, no te atormentes más con aquello que no puedes realizar, no vueles hacia el sol si tus alas son de cera porque podrían derretirse. Mira más allá de él. Conquista y déjate conquistar. Busca ese bálsamo en otro ser, en un alma que esté tan ansiosa de amor como la tuya, una que entienda tu pena y esté dispuesta a aliviarla de sus heridas con su cuerpo y espíritu.

Thomas suspiró e intentó desviar la mirada a algún sitio donde los pensamientos lo dejarán respirar por unos segundos. — _No podré desde hoy reconocerte; para que así mis faltas no te humillen, ni podrá tu bondad honrarme en público; sin despojar la honra de tu nombre…_ —Susurró. Supo que Ben tenía razón; su constante necedad, disfrazada de esperanza, era la culpable del estado al cual estaba sometido; tenía que seguir adelante, el único problema era que no tenía algún indicio de cómo hacerlo. Quería sepultar los recuerdos y las memorias, como lo había hecho antes, pero temía que regresaran a él, zombificadas para atormentarlo una vez más. Porque no suficiente con su dilema, un pasado más antiguo que Christopher volvió de pronto.

Precisamente, había sido en una fiesta su primer encuentro, y en una fiesta se habían reencontrado después de tantos años. Seguía poseyendo aquella encantadora belleza comparable con la de una ninfa de los bosques, y tan radiante como la última ocasión que la admiró, tenía el cabello más corto y teñido de negro, pero era aquel amor de juventud, la mujer de nombre Cassandra. La hubiera creído una manifestación onírica, pero al tenerla de frente y sentir la cálida nostalgia cuando la saludó, comprobó que no era un sueño; con afabilidad y completa cortesía la abrazó, como la entrañable conocida que era; ella recibió el gesto con tal alegría que no tardó en iniciar una conversación que sirviera para enterarse de los sucesos más sobresalientes de la vida de éste.

La orquesta, dulce y melódica, conjugó sus instrumentos al son del jazz y los condujo a la pista seducidos por el ritmo; Cassandra había insistido, pues conocía la fascinación de Thomas por el baile. —He seguido tus pasos desde hace tiempo Tom —musitó balanceándose al movimiento de su acompañante—, la prensa inglesa habla bastante de ti, estás en todas partes; desde hace tiempo quería encontrarme contigo, y hoy finalmente se cumplió mi deseo. Pienso que pudo ser el destino, quien nos ha vuelto a reunir por un motivo.

—¡Ehehehehe!, ¿el destino? Sigues con esas ideas proféticas. Veo que no has cambiado nada, eres la misma jovencita obsesionada con las artes de la adivinación y el vaticinio.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —dijo sonriéndole. Lo miró mientras subía sus manos hasta cruzarlas por detrás de su cuello— ¿y tú?, ¿has cambiado o sigues siendo ese muchacho romántico y enamorado?

—No lo sé, supongo.

—Bueno, tu novia debería contestarme esa pregunta. Aunque, he de confesar que los años te han sentado de maravilla, te ves muy bien.

—Gracias, no es más que el renombre lo que hace cambiar la perspectiva.

—¿Eso te lo dijo ella?

—No, por supuesto que no. Porque no hay una “ella” —confesó mirándola fijamente antes de continuar con su respuesta—. No tengo compromisos por el momento.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó sorprendida—, no es posible, ¿un hombre de tu porte y atractivo está soltero? No puedo creerlo.

—Pues créelo, es la verdad.

—¿Por qué, Tom? No pienso que se deba a la falta de oportunidades, se te ha visto muy bien acompañado y simplemente en esta reunión, hay muchas mujeres que me estarán envidiando y espero no únicamente por el baile; entonces ¿por qué, acaso no ha llegado la indicada?

—¡Ehehehehehe! —Rio nervioso—, no, creo que no. Por otro lado, no tengo tiempo para una relación ahora, tengo demasiado trabajo.

—Siempre hay tiempo para todo, querido —arremetió acurrucándose por debajo de su barbilla para percibir los latidos de Thomas y después prosiguió—. Tal vez el destino nos esté ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad.

—¿El destino, otra vez? —Dijo con ligero hastío.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No crees más en él?

—No es eso, pero —hizo una breve pausa— sabes cuánto me sugestionan ese tipo de cosas y quiero mantenerme alejado de ellas. Dejarle todo el trabajo a una fuerza superior no es la solución a los problemas, considero que debemos ser nosotros quienes elijamos y lo construyamos.

—Lo olvidé —confesó levantando la cabeza y fijando sus ojos en los de él continuó—. En parte tienes razón. Pero el destino ya está hecho, sólo debes elegir cuál es el camino que recorrerás y cómo lo harás. Si te rehúsas a él, sufrirás mucho Tom. Es igual a las profesiones, por ejemplo, tú no podrías ser músico porque, si no mal recuerdo, no puedes tocar un par de notas seguidas sin destruirle los oídos a alguien, lo tuyo era la actuación, ¡y mírate! Eres tan bueno en lo que haces, aunque podrías haberte convertido en un gran bailarín.

—Lo sé, no tengo tanto talento en esa materia. Aunque, en estos días he empezado a tomar clases de guitarra y aún no dejo sordo a mi profesor.

—¿Guitarra, eh?

—Sí, me preparo para una nueva película, quiero impresionar en la audición, es sobre la vida de un cantante de música country.

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿ya ves? Es para interpretar un papel, mas no para ti. Tom Willdeston no es músico, es un actor y uno sumamente bueno.

—Gracias —y el maestro de ceremonias irrumpió la conversación de ambos al solicitar la presencia de Thomas en el escenario, donde la orquesta se preparaba para acompañarlo. Él se ruborizó un poco cuando los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente—. Deberás disculparme por unos minutos, tengo que cumplir con un pendiente.

—¿En qué embrollo te has metido ahora, Tom Willdeston?

—Ya verás —dijo sonriendo. Thomas subió presuroso hasta posicionarse en medio del escenario y desde ahí, se dirigió a la audiencia. Sintió la curiosa mirada de Cassandra durante todo su recorrido, vigilándole igual a una pantera en acecho con aquella mirada felina que poseía—. Hola a todos. Me siento muy contento de compartir esta noche con ustedes, gracias por invitarme. Bien, espero que recuerden la filosofía de este increíble personaje, un simpático oso —e hizo una seña a la banda con la mano y mirando alrededor pronunció—. _Look for…_  —entonó— _the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife, I mean the bare necessities, old Mother Nature's récipes, that brings the bare necessities of life… **[1]**_

El público se emocionó de inmediato y transmitió el sentimiento transformado en gritos y aplausos. Cassandra lo observaba con el rostro embargado de sorpresa y admiración, del mismo modo que los demás. Al contemplarla pensó en los razonamientos de ésta, y ahora gracias a las palabras de Ben, no parecían tan ridículos, podía reflexionarlos. Quizás no había sido tan mala idea haberla invitado a la fiesta de caridad que el comité, donde su madre era una activa integrante, había organizado. Después de todo, tenía la inquietud y las ganas de verla nuevamente.

—Tienes toda la razón, Ben —musitó entre suspiros de alivio—. No hago más que quejarme y martirizarme. Debo salir y vivir mi vida, ¡soy libre, soy soltero, soy exitoso y es grandioso!

—¡Vaya! ¡Mírate, milagroso cambio de actitud! Sólo espero que no hayas desarrollado bipolaridad o una cosa semejante.

—No, y eso te lo debo a ti, siempre estás ahí para escucharme y apoyarme, no importa la situación, jamás me has juzgado ni criticado; lo cual aprecio bastante. Gracias.

—Tú eres mi amigo, y cuando esté en mí brindarte apoyo, lo haré. No soy tu juez para emitir veredictos o condenas, creo que contigo mismo tienes más que suficiente —dijo sonriendo—. Por cierto, Malwer me ha contactado, quieren hacerme una propuesta.

—¡Eso es grandioso! Sólo ten cuidado con lo que firmes, nunca sabes si te estás metiendo con el mismísimo Mefistófeles.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —rio—. ¿Qué haces tan apresurado con el teléfono?

—Contestando un mensaje. Dame unos segundos.

—¿Es importante?

—Es para aceptar una invitación.

—¿Una cita?

—Probablemente.

—¡Cuánto misterio!

—Esta vez tendré más cuidado, pondré especial atención en lo que pueden brindar antes de abrirles mi corazón.

—Pero —dio un sorbo al vaso con whisky—, debes tener en cuenta, lo que tú estás dispuesto a ofrecer también, y sobre todo, lo que tú esperas de los demás.

—Yo quiero… —guardó silencio un minuto, mirándolo fijamente— _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_ —Ben se cubrió la boca para que la risa no lo hiciera escupir la bebida en la cara de Thomas. Éste esperaba réplica.

— _So tell me what you want,_ —rio— _what you really, really want._

— _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah!_

— _If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends…_ Y es la única condición que deberías poner, porque ya no quiero ser motivo de celos o disputas.

—¡Ehehehehe! Será la primera cláusula en mi lista. Gracias Ben.

—Por cierto, ¿Marianne aún colecciona las revistas donde apareces? —Declaró al percatarse de las que estaban sobre la mesa de centro—. Pregunto, porque has salido en muchas durante el mes, y tengo algunas.

—No, eso lo hizo los primeros meses, ahora tiene otros asuntos más importantes, uno se llama Brandon. ¿Ahora tú las coleccionarás?

—No, pero es una buena idea, siempre he querido iniciar una colección, algo como estampillas o esferas de cristal —sonrió cruzando las piernas—. La verdad es que un par de editores de esas revistas son amigos míos y la mayoría son regaladas. Hablando de tus hermanas, ¿aún Elinor y tú siguen disgustados?

—No lo sé —suspiró rindiéndose sobre el respaldo del sofá—, con Elinor nunca se sabe, siempre es tan propia que difícilmente puedes detectar alguna emoción en su rostro. Supongo que debe continuar molesta por lo de Chris. No la he visto desde hace mucho, pero el fin de semana nos encontraremos en el evento de mi madre y quizás pueda arreglar las cosas con ella antes de volver a los Estados Unidos.

Thomas examinó cada una de las revistas que estaban sobre la mesa de centro; _Watch Out_ , _Man In The Middle_ y _Crazy World_ , en esta última era donde aparecían con mayor frecuencia noticias sobre Christopher. Ahora su imagen rellenaba la portada del mes con el eslogan del soltero más deseado del momento. Esa misma revista la tenía Christopher en sus manos, la hojeaba mientras él y el resto del elenco de _The Servants_ esperaban hacer su aparición en el reconocido evento de comics y videojuegos, ese mismo donde Thomas se había presentado el año anterior develando el subtítulo que llevaría la secuela: _Army of  Orion_. Y mientras preparaba las sonrisas y las respuestas, pasaba sus dedos por las hojas de la revista rehuyendo al reportaje que lo había movido a consultarla, tan concentrado estaba en su batalla interna que no se percató de la presencia de Bob Dowsly.

—Veo que no soy el único que lo extraña —dijo bajándose las gafas negras y alzando la vista para alcanzar a parafrasear el título del artículo—. “Tom Willdeston, el soltero más codiciado del momento”. “El famoso actor inglés de treinta y tres años, reconocido por su papel como el malvado conde Lucio en la taquillera saga…” Ajá, “nos habla sobre sus más recientes proyectos, pasatiempos y amores…” ¡Oh! ¿Amores, eh? Ese muchacho, si que sabe venderse, usar la caridad para darse publicidad; primero debería ayudarse a sí mismo, después a los demás.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó Christopher con cierto atisbo de molestia.

—Nada, a veces digo cosas sólo por decirlas, recuerda que no puedo permanecer callado por mucho tiempo. Aunque admito que su gusto por las mujeres es realmente bueno.

—Mmmm —frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Lo extrañarás supongo, porque fue la primera película de esta naturaleza que no hiciste a su lado —y Bob lo examinó a detalle, analizando su semblante y postura—. Debió ser, sumamente difícil continuar por tu cuenta. Pero al menos tienes la fama, el renombre, el dinero, una linda familia y sigues siendo atractivo; hiciste funcionar la caducada fórmula del cuento de hadas, no todos pueden jactarse de ello.

—¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó Christopher tras hallar una doble intención en su diálogo que lo amenazaba como una navaja sobre el cuello.

—¿Yo? De la película, por supuesto. ¿Tú qué pensabas?

—Olvidé por unos momentos con quién trataba.

—Bueno, no lo hagas. Aunque no existe un gran cambio en nuestra relación, son notables las mejoras de nuestra comunicación. Tal vez ese chico Willdeston era el culpable de nuestras rencillas, pero ahora que él no está todo es más sencillo, ¿no lo crees así?

—Sí tú lo dices…

—¡Bueno! Cualquiera que te oiga se daría cuenta que el cuento de hadas no es la clave de la felicidad. Me pregunto entonces, ¿qué lo será?

—No lo sé, sólo soy un simple muchacho australiano —respondió Christopher con sorna en sus palabras.

—Detecto una ligera indiferencia hacia mi persona y no quiero una disminución en mi ánimo hoy, así que… ¡Oh creo que Matt está hablándome! ¿Qué dices Matt? ¡No te escucho! ¡Voy enseguida!

Christopher vio alejarse a Bob Dowsly con aquel pavoneo característico, antes se hubiera irritado al recibir los comentarios mordaces de éste, pero ahora disimulaba sus verdaderos sentimientos riendo, una lección que había aprendido muy bien de Thomas; miró la portada una vez más y enrolló la revista. Christian platicaba con Selena Johann a una prudente distancia de ellos, pero se había mantenido atento de las reacciones de ambos, y un tanto curioso y preocupado por su amigo, se encaminó hacia él tras finalizar la conversación con Selena. Se acercó despacio y lo miró antes de cuestionarlo para intuir la respuesta.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó a Christopher sin quitar los ojos de Bob Dowsly, quien conversaba al otro lado de la habitación con Matt Ruffus y Gerry Lenner.

—Sí, un poco nervioso. Puedes creerlo, ya llevo unos años haciendo esto y sigo sintiendo nervios.

—Es una buena señal. Aún te preocupas por lo que haces —dijo. Y aguardó unos segundos en silencio—. No quiero ser entrometido, pero me pareció ver que Bob estaba molestándote otra vez.

—No, para nada. Él sólo vino, lanzó un par de habladurías, nada de importancia, tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Ya no hago caso de sus embustes, las cosas son distintas ahora.

—Cuando la persona que amas te llena de seguridad, no hay cavidad para la duda. Desearía tener esa actitud tuya frente a él, pero no puedo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó Christopher cruzando los brazos.

 —Supongo que todo va mejor con Tom —expresó con gentilidad, intentando sonreír. Christopher copió el gesto levemente—. En cuanto a mí… Dirás que soy un estúpido, si antes no lograba controlarme, ahora menos. Creí que… ¡Demonios! Nos hemos vuelto a reunir después de una larga ausencia. Y no sé, creí que lo de Dowsly era un juego, un capricho, algo nacido por la reciente ruptura de mi noviazgo con Jessica, no sé. Bob conoce mis debilidades o eso creo, porque estoy casi seguro que sus acciones en estos meses han sido con el único propósito de enloquecerme.

—¿Enloquecerte? ¿De qué manera?

—De todas. Habladurías, gestos, acciones.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No estarás exagerando? Eso lo hace con cualquiera.

—Ojalá, pero no —dijo bajando considerablemente el volumen de su voz—. Tú sabes que le encanta ser el centro de atención, que todos le rindan pleitesía como un rey. Yo no se lo he permitido, hasta ahora, me he abstenido de sus caprichos. Pero, ¡el muy bastardo! Me ha estado envolviendo de nuevo. Se dice mi amigo y actúa igual a mi peor enemigo…

—¿Creí que se llevaban bien, qué sucedió?

—Sí, ese era el trato. Y lo aceptamos, ayudó que no tuvimos otro contacto después, hasta ahora con la película y todo lo que conlleva. Él ha sido tan indiferente, frío en ciertos casos. No sé, no creí que fuera a importarme tanto, pero me importa. Me duele saberme rechazado, despreciado. ¿Tú sabías que Bob Dowsly y David Heyworth eran amigos?

—No, pero no es para sorprenderse, trabajaron juntos en las películas del detective ¿no?

—Sí, pero no sabía que eran “tan” amigos. En varias ocasiones vi a David esperándolo afuera de los estudios. Dudé en un principio porque llevaba la barba larga y espesa además del atuendo que procura usar Dowsly para “pasar” desapercibido, pero le vi la alopecia en la cabeza y llegué a la conclusión de que era él.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Lo he estado vigilando.

—¿Qué? Deberías tener cuidado, porque si Dowsly se entera de tu nueva faceta de investigador, no le va a gustar nada la idea.

—Esta vez tendré mucho cuidado con él, sé que es un enemigo difícil, pero acabaré por doblegarlo.

—Ya una vez intentamos darle un escarmiento y él nos volteó la jugada en contra. Deberías dejarlo por la paz.

—No. Esto es una guerra y estamos bajo ataque, no podemos rendirnos ni bajar la guardia. Aunque es más complicado mantener la resistencia cada día, lo venceré en su propio juego. Él está en mi camino y voy a perseguirlo.

—Chris, como un amigo que te estima, creo que deberías tomártelo con más calma, esto comienza a afectarte demasiado…

—Eso lo dices porque no has estado en mi situación, sólo quiero ver tu reacción cuando Tom esté saliendo con alguien más y tú no puedas hacer nada para evitarlo —Christopher suspiró para disimular su enfado. Christian estaba tan absorto en Bob que no se dio cuenta del esfuerzo de su acompañante—.  Me voy a jugar el todo por el todo.

—Son situaciones completamente distintas —expresó disfrazando su molestia— Tom no es un maniático ególatra y jamás haría una cosa para volverme loco como dices tú que te está haciendo Dowsly. Además, Tom merece encontrar una persona que le brinde todo lo que yo no puedo darle y no puedo sentirme mal por eso. No debo. Yo seguí mi senda y él la suya. Deberías intentar imitar nuestro ejemplo.

—Sí, claro. Deja que lo veas de nuevo y entonces hablaremos de tu entereza. Además yo no estoy casado como tú, puedo ofrecerle algo real a Dowsly o a quién sea.

La actitud fría y hasta descarada de Christian al decir esto último lo había molestado tanto o más que su paranoia, desafortunadamente tuvo que dejar la sensación para después porque la hora del panel había llegado. Se acicaló, sacudió las manos y con una sonrisa abandonó la sala seguido de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, se fue pensando en cuántas veces él no habría provocado una sensación parecida en Harry, con todo el idilio clandestino ocurrido con Thomas. Aunque había tomado toda la situación por el extremo más frío, la confesión de Christian lo hizo reflexionar con mayor profundidad y halló dentro de sí unos miedos, a los cuales no había querido darles voz y trataba de ignorarlos, de no escucharlos para no enturbiar su mente fragmentada y adolorida con más problemas. Pero aquellas palabras no pudieron abandonarlo tan fácilmente, lo persiguieron por varios días, y cuando el descanso llegaba, lo agobiaban tanto que no deseaba permanecer ni un instante a solas. Eso ocasionó que ideara reuniones y salidas, algunas con Elkie y sus hijos, otras con sus hermanos, pero únicamente Harry accedía a los encuentros, Leo rara vez aceptaba; con el único objetivo de no quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, esos convites no fueron suficientes para tranquilizarlo y temeroso por sumar otra angustia innecesaria, decidió nuevamente importunar a Harry con sus dilemas. Aunque posponía su declaración, se había propuesto enterarlo antes de finalizar el día. Estaban en casa del mayor de los Hentzwood, en una parrillada familiar en el jardín, idea sugerida por Christopher y solapada por su hermano. Harry llevaba un delantal de flores y con una pala volteadora revisaba la carne mientras platicaba con todos bajo la pérgola. Sophia, su esposa, hacía cumplidos a Summer y Trevor, los mellizos de Elkie y Christopher, al tiempo que aquella los acostaba en el bambineto; y a unos pasos de ahí las hijas de los dos matrimonios jugaban, dentro de una pequeña casa de madera, supervisadas por una nana. Christopher sentado a un lado de su esposa observaba alrededor, cuidando de su hija, atendiendo la plática de su hermano y apretando la mano de Elkie cada cierto tiempo, mientras buscaba la oportunidad adecuada para hablar con Harry, éste se levantó para checar la carne de nuevo y él lo siguió, era el momento.

—¡La carne está lista! —Exclamó Harry—. Pueden servirse ahora, ¡ahhh! Debí ser chef o algo así, tengo una sazón increíble.

—Sin duda —dijo Christopher de inmediato—. Oye, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto. Dime.

—Pero quiero hacerlo en privado —musitó apenado.

—¡Oh! Una plática entre hermanos, bueno, veré que invento para zafarnos un rato de aquí.

La conversación se vio irrumpida por la llegada de Elkie y Sophia que venían con las manos ocupadas con platos, cubiertos y servilletas.

—Yo también quisiera contribuir con la caridad —declaró Sophia a Elkie al dejar los platos sobre la mesa—, pero ¿quién estaría interesado en el calzado y vestimentas de Harry?

—Algún fetichista —respondió éste ante la risa de las dos mujeres.

—Y que esté dispuesto a pagar una buena suma de dinero por ellas.

—Debe haber algunos —aseguró Harry con socarronería.

—En definitiva, tú no eres una superestrella mi amor —reveló Sophia dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Pero, eres mi marido. Y para ser sincera, sí estoy agradecida porque no tengas fama, todo eso que envuelve a las personalidades del cine a veces es tan asfixiante. No deseo ofenderte querido Chris, pero yo no podría tener la entereza de Elkie, no sería capaz de compartir a mi esposo con nadie. Soy una celosa sin control.

—¡No es verdad! —Expresó Elkie incrédula— no te creo.

—Lo es —confirmó Harry—, lo único que la contiene es mi buena conducta. No doy motivo alguno para darle rienda suelta a su imaginación hiperactiva.

—Pues si eso que decís es verdad, os diré que la confianza es la base de todo buen matrimonio. Yo no soy celosa con Chris porque estoy segura de su amor, de su lealtad conmigo y con sus hijos. Tantas chicas y chicos que le tiran los trastos a tiro por viaje, ya estaría yo envenenada de celos. Él es mi Chris, únicamente mío —y besó a Christopher imitando el gesto de Shopia con Harry.

Christopher sonrió disimulando el escalofrío que lo recorría, era como sentirse descubierto y azorado. Entró en tal estado de pánico que estuvo a nada de levantarse de la mesa y gritar la confesión de su relación subrepticia con Thomas, ¿cómo iba a empezar?, ¿cómo iba a terminar?, ¿cuál era la palabra indicada para iniciar con algo tan doloroso como vergonzoso? En sus ojos la culpa se asomó sin impedimento, él desesperado buscó la mirada cómplice de Harry, deseaba su aprobación antes de estallar, porque no estaba seguro de hacerlo ni tampoco de lo que sucedería después. Sin embargo, en medio de su caos interno, no halló esa complicidad en su hermano, pues éste mantuvo su jovialidad intacta, ignorando las palabras de Elkie y su reacción a ellas. —Y bueno, todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver con la caridad y mi ropa? —Cuestionó retomando el tema original.

—Elkie me decía que Chris le ha dado autorización para regalar algunas pertenencias suyas para subastas y cosas así.

—¿Qué vas a subastar Chris? —Interrogó Harry a su hermano—. ¿Cenas románticas, idas al cine, paseos en bote? ¿Fotos tuyas, desnudo? De esas tengo un par en uno de los álbumes, podrían interesarte Elkie.

—¿Quieres hacerme perder la cabeza, cierto Harry? —Refunfuñó Elkie—, son algunos trajes que ha utilizado en premieres, playeras y zapatos autografiados por Chris.

—Fetiches para gente fetichista.

—Objetos valiosos para los fanáticos.

—¿Y esos fanáticos no pueden ser fetichistas?

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Elkie.

—Cariño —irrumpió Sophia— deja de fastidiarla con ese extraño sentido del humor que tienes. Discúlpalo querida —dijo dirigiéndose a Elkie—, no lo hace por malicia, simplemente trata de ser divertido.

—Lo sé, su madre me ha advertido de él antes.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor, Elkie?

Mientras los tres debatían, Christopher permanecía inmutado con la sonrisa en los labios, tratando de pasar desapercibido sin poder alejar los nervios que lo dominaban. Deseando que el tiempo corriera más rápido de lo habitual para hablar con Harry, porque sentía que las palabras se le regurgitaban por dentro y no tardaría en expulsarlas. Pasada una hora y media, los dos encontraron el pretexto ideal, verían deportes en la televisión. Sophia y Elkie optaron por preparar algunos bocadillos para los niños. Se encerraron en el estudio, echando la llave para prevenir ser interrumpidos. Apenas oyó la cerradura asegurada, Christopher liberó el malestar verbal que lo venía consumiendo desde hace días. —¡Oh, bro! Voy a volverme loco —confesó dando pasos apresurados por todo el lugar—. Que ni siquiera sea capaz de mantenerme cuerdo en una simple convivencia familiar es el colmo, y me detesto por eso, me odio por permitirle al miedo convertirme en su guiñapo, en su juguete.

—Relájate, ¿quieres un trago? Aquí tengo únicamente whisky —comentó Harry acercándose a la licorera y agarrando uno de los vasos de cristal, viró el rostro para saber la respuesta de Christopher puesto que no había contestado, pero al mirarle la faz—, déjame ir por una botella de absenta, necesitas algo fuerte.

—¡No, abras esa puerta! —Exclamó eufórico Christopher. Harry se quedó quieto unos instantes y luego prosiguió su camino—, no hasta que hayas escuchado mi atribulado discurso.

—Siento no complacerte —expresó el mayor frente a un gabinete entre la puerta del estudio y el escritorio, abrió una de las gavetas y sacó una botella de color verde oscuro—, pero necesitas algo fuerte. Estás demasiado exaltado, y esa actitud de hace rato —y agitó el envase de vidrio un poco, quitó el corcho y sirvió el vaso arriba de la mitad—, ¿qué tenías pensado hacer? Revelarle tus sentimientos por Tom, ¿y luego qué?

—No sé. No estaba pensando a cabalidad.

—Pues —y le entregó el vaso—, debes estar bien consciente cuando causes una herida, se tiene que estar preparado para las consecuencias. Porque si no se tienen los  cuidados pertinentes, puedes hacer un daño terrible a esa persona. Igual que un doctor en una cirugía, se debe proceder con total calma.

Christopher bebió el vaso de un golpe, esto provocó un aumento notable en su ritmo cardiaco, tanto que sintió abrirse un hoyo debajo de él que lo tragaba, uno donde caía sin esperanza de hallar el fondo; durante la caída todo le parecía olivado, idéntico a ver a través del cristal de un lente, era como si estuviera dentro de la botella y nadara en medio de su contenido glauco. Una mueca lo hizo apretar los parpados fuertemente y musitar unos leves gemidos producidos por el impacto del licor en su interior, estaba desvanecido en el sofá sobándose la cara con las manos, cuando creyó contemplar los ojos de Thomas semejantes a dos gemas en un aparador.

“Te dije que no lo bebieras tan rápido, el hada puede convertirse en demonio si no tienes precaución”, dijo aquella evocación del pasado, con ese verdugo fulgor en los ojos. Christopher era presa de un frenesí esmeralda y la mirada de Thomas resplandecía tanto que apretó de nuevo los parpados para aminorar su fuerza. Se vio en aquel bar del barrio latino francés, donde él y Thomas habían probado la famosa bebida.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Hey, Chris! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Me siento un poco mareado, es una sensación extraña.

—Te dije que no lo bebieras todo de un trago.

—Tus ojos parecen tan verdes, ahora. Son realmente bonitos, me gustan.

—¡Ehehehehe! Vas a ruborizarme, supongo es porque has conseguido el estado que todo bohemio busca obtener. Puedes escribir _Le magnifique poème_.

—Sobre tus ojos…

—¡Ehehehehehe! ¿Mis ojos?

—O sobre tus labios…

—¿Intentas seducirme o algo así?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga? Lo haría.

—¡Ehehehehehe! Creo que ya estás borracho. No debiste beberlo tan rápido, te lo dije.

— _The stairways up to la butte can make the wretched sigh…_

_Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux… **[2]**_

Christopher parpadeó y perdió la visión que había logrado con la pronta ingesta de absenta. —¿A dónde se fue Tom? —Interrogó con insistencia mientras sus ojos trataban de encontrar la reproducción de aquella memoria pasajera. Se mareó, la cabeza le giraba igual que la ruleta de un casino, confundido y víctima de un bombardeo de imágenes mentales, llevó las manos hasta las sienes para calmar el tumulto. Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces, y de repente encontró en una de esas imágenes a Christian; éste aguardaba en uno de los pasillos del auditorio donde se había realizado la convención hace un par de meses; un recuerdo en la cual Christian lucía impaciente pues esperaba encontrarse con Bob Doswly, quien tarde o temprano saldría por alguna de las puertas. La cara de Christian estaba trastornada por un sentimiento que había mutado del amor al resentimiento, cambios suscitados por la culpa y el despecho. Apenas apareció Bob, la rabia asomó en absurdo reclamo y la cordura se marchó con el respeto.

—¡Oye, Dowsly! Así que ahora tu nueva adquisición será Matt.

—¿Adquisición? —Cuestionó Bob girando la cabeza para verlo de frente.

—Y después, ¿quién será? ¿Chris, Selena o Gerry?

—¿Selena? No es mala idea. ¿Por qué la pregunta? No estarás celoso, ¿o sí?

—No, sólo estaba confirmando algunas cosas sobre ti.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —pronunció revirando los ojos sin disimular su hastío—. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado la situación.

—Y lo hicimos.

—¿Entonces?

—A veces no te entiendo, es todo.

—No pretendas entenderme, sólo ignórame —e intentó avanzar, pero Christian lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? Dime, ¿por qué tenía que ser yo?

—Christian —suspiró tras decir el nombre—, pensé que eso también lo sabías.

—Lo intuyo, pero quiero oírlo de tu labios.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Cómo decirlo? Yo estaba solo, me sentía mal, y creí que tú también sentías eso, que querías que aminoráramos juntos nuestro sufrimiento, o eso pensé con aquella actitud tuya; eso es todo, no hay más. No te hagas historias, menos de amor, de algo que no será y no podría ser, porque no funcionaría. Jamás te he visto como tú me ves a mí ahora. Ninguna de mis acciones va dirigida a molestarte, simplemente he avanzado cuando tú te has estancado, no te hagas esto por favor. Eres un hombre formidable, exitoso y muy atractivo, puedes tener a quién desees, eso sí, menos a mí. Aunque tu currículo es impresionante, no puedo ofrecerte nada porque ya estoy interesado en alguien más.

—¿En David Heyworth? —Bufó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡De dónde sacaste esa…

—¡Los vi! —Lo interrumpió—, los vi. Conozco esa mirada Bob, y a él le has dado esa mirada.

—¿Ahora me espías? Lo diré una vez y nada más —Bob se acercó a él sin dejar de intimidarlo con la fuerza de sus ojos—, si tengo algo o no con David Heyworth, únicamente me concierne a mí. No tengo por qué darte alguna explicación, ya te lo dije Chris número uno: sigue, avanza, ¡continua!

Christopher percibió el arrebato de Bob tan personal que los ojos se le mojaron. Christian era el retrato de la humillación que viene acompañada de la decepción cuando se es víctima de un rechazo amoroso. A pesar de que no había lágrimas en las mejillas de aquél, pudo sentir el dolor, la frustración y la vergüenza tras saberse derrotado en una batalla donde, de antemano se conoce, que sólo puede existir un ganador. —Sigue, avanza, continua —musitó Christopher echando la cabeza hacia tras—. Voy a perder esta batalla, no voy a conseguir sobrevivirla. No soy un tonto ni tampoco un iluso; pero estoy desprovisto de una estrategia y cuando el enemigo es la persona por la que el corazón te late más fuerte, ¿qué táctica has de usar para vencerla? —Bajó la cabeza y su mirada se centró sobre su brazo, en el tatuaje que se había hecho después del nacimiento de los mellizos, uno que servía igual a un recordatorio; cada letra inicial disfrazada de antigua lengua adornando su piel. _C, E, I, S, T_. Aunque la de Thomas no había sido grabada con tinta como las demás, era la promesa de amor realizada a él lo que había motivado a perpetuar las otras en su cuerpo; de cualquier modo no había necesidad de ponerle tinta al nombre, pues éste estaba sellado sobre Christopher como lo está la marca del ganadero en la res.

Harry lo examinaba en silencio, recargado sobre el escritorio y con los brazos apoyados en el mueble. —Lo peor de toda esta situación es, que comienzo a acostumbrarme a tu permanente melancolía. Dime —comentó acercándose a Christopher y asiéndolo por los hombros—, ¿cuál es la batalla que más temes perder, la del deber o la del querer? Porque una tendrás que sacrificar para ganar la otra, el punto es ¿cuál es la indicada, cuál es la que más te satisface, y sobre todo, cuál te dará mayor dicha?

—No lo sé. No puedo pensar en posibilidades tras una elección, si ésta no es la correcta, ¿qué voy hacer? No puedo volver atrás, y ese ha sido uno de mis grandes pesares, no imaginar todos los caminos que puedo recorrer porque me aferro al más sencillo —y abrazó con total ímpetu a Harry— soy un cobarde, como ese niño que se metía en tu cama asustado por una historia de terror, tengo miedo de seguir equivocándome.

—Y como en ese entonces—pronunció y correspondió a su abrazo—, estoy aquí para que afrontemos la peor de las historias de terror, no estás solo y jamás lo estarás, siempre te apoyaré.

—Si mamá se enterara de todo esto, ¿qué crees que pensaría de mí? Ni siquiera concibo la reacción de nuestro padre. Tú y Leo tal vez me verían de vez en cuando, los demás me odiarían ¿no es así? Sería despreciado por mi condición y lo que con ello cause. Destruiría a la familia, no únicamente la mía, sino la de todos.

—No vas a destruir nada, causarías un poco de confusión, pero al final qué importan los demás, cuando tu felicidad está en juego.

—¿Eso no es ser egoísta?

—Quizás, pero a veces es bueno ser un poco egoísta, no puedes estar pensando siempre en complacer a los demás.

—Sin embargo, no puedo pensar sólo en mí. Ahora están Elkie y los niños —se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró fuertemente—, mis hijos no pueden tener esta clase de padre, serían la burla de todos cuando asistan al colegio, mi fama se convertiría en una terrible carga para ellos, y Elkie, ¡Oh, Dios! Tiemblo de idear su reacción frente a esta situación, me detestaría por haberla engañado todo este tiempo. No podría vivir sabiendo que me aborrece.

—¿También la amas? —Cuestionó Harry separándose de él.

—¡Por supuesto que la amo! —Exclamó, como si la pregunta en realidad fuera una ofensa—. ¡Es mi esposa! Y juntos hemos creado una hermosa familia. Es una parte importante de mi vida, ella también es parte de mí.

—¿Y entonces Thomas?

—Él es… El amor de mi vida, pero ella también lo es. No puedo prescindir de ninguno; si estoy con él, la extraño a ella; y sucede lo mismo en situación opuesta.

—Eso sí es egoísta.

—Lo sé. No puedo tenerlos a los dos, no es justo para ninguno. Por eso Tom ha elegido por los dos otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, estuve de acuerdo con su elección, porque no tenía otra opción. Hemos terminado definitivamente esta relación sin denominativo, tan dulce como amarga, diciéndoles adiós a los amantes y dándoles la bienvenida a los verdaderos amigos. Porque no puedo vivir sin tenerlo presente en esta vida que ya construí, y en la que no le hice un espacio digno del lugar que ocupa en ella, sin embargo, lo he dejado libre para que alguien más se lo dé. Y es ese, mi mayor temor, no cumplir con mi palabra, verme idéntico a Chris y acabar rogándole a Tom unas migajas de su cariño, y lo sé por su misma boca, que éstas nunca satisfacen a un enamorado.

—Si todo eso es tal y como lo cuentas —pronunció Harry sentándose a su lado—, entonces hazlo, despide al amante para siempre, no le des más albergo en tu cabeza ni en tu corazón. Si han tomado la decisión de continuar, sé maduro y acéptalo. Busca la fuerza en esa vida que ya construiste y dale a Tom su nuevo lugar como tu amigo.

—¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya? Lo intento día a día, pero no pensé que verlo con alguien más me iba a causar tanta frustración, rabia y dolor. Antes era diferente, porque no conocía la dicha de tenerlo, ahora que he probado sus besos, que he memorizado su cuerpo desnudo y me he sabido dueño de su amor, no puedo simplemente olvidarme de todo sin más, ¡es imposible! Y es cuando pierdo los estribos, me atormento por mi atadura, y lo detesto por su libertad. No soporto enterarme de sus amoríos, de sus romances; quisiera salir corriendo, enfrentarlo y obligarlo a quedarse conmigo, volverlo mi rehén, privar al mundo entero de su presencia para tenerla sólo para mí —Christopher se cubrió el rostro con las manos, disimulando el calor de sus palabras—. Luego la cordura regresa imperiosa, y me avergüenzo de estos ruines pensamientos, y en un ataque de arrepentimiento le aconsejo cosas a Tom, de las cuales termino más arrepentido que de las primeras. Soy un maldito caos de mierda.

—¿Qué le aconsejaste?

—Buscarse una novia.

Harry consternado observó a su hermano, del mismo modo lo hubiera hecho Thomas si pudiera, pues aquel mensaje de texto, que aún no se había atrevido a contestar, lo mantenía en una latente duda; deseaba indagar el motivo de éste, pero una doble emoción lo poseía al releerlo. No alcanzaba a comprender, por qué de todas las personas, él pudo haberle dado semejante consejo, ¿qué trataba de decirle?, ¿que lo dejara tranquilo, que siguiera con su vida? Por qué una simple sentencia como esa podía percibirse tan cruda y dolorosa, por qué rehusarse a aceptar que Christopher no estaría de otra manera en su vida. Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y obligándose a continuar. —Debo seguir adelante, no puedo detener mi vida como una película en pausa indefinida —profirió despacio, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de sus propias palabras. El timbre del interfono resonó irrumpiendo sus reflexiones, Thomas dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa para abrir la puerta, y no tardó en aparecer Cassandra; ella lo había estado buscando con mucha frecuencia, tanto que inclusive la había llevado a reuniones con amigos y familiares, donde la reencontró con sus hermanas y pudo, por fin, conocerla su madre. Aunque a la señora Willdeston no le causó una impresión favorable, optó por no cuestionar las elecciones de Thomas y permaneció al margen, sin embargo, Elinor y Marianne si expresaron su poco agrado por la mujer. Marianne le dijo que prefería verlo con un chico tan lindo como Christopher, mientras que Elinor lo tildó de tonto y blandengue. Thomas vio en aquellas palabras el inicio de una reconciliación con ella, por lo cual había organizado una salida a un famoso club de jazz londinense llamado _Kamelo_ , con la intención de aclarar las cosas en un ambiente lejos de tensiones y darle otra oportunidad a Cassandra para ganarse la aprobación de sus hermanas. Jamás la había necesitado, pero esta vez por alguna razón inexplicable, requería de tal aceptación.

Cassandra estaba dispuesta a reconquistarlo, todo indicaba que la fama y renombre de Thomas le confería un especial halo de belleza y galanura, a la que muy pocas mujeres podían resistirse. Era el caballero con brillante armadura en su versión más moderna, y ella lo deseaba para sí. Hasta el momento, Thomas había librado sus seductoras artes, no porque no quisiera entregarse a éstas, más bien por temor a no vibrar como lo hizo antes con sus caricias, cuando la besaba apasionadamente y el calor albergado en sus entrepiernas y caderas lo enloquecía al grado de hacerlo estallar demasiado rápido, sentirse fuera de sus cabales con el perfume de su cabello o el brillo de sus ojos. No podía olvidarse de un aroma que le había penetrado eternamente la nariz y una imagen que se había tatuado en su visión.

—¿Por qué me rechazas Tom? —Preguntó Cassandra aún aferrada a su cuello—. ¿Me castigas por mis decisiones en el pasado?

—No —confesó él rehuyéndole a sus labios ansiosos por devorarle con febril pasión—, pero Marianne no tarda en llegar y no me gustaría que nos hallara en una situación tan íntima.

—Ayer era el trabajo, hoy es tu hermana ¿y mañana? ¿Qué será?

—Te dije que en estos momentos —declaró soltándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos— una relación me resulta imposible.

—Sí, ya lo mencionaste, pero —y lo observó en silencio mientras le acariciaba la cara con desfachatada lujuria—, no puedo calmar estas ganas, ni disimular mi ansiedad por ti, ante mis ojos eres irresistible, igual a la golosina en la mano de un niño, al que no me importaría quitársela y hacerlo llorar con tal de tenerla en mis manos.

—Estoy contigo ahora, por el momento ¿no te es suficiente? —Cuestionó con voz templada, de esas que usan las madres para hacer desistir al pequeño de la rabieta, la rodeó por la cintura con sus bazos, acercándola a él para consentirla—. Es mejor irnos despacio y con calma, ¿cuál es la prisa?

—¿Ves? —Retó soltándose de él con violenta energía, lo miró ofendida pero a su vez apasionada—. Aún no me perdonas por lo que sucedió en el pasado, ¿estás castigándome o algo así? No entiendo tu permanente rechazo.

—No es nada de eso, simplemente no estoy listo todavía para una relación.

—¿No estás listo para una relación o para mí? —Reclamó de inmediato.

—Para nadie —pronunció sin perder su templanza anterior—. No puedo darte mi corazón porque, en estos momentos, no lo tengo conmigo. Alguien más lo tiene y no piensa devolvérmelo pronto; además no deseo que lo haga.

Quizás aquella confesión sería tomada igual a un agravio, pero para ella no fue así. —Puedo esperar por tu corazón —confesó con rara ternura, caminando lento hasta acorralarlo con su cuerpo, exaltado y febril, contra el respaldo del sillón. Thomas respiró profundo para disipar el éxtasis que la situación le provocaba, sentir la anatomía anhelante de aquella mujer lo estaba haciendo desistir en su elección, aunque quería mantenerse alejado de lo emocional por un tiempo, su orgullo de varón se rebelaba y reclamaba la atención de la hembra—. Pero, puedo consolarme con tus caricias. El simple contacto con tus manos me hace recordar tantas cosas: tus palabras de amor, tus besos repletos de calidez, tu toque cálido y amable que se encendía tras esas demostraciones de afecto poco púdicas; ¿recuerdas aquella cena en casa de mis padres?, ¿la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu amigo Frank?

El teléfono celular de Thomas, como alarma contra incendios, los interrumpió salvando a aquél de un inevitable encuentro sexual; disculpándose se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el aparato timbrando. Resolló y contestó, era Marianne, quien se encontraba con Brandon y Elinor en el auto, frente al edificio donde él vivía y lo estaban esperando para irse al club. —¿Ya llegó Leo? —Preguntó Marianne, pues Thomas lo había invitado para que fuera pareja de Elinor durante la velada, debido a que ella no tendría acompañante formal. Sin embargo, Leo había hablado antes para excusarse, porque su vuelo se había demorado y debía atender algunos asuntos urgentes.

—Él habló para disculparse, —dijo al teléfono, Cassandra se dirigió al baño para arreglarse el cabello y retocarse el maquillaje, mientras Thomas mantenía la conversación con su hermana—, no podrá venir.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Contábamos con él para distraer a Elinor —confesó la menor. La ausencia de Leo no se podía haber suscitado en un momento más precario, pues Elinor se enfrentaba a las habladurías en la oficina donde trabajaba. La comidilla era que Lucy Steelson finalmente se había reconciliado con Edward Farrar, se rumoraba acerca de un romántico viaje al norte del país que serviría igual a una renovación de votos matrimoniales así como de una segunda luna de miel. Aunque la mayor de los Willdeston estaba impasible ante el asunto, sus hermanos temían un próximo colapso—. ¿Entonces, Tom?

—Le hablé a Ben para ver si tenía tiempo, pero no me contesta —declaró éste descolgando la chamarra del perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta principal.

—Tendremos que arreglárnoslas —contestó Marianne. Se escuchó la voz de Elinor replicando la tardanza de Thomas; la primera le confesó que Leo no asistiría y la segunda expresó que no importaba, de cualquier modo el menor de los Hentzwood le parecía algo inmaduro y hasta soso, manifestó también lo aliviada que se sentía por la ausencia de éste, pues así sólo debía preocuparse por evitar a “la chica” de Thomas—. ¿La escuchaste? Baja de una vez, no sabemos cuánto dure su buena disposición.

Thomas y Cassandra no tardaron en salir a reunirse con ellos, Brandon condujo por unos veinte minutos. Elinor reconoció algunas avenidas y calles. —Díganme que no iremos al _West End_ o al _Underworld_ —expresó. Thomas intento calmarla al revelarle que se dirigían hacia el este, cerca de _Old Street_ —. No sé si eso debería tranquilizarme, sólo espero que haya buenos tragos.

Las letras neón que formaban _Kamelo_ resplandecían pegadas a una pared de ladrillos, mientras Brandon y Marianne buscaban el estacionamiento, Thomas, Cassandra y Elinor entraron al lugar. Era un sitio agradable y cómodo, la música era suave y confortable, había una banda de jazz amenizando el ambiente y una pista de baile, la cual debieron rodear para llegar hasta la mesa que habían reservado. Las modestas luces invitaban a los asistentes a entregarse a la danza, Thomas fue uno de los primeros en codificar el mensaje, sacudiendo los hombros de vez en cuando. El mesero se acercó de inmediato para tomarles la orden, tras de él apareció la pareja faltante. Todos pidieron cervezas, Marianne y Cassandra optaron por la _Bitter_ , Thomas y Brandon por la _Porter_ o cerveza negra, y Elinor una _ginger ale_.

_Aha my turn to run, a chance to feel the sun, baby you owe me one… **[3]**_

De inmediato, Brandon solicitó a Marianne que lo acompañase a bailar, pues la canción que se oía era de sus favoritas. Elinor degustaba de su bebida con la mirada focalizada en el pequeño escenario del cual provenía la música, pero en realidad evocaba pensamientos más complejos y alejados. Thomas eludía la invitación de su compañera para moverse en la pista como los otros asistentes, además comenzaba a fastidiarse por la insistencia de Cassandra y el mutismo de su hermana. De igual modo, ambas también tenían la misma sensación, Elinor por la actitud exasperante de la mujer, y ésta por la seriedad desmedida de aquella. Thomas ya había bebido un par de cervezas y el arrojo que produce el alcohol lo hizo iniciar con el interrogatorio que temía y a su vez tanto deseaba. Después de algunas preguntas absurdas, su hermana se dio cuenta de su objetivo, lo miró de reojo y suspiró. —¡Muy bien! Sé muy bien a dónde va todo esto y no quiero —replicó Elinor volteando la cara para verlo de frente—, ¿por qué no llevas a tu linda chica a bailar?, te lleva suplicando toda la noche, ve su cara aburrimiento, es peor que la mía —y dio un trago a la cerveza—, si lo haces quizás te diga lo que quieres saber, pero sólo si te la llevas, porque está a punto de volverme loca. Y no te preocupes por mí, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada.

La música estaba en su apogeo, sus pies también suplicaban por unos cuantos pasos en la pista, observó a Cassandra deslizando los dedos por su cabello, actividad originada por el aburrimiento que la asolaba. —¿Quieres bailar? —La pregunta se escuchó absurda, pero la conocía y sabía que podría haber una negativa, era mejor preguntar que dar por hecho la disponibilidad. La fémina sonrió y el ritmo persuasivo de las cuerdas del bajo y contrabajo los hipnotizó, haciéndolos ir presurosos a su encuentro; los movimientos fueron lentos al principio pero conforme la trompeta y el trombón rugían con estruendo, estos aumentaron su velocidad; la entrada del saxofón le dio la señal a Cassandra para iniciar una táctica de seducción alcahueteada por la euforia de la danza, se acercó a él bamboleándose con tal voluptuosidad que Thomas no tardó en asirla de las mano fuertemente para embriagarse con ese meneo; la batería y las percusiones los acercaban más y más, e imitando al piano daba remates con sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de Cassandra, como si quisiera producirle sonidos que fueran acordes con la orgia musical.

_All the bad luck in this town surrounds me. Nobody knows how troubles all crowd around me… **[4]**_

Los giros eran más bruscos, las vueltas más rebuscadas, los saltos y los roces más atrevidos, daban rienda suelta al botín que provocaba la armonía sinfónica de los instrumentos. —No sabía que tu hermano era tan buen bailarín —comentó Brandon a Marianne al percatarse del ímpetu de Thomas, éste no se había dado cuenta del contacto lascivo de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, pues sentía la necesidad del hambriento y del sediento, juntos; él había caído en el hechizo del baile. Sin embargo, el efecto se esfumó cuando alzó la vista y reparó en Elinor, perdió la concentración y casi hace caer a Cassandra, la sostuvo con fuerza para recuperar el balance y sin dejar de bailar siguió atento a su hermana, quien estaba acompañada por un sujeto que le pareció conocido, entrecerró los ojos para ver si podía averiguar de quién se trataba, pero asustado los abrió al advertir lágrimas en el rostro de Elinor.

_Ain’t gonna get me ‘cause when I get low Oooo I get high…_

Thomas mantuvo el ritmo hasta acercarse a Marianne para enterarla del asunto. Asombrados y repletos de curiosidad ansiaban descubrir los motivos del repentino llanto de Elinor, quizás estaba pasada de copas y con un extraño había encontrado la confianza para desahogarse y que ellos no supieron demostrarle, ni ella quiso otorgarles. —Quiero bailar con Tom, cambiemos de parejas —declaró con mando Marianne, soltó a Brandon y cerca de su oído le musitó unas palabras— ni siquiera se te ocurra bailar con ella de la misma forma que lo hizo mi hermano.

Brandon sonrió con alegría, pocas veces había sido testigo de sus celos, él tomó a Cassandra de la mano y la llevó con un ritmo más tranquilo, siempre atendiendo no sobrepasar el contacto corporal. Thomas y Marianne se dirigieron a la mesa y la segunda reconoció de inmediato al hombre, era Edward Farrar. Elinor tenía las manos sobre la boca y lloraba desconsolada mientras él la miraba embargado de ternura. Aquella observó a sus hermanos que permanecían estáticos al verla en tal estado. —Acérquense, no hagan esto más embarazoso, —dijo y dirigiéndose a Edward— jamás me habían visto así. ¡Señor! ¡Qué espectáculo! Bien —resolló y se limpió las lágrimas restantes del rostro—. ¿Recuerdas a Marianne?

—Desde luego —dijo afable— Hola Marianne.

Ésta respondió el saludo con una tenue sonrisa, pues seguía consternada por la reacción de Elinor.

—Él es mi hermano Tom —prosiguió Elinor—, y seguramente lo reconocerás por el cine y el teatro.

—Por supuesto —declaró con emoción— también soy un fanático de Shakespeare, y lo vi en _Coriolano_. Es un gusto conocerte, Elinor habla mucho de ti, la mayoría son cosas buenas y se siente bastante orgullosa de ti, aunque no te lo diga.

—Basta —irrumpió ésta— vas a malacostumbrarlo a cumplidos y acabará siendo una de esas estrellas insufribles.

Thomas sonrió y le dio la mano para darle mayor formalidad a la presentación.

—Se preguntarán, qué es lo que hago aquí, si se supone que debería estar de luna de miel, o algo así, no sé cuántos inventos habrán escuchado ¿cierto? —Expresó Edward al leer la curiosidad y duda que dominaba en los ojos de los hermanos Willdeston. Elinor bajó la cabeza un poco, intentando ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas—. Hace unos años, creí haber encontrado el amor en una hermosa joven, tan ilusa e inexperta en la vida como lo era yo, pensamos que lo mejor era estar juntos desde ese momento y decidimos casarnos, pero las cosas no funcionaron tan fácilmente. A pesar de que hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para convencernos y aferrarnos a aquella idea amorosa que nos unió en un principio, la situación no mejoró. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente prueba y con el tiempo fuimos descubriendo nuestros defectos, carencias, dolencias y demás cosas; éramos un par de extraños jugando a vivir la vida, y aún cuando supimos todo esto, no nos hicimos conscientes y seguimos necios por ese camino. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a ello que no nos dimos cuenta de los daños y estragos de nuestro desacierto; finalmente en un momento de razón, nos separamos por un tiempo con la esperanza de hallar un respiro y darnos una nueva oportunidad. Yo había decidido abstenerme de caer en cualquier otra relación sentimental, no quería más problemas ni turbaciones, pero —respiró y miró a Elinor con la misma ternura de antes—, entonces conocí a una mujer, tan distinta a todo lo anterior, y no di cavidad al sentimiento que nacía en mi interior, lo taché de otra ilusión propiciada por el hastío de la rutina, pero no fue así, aquello era tan real y cálido, me llenaba en todos los aspectos. Pero, quedaba todavía la promesa, esa que viene con toda relación fragmentada y que nace de los buenos recuerdos y la añoranza, la segunda oportunidad. Y eso es lo que aquella inexperta joven me pidió otra vez, ¿cómo decirle que yo había encontrado esa segunda oportunidad con alguien más? ¿Cómo enterarla de que nunca sentí un afecto como el que ahora sentía por esta nueva mujer? Pensé en muchas maneras de decirlo, pero me faltó el valor, y más cuando supe que ella conocía a esa otra mujer y la llamaba “amiga”. Aunque yo conocía mis sentimientos, no estaba del todo seguro de los de esta nueva mujer, además no podía hacerle una propuesta porque ella no me lo permitiría siquiera. Pero cuando vi sus ojos aquella mañana que sonaba a despedida, lo supe, ella también me amaba. No podía quedarme sin esta mujer, no podía ni deseaba sacarla de mi vida, era el único sentido que tenía ahora, y no habiendo otra cosa por la cual apelarle más que su amistad, pues sería el consuelo para proseguir mi vida, puesto que no me estaba permitida mayor cosa; me abrazó y juro estar conmigo como lo está una buena amiga.

No se imaginan el dolor que tales palabras me causaron, y más cuando ser únicamente amigos  se alejaba tanto de mi verdadero deseo, el de  pasar el resto de los días junto a ella. Aún así, teniendo claro mi objetivo, no me atreví a persuadir a mi todavía esposa, y volvimos para tratar de reanimar un pasado más que moribundo, muerto; sí, así es, no tuvimos coraje para decirnos el adiós definitivo, pero si para intentar revivir algo ya marchito. Aunque debo admitir que fue ella quien siempre tuvo las agallas que yo no me permití tener, y ese valor afloró entre lágrimas de sufrimiento y decepción para confesarme el verdadero deseo de su corazón, uno que se acercaba más a mi hermano menor Robert y se distanciaba por mucho de mí; ¿quién era yo para oponerme o violentarme por tal confesión? Admito que no sentí ni levemente la herida que viene con el despecho de saberse la segunda opción, al contrario, me regresó el espíritu al cuerpo embriagado de felicidad. Por eso, no la retuve más a mi lado, le concedí el deseo de verse ajena a mí y yo de ella. Nos divorciamos. Hoy vine a este club convencido por unos amigos, con la idea de celebrar mi nueva libertad; aunque no deseara otra cosa en el mundo que salir corriendo a buscar a Elinor, opté por esperar unos días, porque sé que también ha sido afectada en los últimos meses por esta situación; pero cuando la vi en esta mesa, tan sola y pensativa, no pude resistirme a hablarle, pues en un momento de egolatría absoluta, supuse que tal actitud era consecuencia mía.

—Eso quiere decir que tú y Elinor, ¿ya pueden estar juntos? —Cuestionó Marianne emocionada.

—Sólo si tu hermana está dispuesta a darme la oportunidad —confesó Edward examinando detenidamente la reacción de Elinor. El júbilo transmutado en llanto no le permitía contestar, y solamente pudo estirar los brazos y fundirse con él en un profundo abrazo que sirvió de respuesta.

Thomas estaba concentrado en los dos amantes reconciliados y no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Brandon y Cassandra, hasta que ésta lo asió del hombro para preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo. Él la miró por unos instantes, luego fijó los ojos en Marianne y Brandon, los regresó a Elinor y Edward, por último y de nueva cuenta, a Cassandra; la examinó con detenimiento, ansiando encontrar esa misma chispa, aquel brillo, ese candor amoroso mezcla de la ternura y la pasión, pero no lo halló. Y lo supo, nada estaba más alejado de su felicidad que esa mujer, no porque fuera distinta a lo que creía, sino porque seguía siendo la misma de la cual se había enamorado años atrás; sin embargo, él ya no era ese Thomas de antes, había cambiado y probado los sabores de un amor distinto, tan grande y exquisito que lo había enfrentado a una parte oscura y desconocida de sí, o al menos, una que no se había aventurado a descubrir antes. Siguió mirándola, y pudo ver su propio reflejo en las pupilas, aquél que se mira a través de una cámara de video o un televisor, una imagen falsa, apabullante y glamorosa, tan distante de la real, esa que encontraba en los ojos de millones que juraban conocerlo. Se sintió tan solo en aquel lugar, y en ese momento, quiso desaparecer. Buscó una mirada que lo viera de distinto modo, sin esa idealización acarreada por la fama y el renombre, añoraba una sencilla y simple, sin pretensión; pero fuera de sus hermanas y conocidos, no la encontró. Ni siquiera Christopher había sido capaz de verlo así, y aquello lo entristeció bastante. Elinor observó el cambio en el semblante de Thomas y adivinó el malestar. Todos ansían amar, sobre todo, cuando han atestiguado lo que es en verdad hacerlo. El consejo no había resultado tan fácil de cumplir.

—¿Crees que ella podrá darte eso que tanto quieres, Tom? —Interrogó su hermana mayor mientras la observaban bailar con uno de los amigos de Edward, que se habían unido al grupo.

—No —declaró sin duda.

—El amor que arde con demasiada bravura y lúbrico desde el principio, es el primero en comenzar a agonizar. El amor que arde paciente al tiempo, tanto anímico como carnal, resiste la adversidad y la frialdad de las horas; ese es el que vale la pena conservar y procurar —expresó dándole leves palmadas sobre la mano—. Desde hace mucho, he querido disculparme contigo y no hallaba la manera de hacerlo. No creas que mis palabras se ven afectadas por Edward, más bien, están impulsadas por él, pero son ciertas. Marianne ya me lo había dicho, ella tenía razón, yo no soy nadie para juzgar los sentimientos de los demás, porque no estoy facultada para tal cosa y porque no me gustaría que los otros lo hicieran con los míos. Pero, a veces el cariño y la preocupación me confunden, yo exagero y acabo siendo intransigente. No hagas caso a todo lo que digo, y menos cuando te diga cómo y con quién vivir tu vida.

—Gracias —dijo Thomas poniendo su mano encima de la de ella y apretándola suavemente, la miró sonriéndole tiernamente. Los ojos de Elinor brillaron y levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, él percibió un sincero candor que emanaba de su tacto, redimiendo las rencillas y los desacuerdos anteriores. Besó su mano y la cubrió con las suyas.

Elinor también esbozó una sonrisa, entonces le preguntó. —Ese estado de ánimo es por él, ¿verdad? ¿Es por Chris?

—¿Es tan obvio? —Resolló desganado.

—Más bien, común. _Las desventuras del joven Willdeston_. En resumen, ¿qué ocurre en el capítulo de hoy?

—Chris me dijo que —y bebió un poco de cerveza, procurando no perder la seriedad del momento con una de sus explosiones risueñas—, debería tener una relación más estable.

—¿Qué, estable? ¿Por qué o con quién? —Interrogó Elinor presurosa al procesar su declaración. Thomas alzó el rostro y avistó la figura de su acompañante moviéndose sobre la pista de baile—. Ya veo, ¿y por eso has estado saliendo con Cassandra? —Preguntó un poco decepcionada.

—Creí que sería más simple entregarse con alguien conocido—confesó desviando la mirada—, con alguien que el corazón echó de menos una vez. En el pasado, ella significó mucho para mí.

—¡Oh, Señor! —Exclamó irrumpiéndolo—. Sé que acabo de decirte que no me hagas caso en todo, pero ahora debo contradecirme. Escucha, Cassandra es exactamente eso, ¡pasado! Tú has cambiado, te has transformado. Eres un hombre diferente, con otras necesidades y sueños; creces día con día y mejoras en cada paso. Renunciaste al amor de Chris porque no podía saciarte en todos los sentidos, si por él no has querido sacrificarte a ti mismo, ¿lo harás por esa mujer?

—No.

—¿Entonces, qué pasa contigo Tom? No entiendo por qué sigues dejando que Chris maneje tu vida, cuando no sabe ni conducir la suya. ¿Confías en su toma de decisiones? Porque si es así, no deberías hacerlo.

—Lo estás juzgando sin darle la oportunidad de conocerlo más a fondo —expuso Thomas con un aire de abogado defensor.

—No necesito conocerlo a fondo para saber que todo el tiempo se mantiene en una zona de confort, y eso en consecuencia, lo convierte en un gran comodino. Algo le sucedió, no sé qué; abandonó su natal Australia para enfrentarse al mundo, y de pronto, algo lo asustó y decidió fabricar una identidad que escondiera su verdadera naturaleza. Al final, el héroe resultó ser un gran cobarde.

—¡Qué dices!, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

—Siempre está en su papel; con la mayoría usa su imagen fruslera, con la prensa, no dudo que con su esposa también, contigo y hasta con él mismo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡estás exagerando Elinor!

—¿Exagero? ¡Ay Tom, por favor! Busquemos una segunda opinión —ésta hizo un aspaviento con la mano para llamar la atención de la otra hermana, que estaba frente a ellos— ¡Marianne! ¡Marianne!, querida, ¿recuerdas aquella entrevista de Chris en el programa nocturno de los domingos?

—¡Agh! ¡Sí! —Dijo con mueca por el gran trago de cerveza que dio antes de poder contestar—, ¡cómo olvidarlo! ¿Lo del beso, no?

—¿El beso? —Preguntó Thomas curioso.

—Sí —confirmó Marianne—, le preguntaron cuál era el mejor beso que había recibido, y el muy cretino dijo: “mi esposa”.

—¿Y? —Rebatió Thomas levantando los hombros y dirigiéndose hacia la mayor—. Eso no prueba nada Elinor.

—¡Desde luego que sí! —Aseguró ésta dando un golpe ligero sobre la mesa—. Eso es una gran mentira. Nadie que haya tenido la fortuna de besar a un Willdeston puede jactarse de haber recibido mejores besos que los de un Willdeston, nadie; la fama de buenos besadores ha acompañado el legado del apellido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? Lo estás inventado, ¿no hablas en serio?

—Ella habla muy en serio —volvió a confirmar Marianne—, pero si no lo crees, podemos corroborarlo ahora mismo.

Marianne se acercó a Brandon, quien desprevenido halló sus labios unidos a los de ésta, pese a que a él no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto intempestivas y públicas, se rindió de inmediato y sin oposición; tras recobrar la respiración, así como la cabeza, preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados. —¿A qué se debió eso?

—Poníamos en práctica las teorías familiares de Elinor —confesó Marianne juguetona rozándole los labios con los suyos y la nariz con la de ella, intentando repetir su acto bucal.

—No creo que haya sido suficiente —declaró Brandon abriendo los ojos y sujetándola del talle—, debemos dar mayor énfasis al estudio empírico que al teórico— aludió volviéndola a besar.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora Tom, o quieres más pruebas? —Replicó Elinor—. Teniendo esto en cuenta, no puedes confiar ciegamente en una persona que no sabe escoger sus proyectos de trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—No sé mucho de cine, pero si sé que sus últimos filmes han sido desastrosos. Se está encasillando en los mismos personajes, no entiendo el porqué no arriesgarse; por ejemplo tú, has sido desde un vampiro melancólico hasta un sargento romano. ¿Y él? Aquí y en todas es lo mismo, sólo con diferente ropa y peinado; aunado a que en la mayoría de sus películas siempre acaba descubierto de alguna parte de su cuerpo, lo que no me molesta, pero tampoco aplaudo. Con tal referente, no puedes darle el voto ciego, menos cuando estando consciente de sus sentimientos por ti, le importó un penique, y aún así se atrevió a casarse. De antemano sabía que se iba joder a todos, no únicamente él, sino la mujer y tú, condenándolos al tormento actual. ¡Es un gran hijo de perra!

Thomas quedó mudo.

—Faltó mencionar el pequeño detalle de no habernos invitado a la boda —completó Marianne—. Quizás temía que nuestro hermano hiciera una entrada dramática con alguna frase trillada y detuviera la ceremonia.

—Jamás hubiera hecho tal cosa, esa decisión la tomó él, no yo.

—Así es —confirmó Elinor.

—Tú no habrías hecho nada Tom, pero nosotras hubiéramos irrumpido en esa boda.

—Temo desilusionarte querida Marianne, pero nosotras aún no estábamos al tanto del idilio de Tom, lo sospechábamos y de haber estado enteradas, lo hubiésemos prevenido, y quizás alejado de toda esta situación tan dolorosa;

—De no ser porque fuimos muy meticulosas —confesó Marianne con un dejo de ironía—, jamás lo hubiésemos descubierto. Y pensar que Chris me llegó a gustar alguna vez.

—Bueno Holmes, yo lo llamaría intrusión —expresó Thomas con falsa sonrisa.

—Puedes darle el nombre que desees. De cualquier modo, no nos hemos entrometido en ninguna de tus decisiones, si has caído en ese constante y melancólico estadio es responsabilidad completamente tuya —dijo Elinor permaneciendo enfática—. ¿Te seguirás conformando con lo que deseen darte y seguirás entregándolo todo, hasta que un día te hayas quedado vacío y no puedas llenar el hueco que tú mismo te habrás formado?

—¡No! —Declaró con rabia y fuego en sus ojos, harto de ser encarado con una terrible y desparpajada verdad—. No voy a conformarme, merezco lo mismo que cualquier otro, un amor completo y sin reservas que sólo sea para mí, total y exclusivo, el cual sólo vea y respire a través de mí, aunque me tilden del ser más egoísta del mundo, quiero que sea únicamente mío.

—En los sentimientos siempre hay un poco de egoísmo —comentó Edward, quien había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras de Thomas tras regresar de atender una inoportuna llamada de trabajo—. A veces sólo pensamos en los demás, y nos hacemos a un lado, anteponemos la dicha ajena a la nuestra, y acabamos por olvidar que nos merecemos una; y cuando lo hacemos, nos tildan de egoístas.

—¿Qué? —Expresó confundido.

—Lo siento si me estoy entrometiendo, pero ese pensamiento nos persigue a todos. Mi madre así me catalogó cuando le mencioné lo de mi divorcio con Lucy, no dejó de llamarme egoísta e iluso, ni tampoco dejó de echarme en cara los años de la relación, el daño que le hacía a mis hijos y a la familia en general; de un momento a otro, te conviertes en el pilar donde se apoya todo, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlos feliz si yo no lo era?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —apoyó Brandon levantando su vaso queriendo promocionar un brindis—. La felicidad no es un estado al que se llega, como ahora que ya me siento un poco ofuscado por el alcohol; sino que son momentos que se van suscitando durante toda la vida y debes pelear por ellos, cuantos más ganes, más satisfecho te sentirás contigo mismo. Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor la estrategia es la misma, y pueden no estar tan equivocados, ambos dependen del ángulo y el punto de vista. Ahora que estuve de servicio en Oriente, me pregunté muchas veces, cuál de los dos grupos tenía el mejor argumento de defensa, la excusa y el motivo para mantener la batalla, y todo resultaba subjetivo al análisis; si ves desde nuestro frente, ellos son los tipos malos y nosotros los buenos, pero si ves desde el de ellos, la perspectiva cambia; sucede igual con los sentimientos, ¿quién puede juzgarlos con sensatez? Si el corazón y la mente, estando dentro del mismo cuerpo, pocas veces logran ponerse de acuerdo; no puedes pedir a una mente y corazón ajeno que entiendan el juego: no escoges de quién enamorarte, sencillamente ocurre.

—Si bien, los sentimientos son universales, siempre los expresamos de una manera particular, compleja y muy personal —remató Edward volviendo a ocupar su lugar entre Elinor y Thomas—. Convergen en esa exteriorización los sucesos y las experiencias de cada uno, tanto las tristes como las felices, pues nos han marcado de alguna manera y nos han ido moldeando o construyendo.

_People everywhere, a sense of expectation hangin’ in the air… **[5]**_

—Bueno —musitó Elinor mirándolo con genuina emoción—, sé que no eres de pies ligeros, pero si quieres una oportunidad deberás comenzar a moldearlos, cariño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó Edward.

—Si quieres una oportunidad conmigo, debes ganártela con méritos y el primero vas a obtenerlo si me llevas a bailar ahora —y le tendió la mano—, no creas que sólo Tom es un diestro en esas artes. Además el trombonista es mi amigo y si ha tocado esa canción es porque sabe que —y se puso de pie— es de mis preferidas. Así que ¡vamos cariño, llévame ahora!

_Take it now or leave it, now is all we get nothing promised, no regrets…_

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Christopher dándole un leve puñetazo a su hermano en el hombro por tararear la canción del video que estaban viendo. Era una grabación amateur, realizada con un móvil de mala resolución, en el que se apreciaba a Thomas divirtiéndose en algún club nocturno londinense. El video se llama “Tom Willdeston and his girlfriend dancing in Kamelo London?”y semejante encabezado había obsesionado a Christopher, imitando al policía que revisa la evidencia para encontrar al criminal, lo reproducía una y otra vez, haciendo teorías y descartando otras hasta terminar desvariando y maldiciendo.

—¡Qué! Debes admitir que la banda toca genial, es bastante buena. Tenemos que ir un día, el ambiente debe ser increíble. ¿Dónde es esto?

—¿A quién le importa? Será algún lugar de Londres, ¡al demonio con eso!

—¡Oh, Chris! Necesitarías estar sordo para no sentirte cautivado por esa combinación de saxofón y trombón. ¡Mira a esa chica!

—¿No miras la escena? —Preguntó Christopher percatándose de la distracción de su hermano.

—No, disfruto de la reina del baile. ¿La mujer del traje sastre y cabello recogido es Elinor? —Cuestionó con preponderada curiosidad.

—No lo sé, déjame ver —dijo acercándose más a la pantalla—. Está muy oscuro, pero supongo que es ella. Harry no te mostré ese video para que identificaras a los otros bailarines, sino para que vieras a Tom y a esa mujer.

—Chris —musitó levantando la mirada— ya vi a Tom lo suficiente, no estoy tan obsesionado con él como tú. Prefiero ver a esa chica que anda buscando a su rey, recuerdo cuando la conocí, no me pareció tan relajada como ahora; es una lástima que esté casado porque sin duda alguna, yo podría ser su rey —entonces Christopher le arrebató el teléfono celular donde el video se reproducía—. ¡Oye, tranquilo! Aún no terminaba de verlo.

—No estás ayudándome Harry, mucho menos con esos comentarios sin sentido.

—¿Pero qué demonios quieres que te diga? ¿No lo han resuelto ya tú y él? Sólo amigos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo no quiero eso! —Exclamó iracundo golpeando el sillón donde estaban sentados.

—¡Bien, cálmate! El sillón no tiene la culpa. Veamos tus opciones —carraspeó—, no puedes ofrecerle ni exigirle a Tom nada fuera del terreno amistoso porque necesitas ser libre, sin compromiso alguno; muy bien, es sencillo, inicia los trámites de divorcio.

—¡Qué! ¡No! Eso no, ¿estás loco?

—No Chris, tú eres el loco, quieres tener todo y no perder nada. Maneja tus opciones, porque si no, estaremos discutiendo redundantemente sin llegar a ninguna parte. Tom ha decidido quitarse del camino, por el motivo que fuere, hizo tu decisión más sencilla. No hablaste cuando debiste, callaste y aceptaste. No tienes estrategia y con las cartas sobre la mesa, tu pronóstico de ganar el gran premio, no es favorable.

—Tú no entiendes —expresó molesto y poniéndose de pie.

—Espera —imperó Harry, también levantándose del sofá—, conozco esa actitud, ahora saldrás corriendo y me tacharás nuevamente de cerdo inquisidor, y no lo soy. Vienes a pedirme consejo y te lo di Christopher, pero ya te lo he dicho otra veces, no voy a secundar tu doble vida. Escoge _A_ o _B_ , bueno _E_ o _T_ , como mejor te acomode. Le dijiste a Tom que buscara a alguien más, y él lo ha hecho; porque él es libre, es soltero y eso, si la memoria no me falla, era bastante genial. Déjalo que tenga sus romances, todos los que necesite hasta sentirse satisfecho, no los va a seguir dejando pasar por ti; tú tienes lo que quisiste, ahora él está en esa búsqueda, y si tanto lo amas, permítele ver más allá de ti.

Christopher se quedó callado y con la mirada detenida. Quiso rebatir los argumentos de Harry, pero no hallaba las palabras pertinentes, así como tampoco las hubo hallado frente a Thomas y permaneció en impotente silencio, uno que pesaba toneladas y aborrecía poseer. Su hermano lo abrazó otra vez, movido por temor a verse malinterpretado como otras ocasiones y no como un gesto de apoyo real. Christopher y Thomas soportaban su dolor de distinta manera, pero expresándolo de igual modo, sin encontrar esa plenitud que los embargaba al estar juntos. El primero tenía una familia e hijos, aunque el tiempo rodeado de ellos era especial, e incluso, mágico; quedaba un hueco. Un vacío angustioso que parecía imposible de llenar, una sensación de constante insaciabilidad, la manía tendenciosa de percibirse no íntegro, no total, no completo; sino dividido, separado, cortado por la mitad y sin la posibilidad de embonarse, igual a las piezas faltantes en un rompecabezas o la pincelada final en un cuadro. Y el segundo sentía exactamente lo mismo, pese a su flamante título de soltero codiciado, con idéntica magnitud. El amor se mostraba duro, cruel, intolerante, como una terrible maldición a modo de expiación por un injurio olvidado a través de los tiempos.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podían sencillamente claudicar, abandonar la batalla y resignarse a sus posesiones actuales? Porque un sentimiento desconocido, pero a la vez tan familiar, los impulsaba a la lucha; a proseguir con la encomienda, a no bajar la guardia. Por esa razón Thomas se había mantenido estoico ante los flirteos de Cassandra, alejándola de su camino y sepultándola en su pasado, dejándola descansar en paz para siempre. Las rupturas nunca le eran fáciles, pese a que había sido amable, atento y caballeroso hasta el último momento; no quería admitirlo pero haberla rechazado, le produjo un culposo regocijo que inconscientemente atribuía a un leve rencor por los sucesos anteriores. Pero luego de muchos ruegos indignos y una rotunda negativa, ella comprendió que aquel cuerpo y corazón jamás volverían a pertenecerle. Y Thomas no quiso expresarle ni la mitad de las aflicciones, obra de su insistencia, pues había aprendido a guardarse tales cuestiones únicamente para él.

Pero esta vez, su interior no estaba dispuesto; provocándole así un inusitado mareo con probabilidad de convertirse en salvaje vómito. Preparó una taza de té con la primera raíz que encontró en la alacena, el objetivo era calmar las nauseas que lo amenazaban; afortunadamente el frasco con la esencia más próxima era el jengibre. Hizo la infusión y mientras el agua hervía en la tetera, idéntico a un brujo conjurando sobre el caldero, musitó unas palabras al lanzar las rodajas de jengibre ya lavado y pelado. —No hay alguien que tenga un corazón dispuesto, por favor. Alguien que pudiera rescatarme porque estoy desmoronándome en pedazos…

La puerta interrumpió su hechizo para informarle del arribo de un visitante detrás de ella. Bebió un poco de té, porque quizás era Cassandra que regresaba con la súbita esperanza de una segunda oportunidad. Y si su presentimiento era verdad, necesitaba de toda su cordura y entereza. La sorpresa no dominó su rostro, pero si el alivio, cuando se percató de la presencia de Leo; aunque había cancelado su reunión con él desde el mediodía, todo indicaba que éste no estaba muy conforme con la decisión, y Thomas no se sentía capaz de aleccionarlo sobre ese tema en particular. Leo había venido por una exposición más clara, pues el mensaje de Thomas era corto y raudo. —Creí que me dejarías compensarte por lo de la otra noche, ¿no avisaste a tus hermanas de mi intención? —Preguntó, mientras lo observaba hacer muecas al degustar el líquido en la taza, el cual supuso era un té.

Thomas no deseaba dar más explicaciones, empero tuvo que darlas ante la persistencia de Leo. —Mis hermanas fueron al norte del país, a visitar a nuestro tío John, el hermano de mi madre. Aunque, más bien fueron a hacer la presentación oficial de sus prometidos a la familia. Durante mucho tiempo las han torturado con la idea del matrimonio y formar un hogar…

—Dímelo a mí, con dos hermanos casados. Mis padres ya no saben cómo darme el discurso para entender la importancia del matrimonio. Tienen esperanza de que lo haga a la misma edad en que lo hizo Chris, pero no lo creo. En estos momentos tengo otras cosas más importantes por realizar y otras tantas por descubrir —Thomas sonrió de nuevo, dio otro sorbo y con un gesto de desagrado, se giró para tirarlo por el fregadero. La tetera seguía bullendo en la estufa, el humo expirado por el aparato lo hizo querer otra dosis de la infusión, pero tratando de ponerle atención a Leo y a su anhelo propio, olvidó agarrarla con un trapo y el fuerte calor lo embistió magullándole la carne de los dedos; Thomas emitió un pequeño quejido, la tetera cayó al suelo alcanzándole a mojar hasta el rostro. Leo se acercó apresurado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no es nada —musitó estirando y apretando los dedos sobre la palma de la mano lastimada.

—Te salpicó la cara, déjame ponerte algo para calmar el ardor —declaró Leo preocupado—. Mi madre nos curaba las heridas ocasionadas por la sobreexposición al sol con un poco de miel, así evitaba que se nos formaran dolorosas ampollas o que nos dejara cicatrices, ¿tendrás a caso?

—Revisa en el compartimiento, el de arriba a la derecha —dijo Thomas señalándole la alacena. Y levantó la tetera con un trapo para no quemarse nuevamente. Tomó otro paño y trató de secar el reguero de agua caliente bajo sus pies.

—Deja eso —ordenó Leo con el frasco de miel en sus manos—, te ayudaré a limpiarlo después. Veamos primero tus heridas.

—¿Heridas? —Preguntó irónico—, estás exagerando, sólo fue un insignificante accidente, sin importancia.

Leo le esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y le dijo que lo esperara en el sillón de la estancia, mientras él se lavaba las manos. Aquél regresó y se sentó encima de la mesa de centro para estar frente a su paciente. Lo examinó a detalle para encontrar los posibles sitios donde el agua hirviendo lo haya podido lastimar. Destapó el frasco, metió el dedo índice dentro, y con éste embarrado de miel, se la fue aplicando despacio en algunas partes de los brazos, el cuello y las mejillas. Thomas lo observó a detalle, la gracia en su faz, los ojos encantadores, la atrayente mirada, la nariz perfilada y su seductora respiración chocándole en la piel, sus apetitosos labios tan incitantes al beso sobresalientes entre la espesa y recia barba.

Unas gotas de miel resbalaron, como la saliva dentro de la boca de Thomas, hasta caerle sobre la comisura de sus labios; y Leo disculpándose, pronto las limpió con sus demás dedos, haciendo que el otro alejará su rostro de esta clase de contacto. Leo lo miró ruborizado, mientras Thomas escondía la mirada en el suelo junto a su deseo, pero el febril brillo de aquellos ojos añiles lo hizo alzarla una vez más. Leo interpretó esto como un signo de mayor confianza, el cual manifestó acercándosele intempestivamente. Pronto Thomas se puso en pie, distanciándose de él.

—Eso no puede suceder.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te he dicho, en ocasiones anteriores, las razones. No me hagas repetirlas de nuevo, por favor.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—,  sí, sí, sí, sí, ya sé que ese beso no era para mí, me lo has repetido millones de veces. Y todas las veces que te pregunto por el dueño, me niegas la existencia de uno, ¿qué debo pensar entonces?

—Nada. Sólo olvidarlo, hacer como si jamás hubiera sucedido.

—No puedo, llevo pensando en la posibilidad de hallar a tu lado lo que no he encontrado en nadie más. Estoy cansado de relaciones frívolas o puramente sexuales, quiero probar algo nuevo y sé que contigo, intentarlo sería grandioso.

—Yo no soy gay Leo.

—Tampoco yo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Tienes que ponerle nombre a todo?

— _Y el hombre puso nombre a todo ganado y a las aves del cielo y a toda bestia del campo…_

Leo lo miró con la sonrisa socarrona en la boca antes de rebatir sus palabras. — _Mas para Adán no se encontró una ayuda que fuera idónea para él_. También he leído ese libro.

—Bueno —ironizó—, entenderás por qué no puedo ser tu costilla.

—Tal vez no mi costilla exactamente; pero podrías ser mi fuerza, mi apoyo, mi reposo; y yo ser el tuyo.

—Te lo he dicho antes: no es, no puede ser y no será —firme puntualizó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy hombre o por qué soy hermano de Chris?

—Por ambos motivos, ¿no te parecen suficientes?

—Me rechazas por mi género y por mi lazo sanguíneo —profirió acaecido—. De todas las razones, jamás creí que esas fueran las más importantes para ti.

—Es que ya no sé cómo hacértelo entender —confesó Thomas con benevolente tono—. Ese beso fue producto de una emoción momentánea, no hay nada más, deja de buscar donde no hallarás. Te lo dije aquella mañana en California, y te lo repito hoy, en mí sólo encontrarás una amistad. No quiero romperte el corazón.

—No puedes romper lo que ya está roto —enunció Leo con un resquicio de nostalgia.

—Ya veo, sin el miedo a ser lastimado, te llenas de valentía y ¿por eso has decidido perseguirme como un cazador a una bestia herida y azorada?

—No Tom, no busco hacerte daño. Simplemente, no puedo matar la esperanza que hay en mí, sin haber luchado antes.

—¿Cuál esperanza? ¿De qué obtuviste tal optimismo?

—Conozco lo que te motivó a abandonarnos a la mitad del viaje en California —arguyó Leo. Thomas intentó pasar saliva, pero la boca se le quedó seca.

—¿Abandonarlos? Muy bien y, ¿cuál es el motivo, según tú? —Retó Thomas cruzando los brazos.

—Porque te hablé de mi confusión y de los sentimientos que habías tocado en mí con aquel beso.

—Siento tener que desilusionarte —sonrió mordaz—, pero no hui de ti.

—¿De quién, entonces?

—¡De nadie!, tenía compromisos que cumplir.

—¿Y esperaste a que yo no estuviera para desaparecer? Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte, no cuando las pruebas y los hechos apuntan lo contrario. Vamos Tom, dame una oportunidad —suplicó. Se acercó a donde Thomas permanecía inmóvil y detectó un ligero seísmo que lo recorría—. ¿Ves? ¿Y así quieres que te crea? Si tiemblas nada más de tenerme cerca. Lo niegas, pero te atraigo. No sé qué más hacer o decir para ganarme una mísera oportunidad. No estoy pidiéndote nada más, sólo que aceptes conocerme y me permitas conocerte. Porque el sentimiento que probé en tus labios no me dejado tranquilo, punza mi ansias a desear uno únicamente para mí, que sea yo quien lo cause. Si has de darme un beso Tom, quiero un beso del que pueda ufanarme, uno igual al de aquella noche. Dime qué debo hacer para obtenerlo.

—Esto está mal —expresó viéndolo de frente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por mis hermanos? ¿Tu familia? ¿La mía? ¿Por nuestro medio social? Esto es entre tú y yo, nadie más. No es una gran decisión —dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—, cuando tú ya la conoces. _La question c’est voulez-vous…_

Leo, con total decisión, se acercó a él. Thomas levemente temblaba, pero cuando sintió el contacto de la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla, pues esta vez no lo rechazó, el movimiento cesó. Leo lo miró firmemente, ansiando probar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios; la determinación que se veía en el iris índigo de su mirada hizo desbocar el corazón de Thomas. Ambos percibían el aliento del otro, Leo le asió el rostro con las dos manos y acabó por unir su boca a la de él; conforme aquél aumentaba la intensidad de la demostración, éste fue cerrando los ojos y terminó correspondiendo al acto. Al percatarse de ello, Leo se separó unos segundos para quitarle la playera, porque ansiaba estrecharlo sin nada que pudiera intervenir su comunicación corporal. Él también se quitó la suya. Thomas lo observó de reojo y volvió a besarlo; con cada ósculo se abría el mundo sensorial, el subyugado por el razonamiento; poco a poco olvidó que se trataba del hermano de Christopher, el pensamiento no tardó en justificar aquel arrebato; los dos eran libres, conscientes y sobre todo, se deseaban; dos almas que buscaban un consuelo, una respuesta, una salida, una explicación, un alivio para una doliente y amarga soledad acompañada de una dura desilusión.

—No todos tenemos la voluntad de los mártires— Expresó el conde Lucio a Lord Daniel desde el televisor—. Ni interés es conseguir la perfección atribuida a los dioses…

Christopher estaba quieto, veía el televisor con uno de los mellizos entre sus brazos, e Indra dormida encima de su regazo. Elkie entró para llevarse al otro bebé y sintió una cálida ternura al verlos. —¿Otra vez los hacéis dormir con _LORD_? —Dijo extendiéndole los brazos a Christopher para que le entregará a la criatura—.Te veo un poco pálido cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo necesito un poco de agua.

—Le diré a Lisa que te traiga un vaso de agua con un poco de azúcar, quizás es la falta de carbohidratos —él le cedió al bebé y ella sonriéndole le preguntó—. Por cierto, ¿ya habéis revisado la ropa?, que no hayáis olvidado nada en los bolsillos.

Él reconoció haberlo hecho, pero de todos modos ella prometió hacerlo de nuevo. Después de acostar a los niños, volvió al armario donde los atuendos ya estaban preparados para la subasta. Metió la mano en los bolsillos, tanto de los sacos como de los pantalones. —Siempre se te ha de olvidar las cosas en los bolsos —musitó. Entonces sonrió al encontrar algo en uno de los sacos, un pedazo de papel doblado y maltratado, una nota dirigida a su esposo, escrita a puño y letra. No le quiso dar importancia, pero el contenido la intrigó de inmediato, no sólo por cómo iniciaba, si no por cómo terminaba.

 

[1] _The Bare Necessities_. Autor: Terry Gilkyson, para la película _El Libro de la Selva_ (1967).

[2] _La Complainte de la Butte (Las Escaleras de la Butte)_. Autor: Jean Renoir  & Georges van Parys, interpretada por Rufus Wainwright. _Las alas de los molinos protegen a los enamorados_.

[3] _You Owe Me One_. Autor: B. Andersson  & B. Ulvaeus, interpretada por ABBA.

[4] _When I Get Low, I Get High_. Autor: William L. White, interpretada por Ella Fitzgerald.

[5] _Voulez-Vous_. Autor: B. Andersson  & B. Ulvaeus, interpretada por Nils Landgren Funk Unit.


	16. Gonna Sing You My Lovesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Wanna sing you my lovesong, when I think about you, you’re all I ever need my darling and I would love to sing my lovesong for you. ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 16. Gonna Sing You My Lovesong**

Al principio Elkie no estuvo de acuerdo con extenderle la invitación a Thomas. Pero conforme escuchó el deseo y la curiosidad de la familia Hentzwood por conocerlo en un ambiente más intimo, terminó por aceptar la sugerencia de Leo.  Christopher no había mostrado emoción alguna ni tampoco había intervenido en el debate, pese a que se trataba de un amigo, según ella tenía entendido, muy querido y estimado; hasta cierto punto, en su tono de voz había percibido cierto rechazo a la idea del hermano menor. Desde que había encontrado aquel papel en uno de los sacos de Christopher, su intuición estaba despierta y alerta. Quizás invitarlo no resultaría descabellado después de todo, podría analizar con mayor profundidad el comportamiento y la interacción entre él y su esposo, y así despejar las recientes dudas que la acosaban. Nunca antes hubiese dudado de su marido, pero aquella noche, en la fiesta que se celebraba por la premier de _Army of Orion_ , ella no pudo evitar hacerlo. Bailaban junto a otras parejas, una de esas, era Thomas en compañía de una amiga que les había presentado con el nombre de Frida. Él fue un invitado especial, debido a la breve y anunciada aparición que había hecho en el filme. La orquesta interpretaba un tema titulado _Tango_.

 

_Varför sörjer du Fernando? Varför klingar din gitarr i moll. Vad är det som står på? År det kärleken Fernando… **[1]**_

Y cuando Christopher hubo estado próximo a Thomas, le sonrió y preguntó. —¿Puedes escuchar Tom? Esa canción me recuerda a una noche estrellada, otra igual a ésta, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás —Christopher guardó silencio y en él se concentraron las miradas curiosas, tanto de Thomas como la de su acompañante y la de Elkie. Sintió un poco de nerviosismo y apretó ligeramente la mano de su esposa antes de continuar—. También había una fogata y alrededor de ella, mi abuelo, el padre de mi padre, nos contaba historias y leyendas que su padre le había contado también. Después cantábamos acompañados por los murmullos de la noche.

—¿Estáis hablando del héroe de guerra, del abuelo…? —Cuestionó Elkie, admirada de no conocer ese aspecto del antepasado.

—Ese mismo, Ferdinand Hentzwood —confirmó Christopher mientras Thomas lo observaba con ternura, cuando éste retomó sus palabras, las dirigió hacia Thomas—. A él no le gustaba que lo llamaran así. Verás, mi abuelo era holandés, y cuando fue joven, peleó en la segunda guerra mundial; él libró la famosa batalla de los países bajos. Pero como sabemos, las cosas no salieron del todo bien. Aunque él fue reconocido por su esfuerzo en el campo de batalla, no se enorgullecía de eso, las derrotas tienen el efecto contrario en esta familia. Aquella experiencia lo motivo a recorrer el mundo, buscando paz y tranquilidad, ansiando un nuevo comienzo. Y ese deseo lo llevó hasta Australia, donde conoció a mi abuela, y lo demás es historia para otra ocasión.

—Ahora veo que la heroicidad la traes en la sangre. —Confesó Thomas. Christopher se ruborizó un poco—. Seguiste el ejemplo de tu abuelo, dejaste tu patria queriendo encontrar tu camino, ¿lo hallaste?

—Lo encontró, ¿cierto, cariño? —Irrumpió Elkie, rodeándole el cuello a Christopher con los brazos y colgándose de él—. De la misma manera que el abuelo Hentzwood.

—¡Sí! Desde luego —contestó de forma automatizada. Elkie levantó el rostro, incitándolo a besarla, y él correspondió exactamente como había respondido a la pregunta.

Thomas los examinó sin parpadear y sin dejar de balancearse al ritmo de la música. Christopher finalizó la demostración amorosa y levantó la mirada apresurado por saber si el rostro de su amigo había mutado, pero sorprendido comprobó que aquella faz se mantenía impávida, sin mayor cambio. Thomas sonrió ligeramente. —Ya sé cómo llamaré al oso —dijo de repente. Christopher lo seguía analizando.

—¿Qué? —Masculló éste sonriéndole de igual manera—, creí que ya tenía un nombre, William o “Mr. Brownie”.

—No, ehehehehe.

—¿Entonces?

_Länge, länge leve kärleken, den kärleken, Fernando!_ [2]

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí!

—Pero, creí que buscabas un nombre extravagante…

—Ese nombre no tiene nada de extravagante —irrumpió Elkie para tomar un lugar en la conversación, pues aunque no quisiera, se sentía levemente ignorada—, es de lo más común y simple.

—Es el nombre de reyes y héroes. Es perfecto —rebatió con tono afable, Frida, la acompañante de Thomas.

Christopher la miró por unos segundos y volvió la mirada a Thomas. —Es genial, aunque no sea extravagante.

—Chris estoy sedienta, necesito una bebida —pronunció Elkie tras soltarle la mano e instigándolo a suspender la danza. Christopher se quedó inmóvil, seguía estudiando el rostro de Thomas—. Anda, acompáñame, acaso queréis quedarte solo, dirán que estáis trillado.

—No te preocupes —expresó Frida tomándole la mano a Christopher— él bailará con nosotros, a Tom no le importará compartirme.

Christopher sonrió y aceptó la invitación. Thomas reforzó el discurso de su compañera al asentir con la cabeza. —Vale, ya regreso —dijo Elkie con un tono cortés que disfrazó su verdadero sentimiento. Elkie los miró con cierto enojo y recelo, nunca antes había prestado cuidado al comportamiento de Christopher delante de Thomas, siempre le había parecido el más natural entre dos grandes amigos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la preponderante prioridad de su esposo por aquél. Antes, Christopher jamás hubiese preferido quedarse a bailar, que ir por un trago. Quizás estaba fascinado por la amiga de Thomas, quien disfrutaba moviéndose con ambos al compas de la música. Los observó decirse palabras al oído, y su esposo reía como nunca lo había hecho con ella. Sintió una fuerte punzada, una que pocas ocasiones había tenido, la que suscitan los celos. Vino a su memoria, el papel y aquellas desquiciantes palabras contenidas en él. No había nombre del autor y esa incógnita la corroía como el ácido al metal. No deseaba preguntarle a Christopher directamente, porque no quería herirlo con su desconfianza, puesto que él había sido un fantástico compañero todo este tiempo, amoroso y entregado en sus obligaciones de padre y esposo. Ella y sus hijos no podían reprocharle descuido alguno, todo lo contrario, él cumplía con cada una de sus responsabilidades sin protesta o pretexto. Por tal, no existían fundamentos verosímiles para asentar sus sospechas más que su mera intuición. Entendía que el trabajo de Christopher no era como los otros, era uno bastante demandante con respecto al tiempo, pero aquél hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse unidos; cuando las jornadas se extendían por meses en los sets de filmación, él arrendaba una casa cercana al lugar que contara con los servicios pertinentes para su comodidad, y la familia se trasladaba para permanecer cercanos.

A veces esa vida nómada la cansaba, pero no podía negar que toda esa fama alrededor de su marido la complacía. Seguía enamorada de él, pues era como un sueño. El saberse la esposa de Christopher Hentzwood y que su nombre reluciera junto al suyo, caminar de su brazo en los grandes eventos, posar juntos para las fotografías y dar alguna que otra entrevista sobre él, además de escuchar las respuestas de Christopher cuando le cuestionaban sobre su matrimonio y pareja, la regocijaban. Tal vez algunos la podrían tildar de presuntuosa, pero eso la hacía feliz. Era la envidia de mujeres, e incluso de hombres, al compartir el día a día y la intimidad con Christopher, conocer sus manías y secretos, ser la dueña de su amor y pasión, así como la madre de sus hijos. Era un papel que muchos podían añorar, pero únicamente ella pudo conseguir y mantener. A veces, se vanagloriaba tanto de su dicha, que cedía a la presunción y optaba por compartir momentos de esa felicidad a través del internet y su red mundial. Ella comprendía que su éxito social estaba fuertemente ligado a su esposo, se sabía secundaria, pero qué importaba si lo tenía a él, lo que muchos deseaban. Y después del hallazgo en el bolsillo del traje, lo hacía con mayor frecuencia; exponiendo instantes donde Christopher hacía de padre o esposo, con el propósito de demostrarle al dueño del escrito su felicidad y gozo, su triunfo; ejerciendo así una disimulada y distante tortura que quizás sirviera hasta para matarle cualquier clase de esperanza absurda y vil. Los fanáticos de su esposo, sin tener conocimiento de ello, eran sus aliados en tal estrategia al compartir y difundir una y otra vez lo que ella así decidía.

Siempre venían a su cabeza estas justificaciones y así conseguía disipar la inseguridad, pero la intriga permanecía voluntariosa y sólo requería de una demostración o atención, por parte de Christopher hacia otra persona, para traerla de regreso. Y sobre todo esa noche no pudo mantenerse en su papel, como casi siempre lo hacía, callada y sonriente al lado de su marido. Porque ella conocía aquella mirada especial que él reservaba exclusivamente para sus seres más queridos, esa que le brindaba a su madre, padre, hermanos, hijos o familia cercana; una mirada candorosa y llena de afecto, pero que jamás había visto inundada de tanto júbilo en el iris de sus ojos, haciéndolos más radiantes y vivos. Y ninguno de los mencionados era la causa de tal emoción. Elkie sintió una terrible y profunda envidia, despojada de todo lo que la hacía especial, e insultada como debió estarlo Ishtar ante el rechazo de Gilgamesh por el afecto de Enkidu, se azuzaba a sí misma haciendo teorías sobre una posible y lejana infidelidad; ¿pero quién sería esa otra mujer y por qué Christopher no daba indicios de tal mujer? ¿Por qué la habría buscado, era ella insuficiente, no le bastaba su amor para llenarlo? Las interrogantes la volvían loca y le provocaban una paranoia insoportable, ¿pero quién, aparte de su marido, podría resolver sus dudas? Podría recurrir a Harry o algún otro miembro del núcleo familiar, pero si sus pistas no conducían a ningún lado, no quería provocar una revuelta innecesaria; tal vez la prensa, pero la situación se podría salir de control y suscitar un escándalo que podría traer problemas y alcanzar a sus hijos. Le quedaba una última opción, Thomas. Conocía la fuerza que poseía la relación entre ellos dos, le parecía un poco fuera de la norma la conexión entre ambos, sin embargo, podría usar tal vínculo para saciar su curiosidad, pues más que amigos podrían ser cómplices, él debía conocer cada uno de los secretos de su cónyuge. Aunque Thomas era atento y amable con ella, nunca habían pasado de una conversación trivial y superflua, no tenían una relación de confianza tan desenvuelta. Christopher expresaba maravillas del sujeto, pero ella apenas y había corroborado un par. De nuevo sintió celos y aferrándose al vaso que uno de los meseros le había traído, liberó un largo suspiro para ahuyentar los caóticos pensamientos que la atosigaban. Así cuando Christopher regresó a la mesa en compañía de los demás, ella estaba calmada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Christopher, entre risas, a Frida.

—¿Qué, cariño? —Cuestionó su esposa.

—El baile, dice Frida que no es cuestión nada más de talento innato como el de Tom, sino también de técnica. Tal vez deba tomar algunas clases.

Elkie sonrió y mientras pronunciaba un comentario favorecedor a la sugerencia de la amiga de Thomas, aprovechó para iniciar el acercamiento hacia éste, quizás halagándolo o frecuentando más su trato, podría obtener las respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. —Por cierto, Tom —dijo con voz modosa— he querido pedirte esto toda la noche, pero me da algo de vergüenza.

Thomas la miró con cierta curiosidad. —Dime, ¿qué es? Si está en mis manos, lo haré con todo el gusto.

—De hecho, si está en tus manos. Verás, mi amiga Pilar es una gran admiradora tuya y me ha estado increpando con un autógrafo tuyo, sabía que venía para acá y que tú estarías aquí, así que, bueno no me he podido zafar, y si no lo consigo, no va a dejarme tranquila. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de escribirle algo lindo, por favor?

—Ehehehehe, desde luego, pero ahora no tengo papel ni bolígrafo.

—Yo he venido preparada —dijo Elkie sacando de su bolso una hoja y un bolígrafo. Thomas los agarró y extendió el papel sobre la mesa, escribió palabras galantes y después firmó con gran detalle, pues la mayoría de los autógrafos los hacía rápido presionado por el tiempo. Regresó todo a Elkie y con una sonrisa concluyeron su interacción­—. Gracias, me has salvado de un gran problema.

—No hay de qué —respondió Thomas.

—¿Te molestaría si miro lo que habéis escrito?

—No, al contrario, revísalo. Si quieres le agrego algo más.

—Un soneto shakesperiano, ¿tal vez? —Irrumpió juguetón Christopher.

—Sí —rio Thomas— algo así.

Elkie dilató las pupilas y quedó muda por unos segundos, un ligero temblor en sus manos llamó la atención de Christopher. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso Tom cometió una temible falta de ortografía?

—¡Nada! —Exclamó Elkie recuperando la compostura—, está perfecta. Es sólo que quedé asombrada por la calidad de la letra, pocas personas hacen trazos tan detallados… Otra vez, gracias Tom. Si me disculpan unos minutos —confesó levantándose de la mesa— necesito ir al tocador, la champaña se me ha subido un poco. Ya vuelvo.

Christopher examinó a su esposa, desde la cara hasta el caminar; y la siguió de reojo, pues le había parecido extraño el repentino cambio de actitud. Sin embargo, la animada conversación entre Thomas y Frida lo hizo poner de nuevo toda su atención en ellos dos. Estaba demasiado confundido con la conducta de su amigo, tan sereno y cordial, que por instantes creía enfrentarse a la antigua versión que Thomas usaba para encubrir sus verdaderos afectos con otros puramente sintéticos. Christopher respiró y concentró todos sus sentidos para comenzar una minuciosa observación en los modos, gestos, movimientos, palabras, tonos de voz; debía recopilar la mayor cantidad de información antes de llegar a las preguntas decisivas. Se igualaba a un Copérnico, un Newton, un Pasteur, un Einstein; juntos buscaban descifrar el misterio que rodeaba a aquella naturaleza humana. Cuando creyó estar preparado, hizo su inducción y trajo a su mente, las pruebas que había obtenido un par de meses atrás. Pese a que las grandes y ostentosas reuniones no eran de todo su agrado, aceptó asistir a una de esas exclusivas fiestas, movido por las recomendaciones de Liam y por la insistencia de su esposa. En este tipo de eventos, no era el destino quien lo hacía coincidir con ciertas personas, que quizás le ayudarían a esclarecer u oscurecer más su panorama. Habían varios compañeros reunidos, con unos ya había compartido créditos en alguna película, a otros tan sólo los conocía de nombre. Pero había una mujer de cabello bruno y delicado perfil, a la cual reconoció de inmediato, era la misma que aparecía con Thomas en aquel video que tanto lo había angustiado. Después de haberla observado con seductora mirada durante un tiempo, la mujer reaccionó y correspondió de igual manera. Fue necesario que Christopher le hiciera una atenta invitación para bailar. Ella correspondió el gesto dándole la mano y acompañándolo al centro de la pista de baile. Se examinaron a profundidad, la seducción pasó a un segundo lugar cuando ambos conocieron sus mutuos deseos. Cassandra rio y él también.

—Bien —dijo ella rompiendo el silencio—, estoy en desventaja. Tú pareces conocerme muy bien, pero yo no te recuerdo.

—No hemos tenido el placer de conocernos formalmente. Soy…

—¡Lord! Y creo intuir de dónde me conoces. Escuché tu nombre en voz de una persona muy querida para mí.

—Soy Chris.

—Sí, lo sé. Debería estar halagada por tu atención, muchas mujeres me estarán envidiando por ello. No todas se pueden dar el lujo de bailar con el hombre más guapo del planeta. Aunque he de confesarte que no estuve de acuerdo con tu nombramiento. El concepto de belleza llega a ser tan subjetivo en ocasiones, pero esa es mi opinión personal. —declaró la mujer. Christopher bajó la vista para ocultar su incomodidad—. Eres amigo de Tom, ¿no es así? Por eso me has lanzado esas miradas, incluso frente a tu esposa. Y me has invitado a bailar para investigarme.

—¿Qué? —Consternado expresó Christopher frente a la cruda honestidad de Cassandra.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Es la forma en que lo hacen los grandes amigos. No pretendas no estar enterado de mi situación con Tom. Pues sé que tú le ayudaste a diluir el dolor que mi recuerdo le provocaba. Pero no debes preocuparte por mí, no pienso lastimarlo de nueva cuenta. Nunca fue mi intención, pero nadie es lo suficientemente maduro al lidiar con el amor y otros sentimientos. Perdí mi oportunidad, ilusamente creí tener otra y no fue así. Al final Tom no me permitió redimirme. Éramos tan jóvenes, sabes. Yo estaba ansiosa por devorarme el mundo y Tom sólo quería amarme. Supongo que cuando alguien es capaz de amarte más de lo que tú podrías amar, asusta a cualquiera.

 —¿Tú fuiste la novia de Tom? —Cuestionó Christopher sin enmascarar su asombro.

—Fui la chica que le rompió el corazón —confesó, y halló un extraño recelo en la mirada de Christopher que la hizo callar unos minutos—. Sé que él es muy importante para ti, como lo eres para él. Y no puedes evitar quererlo, es un sentimiento innato en él, a contadas personas podría no agradarles Tom, pero la mayoría es atrapada por su natural encanto. Es imposible no amarlo.

—Sí. Las fanáticas enloquecen con él.

—Lo sé. Y es una lástima que por mi culpa, ni tú ni ellas pudieran conocerlo como yo lo hice —pronunció desviando su atención al suelo. Christopher la creyó pretensiosa, sin embargo, siguió escuchándola—. La persona que conoces fue tan distinta en el pasado. Él era un ser libre y romántico, no disfrazaba su sentir ni sus pensamientos, podías ver a través de él como si fuera el cristal más claro. Un poeta soñador que componía versos inspirados en autenticas y vívidas emociones. ¡Ahhh! Era el perfecto amante —y suspiró, soltando un dejo de nostalgia—. Pero nadie nos prepara para los golpes de amor ni sus consecuencias. Quizás no lo entiendas, porque puedo comprobar que estás cómodo con tu situación personal, pero hay personas que no nos conformamos con un final de cuentos de hadas. Siempre tenemos la necesidad de buscar más y más, jamás tenemos saciedad. Él estaba dispuesto a darme estabilidad, sin embargo, yo no la deseaba. Aunque la duda del “qué hubiera sucedido” me ha acompañado todo este tiempo. Y supongo que el no haber puesto un punto final a mi historia con él, me ha dejado un halo de esperanza; uno que él ya se ha encargado de aniquilar. Me confesó que estaba enamorado de alguien más. Y tal vez, repetírmelo una y otra vez, sea su forma de vengarse por no haberme entregado cuando debí hacerlo o quizás sólo sean ideas mías. Pero me cuesta trabajo no idealizarlo, siendo como es. No debería hacerlo porque eso me impide, a veces, verlo como es en realidad; él también hiere y se equivoca tanto como yo.

—Si de una cosa estoy seguro, es que Tom no es esa clase de persona. No es vengativo ni busca lastimar con saña —sostuvo Christopher.

—Tú lo conoces como amigo, pero yo fui su pareja —alardeó Cassandra. Christopher estaba cansado de su talante de víctima, exhaló y apretó los dientes para no alzar la voz, para no destruir los argumentos de los que ella se ufanaba. Para no enterarla de que era él quien ahora gobernaba el corazón de Thomas. Sin embargo, teniéndolo en frente, no pudo sostener aquellas palabras que delante de la mujer si hubiera podido. Empero al evocar nuevamente la conversación con Cassandra, Christopher pudo analizar con mayor precisión los errores de los dos. —Seré paciente. Ese ha sido mi gran problema, la escasa cordura con la que he manejado todo esto. Hallaré esa solución que tanto he tratado de encontrar en él o en los demás, es tiempo de buscarla dentro de mí —pensó. Pero cuando hubo hecho su hipótesis idiosincrática sobre Thomas y estaba por ponerla en práctica, Thomas volteó el rostro y lo miró unos minutos antes de hablarle.

—¿Por qué has estado tan callado, Chris? ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, simplemente no quería interrumpirlos. Me quedé entretenido oyéndolos platicar, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien. Has seguido mi consejo, ¿verdad Tom?

—Ehehehehe —rio— sí, eso creo.

Y Christopher sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de inmediato. A pesar de que Thomas lo miraba y le hablaba, no encontró aquella calidez en la voz ni en los ojos verdes, no había esa luz producida por el reflejo de su rostro en las pupilas de aquél. Lo miró con un arrojo cerúleo, deseoso de suscitarle una efervescencia olivada, de arrancarle unos suspiros, de generarle expresividad en su rostro llano. Pero Thomas se mantenía ajeno al efecto. Frida, por el contrario, si expresó un cumplido a la hermosa mirada de Christopher que al saberse fracasado, desechó sus pesquisas y únicamente se repetía que debía tener paciencia. —Sólo tranquilízate. No hagas conclusiones todavía. Respira. Despeja tu mente. Piensa. Actúa —se repetía para sí mismo. Después agradeció la cortesía de Frida.

—Tú esposa es una mujer afortunada, tener un hombre tan guapo a su lado y no terminar loca de celos, no debe ser tarea fácil.

—Hahahaha, no lo sé. Pero esa pregunta puedes contestártela tú misma, pues tienes a un hombre así a tu lado.

—Ehehehehe —volvió a reír Thomas—. ¿Te intimido, Frida?

—No, aunque si me miras de esa forma acabarás por ruborizarme.

Christopher se sintió relegado, aunque arguyera a su paciencia, los celos lo dominaban. En ese momento Elkie regresaba del baño, y él la recibió con exagerada dulzura, mimándola y al mismo tiempo preguntándole sobre su estado de ánimo. Ella no esperaba tal reacción, pero correspondió a la actitud complaciente de su esposo. Christopher la besó en medio de un ardid emocional, con una doble y mezquina intención, porque buscaba testerear la pasividad de Thomas. Sin éxito, su humor se exaltó, causándole un brío salvaje en los ojos.

—El amor está en el aire —musitó Frida en el oído de Thomas.

—Ehehehehehe, es como oxígeno, no podemos prescindir de él. Ya lo dijo el poeta, el gran Lennon: _all you need is love, love, love is all you need_ —tarareó con un acento irreverente. Tal acto, sublevó no sólo la molestia de su compañero, sino la de Elkie también. Christopher cerró el puño y quiso, por primera vez, ponerlo en el rostro de Thomas; pues ese aire descarado y sarcástico lo toleraba únicamente en su hermano mayor, en boca de Thomas resultaba desquiciante.

_D D D Dance your pain away, your pain away…_

—¡Hey, Tom! —Gritó Bob Dowsly a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y llevando de la mano a Selena Johann— le he pedido al DJ esa canción especialmente para ti, así que trae tu trasero aquí, no seas aburrido como Chris número dos. ¡Vamos a bailar!

—¡Nena!, ¿oyes eso? —Cuestionó Thomas a Frida tras escuchar a Dowsly—. Es un grito de guerra, una invitación a un duelo de baile. Necesito a mi reina danzante. ¡Concédeme un baile más!

—Será un placer, mientras la música continúe sonando.

_Create an illusion, cause some confusión, lock your tears inside and show some pride… **[3]**_

Thomas tenía una sonrisa secuaz cuando jaló la mano de Frida. Estaba esmorecido de risa, se comportaba como un chiquillo. Y presto, contagió el ánimo de su amiga, ambos se disculparon y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile para reunirse con Bob Doswly y Selena, detrás de ellos estaba Matt Ruffus acompañado de su esposa. Christian también iba del brazo de una atractiva joven. Christopher lanzó una mirada en forma de saeta a Thomas, pues no dejaba de sentirse colérico y agredido. Cassandra le había advertido acerca de esa faceta de Thomas, pero él había decido no hacer caso a sus palabras, porque las atribuía al despecho. Sin embargo, él estaba en idéntica posición. Los demás no tardaron en ser seducidos por el entusiasmo de Thomas, aunado al pegajoso ritmo de la música y las luces que chocaban contra los cristales del recinto provocando un efecto idéntico al de una bola disco.

—Sé que lo quieres mucho, es tu amigo, pero pienso que ciertos comentarios suyos están fuera de lugar —inquirió Elkie agarrándole la mejilla para incitarlo a mirarla a ella. Christopher cedió y la miró—. Cualquiera os diría que está celoso de ti, o quizás de mí.

—No son celos. Lo conozco, sólo no lo tomes tan en serio. Además ha bebido bastante, es todo.

—De cualquier modo, no importa. Tú estáis conmigo y es lo único que me interesa.

—Así es —dijo dándole un beso más honesto en la frente.

—¿Vamos a bailar?

—Esperemos a la próxima, necesito ir al baño, no tardo.

Christopher se incorporó y le besó la mejilla antes de ponerse totalmente de pie. Caminó mientras observaba, de vez en cuando y aún iracundo, a Thomas. Los recuerdos mermaban en la memoria de uno, y en la del otro se posicionaban con más fuerza sobre las membranas cerebrales. Christopher se miró en el espejo del sanitario, tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el lavabo y los ojos clavados en su interior, aún resonaba esa melodía parisina en sus oídos como la primera vez. Sin embargo, evocó un recuerdo no tan viejo, otra fortuita casualidad ocurrida en la fiesta anterior. Tras haber finalizado su interacción con Cassandra, se sabía sumamente vulnerable, la variabilidad de su humor no tenía una constante a la que pudiera obedecer, no había una probabilidad que ayudara a calcular su reacción. De igual modo, había recurrido a tratar de calmarse con un poco de agua sobre el rostro, motivo por el que también había acabado en el baño. Estaba concentrado en sí mismo, cuando una voz afable lo llamó por su nombre. Se trataba de un hombre, del cual había oído hablar, pero al que jamás había conocido personalmente. Ben Cumberledge le sonreía a través del reflejo del espejo. Christopher alzó los ojos todavía afectados por la ira, Ben lo observó un momento más y después exhaló un resignado suspiro al lavar sus manos bajo el chorro de agua. Tomó una toalla de papel y se secó con mesura entre los dedos, se despidió de Christopher al tirar el envoltorio en el cesto de basura y no atendió el rápido movimiento de éste para bloquearle la salida. A pesar de la postura atemorizante de aquél, Ben se mantuvo relajado y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito hablar contigo —pronunció Christopher con voz gutural.

—Muy bien. Dime, pero te advierto que si es algo relativo a Tom, no voy a denunciar verdad o mentira en sus declaraciones —entonces Christopher cerró las manos hasta hacerlas puños—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Piensas golpearme? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¡Ay, por todos los Santos! ¿No crees que ya estamos demasiado grandes para esta clase de riñas ridículas? De cualquier manera, ¿cuál es el motivo para golpearme? ¿Ser amigo de Tom?

—¿Eres sólo su amigo? —Rebatió acercándose más a él.

—¡Pedacito de pastel! —Exclamó con total ironía—. Desde luego, ¿qué piensas tú? ¡Espera! Lo imagino, no es necesario que lo menciones.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre Tom.

—No, ya te dije que Tom es un tema prohibido entre tú y yo. Si me ha contado algo o no, ha sido bajo la confianza que nos otorga nuestra amistad. Esa es la principal razón, pero la más importante es que yo no soy alcahuete de nadie. Lo que quieras saber, deberás preguntárselo mejor a él.

—Él no está aquí ahora, pero tú sí.

—¿Tienes problemas de audición o de atención? Pierdes el tiempo conmigo, no diré absolutamente nada. Y puedes dejar de lado esa actitud de macho alfa porque no logras intimidarme.

—¿Te sobra valentía?

—Y a ti demasiada imaginación. Déjame ser claro y preciso, no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea romántica sobre Tom y yo, de las fanáticas lo creo, ¿pero tú? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú debes conocerlo bien, se jacta todo el tiempo del sentimiento que despiertas en él. Yo estoy lejos de tal cosa. Tom es una persona importante para mí, no lo niego, le tengo un profundo cariño y nos llevamos bastante bien, es todo. Ahora, no sé por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo preguntarle las cosas directamente a él, y viceversa. Hasta donde tengo entendido, ustedes son amigos, debería existir la confianza suficiente entre ambos para hablar de estos temas. Tú lo pones en un altar por encima de ti, y eso a él lo molesta enormemente. Y él no se queda atrás, considerándote el centro de su vida, el eje de su universo, satisfaciendo sus deseos no sin antes haber satisfecho los tuyos. Ustedes son tan distintos, y al mismo tiempo tan idénticos. Los dos son el motivo de su dicha, y al mismo tiempo el de su desdicha. No soy tu enemigo a vencer, ni tu amigo a conquistar Chris. A quién debes vencer es a ti mismo, y a quién debes conquistar es a Tom.

Aunque Christopher tenía una postura bravucona y altanera no pudo retener más a Ben, quien sin decir alguna otra palabra, abandonó el sanitario de inmediato. Christopher abrió los ojos, se pasó las manos por el cabello y cuello, suspiró y resolló, luego salió del baño para integrarse a la fiesta nuevamente. Resistió por un tiempo considerable, aunque después le pidió a Elkie que se marcharan. Él estaba cansado de atender a la esposa, y al mismo tiempo, pretender no interesarse en el comportamiento de Thomas. Aún así, no se negó a cumplir con sus tareas de alcoba, realizó una labor amorosa tan apasionada y sensual con su esposa, que aquella sospechó de tan mórbida y brava manera amatoria. Lo cierto era que Christopher había seguido el ejemplo de Thomas, pues creía que eso sería lo que éste haría con su amiga una vez concluida la fiesta. Si Thomas había comenzado a olvidarlo, ¿por qué él no habría de imitarlo también esta vez? Él también podría concederle a su mujer todos los atributos que únicamente concedía a Thomas, porque él se creía capaz de encausar ese ímpetu hacia ella, de entregarle esa exacerbada y ajena lujuria para que la hiciera suya. Sacar a Thomas de su mente, cercenar de una vez por todas, el hilo rojo que los mantenía unidos.

Christopher no pudo estar más equivocado esa noche, porque Thomas había dormido en la completa soledad de una habitación de hotel. Hacía mucho tiempo que el sueño era difícil de conciliar, entre su vida diaria y su ajetreada agenda de trabajo, casi no había momentos de verdadero descanso y confort, pues los dedicaba al pensamiento decadente del cual era preso. Sin embargo, un día frente a una tienda de juguetes, la misma donde había comprado aquel muñeco de Lord Daniel años atrás en vísperas del matrimonio de Christopher, se halló fascinado por otra figura. Prendado quedó de ésta, pues pasó varios minutos observándola mientras la nieve caía sobre su cabello para anunciar el invierno en la capital inglesa. Conforme lo veía, más se convencía de adquirirlo. Pensó en el ballet y en una de sus tantas historias contadas a través de la danza. Había una que lo movió a cumplir su deseo. El juguete poseía más detalles que el anterior, era casi una réplica de Christopher pero en menor tamaño. Aunque le faltaba el insuflo de vida, tenía toda la apariencia del héroe: la armadura, la espada, la capa roja, el rostro minuciosamente elaborado; no pudo evitar que su mente hiciera fantasías ridículas y pensamientos inverosímiles. Christopher se había convertido en una terrible y poderosa obsesión, además del héroe de su mundo onírico, ese que lo rescataría incluso de él mismo. Era aquel regalo que cobraría vida en la noche de Navidad, que lo salvaría de su estado miserable. Thomas lo vigilaba por varios lapsos de tiempo, esperando que el muñeco lo invitara de un momento a otro a la fuga, al escape a ese lugar especial, que lo guiara al compás de un elegante _pas de deux_. Él sería suyo finalmente, y se aferraría a él hasta romper el malévolo hechizo, como lo hacía la joven con su obsequio mágico o como la bailarina con su pareja durante la representación. Tan grande era su deseo que creyó ver signos de vida en la materia inanimada, pero no era un milagro de la natividad, sólo una morbosa inquietud que no lograba materializarse. Cerró los ojos y gimió asqueado de su padecimiento, de su capricho malsano. Al abrirlos de nuevo, lo vio todo tan claro, era frío plástico decorado con maestría para embaucar al crédulo. Ese juguete no era, ni sería nunca el reemplazo de Christopher, porque sencillamente no lo había, ni existiría. Recordó el contacto de sus manos, el roce de ellas sobre su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz en cada una de sus palabras y hasta los juramentos de amor pactados en el lecho, los efectos secundarios de su sonrisa y gestos, los vestigios de un verano que castigaba más de lo que consolaba, de una elección que lo desmejoraba tanto como la esperanza de encontrar el medicamento para su alivio. Entonces agarró el fantoche y, en medio de un alborozado clamor proveniente desde su interior, le arrancó las piernas, las manos y la cabeza; desmembrándolo. Thomas cayó de rodillas con los restos del muñeco, acongojado en medio de las lágrimas; con el llanto y los quejidos que emitía, se purificaba, servían de exorcismo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a drenar aquella pasión sin remedio a consumarse. Se resignaba a la constante falta, al vacío, a saberse incompleto e insatisfecho. Pero qué más daba, podría acostumbrarse a la sensación, todo sería mejor que la melancolía constante de los últimos meses.

Y una vez ocurrido este oculto y simbólico ritual, Thomas empezó a recuperar su alegría habitual. Algo que sus allegados más íntimos no pudieron dejar de celebrar, pese a desconocer el método de la mejoría, la mayoría lo atribuyó a la presencia de Leo, sobre todo Marianne, quien se emocionaba con la posibilidad de un romance en proceso de florecer. Por ese motivo, no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de extender cualquier invitación al menor de los Hentzwood. Elinor, por su parte, no estaba del todo convencida con la adjudicación sanadora a Leo, además de considerarlo un tanto precoz e inmaduro, le parecía una sosa versión de Christopher y hasta creía que Thomas le había permitido acercarse únicamente para llenar la carencia generada por el hermano mediano. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la persistencia de Leo y el trato para con Thomas eran sinceros. El joven realmente le proporcionaba momentos agradables a su hermano, no ocultaba su interés por éste ni tampoco lo sobreexponía. Era una situación que se sobrentendía con la interacción entre los dos. Pese a los contras con respecto a Leo, Elinor terminó por aceptarlo. Aunque Thomas y Leo no pasaban la mayoría de los días juntos, cuando lo hacían, lo transformaban en un tiempo valioso, no desperdiciaban ni un minuto, pues cada uno lo usaban para conocerse. En el fondo, Thomas estaba esperanzado, porque recordaba que aquel amor que ahora buscaba asfixiar, también había sido un primitivo sentimiento que maduró bajo el calor de una amistad. Al principio, Leo era quien demostraba una mayor fascinación por Thomas, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, Thomas fue sintiendo una atracción igual de vigorosa.

— _I don’t think I’m different or in any way unique, think about yourself for a minute and you’ll find the answer in it_ —tarareaba Leo, mientras practicaba con la guitarra alguna canción, durante una tarde de jueves en Nueva York—, _everyone’s a freak!_

—Ehehehehe —rio Thomas, de pie frente a la ventana del departamento de Leo, a quien visitaba en aquella ocasión.

—Bien —y abrazó la guitarra— ¿qué has pensado sobre mi propuesta?

—Sabes, esta tierra aún sigue siendo nueva para mí. No conozco ni siquiera la mitad de esta ciudad —dijo aún mirando por la ventana—. Me gustaría conocer el Gran Cañón o visitar Machu Picchu, no lo sé. Ir por ahí, tener una aventura.

—Una afinidad más —respondió él dejando la guitarra a un lado—. Yo tampoco conozco por completo esta ciudad. Podríamos investigar sus confines juntos, si tú quieres. También me gustaría conocer las playas de México o Sudamérica, dicen que son buenas. Me gustaría surfear sus olas. Podríamos organizar un viaje o algo así.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Podríamos invitar a Harry y a Chris.

—Y quizás a Elinor y Marianne también.

—¿Qué?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Antes —pronunció dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara—, debo agradecerte por tu buena disposición para enseñarme algunas técnicas de voz. De no ser por tu ayuda y la de Frida, jamás habría aceptado ese papel en _Romeo y Julieta_. Nunca me imaginé cantando los amores de Romeo. Estoy emocionado. Aunque sean unas cuantas funciones, estoy realmente emocionado, es Shakespeare desde otra perspectiva y me fascina ser parte de esto. Me habría conformado con Mercutio o Benvolio, pero esta vez agradezco mi popularidad. Si todo sale bien, quizás estelarice unas funciones en Francia.

—Lo harás increíble, estoy seguro. Serás uno de los reyes del mundo, sin duda.

—Es un desafío para mí mismo. Actuar, cantar y bailar. Juré que tras _Space Boys_ no volvería hacerlo, pero he aquí la oportunidad para redimirme.

—Lo harás excelente. Yo confío en ti, tanto que, quiero tu ayuda para elegir el sencillo para mi debut musical —y estiró la mano para entregarle una CD con las melodías.

—Me siento muy honrado por esto —confesó ruborizado. Thomas tomó el estuche donde se alojaba el demo, le dio la vuelta para leer el nombre de las canciones: 1. _Route Venus_ , 2. _I Saw Your Dream_ , 3. _I'll Take The Sorrow_ , 4. _Goodbye (Sweet Days)_ , 5. _Romance_ , 6. _You Over My Shoulder_ , 7. _Gonna Sing You My Lovesong_. —Mmmmm —murmuró con el dedo sobre la lista—. ¿Haremos algo acústico e improvisado?

—Voy a cantarte mi canción de amor…

—¿Podrías tocar la número cinco?, tengo un buen presentimiento.

—Ok —dijo Leo, y posicionó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, y con la otra mano la sujetó suavemente de entre el diapasón y el clavijero—. Uno, dos, tres… _I love you, baby baby; switch off the light, baby baby; kiss me, baby baby; romance, realize. Hey, don’t keep it hidden. Hey, it’s going to begin…_

Thomas lo observó en silencio, disfrutando de la música que producía el movimiento de sus dedos en compañía de su voz. Contemplándolo de esa manera, imaginó que aquella sensación debió haber embargado a los gobernantes del inframundo cuando oyeron al poeta de la lira cantarles su canción de amor. Era verdadero el mérito de Leo, porque lo había rescatado en un momento anímicamente infausto, su amistad y perseverancia lo habían liberado a él de su propio calvario, trayendo no sólo canto y poesía, sino también optimismo, ilusión, pero sobre todo, esperanza. Experimentó una súbita emoción, su cuerpo se estremecía por abrazarlo, sus brazos y manos temblaban levemente. Leo aún no terminaba la canción, todavía acariciaba las cuerdas, y Thomas no logrando calmar su ímpetu, se apresuró a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó contrariado Leo— ¿Acaso no te gustó?

—Fue encantador —le declaro al oído. Tenía miedo de separarse, de soltarlo y saberse sin su compañía, sin su calidez—, lo siento. Pero quería...

—Si provoqué esta reacción en ti —irrumpió Leo—, no quiero ni imaginar la de las fanáticas —Thomas rio aún aferrado a él, deleitándose con su imagen de sabor shiraz, embebido por el aroma sándalo de su piel y el eucalipto de sus cabellos.

—Bueno, creo que ellas intentarán más que abrazarte.

—Tú también podrías intentarlo —susurró con sutil picardía.

—Podría, pero tu barba me hace cosquillas —expresó en tono juguetón—. Yo sólo quiero enterarte de mi decisión —entonces se separó un poco para que el otro viera el movimiento de su cabeza ir de arriba a abajo en señal de aceptación. Leo soltó el instrumento y correspondió al abrazo.

—Tú y yo, nos vamos a divertir. Vamos a pasarla increíble en Australia.

Thomas había accedido a la solicitud de Leo para acompañarlo en un viaje de cuatro días a la exótica tierra donde éste había nacido. La razón de la excursión era presentarlo con los Hentzwood de manera formal, pues ellos habían expresado el deseo de conocerlo. Aunque era una amistad más cercana a Christopher, el buen concepto de Leo y Harry le habían otorgado el distinguido lugar de “miembro de la familia”, incluso Christopher lo había nombrado como otro de los hermanos Hentzwood. Harry molestaba a su primer hermano diciéndole que aquello sólo era un pretexto para que Thomas portara el apellido sin causar alboroto. Por su lado, Thomas estaba todavía renuente de entrar en aquel círculo familiar, porque se percibía igual a un intruso o un estafador sin escrúpulos. —Todo estará bien —le repetía él a Elinor por el teléfono, mientras esperaba la salida de su vuelo a Australia—, sólo será una simple reunión, sin mayor pretensión.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Tom?

—Sí.

—No sé qué vas a hacer allá. Ahí no hay lugar para ti, al menos no el que tú quieres.

—Lo sé, y no estoy buscando uno. Créeme, estaré bien.

—No sé, esto me recuerda al pasado.

—Elinor, aunque no lo parezca, he aprendido de mis errores.

—Tom, me lo repites tantas veces que, ya no sé si es para convencerme a mí o a ti mismo, de que esto es lo correcto.

—Es la única forma, conociéndolo y enfrentándolo yo mismo. Quiero superar esto, sólo entonces tendré un verdadero reinicio. Un nuevo comienzo.

—Espero tengas razón esta vez —suspiró acaecida—. Enfrenta tu épica batalla chico del espacio.

Se despidió de su hermana y prometió informarla sobre el viaje, una vez que estuviera en Melbourne. Tras un largo trayecto, llegó al aeropuerto de Tullmarine con una emoción parecida a la primera que tuvo al visitar aquellos lares unos años atrás. Antes de que su anfitrión apareciera, algunas personas lo reconocieron y le pidieron fotografías y autógrafos. Después de unos minutos de convivencia y atentas sonrisas, Thomas esbozó una más emotiva para Leo. Se abrazaron con auténtica emoción. Pese a que el invitado estaba cansado por el prolongado camino, cedió al recorrido turístico de su ansioso hospedador. Quería mostrarle todo, su antigua residencia, su vieja escuela, los lugares especiales y demás sitios con valor sentimental. La tarde no fue suficiente para tantas emociones, y esa noche Thomas cayó rendido sobre la cama. Tan cansado estaba que cuando despertó había olvidado donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, la voz de Leo anunciando el desayuno lo hizo recordar. No había tenido tiempo de observar el lugar. Un departamento en la metrópoli de Melbourne, con un estilo de decorado que lo hizo rememorar aquellas villas escocesas cerca del mar en Edimburgo y North Berwick, quizás por la mezcla entre lo victoriano y lo contemporáneo. No había nadie más que Leo y él. El primero lo recibió con una sonrisa, lo invitó a sentarse y a tomar el desayuno. Se excusó por su poca habilidad culinaria, empero Thomas comió todo sin mueca alguna y alabando, de vez en cuando, el omelette de huevo o el café. —No te preocupes, tendrás una verdadera experiencia gastronómica australiana cuando pruebes la sazón de mi primo Stig Hentzwood, acaba de ganar un concurso de cocina y ya es toda una celebridad en la televisión local, así que te aseguro, no te llevarás esta mala impresión por mi culpa —argumentó Leo. Thomas rio y le dijo que Christopher se había encargado de hacerle degustar algunos platillos oriundos de esa tierra, por ejemplo, el pastel de carne de su madre—. Debí imaginarlo, Chris heredaría los secretos culinarios de nuestra madre. Él y mamá son bastante unidos. Harry siempre que reñía con ella le reclamaba su desmedido amor por Chris. Pero mamá jamás ha admitido tal cosa. Es la única que puede ganar una discusión con Harry. Mamá dice que Chris es como la hija que jamás tuvo. Ya tú mismo verás la interacción de la familia, todos nos esperan en Seagrove, en la isla Phillip. Es gracioso, porque en ese lugar también acuñamos grandes memorias que me gustaría compartirte.

Thomas sonrió, y un leve rubor pintó sus mejillas. Finalizó el desayunó y subió a alistar el equipaje para continuar su viaje. —¿Estás listo para la aventura? —Preguntó Leo— sé que es más cómodo viajar en auto que en el transporte público, pero he preparado un itinerario sorprendente para ti. Viajaremos en tranvía, recorreremos algunos monumentos y jardines importantes, sin detenernos tanto en ellos. Estaremos en Seagrove al atardecer. Lleva una chaqueta, el clima aquí es un poco voluble —Thomas se admiró de esta advertencia e increpó a Leo, evocando la desventura de Christopher en las audiciones de _LORD_ , sobre este hecho—. Realmente no sé qué contestarte, Chris es bastante delicado en ciertos aspectos, quizás era el rechazo más que el clima lo que lo enfermó. Él no pasó el primer filtro de las audiciones para LORD, extrañamente yo sí y eso repercutió en su ánimo, vino a casa llorando a los brazos de mamá. Ante la situación y con un poco de suerte, logramos que él obtuviera una segunda oportunidad. Supongo que no quiso admitir su derrota, a los Hentzwood nos cuesta aceptar los fracasos —y Thomas aludió tal factor herencia del abuelo Ferdinand—, ¿imagino que Chris te habló de él? Sí, la historia es cierta, aunque también es verdad que estaba un poco loco. A la edad de siete años, nos regaló navajas como presentes de navidad, ¿sabes cuán peligroso es tener armas y competencias de hermanos al mismo tiempo? ¡Cielos! Nunca nos hicimos daño, porque hasta eso, nos queremos sinceramente. Pero el abuelo fue educado a la vieja usanza, no puedo culparlo por sus métodos. Chris y yo conservamos un buen recuerdo de él. Creímos que presenciaría la boda de Chris y Elkie, pero la vida ya no le alcanzó…

Entonces, Thomas lo interrumpió de nuevo para evitar conversar sobre un suceso, que para aquellos traía felicidad, pero para él sólo una amarga tristeza y una angustiante incertidumbre. Esa misma sensación, de pujante sospecha, acompañaba a Elkie desde hace tiempo. La noche de la premier de _The Servants 2_ había realizado un importante descubrimiento, si bien no podía hacer una acusación formal a su marido, si podía enfrentar al amigo de éste. Ahora entendía el porqué Thomas se mantenía tan distante de ella y porque no habían entablado una amistad honesta, si ni siquiera con Christopher había sido capaz de tal sinceridad, porque Thomas estaba enamorado de su marido. El papel que Elkie había encontrado en el bolsillo del saco de Christopher, era una atribulada carta de amor,  escrita con la más ardorosa poesía. Muchas veces, estuvo tentada a hacerla añicos, pero era la única prueba que tenía para sustentar su paranoia. La carta no estaba completa, la limpieza del saco causó que unas cuantas líneas y, lo más importante, el nombre del autor desaparecieran. Sin embargo, cuando observó la dedicatoria y firma de Thomas en el autógrafo, los trazos delataron a su creador. No necesitaba ser una experta en grafología para saber que ambos habían sido escritos por la misma mano, que pertenecían a un solo redactor.

La furia fue la primera emoción que la dominó. Estaba enojada y celosa, pues conocía el profundo cariño que Christopher sentía por Thomas. Pero al tenerlo con ella viviendo el día a día, comprendió que quizás él le concedía al otro ciertos privilegios por lástima. Christopher debía sentirse culpable por no corresponder, en cierta manera, a los sentimientos de su amigo. Después de todo, no podía comportarse indiferente o demostrar la incomodidad por esta situación, pues más allá del malestar personal, había un contrato legal que los unía a ellos por trabajo, así como a ella y él por amor los había unido un juez. Y tras un largo y exhaustivo debate consigo misma, no pudo más que admirar a su marido, quien se portaba con toda madurez. Imaginaba las palabras de Christopher al momento del rechazo, dándole el lugar a ella como esposa y madre de sus hijos, pero sobre todo el más importante, como el amor de su vida. Viendo la fotografía de la boda y la habitación donde compartían sonrisas y tristezas, pasiones y sollozos; ella se convenció del amor que él le tenía. Lo había excusado. Christopher había tomado su decisión, quiso mantener la amistad con Thomas, pero Elkie no tenía razón alguna para copiar el gesto de su esposo. Ella estaba ansiosa por darle una lección definitiva, le asestaría el golpe fulminante, ese que su marido no se atrevía a darle. Desconocía las intenciones de Thomas al visitar a la familia, ¿qué buscaba? ¿Acaso tenía un retorcido plan para confundir a Christopher?, no importaba. Ella se encargaría de ganar la batalla decisiva, mataría sus ridículas esperanzas sin fundamento y las sepultaría de una vez por todas. Si él venía a amenazarla en su propio entorno, respondería sin vacilación. Si alguien iba a perder, sería Thomas, no ella.

Pero Elkie no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Porque Thomas no traía consigo ambiciones bélicas, sólo estaba desesperado. Él únicamente ansiaba finalizar un tortuoso episodio en su vida que se negaba a hacerlo sanamente, ello lo había llevado a tomar medidas drásticas, a recurrir al insano enfrentamiento, no buscaba vida sino muerte. Y esto no debería preocupar al matrimonio, sin embargo, en ambos la visita provocaba reacciones diversas. Un conflicto mayor, tanto en Elkie como en Christopher. Los dos estaban intranquilos con el arribo de Thomas, el cual se había dilatado por desconocidas razones para ellos. Pero Harry, intuyó su incertidumbre, al menos la de Christopher, y cuestionó a su madre sobre el paradero de Leo y Thomas.

—Pensé que Tom y Leo ya estarían aquí, que llegarían antes que yo.

—Ya están aquí. Bueno, en el país. Desde ayer, pero Leo quería darle un paseo turístico a Tom antes de traerlo a casa. Me dijo que vendrían hoy en la tarde.

—Pues ya es tarde, madre —replicó Christopher con una sonrisa para disimular el ligero enfado que le suscitaba la espera.

—Muy bien, llamaré a Leo para preguntarle por su retraso —dijo la señora Hentzwood con resignación. En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de un automóvil que se detenía en la entrada de la casa, del vehículo descendieron dos personas—. ¿Oyeron? Esos deben ser ellos, vamos a darles la bienvenida. Iré por su padre.

La señora Henztwood después de confirmar su teoría al asomarse por la ventana, fue en busca del señor Hentzwood y agarrada de su brazo, salió al recibidor para encontrarlos, seguida de Harry con su esposa e hijas, así como de Christopher. Éste había subido para informar a Elkie de la llegada de su hermano y Thomas, pero ya estaba metida en la cama, decía estar indispuesta alegando cansancio. Él no dudó de su malestar y se comprometió a disculparla con ellos. Luego, preguntó por sus hijos, pues deseaba presentárselos a su amigo. Ella le dijo que Indra y los mellizos dormían, por lo que tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Sin otra resolución, fue al recibidor solo. El pasador de la puerta se recorrió, ésta se abrió para dejarlos admirar las figuras de los recién llegados. Leo los saludó primero, tras un breve momento paternal por su reunión, él presentó a Thomas. Los señores Hentzwood quedaron complacidos con él, parecía que el positivo y natural efecto de Thomas afectaba a cualquier miembro de la familia; en los padres, en la esposa de Harry y hasta en las hijas de éste, despertó una cálida empatía.

Christopher contemplaba la escena desde las escaleras con un poco de recelo y ligera melancolía; lo primero porque Leo, sin sospecharlo, le había arrebatado uno de sus grandes deseos; lo segundo porque tal vez, si hubiera escuchado la débil voz de su corazón, esa hubiera sido la reacción de sus padres al conocer a Thomas años atrás. Entonces, suspiró y continuó su descenso, mirándolo fijamente para atraer su atención. Thomas sintió el fulgor de aquellos ojos, y la sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza y quedó en un ligero estado de shock. Sus miradas tímidas se hallaron, como en aquel primer momento en el elevador. —¡Hey! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo y dos espontáneas sonrisas emergieron para iluminar sus caras, era una acción en automático que los cuerpos decidían realizar uno frente al otro, un lenguaje clave entre ambos o un medio de comunicación enigmático. Thomas se encontró a sí mismo en los ojos azules de Christopher y éste a su vez en los verdes de aquél, e hipnotizados, como la princesa por el hechizo de la rueca, se perdieron deseando no regresar. Y estaban por abrazarse, pero sabían que si lo hacían no podrían separarse, al menos no por un buen rato. Así, ambos se tomaron del antebrazo, desechando sus ansias y ganas por estrecharse, y luego de otra mirada acompañada de una tenue sonrisa y balbuceos extraños intentando sonar a palabras, se separaron.

La cena giró en torno al invitado, con preguntas y declaraciones respecto al trabajo y la vida, sobre los éxitos y fracasos. Fue inevitable no convertir a Thomas en el centro de interés común. Todos estaban encantados con él, pero una vez finalizada la cena, los comensales se dispersaron para darle un respiro al visitante. Christopher había ido unos momentos para vigilar la salud de su esposa, Leo y Thomas habían aprovechado para dar un paseo por el amplio jardín que comunicaba a una playa privada. Al regresar, Christopher no  halló indicio de ellos a pesar de que había buscado por toda la casa y sus alrededores. Harry lo encontró sentado y abatido en una de las sillas del jardín trasero. Estaba por cuestionarlo acerca de esa tristeza, de la que ya conocía el origen, cuando avistó a los desaparecidos que caminaban hacia ellos lentamente. —¡Oigan! ¿Dónde estaban? —Gritó Harry— los buscaba para tener nuestro tiempo entre hombres. Ya saben charlar y beber una cerveza, revivir los viejos tiempos.

Thomas rio y Harry lo abrazó, junto con Leo lo condujeron hasta donde estaba Christopher, y lo custodiaron sentándose a cada uno de sus lados, mientras que el otro permaneció en su letargo. El mayor incitó al menor a relatar las aventuras del paseo nocturno por Melbourne. —¡Vaya!, ¿fueron al _On And On And On_? —Cuestionó emocionado Harry—. ¿Qué te pareció, Tom?

—¡Es un lugar increíble! Bailamos hasta que la madrugada nos encontró —declaró risueño, tarareando una canción.

—Ustedes se divertían, y nosotros aquí esperándolos como tontos —dijo Christopher con un minúsculo y casi imperceptible tono de enfado.

—Chris —musitó Thomas, y con exagerada propiedad prosiguió—. La espera, aunque sea prolongada, debe hacerse con lógica. Ese fue tu error.

Harry aplaudió la astucia de Thomas y Leo emitió una risa que enfureció a Christopher. —Yo creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, será mejor irnos a descansar.

—Cierto, mañana esta casa estará llena de más familia y amigos. Además la nueva estrella de la cocina australiana, “Stikkan” vendrá a deleitarnos con su novedosa sazón. Debemos preparar nuestros estómagos —comentó Harry—, habrá más de lo que podamos comer. Por cierto Tom, ¿mi mamá ya te dijo dónde dormirás?

—Él se quedará conmigo —presto respondió Leo—, le he dicho a mamá que mandara a acomodar sus cosas en mi habitación.

—¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! —Masculló Christopher—, Tom se quedará en mi antigua habitación, no vamos a hacerlo pasar incomodidades con tu mal dormir.

—¡Tom! Siéntete dichosamente honrado de poder dormir en esa habitación, es un santuario para Chris. No le permite a nadie tal consideración. A mamá, incluso le prohibió hacer remodelaciones en ese lugar de la casa —ironizó Harry.

—¿Ah, sí? Bien, si es un sitio tan especial, prefiero quedarme con Leo —confesó Thomas desviando la mirada al percibir la de Christopher—. No quiero provocar molestias innecesarias.

—¡He dicho que no! Te quedarás ahí y no voy a discutirlo —dijo terminante—. Le avisaré a mamá del cambio.

—¿Desde cuándo Chris se ha vuelto tan mandamás? —Interrogó Leo mientras veía a su hermano mediano entrar en la casa—. Si Tom quiere quedarse conmigo, ¿cuál es su problema?

—Celos, mi pequeño hermano —contestó Harry—, celos porque le estás robando el cariño de su camarada. Somos Hentzwood y “competencia” es nuestro segundo nombre. Además Chris siempre ha sido así, tiene esas tendencias de liderazgo y dominio. Aunque si el plan era pasar la noche con Thomas, podríamos haber hecho una fiesta de pijamas o dormir a la luz de la luna, como si acampáramos. ¿Crees que mamá nos dejaría hacer una fogata y asar malvaviscos?

Las ocurrencias de Harry habían apartado las observaciones de Leo. Thomas fue hospedado en la habitación que Christopher había ocupado durante su adolescencia, aquella donde se había pasado sollozando los inicios del nuevo año. El dormitorio resultaba sumamente depresivo para su inquilino, la atmósfera poseía una fuerte energía que evocaba al dueño, con una mezcla de estilos entre los ochentas y noventas. Se podía admirar cada pieza y accesorio igual a los exhibidos en un museo, cada objeto contaba una anécdota, hasta las manchas y algunas motas de polvo las delataban. Una cama, un escritorio, una cómoda, y un closet; todas esas cosas formaban parte de una rara tortura más allá de lo psicológico. Sintió un terrible sofoco, una presión desmedida, ¿cómo pasaría la noche ahí si tan sólo unos minutos ya lo habían alterado de ese modo? Salió con la idea de que un vaso con agua y el aire sin fragancia a memorias pasadas lo auxiliarían. La casa estaba en silencio, motivo por el cual bajó despacio las escaleras y siguió hasta vislumbrar la cocina, pero en el camino encontró un pasillo que recorrió con más lentitud, pues estaba inundado de recuerdos, agradables evocaciones que se recreaban en sus pupilas a manera de fotografías. Igual a joyas en un mostrador o cuadros de pintura en una exposición plástica, enmarcados y colgando de las paredes. Imágenes que capturaban momentos de regocijo y felicidad, todas puestas en un correcto orden cronológico, como si cada vez que alguien cruzara ese pasillo pudiera revivir todos esos instantes y hacerlos suyos mientras caminaba por esa galería. Empezaba con los señores Hentzwood, desde el noviazgo hasta la boda; le seguían los retratos de sus tres hijos y las diversas etapas de su crecimiento. Harry recargado frente, a lo que posiblemente, fue su primer automóvil; Leo abrazado a la guitarra, que quizás era la de Christopher, en el porche de la casa; y a Christopher, aún siendo un niño y con una larga sonrisa, montado sobre un caballo bayo. Lo había reconocido por su inconfundible mirada, herencia de sus progenitores. Disminuyó más sus pasos, porque quería llevarse cada fotografía con él, añoraba volverlas parte de sí. Finalmente llegó hasta las de la boda y quedó inmóvil delante de éstas. Christopher lucía tan guapo y apuesto en aquel traje azul marino, y Elkie tan hermosa con su vestido blanco; los dos parecían muy felices mientras posaban para la cámara. Cerró los ojos porque le palpitaban heridos igual que su corazón, la impresión fue tal que en su cabeza pudo escuchar incluso los votos matrimoniales, los juramentos realizados en el nombre del amor. —Tú eres mi amor, eres mi ángel —hubo dicho él insertando la sortija en el dedo de su mujer. Ella hubo respondido. —Tú eres lo primero y lo último.

Thomas inhaló amor y exhaló dolor, estaba realmente afectado, percibió un súbito mareo y se detuvo de una mesa, de la que no había tenido conciencia de su existencia hasta haberla palpado. En ella se albergaban más fotografías que embistieron de nuevo su visión, sobre todo una en especial, Christopher y su familia en una mañana nublada en la playa. Él se veía sumo contento y dichoso rodeado de Elkie y sus hijos. Thomas pasó los dedos sobre el cristal que protegía la imagen, del tiempo y del contacto destructivo que sus huellas pudieran ocasionar. Envidió esa alegría, pero también la entendió, porque él nunca sería capaz de sustentarle a Christopher semejante bienestar. Deseó tanto llorar, permitirle a sus lágrimas brotar sin represión, pero el orgullo se lo impidió. Sin duda, la selección había sido cuidadosamente elaborada, pues el efecto que provocaba en los espectadores resultaba indescriptible. Entonces, Thomas lo comprendió, él jamás tendría un lugar especial en aquella colección, y eso particularmente le dolía, como una llaga incesante sin remedio para cicatrizar.

—Dime, ¿qué hago aquí? —Declaró, confundido y encerrado en el baño, a su hermana, quien estaba al teléfono—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Eso no lo sé, querido hermano —respondió ella con el mismo tono de aflicción de la última ocasión—. Sencillamente no lo sé.

—¿Cuánto más, Elinor?, ¿cuánto más tendré que pasar en esta maldita casa? ¿Qué excusa sería la indicada para escapar de aquí? Para huir lejos, sin más explicación que la de saberme un sobrante, un extraño, un intruso, un excluido —confesó en voz baja pero con una tribulación que rugía desde sus entrañas, Elinor intentó pronunciar palabra, pero no la dejó al proseguir él su discurso—. Ya no quiero sufrir más por algo que únicamente debería producirme efectos positivos. Mi lugar no está aquí y he estado cegado por el capricho, por mis ilusiones románticas y toda la mierda que he producido con ellas.

Su hermana lo hubo acompañado durante la pugna contra sí. Elinor se mantuvo al teléfono, hablándole hasta calmarlo y hacerlo perder el temor a la alcoba y a la cama misma, susurrándole palabras de aliento y cariño. —Seguirás buscando tu lugar en el mundo, la razón de tu existencia. Pero no olvides jamás, mi pequeño hermano menor, que aquí tienes tu lugar. Marianne y yo siempre estaremos para ti. Sé fuerte, chico del espacio. Ponle fin a esta batalla. Y ten presente siempre cuánto te quiero, Tom —y así, con el calor de ese enunciado, pudo conciliar el sueño en aquel lejano lugar que lo hacía sentirse ajeno.

Durmió bien para la terrible noche que había augurado pasar. No despertó hasta que sintió una tenue y delicada caricia sobre su mejilla. Esa mano, esos dedos, ese aroma, ese rostro. —Buen día dormilón —esa voz— ¿cómo dormiste?

Thomas abrió los ojos y, de nuevo se vio reproducido en aquellas pupilas azules. Se trataba de Christopher, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, observándolo con dulzura. —Hola —saludó aún sin despabilarse—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a darte los buenos días —dijo sonriente y sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos, en forma de caricia, sobre su mejilla—. Sólo quería verte.

Aunque la calidez de esa demostración era agradable, Thomas habló. —No es necesario tocarme para hacer eso.

Christopher se detuvo intempestivamente, sintió vergüenza por su gesto y pidió disculpas antes de ponerse de pie. —También vine a ver si todo estaba bien. ¿No se te ofrece nada?

—Gracias, pero no. Estoy bien.

—Bueno, te espero abajo.

Thomas observó la decepción en su faz al salir, sin embargo, no hizo nada por cambiar tal sentimiento. Tomó un baño y se acicaló antes de presentarse en el desayuno. Halló a la mayoría en el comedor, los saludó a todos con cariño y cortesía, pese a su sensación de exclusión, porque toda la familia se había comportado afable y atenta. Elkie estaba sentada al lado de Christopher, se incorporó y buscó el saludo más íntimo del invitado. El beso en la mejilla y el abrazo tuvieron un toque enrarecido. —¡Waterloo! —Exclamó para liberar la tensión. En ese instante, la nana entró llevando a Indra de la mano, quien reconoció la silueta del alto sujeto frente a ella. Zafándose de la mano de la nana, dio unos bruscos pasos hasta aferrarse a la pierna izquierda de Thomas. Él también reconoció el contacto, bajó la mirada y la niña le sonreía con igual dulzura que lo había hecho el padre en otras ocasiones. —¡Hola, pequeña! —Volvió a exclamar, ella le estiró los brazos para convidarlo a cargarla y él la levantó—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Qué ternura! —Declaró la señora Hentzwood contemplando la escena.

—¿Ya conocías a Indra? —Cuestionó Christopher sin esconder su asombro ante el descubrimiento.

—Sí…

—Bueno, yo soy el responsable de eso —interrumpió Leo a Thomas y dirigiéndose a su hermano y cuñada continuó—. ¿Recuerdan aquella vez que los visité en California y mamá no pudo llegar a tiempo, y ustedes dos tenían que asistir al evento de la revista? —Estos asintieron—, yo tenía planeado verme con Tom ese mismo día, planeábamos revisar juntos unos detalles sobre unos proyectos que nos competían a ambos. Mamá no llegaba y no quería dejar solos a los niños con la niñera, ni tampoco quería cancelarle a Tom. Así que me los lleve a todos al parque y ahí me encontré con él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Replicó airado Christopher.

—No lo creí tan importante. 

Indra ponía sus manos por toda la cara de Thomas, le jalaba las orejas, le daba besos en los ojos, le apretaba las mejillas con sus dos manos. Aunque la pequeña era tan taciturna como el padre, esto no le impidió musitar en el oído de aquél una y otra vez la palabra “canta”. Él tras reír levemente la complació. Thomas también confirmó que ya conocía a los mellizos Trevor y Summer. Por diferentes razones, Christopher y Elkie se sintieron molestos con la revelación. Al padre le habían arrebatado otro de sus preciados anhelos, la presentación de sus hijos y a la madre le intentaban, o eso ella creyó,  robar el cariño de sus retoños; pues no sólo la familia de Christopher estaba embrujada con la personalidad encantadora y distinguida del inglés, sino también sus hijos. Mirar cómo en ese sentido, idéntica a su padre, la pequeña Indra se comportaba tan llena de confianza, y tan desenvuelta con Thomas. Inclusive los mellizos sonreían a la menor provocación de él. Un profundo resentimiento afloró para gobernar su mente y facciones. Estaba harta de ser educada, era tiempo de levantarse en armas y concretar su plan de destrucción.

Por eso se arregló con mucho esmero y cuidado. No es que estuviera compitiendo directamente contra él por el amor de su cónyuge, pues estaba segura de que le pertenecía. Sin embargo, iba a ponerle un límite a las exageradas libertades concedidas a Thomas. La circunstancia ameritaba la elegancia de los valientes, ataviada en un casual conjunto color negro, el pantalón muy ceñido desde la cintura hasta la rodilla, una camisa blanca con una corbatilla amarrada al cuello; además de una chaquetilla corta y rígida, abierta de las sisas y adornada con bordados de fina pedrería y lentejuela que con cualquier impacto luminoso centellaban; zapatillas de garboso color café. La reunión estaba en su apogeo, y como si escuchará el resueno de las trompetas, su entrada al jardín fue igual a la del torero que desfilaba en medio de la plaza. Robando la atención de los demás asistentes, que como suponía, radicaba en Thomas. Pero sólo deseaba recuperar la de Christopher, quien la observó atento por unos segundos mientras ella, altiva recorría el lugar hasta llegar a su brazo para aferrarse de él. Un saludo de protocolo disfrazó sus intenciones de enfrentamiento. Se sorprendió por el parecido en las vestimentas de su marido y las de su amigo, los dos llevaban el rojo en distintos matices, uno el grana y otro el carmesí. Su bravura se encendió, empero mantuvo su estrategia y con una sonrisa incitó a un brindis por el famoso invitado. Una vez envuelto en su capote de cortesía, comenzó con la tanda de preguntas que conforme formulaba, parecían más estoques con el objetivo de embravecer al animal adormecido bajo toda esa formalidad extranjera. Sin embargo, su frustración aumentaba más que la incomodidad del otro, porque Christopher impedía con maestría cada uno de los intentos, esquivando y desviando las respuestas de Thomas.

—Seré curiosa, y espero que no me tildéis de entrometida, pero es que ya te tengo confianza y me atrevo a decirte esto —pronunció Elkie—. Me pregunto, Tom ¿si tenéis novia o alguna relación seria o formal con alguien?

—Ehehehehe —rio él—, no, soy soltero por el momento.

—Vaya, ¡qué respuesta más pronta! Bueno lo menciono porque, no sé si estáis enterado que a Leo le ha dado por molarle los tíos.

Los tres hermanos Hentzwood y algunos primos se quedaron petrificados por el comentario. —¿A qué viene todo esto? —Recriminó Christopher, tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

—Tom debe estar enterado que la cercanía con Leo podría ser malinterpretada.

—Pues si Leo tiene tal inclinación —declaró Thomas con esa elocuencia natural que lo caracterizaba—, no debería preocupar a nadie porque, después de todo, no tiene nada de preocupante. Además, él es un poeta de la música y quien nunca se haya sentido atraído por un virtuoso y talentoso iluminado por las artes, miente. Jamás digas nunca. Si él ganará mi corazón, ¿por qué habría de negarme a entregárselo? Después de todo, el género y los cuerpos sólo son prisiones, muchas veces ataduras o impedimentos para mostrarnos como en verdad somos. Y me pongo como ejemplo, en nuestra industria, los espejismos y la realidad se tuercen para ofrecer una ilusión visual. Todos son seducidos por esa ilusión, pero al final aunque todo el planeta conozca tu rostro, pocas son las personas que tienen la sincera oportunidad de conocer tu esencia. Para mala fortuna, el alma no se puede ver ni tocar tan fácilmente. Cuando alguien lo llega a hacer, ¿por qué debería importarnos el confín impuesto por el sexo?

—Entiendo, todo eso es bonito. Pero ¿no pensáis en tener familia? ¿Hijos? Porque los hombres podrán auto-satisfacer muchas de sus necesidades, pero hasta ahora siguen requiriendo de una mujer para mantener la vida, no han podido ser capaces de auto-embarazarse.

—Que no se malinterpreten mis palabras —pronunció Thomas levantando la cabeza y con la mirada encendida—. No quiero iniciar una guerra sexista. Sólo te diré esto Leo, y delante de tus hermanos, si quieres la oportunidad, te la doy.

—Claro, lo importante es quedar en la familia —masculló Elkie irritada. Esta declaración apenas fue perceptible para Christopher que estaba a su costado y para Harry, pero hicieron caso omiso de ella para no generar un altercado mayor—. Disculpadme unos momentos, debo ir a ver a los niños. Ya vuelvo.

Christopher permaneció algunos minutos más riendo y pretendiendo no sentir incomodidad o molestia por las exposiciones de ambos. Sin embargo, estaba ansioso por reprender a su esposa de tal actitud y por tener una charla a solas con Thomas. Unas horas más tarde, el sol agonizaba en el borde del horizonte sobre el calmado mar, varios de los congregados ya se habían retirado. Sólo unos cuantos familiares y algunos amigos de Harry continuaban esparcidos por la sala y la estancia de la casa. Elkie estaba en la cocina, tratando de relajarse con una copa de vino tinto cuando oyó un cuchicheo proveniente del jardín. Se acercó a la ventana, sin delatar su presencia, se asomó por entre las cortinas. Vio entonces a Leo y Thomas que estaban más allá del porche, uno frente al otro.

—¿Fue cierto lo que dijiste frente a mis hermanos? —Interrogó Leo con voz tan cándida como su mirada, mientras Thomas lo examinaba en silencio, con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón—. ¿Estarías dispuesto a darme una oportunidad?

Thomas suspiró ante el cuestionamiento y arqueó la espalda antes de contestar. —Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta, después de todo lo que hemos compartido, está demás —Leo dibujó una sonrisa en su faz y lo abrazó con similar impulso al que Thomas había sentido al verlo tocar la guitarra. El benjamín se acercó a sus labios intentado conseguir la prueba más fidedigna de aquella confesión—. ¿Qué haces?

—Intento obtener la confirmación —dijo rozándole juguetonamente los labios con los suyos— para saber qué decirle a mi mamá.

 —¡Ehehehehehe! espera, —asustado sacó las manos de los bolsillos— ¿qué? ¿Lo sabe tu madre? Tomémoslo con calma, es mejor ir despacio. Podemos bailar, o platicar, lo que te parezca más divertido.

—Esto me parece bastante divertido.

—De esa manera, no va a funcionar.

Elkie se cubrió la boca con las manos, previniendo que algún inesperado suspiro o una exclamación imprevista revelara su posición. Confundida por lo que acababa de presenciar, subió apresurada a su habitación. Fue directo al tocador, donde tenía una caja rústica de cedro protegida por una cerradura. Dio vuelta a la llave y de ella sacó la declaración amorosa puesta en papel que atribuía a Thomas para su marido. Volvió a releerla, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Las dudas eran peor que antes, estaba completamente perdida, sus teorías habían sido desechadas y sus ideas no tenían un rumbo fijo. Se sentó sobre la cama, perturbada y con la carta en sus manos. Estaba tratando de armar el rompecabezas cuando Christopher entró de súbito en el dormitorio.

—¿Dónde están Trevor y Summer?

—Hace unos minutos que los acosté, están en su habitación.

—¿Indra?

—Está con Sophia y tu madre en la estancia, con los demás.

Christopher la miró con ligera molestia, dio unos pasos y volvió la mirada a ella. —Quiero qué me respondas algo, sé honesta. ¿Qué fueron todos esos comentarios de hace rato?

—Yo… —tartamudeó un instante, alzó los ojos y vio un centellante fulgor en las pupilas de Christopher, eran señales de que estaba levemente tomado—, lo lamento ¿sí? No sé qué más decir, lo lamento. No estaba pensando con claridad. Mira, quizás no es el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero no puedo más. Hace meses, bueno no hace meses, ya tiene casi el año, que yo encontré cierto papel en uno de tus sacos. En aquellos que dimos para la caridad ¿lo recuerdas? Bien, pues hallé este papel o carta que contenía una apasionada confesión de amor. Iniciaba con un “querido Chris” pero la firma del autor se había borrado del escrito. Imaginarás cuán conmocionada me dejó esto. Creí, porque no tiene caso esconderlo más, creí que me engañabas. Sí, yo lo lamento, sé que no debí pero lo hice, y más cuando casualmente descubrí al autor de esas palabras.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —dijo Christopher con una mueca en su rostro que reafirmaba su enunciación— ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cuál carta?

—¡De ésta! —Exclamó agitada Elkie, ondeando el papel para que él lo avistara—. Esta carta va dirigida a ti, es de parte de tu amigo Tom.

—¿Qué? —Manifestó incrédulo arrebatándole el papel. Y leyendo el contenido de éste tan rápido como su vista y comprensión se lo permitieron—. ¿Cómo sabes que esto lo escribió él?

—Sin quererlo yo, he descubierto el pastel la noche de la premier. Cuando he visto el autógrafo que escribió para Pilar noté cierto parecido, pero espere hasta venir a casa y cotejar ambos escritos, los trazos son idénticos, y bueno… ¡Joder, Chris! ¡Conocéis su letra! ¡No vais a decirme ahora que no habéis leído esa carta! ¡Porque estaba en tu saco, hombre! ¡En tu saco!

—¿Por eso te comportabas tan cortante y grosera?

—Sí. No lo voy a negar. Sí, esa fue la razón. Sé todo el aprecio que le tienes, y me volvía loca de rabia y celos tan sólo de imaginar cómo debía aprovecharse de tu sentimiento de culpa. El tipo tiene muchos humos, nada más con tratarlo unos minutos se le ve el plumero.

—¿Sentimiento de culpa? ¿Cuál sentimiento de culpa? —Preguntó Christopher haciendo otra mueca de disgusto.

—El que surgió tras tu rechazo —expresó con seguridad, pero ante el silencio de su marido rebatió— porque lo rechazasteis o quizás me equivoque y sí le habéis dado entrada. Decidme Chris, ¿te habéis vuelto maricón? ¿Te lo habéis follado?

—¡Por todos los cielos, Elkie! ¡Fíjate qué carajos dices! —Exclamó iracundo y nervioso, desviando la mirada y moviendo su cuerpo, que todo este tiempo había mantenido inmóvil.

—Lo lamento, pero no lo soporto. Todos lo aman, tus padres, tus hermanos, ¡hasta los niños! Pero a mí me tiene harta, cansada y fastidiada. Y encima de todo, tenerle que aguantar en mi casa me tiene flipada. No puedo, lo lamento, pero no puedo. No sé cómo habéis podido mantenerle de amigo, sabiendo que te quiere follar.

—¡Qué mierda! ¡Él no quiere eso conmigo! —Repitió enardecido—, ¡únicamente somos amigos! ¡Compañeros de trabajo! ¡Camaradas!

Elkie lo miraba con los ojos dilatados, y la respiración descontrolada mientras él repasaba de nuevo el contenido del papel y daba pasos descontrolados por la habitación. —Te creo —dijo ella después de calmar su enojo y normalizar su respiración—, te creo. Sé que ya no está interesado más en ti. Aunque eso no quita que antes sí lo haya estado. Ahora se encuentra persiguiendo a tu hermano Leo.

—¿Qué, estás diciendo? —Y el ritmo de su respiración aumentó considerablemente—, ¿de dónde demonios sacas eso?

—¿No lo escuchaste tú allá abajo? Lo alardeó delante de ti y de Harry, que le daba una oportunidad a Leo. Y mira que hablaba en serio.

—Tú cómo sabes eso —dijo presto para rebatir la seguridad de su esposa—. Sin rodeos, sólo dilo.

—Pues que como la ha cascado contigo y a Leo de repente le molaron los tíos, y a la ocasión la pintan calva, ahora busca follarse a tu hermano.

—No, eso no es cierto.

—Yo misma les he visto en el jardín dándose arrumacos y actuando como dos enamorados. —Elkie siguió hablando sin percatarse del brío salvaje que despertaba en Christopher con cada aseveración; lo notó demasiado tarde, cuando él ya estaba enrojecido debido a todo el flujo de sangre que se amotinaba en su cabeza. Él había dejado de prestarle importancia a su voz y sólo podía escuchar el sonido de su propio movimiento sanguíneo—. ¿Chris, estás bien? ¿Cariño, qué ocurre? ¿Chris? Respóndeme… ¡Chris!

Él salió de la habitación, sin otro objetivo más que el de encontrarlos. Bajó las escaleras, veloz y batallando con una revoltura de pensamientos entre las palabras de la carta, las de Elkie y las de Thomas. Mal dobló el papel y lo depositó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, junto a la navaja que el abuelo Hentzwood le había obsequiado, y había cargado consigo para mostrársela a su amigo en la primera oportunidad. Su aspecto era igual al de una bestia embrutecida, y su ánimo enardecido, en su totalidad por la ira, era una fiera que lo devoraba en cada paso. Harry lo vio cruzar el pasillo con apuro. Intentó preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero Christopher continuó sin hacerle menor caso. Buscaba con la rabia y la hiel emergiendo de sus poros, sembrando el caos en su andar. Estremeciendo la tierra que pisaba e intoxicando el viento con su cólera, haciéndolo tirano e intenso; e incitó al mar a sacudir sus aguas con idéntico padecimiento. Su enojo funcionaba igual a una brújula, conforme se acercaba a los traidores, éste crecía. Siguió bufando hasta que los avistó cerca de la playa. Con los cabellos revueltos como un aborigen se aproximó a ellos. Los dos reían, se divertían sin imaginar al demonio que invocaban con su júbilo. El rugió, idéntico a un animal moribundo por una venenosa herida, lanzó un lastimero grito que se concentró en la fuerza de su puño, uno que no titubeó en conceder a Thomas tras obligarlo a darse la vuelta.

Recibido el ataque, Thomas cayó bruscamente al suelo y de espaldas, ante la consternación de Leo. Christopher lo miraba con auténtica aversión y dispuesto a darle una paliza si era necesario. —¡Por qué! ¡Dime! ¡Por qué! —Repetía enérgico—. ¡Contéstame, Tom! ¡Por qué!

—¡Chris! ¡Relájate viejo! —Exclamó Leo interponiéndose entre ambos sin comprender la actitud violenta de su hermano—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo agredes así? ¿Estás loco?

—¡Tú no te metas! —Rebatió obligándolo a quitarse del medio, pues Christopher parecía tener fuerza sobrehumana—, esto no te incumbe Leo. ¡Vete!

Thomas permanecía tumbado sobre la arena, quizás conmocionado por el impacto. No podía oír claramente los reclamos de Christopher, le ardía el rostro y la espalda. No tardó en saborear su propia sangre, tibia y rojiza, que emergía de su labio resbalando hasta su paladar.

—¡Vamos, contesta! Te hice una pregunta, Tom. Dime, ¿cuándo planeabas decírmelo, eh? Porque ibas a decírmelo tarde o temprano ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres, Chris? —Preguntó Leo, sin haber hallado una excusa que justificara su enojo.

—Ya te dije que no te metas. Es mejor que te vayas, ¿no me entiendes o qué? ¡Vete a la jodida mierda! —Leo se asustó ante la firmeza de su hermano y calló por unos instantes. Christopher volvió a concentrar su mirada e interés en Thomas. Éste seguía tumbado en la arena, haciendo gestos de dolor—. ¿Entonces? ¿Te estabas tirando a mi hermano, no es así? Porque, ¿si sabías que él es mi hermano, verdad? ¡Verdad! ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Dime! ¡Tú, gran hijo de puta!

—¡Ya basta, Chris! —Exclamó envalentonado Leo—. Si ese es su gran pecado, pégame a mí también. No es sólo su culpa. Aquí es cuestión de dos, no de tres.

—¡Exacto! ¡Bien dicho, hermanito! Por eso ya te dije que desaparezcas de aquí.

—No me voy a ir.

—Quieres que te de una buena paliza, no me sería difícil —dijo agarrándolo con bestialidad del cuello de su camisa.

—Ya no estamos en la escuela Chris —expresó apretando los dientes— y limpió no vas a salir de ésta.

Christopher rio maniáticamente. —Está bien, no te haré nada. Mejor te haré una confesión.

—¡Cállate, Christopher! —Gritó Thomas interrumpiéndolo desde el suelo, e intentando incorporarse—. Por favor, no digas cosas de las cuales no vayas a poder retractarte después.

—Es por su propio bienestar, Tom. Leo merece saberlo, sirve que se desaparece de mi vista en este preciso instante —Christopher miró a su hermano y pudo percibir el terror en sus ojos azulinos. La tempestad del mediano lo hacía mermar el valor acumulado. —Tú jamás serás como yo —vociferó con crueldad, y dirigiéndose a Thomas— él jamás será como yo. Lo sabes. ¡Nunca será como yo! Podrá ser una burda imitación mía, pero no será como yo.

—¡Ya cállate! —Rebatió Thomas levantándose de un impulso, agarrando a Christopher de los brazos, logró que soltara a Leo.

—Grábatelo en el cerebro —engreído declaro al más joven tras liberarlo—. Él jamás va a ser feliz con nadie más que conmigo. Esa es su maldición o suerte, como quieras nombrarlo. Nunca encontrará lo que halla a mi lado. Porque está atado a mí desde siempre, y ese es tanto su castigo, como el mío. Nunca lo vas a amar de la forma en que yo lo amo. Porque me ha tomado más de seis años aprender a amar a Tom, cosa que tú no podrás igualar en un par de meses. Porque el amor no surge de pronto, se cuida y se alimenta, se sufre y se goza. No tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor. Nadie se enamora porque sí. No eres más que un intento fallido para rellenar mi falta.

—Ya es suficiente, Christopher —suplicó Thomas con los ojos brillantes, quizás porque estaba aguantándose el llanto, distrayéndolo para que detuviera la inhumanidad hacia Leo—. Déjalo, no tienes por qué ser tan cruel con él. ¿Para qué haces esto?

—¿Para qué lo hago, Tom? Para que veas que a mí, en lugar de ti, sí me importa.

Leo estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas por la irritación, pero la fuerza de su viril vanidad no se lo permitió. Tardó unos segundos en armar una oración concreta que sirviera para contrarrestar el efecto de tal noticia, sin embargo, la frase sólo reflejó su decepción. —Entonces él es… —pronunció señalando a Christopher, pero sin quitarle la mirada inquisidora a Thomas—, ¿él es el dueño de tu beso? —Y la no respuesta de éste lo hizo proseguir— ¡Seguro! Ahora todo está claro, todo tiene sentido. ¿Por eso me besaste? ¿Por eso huiste de California? ¿Por eso me diste esa oportunidad? Querías que fuera el remplazo, el premio de consolación…

—No, Leo. Espera, las cosas no son así. Déjame explicarte…

—Las cosas son así, ¿o qué piensas decirle? —Irrumpió Christopher con altanería—. ¿Más mentiras? Ya no lo engañes. Esa es la verdad.

—¡Esa no es la verdad! —Rebatió Thomas con un grito seco—. No te he dicho mentiras. Leo, por favor, escúchame.

—Bien, ¿cuál es la verdad entonces Tom? —Preguntó intimidante acercándose más a él y sin mutar la mirada airada—. ¿Ves? Tu silencio te delata. Ya no le prestes atención hermanito. Muestra un poco de inteligencia y no dejes que te envuelva. Sabes, tu gran problema siempre ha sido copiar todo lo que yo hago: la música y la actuación, por ejemplo. Deberías buscar más originalidad y dejar de ser un simple remedo mío.

Thomas le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para callarlo. Christopher se dobló unos momentos. Leo los miró con un resentimiento tan crudo que Thomas agachó la cabeza. —¡Los dos pueden irse mucho al diablo! —clamó, y con las lágrimas resbalando tímidas por sus mejillas echó a correr desesperado.

—¡Leo, espera! —Gritó Thomas.

Christopher se aventó encima de él con tal arrebato que no tardaron en desplomarse ambos sobre la arena. Rodaron aferrados uno del otro, dándose golpes y diciéndose blasfemias. El primero dominó al segundo, montándosele encima y doblegándolo con el peso de su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Dijo Christopher inmovilizándole las manos a Thomas con las suyas.

—Suéltame.

—Yo no voy a permitir que te burles así de mí, en mi cara y menos en mi casa. ¿Me oíste? —Habló salpicándole el rostro de saliva por la brusquedad de su declaración.

—Suéltame. ¿Ahora qué vas a reclamar? Yo no te pido explicaciones y tú tampoco tienes que dármelas a mí.

—¡Qué cínico eres!

—¡No! ¡Lo siento, pero el único cínico eres tú!

—Escúchame bien: A ti nadie se te va acercar nunca, nadie más mientras yo viva. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Me entiendes!

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Te volviste loco? —Interrogó sin dejar de forcejear.

—Cállate. El imbécil eres tú. No tienes dignidad ni vergüenza. ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!, ¡idiota, hijo de perra!

—¡Ni un insulto más! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me des una maldita explicación. ¡Dame una puta explicación! ¡Ahora!

—No voy a darte nada —masculló Thomas alargando su cuello, pues la inquina impotencia lo ahogó tanto que le enmarcó más la manzana de Adán.

—¿Todo era un plan retorcido para vengarte de mí? Contéstame, ¿es una venganza todo esto?

—No todo se trata de ti Christopher. Esto era sobre mí, sobre él; buscando una oportunidad. Pero, como siempre haces con todas ellas, vienes y me las arrebatas.

—¿Y tú? Cuánto no me has arrebatado Tom Willdeston. Te dices mío y te metes con el primero que te declama poemas absurdos.

—Lo soy. Pero si hay límites, no los puse yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

—No me exijas ser, lo que no soy. Ese es tu gran problema conmigo. Me das un lugar que ya no me interesa, que no quiero. Siempre es así, y estoy harto de esto. Estoy asqueado de ti y todo lo que me trae tu recuerdo.

—¿Sí? —e hizo mayor concentración de la fuerza en una de sus manos para mantenerlo sometido, mientras que con la otra sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y desenfundando su filo le acarició la mejilla a Thomas— Éste fue un regalo del abuelo Ferdinand, todos sus nietos tenemos una. Es algo especial y quería enseñártela en la mañana, pero ya no me fue posible. Ahora —y la puso sobre las manos de Thomas, obligándolo a empuñarla— apriétala fuerte y clávala directo en mi pecho.

—¿Qué? —declaró Thomas confundido y asustado.

—Si ya me has sentenciado, ¿por qué no ejecutas tú mismo la sentencia? Vamos, ¡anda, clávala! Directo en el corazón. ¡Vamos Romeo, asesina a Julieta!

Thomas y Christopher forcejearon con el arma, uno decidido y el otro atemorizado. Unos segundos de lucha bastaron para herirse la palma de las manos con el filo de la hoja metálica ensartada en un trozo de madera. La sangre de los dos se mezcló, tal combinación era ardiente y bulliciosa, una singular fusión que salpicó sus ropas e incluso la arena. —Yo no soy tu Romeo —confesó Thomas con las manos ensangrentadas y unidas a las de él—, ni tú eres mi Julieta. Yo no soy tu esposa.

Y al oír estas palabras, igual a un acto de magia, Christopher perdió toda su fuerza. La navaja se resbaló de entre sus manos y cayó a un costado de ellos. El sometido pudo librarse del dominio y levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Aquél lo observó con la mirada cobalto nublada por la melancolía. —Sí tú fueras mi…

—Pero no lo soy —repitió, haciéndose lentamente hacia atrás para liberar también sus pies. Se incorporó rápido, temiendo otro arranque y una vez estando completamente de pie, remató—. Yo únicamente soy tu amigo.

Christopher bajó la mirada, ocultándola de él. Ni siquiera la elevó cuando el ruido producido por un moto quad avisó de su acercamiento. Venía conducida por Harry, quién al descubrirlos tras la riña con las ropas manchadas y las caras desencajadas, exclamó. —¡Pero qué demo…!

—Rápido Harry, busca a Leo, no debe ir muy lejos —presuroso suplicó Thomas.

—Un minuto. Me podría alguien explicar, ¿qué rayos sucedió aquí?

—Lo haré más tarde, pero busca a Leo, por favor. Date prisa. Nosotros estaremos bien —expresó refiriéndose a Christopher y a él mismo.

Sin más, Harry hizo rechinar el motor de la quad y se alejó de igual modo que como llegó. Christopher parecía una estatua, seguía en su misma postura y mutismo. Thomas se quedó absortó vislumbrando la imagen de Harry hasta perderlo en el horizonte. La noche ya había caído sobre ellos y las estrellas refulgían encima. Christopher empezó a murmurar frases incomprensibles, atrayendo de nuevo el interés de Thomas. —Esa navaja sólo me lastimó las manos, pero tú y Leo me han hecho un daño peor, me hicieron añicos el corazón. ¡Me han matado! —Se lamentó sin evitar más un amargo dolor convertido en llanto—. Supiste darme donde más me dolía, Tom. Te creía incapaz de todo esto, pero me equivoqué. Tú y Leo me han asesinado.

—No Chris —objetó Thomas con un tono en similar tristeza—. Nosotros no somos los responsables de ese crimen. Nadie más que tú, es el culpable de ese infortunio. Si tanto me amabas desde hace mucho, o esas fueron tus palabras mezquinas cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, no me explico todavía ¿por qué lo hiciste de mi conocimiento hasta haberte unido a alguien más? ¿Qué morboso anhelo te llevó a embaucarme así? Dímelo. Porque tú mismo construiste ese muro y por decisión propia, conseguiste lo que ni la desgracia, ni el rencor, la muerte, Dios mismo o Satanás en persona juntos y coludidos podrían, separarnos. No fui yo, ni Leo el que rompió tu corazón, fuiste tú quien lo quebró y cuando lo hiciste quebraste el mío también. La peor parte me tocó a mí, porque sigo estando solo. En cambio tú los tienes a ellos. Pero sigues empeñado en arrancarme cualquier esperanza de tener mi propia felicidad. ¿Qué clase de vida me aguarda a tu lado? ¿Crees que me gusta vivir así?

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No, más! ¡Por favor! —Enloquecido gimoteaba, mientras se arrastraba para aferrarse a las piernas de Thomas.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de lo infame que has sido conmigo. Embustero y cruel, cegado por tu egoísmo. No puedo, ni tengo palabra para ti que sirva de consuelo. Mereces lo que te pasa. Me hablas de alevosía y vileza, cuando tú me injuriaste primero. De mí lo entiendo porque no me conocías a fondo, aunque sigo dudando que hoy ya puedas jactarte de ello. ¿Pero a tu corazón, Chris? ¿Por qué lo traicionaste a él?  —Christopher lo estrujó contra sí, ansioso y con desesperación. Se agarró de su cuerpo para levantarse y abrazarlo completamente. Plagándolo de demostraciones desesperadas. Lo besaba una y otra vez en las mejillas, los labios, los ojos. Lo acariciaba con genuina fascinación—. Sí, abrázame, bésame o llora todo lo que quieras; también puedes provocar mis lágrimas o mis afectos, pero te advierto, más que fortuna y gloria obtendrás desdicha y pena. Porque esto se acaba aquí, en este momento.

—No me digas eso. Todavía podemos solucionarlo —imploró con angustia—. Si es por Leo, le pediré perdón ¿sí?, es más te lo pido a ti, en su nombre —y se echó al suelo de rodillas.

—Basta, no funciona así. Eso se lo tienes que decir a él, no a mí. Porque si él ha copiado tus modos e ideas, no es porque quiera ocupar tu sitio, únicamente es porque quiere ser tan valioso como tú. ¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo? ¿Acaso no imitas y copias los modales del hombre familiar, fanático del fútbol, que va a un banco a trabajar y se llama Harry? Tú también vives comparándote con tu hermano mayor. Sin embargo, ya te he perdonado, como me he perdonado a mí mismo por toda esta malsana relación que iniciamos sin darnos cuenta de lo que realmente implicaba. Pero lo que le hiciste a Leo, no puedo dejarlo pasar tan fácil; porque sólo buscabas un pretexto para lastimar, para causar dolor y no fue justo que se lo provocaras a él. Antes, me hubieras cortado con la navaja hasta cansarte. No había necesidad de generar más daño.

—Lo siento. Pero no podía vivir sin mi corazón —declaró volviéndose a poner de pie, frente a Thomas—, no podía vivir sin mi alma. No podía permitir que me la arrebataran. Dime una cosa Tom, si yo me atreviera, ¿tú te arriesgarías?

—Creo que deberías irte a casa, Chris.

—¡Contéstame! ¿Te arriesgarías?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó retomando su tartamudeo producto del llanto que se aproximaba de vuelta.

—Porque el rey ha perdido su corona.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Se acabó —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¡No, espera! Hagamos un nuevo juramento, dame algo de tiempo para ordenarme. Te prometo qué…

—No, no, no, no más —repitió terminante Thomas—, eso ya no sirve, no funciona entre nosotros. Esto ya no es sano para ninguno, no dejamos de causarnos daño, nos lastimamos más de lo que nos amamos. Y si te queda cordura en la cabeza, sabes que tengo razón y debemos terminar. A partir de este instante, el trabajo será el único lazo que nos una, y cuando esta relación finalice, evitaremos reanudarla otra vez.

Christopher se encendió como si tuviera pólvora en las venas en lugar de sangre. Sus ojos se tornaron intensos como el cobalto, tanto que parecían lanzar chispas. La súplica se convirtió en arrogancia y el discurso se adosó con el despecho.

—Todo esto es porque nunca te traje a casa, ¿verdad? Porque no te presenté a mis padres ni a mi familia. Porque no le grité a todo el mundo, como lo hago ahora, que me enamoré de ti, ¡de un hombre! —Y comenzó a reír como lunático, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sin mover el cuerpo—. Razón tiene mi mujer al decirme que ¡soy un maricón! Sí, un gay, un homosexual. En eso me convertí por ti, ¡yo me volví así por tu culpa! Escuchen todos, ¿dónde están los reporteros y los paparazzi? Pongan toda atención a lo que voy a decir: ¡Chris Hentzwood es gay! Oyeron bien, ¡es un gran marica!

—¿Te das cuenta lo estúpido e idiota que te escuchas diciendo toda esa basura?

—Es la verdad —reafirmó altanero—, el hombre más atractivo sobre la tierra es un maldito marica. Y dormir conmigo te convierte a ti también en un maldito marica.

—Así que, ¿a eso se reduce todo? —Contradijo Thomas encogiéndose de hombros. Christopher sonreía sin esconder su desparpajo—. Qué lástima me das. No eres más que un tipo patético cubierto de oropel.

—Ya que estamos siendo tan sinceros, te diré algo más. Contestaré la gran pregunta de la noche. ¿Por qué me case? —Murmuró para acrecentar, más que su sinceridad, el cinismo y exasperar la relativa neutralidad de Thomas—. Diré que no eras exactamente lo que todos esperaban que trajera a casa, a conocer a mis padres. No eras una chica a la que pudiera proponerle matrimonio con una sortija y todas esas cosas, no eras lo indicado para construir una familia y comprar una casa. Elkie lo era, por eso la escogí a ella, por encima de ti.

—¿Esa es tu verdad?

—¿Querías la respuesta, no? Ahí la tienes —profirió rebosante de insolencia.

—Qué iluso fui al creer en ti. Firmar ese estúpido contrato fue un error, así como el haberme enamorado de un idiota como tú.

—Como si hubieras tenido mejores opciones.

—¡Vete al mismísimo infierno, pedazo de mierda!

Y apenas hubo dado la vuelta Thomas y dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando se detuvo de pronto; no supo cómo ocultar la sorpresa en su faz. Sus ojos se dilataron igual que los de Christopher, quien había pasado de la risa descarada al mutismo de la seriedad. Los dos se miraron una y otra vez, antes de generar una explicación acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que concordara con sus versiones y pensamientos. Ninguno fue tan valiente para iniciar el diálogo, únicamente observaron nerviosos y perplejos la figura de Elkie, que había pasado desapercibida todo este tiempo.

 

[1] _Tango_ (primera versión de _Fernando_ ). Autor: B. Andersson & B. Ulvaeus, interpretada por Anni-Frid Lyngstad. _¿Por qué estás tan afligido, Fernando? ¿Por qué tu guitarra suena tan triste, qué sucede? ¿Es por el amor Fernando?_

[2] _Larga, larga vida al amor, por el amor, ¡Fernando!_

[3] _Dance Your Pain Away (7th Heaven Mirrorball Club Mix)_. Autor: Jörgen Elofsson, interpretada por Agnetha Fältskog.


	17. The King Has Lost His Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Disaster and disgrace, the king has lost his crown. Suddenly, he’s clumsy like a clown, the world is upside down, the king has lost his crown... ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 17. The King Has Lost His Crown**

A pesar de su orgullo lastimado, Elkie intentaba no escuchar el clamor de tal herida, porque realmente creía y quería encontrarle una cura. Pero conforme los días pasaban, no pudo evitar que aquella voz la acosara cada vez más impetuosa. Los defectos de Christopher jamás habían sido tan molestos y ruines, cualquier falla daba pretexto a una rencilla acalorada, y cuando el reclamo estaba por sacar a relucir el adulterio, se frenaba de inmediato para no acrecentar más la tendencia explosiva que aquejaba sus emociones. Sumado al hecho, él comenzaba a faltar a sus deberes de esposo, llevaban ya varios meses tratando de animar la pasión sin resultado. Después de mucho intento, él acababa rindiéndose, temiendo la intimidad del lecho, a la cual accedía si su mujer la solicitaba; si no sucedía tal requerimiento, permanecía a su lado, frío y automatizado. Ella, frustrada y ofendida, lo observaba con una rabia reprimida que con cada instante, se volvía mayor; pues tenía su cuerpo, su presencia, más no su espíritu y su mente; quizás sabía que estaban lejos, allá, con el otro. Elkie no entendía la disfunción de su pareja frente a su voluptuosa y femenina figura, cualquier varón reaccionaria por deseo natural, pero él no, sólo se daba por vencido fácilmente; cierto era lo contrario, él si se esforzaba cumpliendo con cada una de sus ocupaciones, sin embargo, un recuerdo fantasmal parecía haber tomado el control de su voluntad y actos, incluido su libido. Pese a que seguía ofendido y contrariado por la relación sostenida entre aquél y su hermano menor, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, Thomas estaba más enraizado a sus pensamientos que antes.

Una parte de él comprendía la naturalidad del suceso, Leo y Thomas estaban libres de compromisos, la desolación de sus corazones los había persuadido a buscar la compañía mutua. Pero, la otra parte de él, lo culpaba y maldecía, lo azuzaba hablándole de traición y deslealtad; e igual a la voz que atormentaba a su esposa, Christopher optó por prestar mayor atención a ésta, y tal elección lo mantenía en un estado constante de tribulación. Él y Thomas no habían pasado un periodo tan largo sin tener contacto o noticias uno del otro, aunque tal hecho pareciera imposible, ocurrió. La experiencia decía que luego de una temporada de ausentismo, venía un reencuentro conciliatorio, empero tal suceso había sido violento e irrespetuoso. Christopher no dejaba de cuestionarse a cada momento, si sería capaz de terminar las filmaciones de _LORD Renaissance_ , ni siquiera pensaba en _Chaos War_ y _Cosmos War_ , las siguientes secuelas de _The Servants_ , donde también trabajarían juntos.

En un principio no quiso conocer los detalles de la relación, lo único claro en su mente, eran los inusitados celos que lo poseían, conforme fue averiguando sobre el trato íntimo entre ambos, cada descubrimiento lo enloquecía más. Leo había entablado una buena relación con la familia Willdeston, Marianne lo consideraba un amigo, e inclusive la inmutable Elinor le tenía cierto aprecio, y hasta la señora Willdeston lo estimaba. Ni hablar de los amigos de Thomas, también los tenía ganados, había unos que él ni siquiera conocía de nombre; otros que si, como Ben que lo había invitado a su boda, había tanta afinidad que el primero le había solicitado a Leo interpretar algunas de sus canciones durante la recepción. Todas estas particularidades llegaron a sus oídos de distintas maneras, inconscientemente por boca de sus padres, otras indirectamente por Harry, quien sólo pretendía razonar con su hermano mediano, pero el efecto siempre era el opuesto. Sin embargo, Christopher no había realizado comentario de ninguna índole respecto al romance de su hermano con su amigo, pues él y su esposa eran los únicos en no aprobarlo; los señores Hentzwood estaban encantados con Thomas, quienes le dieron de inmediato el trato de hijo putativo, sin estar enterados de las verdaderas intenciones del benjamín al llevarlo a casa.

Harry conocía la verdad de Thomas y la de Leo, los dos le habían relatado sus versiones de aquel día en la playa, pero Christopher se rehusaba a cooperar. Al estar enterado, Harry había ayudado a mantener la tranquilidad tras la fuerte discusión, no sólo encontró a Leo y lo convenció de volver, también los escabulló dentro de la casa para que se cambiaran las ropas ensangrentadas. Thomas no había dejado de disculparse, la culpa le apesadumbraba la mirada y la vergüenza el rostro. —Tengo que irme de aquí, no puedo seguir mancillando esta casa con mi presencia —declaró Thomas con las manos cubriéndole la cara—, el desastre y la desgracia… Ella lo sabe, estoy seguro, si lo dudaba, ya lo comprobó —decía con las manos ahora sobre su cabello. El mayor lo observó confundido—. ¡Lo sabe, Harry! ¡Nos escuchó discutir!, debió oír las confesiones que él me hizo.

—¿Qué confesiones le hiciste a Tom el día de la playa? —Interrogó Harry a Christopher, quien había aparecido en la puerta de su casa una noche, y desde entonces había permanecido callado y absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo que más alarmaba al primero, era su actitud sosegada, pues aquél tendía a convertirse en un ciclón emocional. Además, él no debería estar ahí, se aproximaba la fecha de su sexto aniversario de bodas y todavía tenía que atender detalles sobre la celebración, era parte del acuerdo con Elkie, encargarse ambos de la fiesta. Empero Harry, a quien pocas veces la intriga dominaba, retomó su pregunta. —¿Qué confesiones le hiciste a Tom el día de la playa? —y el otro no contestó, siguió en su enajenamiento— ¿Qué tanto se dijeron? Porque debió ser tan agresivo, que acabaron por separarse. Ni a su fiesta de cumpleaños fuiste invitado, ¿qué pasó? ¿En qué lo ofendiste?

—¿Ahora resulta que él es el ofendido? —Expresó rompiendo su silencio y reprimiendo una furia que emergía con la más leve provocación—. No tiene importancia, no fui requerido, es todo.

—Lo sé, tal no invitación no te importó, porque de cualquier manera, te presentaste en la reunión; para colmo, sin obsequio y ligeramente ebrio —Christopher se abstuvo de rebatir, quizás porque no halló las palabras para hacerlo—. Pobre Liam, le hiciste pasar una noche terrible buscándote, espero que le hayas pedido una disculpa por ello. Pensándolo bien, nos debes una a todos; gracias a ti Elinor Willdeston nos considera unos descorteces y groseros. Si sabías lo de la fiesta, fue únicamente resultado de tu alevoso interrogatorio sobre mi esposa incauta; nunca imaginé que te aparecieras para seguir jugando al amante injuriado.

—No era la intención, créeme; pero cuando los vi juntos, mi pensamiento se nubló y ¡maldición!, perdí los estribos, nunca pensé que seguirían adelante después de todo lo ocurrido.

—No estaban juntos; bueno sí, pero no como tú lo imaginaste. Era la primera vez que hablaban formalmente después de la pelea. Tom insistió mucho para que Leo se presentara, incluso recurrió a sus hermanas. ¡Oye, eso me suena familiar! —expuso Harry con leve ironía—. Escucha, grábate esto en la cabeza, nuestro hermano no tiene más interés en Tom que el amistoso, aunque parece que Tom si tiene uno muy peculiar en él, pero no tendría mayor relevancia si Leo ha decidido no secundarlo.

—Ya lo sabía —musitó con vanagloria—, no era más que una moda pasajera, un capricho, una simple atracción que a ligera revuelta se evapora. _Amor no es amor que cambia cuando cambio encuentra_.

—No seas tan vil cuando hables sobre los sentimientos ajenos. Tampoco puedes llamarlo una simple atracción, porque ellos sinceramente estaban conociéndose —rebatió Harry conservando su resquicio de paciencia, pues aquella actitud lo enfadó—. Se había terminado lo tuyo con él, no es una traición; sabías que Leo se sentía atraído a él desde hace mucho, si Tom no le había dado una oportunidad seria, supongo fue por ti. Pero ¿cuál es el perjuicio? Y no digas que fue hacia la hermandad, porque yo no siento la ofensa. Al contrario, si ambos podían hallar consuelo y cariño juntos, me hubiese dado mucho gusto. Pero la nobleza de Leo es de admirarse, es una demostración afectiva que espero consideres.

—No me extraña que tú también pienses que soy el malo de la historia y que merezco lo que me está sucediendo.

—Yo no pienso eso, ¿por qué siempre crees que te juzgo? Sólo sé que tus decisiones te han llevado hasta este punto; si son buenas o malas, eso lo sabrás tú, pues eres tú quien vive esa vida. Así que, dime ¿qué le dijiste a Tom?

Harry cruzó los brazos aguardando la respuesta a su pregunta, pero los ojos de Christopher se humedecieron, y unas lágrimas resbalaron tímidas por sus mejillas. Él no sabía cómo explicar el inesperado y torcido cambio en su relación con Thomas. Éste había estado evitándolo, desde los inicios de la lectura del guión de la nueva película de _LORD_ ; habían grabado juntos apenas un par de escenas, se atenían a recrear sus diálogos y a dar una realista actuación, sin embargo, la ficción se volvía verdad; en el ambiente predominaba una enrarecida incomodidad, la cual se atribuía al enfrentamiento entre Lord Daniel y el conde Lucio. Christopher utilizaba a su personaje para hacer comentarios con doble intencionalidad y testerear la inacción de Thomas, pero aquél también recurría a la indiferencia del suyo, y otro era el que terminaba iracundo. Y como no valerse de sus álter egos cinematográficos, si ellos pasaban por una situación idéntica; Lucio había engañado a Daniel haciéndose pasar por muerto y pretendiendo ser el rey Olson cuando le dio su aprobación para perseguir a lady Janeth en el futuro.

Ese día filmaban una de las escenas de apertura, Thomas sería el primero en trabajar con la nueva integrante del elenco principal, Rebecca Madison como Morgana le Fay, quien tendría un papel relevante en la secuela, e incluso en las dos restantes de _The Servants_. La actriz de bella mirada apareció en el set ya caracterizada, mientras que a Thomas le retocaban el maquillaje y algunos detalles de su vestuario. Christopher no encontró actividad más entretenida que observar las grabaciones desde uno de los monitores. Conocía el deseo de su compañero por deshacerse del encasillamiento otorgado por esta actuación, aun así la interpretación era estupenda, nadie imaginaría su hastío por volver con el mismo personaje, pero Christopher estaba contento con su regreso; en la película anterior, había sentido una inmensa nostalgia al verse caracterizado y no hallarlo a él, porque siempre que portaba el ostentoso traje de Lord Daniel, sabía que en cualquier instante, Thomas aparecería con una sonrisa resplandeciendo en su rostro, llevando su atuendo de conde, y le daría una palmada en la espalda para animarlo a dar lo mejor de sí. Quizás por eso, no podía evitar mirarlo con cierto embelesamiento, pues en ocasiones le era muy difícil separarlo de su imagen ficticia; más ahora que estaban tan distanciados y no encontraba pretexto para mantenerse a su lado; a diferencia de los personajes que si tenían uno, el destino y la mercadotecnia.

Christopher frunció el ceño y se sobó las palmas de las manos entre sí, pues de repente una idea acaparó su pensamiento y no dudó en realizarla. Abandonó el set apresurado, dirigiéndose hacia el tráiler que fue destinado como camerino y sitio de reposo de Thomas, ahí lo esperaría para solucionar sus problemas. Estaba dispuesto a ceder, aún más cuando cruzó la puerta y el aroma de aquél le acarició la nariz, provenía de la ropa acomodada sobre el sillón que todavía guardaba resquicios del calor de su cuerpo; las sensaciones lo tenían embriagado y añoró tanto darle un abrazo largo y asfixiante, de esos que a Thomas tanto placían. En los gabinetes que formaban parte de la pequeña cocineta, encontró todo lo necesario para preparar una infusión, sabía que la de frutos rojos era su favorita y con ésta aguardó su retorno.

Después de unas horas, Thomas entró, y aunque la sorpresa en un inicio invadió su faz, la indiferencia prevaleció al final. Un raudo saludo pero cortés, no soslayó la incómoda pregunta “¿qué estás haciendo aquí?”. Christopher contestó nervioso, tratando de conservar la paciencia, mirándolo con dulzura pretendía perforar su gélida actitud. —¿Acaso no se puede hacer una visita espontanea a los camaradas? —expresó con leve coqueteo y acomodándose en el sillón—, es la forma en que lo hacen los viejos amigos.

—Tú y yo, ya no somos amigos —presto respondió Thomas, quitándose la capa que era parte de su atuendo fílmico, al tiempo que intentaba adivinar las intenciones del inesperado invitado. Christopher ignoró la respuesta, de antemano sabía que esta vez, limar las asperezas, no sería fácil. —Tal vez no amigos, pero somos compañeros de trabajo, y no tendría nada de particular que estos compartieran, de algunos momentos mientras disfrutan de una taza de té —declaró invitándolo a sentarse a su lado—. Es frutos rojos, tu preferido.

Thomas suspiró resignado, aceptó sentarse pero en el extremo opuesto del sillón, y recibió la taza de manos de Christopher. La desconfianza del primero, hizo al segundo mencionar que no poseía narcótico alguno, sólo dos terrones de azúcar. —¿Qué tal? —preguntó.

—Bien —y dio un trago mayor para terminar, no únicamente la bebida, también con la visita.

—¿Cómo fue todo?

—Bien.

—¿Te gusta tu nuevo traje?

—Sí, es bonito.

—Podrías usarlo para salir y conquistar chicas un viernes por la noche.

—Seguro.

—Te iría muy bien, todos aman a Lucio.

—Desde luego.

Cada intento por iniciar una conversación era abatido por el desinterés, la mansedumbre de Christopher disminuía lentamente y al no percibir mayor disposición en el ánimo de Thomas, mutó toda su amabilidad y buen talante a la soberbia habitual. Permaneció callado, observando hasta el más mínimo detalle en el comportamiento del otro, el cual no tardó en ponerse sumo nervioso. La mirada azulina de aquél era pesada e insostenible, en demasía cínica para su limitada cortesía, entonces antes de beber el último resquicio de líquido en la taza, Thomas lo cuestionó. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Basta de juegos, Chris. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ni siquiera grabas escenas hoy. Deberías estar en casa con tu esposa y tus hijos.

—¿No puedo visitar a mis amigos?

—Tú y yo no somos amigos —rebatió dejando la taza a un lado— ya no.

—¿Sólo amantes? —ironizó extendiendo los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Thomas se puso de pie inmediatamente. —Será mejor que te vayas. Ahora no tengo tiempo para esta basura, debo volver al set, así que si me disculpas —dijo señalándole la puerta—. Que tengas un buen día.

Christopher se levantó, sin perderlo de vista, cruzó los brazos, y con un tono de voz descarado y en arrogante postura, declaró. —¡Oh! Lo lamento, no buscaba ofenderte.

—No lo has hecho, sólo vete por favor.

—¿Qué sucede, Tom? —y en sus ojos canalizó la agresividad contenida— ¿Toda esa cortesía y refinamiento inglés tuyo se va a la mierda cuando alguien dice algo que no te parece?

—No me gusta ser el payaso de nadie.

—Pero si te gusta que otros sean tus payasos, ¿verdad?

—¡Maldición! No otra vez. ¡Vete ya!

—Dime una cosa Tom, ¿quién tuvo mejor desempeño en tu “vida”, Leo o yo?

—Vete al infierno —expresó ofuscado y al no hallar daño con su enunciación, recurrió a otras más crudos—. No voy a contestar tal estupidez. Además, no te subestimes tanto, ¿por qué habría de compararte con él? Tú no eres más que un remedo de idiota que su único talento es tener una cara bonita.

Christopher gruñó, lo ciñó con fuerza del cuello para doblegarlo, Thomas metió las manos, pero la repentina falta de aire lo hizo torpe. Con brusquedad, Christopher lo empujó, con su fornida complexión, llevándolo de bruces contra la primer pared que encontró; un enrarecido y súbito placer los dominó, pues existía entre los cuerpos, un reconocimiento antiguo y empírico, superior al razonamiento que no podía ignorar  la cercanía, el contacto del uno con el otro; sus almas depositadas en esas carcasas corpóreas, y tan reactivas como el oxígeno de la atmósfera a la simple interacción, añoraban convertirse una vez más en un ígneo compuesto. Detrás de sí, Thomas percibió la poderosa mirada de Christopher, tan avasalladora que lo asustaba; poco a poco ésta se fue haciendo más y más dura, tanto que no tardó en lastimarlo y agitarle la respiración. El deseo fue recibido y decodificado. —Tal vez deba refrescarte la memoria —masculló lúbrico Christopher al oído, jaloneándole el cierre del traje para comenzar un desnudo, que desesperado fue más allá de la espalda rasgando el resto del disfraz.

Thomas pudo zafarse del sometimiento cuando Christopher se desabrochó el pantalón para liberarse el ímpetu abrasador que se generaba en medio de sus piernas, pero no hizo movimiento alguno, quizás porque también lo quería; sus manos se mantuvieron sobre la pared, mientras aquél apresurado se terminaba de bajar el bóxer; Christopher palpitaba ansioso por espetarse en aquella suave y nívea carne, encaminándose con ambas manos entró, estaba tan húmedo que no hubo mayor impedimento; rápido sintió el apretón interno que se intensificó conforme se adentraba en él, entonces sujetó con vigor las caderas de aquél para acoplarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, cada una más intensa que la anterior; Thomas no demoró en proferir gemidos inducidos por el sensual vaivén, arrebatado sucumbía a la feroz pasión que ya había devorado casi por completo su cordura, aún así trataba de disimular su regocijo por la posesión.

Christopher se deshacía estrujándole los muslos, los glúteos, las inglés; restregándose con una salvaje vehemencia sobre él; intuyó por los síntomas, los espasmos en su respiración y la tensión en sus músculos, que la culminación de la unión anímica a través de lo material estaba por ocurrir; inmediatamente llevó las manos más debajo de la cintura de Thomas para auxiliarlo con la simiente salida. —Ésta es una sencilla demostración de cortesía —alardeó Christopher colapsándose, salvaje y líquido, abundante y vesánico, como el mar cuando está picado. Thomas cerró los ojos al expulsar su propio furor, los apretujó más al invadirse de culpas y recriminaciones; siguió quieto, ansiando que aquél acabara de salirse y se marchara para echarse a llorar; volvió a percibir la mirada de desprecio, plagada de las más brutales condenas y castigos; estoico aguantó el juicio intransigente de Christopher mientras éste se acomodaba la ropa, después lo oyó terminante. —Ahora podrás tomar una decisión —dijo, sin percatarse que este último ataque había destruido la poca resistencia de Thomas, y el llanto ya no pudo ser reprimido, apareció mortificante y en silencio.

Ese día, Christopher lo abandonó sin enterarse del humillante sentimiento que le dejaba. Sin embargo, pareció no bastarle pues en los días siguientes regresaría por más, ávido de mayor satisfacción, buscando hartarse hasta reventar. Thomas no se opuso a los encuentros venideros, le permitía saciarse glotonamente. Nunca supo cómo se enteraba de su agenda, pero sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus días de descanso y qué momentos pasaba en casa. Él aparecía sin aviso en la puerta dispuesto a tenerlo, a subyugarlo. Christopher lo miraba temerario, infundiéndole una extraña mezcla de miedo y deseo, tratando de adivinar qué le arrebataría esta ocasión. Thomas se mantenía estático, sosteniendo inquieto, fuera un libro o una taza de té; mientras aquél esperaba la invitación, como si fuera una criatura de la noche y respetara el mito, antes de cruzar más allá del marco de la entrada. Uno retrocedía y el otro avanzaba, hasta que un objeto o mueble les impedía continuar. Entonces, Christopher se sacaba la playera, henchía el pecho y erguía la espalda para seducirlo, retomando su aproximamiento y estando atónita la víctima, aprovechaba para atraparlo entre sus brazos; y sobre cualquier superficie, fuera el suelo, la mesa del comedor, la del centro en la sala o algún sillón, pues pocas veces llegaban hasta el dormitorio; encima de alguno de estos, recorría con frenesí aquella figura que no dilataba en despojar de sus cubiertas de tela. Así iniciaban un desnudo tacto descontrolado, caricias y arrumacos que Thomas impedía convertir en besos, pues parecía que esta demostración afectiva era la única prohibida en este retorcido juego; él siempre acababa por virar el rostro y Christopher se cansó de perseguirlo, empero conforme los días pasaron, la necesidad por uno se acrecentó; y finalmente él comenzó a preguntarse por tal negación, si Thomas cedía y lo complacía en todas las demás demandas, ¿por qué no en ésta?

Y las dudas fueron brotando una por una, más cuando escuchó un comentario de su madre, quien sostenía una plática con Elkie, en la cual decía que Leo, e incluso Harry, asistirían a una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Thomas. —¿Ya están listos para la fiesta? ¿Ya compraron un obsequio? —cuestionó la señora Hentzwood a su nuera, que pese a la confusión, se mantuvo jovial—. Harry y Sophia estaban indecisos, no sabían qué regalarle; al final le compraron un hermoso abrigo; yo lo sugerí, le será de mayor utilidad, sobre todo porque, según me comentó Leo, él está haciendo mucho teatro últimamente y le vendrá bien un abrigo que lo resguarde de los cambios de temperatura, sobre todo a la salida.

Christopher, que había ido al baño, entró de inmediato movido por la curiosidad; pero ni su esposa ni su madre siguieron con el tema. Sintió un terrible malestar, pues Thomas no le había extendido la invitación a él, tal vez estaba esperando un momento indicado; por ello optó por permanecer ratos considerables, después de los perniciosos encuentros, recostado a su lado; sin embargo, aquél no decía nada, no mostraba señales de querer hacerle tal cortesía, la duda lo corroía y los celos seguían punzándole la cabalidad, no tenía otro remedio que averiguar sus respuestas en otra parte. Quizás Harry, pero conociendo su reserva; las pocas opciones lo enfadaban. La casualidad lo hizo hallarse a Sophia, la esposa de Harry, en el centro comercial; con la mínima información obtenida de su madre, él había aprovechado para sacarle los detalles más sobresalientes. Era una pequeña reunión para celebrar el crecimiento de la compañía de Elinor y Edward, a su vez también serviría para festejar el pasado cumpleaños de Thomas y hasta el de Leo; sería el segundo sábado de marzo, en la casa de Elinor, ubicada en el centro de Delaford, a partir de las ocho de la noche.

Aún siendo consciente de los pormenores, Christopher aguardó hasta el último momento la invitación de Thomas, pero ésta no llegaba. Finalmente, en una de las tantas permanencias post-sexuales, él lo sugirió. —Deberíamos hacer algo por tu cumpleaños, tú y yo.

—Mi cumpleaños ya pasó —dijo Thomas extrañado por la repentina propuesta—. Si quieres celebrar, espera al tuyo.

—Pero quiero celebrar el tuyo —respondió irritado.

—Tendrás que esperar al próximo año —rebatió levantándose de la cama—. Tengo hambre.

—Yo también.

—Bueno, hay un poco de pollo en el refrigerador, si quieres cómetelo. Yo tomaré una ducha.

Christopher admiró la desabrigada figura de Thomas caminando hacia el baño; al salir éste, no lo encontró en la cama ni en la cocina, al parecer se había marchado. Él presentía de dónde provenían tales propuestas, quizás Christopher sospechaba de la reunión, a la que pese a todo, podría haberlo invitado; empero Thomas deseaba más que nada, solucionar los malos entendidos  con Leo y prefería prescindir del otro. Ese año, no quería celebrar su aniversario de vida, y si había cedido fue por insistencia de sus hermanas, sobre todo por Elinor y su importante acontecimiento laboral; aunado a eso, Marianne le había prometido encargarse de que Leo asistiera a la fiesta; Thomas confiaba en la amistad tan cercana entre ellos dos, por eso cuando su hermana confirmó la presencia de aquél, desechó cualquier otra invitación.

Marianne había dado un horario distinto a Leo, una hora de anticipación para que él y Thomas primero pudieran arreglar sus asuntos. Pero ésta olvidó mencionarle que éste iría acompañado, y no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro al verlo llegar con una hermosa joven, de belleza tan aturdidora que le recordó aquella sensación suscitada al contemplar a Cassandra; aunque él la había presentado como una amiga, Thomas entrevió un futuro noviazgo, más al identificar que era la compañera protagónica de aquél en esa saga de películas llamadas _Hereafter_ ; también conocía el aprecio de Leo por ella, sin embargo, apartó sus contrariadas emociones y les dio a ambos la bienvenida con una simpática sonrisa.

—Él es Tom Willdeston —dijo Leo extendiendo el brazo para señalar a Thomas.

—Genevieve Lawton —respondió ella ofreciéndole la mano— pero puedes decirme Gen como todos los demás.

—Ehehehe, un gusto Gen. Siéntanse como en su casa, bueno, al menos eso hago yo —rio para disfrazar los nervios.

—He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, de los medios, pero sobre todo de una fuente confiable, o eso creo yo —y señaló a Leo con la mirada—, de cualquier manera, te considero una persona admirable.

—Gracias —respondió ruborizado Thomas.

—Y sé que habrás oído esto millones de veces, pero eres el mejor Lucio que pueda existir. Admito que soy fanática de _LORD_ , leo los cómics desde niña y ahora verte dándole vida a uno de mis personajes favoritos de esa forma tan magistral, no puedo guardarme los elogios. Adoro tu interpretación, esa interacción con Daniel, parece tan auténtica, y según me dijo Leo, esa química con Chris Hentzwood es real. Debo disculparme por parecer una “freaky”, pero es como estar frente a un sueño hecho verdad. Ahora entiendo a los fanáticos de _Hereafter_ cuando me ven por la calle y no saben ni qué decirme.

—¡Oh, cariño! Dame un abrazo —declaró Thomas sintiéndose sumo halagado. Genevieve correspondió y tras repetirle su admiración, se soltaron.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Abracé a Tom Willdeston! Necesito un trago para digerir la emoción, ¿dónde podría conseguir uno?

—Mi hermana Marianne es la encargada de todo este alboroto, ella podrá conseguirte uno.

—Muy bien, ya vuelvo —declaró Genevieve y siguió a Marianne, dejando a Thomas y Leo solos.

Sin embargo, la interacción entre los dos era escueta, o eso observó Elinor a distancia, quien pocas veces intercedía en semejantes asuntos; entonces decidió acercarse para saludar al invitado. —Hola Leo, me alegro que hayas venido, es un gusto tenerte por aquí. ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? ¿Ven ese pasillo? Si lo siguen, a su derecha habrá una puerta de madera, esa habitación la utilizo como oficina, ahí hay unos arcones, cerca de un escritorio, que Edward y yo regalaremos a todos nuestros invitados, ¿serían tan amables de traerme algunos? Por favor.

Thomas sonrió al corroborar la complicidad de su hermana mayor, la cual regresó a su lugar sin ocultar la satisfacción producida por su intromisión casamentera; y los otros dos acataron su petición. Leo entró primero y Thomas después, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. —Creo que son esas cajas, las de la esquina, de las que hablaba Elinor —expresó el menor de los Hentzwood yendo hacia el sitio indicado.

—Leo… —musitó Thomas indeciso y con un resquicio de temor—, tengo que hablar contigo. No es el mejor momento, lo sé, pero has estado evitándome y necesito que me escuches…

Éste se detuvo y giró su cuerpo para mirarlo de frente. —Está bien, Tom —comentó con ligera suavidad en su voz—. Yo también quería hablar contigo, pero necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza, discúlpame por evadirte. Deberías empezar tú, pues te veo y te escucho demasiado ansioso.

—Lo estoy —confesó atribulado y jugando con sus manos a causa de los nervios—. Y soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón, sé que no fui honesto, no completamente como debí serlo desde el principio, debí contarte sobre Chris y sobre mí…

—Debiste, pero lo entiendo; sólo dime una cosa, ¿te avergüenza sentir lo que sientes por Chris?

Thomas guardó silencio, bajo la vista y respondió. —No lo voy a negar —dijo alzando la mirada y avanzando hacia él.

—¿Por qué no está libre de compromiso, o por qué es un hombre?

—Jamás me ha importado el género. Sin embargo, lo primero siempre me ha lacerado la consciencia.

—Supuse que sería por eso —y dio unos pasos para alejarse de Thomas. Se acercó a la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio y miró por entre las persianas, apartándolas con sus dedos, luego prosiguió—. Sabes que todo esto cambia las cosas entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Sé que te lastimé al callarme la verdad, y lo lamento, debes creerme. No era mi intención provocarte algún daño, quería decírtelo y ser honesto contigo, pero también sé que, en ciertos casos, la verdad es dolorosa; y conforme te conocía, te trataba y compartíamos esos valiosos momentos juntos, el miedo se fue apoderando de mí y después ya no me atreví a hablarte sobre Chris y yo. Leo, por favor, tienes que creerme...

—Te creo —presto respondió Leo—. El miedo nos hace vulnerables, el menor inconveniente lo transforma en el mayor de todos. Sabes, hubo una época de mi vida en la que sufría y soportaba las burlas de los otros, y yo siempre los amenazaba hablándoles de mi hermano mayor, no de Harry, pues él estaba lejos, estudiando en la universidad; yo los intimidaba con Chris, él siempre daba la cara por mí y sus palabras de aquel día me han seguido desde entonces.

—No debes hacer caso a esas palabras —interrumpió Thomas acercándose al escritorio para así estarlo más de aquél—, porque no fueron honestas. Chris las dijo ofuscado, no estaba pensando claramente, él sólo tenía las ganas de herir, porque se sentía herido, buscaba a quién cobrársela y se cobró contigo. Perdóname, porque eso también fue mi culpa.

—En eso te equivocas, el único responsable de los actos de Chris, es él mismo; pero veo que hasta en eso son inseparables, y me hacen sentir celoso, porque nunca antes logré una conexión igual con otra persona; tal vez esa sea la razón de haberte perseguido, pensaba que tenías un don para conseguir y brindar esa especialidad; y lo tienes, pues a pesar de todo, eres un ser increíble. Es comprensible porque mi hermano está loco por ti.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie; en estos días lo ha estado más que nunca. Pero ya no quiero sentirme así, desgastado y desolado, estoy harto de esa constante pesadumbre; tú me recordaste lo que era sentirse bien consigo mismo, contigo todo es distinto, me siento renovado y alegre, quizás hasta un poco enamorado.

Leo sonrió levemente, entonces rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo al estar frente a él. —¿Enamorado? —cuestionó apoyándose en la superficie plana del mueble—. Chris dijo muchas cosas en la playa, pero hay algo muy cierto en una de ellas; si hablas de él con frialdad es porque te ha lastimado tanto como lo has querido, y eso ha hecho que le relegues todos los sentimientos negativos, dejando para mí los positivos. Me ves como una segunda oportunidad, porque fui contigo lo que mi hermano no se atrevió a ser.

—No es cierto…

—Analízalo, Tom —debatió Leo acercándose—. Ni siquiera te estremeces con mi cercanía, y he sido testigo de lo que te ocurre frente a la de Chris. Incluso, estoy seguro que esos sentimientos positivos no me pertenecen, porque muy en el fondo, también los provoca él y no yo. El día del enfrentamiento, no fuiste a buscarme a mí, te quedaste con él, y no te estoy recriminando, sólo deseo aclarar todo esto; entenderás que ya no puedo cumplir mi promesa, que no puedo continuar por este camino.

—Si me quedé con él, fue para evitar que te causara otras heridas innecesarias, porque tú no las merecías; más no porque me sintiera obligado o tuviera esperanzas de una reconciliación con él; ya no me interesa lo que piense o deje de pensar de mí, he pasado mucho tiempo tomándolo en consideración y él no me la tiene a mí, así que no más; ya no estoy dispuesto a seguirme sacrificando, también tengo derecho a ser feliz, como él lo es con su familia, sin esconderse ni ocultarse; no quiero sentirme el resto de mi vida igual que un vulgar ladrón. Créeme Leo, ya le he pagado hasta la última factura.

—Tienes todo el derecho a ser feliz, de eso nadie puede privarte —declaró con ternura y sin quitarle los ojos de encima—, pero él sigue siendo mi hermano, y conociendo sus sentimientos por ti y los míos por él, no puedo hacerle esto.

—No le estás haciendo nada; es nuestra decisión continuar, no suya. Además, si existía una deuda con él, no te preocupes, ya te lo dije, me he asegurado de haberla saldado.

—No se trata de deudas, Tom. Se trata de respeto y lealtad. Chris es mi hermano y no podría hacer nada en su contra.

—Insistiré una y otra vez, no le estás haciendo ningún daño, él se hizo esto solo —y Thomas se aproximó más a él, asiéndolo de los hombros, instigando a Leo a que le hablara tan claro como lo hacían sus ojos—. Sé que hay algo más, lo entreveo en tus palabras, dímelo, nunca me has escondido nada, no comiences a hacerlo ahora, dime qué sucede; no temas que tú franqueza me lastime, ¿recuerdas qué me dijiste para que aceptara tu propuesta de conocernos más? Que no podía romper lo que ya estaba roto, pues hoy te digo lo mismo.

—No quiero verme como tú —contestó directo.

—¿Qué? —dijo sorprendido y soltándolo.

—Así es, no quiero sentirme como tú ahora. No quiero hundirme en esa eterna melancolía. No quiero construir mi felicidad sobre la de alguien más, y menos si ese alguien es mi hermano. No quiero…

—Ya es suficiente —irrumpió Thomas, percibiendo una ligera taquicardia—, me ha quedado muy claro.

—Tú lo dijiste, la verdad en ciertos casos es dolorosa; pero es mejor así, no quiero acabar odiándote o despreciándote, como ahora haces con él.

Thomas no pudo permanecer más de pie y tuvo que sentarse para procesar la confesión, Leo lo miraba con cierta compasión y el otro mantuvo los ojos agachados, quizás producto de la deshonra. Alzó la vista, únicamente para hallar en aquellas pupilas de color zafiro, todas las virtudes y principios de los cuales se había despojado para amar a Christopher, porque aunque rebozaba de amor por él, aquél no sentía la misma correspondencia afectiva; porque Thomas, tras Cassandra, había aprendido a reservar la entrega y había olvidado demostrar la esencia real de sus sentimientos. Y cuando se despojó de esa prudencia, no supo o no quiso ahondar en las consecuencias que le ocasionaría, se confió a Christopher sin mayor condición, creyendo que con su entrega induciría a éste a recuperar su libertad; y con el paso del tiempo, fue descubriendo que tal suceso, tal vez no ocurriría jamás; aunque tenía momentos de lucidez, donde los auto-reproches lo atormentaban, permanecía estoico y orgulloso de su amor, hasta que no le quedó nada, solamente la esperanza carcomida y putrefacta. Y ahora, cuando exigía ser amado y respetado, no sentía haber hecho mérito por tal honor. Miró por la ventana, las lámparas iban encendiéndose para hacer frente a la negrura de la noche y percibió un cuchicheo sutil, pero cada vez más ruidoso, en sus oídos; pues mientras esto acontecía dentro de aquella habitación, afuera en el jardín, la reunión comenzaba a animarse, la llegada de amigos cercanos y una que otra celebridad hollywoodense dotaban de un aire farandulero a la velada. Entre los congregados estaban Jude, el representante de Thomas, Ben y su esposa Mildred, así como Bob Dowsly y David Heyworth, Harry había llegado solo pues Sophia tenía un ligero resfriado que le había impedido asistir; sin embargo, Genevieve se ofreció a ser su compañera; y estos compartían la misma mesa, esperando la aparición del festejado.

—¿Dónde está Tom? —Cuestionó Bob a los demás— es una descortesía invitarme a su fiesta y no presentarse, sobre todo cuando conseguí que David me acompañara.

—¡Oye! Van a pensar que soy insufrible, que me siento inalcanzable —expresó David dando un sorbo al vaso donde disfrutaba de un whisky sour classic.

—Él y Leo están arreglando unos asuntos —aclaró Genevieve.

—¿Quién es Leo, preciosa? —Rebatió Dowsly.

—Mi hermano —presuroso contestó Harry.

—Lo siento, ¿qué no eras hermano de Chris?

—Sí, y también de Leo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Lo conoces! —Exclamó Genevieve— ¡Leo Hentzwood! Mi compañero en _Hereafter_.

—¡Claro! ¡Ya sé de quién hablas! —y en tono más bajo se dirigió a David, casi murmurándole—. Así que otro Hentzwood, con razón él no está aquí; ¿si recuerdas que te hablé de la extraña debilidad de Tom por ese apellido? —David carraspeó, luego sonrió y movió la cabeza para despistar el comentario de Bob—. Oigan hablando de los Hentzwood…

—¡Es cierto! Falta Chris —irrumpió admirada Genevieve—, ¿va a venir, no es así?

—Cariño, tú y yo estamos conectados esta noche —retomó Bob levantando su copa en honor a la expresión—. ¡Por supuesto!, él vendrá; no puede haber Tom Willdeston sin Chris número dos.

—¿Chris número dos? —cuestionó la joven.

—Sí, es una clasificación utilizada por nosotros en el ámbito de los superhéroes, pues con ese extravagante fetiche que tiene Malwer por los Chris, hay que ponerles número para hacer el inventario. Hasta ahora tenemos tres y no dudes que nos llegaran más. Por cierto, ¿invitó a Chris número uno? No es que tenga interés en ello, pero debo estar preparado.

—Pues no lo sé, pero esta fiesta es como una entrega de premios BAFTA. Veo muchas caras conocidas, ¿ese de allá no es Owen McGrey platicando con Jamie McAbbot?

—Cielo, el hombre es inglés, ¿qué esperabas? —y sintiendo el escrutinio de Ben, Bob se dirigió a él—. No me malinterpretes, yo adoró a los ingleses —confesó lanzando una mirada fugaz y pícara a David— sólo que no es peculiar encontrarme con todos ustedes aquí. —y con una sonrisa la esposa de Ben se disculpó para ir al tocador—. Ahora que tengo tu completa atención Ben, debo alabar tu interpretación detectivesca, quizás es hasta mejor que la mía y no lo digo porque vayamos a ser próximos compañeros en _Chaos War_ , sólo es un halago sincero, no tengo nada que ver con las guerras del fandom. Y bueno, finalmente, ya no me enteré del motivo de la demora de Chris número dos.

—No va a venir, su agenda se complicó —excusó Harry.

—Él no se perdería la fiesta, menos si es en honor de Tom.

—Lo sé, pero hay compromisos impostergables que…

—Siento volver a interrumpir —dijo Genevieve haciendo aspavientos con una mano—, pero si mis ojos no me engañan, ese sujeto de allá dentro, el que va cruzando la puerta, ¿no es Chris Henztwood?

La mayoría viró el rostro para corroborar su sentencia. La sorpresa en los ojos de Harry y de Genevieve era imposible de ocultar, en los de Jude y Ben relucía la confusión, pues los dos sabían de su no invitación; Bob sonrió complacido y luego rompió el momentáneo silencio para confirmar la suposición. —Así es querida, ese es Chris número dos; y por lo que puedo percibir, inició la fiesta desde muy temprano.

Christopher no venía mal vestido, al contrario, relucía en galanura; pero con el rostro y la mirada un poco desorbitada, aludían a cierto nivel de embriaguez; entonces Harry se disculpó poniéndose de pie, y apenado se percató de la desmedida alegría de su hermano mediano y los nervios lo invadieron; rápido camino para interceptarlo, sin embargo, no fue el único con la intención de detenerlo; Elinor, tomada del brazo de Edward y Marianne del de Brandon, le cerraron cortésmente el paso.

—¡Hermano! —Exclamó Christopher al tener cerca a Harry, embistiéndolo con sus brazos; si aquél hubo correspondido fue intimidado por la corpulencia del primero.

—Creí que tenías asuntos pendientes y que saldrías con Liam para solucionarlos —sentenció fingiendo alegría, y después lo interrogó susurrante al oído—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No podía perderme la fiesta, aunque la invitación debió extraviarse en el correo.

—O quizás nunca se expidió —aclaró Elinor dejando el brazo de Edward y dando unos pasos al frente para encarar su cinismo. Marianne imitó el gesto de su hermana mayor.

—¡Mis queridas hermanas políticas! —y las abrazó, pese al desagrado manifiesto de éstas, tal vez envalentonado por los niveles etílicos en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo nos llamó? —cuestionó Marianne a Elinor.

—Chris, es evidente que ese exacerbado júbilo se debe a la gran cantidad de alcohol que bebiste antes de venir aquí —expresó la mayor.

—Se me pasó la mano con el perfume.

—Seguramente, sumado a tu falta de juicio, la cual en tus cinco sentidos ya es habitual; pero, por favor, te suplico que no pretendas hacer un espectáculo de mal gusto aquí. A ninguno nos conviene el escándalo en estos momentos —profirió y sintiendo el movimiento de asentimiento en su cuello, Elinor prosiguió—. Es una situación, un tanto bochornosa, que me abraces de este modo teniendo a mi prometido a unos cuantos pasos.

—Lo lamento —dijo con torpeza liberándolas de su eufórica demostración y dirigiéndose a Edward—. ¿Así que tú también caíste con un Willdeston?

—Eso parece. Soy Edward Farrar —mencionó con una leve sonrisa y dándole la mano.

—Encantado, Chris Hentzwood —y lo sacudió del brazo fuertemente— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó al otro hombre cerca de Marianne.

—Christopher Brandon —declaró ofreciéndole también la cortesía del saludo.

—¡Coronel! El más honorable —añadió Marianne con una alegre mueca en señal de proclamado orgullo—, tanto que le he concedido mi mano.

—¡Vaya! Es un gusto, esta familia es especial ¿cierto?, ¿puedo llamarte Chris o prefieres la formalidad?

—Prefiero Brandon, si no te importa.

—¡Desde luego que no! Brandon, además con Bob Dowsly tan cerca, no queremos que te abrume con su ridícula clasificación, porque acabaría por convertirte en “Chris número cinco doce”, en realidad no sé cuántos lleva…

—Deberías ir a tomar una taza de café muy concentrado para que tu escaso raciocinio regrese. Si es que regresa —ordenó Elinor.

—¿No es toda una hermosura? Eres afortunado Edward. En su papel de hermana mayor nos cuida a todos, siempre preocupada por los demás.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero no puedo si siempre estás en tu papel de payaso, actuando como un idiota ­—enfatizó ésta sin elevar su voz.

—Lo lamento mucho —confesó Harry asiendo a Christopher del brazo—. Nos marcharemos en seguida; de verdad, yo me siento profundamente apenado por todo esto y me disculpo por los dos.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Vete tú! —rebatió Christopher zafándose de su agarre—. De cualquier manera, no llegamos juntos. Yo no me voy a ir sin antes ver a Tom, quiero verlo, ¿en dónde está? ¡Tom! ¡Dónde estás, Tom!

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Podrías callarte? —replicó molesta Elinor—. Harry, por favor, te pido que calmes a tu impertinente hermano. Marianne querida, acompáñalos a la cocina para que beba algo que le baje esa borrachera, porque yo ya he perdido la paciencia con él.

—Espero que no a todos los ingleses les dure tan poco la cortesía —dijo Christopher remarcando su socarronería.

—Chris, estás cruzando la línea de la mala educación, ¿dónde dejaste la prudencia? Nos estás poniendo en ridículo —masculló Harry.

—Bien, quiero disculparme con mis hermanas políticas. Es la emoción por el festejo, me domina y pierdo la noción de mis acciones. Está bien —repitió una y otra vez, y juró con la mano sobre el corazón—. Prometo comportarme y beberme lo que ustedes quieran, pero antes deseo saludar a mis amigos de aquella mesa —y al percibir la inquietud en las caras de sus anfitriones, declaró. —No se preocupen, sólo trato de ser cortés, muchos ya están al tanto de mi llegada, y si desapareciera sin saludar, entonces sí tendríamos habladurías y chismes innecesarios. Así que si me disculpan…

Christopher se arregló el saco y caminó con propiedad por la estancia hasta salir al jardín donde la mayoría de los invitados se congregaban. Harry le seguía el paso a una distancia moderada, nada que alertara a los demás de la atropellada situación. En su andar se sintió desubicado, y no por el alcohol o por saberse no grato, sino porque la gran mayoría de aquellos rostros le resultaron desconocidos; aunque algunos los reconoció de inmediato por tener el mismo oficio de actor, nunca había tratado con ellos. Sin embargo, saludó a un par con la mano, y un tanto intimidado, acabó por repartir sus cortesías con una sencilla sonrisa. Entendió la advertencia de Elinor con respecto a los escándalos, ya que se refería a sí misma cuando habló de la afectación, y no a él o a Thomas; pues ella, también era una destacada figura en su mundo, el ámbito empresarial. Harry lo asió por los hombros al examinar su contrariada faz, y él se sintió confortado; respiró aliviado cuando su hermano le señaló la mesa donde estaba sentado; esas caras le eran familiares y nunca imaginó el entusiasmo que le provocaría encontrarse con Bob Dowsly.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí! ¡El mismísimo Chris número dos!

—¿Qué hay, Bob? Tú siempre tan efusivo —respondió quedándose de pie frente a la mesa.

—Y tú siempre demorándote. Decían que no llegarías, pero evidentemente no te conocen como yo; supuse que tarde o temprano, aparecerías y ¡ _voilà_! Aquí estás, bienvenido. Siéntate, no te vamos a comer, yo no, al menos.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo asuntos pendientes, sólo vine a decir hola.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera —sentenció Bob jalando la silla vacía entre él y Ben, en la que estaba la esposa de éste último antes de levantarse al sanitario—. Bebe una copa con nosotros, una más no hará gran diferencia con las que traes encima. ¿Creo que ya conoces a casi todos. Menos a él —dijo sirviéndole un whisky doble y señalándole con la vista a David—. Además de un increíble compañero y amigo, es un reconocido y talentoso actor inglés, David Heyworth.

David expresó un saludo verbal, al cual Christopher correspondió de igual forma. Bob le entregó el vaso al nervioso recién llegado, que de pronto sintió la curiosa mirada de la única dama presente en la mesa. —Lo siento, ¿te conozco? —cuestionó a ésta.

—No, yo lo lamento, no quería incomodarte, soy Genevieve Lawton.

—Sí sé quién eres, pero por tu forma de mirarme pareciera que nos conocíamos de otra parte.

—¡Oh! Discúlpame de nuevo, lo que sucede es que he escuchado mucho de ti, aparte es tan emocionante estar rodeada de tantos… ¡Superhéroes!

—Chris número dos, no seas tan rudo con la fémina —irrumpió Bob Dowsly—. Pensé que ya la conocías, por lo que nos ha comentado durante la velada, es una amiga muy cercana de tu hermano Leo.

—Así es, por Leo es que siento conocerte. De nuevo, discúlpame si te hice sentir incómodo.

—No te preocupes —profirió confundido. El descontento empezó a regurgitarle en el estómago, no quiso preguntar lo obvio, su mente le advertía; sin embargo, lo hizo—. ¿Está Leo aquí?

—Sí, adentro, hablando con Tom.

—Y espero que en algún momento terminen de hacerlo —declaró Dowsly recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla—, llevan ya un buen rato. No he visto a Tom desde que llegué, dime Chris número dos, ¿qué extraño efecto tiene tu familia en él?

Christopher se mantuvo callado y bebió de golpe el trago, sin darle oportunidad al pensamiento de ofuscarse. Harry y Ben, quienes estaban enterados del motivo de la dilatada conversación, lanzaron una fugaz pero fulminante mirada hacia Bob Dowsly por su enunciación. Minutos antes de que sucediera esta revelación, adentro, entre las paredes de la habitación, Leo observaba a un Thomas ausente de espíritu; pasó un rato más examinándolo y luego decidió acercársele; de pie, frente a él, le extendió la mano para convidarlo a volver, aquél alzó la mirada acongojada y la sonrisa misericordiosa de Leo le dio sosiego; era una muestra de apoyo, y a su vez una enorme lección, pues después de todo lo sucedido, ese joven, con menos edad que él, manifestaba una sensatez y madurez superior. —Lucha por ser feliz, Tom. Todos, sin excepción, lo merecen. Todos nos equivocamos, pero acaso ¿no existen otras oportunidades para enmendarse? Basta de la conmiseración, que esto no te detenga de ir por la plenitud; por las razones que ya te expuse, no puedo hacerlo contigo, pero si puedo ayudarte —y respaldó sus palabras manteniendo su mano extendida—. Sinceramente te ofrezco mi amistad.

Thomas, conmovido por la nobleza de su corazón, pronunció. —Realmente no quiero perderte —y tomó su mano estrechándola con honestidad—. Acepto, si es la única forma que tengo para tenerte en mi vida.

Leo lo jaló con leve fuerza para incitarlo a un abrazo de camaradas, Thomas se levantó de la silla y lo ciñó con verdadera potencia; dichoso por haberlo recuperado, derramó unas lágrimas, ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla y con estas acciones sellaron el nuevo rumbo de su relación. —Creo que se nos fue el tiempo aquí y la fiesta ya comenzó —comentó Leo al finalizar el abrazo—. Gen creerá que la abandoné.

—Es cierto, parecemos descorteces. Será mejor volver de inmediato. Oye, por cierto, Gen me parece una extraordinaria chica, buena elección.

—¡Oh, no! Te equivocas, únicamente es mi amiga, somos buenos amigos y le tengo un gran cariño. Por ahora, es mejor que pase un tiempo a solas, sin relaciones amorosas, me vendrá bien el cambio.

—Sin duda —y sonriendo caminó hasta la puerta.

—Una última cosa Tom —expresó Leo—, ¿invitaste a Chris?

—No —contestó con la mano en la manija—, no lo creí prudente después de todo lo sucedido.

—Ok, lo entiendo.

—Además, en estos días ha estado muy raro, de un ánimo cambiante y no quise arriesgarme; si sólo busca hacer daño, no lo quería por aquí. Menos contigo cerca, me interesaba aclarar las cosas entre nosotros dos, con él no tengo nada más que discutir. Y ya no deseo interponerme en su matrimonio, siento una gran vergüenza cuando pienso en Elkie, sobre todo ahora, pues estoy convencido que atestiguó parte de la pelea entre tú hermano y yo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, Harry no fue el único que nos encontró en la playa, ella también nos halló; aunque no nos hizo comentario alguno, nos escuchó. Chris estaba fuera de sí, gritando que era gay y que se había casado por un temor de aceptación social; luego nos dimos cuenta de que Elkie estaba ahí, observándonos y el resto no fue difícil concluirlo; si recuerdas su actitud de ese día, comprendes su agresividad y su constante defensiva. No la culpo por odiarme, compartimos el desprecio por mí mismo; pero como haya sido, aquello fue demasiado incómodo, con tus padres ahí, tu otros familiares; ¡Dios! nunca debí aparecerme por allá.

—Bueno, si ella lo sabe, y ha decidido callarse, es su problema —opinó enseguida, sin hacer un juicio valorativo—. No puedes echarte todas las culpas de esto, porque fueron de dos personas. Si como me has recalcado varias veces, ya has puesto fin a esa relación, es tiempo de continuar, no te detengas por él, ni por nadie. Ya te lo dije, mereces ser feliz, y si mi hermano, pese a que te adore, no es capaz de darte otro lugar en su vida, sal y encuentra a quien si lo sea. Los problemas con su esposa, déjaselos a él, que por algo es su esposa.

—Gracias —musitó Thomas con el espíritu mitigado e intentando sonreír—. Espero ya no causarte más conflictos con Chris por todo esto.

—No te preocupes. No es, ni será la última pelea que tenga con mi hermano; y te repito, Chris es el único responsable de sus actos, en ocasiones es muy cabeza dura.

—Lo sé, ya he tenido el placer de presenciar algunos de sus arranques. En fin, ¿nos vamos?

—Después de ti —dijo señalándole la salida.

—Harry ya debe haber llegado.

—¿Invitaste a Harry? —preguntó admirado.

—Sí, tu hermano mayor es muy agradable, un buen conversador; ¿por qué no habría de invitarlo?, en pocas palabras, es adorable.

—No se lo digas a Chris.

—Descuida —rio— no lo haré. Además fue idea de Elinor, encuentra mucha compatibilidad con él, pero no le digas que te dije.

Y ambos salieron riendo de la habitación para unirse a la celebración. El pasillo los condujo a la estancia y desde ahí admiraron a unas cuantas parejas bailando, entre ellas, se distinguía a las hermanas de Thomas con sus respectivos compañeros; todas se movían al ritmo de un orquestal bolero. La llegada de ambos fue bien recibida por los demás asistentes, Leo conocía a varios de los congregados que no tardaron en demostrarle sus atenciones, la íntima interacción de éste con ellos, de inmediato llenó los ojos de Christopher, haciéndolos brillar con tormenta y despecho. Los saludos, las risas y conversaciones espontáneas con algunos invitados, enardecían más y más su ánimo. Elinor cautelosa, los abordó enseguida.

—¡Al fin apareces, chico del espacio!

—Bueno, no creías que íbamos a resolverlo en cinco minutos —y su hermana le indicó con la mirada que prestara atención a cierto sujeto sentado en una de las mesas—, pero ¡qué demonios! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé, explícamelo tú.

—Creí que dijiste que no lo habías invitado —replicó Leo al percibir la airada mirada de aquél.

—No lo hice, pero no debería sorprenderme; te dije que Chris ha estado actuando muy raro en los últimos días.

—Ni que lo digas —declaró Elinor con resquicios de su pasado enojo—, ya tuve un enfrentamiento con él, trae una actitud descarada y de completa desfachatez, típica de los que se pasan de copas.

—¿Qué? —repitió asombrado Leo.

—Sí, querido. Está borracho, apesta igual que una vinatería.

—Pero eso es imposible, a Chris la bebida no se le sube tan fácil —confesó Leo—, quizás está jugando y actúa así por un motivo.

—Jugando o no, le he advertido que no quiero escándalos en mi casa y hasta ahora se ha comportado. Dice que no se irá hasta no verte —comentó dirigiéndose a Thomas—. Harry lo está vigilando; él pobre estaba apenadísimo, lo cual me dio bastante ternura, pero no se lo vayan a decir, porque me gustaría ver una vez más esa mirada que pone cuando está avergonzado.

Thomas enfrentó la punzante mirada, rebatiéndola con la apatía de la suya. —No voy a permitirle ni una grosería más. Averiguaré qué busca esta vez —expresó desafiante.

—Voy contigo —dijo Leo.

—¡No!

—Pero no tenemos nada que esconder.

—Lo sé, pero no le vamos a ofrecer explicaciones. Si él no es capaz de respetarnos, nosotros tampoco le tendremos consideración; porque si no lo invité, fue precisamente para evitar este enfrentamiento. También sé que puedes manejar a tu hermano, pero tú eres nuestro invitado y ésta es la casa de mi hermana, son mis terrenos y no le permitiré lastimarte otra vez, al menos no en mi presencia.

—Ven querido —ordenó Elinor con dulzura a Leo, abrazándolo ligeramente del hombro—, hay unos amigos que me gustaría presentarte, ellos tienen contactos en el mundo de la música, te servirá conocerlos. Vamos.

_Todos dicen que es mentira que te quiero, porque nunca me habían visto enamorado. Yo te juro que yo mismo no comprendo, el porqué tu mirar me ha fascinado… **[1]**_

Thomas avanzó determinado, pero a paso lento, ataviado con un elegante esmoquin color negro que enaltecía su gallardo porte, y exhibía exquisitas maneras con aquellos que encontraba en su camino; su sonrisa y su mirar centellaban en su rostro, que a pesar de la situación, mantenía su jovialidad. Arribó a la mesa sin hacer caso a la intimidación de aquellos ojos garzos que anhelaban tanto castigarlo como recompensarlo, lastimarlo como protegerlo, que lo odiaban y amaban con idéntica intensidad. Conforme se acercó, pudo percibir el devorante deseo de Christopher por poseerlo, pero omitiéndolo, conservó su buen humor y saludó a todos en general con el mismo aprecio. Seguido de esto, ofreció una disculpa por su ausencia y retraso, luego preguntó si disfrutaban de la noche.

—No me quejo, sirven buenos tragos —dijo Bob Dowsly con un pequeño toque de humor—, pero dinos ¿qué tanto hacías allá dentro con el tal Leo, el hermano de Chris?

—Sucede que…

—Tom tiene un particular aprecio por mis hermanos —interrumpió Christopher, y tras dar un sorbo a su bebida prosiguió—. Ahora que están aquí dos de sus mejores amigos, aprovecharé para hacerles una simple pregunta. Ben y Bob, díganme, ¿ustedes tienen hermanos?

—No —respondió de inmediato Ben.

—Yo tengo una hermana, que algunos dicen, se parece mucho a mí.

—No se parece a ti —rebatió David con prontitud—, es idéntica a ti, es como verte vestido de mujer. ¿Recuerdas esa escena en la película donde te disfrazas de mujer? Bien, vete en un espejo y mirarás a tu hermana.

—Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta el gran y sincero aprecio, sumado al buen concepto, que ella tiene de ti. Por cierto, Tom, él es David Heyworth.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad —recalcó y entonces estiró la mano hacia Thomas— es un gusto.

—El gusto es mío —respondió y se dieron un ligero apretón de manos.

—Bueno David, te agradezco esa rápida y detallada descripción de mi hermana —dijo con leve molestia y dirigiéndose a Christopher—. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, ¿a qué carajos vienen esas preguntas sin sentido? Por tu culpa han dicho que mi hermana parece un hombre travestido.

—Eso lo dijiste tú, no yo —remarcó David.

—Lo lamento. No quise provocar ofensas contra nadie. Aunque no deberías preocuparte por ella, en todo caso, preséntasela a Tom, él tiende a ser muy “cariñoso” y “aprensivo” con los hermanos de sus mejores amigos. Es una lástima que no tengas ninguno Ben.

—Detecto cierto nivel de incomodidad entre ustedes dos —expuso Bob luego de analizar las expresiones de celos y agresividad de estos—. ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué sucede aquí? Habla Chris número dos —mandó al primero, y al no haber respuesta se dirigió al segundo. —Queremos saber los detalles Willdeston, no olvides que dos de los mejores detectives del mundo están sentados en esta mesa. No nos obligues a usar nuestra astucia combinada.

—Te lo diré cuando tú me digas el porqué aceptaste hacer más películas de superhéroes, cuando no te has cansado de promulgar tu hartazgo por ellas.

—Sencillo, no puedo hacerme el indiferente frente al cariño monetario de los estudios Malwer y soy muy sentimental —dijo con ironía—. Me tienen en alta estima, ¿qué puedo decir?

—No te creas tan especial, a mí también me la tienen, ¿qué puedo decir?

—Pues, aún no te he visto protagonizar campañas de caridad.

—Recuérdame, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Interrumpió abruptamente David—. A veces te comportas como niño.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? No importa. Tom, dime ¿qué sucede entre ustedes dos?

—Nada.

—Esa respuesta no me convenció.

—Tampoco a mí la tuya.

—¡Oye!, no es divertido cuando intentas ser tan mordaz como yo.

—Lo único que te diré es que Chris y yo necesitamos hablar unos minutos en privado.

—Y qué necesito yo para que hables conmigo Tom, ¿llamarme Hentzwood?

—Quizás.

—Muy bien, tendré que hacerme del apellido. ¿Harry, eres soltero?

—Lo siento —respondió éste mostrándole la argolla en su mano.

—¡Maldición! ¿Algún familiar tuyo que pueda ayudarme? ¿No? ¡Mmmm! Sólo espero que esta vez no dilates horas —replicó a Thomas, revirándole los ojos—. ¿Te han dicho que eres pésimo anfitrión?

—Todo lo contrario, vuelvo enseguida —expresó sonriente éste, e invitó al iracundo a acompañarlo; aquél demoró unos instantes en ceder a su petición, pero finalmente aceptó. Christopher lo siguió de cerca, a moderada distancia y cuando cruzaron la pista de baile, presuroso lo tomó del brazo para convidarlo a bailar; Thomas no reaccionó a tiempo para eludir la oferta y sus manos acabaron agarradas a las de él, balanceándose en medio de una risa incitada por los nervios.

_Bésame con un beso enamorado, como nadie me ha besado desde el día en que nací. Quiéreme, quiéreme hasta la locura y así sabrás la amargura que estoy sufriendo por ti…_

Christopher sonrió complacido, creyendo haber conseguido la empatía de Thomas. —¿A qué debo tu inesperada presencia esta noche? —Preguntó sin perder la afabilidad de su talante y voz—. Dime, ¿tanto tiempo libre te queda de la vida marital que no hayas como pasarlo?

—¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? —Cuestionó confundido y disimulando su molestia.

—Para tratar de entender tu carácter, porque a veces no creo conocerte.

—Ojalá me permitas esclarecer todas tus dudas —respondió apretando los dientes.

—Chris, ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó de nuevo e interrumpió el movimiento del baile—. Aparte, es cierto lo que dicen, estás ebrio, hueles a alcohol.

—No lo estoy, mírame bien —y lo ciñó por los hombros con ambas manos—. Pienso que todavía puedes distinguir si te estoy mintiendo. Ahora dime si luzco tomado.

—No —musitó al examinarlo con detenimiento.

—Tiré algunas gotas de cerveza en la solapa de mi saco, e hice un poco de actuación; aunque no soy tan bueno como tú, logré convencer a la mayoría; Elinor me detesta y Harry no puede deshacerse de su cara de mortificado. Si recurrí a esta farsa fue para evadir el reclamo de mi propio orgullo al presentarme aquí, pese a la no invitación; la cual ahora entiendo porque no se extendió —y su mirada se posó volátil en la figura de Leo—. Pero, de cualquier modo, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar? —Replicó de inmediato—. ¿Qué más podemos decirnos que no lo hayamos hecho ya?

—Te sorprenderías. Aún no lo hemos dicho todo, todavía tengo mucho que decir.

—Sígueme, vamos a la oficina de Elinor.

Entraron en la casa, pretendiendo poseer todavía aquella fraternidad del primer encuentro, esa química envidiable que había cruzado de la realidad a la ficción. Una vez que estuvieron resguardados por la intimidad de la privacidad, la genuina condición de su relación emergió. Christopher arremetió contra Thomas una vez cerrada la puerta, apenas el botón hizo clic, él se abalanzó intimidándolo con la potencia de su complexión, y como era hábito, inició su furtivo abastecimiento. Thomas se ausentó, elevando el espíritu y la mente, dejando relegado su cuerpo idéntico a un envase vacío que ya no tiene utilidad. Christopher columbró la huida y gruñó con ira, al percibirse también en ese aspecto despreciado, lo zarandeó violentamente, exigiéndole confesar el motivo de su actitud frívola, entonces lo empujó enérgico contra el escritorio, el otro volvió en sí y pensó que iba a golpearlo,  de cierta manera lo deducía por la actitud que mostraba, pero más sorprendido quedó cuando éste lo abrazó y mientras lo hacía, incontable cantidad de suspiros se le escaparon de la boca. Thomas sentía faltarle la respiración, Christopher lo estrujaba con vehemencia, su desesperación se manifestaba a través de esas raudas y toscas muestras de cariño. —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó afligido—, dime cuál es el nombre del juego ahora.

—No hay juego, no esta vez; se terminó, te lo dije ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

—Porque lo nuestro no puede acabar con un punto final y ya.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Dices que no juegas conmigo, pero ¡mírate! —exclamó irritado alejándose unos pasos para darle espacio a reaccionar—. Otra vez con esa vieja actitud calculadora y fría, es por eso que no me atreví en el pasado y que no me atrevo ahora, ¡por esa maldita inacción tuya!

—Creí que había sido porque no era lo que se suponía “tendrías que llevar a conocer a tus padres”.

—¡No te burles de mí, Tom! —amenazó Christopher asiéndolo del brazo.

—Deberías irte a casa…

—Debería, infinidad de cosas.

—¡Escúchate, suenas tan ridículo! Reclamándome con una esposa de por medio, ¿o ya la olvidaste? —Rebatió temerario— ¡Tienes una!

—¿Por qué ahora te preocupas por Elkie?

Thomas sonrió antes de responder. —¡Vaya!, ¿te suena novedoso? —Expresó con sarcasmo, y luego con total seriedad continuó—. Yo siempre la he tenido en cuenta.

—Pues no lo parecía, menos cuando gozabas con el calor de mis brazos.

—¿A quién no podría gustarle un buen revolcón? Más si se trata del hombre más bello del planeta. ¿Quién lo rechazaría? Sexo es sexo, como dar la mano en un saludo.

—¡Qué hijo de puta eres! —Arguyó contrayendo la mandíbula, y exhaló unas cuantas veces, idéntico a un bravo animal para tranquilizarse—. Pero es mejor así, no estamos entendiendo. Ya veo porque no te importó meterte con mi hermano.

—Jamás lo vi como tu hermano. Puedes regodearte en acusarlo de imitarte, pero aunque lo dudes, él logró superarte en muchos aspectos, es más que una versión tuya mejorada. Leo fue capaz de hacer que me olvidara de ti; cuando estuve con él, en ningún instante pensé en ti.

—¡Desgraciado, bastardo! —Vociferó tomándolo del cuello—. ¡De todos los malditos hombres, ¿por qué él?!

—¡Porque queríamos! —Contestó tratando de librarse del sometimiento—. Porque me hizo volver a creer que yo si merecía algo bueno, aunque no fuera ni la mitad de sensitivo de lo que fue contigo, ¡y suéltame! No volveré a permitir un solo maltrato de tu parte, ¡idiota!

—¡Cállate! —ordenó de súbito apretándole las mejillas.

—¿Tú querías hablar, no? Pues hablemos.

—¡Tú me quieres volver loco! —y lo soltó de golpe.

—Dudo poder adjudicarme semejante hazaña —declaró entre tosidos.

Christopher deambuló unos minutos lamentándose y articulando algunos improperios, intentaba así calmarse. Thomas, un tanto agitado, lo observaba y luego el primero prosiguió con un tono más benevolente. —Me pregunto, ¿qué pasó con él, con mi Tom?, ese que vivió conmigo aquel verano en París. El que escribió esta carta —y de la bolsa del pantalón sacó el desgastado escrito que su esposa le había entregado—. Quiero a este Tom, vine por él.

Thomas lo examinó algunos segundos, sin que el papel lo persuadiera de modificar su respuesta. —En ese caso, quizás no deberías perder el tiempo en este sitio, puesto que ese Tom no está aquí.

—¿Dónde entonces?

—No sé, búscalo cuando llegue el verano en París…

—¿Otra vez, te burlas de mí? ¿De nuevo, juegas conmigo?

—¡No, tú te burlas de mí, tú juegas conmigo!, ¿qué buscas con todo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí que no tengas ya?

—Ya te lo dije, quiero a mi Tom.

—¿Tu Tom?

—Tal vez ya no deba llamarlo así, tal vez ya pertenece a alguien más.

—Tal vez ya no exista y sea tiempo de olvidarlo, el verano ya se fue.

—Aquí —manifestó Christopher señalando su pecho con el dedo— todavía es verano, todo está aquí: las caminatas por el Sena, las risas bajo la lluvia, los paseos cerca de Notre Damme, ¡tus manos y las mías!, ¡los restaurantes y cada café!, ¡los croissants! ¡Aquí aún reímos y jugamos!

Thomas, previo a hablar, percibió una cruda nostalgia que lo hizo desviar la mirada de la de Christopher. —Yo estaba tan feliz de haberte encontrado, fue un tiempo en el que no tenía culpa por sentir lo que sentía por ti… _Tú eras el héroe de mis sueños_. Pero ya es tarde, no se puede regresar al pasado, pues es eso, pasado. Debemos avanzar; tú ya lo has hecho, no te detengas por esto, continua como hasta ahora y déjame a mí también seguir mi camino.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

—Es exactamente por todo lo que hemos vivido que necesitamos finalizarlo ahora, ¡de tajo! ¡Porque ya no quiero sentirme culpable, Chris! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu pasión oculta o lo que sea para ti! ¡No más!

—No has sido sólo una pasión oculta, y lo sabes —expresó con los ojos reteniendo el llanto—. ¡Me conoces y yo a ti! ¡No fue sólo pasión!

—¡No! Pero tú dices conocerme y con toda esta situación, me demuestras que no eras diferente de todos esos fanáticos que también se jactan de ello. Tú ni siquiera tienes una idea de quién soy en realidad, de lo que pienso, ni de lo que siento. Sólo viniste a trastornarme la vida por un capricho egoísta de tenerme. Jamás he disfrutado ser el otro, si de verdad me conocieras, lo sabrías y, si no me conoces, no puedes ufanarte de amarme. Y de una vez, aprovecho para constatarte que ya te pagué cualquier ofensa, si es que la hubo de mi parte o de la de Leo; me despojaste del último resquicio de honor y dignidad que me quedaba hacia mí mismo, y ya no te debo nada, ni tú me debes nada. Al final sólo tengo un agradecimiento, me curaste de mi ridícula obsesión con el amor; después de ti no deseo más romance, ya no tengo las ganas ni el valor. Con los recientes sucesos, entenderás que no podemos ser ni amigos, eso ya no funciona para ninguno de los dos, ese término está tan corrompido que es imposible recuperarlo. Así que, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame en paz. Tú hace mucho hiciste una elección y yo la acepté, ahora te pido que respetes la mía. Ya he sido claro respecto a todo, espero que en el futuro no existan más malos entendidos entre nosotros. Si me disculpas —comentó encaminándose hacia la puerta—, debo regresar a una fiesta —. Christopher quedó mudo, desarmado igual al honorable soldado que pierde la esperanza al saberse un prisionero de guerra. Intentó detenerlo, agarrándolo del brazo suavemente, pero Thomas volvió el rostro y nuevamente repitió. —Ve a casa, con tu familia. Aquí tú no tienes nada que hacer. Adiós.

Y del interior brotó un coraje tan vigoroso que Christopher pudo haber destruido la habitación completa, como aquella que hizo añicos en la cabaña; pero bajó la mirada y las lágrimas cayeron una a una, saladas y trémulas, sin reparo sobre el papel que aquél hubo escrito tiempo atrás, mojándolo y diluyendo la tinta con la cual había capturado esos pensamientos atribulados, que podrían borrarse, deshacerse, perderse; pero jamás lo harían de su memoria, porque los tenía tan grabados que incluso podía escucharlos recitados de la misma boca de Thomas.

_Querido Chris:_

_Me avergüenza iniciar esta carta con semejantes palabras, sin antes preguntarte si me permitirías llamarte así (¿si me lo permites, verdad?), quizás es porque la corbata se ciñe sobre mi cuello asfixiándome, o porque me siento desnudo a pesar del Armani que llevo puesto, ¿o era un Zegna? Ni siquiera lo sé con claridad, no me siento cómodo, creo que estoy mareado, tengo nauseas; el automóvil se detiene frente a un semáforo y quiero salir corriendo, y muy rara vez tengo las agallas de hacer algo inusual, pero no debería desperdiciar papel y tinta con mis absurdas inseguridades. Déjame regresar al punto principal. Ni siquiera te he saludado: Hola, mi querido Chris, mi hombre valiente y apuesto; alguna influencia tuviste en mí para que me atreviese a llamarte de tal forma, para que pudiese jugar con estas palabras “mi querido”; me sorprende la facilidad de mis manos para escribirlas juntas, una al lado de la otra, seguidas de tu nombre. Soy un tonto por creerte mío, si no es así ¿por qué te llamaría “mi querido”? Quizás es porque me tomo bastante libertad contigo. Sabes, tengo una amiga y compañera, todos tenemos una, que me advirtió sobre ti, pero últimamente no la escucho cuando me habla; descubrí que aunque caminaba conmigo de la mano, siempre me ha atemorizado, quizás no debí concederle el denominativo de amiga tan rápido, pues me ha estado saboteando; no quiere que admita mis sentimientos por ti, teme mi abandono, al igual que yo temo el tuyo, pero me has dado valor para desecharla. Hoy mi soledad se ha ido. Puedes pensar que estoy loco, pero me has vuelto incapaz de guardarte mis secretos; siento que ya nos conocemos mucho, lo suficiente para hablarte de mí con todos los detalles, quizás es la mejor manera de entenderme. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, y el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo, no tiene piedad ni clemencia, quizás ya lo sepas, quizás no. Por eso quiero que estés enterado, porque quizás no he sido claro al respecto, porque quizás soy amable y cortés, pero también frío e indiferente. ¿Por qué justo ahora se me ocurre esto? Deberás estar preguntándotelo, ¿por qué cuando voy camino a un importante evento, mientras las estrellas resplandecen más en el pavimento de las aceras que en el cielo, he decidió poner orden a mis sentimientos?, ¿por qué debo decirlo ahora?; porque ella se fue y sólo me dejó el miedo, y quiero escribirlo antes de que él ate mis manos y mi lengua, porque no puedo decirlo en voz alta, ya lo ves, no tengo el valor para hacer nada más que redactar esta carta, la que ni estoy seguro de poderte entregar, quizás la esconda en alguno de los bolsillos de mi saco y finja nunca haberla escrito; me tiembla la mano, imploro a los santos la calma, debe estar legible para cuando la leas, y debes saber que soy sincero al trazar estas palabras, las mismas que todos se ufanan bajo el influjo químico que brinda el cóctel romántico de dopamina, adrenalina y norepinefrina; sin embargo, no soy de los que fácilmente caigan en ese estado etílico producto del romance, quizás es tanto Shakespeare en mis niveles sanguíneos que soy inmune a ser irrazonable, podría serlo pero no quiero. Sé muy bien lo que conlleva aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, lo sé, sé que estás casado; sé que después de la fiesta irás a casa con tu esposa que te ama, pero ¿quién me amará a mí, Chris?; la tomarás entre tus brazos y te regocijarás por tu dicha, pero ¿quién me tomará a mí entre sus brazos y se regocijará por mi dicha? Pensé en lo hermoso que sería si lo compartiéramos, la imagen de saberme la alegría en tu rostro me pone muy emotivo, tanto que quisiera tocar tu hermosa faz, tu cabello, rodearme con tus brazos; y luego pienso en tu esposa, cuánto debe disfrutar de tus brazos, del calor que ellos le proporcionan, y siento un profundo dolor desde mis entrañas hasta mi garganta. Ya he escrito demasiado, mi mano me duele, ya rasgué el papel con la intensidad de mis enunciados, y aún no he abordado mi principal objetivo. El automóvil se ha detenido, creo que hemos llegado, ya no tardaré tanto en volverte a ver, te extraño. Las yemas de mis dedos presionan el metálico envoltorio del bolígrafo, tan caliente lo percibo que quizás el metal ya sea maleable y la tinta bulla hasta esparcirse sobre el papel para ocultar mis palabras, que son malsanas porque se extienden encima de alguien más, porque nublan su paraíso y buscan enraizarse en ti, sin importarles lo demás. Hago a un lado las enseñanzas de mi vida, los principios inculcados por mis padres, mi juicio y voluntad para decirte con total honestidad, porque aún me queda tal cosa pese a la naturaleza de mi afecto, porque recuerdo aquel último verano y toda la rabia y la culpa que sentía hacia mí mismo se desvanecen, y sólo me queda este amor palpitante y desbocado por ti; sé que te amo más que a mi propia piel. Y únicamente espero que tú sientas, aunque sea la milésima parte de lo que yo siento por ti. Si eso no es así, siempre tendré la esperanza de que lo sea._

_Te adoro._

Y Christopher supo que aquella misiva, Thomas la había redactado durante el trayecto a la premier de _The Servants_ , años atrás; aunque la firma ya estaba desvanecida y era imperceptible, él intuyó las líneas y los trazos que formaban el nombre del autor. Thomas no había tenido el valor de entregársela personalmente, pero durante la fiesta por el estreno del filme, en un asomo de coraje y aprovechando una ausencia de su compañero por una visita al sanitario, la depositó en el bolsillo interior del saco, desconociendo que Christopher raras veces revisaba sus bolsas. Ignorada, permaneció escondida por años; hubo sobrevivido al proceso de limpieza de la tintorería y luego al coraje de Elkie, que tras encontrarla, en varias ocasiones estuvo tentada a romper; ahora era una reliquia de sacro amor, que hubo conseguido su propósito de llegar, casi integra, hasta los ojos cerúleos de para quien fue concebida.

El contenido se arraigó tanto a su pensamiento que funcionó como un conjuro, un ritual santero que al haber leído varias veces, acabó por activar su magia y lo había amarrado más al recuerdo de  Thomas; únicamente podía pensar en él, añorando más que nunca el tiempo pretérito, ausentado de su propio cuerpo pues su espíritu parecía haberse quedado a su lado; era igual a un muerto viviente, un zombie con la capacidad de hablar. Thomas lo acusaba de haberlo saqueado emocionalmente, todo el agreste sometimiento había sido tolerado sólo para satisfacerle la afrenta por Leo, más no por deseo o una extravagante medida reconciliatoria. Christopher siempre se cuestionó qué ocurriría si algún día él lo sacase de su vida, y empezaba a averiguar la respuesta a su gran incógnita; y esta misma inquietud, azuzada por la intromisión de Bob Dowsly y los celos por Ben, lo llevaron a declararle intempestivamente unos sentimientos que ya había relegado al secreto y al olvido. Sin embargo, ya manifestados y alimentados, no podía deshacerse de ellos, ni hacerlos a un lado de fácil manera, porque respiraban y vivían enloqueciéndolo y consumiéndolo de forma gradual y lenta.

Por ello, cada esfuerzo por retomar su vida y su matrimonio, de validar una vez más su elección, resultaba casi imposible; esta vez ni los juramentos de año nuevo tenían la fuerza para mantenerlo en pie. Y Elkie era testigo de toda esta pugna, pues todas las noches se suscitaba tal; aunque en un principio ella culpaba a Christopher de su debilidad por Thomas, terminó por responsabilizar al amigo; le parecía un ser pernicioso que había aprovechado la empatía de su esposo hacia él para embaucarlo en una extraña relación, confundiéndolo con argucias idílicas y situaciones amistosas tergiversadas; pensó que quizás ayudarlo a expulsar el influjo narcótico de aquél serviría más que recriminarlo o juzgarlo. Ella también podía realizar una ceremonia mágica para revertir aquella maldición británica. Él ya estaba tumbado, vencido y abatido sobre la cama cuando Elkie, auxiliándose de su enardecido deseo de revancha y la poca voluntad de éste, se le subió encima y con experta técnica no demoró en hacerlo coaccionar. Los besos y las caricias sabían a la ponzoña del otro, pero estaba dispuesta a drenarle el mal de la sangre, como si chupara el veneno de una letal víbora y la vida de ambos dependiera de eso. Y aguardó hasta tenerlo dopado por el vaivén de sus caderas para revelarle que estaba al tanto del embuste, del profano amasiato vestido de amistad. Christopher dilató los ojos, tornándolos más azules por el hundimiento, e hizo el rostro a un lado por la repentina vergüenza, pero ella buscó su mirada porque también quería enterarlo de su condescendencia. —No me importa lo que sucedió —declaró acalorada por el regocijo de las sábanas—, si al final me habéis elegido, eso es lo único que cuenta para mí.

 

Él, cual niño asustado, halló la protección y el cobijo del que lo habían desprovisto repentinamente. Se besaron para reafirmar su compromiso, no hubo otros reclamos ni más falacias, Christopher intentaría entregarse de lleno, pues no únicamente era su deseo, sino el de Thomas también. Su esposa no quiso indagar profundo en los escombros de la infidelidad, sólo quería reforzar los cimientos de su felicidad fracturada, que él recobrara el ánimo por el día a día y la alegría por la unión consagrada; los hijos, sobre todo la pequeña Indra, facilitarían la tarea. Así él se vio envuelto en la mayoría de las tomas de decisión de índole doméstica, y en aquellas actividades que implicaran una interacción conyugal. Por esa razón, los esposos renovarían sus votos celebrando con una gran fiesta en la que los dos estuvieran involucrados, desde los detalles más minuciosos hasta los más generales, porque esto era parte esencial para obtener el perdón y la redención.

Sin embargo, conforme los meses pasaron, la senda para ganar los méritos se volvió cansina y asfixiante; era seguir pretendiendo, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, suprimir los últimos años y con ello, las briosas emociones que Thomas había despertado en él, los recuerdos y las pasiones. Un día se levantó, interrogándose duramente sobre el concepto de la felicidad. Miró a su alrededor, su casa espaciosa y suntuosa, su bella y comprensiva esposa cuidando de él y sus hijos, su nombre recorriendo el planeta con éxito y fama; y pensó ¿por qué no podía ser feliz en su totalidad?, ¿por qué sentía que le faltaba algo? Como un pedazo de sí, como no tener un ojo, una mano o un pie; había un mal en él, idéntico a padecer una deficiencia, un cáncer que lo carcomía por dentro, pues se percibía podrido, echado a perder por esa insatisfacción inaudita; y de pronto le venían esas ganas de salir corriendo, de convertirse en el viento mismo y dejarse arrastrar hasta mezclarse con los gases de la atmósfera y reinventarse en un nuevo elemento, uno donde esa sensación no existiera y le permitiera volver a experimentar la tranquilidad. Miraba un partido de futbol por televisión, dejó el control del aparato y se puso en pie; suspiró, cerró y abrió los ojos una y otra vez para asegurarse de su lucidez mental. Elkie lo observaba intrigada, entonces Christopher le pidió un abrazo, ella se levantó y efectuó la cariñosa solicitud. Él la estrechó con verdadero ahínco, permitiéndose apreciar cada una de las interacciones, tanto físicas como sensoriales, y presto la claustrofobia corpórea regresó imperiosa, vivificándose. Huyendo de esa inestabilidad emocional, dejó el hogar y había aparecido en la casa de Harry una noche, a escasas semanas de alcanzar la absolución.

Tras reiterada insistencia del mayor de los Hentzwood, Christopher finalmente relató, sin omitir ni un pormenor, su desdicha e inestabilidad, la violencia contra Thomas y la indulgencia de Elkie. Harry había permanecido callado, dejándolo desahogarse; primero a través de un insospechado y mohíno llanto, después con la confesión de los hechos; que iba desde el día en que conoció a Thomas, pasando por el verano en París, el viaje de California, el mes en Islandia, los acontecimientos de la cabaña en la campiña inglesa, el enfrentamiento en la playa, la noche de la fiesta, hasta el último día de grabaciones de _LORD Renaissance_. La puerta de la habitación consagrada a los huéspedes, donde se alojaba Christopher desde hacía unas noches, no estaba cerrada y su ubicación favorecía la acústica dentro de ella, se podía escuchar claramente la plática sostenida entre los hermanos; de nuevo Elkie, preocupada por su marido, había llegado de forma inadvertida, y ninguno se percató de su presencia ni cuando subió las escaleras; en silencio y escondida espero, pues quizás conociendo el deshago honesto de Christopher podría serle de más utilidad; pero al tiempo que se enteraba de la verdad, no podía evitar sentirse afectada de la mente; engañada y burlada de vil forma, traicionada e insultada; nunca pensó en tal situación, tan retorcida y humillante; competir por su pareja contra otra mujer hubiese sido una batalla, quizás hasta justa, podría haberlo entendido mejor, una más bonita que ella o incluso con más clase; pues él era guapo y rico, una estrella del mundo cinematográfico, no exenta de sucumbir a la exagerada pleitesía dada por el público, los admiradores y personas importantes pero ajenas a este ámbito. Sin embargo, ser enfrentada con un hombre, eso la despojaba de cualquier triunfo logrado por la comparativa.

—Me apena decir, que nunca en mi vida he sentido algo con semejante intensidad y fuerza —confesó Harry a su hermano—. Aunque amo a mi esposa, jamás me ufanaría de poseer esa clase de amor. Tal vez cambiaría toda mi vida por sentirme tan vivo como tú a través de todos esos sentimientos, pero tampoco sé si sería tan competente como tú para soportarlos.

—Tom decía que era nuestra maldición, un karma que arrastramos desde el pasado.

—Y quizás tenga razón. Pocas personas son aptas para sentirlos y sobrevivir a ellos. Por ejemplo, yo no tengo tu temple Chris, ni tu valentía; cuando traté de hacerte desistir de venir a América para cumplir tus sueños, sólo trataba de reafirmarme a mí mismo que estuvo bien no arriesgarse, ni dejar Australia; y tú me has demostrado que si merece la pena hacerlo. Yo te he admirado desde entonces, y eso no va a cambiar porque decidas que es lo mejor para ti, jamás te he juzgado y no comenzaré a hacerlo ahora, porque te amo, tú y Leo son los mejores hermanos que pude tener en esta vida y por nada en el mundo los cambiaría.

Entonces, los dos, uno frente al otro, se abrazaron enérgicamente.

—Por cierto, le avisé a Elkie que estabas aquí, no quería que estuviera preocupada por ti.

—Gracias —musitó Christopher resollando para limpiar la congestión de su nariz y tosiendo para aclarar su garganta—. Es ella con quien más me ensañé.

—Te he hecho esta pregunta en otras ocasiones, y tu respuesta nunca me dejó realmente convencido. Hoy te la hago de nuevo; Chris ¿tú amas a Elkie?

—Desde luego, ¿cómo no iba a amarla? Si es una mujer muy hermosa, con quien me siento a gusto, jamás he conocido a nadie como ella; es joven y divertida, me da un orgullo llevarla del brazo y saberme un hombre envidiado por otros, tenemos una bonita familia con tres maravillosos hijos; mis padres la adoran, y lo más importante, ella me ama. Además, debo remarcar su paciencia para enseñarme español: “Hola, ¿cómo estás? Bien ¿y tú?”, “nada con queso”, “no pico de galo”.

—Y entonces, si todo eso sientes por ella, ¿para qué perseguir a Tom?

—Porque yo soy Tom, y él es yo —declaró sin dudar, provocando seriamente la curiosidad de Harry—. No le des tantas vueltas, no es psicología, sólo química básica. Imagina determinada combinación al momento de crear  un alma, piensa en ese compuesto único hecho para cada una de éstas; pues la de Tom y la mía están hechas del mismo, si pudieras verterlas en un vaso de cristal, comprobarías mis palabras al no poder distinguir una de la otra. Y sabiendo esto, sé que hice mal en involucrar a Elkie, porque la de ella es tan diferente de las nuestras como lo es el día de la noche, la lluvia de la sequía o el hielo del fuego; podemos alearnos fácilmente como los metales, pero nunca seremos iguales; porque donde quiera que se encuentre albergado ese compuesto, sea en mi cabeza o en mi pecho, siempre está ansiando reencontrarse con él, volverse a fusionar como en el principio. Por ese motivo, me es imposible permanecer alejado de él, es más fuerte que mi voluntad. Yo sé que mis desgracias vinieron con él, y he padecido gustoso cada una; porque ya no puedo concebir el mundo sin Tom; en este instante sé que no está conmigo, pero estoy consciente que sigue respirando y moviéndose en él, y me basta; soy capaz de seguir viviendo y respirando también, aunque todo lo demás acabara por perecer; pero si ocurriera lo contrario, dudo de siquiera mantenerme en pie, todo me resultaría ajeno y desconocido. Diría que mi amor por Elkie es como la arena en la playa, el tiempo y el viento lo transformarán y desgastarán; pero mi amor por Tom es idéntico al mar, enorme y profundo, ha estado ahí desde que tengo memoria y tras mi partida seguirá ahí con toda su inmensidad, terrible y catastrófico, incontrolable e impredecible, vital e indispensable; una rara fuente de alegría, aunque siempre estoy pensando en él, no es en un medio exclusivo de lo placentero, es como si pensara en mí, hay días en los cuales me alabo hasta la jactancia y otros que me detesto hasta el hartazgo. Porque yo soy Tom, y él es yo.

Apenas terminó Christopher y Elkie no pudo refrenar el sollozo, ni el impulso de aventar la puerta que detrás resguardaba su presencia. Alzó el rostro para contemplar la sorpresa en las caras de ambos hermanos. —¡El mundo está al revés! ¡El desastre y la desgracia! —Exclamó vociferando con el despecho destilándole por los poros de la piel—. El rey ha perdido su corona, y de pronto actúa tan idiota como un payaso. He sido una total estúpida, creyendo que yo podía solucionar el problema, ¡haciéndolo mi problema! ¡Pero eres tú el maldito problema! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No eres más que un jodido maricón de mierda! ¡Me cago en la puta que los parió! ¡A ti y a él se las voy a cobrar muy caro! ¡El mundo entero sabrá el par de subnormales que son! Y prepárate, porque te juro, voy a daros en donde más os duele…

Harry intentó tranquilizarla, pero Elkie le dio una cachetada y lo tachó de alcahuete. Christopher auxilió a su hermano, mientras la otra abandonaba furiosa la habitación. —Necesita tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Yo también lo necesito —manifestó procurando la calma—. Pensé que la mejor lección que podían Indra, Trevor y Summer aprender de mí, era a ser valientes y a no tener miedo. Pero ahora, no sólo temo no ser capaz de enseñárselas con el ejemplo, si no que ni siquiera se me permita estar cerca para intentarlo.

 

[1] _Júrame_. Autor: María Grever.


	18. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♫ Breaking up is never easy I know, but I have to go; Knowing me, knowing you it’s the best I can do. ♩ ♬

 

**Capítulo 18. Knowing Me, Knowing You**

—No más… Risas despreocupadas… —pensó Christopher cuando cerró la puerta del departamento que había alquilado sobre _St. Agnetha Street_. El espacio se había reducido y el silencio ahora era constante, casi eterno. Cedió al malestar que venía sintiendo desde hace un par de días en la boca del estómago. Traía consigo la nueva edición de la revista donde, por reiterada ocasión, él sería la portada con una inusual primicia. Estaba a la espera, en cualquier momento, de una avalancha de llamadas y mensajes; entonces tomó una dosis de aspirina, sin obtener una mínima mejoría. A pesar de esto, el dolor no le impidió disfrutar de su eufórico estado, una sensación que lo embriagaba al grado de percibirse mareado; fue hacia la ventana, buscando consolarse con un poco de aire fresco. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentirse él mismo, volvía a ser libre. Sin embargo, aunque quiso imitar al viento arremolinándose en el balcón, la molestia se acrecentaba, tanto que mejor regresó y se sentó en el sofá. Suspiró y asió la revista, concentrándose en el título: “Chris Hentzwood. Una íntima revelación”.

Sacó el celular que guardaba en la bolsa, buscó entre sus contactos y lo encontró, el número de Thomas. Desde hace bastante tiempo, deseaba llamarlo, pero siempre dudaba al oprimir el botón, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría aquél, ni siquiera podía asegurar que le fuera a contestar, quizás al ver su nombre en el identificador, pasaría de él. No obstante, su estado de felicidad y tranquilidad lo hicieron finalmente atreverse; no pudo evitar el tartamudeo al responder, luego de escuchar el saludo, si bien no alegre, si cortés de Thomas. Tras unas preguntas que, aunque fueron contestadas sin atisbo de incomodidad, Christopher las percibió como absurdas; no sabía cómo enterarlo, tal vez para Thomas no sería una noticia importante, pero quería ponerlo al tanto. Por ello, prefirió convidarlo a salir por unos tragos. —Sé que andas cerca, ¿por qué no quedamos para ir a tomar una cerveza? —preguntó haciéndose de toda su valentía, pues temía una rotunda negativa. El otro guardó silencio y Christopher casi pudo intuir como hacía perdidiza la mirada, mientras buscaba un motivo para negarse. Sin embargo, sólo alcanzó a escuchar el inicio de la respuesta, porque el dolor se agudizaba cada vez más, y al prever declinada su invitación. —Tienes toda la razón, no es una buena idea, lamento ponerte en esta situación, cuídate —entonces se disculpó y colgó antes de quejarse por la intensidad de la punzada, que era tan fuerte que no tardó en doblegarlo.

En ese instante, Thomas se quedaba extrañado y con el teléfono en la mejilla, por el repentino cambio de actitud de Christopher. De pronto, sintió un ligero piquete en el pecho, igual a un presentimiento. Su mente comenzó a hacerse ideas, recordó aquella ocasión, en la cual por cundir al pánico, hubo atravesado Londres caracterizado de monarca, asustado por el típico accidente en una filmación. Esta vez no podía salir corriendo, todavía tenía un compromiso y era sumo importante; además, después de la nueva situación entre ambos, entre menos se vieran sería mejor; más todavía, luego del gran alboroto que Elkie había armado en el departamento de Thomas, y no sólo frente a él y sus hermanas, sino también frente a la madre; la señora Willdeston se había enterado, de la peor manera, sobre la aventura de su hijo.

Hacía mucho que los cuatro no se reunían para pasar el rato y convivir; por ese motivo, Thomas había organizado tomar el té en su casa, que estaba más céntrica que la de Elinor. Todo marchaba muy bien, pero a última hora, a la señora Willdeston se le antojaron ciertos bocadillos salados, que sólo vendían en _Andersson Park_ ; la mayor y ella habían salido a comprarlos. Marianne y Thomas se habían quedado preparando una extravagante infusión, hecha con una de esas raíces orientales que a Marianne tanto gustaban. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, él ni siquiera preguntó, sólo abrió pensando que su hermana había olvidado la llave. Empero, la sorpresa se apoderó de su faz cuando vio a Elkie en el umbral de la puerta; no le hizo cuestionamiento alguno sobre su presencia ahí, él adivinó por su fiera mirada a lo que venía. Ella tampoco dijo palabra alguna, de inmediato le lanzó una tremenda bofetada que lo hizo virar el rostro por el impacto.

—No necesitas hacer esto —musitó Thomas al recuperarse del golpe.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo esperar a que me lo arrebatéis todo sin darte guerra? ¿A mi esposo, a mis hijos, a mi familia?

—Nadie va a quitarte nada —confesó con la mirada agachada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Porque no os lo voy a permitir, tú y Chris me han visto la cara de imbécil por muchos años. Pretendiendo, fingiendo, jugando a los trágicos enamorados a mis espaldas, ¡malditos bastardos! Pero si creéis que al saberlo todo me haría a un lado, ¡ni de coña! Vosotros estáis equivocados, no voy a renunciar a mi felicidad sólo para que tengas la tuya. He luchado por lo que tengo, ¡él me ha elegido a mí sobre ti! ¡Le quiero, y a todo lo que hemos construido en estos años!

Desde la cocina y en silencio, Marianne observaba a la ofendida esposa, y al tiempo en que decidía intervenir o no, olvidó alertar a Elinor; no se percató del momento exacto en que su madre y aquella habían cruzado también la puerta. Fue hasta que la señora Willdeston habló, para pedir una explicación, que la notaron. —Disculpe señora, buena tarde —dijo con civilidad—, podría decirme ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué le habla a mi hijo de esa manera?

—¡Ah!, ¿éste es su hijo? —expresó con remarcado desprecio—, pues este subnormal sedujo a mi marido; haciéndose pasar por su amigo, le ha enredado con sus malas mañas.

—Pero… ¿Usted qué está diciendo? —volvió a cuestionar la señora Willdeston con notable incredulidad—. No se exprese así de él, tan a la ligera; le pido un poco de respeto.

—¿Respeto? Señora, su hijo se ha estado follando a mi marido, ha mantenido un amasiato con él por casi cinco años, los dos son unos gilipollas que han estado viéndome la cara de una completa imbécil —y la señora Willdeston se tapó la boca con las manos—. El muy descarado fingió ser su amigo para meterse primero con él, luego con su familia, porque no conforme con eso, cuando se ha aburrido de mi marido, ha seducido a uno de sus hermanos. Cuando él sepa lo que es dar respeto, entonces os lo daré yo también. ¿Qué clase de educación le habéis dado que él no lo conoce?

—¡Suficiente! —sentenció Thomas interponiéndose—. Vete por favor. A mí puedes decirme lo que quieras; pero a mi madre no.

—Entérate que Chris no ha vacilado en pedirme el divorcio, ¡ya estaréis contento, no! Sólo le importáis tú; ni yo, ni sus hijos, ni su familia, ¡sólo tú! ¡Le habéis hechizado! —vociferó encaminándose a la puerta—. Vosotros me habéis destruido la vida, ¡par de maricones!, pero os voy a cobrar cada una, ¿me oyes? ¡Cada una!

Elkie se fue dejando únicamente los daños de su intempestivo paso, igual a un destructivo fenómeno natural. La señora Willdeston estaba muda, de pie, muy absorta. Elinor la invitó a sentarse, pero ella se rehusó y de nuevo preguntó. —¿Por qué esa mujer dijo todas esas cosas? —interrogó a Thomas—. ¿No serán ciertas, o sí?

Thomas se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, porque intentaba elaborar una oración con las palabras adecuadas, para que el golpe de su confesión no fuera tan cruel, pero no las encontró. La señora Willdeston leyó la respuesta a su pregunta en la cara de sus tres hijos.

—Es verdad… —declaró con la desesperanza y la decepción atizándole el habla—. ¡Oh, Tom! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Acaso no te enseñé nada? ¿No aprendiste nada de lo sucedido con tu padre? ¿Por qué, dime por qué?

—Porque me enamoré —reveló con total honestidad.

—Tom, esa no es una justificación válida para hacer lo que hiciste, te olvidaste de toda moral y de las buenas maneras. Te comportaste de una forma ruin y mezquina.

—Lo sé madre, no hay día en que mi cabeza no me reproche cada una de mis acciones; pero esa es la verdad, me enamoré —y la señora Willdeston desvió la mirada hacia abajo, en medio de un alargado suspiro—. ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué fue un capricho, un desliz? ¿Qué estaba confundido, qué fue un error? Quizás no actué como debí hacerlo, de eso estoy consciente, pero no me arrepiento. Mucho tiempo me mantuve al margen, quería alejarme, pero mis sentimientos no me lo permitieron. Y no creas que no pagué un precio por cada decisión que tomé.

—¿Y alguna vez, te pusiste a pensar en su esposa?, ¿en su familia?, ¡en sus hijos y en el daño qué les hacías! —reprochó levantándole la voz.

—Madre, no tienes idea de cuántas veces quise ser egoísta, y no pude; siempre lograban estar presentes sus compromisos, ¡y duele y es tan cansino saberte el otro!; muchas ocasiones intenté abandonarlo, sin éxito, porque siempre volvía a lo mismo; hasta que un día… finalmente lo hice, lo dejé; porque, por mucho amor que sienta, no puedo con el constante reclamo de mi conciencia.

Las pupilas de la señora Willdeston resplandecían por la humedad acumulada en ellas. —Me siento muy defraudada de ti Tom, ya no eres más un pequeño joven que pueda disculparse de sus actos, en su falta de madurez o poca experiencia; ¡ya eres un hombre! Uno que debería ser capaz de resistirse, a ser arrastrado tórridamente por un frenesí de amor —y volvió a suspirar poniéndose la mano sobre la sien, luego miró a las otras dos—. De ustedes también estoy muy decepcionada, sobre todo de ti Elinor, ¿cómo es posible que no me hayas enterado de tan embarazosa situación?

—No es culpa de ellas —intervino Thomas antes de permitirle la palabra a su hermana mayor—, la responsabilidad es únicamente mía…

—¡Claro que la tienen!, desde el momento en fueron cómplices en esta bajeza, son culpables al consentir todo esto. Sólo falta que le restes participación al otro sujeto, al marido de la mujer esa; seguro se trata de Chris, el australiano, tu compañero en las películas, ese del que siempre hablabas con mucho ímpetu —y por reiterada ocasión, el silencio le dio la respuesta—. Ya decía yo que tanta cercanía me parecía rara. ¡Oh, Señor! No puedo creer que esté pasándome esto —dijo asiendo su bolsa de mano con la intención de marcharse—. Podría haberme hecho la despistada con tus nuevos gustos, pero saber que mi hijo se descubre homosexual con un hombre casado… ¡Simplemente, no puedo! ¡No puedo!

Thomas no tuvo más valor para continuar con sus argumentos, menos respaldándolos exclusivamente con su testimonio de amor; la mirada de su madre le resultaba insostenible, aquellos ojos no lo pudieron condenar a un peor castigo, el rechazo. Se acordó de Christopher, y en las incontables ocasiones en que él lo había fustigado con esa sentencia, ahora comprendía el porqué aquél enloquecía de manera exorbitada. La señora Willdeston abandonó la casa de su hijo de inmediato, no podía permanecer ahí sin expresarle más que puro repudio y reprobación. Elinor y Marianne abrazaron a su hermano, y le consolaron diciéndole que le diera unos días a la madre, quizás pasada la tempestad, las cosas podrían arreglarse; sin embargo, al transcurrir de las semanas, se percató de que no se resolverían con tanta rapidez. Y con este antecedente, el cual Thomas no comentó con nadie más, fuera de los involucrados, y que permaneció en relativo secreto; fue la razón por la cual, esta vez optó por sólo llamar a Harry, y pedirle que averiguara si su hermano mediano se encontraba bien, pues había recibido una llamada bastante peculiar de éste. El mayor de los Hentzwood le prometió encargarse de hacerlo e informarlo.

Horas más tarde, en el programa de radio donde le hacían una entrevista, uno de los cuestionamientos le causó asombro e incomodidad, tanto que balbuceó unos segundos antes de contestar, pues el entrevistador le informó que Christopher, luego de haber anunciado oficialmente su divorcio, había revelado, en exclusiva para una revista, su repentina preferencia por la compañía masculina, “¿qué opinas de que tu amigo y compañero en _LORD_ se ha declarado gay?”. Thomas se sintió tan desconcertado, tan perdido e impresionado que hasta creyó desmayarse. Entonces, su mente evocó la parte final de _LORD Renaissance_ , cuando el conde Lucio despertaba del sueño de muerte, al cual se había sometido, para detener la amenaza de la malévola Morgana le Fay. Thomas recordó las sensaciones que debió recrear al grabar esa escena, unas que en ese preciso instante, experimentaba de forma natural.

El conde sintió el calor del beso de Lord sobre su frente, y dio una gran exhalación al tiempo en que abrió los ojos; su primera imagen fue el rostro soleado de Daniel, quien poco a poco perdió su sonrisa y la consciencia, al irse desfalleciendo; presto aquél se incorporó para abrazarlo y evitar que se derrumbara. —¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Qué has hecho! —vociferó Lucio mientras lo tomaba del rostro—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No debiste despertarme! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Después de todo lo que te he ocasionado, ¡imbécil! ¡No debiste despertarme!

—No me queda nada. Ni amada, ni familia, ni amigos, ni reino… —dijo con voz débil y entrecortada— sólo me quedas tú, ¿y de qué sirve un heroico caballero si no tiene nada por qué pelear?

El diálogo de Lord Daniel, resonó por toda su cabeza, como si fuera la respuesta a la naciente interrogante de Thomas. Se rio ligeramente para despabilarse y recuperar su consciencia, aunque seguía sin saber qué contestar; sólo hizo una exclamación de asombro y confesó la verdad. —Bien, no tenía idea de esa declaración —dijo luego de levantar las cejas por la noticia—, da igual, eso no cambia en nada la amistad que tenemos.

Jude, quien a través del cristal y desde afuera de la cabina, examinaba su rostro embargado por un cúmulo de incontrolables emociones, pensó que quizás para las próximas entrevistas, debería poner como cláusula no hacer preguntas sobre la vida privada de los compañeros de trabajo de Thomas. Aquél continuó respondiendo los siguientes cuestionamientos con toda su posible jovialidad y entereza, actuando como si dentro de él no se suscitaran conflictos. No podía sacarse a Christopher del pensamiento, más aún si se había expuesto de manera pública, si había pregonado su “secreto”, idéntico a aquella tarde en la playa; pensó en la reacción de su familia y en las muchas injurias que debieron adjudicarle a su nombre. Y no estaba tan equivocado, porque Elkie, adelantándose a Christopher, ya les había presentado su airada versión de cónyuge vilipendiada.

Presto, los señores Hentzwood viajaron a los Estados Unidos para encararse con sus hijos, porque aunque estaban alarmados por los recién descubiertos sucesos, todavía dudaban de ellos, y tenían la esperanza de que no fueran tal cual Elkie los hubo relatado; los cinco se citaron en la casa de Harry. En el salón aguardaban impacientes, y en medio de un fatigante silencio, el arribo de Christopher. Leo había llegado puntual, y tras un raudo saludo por parte de los progenitores, se abstrajo en la pantalla de su móvil. Harry intentaba ser cortés, ofreciéndoles alguna bebida o aperitivo, pero ninguno quiso nada, así que se cruzó de brazos mientras meditaba frente a la ventana. Los señores Hentzwood permanecían sentados en el sillón, uno al lado del otro, haciendo perdidiza la mirada, como todos los demás.

Con cada minuto transcurrido, se les desgastaba la mansedumbre que traían consigo, y comenzaban a mostrar su impaciencia con distintos movimientos; Leo golpeaba quedamente el suelo con la suela de su zapato derecho, Harry se sobaba las manos de vez en cuando, la señora Hentzwood se acomodaba el cabello a la más leve oportunidad y el señor Hentzwood palmeaba el sillón constantemente con su mano izquierda. Todos se detuvieron al escuchar el ruido que la puerta principal provocó al abrirse, luego oyeron la voz de Sophia que saludaba al miembro faltante. Christopher demoró tan sólo unos segundos en aparecerse en el salón, concentrando de inmediato, los ojos escrutadores de sus padres. Después de mucho tiempo, saludó a Leo como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, hasta se abrazaron; enseguida hizo lo mismo con Harry, y al final enfrentó a los progenitores. Estos se habían levantado para no perderlo de vista. No obstante, una vez todos reunidos, nadie se disputó la palabra; quizás trataban de darse a entender por medio de las miradas, algunas eran correctamente decodificadas, otras malentendidas y las demás ignoradas. La señora Hentzwood suspiró e inició el parlamento. —Queremos saber qué pasó con ustedes, porque parece que han estado viviendo una segunda vida a nuestras espaldas, y queremos conocer su versión de esta trastornada historia; así que, ¿quién de los tres debería comenzar? Porque los tres tienen responsabilidad en esto.

Harry, siendo el mayor, quiso poner el ejemplo de valentía y expresó su deseo por ser el primero. Pero el señor Hentzwood, quien se había mantenido extrañamente calmado y en silencio, no se lo permitió y ordenó a los dos menores que fuese uno de ellos el que comenzara. Harry metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y suspiró manifestando su agobio. Leo y Christopher se observaron, trataban de ponerse de acuerdo, de tomar una decisión. Sin embargo, la señora Hentzwood exasperada por su vacilación, retomó la palabra; el discurso giraba en torno a la decepción que padecían por la participación de sus hijos en aquel desagradable embrollo: la infidelidad del mediano con un hombre, el involucramiento del menor también con un hombre, que resultaba el mismo que se había relacionado con el mediano; y el alcahueteo y consentimiento del mayor en todo esto.

Leo, siendo el más impulsivo y joven de los tres, no toleró más la recriminación y en seguida la interrumpió. —Un momento, espera, un momento —pronunció acercándose a la señora Hentzwood—. Mamá, ¡relájate! Las cosas no ocurrieron así…

—¿Qué me relaje? —rebatió con recelo—. ¿Cómo me lo pides con todo este alboroto? Se suponía que tú eras el que salías con Tom, ¡no tu hermano, el casado!

Aunque Christopher se enfadó al enterarse que su madre sabía del romance entre aquellos dos, decidió quedarse callado y sólo observarlos. Sin embargo, el señor Hentzwood si manifestó su descontento y asombro con un “qué” pronunciado en una exclamación.

—¡Que las cosas no ocurrieron así!, ¿crees que de haber sabido lo de Chris con Tom, habría llegado tan lejos? ¡Yo no lo sabía! —confesó Leo levantando el tono de su voz.

—Pero algo debiste intuir —musitó Christopher dejando su pasividad—. No creo que seas tan tonto como para no haberte dado cuenta.

Leo le devolvió la mirada con algo de molestia, y luego respondió. —Sospechaba de la exagerada confianza e intimidad, pero creí que así era Tom de aprensivo con todos. No niego que esa fue una de las razones que más me atrajeron de él —y se concentró únicamente en los ojos de Christopher—. Acepto que deseaba el mismo trato que te daba, yo también quería esa especialidad para mí. Pero jamás imaginé que tú y él estuvieran juntos de esa manera, como una pareja; yo nunca creí que tú también pudieras tener esa clase de dudas.

—Ni yo tampoco —confesó la señora Hentzwood, mientras que el señor Hentzwood liberó un zozobrado suspiro al pasarse las manos por la cabeza, pensando que sus hijos deberían estarse peleando por la atención de una mujer, y no por la de un hombre.

—Nunca tuve dudas —respondió el mediano de los hermanos, ganándose la atención de todos—, pero si tuve miedo, y mucho, tanto que me sometió; no quise admitirlo, porque ni yo sabía cómo hacerlo; yo no necesito la etiqueta, pero los demás, parece que sí; sencillamente sucedió, me enamoré de un hombre, es todo —y al terminar su confesión, el mutismo imperó en el salón y la frustración dominó el rostro de sus padres. —¿Ves? —comentó dirigiéndose a Harry—, sabía que esto pasaría, todo se desmoronaría por mi culpa.

—¿Y qué esperabas, Chris? —repeló la señora Hentzwood—, ¿quieres que te aplauda, que te felicite por al fin aceptarlo? Estuvimos de acuerdo en apoyar a Leo porque él estaba buscando su lugar, pero tú, se suponía que lo habías encontrado, ¡te casaste con Elkie y formaste una familia! Pensábamos que estabas feliz, que te habías realizado; ahora, ¿cómo esperas que reaccionemos? Estamos enterados que has traicionado y mentido, sin contar a todas las personas que has lastimado con esta revelación. ¿No pudiste hacer las cosas de otra forma, sin herir a tantos? No te reconozco hijo, no te reconozco —dijo abrazándose al señor Henztwood—. Me duele pensar que, tal vez fue nuestra culpa; si desde el principio te hubiéramos demostrado más confianza y apoyo, esto no habría pasado.

—La responsabilidad es sólo mía —declaró Christopher con ligero acaecimiento.

—¿Y tú Harry? —irrumpió el señor Hentzwood de repente—, tenías que habernos puesto al tanto de estos eventos y no haber sido parte de ellos. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti también, te consideraba el más racional.

—Papá, no me correspondía a mí decírselos; si confiaron en mí, yo no iba a traicionarlos yéndome de la boca con ustedes.

—¿Cómo pudiste prestarte a toda esta inmoralidad? —recriminó ahora la señora Hentzwood—, ser parte de esta asquerosa infamia que ha mancillado la imagen de la familia.

—Mamá, yo nunca he sido de emitir veredictos; si bien no lo apoyé, tampoco lo censuré. Porque creo que ellos ya tienen bastante con su propia conciencia, además de ustedes dos y toda la sociedad haciendo de jueces, yo no iba a convertirme en uno innecesario.

—¡Qué desagradable es todo esto! —se lamentó la señora Hentzwood—. Nunca imaginé ver a mi familia metida en una cosa semejante. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, qué fue?

—Y qué desilusión resultó Tom —expresó el señor Hentzwood—, lo creía un buen tipo, es una lástima descubrir que no tiene un mínimo de escrúpulos. Se burló de mí, ¡de todos en nuestra cara!; se metió en mi casa, compartimos con él la mesa, y disfrutó de nuestras atenciones a sabiendas de lo que se traía con los muchachos; ¡qué sujeto tan despreciable!

Entonces Christopher se llenó de arrojo y bravura, como si el espíritu de Lord Daniel lo poseyera para proteger la honra de su propio conde, y ondeando la lengua, idéntico a la espada, comenzó un discurso defensivo. —Ya les dije que la responsabilidad es mía; si desde el inicio, yo hubiese aceptado mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Tom, las cosas habrían acontecido de distinta manera. Me equivoqué en mis elecciones, lo acepto; aunque no todas fueron erróneas, hoy tengo tres adorables niños —y sonrió nostálgico—. Y es gracias a ellos, que me harté de ser un cobarde; ya no quiero pretender, ni fingir lo que no soy; yo sé que herí a muchos con este fingimiento, personas que únicamente se han ocupado de entregarme el corazón: a Elkie y a Tom, a ustedes, incluso a mis hermanos; y ojalá una disculpa pudiera reparar algo del daño infringido. No estén desencantados con Tom, ¡Tom sigue siendo maravilloso!, el hombre que conocieron no es una falacia, sé que por las circunstancias él no lo parece, pero es noble y respetuoso, atento y considerado; no es nada de eso que piensan, él sólo ha sido otra víctima de mi mentira, un ser que se vio mancillado y desvirtuado en mis manos, por ceder a mi mórbidos anhelos y someterse a mis caprichos; si acabó convertido y reducido a mi amante, fue porque yo lo orillé a eso, porque abusé vilmente del amor que me profesaba; lo hice hasta que él se percató que podía merecer algo mejor. Por esa razón, se refugió en Leo, porque él si fue capaz de hacerle un ofrecimiento menos indigno. Leo no dudo en traerlo ante ustedes, en hablarles sobre él y sobre  las dudas que su trato le ocasionaba; y aún así, sabiéndolos felices uno con otro, no descansé hasta separarlos. Si no hubiese sido por Harry, no sé en dónde estaría mi cordura en estos momentos; él siempre estuvo ahí para hacerme entrar en razón, siempre aconsejándome, motivándome a tomar una decisión antes de generar heridas tan dolorosas como éstas; de no ser por él, todo el daño que causé, hubiera sido el doble. Así que, el único criminal aquí, soy yo; porque fui yo el que falló, quien se equivocó, y quien va a pagar por sus faltas. No les pido que lo entiendan, tan solo que lo respeten.

La señora Hentzwood se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos estaban mojados, tal vez por el llanto que reprimía, y aturdida se tumbó sobre el sillón. Leo se acercó a Christopher para ponerle la mano en el hombro, y aquél intentó sonreír en un gesto de agradecimiento. Harry también se aproximó y los asió a ambos con los brazos, instigándolos a un abrazo. El señor Hentzwood, raramente encontró aquella demostración de fraternidad muy emotiva, y no pudo analizar con claridad los acontecimientos; entre balbuceos, alcanzó a realizar una pregunta a su hijo. —¿Y…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasará con Elkie?

—No deseo más prejuicios para nadie. De Elkie, me encargaré yo. Entiendo que esté molesta, es como una fiera herida que busca regresar el daño, por eso quiere hacérmelo con cualquier cosa; y no pienso escapar de su ira, estoy dispuesto a afrontarla; si quiere castigarme, adelante. Pero sólo yo le pagaré la factura, a nadie más quiero inmiscuido en esto, a ninguno de ustedes, a los niños mucho menos. Hablaré con ella, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, aunque parezca imposible. Y sé que no estoy en postura de pedirles nada, sin embargo, les suplico que se mantengan al margen de esta situación —advirtió Christopher a su parentela aumentando la seriedad y la firmeza en su voz—. Si ella los busca para pedirles apoyo o protección, bríndenselo; pero no se presten a juegos de venganza o alguna cosa de tal clase. Si tienen el anhelo de desquitarse con alguien, no busquen a terceros, soy yo con quien deben ensañarse.

La señora Hentzwood se levantó y salió apresurada del salón, irritada porque la actitud “martirizante” de Christopher, la hacía sentirse demasiado contrariada, como si estuviera del lado incorrecto de la historia. Por su parte, el señor Hentzwood permaneció impávido y absorto, sin poder tomar una postura definitiva, porque estaba tan confundido como su esposa; sentía un impulso por apoyar a su hijo, pero también uno por castigarlo; y no dilató en seguir los pasos de su mujer, quizás para discernir a mayor profundidad los argumentos, dejando solos a los tres hermanos. Harry examinó la reacción de sus dos padres y meditó sobre su situación, teniendo que fungir como jueces. —Por eso, mejor me abstengo de serlo —pensó y luego en voz alta dijo—. Bueno, mientras el jurado delibera la gravedad de nuestras faltas, ¿por qué no comemos un emparedado o algo? ¿Qué acaso no tienen hambre? Hasta los chicos malos necesitan comer.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le cuestionó Leo con auténtica sorpresa—. No es momento para ser tan irónico y mordaz.

—Nunca es el momento. Pero es parte de mi nueva actitud, éste es el nuevo yo, el que va a vivir la vida al máximo, más ahora que seré procesado.

—Está loco —comentó el menor al mediano, pero al intuirle el mismo aire de picardía, le aseveró—. Chris “Estómago de porquería” Hentzwood, pareces no desconocer esta cara de Harry “centrado y razonable hombre de negocios” Hentzwood.

Christopher movió la cabeza como respuesta afirmativa disimulando su risa.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero por qué nunca me enteran de nada!

—¡Oh, vamos! Suficiente de reproches. ¡Alégrense!, ya pasamos la parte más difícil: el regaño masivo; aunque todavía nos falta el sermón en solitario. Esto me recuerda nuestros días de infancia; es como aquella vez, cuando se amenazaron con las navajas que nos regaló el abuelo, ¿lo recuerdan? Ustedes siempre han sido problemáticos, siempre peleándose por algo; si no era por la última galleta, era por abrir el primer regalo de navidad, o porque el juguete de Leo era más bonito que el de Chris, o porque uno de los dos recibía más mesada…

—¡Bien!, ya entendimos el punto —rebatió Christopher—. Pero esta vez no era por un juguete o por una rabieta de niños.

—Lo sé, esta vez fue por un tipo guapo y simpático; entiendo por qué se peleaban por él, actuaban casi tan enloquecidos como sus hordas de fanáticos, aunque ustedes son peores. Es extraño lo que Tom Willdeston suscita en cada uno de nosotros, algún efecto tiene en todo aquél que se apellide Hentzwood; porque les aseguro que, incluso mamá y papá, ni siquiera ahora con toda esa rabia pueden odiarlo. Es algo genético o químico.

Leo y Christopher observaron a Harry con cierto recelo, luego el primero se dirigió al segundo. —Pues no sé si sea químico o sólo simple coincidencia; pero una cosa debes creerme Chris, yo no sabía que tú y Tom… —repitió Leo con ligero tartamudeo.

—Descuida, lo sé —dijo Christopher poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro y apretándoselo quedamente—. No hubo traición más que la mía. Tom terminó conmigo mucho antes de empezar contigo.

—¿Entonces qué? —les preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Comemos o seguimos con el drama? Tengan presente que nos falta sobrevivir al sermón en solitario, es mejor afrontarlo con el estómago lleno —sus hermanos lo ciñeron por los hombros y se encaminaron con él, mientras continuaba su charla, hacia la cocina—. Además, no es por jactarme de mi habilidad, pero hago unos emparedados deliciosos, ya lo comprobarán.

—Respecto a quién recibía más mesada de los tres —recordó Leo mirando a Harry—, tú siempre recibías unos dólares extra.

—Desde luego, porque soy el mayor; y por lógica, tenía “mayores” gastos a los de ustedes.

—Eso no es un argumento válido.

—Lo es para mí —replicó Harry a Leo, sacudiéndole el cabello con la mano para despeinarlo.

Christopher, luego de semanas sin tener un motivo para mostrar regocijo, había esbozado una apocada sonrisa, que conforme escuchaba a sus hermanos bromear, y disfrutaba de la calidez de su compañía, acabó transformándose en una risa legítima de felicidad. Él pensaba, bajo un precepto completamente religioso, que la fuerza creadora lo despreciaba y lo condenaba por sus actos, que si se abstenía de la dicha y se auto-aplicaba el tormento, expiaría sus pecados correctamente y ganaría la verdadera absolución; únicamente debía encararse a las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones: desde la inusitada atracción masculina, la infidelidad y los arrebatos carnales, hasta los juramentos hechos en vano; no obstante, no existía juez más severo y verdugo más cruel que él mismo. Y aunque enfrentar a sus padres no fue como lo imaginó, la reprimenda si resultó muy dolorosa y extenuante. Los ojos no escondían los sentimientos hirientes, quizás las palabras se tentaban el corazón, pero las miradas no; ellas reafirmaban la decepción y el desprecio, haciéndolos presentes y latentes, tan idéntico a una navaja con el filo sobre la piel, con la amenaza de rebanarla. Su honestidad no importaba, ni era apreciada; al contrario, ofendía y se confundía con el cinismo.

Así el panorama era sumo desolador, como la selva oscura e impenetrable donde su alter ego fílmico, Lord Daniel, permanecía atrapado y en constante acecho por tres feroces bestias. Al final, el héroe había salido casi ileso del nefasto asalto, con la ayuda del espíritu del conde Lucio. Christopher se preguntaba, si él podría ser capaz de salir victorioso sin el correspondiente auxilio, y sobre todo, si podría rescatar lo que había existido con Thomas. A pesar de haber realizado juntos parte de la promoción de _LORD Renaissance_ , seguían alejados; cuando una cámara o un reflector los enfocaba, actuaban como si nada anormal sucediera, pero en la intimidad, se mantenían distanciados y se hablaban exclusivamente para lo más indispensable. Christopher lo extrañaba tanto, demasiado; y es que a cada minuto, él sentía un fuerte e inconmensurable afecto, un amor que se le amotinaba en el pecho, y que con el paso del tiempo, se intensificaba más y más; nada lo satisfacía como el imaginarlo a su lado, el saber que lo tenía para sí. Sin embargo, cualquier señal de romántica felicidad en el rostro de Thomas, producida por alguien que no fuera él, lo enloquecía igual a un Otelo; porque vivía con un temor constante, que los rumores se volvieran realidad, y algún día Thomas anunciara su compromiso, o peor aún, su matrimonio.

Y no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, no cuando él mismo experimentaba las consecuencias de esa realidad. Además dicho evento, significaría el haber perdido su oportunidad, su última esperanza; pues recordaba el contenido de la carta del saco y la resolución de Thomas con respecto a continuar su vida; aquél estaba dispuesto a enamorarse de otra persona, una en libertad de amarlo a plenitud. Cómo podía exigirle no hacerlo, no entregarse, no transferir todos sus sentimientos a otro receptor. Christopher quería su amor y su odio, su ternura y su bravura, su pasión y su razón, la gama emotiva por completo. Pero no podía conservar la vida que llevaba, ni consolidar aquella que soñaba, debía decidirse por una; quedarse y acostumbrarse, y olvidarse; o atreverse y arriesgarse e irse; en cualquiera de las dos, el futuro seguiría siendo incierto. ¿Cuál era la correcta?

Aquél día, el mismo en que su esposa presenció la sincera confesión de su corazón, volvió a su casa ya entrada la noche, para darle tiempo a ella de tranquilizarse y comenzar a asimilar la nueva situación; no obstante, no encontró a Elkie, ni a sus hijos, ni siquiera a la servidumbre; únicamente un crudo silencio imperante, que lo acompañó durante la travesía por el lugar; recorrió hasta el último rincón de la casa, e inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales resbalaron ásperas por sus mejillas, quizás por la mezcla entre la nostalgia y el anhelo. Las memorias no demoraron en agolparse contra su mente, proyectándose como un largometraje que resumía los momentos más especiales, los días buenos, incluso los malos; las imágenes en su cabeza parecían cobrar vida a través de esas habitaciones vacías, podía verse jugando con Indra, llevándola en hombros hasta su habitación o tomándola de la mano mientras daba sus primeros pasos, caminando por la playa; a Elkie alimentando a los mellizos y sonriéndole al percatarse de que él la contemplaba, o recostada en la cama esperándolo, anhelando su calor.

Pensó en sus hijos, con mayor fervor que antes; le asustaba que en el futuro, tuviera menor importancia para ellos por su determinación, que su figura se difuminara sin dejar rastros del enorme cariño que les tenía; y consideró seriamente quedarse ahí, manteniéndose estoico, para darles la misma seguridad y confort que sus padres le brindaron a él. Y luego solamente pensó en su padre; el señor Hentzwood siempre demostró la alegría que sentía por tener aquella vida, pese a las situaciones difíciles, día a día su rostro se llenó de prosperidad y satisfacción, era feliz; y su madre, en respuesta, estaba contenta y también lo era; porque ambos se conocían, se complementaban, se agradaban y se complacían; para el progenitor había funcionado, casi a la perfección, esta receta de la felicidad; de manera tan exitosa, que él y sus hermanos se habían empeñado en seguirla al pie de la letra. A Harry le había resultado favorable este método, observaba en su semblante esa idéntica satisfacción que tenía el patriarca; sin embargo, el problema era Christopher, pues la fórmula no le había funcionado, algo le continuaba faltando, y era absurdo pretender no saber qué era. Y ese había sido su principal error, tratar de ajustarse a un ideal que se transformó, desde el primigenio momento en que aquella mirada, dentro de aquél elevador, se posó en él. Ahí, caducó la fórmula paterna, ya no fue factible; porque ahora, un solo recuerdo parisino, bastaba para iluminarle la faz con intensidad, igual como lo hace el sol con la cara de la luna, por las noches.

Con el vacío gobernando las habitaciones, éstas le parecían frías y pretéritas, la soledad y el silencio casi le helaban la piel. El lecho matrimonial lucía como un sepulcro, álgido y sin vida, una tumba recién puesta sobre la tierra. No había más qué meditar, ni más qué decir. El final de esta historia había comenzado a escribirse; entonces preparó la maleta, donde no sólo echó parte de su ropa y algunos de sus accesorios personales, sino también la película hecha de recuerdos, esos momentos que se irían consigo, que lo acompañarían por siempre. Y los llevaría muy presentes para compartirlos con sus hijos, si estos llegaban a olvidarlos; de cualquier modo, seguirían siendo carne de su carne, y sangre de su sangre, eso tampoco nadie se lo podría arrebatar jamás. —Haré más recuerdos, montones de ellos, sólo para nosotros —se dijo a sí mismo y a las paredes para que transmitieran el mensaje—, los haré sentirse orgullosos de mí, estaré siempre para ustedes, los voy ayudar hasta donde me sea posible, que mi experiencia les sirva para que nunca cometan faltas tan infames como las mías.

Harry estaba, en el auto a las afueras de la casa, esperando la resolución final; y cuando lo vio salir con la pesada maleta, lo supo, ese era el adiós. Christopher pasó unas semanas en la residencia de su hermano, intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos; luego trató de hablar con su todavía esposa, pero aquella se negaba a contestarle el teléfono. Aunque hubo resistencia, no demoró su reencuentro, pues fue la misma Elkie quien lo solicitó; porque al regresar al hogar, y percatarse de que él había formalizado la separación yéndose, la herida por la traición se avivó, haciéndose aún más profunda y tormentosa; así el dolo terminó por cegarla y dominó sus acciones. La primera, de tantas discusiones, había sido discursivamente muy violenta, por parte de ella; Christopher, en la mayoría de éstas, le permitía desahogarse y pocas veces le rebatía los argumentos. En una de esas, él se atrevió a hacerle una propuesta.

—¿Entonces, eso quieres? —le contestó Elkie tras la insinuación de una ruptura más legitima.

—Es lo mejor…

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quién?, ¿para nosotros y los niños, o para ti y tu novio inglés?

—Para todos —expresó con paciencia y mesura—, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, en especial, por nosotros. Conociéndome y conociéndote, ¡es lo mejor!

—¿Quieres el divorcio? Muy bien —dijo dando un fuerte resolló antes de proseguir—, te lo daré cuando te hayas ido a la mierda, ¡hijo de puta!

—Me iré a donde tú quieras, esto se resolverá a tu manera. Únicamente, no deseo perjudicarte más; el futuro daño es innecesario, no hay razón para hacernos más heridas, sobre todo cuando la vida es tan corta… —declaró, con un dócil tono, viéndola a los ojos—. Tú puedes tener una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo…

—No sólo eres un trolero hijo de puta, sino también un grasas —acusó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, peinándose frenéticamente el cabello con ellas, para no perder la compostura—. ¿Hacernos más heridas? ¿Cuándo yo te he lastimado, Chris, cuándo? Si no he hecho otra cosa más que quererte, quererte como una completa imbécil. Pero ya veo que no te importa, y me vienes con estas chorradas ¡Qué follón! ¡Menudo gilipollas resultaste!, has pasado de nosotros, así sin más, por eso me habláis de segundas oportunidades y nuevos comienzos, ¡porque eso queréis tú! ¿Verdad? Ser libre para iros corriendo tras tu ¡maldito novio inglés!

Christopher se mantuvo callado, observándola. Después, conservando la calma, contestó. —Es lo mejor para todos.

—¡Venga ya! ¡A tomar por culo! —gritó irritada, porque la sinceridad de Christopher le parecía más desfachatez que otra cosa—. Dime, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me liberaste antes, eh? ¿Por qué me obligaste a construir una vida a tu lado, si muy dentro de ti, ya sabías que todo esto era falso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, no pudisteis ser un hortera como los demás tíos y ponerme los cachos con una tía más guapa?

—Perdóname —musitó con la vergüenza expuesta en su rostro.

—Si te molaban tanto los tíos, ¡te hubieras casado con uno y no conmigo!, o ¿me estáis haciendo pagar una deuda que desconozco? ¿Qué mierdas te hice? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que acaso me odias? ¿Es eso, me odias? ¿Por qué? Si yo solamente me he dedicado a quererte…

Y un potente y lastimero quejido le ahogó las palabras. Christopher se acercó y la abrazó, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez; Elkie intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil, él la estrechó de todas maneras; ella le lanzó manotazos y golpes hasta que la fuerza le mermó por culpa del agudo llanto. Y en medio del sollozo, prosiguió su reclamo. —¿Cómo voy a empezar otra vez, cómo? Si creía haber encontrado contigo la plenitud, ¡tú eras mi sueño vuelto realidad! ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo? ¿Dime, no lo eras? Formamos una bella pareja y luego una hermosa familia —y lo miró directo, añorando hallar réplica más franca en sus ojos azulinos que en sus palabras—. Yo siento que todo esto es un capricho, que vais siguiendo una retorcida ensoñación; y por ello, nos has condenado, quieres deshacerte de mí, botarme igual a un folio usado sin mayor utilidad.

—No es así —expresó él moviendo también la cabeza para reafirmar su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has pasado de nosotros tan fácil? Sin siquiera luchar, sin dar la pelea, ¡sin intentarlo!; ¡Soy tu mujer y madre de tus hijos!, ¿o eso tampoco te importa?

—Desde luego que me importa —objetó Christopher separándose de ella, empero presto le agarró las manos—, en mis hijos pienso en todo momento; es por ellos, por quienes deseo acabar con esta doble vida. Y no estoy rindiéndome, ni negándome a pelear, ni haciéndolos a un lado. Ustedes siempre serán parte de mí, los llevo hasta en la piel —y con la mirada le señaló el tatuaje que le ornaba uno de sus brazos—. Es porque ya no puedo funcionar así. Soy un caos, un maldito desastre, un vendaval que a su paso está destruyéndolo todo; ya tengo a las víctimas suficientes para sobresaturar mi conciencia; a ti te hice demasiado daño, no deseo provocarte más; como tampoco lo quiero para Indra, Trevor, ni Summer —Elkie le soltó las manos y siguió con el llanto—. No pienses que fue sencillo hacer la elección, no es una decisión que tomé a la ligera, llevo bastante tiempo meditándola. La verdad posee una naturaleza exacerbada, y de ninguna manera, quería que te enteraras de aquella forma. No puedo continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, ni tú tampoco podrías. El orgullo lastimado, te hace mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Conociéndote, y tú ahora, conociéndome también; sabes que serías incapaz. Yo sé que la duda te acompañaría en cualquier instante, no tendrías paz ni un minuto; siempre pensando si estoy contigo o en otra parte, asustada porque mi empleo me induce a la deslealtad; tarde o temprano, el poco respeto que aún me tienes, así como el cariño, terminarían por esfumarse. Me odiarías, si no es que ya lo haces. Mantenernos juntos por los hijos, sin confianza ni aprecio, sería una terrible equivocación. Por eso, lo mejor es separarnos. Las rupturas nunca son fáciles, lo sé; pero no hay más que se pueda hacer, sólo encararlas.

—Veo que ya lo tenéis todo solucionado —dijo Elkie limpiándose las lágrimas—, y no deseo seguirte haciendo desolador el futuro. Vale, mándame al abogado cuando lo queráis con tus condiciones.

—Sólo tengo dos, y no necesito de un abogado para decírtelas —confesó de inmediato, apretó los labios y continuó—. Indra, Trevor y Summer se quedan fuera, no voy a pelearte nada respecto a ellos; los veré cuando tú me lo permitas.

—¿Vais a confiar en mí? —replicó asombrada—, ¿no tenéis “miedo” que jamás te lo permita, o que los use para castigarte?

—Confío en ti —contestó con total seguridad.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Tom…

—¡Ah, claro! —exclamó con hastío y revirándole los ojos—. ¡Tu novio inglés! ¿Qué mierdas tiene que ver ese en todo esto?

—Ningún comentario o declaración, sobre él y este asunto, a nadie —expuso Christopher con sobrada seriedad.

Elkie lo miró airada, y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Temes que les eche la prensa internacional encima?

—No —respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima—, sólo quiero asegurarme, que él quede fuera de todo esto también. La culpa únicamente es mía.

—Te recuerdo que se necesitan tres personas para una infidelidad, dos cínicos astutos y la que lleva los de alce con el letrero de imbécil.

—Esto es mi responsabilidad —nuevamente aseveró sin modificar el tono paciente de su voz

—¡Ah, vale, vale, vale! Déjame entender —dijo sobándose y apretándose los codos con sus propias manos, para disimular su acerbo enfado—. No me vais a pelear la custodia de los niños, pero si mi reserva sobre tu amante; ¿entendí bien? —y Christopher únicamente la observó sin cambiar la expresión de su faz—. ¿No queréis que le diga al mundo que sois maricones? ¿Es eso? Porque, de cualquier manera, lo sabrán; si irás corriendo a consolarte a sus brazos en cuanto me dé la vuelta.

—De mí, puedes decir cuánto quieras; que soy un maricón, que no me gustan los espárragos, que pataleo cuando duermo, lo que quieras. Pero de Tom, te rogaría que no digas nada.

Por unos minutos, Elkie dejó su molestia para examinar la faz de su marido. Se aproximó hacia él, despacio, elevando sus manos, tomándolo gentilmente de las mejillas. Y volvió a concentrar su mirada en la de aquél. —¿Tanto le queréis como para sacrificarte tú solo? —lo cuestionó, buscando la respuesta en el fondo de sus ojos, porque tal vez la boca se rehusaría a contestarle la verdad. Christopher prolongó su silencio. —No sé si eso me conmueve o me provoca más rabia —declaró al obtener el fallo cobalto de sus ojos—. Vale, si así lo deseáis, tendrás que pedirle a tu abogado que lo estipule en la demanda de divorcio. A ver qué cara le ponéis al pedírselo.

Aunque creyó que Elkie había aceptado la resolución pacíficamente, no fue una simple asimilación; en los momentos más nublados, donde ella perdía el juicio y se regía por el dolo, rebuscados pensamientos la acosaban y la inducían a realizar maquinaciones disparatadas. Ideaba, cómo desaparecer del mapa con sus hijos y sin dejar rastro alguno; o en seducir a uno de los hermanos Hentzwood, fuera Harry o Leo, y pagarle con la misma traición; o exhibir a Christopher y a Thomas como otro ejemplo de podredumbre hollywoodense. No obstante, la cordura siempre le regresaba antes de llevar a cabo cualquiera de estas acciones. Pero la prudencia no estuvo con ella, el día del reclamo, en el departamento de Thomas; y es que la sola idea de imaginarlos reunidos, haciendo planes tras la firma del divorcio, la baldaba igual que un toro en la fiesta brava. Hasta los podía ver regocijarse con el triunfo, idéntico al torero que se pavoneaba por la arena de la plaza, con uno de los pedazos de su víctima taurina en la mano. Y con un par de tragos encima, obtuvo valor para el enfrentamiento.

Christopher desconocía las consecuencias de este careo. Pese a haber hecho lo posible, por ser el único que cargara con la furia de Elkie, se percataba, conforme transcurrían los días, que aquella empezaba a afectar a los demás; la familia y los allegados más cercanos, ya estaban experimentando las consecuencias del vulturno suceso; y sería cuestión de tiempo, para que la vorágine alcanzara también a Thomas; y él no quería involucrarlo en un escándalo que mancillara su carrera, no cuando ya le había arrebatado tantas cosas; era la oportunidad para protegerlo, para demostrarle la solidez de sus sentimientos; y tomó la voluntad y bravura que le otorgaba a Lord Daniel, pues ahora más que nunca, sus situaciones eran similares, ambos iban en auxilio de su propio conde Lucio.

Él y su esposa entraron en el terreno del papeleo y la legalidad. Christopher recurría a toda su mesura, paciencia y cariño para enfrentarse a ella, sin causarle mayor dolor; después de todo, era una víctima más de las circunstancias y de su incompetencia; por eso guiaba sus acciones, con el pulso maestro de un cirujano en la sala de operaciones. Las avenencias empezaban bien, pero terminaban mal. Elkie nunca estaba totalmente de acuerdo, aunque Christopher aceptara el más estrafalario requisito, rechistaba y no demoraba en echarle en cara, su prisa por deshacerse de ella. Las peleas, a veces se extendían fuera de las oficinas de los abogados; por esa razón, Christopher buscó aquél departamento en _St. Agnetha Street_ , Harry y Sophia no hacían ningún comentario sobre los borrascosos encuentros suscitados en su casa, pero él se sentía en extremo apenado; y mudarse no fue la mejor opción, pues Elkie le recriminaba haberlo hecho con la perversa intención, de verse sin restricciones, con su “novio inglés”. Leo se ofreció a irse a vivir con él, y tal vez así, atenuar los malos entendidos con la ex esposa; empero los agravó, ahora creía que Thomas visitaba a los dos, pero en diferente día.

Finalmente, luego de largos meses de reuniones, entre dimes y diretes, firmaron el acta de divorcio. Y todo este tremebundo esfuerzo, repercutió en la salud física de Christopher, mientras que la anímica extrañamente mejoraba; su vesícula se estropeó durante la querella, y eso le generó la molestia en el vientre; él la confundió con el principio de una gastritis, secuela del estrés. Estaba tan alucinado por el dolor, que no pudo recoger el teléfono celular del suelo, para atender la llamada de Harry. Sin Leo cerca, pues andaba de gira, promocionando el disco que había grabado meses atrás. El mayor, sugestionado por el presentimiento de Thomas, optó por hacerle una visita exprés en su hora de comida. Llamó a la puerta, con insistencia y varias veces, sin obtener respuesta; sin embargo, algo lo impulsó a girar la manija de la puerta y no demoró en hallar, tumbado sobre el sillón casi inconsciente, a su hermano mediano.

Presto, Harry corrió a socorrerlo. Christopher apenas le alcanzó a murmurar que le dolía mucho el estómago. Entonces aquél, haciéndose de todas sus fuerzas, lo levantó; con la ayuda de sus brazos lo acomodó, de lado y sobre sus hombros. —Tranquilo, vas a estar bien —dijo con la respiración entrecortada por la energía que gastaba llevándolo. —Es como si Frodo cargara con Gandalf —volvió a decir con tono bromista, porque quería aminorarle la incomodidad con la risa, pero Christopher ni siquiera lo escuchó. Luego de subirlo al automóvil, condujo hacia el hospital más próximo, apresurado y evitando ganarse multas de tránsito; no dilató en avistar el enorme edifico con el letrero escarlata _Tropical Loveland Hospital_. Disimulando su agitación, solicitó en la entrada la atención para el enfermo; éste entró al vestíbulo en una silla de ruedas, donde la doctora Fältskog los recibió, y se ofreció a atenderlos. Tras un  rápido diagnóstico, les informó del padecimiento vesicular y la necesidad de intervenir, lo antes posible, quirúrgicamente. Mientras trasladaban al paciente para hacerle los estudios pertinentes, y disponían todo para la operación, Harry llamó a sus padres para notificarles del problema de salud de Christopher. La señora Hentzwood se alteró, y el señor Hentzwood, tratando de calmarla, le dijo al mayor que saldrían enseguida hacia el lugar. Justo terminó la primera llamada telefónica, cuando recordó de pronto, tener que realizar una segunda; una que tenía pendiente, tenía que  avisarle al más interesado en el asunto: a Thomas, quien lo había alertado, gracias a su premonición.

Y ciertamente, Thomas estaba inquieto, desde aquella embarazosa pregunta, la mente le jugaba bromas, lo hacía imaginar demasiado; idéntico a soñar despierto, creía oír voces, ver cosas; y no descansó hasta subirse al automóvil, porque ahí consiguió disminuir el caos mental. Después respiró profundo, y el aroma a cuero y gasolina, le revolvió el estómago; se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y le pareció tan incómodo, era como estar apoyado sobre una piedra; percibía los pies hinchados y los zapatos apretados; la ropa le causaba irritación, con una inaudita comezón. Estaba por confesarle a Jude, cuán indispuesto se sentía, cuando el celular le resonó en la bolsa de la sudadera; y se alegró al percatarse que era la llamada prometida de Harry; no obstante, la benigna emoción se extinguió al enterarse, que Christopher estaba en el hospital, a punto de entrar a una cirugía.

Todo su interior acabó por colapsar, perdió el control y no coordinaba ninguna de sus ideas, no tenía lucidez mental para meditar sus acciones. Thomas entendía que no debía verlo, que por la delicada situación, debía mantenerse alejado; sin embargo, tampoco podía permanecer indolente al saberlo en cama y enfermo. Más, cuando el diálogo de Lord Daniel volvía, con renovado vigor, a agolparse en su cabeza. —Sólo me quedas tú… ¿Y de qué sirve…? Sólo me quedas tú, ¿y de qué sirve un heroico caballero…? Sólo me quedas tú, ¿y de qué sirve si no tengo nada por qué pelear? —poco a poco, el diálogo se transformó en un llamado de auxilio, un _SOS_ del mismo Christopher. Al instante, le pidió a Harry los pormenores, e incluso la dirección del sitio; y sin importarle las habladurías, se puso en camino.

Thomas le comentó a Jude que visitaría a un amigo en el hospital, el segundo le ofreció cederle el servicio del automóvil con el chofer, para que cuando terminara, lo llevara de regreso a su casa; el primero agradeció el gesto, pero rechazó la oferta y le dijo que, como desconocía la duración exacta de su estadía, sería más factible buscar un taxi al finalizarla, que era innecesario hacerlo irse al él por su cuenta y dejar esperando al chofer. Jude aceptó su resolución, con la promesa de que le informara, el momento en el cual arribara a casa, pues le notaba una enrarecida actitud. Se despidieron, y antes de descender del  vehículo, Thomas se acicaló; cubriéndose la cabeza con la gorra de la sudadera y poniéndose los lentes oscuros, confiaba en pasar desapercibido. Entonces, siguió las indicaciones de Harry y no tardó en encontrarlo, recargado sobre la pared, en una de las salas de espera.

Luego de un fugaz saludo, y quitarse los lentes, Thomas lo cuestionó sobre el estado de salud de Christopher; aunque simulaba tranquilidad, su voz poseía un denotado nerviosismo y una aprensiva preocupación. Harry, de inmediato, quiso calmarlo contándole los detalles. —En estos momentos, él está bien. Hace cinco minutos se lo llevaron al quirófano para iniciar con la colecistectomía. La doctora Fältskog, quien lo está atendiendo, dijo que Christopher había aguantado mucho con el dolor, porque la infección en la vesícula ya estaba avanzada y podría haberse agravado más con el tiempo, que había tenido suerte al no haber surgido mayor complicación.

Thomas exhaló un suspiro de gran alivio. —¡Oh, Señor! —dijo tallándose el rostro con la manos, quizás para despabilarse—. Tengo que verlo, necesito verlo, saber que está bien —confesó con la desesperación aflorándole entre las palabras. —No he podido estar tranquilo desde que me llamó al mediodía. Chris quería que nos viéramos hoy, pero con todo lo sucedido, no lo creí prudente y estaba por negarme, cuando él cambió de parecer, casi me colgó. Eso no me preocupó, sino su tono, yo lo escuché mal.

—Él ha estado pasando por muchas cosas, unas no muy agradables. Chris ha hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano encarándose a todo esto, y como no quiere involucrar a nadie, se empeña en hacerle frente solo; dice que no quiere que alcance a sus hijos, y en especial, a ti.

—¿Tu familia ya…? —cuestionó con cierto pavor a la respuesta— ¿está enterada?

Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente. —Elkie los puso al tanto de la situación, aunque mi mamá ya conocía lo de Leo, le impactó igual a no saberlo, cuando se enteró de lo de Chris. Y mi padre, no lo sé, creo que aún no asimila ni una cuarta parte de lo ocurrido.

—¡Qué avergonzado estoy! —confesó sentándose sobre una de las sillas, puestas en hilera, y se llevó las manos a la cara de nuevo—. Deben considerarme una basura, una persona de ínfima calaña y no tengo manera de rebatírselos.

—Chris habló con ellos, y en estos momentos, no tienen idea de qué pensar. La versión de Elkie, la de nosotros, la de ellos mismos; sobre ti, dista mucho. Así que…

—Al parecer, a ella se le da muy bien eso de hablar con los padres. También se encargó de poner al tanto a mi madre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado—, ¿cómo?

—No hace mucho, fue a mi departamento a reclamarme, mi madre estaba ahí, y lo demás podrás imaginártelo.

—Lo siento —musitó Harry poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

—Descuida, supongo que con algo debía empezar a pagar la factura

—A pesar de que, Chris ha tenido particular cuidado al tratar con ella la separación, por los niños y para no generar más daño, a veces creo que Elkie se aprovecha de eso. Quizás lo hace porque, en el fondo, tiene la esperanza de volver con él; y con cada negación, le da una oportunidad a Chris de recapacitar.

—No podemos condenar su conducta —dijo Thomas mirando el suelo blanco de la sala de espera—, es comprensible su reacción.

—Sin embargo, dudo que Chris cambie de parecer, hoy a las once de la mañana debieron firmar el acta de divorcio. Y créeme, contadas ocasiones he visto esa decisión tan determinante en él.

—También lo dudo, más cuando tu hermano ya le reveló al mundo, lo que me gritó aquella tarde en la playa —complementó Thomas, levantando la vista para hallarse con la de aquél—. Ya confesó que es gay.

—¡Ooooh-mi-Dios! —exclamó Harry con genuina sorpresa—. ¿Cuándo?

—Me acabo de enterar hace un par de horas. Me preguntaron en un programa de radio, al cual fui invitado, mi opinión al respecto. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, no lo sabía.

—Yo tampoco sabía nada —confesó Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Chris ha estado manejando sus asuntos personales de forma muy discreta, realmente me admira enterarme de esto; pero él tendrá sus motivos.

—Sí, ya lo creo…

Harry estaba por sentarse a su lado, cuando avistó a sus padres acercándose por el pasillo, ellos no venían solos, la ex esposa los acompañaba. —No te muevas —le advirtió a Thomas—, ahí vienen mis papás junto con Elkie. Les avisé únicamente a ellos, pero por su parte, debieron haberla llamado. No te muevas, si te descubren aquí se hará un gran alboroto, los distraeré mientras te esfumas.

—Harry, no me iré hasta ver a Chris —susurró Thomas sin hacer otro movimiento que el de su boca al articular las palabras—, así tenga que espera las horas.

—Lo sé, pero evitemos encuentros que se tornen desagradables. En este momento, ninguno de ellos tiene un buen concepto de ti. Así que, es mejor si continuas pasando desapercibido, ponte los lentes, eso ayudará.

Él acató el consejo de Harry y se quedó quieto, con la espalda despegada del respaldo de la silla y los brazos recargados sobre sus muslos. De reojo, observó como el mayor de los hermanos Hentzwood iba a encontrarse con los padres. Entonces, Thomas sintió una mirada airada y pesada, que lo escrutaba con un mórbido placer. Rápido emprendió una cautelosa búsqueda del dueño; y la admiración lo dominó, cuando halló su propio reflejo, en el cristal de una de las ventanas de las habitaciones, y no se vio a sí mismo; aunque seguía siendo él, esa expresión de villanía y cinismo, correspondía más a la del conde Lucio. Thomas hizo perdidiza su mirada, huyendo del enfrentamiento de su inspección. Aguardó a que su otro yo lo increpara, siempre lo hacía hablándole; pero esta vez, sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa engañosa. Quizás intentaba distraerlo, para robarle su cuerpo o subyugarle la voluntad. Pestañó, y de pronto, ya no estaba en el hospital, ni veía a Harry y su parentela. —Corre —musitó el conde sin extraviar la sonrisa, aún frente a él, pero ahora de pie, como si el reflejo hubiese logrado desprenderse, igual que lo hizo la juguetona sombra del eterno niño. Se incorporó y Lucio habló más fuerte. —Corre… —insistió. Thomas oyó el eco de unos pasos, por el golpeteo de los tacones contra el suelo, dedujo que eran las zapatillas de una dama; y al fondo del corredor, alcanzó a vislumbrar la curvilínea figura de una fémina, que conforme se aproximaba, más se asemejaba a la villana de _LORD Renaissance_.

Thomas se talló los ojos salvajemente, porque ella era una ficción fílmica, que como el conde, cobraban vida gracias a él y a sus demás compañeros; sin embargo, aquella que venía acercándose, con el semblante de satisfacción y triunfo, ataviada con el vestido negro corte sirena y el sombrero de ala ancha y punta achatada; no era Rebecca Madison, su compañera de reparto, aunque poseía su belleza y garbo, era Morgana le Fay. —¡Corre! —ordenó Lucio, a quien de inmediato, buscó y no halló en ninguna parte. Ahora él llevaba su atuendo, él se había vuelto uno solo con el conde. Y empezó a caminar apresurado hacia el lado opuesto del de la mujer. —¡Por las barbas del viejo Merlín! No huyas de mí, si por fin te has decidido a enfrentarme —dijo la malévola hechicera—. Has venido a convertirte en el héroe de esta encantadora historia. ¡Muy bien!, ¡te ayudaré a serlo!

No supo en qué instante la fantasía lo atrapó, actuaba idéntico a un adicto sublevado por los narcóticos, tanto que creyó correr por los pasillos de todo el lugar, asustado por una alucinación donde una bruja lo perseguía, con la amenaza de abrasarlo, con una de sus esferas de energía. No volvió en sí, hasta que una dosis de medicamento le recorrió el cuerpo; despertó pero sintiéndose sumo exhausto, estaba recostado en una de las camas del hospital, Harry lo veía desde los pies de la camilla, mientras la doctora Fältskog, una mujer de hermosa faz y blonda cabellera, lo revisaba por reiterada ocasión. —¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó aún desorientado.

—Se desmayó debido a un descenso en sus niveles de glucosa. En unos minutos se sentirá mejor, pero le recomiendo que coma algo, un poco de chocolate le vendría bien —sugirió la doctora Fältskog con una tenue sonrisa.

—Gracias —expresó con la lengua todavía adormecida.

La doctora Fältskog le pidió reposara unos minutos antes de levantarse, luego disculpándose porque tenía otros pacientes a los cuales hacer revisión, abandonó la habitación. Thomas interrogó a Harry acerca de su desfallecimiento.

—A ciencia cierta, no lo sé; estabas sentado en la silla, meditando supongo, mientras yo hablaba con mis papás; todo normal, hasta que noté una rara quietud en ti, pensé que el cansancio te había rendido, provocando que te quedaras dormido; me acerqué  para corroborarlo, y fue cuando me percate; no estabas dormido, te habías desmayado.

—Lamento mucho, darte más molestias y preocupaciones innecesarias. De verdad, yo lo lamento.

—No hay problema, ¿acaso no somos amigos?

Thomas sonrió. —Sí, por supuesto. Otra vez, gracias —expresó agarrándole la mano—. Por cierto, ¿y Chris? ¿Ya salió de la cirugía? —preguntó alertado.

—Sí, hace casi media hora; él está bien.

—Gracias a Dios —declaró aliviado, y se apresuró a levantarse—. Tengo que verlo.

—Espera “mi amigo”, tranquilo, deberías descansar un poco más —dijo deteniéndolo con ambas manos y haciéndolo que volviera a recostarse—. Además en estos instantes, mis papás y Elkie están ahí con él. Mejor, te propongo lo siguiente, aprovechas este periodo para descansar un tiempo extra, y yo me encargaré de despejarte el camino; en cuanto lo haga, te aviso. ¿Qué dices? —Thomas sonrió para aceptar su propuesta y luego asintió con la cabeza. —¡Grandioso!, ahora sí, mi mamá podrá tacharme de ser tu cómplice y alcahuete oficial.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, relájate y disfruta del servicio a la habitación; yo te aviso cuando puedas ver a Chris.

Thomas se quedó solo, mirando al infinito, concentrando sus pupilas en el techo blanquecino. Quería entretenerse entre los surcos del pegamento que mantenía unidas las placas del techo, porque seguía escuchando voces y teniendo raras visiones, no obstante, en esta ocasión, él podía decidir prestarles o no atención. Desvió la vista, hasta un rincón de la pieza, y ahí se topó con un afligido conde Lucio sosteniendo el cuerpo lánguido de un moribundo Lord Daniel. —¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Qué has hecho! —vociferó nuevamente acariciándole, de manera agreste, el rostro—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No debiste despertarme! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Después de todo lo que te he ocasionado, ¡tú imbécil! ¡No debiste despertarme!

—No me queda nada —pronunció con la voz debilitada y la respiración entrecortada—, ni amada, ni familia, ni amigos, ni reino…  Sólo me quedas tú, Lucio. ¿Y de qué sirve un heroico caballero si no tiene nada por qué pelear?

—¡Pero eso era lo que ella quería! ¡Quitarte del medio!, ¿no lo ves? ¡Yo no puedo detenerla!, me maldijo siendo un recién nacido para que jamás pudiera hacerle daño alguno. ¡Tonto y estúpido Lord Daniel! ¡Tonto…! —musitó con leve melancolía—. Pero aún no es tarde, empuña la espada y atraviésame el corazón, mi poder pasará a ti y serás capaz de detenerla —y Lucio sacó la Perión de su funda y, apuntándola hacia su pecho, se la colocó entre las manos a Daniel—. Tómala y atraviésame el corazón, ¡Vamos, tómala! ¡Asesíname! ¡No tengas piedad de mí!; Recuerda todas mis fechorías, yo maté a tu amada, usurpé tu lugar, te condené al exilio, tomé tu reino, ¡y cada transgresión, la he vuelto a repetir sin remordimientos! ¡Te engañé hasta el hartazgo! He cometido demasiados crímenes en contra tuya, ¡mátame!

Empero, Lord Daniel ni siquiera tenía fuerza para sostenerse, todavía menos para asir la espada. Thomas tampoco poseía el ánimo para mantenerse en aquella realidad alterna, y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a las recreaciones mentales, así como a las interrogantes que él tenía, y que también demandaban urgente respuesta. Revisó el reloj en su muñeca, ya pasaban de las once treinta de la noche, y por iterada vez en el día, estaba ansioso por un aviso, y no sabía si llegaría con una llamada o una visita. Prestó, cansado de esperar, se puso en pie, se arregló el atuendo de incógnito y fue en busca de una máquina de dulces, que creyó haber visto en el segundo piso, para recuperar el extravío de azúcar. La expendedora de golosinas estaba en la planta baja, y de ella obtuvo un chocolate con almendras, el cual comió cerca de la mitad, mientras montaba guardia a las afueras del cuarto, donde Christopher convalecía.

Adentro, la familia de Christopher aguardaba su despertar. El señor Hentzwood mantenía una charla telefónica con Leo sobre el inusitado evento; Elkie y la señora Hentzwood vigilaban, sentadas en un mullido sillón a un lado de la cama, las reacciones del enfermo; y Harry contestaba, los mensajes de su esposa Sophia, quien venía en camino. Pero la conversación entre su madre y la cuñada, lo hizo ponerles mayor atención.

—Yo no debería estar aquí —dijo Elkie a la señora Hentzwood—, quizás no quiera verme al despertar, luego de todo lo que hemos vivido en los últimos días; después de hoy, ya no tengo los mismos derechos de antes.

—Tonterías —rebatió la señora Hentzwood asiéndola de las manos—, eres la madre de sus hijos, suficiente derecho te da eso. Para serte honesta, no sé qué pasa con mi hijo, no logro comprender esa locura repentina. Aún tengo fe en que recapacite y sólo esté confundido; y no porque tengamos prejuicios contra los homosexuales, pero sencillamente él no puede serlo, porque jamás nos dio indicio alguno; cuando Leo nos lo comentó, pues no me sorprendió del todo, porque yo ya intuía algo desde que era pequeño, una como madre ve modos y actitudes, pero nunca asegura nada hasta que ellos lo exponen primero. Pero de Chris, el señor Hentzwood y yo, seguimos en estado de shock con esa noticia. De cualquier modo, es bueno que él te vea aquí, que valore lo que ha dejado ir por ser un cabeza dura.

Christopher emitió unos quejidos, aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia, y todos suspendieron sus actividades para concentrarse en él; sin embargo, continuó con su sueño reparador. A pesar de las palabras de la señora Hentzwood, Elkie se sentía demasiado incómoda; al final, mejor decidió hacer caso a su sentimiento y se despidió con la promesa de volver por la mañana, antes de que le dieran el alta, y quizás acompañada de los niños. Harry aprovechó la situación, e insistió a sus padres en que fueran a tomar un aperitivo a la cafetería del hospital, él se quedaría con su hermano, esperando el arribo de Sophia, quien le traería un cambio de ropa.

Thomas vio salir, de uno en uno, a quienes hubo ofendido, y ahora les era indeseable; después también vio a Harry irse, con el teléfono sobre la mejilla, supuso que estaba por llamarlo, e interpretó tal acto como la señal para ponerse en movimiento; y de prisa, se escabulló hasta la habitación, idéntico al príncipe que ha vencido al dragón, y va por el galardón de encontrarse con la princesa. Entonces, tembló de emoción y de nervios al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y contemplar por fin, en el medio de aquella alcoba, al hombre durmiente. Fascinado por su figura tendida, tan quieta y tranquila, que parecía una estatua de mármol; Thomas se acercó despacio hacia el lecho, pues temía apresurarse y perder los detalles, que sus ojos percibían como novedosos. Y ahí estaba Christopher, con su indómita belleza, que la enfermedad no había sido capaz de marchitar, al contrario, la había acentuado con un extraño halo de mortuoria hermosura. Sus cabellos tan centellantes como los rayos del sol, iluminaban la almohada; y su rostro, aunque sumido en el hechizo de Morfeo, resplandecía lleno de beldad y rebosante de juventud. Thomas no pudo evitar caer en el embelesamiento producido por su grácil serenidad, y atraído, se inclinó sobre de él, para depositarle sobre la frente, sus trémulos labios; al contacto, su piel poseía un sabor dulzón que presto normalizó la salud del otro.

Christopher sintió la pena del atormentado ser, y atribuyendo la sensación a una reacción medica secundaria, y no a la presencia de aquél a la orilla de su lecho; utilizó la escasa fuerza recuperada, para obligar a sus ojos a abrirse; lentamente los parpados se fueron levantando, dándole paso a las zafiras pupilas de inundarse con la luz de aquél mirar esmeralda. Thomas ya se había quitado los lentes y la capucha de la sudadera, y Christopher no demoró en reconocerlo; al comprobar su corazonada, le sonrió con autentica emoción. —Estás aquí —musitó con torpeza y somnolencia. Thomas no pudo contestarle, porque en sus ojos se amotinaba la salinidad propia del llanto, y su lengua se arremolinaba del gusto; sólo movió la cabeza y se llevó la mano de su amado a la boca para llenarla de besos y mimos. Algo lo hizo fijarse en la ventana, y por enésima ocasión, halló su reflejo transmutado; allá en el vidrio, eran el conde Lucio y Lord Daniel; entonces regresó la vista a Christopher, pero éste ya se había vuelto a dormir, aunque ahora, su rostro tenía una expresión de entera satisfacción; él no dudó en acariciarlo con suave tacto, recorriéndole cada milímetro de la cara, como hacía la enamorada Selene a Endimión, durante las noches.

Quiso la casualidad que Elkie olvidara su abrigo en la habitación, y decidiera volver por él, justo en el clímax amoroso del reencuentro. —¿Tú qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó furiosa desde el umbral de la puerta al descubrirlo—. No creí que fueras tan desvergonzado. Seguramente ya estáis celebrando que hoy hemos firmado el divorcio, y has venido a regodearte de tu triunfo, a burlarte de mí, ¡miserable, hijo de puta!

Thomas agachó la vista y se quedó callado, porque no sabía qué contestar, ni tampoco deseaba aumentar su ira.

—¿Y esa otra mujer de ahí? —repentinamente cuestionó Elkie señalando hacia la esquina, a un lado de la ventana—, ¿quién es esa?

Thomas giró la cabeza y encontró a Morgana le Fay sonriéndole con malicia. —¿También tú la puedes ver? —expuso anonadado.

Elkie lo ignoró y se dirigió de nuevo a la misteriosa dama. —¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué está buscando aquí? No tiene ningún derecho de…

Y sin aparente razón, aquella conjuró una esfera de luz con su mano, y sin dudarlo, la lanzó contra Elkie, haciéndola desaparecer. Thomas parpadeó asustado, pues quería salirse de tan engañosa visión. —¡Ops! Juro que no era mi intención, pero es una mujer insufrible —confesó la hechicera acercándose a él y a Christopher—. No tuvo una buena fortuna. Sólo _los amantes, viven un poco más_.

—Esto es mentira, tú no eres real —le repitió Thomas con ahínco.

—Soy tan real como tú lo quieras, mi querido Tom.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—¿No es obvio? —replicó deteniéndose frente a él—. Tener el control de sus corazones, otra vez.


	19. Mamma Mia (Parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything... Mamma mia, here I go again..."

 

**Capítulo 19. Mamma Mia** **(Parte I)**

Thomas permaneció callado, sólo escuchando; la situación ya era bastante incómoda, aún más con todas aquellas miradas acechándolo, y quizás hasta juzgándolo; no había un motivo razonable que lo instigara a hablar. Inmediatamente, Christopher advirtió su perturbación igual a un peligro amenazante, y sabiendo que él era la causa de tal, hizo acopió de fuerza y valor y entonces rompió el silencio. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Aléjate de él.

—Calma muchacho, seguramente no me recuerdas —dijo un hombre, de copiosa y argenta barba, con voz tranquila.

—Te recuerdo —contestó Christopher—. Eres… Merlín, el mago.

—¡Vaya! No dejas de sorprenderme —respondió aquél con una módica sonrisa—. Conservaste tu memoria como Lord Daniel, eso hará las cosas más fáciles…

—No uses ese funesto nombre para referirte a mí.

—Como tú lo desees. He venido por Lucio —confesó el mago ante el consternado rostro del otro—. Entrégame al bebé, su momento ha llegado.

—¡No! ¡Para qué!

—Él tiene que elegir, no puedes negarle su destino. Lucio tiene que escoger su postura en esta guerra; si él va a pelear a nuestro favor, deberá empezar su entrenamiento desde ahora, no queda mucho tiempo; y si es lo opuesto, debemos estar preparados para su resolución.

—Él no va a escoger nada, ¡es tan sólo un bebé! Si como dices, tu tiempo es preciado, márchate y no lo desperdicies aquí.

—Ya una vez te opusiste al destino príncipe Amadeo, no vuelvas a desafiarlo.

—Yo construyo mi propio camino. Y hoy ésta es nuestra realidad.

—No, ambos sabemos que esto es una ilusión creada por tu ferviente anhelo. Luego de que Lucio se atravesara el pecho con la espada, para frustrar el plan de Morgana, el poder omega encerrado en su corazón fue liberado; y el tuyo, que débilmente todavía palpitaba, y aún tenía la custodia del poder alfa, lo absorbió. La coalición no sólo hizo perecer a Asgarod, sino a toda aquella realidad. Debías hacer brillar el Grial y traer _el Renacimiento_ , para salvar tu mundo. Sin embargo, preferiste huir, legándole el dominio total a Chaos. Ahora tienes el máximo poder dentro de ti, Infinitum; y gracias a que pudiste controlarlo, el camino de las mariposas, que debió conducirte al mundo de los muertos, te trajo aquí, al distante futuro. Y fuiste capaz de traer a Lucio contigo, en la forma de un recién nacido. ¿Crees que aquí estarán a salvo de la destrucción? Dicen que el corazón de los hombres es impredecible, y el tuyo no es la excepción, has experimentado una nueva transformación. Pero, ese poder es demasiado para tu cuerpo mortal y estás muriendo Lord Daniel, necesitas devolverle a Lucio su encomienda; no importa el tiempo, la Batalla del Infinito se librará. Debes darle a Lucio su oportunidad de elección.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué te rehúsas? ¿Cuál es la razón para tu negativa? Tú has tenido las visiones desde la batalla contra Orión. Lo sabes, él tiene que elegir un camino. Acaso temes que, después de tu sacrificio, él no elija pelear a tu lado, ¿es eso? Temes que Lucio no te anteponga a todo, como tú lo has antepuesto a él…

—Se acabó el tiempo, cambio —ordenó el director, salvando a Christopher de dar una respuesta, que implicaba dificultad, por el contexto en el cual se hallaba su vida personal. Eran las primeras lecturas del guión de la tercera película de _The Servants_ , que siguiendo la moda mercadotécnica impuesta para los cierres de esta clase de sagas, sería dividida en dos partes: _Chaos War_ y _Cosmos War_ ; empero, la grabación de los filmes si sería de corrido. Thomas y Christopher habían vuelto a reunirse con el antiguo grupo de compañeros, encabezado por Bob Dowsly, más algunos nuevos integrantes; entre ellos, Ben Cumberledge, que también se había unido al universo heroico del cine; además de Chris Bradd, quien estelarizaba otra saga fílmica, también adaptación de un cómic de Malwer, aunque con menos revuelo que _The Servants_. Sin embargo, por ser el final de la taquillera saga, los productores habían decidido entrelazar las dos historias; y debido a la cantidad de personajes en este último proyecto, no todos alcanzarían a compartir las escenas; por ello se optó, por hacer grupos de ensayo integrados por los que si tuvieran interacción. Todos estaban congregados en un amplio salón, con varias mesas dispuestas, donde los actores iban rotándose para sus distintas escenas. El hombre con la gran barba era Kristoph Wallz, un consagrado actor que tras interpretar a Merlín en _LORD Renaissance_ , repetiría su papel. Pese haber trabajado juntos antes, Christopher se ponía sumo nervioso en las escenas con él; su seriedad lo intimidaba, y aunque el señor Wallz era respetuoso y muy paciente, aquél se avergonzaba de su estulticia. Lo contrario sucedía con Thomas, aparte de su notoria afinidad en los caracteres, no necesitaban de mucho ensayo, les salía en dos o tres intentos, e incluso les sobraba tiempo para bromear y reír. El señor Waltz les sonrió tenuemente al escuchar la intercesión del director, y le dio una palmada a Christopher en el hombro, antes de ponerse en pie y cambiarse de mesa.

Éste suspiró aliviado y sonrió a Thomas, quien apenas correspondió al gesto con modosidad; se mantenía distante y en constante alerta, pues desde que Christopher había enterado al mundo de su inusitado gusto, las personas los examinaban con morbosa atención, como si una venda que les cubriera los ojos, de pronto se les hubiera retirado, permitiéndoles apreciar claramente, la verdadera naturaleza de su relación. Y es que la revelación había traído afectación y consecuencias, no sólo a la familia de Christopher y Thomas, sino también a sus círculos sociales; era idéntico a las fichas del domino, que puestas una delante de la otra, cuando empujas la primera de ellas, van cayendo las demás. Selena, Matt y Jerry eran los más curiosos; durante el rodaje de la primera película, habían presenciado insólitos momentos, que pretextados en la amistad y el juego, habían pasado desapercibidos; pero que ahora cobraban un sentido verdadero. Aunque trataban de ser los más disimulados, al corroborar sus viejas teorías, terminaban siendo demasiado obvios en sus pesquisas; sumado a eso, estaban muy contrariados por la falta de confianza de aquellos, porque en cierto modo, los consideraban sus amigos. Y Thomas sintió una ligera réplica en sus miradas, una pequeña queja hacia su falta de honestidad, un juicio de valor sobre su conducta; y por reiterada ocasión, se veía a sí mismo desojado de cualquier escrúpulo; a la tristeza amorosa, ya habitual en su mirada, se le aunó una profunda vergüenza, sentimiento que venía acompañándolo desde hace meses.

Tan adentrado estaba en su propia conmiseración que no se percató de la llegada de Chris Bradd; su animoso saludo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y con una franca sonrisa pudo devolverle la cortesía a él y a Christian Eveld, que llegó segundos después. Ellos lo miraron desposeídos de cualquier clase de sentencia, quizás porque uno no tenía los antecedentes de su historia, y el otro tal vez evitaba emitir su criterio, por la amenaza de que Thomas expresara el suyo, respecto al episodio con Bob Dowsly. Aún así, él se alegró de encontrarse libre de su veredicto y trabajar, por algunos minutos, con algo de tranquilidad; la convivencia entre Chris y Christian denotaba que ya tenían considerable tiempo de conocerse, eso se debía a que Anne Paris, la esposa de Chris, había trabajado con Christian en una película, y desde entonces, mantenían cierta comunicación. No demorarían en integrar, a su círculo de complicidad y camaradería, a Christopher; convirtiéndolo en el tercer miembro de una reinvención de la famosa agrupación de Alexandre Dumas. No obstante, la afable personalidad de Chris lo hacía llevarse bien con la mayoría de sus colegas, y lo volvió, quizás hasta el más estimado; restándole así, buena parte de su popularidad a Bob Dowsly, a quien no pareció importarle, pues aparte de también sentir agrado por el nuevo integrante, estaba más ocupado en otros asuntos; uno de ellos era averiguar por qué Christian había dejado, sin aviso ni señal, de instigarle sobre la veracidad y el tipo de relación que mantenía con David Heyworth.

Bob se había acostumbrado tanto a oírlo bajo los efectos del despecho, que nunca prestó atención al discurso cuestionador de aquél, porque lo consideraba el disfraz de una frustración de índole amorosa; pero luego de la revelación de Christopher, no únicamente las palabras de Christian parecían tener una grandiosa erudición, ahora todo parecía tener una distinta significación; porque Bob hallaba enorme similitud entre Christopher y David, un chocante parecido que lo hacía infligirle siempre un correctivo al primero, tal vez en un extraño método de revancha sobre el segundo. Bob lo creía un completo pusilánime y a Thomas un total incauto por dejarse embaucar; veía en ellos el ejemplo manifiesto de una relación autodestructiva, de esas que iniciaban rebosantes de amor y esperanza, como flores desabotonándose en el verano, que conforme el frío invernal de la realidad embiste, acaba marchitándolas. Y aunque los usaba igual a un recordatorio, una precaución para no caer en un círculo vicioso similar; él no pudo impedirse la idealización, tenía a David en un concepto muy superior, más al compararlo constantemente con Christopher; pues a diferencia de Thomas, Bob se consideraba un verdadero estratega; y la guerra, al igual que el amor, no se ganaban entregándose como aquél lo había hecho, se ganaban siendo inteligente y astuto; él no le daría a David, por mucho que lo quisiera, más de lo que no se hubiera merecido; por eso se resistía a entregarle el dominio de su corazón; porque él si estaba consciente de los defectos de su compañero, lo sabía egoísta y con un ligero complejo de narcicismo, además de infiel y mujeriego; pese a ello, no quería cambiarlo, pues de eso dicen versa el amor, de aceptación y compromiso; ni inmiscuirse en una batalla por querer atentar contra su esencia, tan sólo persuadirlo de aminorar, quizás hasta la completa supresión, tales conductas. Y manteniendo su propia autenticidad, y haciendo que él también mantuviera la suya mientras estaban juntos, Bob se le volvió indispensable, y así empezó a hacerle entender el mensaje. Poco a poco, David dejó de esconderlo y de relegarlo, comenzó a incluirlo en sus planes; y cada vez, faltaba menos para nombrar “oficialmente” lo que tenían; sin embargo, luego de la insólita declaración, el interior de Bob se amotinó, revolucionándolo todo: la paciencia, la pericia, el objetivo, e incluso el amor; de un momento a otro, los papeles se habían invertido, y ahora Christopher había superado a David, demostrando tener “más pelotas”, como Bob se decía a sí mismo, para finalmente enfrentarse al mundo por Thomas.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el recordatorio de quién? —dijo Matt a Selena, recitando un diálogo del guión fílmico, haciendo reaccionar a Bob de golpe.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pronunció Bob aún con la mente ausente.

—¿Qué tienes Dowsly? —interrogó Selena, dejando el libreto sobre la mesa—. Dinos, o tú tampoco quieres develar tus secretos.

—¿Secretos? —rebatió recuperando su irónico modo para contestar—. No mi amor, yo no tengo secretos, no teniendo a la prensa sobre mí hasta cuando estoy cagando en el baño.

—Me alegra enterarme —dijo viéndolo a los ojos—. Tú debes saberles algo, siempre has sido muy cercano a ellos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Chris y Tom. No me vas a decir que esa relación no te parecía sospechosa.

—No seas perniciosa mujer, deja de hacerte ideas.

—Incluso, no me extrañaría que les hayas servido de alcahuete.

—Nena, ¿en qué concepto tan deplorable me tienes? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sócrates solía decir: “yo sólo sé, que no sé nada”. Pero, ¿por qué no les preguntas tú misma?

—¿Cómo les voy a preguntar? Es obvio que si han mantenido el perfil bajo, de lo que sea que tengan, es por alguna razón.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —y la voz del director, de nueva cuenta, salvó a alguien de dar una contestación más extensa—. Lo siento primor, debo irme. Después seguimos jugando al cotilleo farandulero. Por cierto Matt, ¿ya te dije que hoy te ves increíblemente atractivo?

—No —respondió aquél.

—Bueno, pues te ves increíblemente atractivo. Ya vuelvo.

Matt sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Los comentarios de Bob siempre acababan difuminando la tensión del ambiente que lo rodeaba, y también liberándolo del escrutinio de los demás. Así pudo levantarse, sin más sospechas, y caminar hasta la mesa, donde Thomas aguardaba a su nuevo compañero de ensayo; y cuando llegó hasta él, se dejó desfallecer en la silla soltando un largo suspiro. —La gente no deja de preguntarme pormenores de tu relación con Chris número dos —enseguida le comentó.

—¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿Selena o Matt? Porque ya pasé un pequeño interrogatorio por parte de Jerry.

—Jerry es demasiado respetuoso para hacerte preguntas directas, cuídate de los otros dos; quieren saberlo todo, les fascinan las habladurías, y no descansarán hasta averiguarlas de primera mano.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Al menos hoy, no sabrán nada.

—¿Es por eso que tratas como un leproso a Chris número dos?

—No, no lo trato como un…

—Sí, sí lo tratas; hasta yo, créeme, hasta yo he sentido lástima por él al verlo sufrir tu rechazo. Es como un pequeño cachorro, desviviéndose por llamar la atención de su dueño —y Thomas rehuyó a enfrentarlo con la mirada, moviendo la suya a otra parte—. Si sabe el señor Willdeston, que él es la razón por la cual Chris número dos hizo lo que hizo, ¿si lo sabe? Deberías estarlo celebrando, comiéndotelo a besos delante de todos, y sirve que así les sacias el morbo de una maldita vez. ¡Despabílate! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Atrapaste al hombre!

Thomas no pudo disimular más, y pese a contestar con enfado, conservó el volumen moderado de su voz. —Escucha, es precisamente por ese “debería” que no haré ninguna estupidez romántica. No más, estoy harto de esta mierda. Ya no quiero excusas ridículas, tú no sabes lo absurdo que me siento pretextándome en el nombre del amor, es algo que pocos pueden considerar como una razón válida. El amor también es responsable de los más terribles crímenes, no únicamente de las dulces historias con finales felices. ¿Acaso no la Inquisición española justificó sus masacres en el Nuevo Mundo, usando como pretexto el amor al Dios verdadero? Ya oí muchas veces a mi corazón, ¡y mírame!, ha demostrado que no tiene la sabiduría necesaria para conducirme; esta vez haré caso a mi cabeza, y ella me advierte de no sucumbir a cosas como esas.

—Vamos, Tom; a estas alturas de la vida, no estarás preocupado por los chismes del espectáculo.

—No me importan ni la mitad de un maldito penique. Soy yo el que no quiere proceder, no tengo el ánimo, no quiero hacerlo. ¡No quiero! —exclamó encendiendo un violento fulgor en su mirada.

—Bien, ya entendí. Calma, calma, calma; mejor explícame, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que tomaras esa resolución? Hace unos años te escuchaba “tan enamorado” y ahora...

Thomas lo miró fijamente por algunos instantes y Bob, por la alteración que sus ojos presentaban, intuyó que tenía deseos de liberarse, de enterarlo de una verdad catastrófica. Entonces, se acercó a él, para permitírselo y tener mayor intimidad en medio del bullicio del salón. Thomas relató a grandes rasgos, el amorío con Leo, el inusual sometimiento a modo de castigo por parte de Christopher, así como sus distintas revelaciones, además de los enfrentamientos con Elkie y sus respectivas familias.

—Espera, dame unos segundos para asimilarlo —pronunció cruzándose de brazos, se quedó quieto y en silencio, luego continuó riendo con cinismo—. ¿Tú qué? Está bien, no lo repitas, lo entendí. Tom Willdeston, tú pequeña zorra. Papá no puede sentirse más orgulloso de ti. Ese si fue un golpe, duro y directo, en las pelotas de Chris número dos. Con razón quiso divorciarse. Ya entiendo muchas cosas.

—¿Ahora lo comprendes? Hay demasiados daños y perjuicios entre nosotros, no puedo simplemente ir y entregarme a él, menos cuando todos esperan eso. Sé que no lo parece, pero todavía me queda algo de dignidad y cierta decencia. No lo he perdonado aún, y dudo que él ya me haya perdonado.

—Estos temas son muy delicados para tratarlos en este sitio, donde las paredes tienen oídos. ¿Qué opinas?, si luego de acabar los ensayos, vamos por un trago o un café, necesito todos los detalles de esta sucia historia de amor y lujuria.

—Está bien, pero si me prometes que no seré el único en contar sucias historias de amor y lujuria.

—Si lo dices por mí, no tengo ni una, al menos no reciente; así que no esperes algo de esa naturaleza con David. Mi vida amorosa es muy aburrida, pero igual puedo hablarte de él y hasta de Chris número uno.

—Hecho. Además, me haría bien tomarme una copa de vino, estoy sumamente tenso.

Bob lo observó con seria expresión. —¿Con el hermano, eh? Sigo sin creerlo posible. ¿Qué manía tienes con los varones de esa familia? Te estabas “comiendo” al tal Leo, tú si no pierdes el tiempo. Te divertías, y a la vez, le dabas a Chris número dos un buen escarmiento.

Y Thomas agachó la cabeza y con la mano izquierda se talló las sienes. —Supongo que todo es producto de mi, más que evidente, obsesión por Chris. Y no, no fue por venganza —comentó, y alzó la cara al percibir el quisquilloso análisis de su interlocutor—, quizás en dado momento hubo algo de eso; pero no, realmente no. Leo es muy agradable, demasiado; y no me lo estaba “comiendo”, apenas y hubo intimidad entre nosotros, quizás algo de sexo manual, no más.

—¿Sexo manual? —musitó Bob, dejando que la picardía iluminara su rostro, pero aguantó la risa.

—Acepto que me siento apesadumbrado.

—¿Por el sexo manual? —cuestionó con bellaquería.

—No, olvídate de eso. Me refiero a los sentimientos. Ahora más que nunca, valoro lo que tuvimos; y no niego que me hubiera gustado tener algo más serio y duradero con él. Si tan sólo no me hubiera fijado primero en su hermano, no lo habría fastidiado…

—Compañero, si no te hubieras fijado en su hermano, jamás te habrías fijado en él. Como haya sido, no lo conozco tan a fondo, pero concuerdo con eso de “muy agradable”, le podría tener más aprecio al tal Leo que a Chris número dos; ¡pero no se lo digas!, porque ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor que antes. ¿Te sorprende? ¿Olvidas la fijación de Studios Malwer por ellos? “¡Hola! ¿Quieres estar en mi película?” “Sí”. “¿Cómo te llamas?” “Chris” “¡Perfecto, estás contratado!” Así funciona. Y los Chrises pulularon en estos años, se aliaron y me vi amenazado, tuve que ceder al saberme abandonado e indefenso. Afortunadamente, Matt estuvo conmigo luego de tu partida. Pero, sigo creyendo que Chris número dos es un bastardo egoísta. Iluso tú, si pensabas divertirte con el hermano a sus espaldas.

Thomas movió la cabeza, y tras un suspiro de resignación, una risa nerviosa afloró de su boca. Bob siguió cuestionándolo respecto al tema con un leve toque de sorna, y su plática se volvió demasiado animosa; lo suficiente para atraer la atención de tres de sus compañeros, sentados al otro extremo de la gran mesa cuadrada: Christian, Christopher y Chris; y cuando Bob se supo atendido por Christian, él también soltó una ligera carcajada, para que sirviera como una contestación cómplice a la del otro. Y no demoró en inquietarles la curiosidad, en convertirse en el dueño de su interés, algo que lo deleitaba sobremanera, casi como embriagarse con el licor más fino y costoso. El director nuevamente ordenó el cambio de lugar, y Christopher se incorporó apresurado, para regresar al lado de Thomas. Estaban en mitad del divertido coloquio, cuando Bob advirtió el acercamiento de aquél, y presto, distorsionó el tema.

—¿Y pintaste de amarillo la habitación?

—¿Disculpa? —respondió Thomas contrariado, sin percatarse de la llegada.

—Sí, amarillo, ¿como el de los canarios o como el de los limones?

Entonces los sentidos de Thomas, expertos en intuir la proximidad de aquella presencia, lo alertaron para que su respuesta concordara, y de inmediato contestó. —¡Ah! ¡Canario!, como el de las aves.

—Bonito color, te brinda optimismo y mucha luz.

Christopher, quien por el nervioso juego en las manos de Thomas, había notado la distorsión del tema, opinó buscando integrarse. —Pero también es el color más contradictorio.

—¡Qué! —exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—De los tres colores primarios, es el menos estable; si le agregas un poco de rojo, se convierte en naranja; si le agregas un poco de azul, se transforma en verde; si lo mezclas con negro, se mancha y pierde su esencia. Eso lo vuelve el color de la inseguridad, porque fácilmente se influye en él; por ejemplo, es el color de la envidia y los celos, de todo aquello que disgusta. Por eso _yellow_ también sirve para llamar a los cobardes.

—¡Vaya, Chris número dos! ¡Interesantes datos!, ¿eso lo enseñan en la escuela, o en dónde lo aprendiste? —interrogó Bob disfrazando su sarcasmo.

—Leí algunos libros sobre la psicología de los colores, porque queríamos un buen color para el cuarto de los mellizos.

—Y todo indica que, por reiterada ocasión, no hice una correcta elección —declaró Thomas mientras buscaba la página del libreto que ensayarían.

—No todo es negativo; en la antigua Grecia se le relacionaba directamente con los dioses solares, como Apolo y Helios…

—Desafortunadamente ya no estamos en la antigua Grecia —interrumpió enseguida aquél, luego de encontrar la página indicada, le enfrentó con la mirada—. ¿Iniciamos?

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Christopher con gentileza.

—No, ¿y a ti? —y aquél sin temor a confesarle los malestares anímicos, que se desbordaban de sus pupilas, lo observó.

Ambos se examinaron sin quitarse los ojos de encima. El barullo de los demás los absorbió. —Yo los dejó para que continúen su “amarillento” debate —dijo Bob poniéndose de pie—. Tom nos vemos al rato.

Bob se retiró, huyendo de un enfrentamiento con el incómodo silencio, ese que tanto le desagradaba, más que por verse inmiscuido en una pelea. Aún así, lo hizo despacio para obtener los detalles sobre la interacción entre los dos, la cual tenía un aire novedoso e intrigante, por las confesiones de Thomas. Llegó al otro lado de la mesa y encontró a Christian y a Chris, tan pendientes y atentos, como lo estaba él, de la conversación con tintes de discusión.

—Se ve que son grandes amigos —le expresó Chris a Christian.

—Lo son, mi querido Chris número tres —respondió Bob arrebatándole una respuesta, posiblemente diferente, a la que hubiera dado Christian—. Pero se toman muy en serio sus papeles, se posesionan tanto de los personajes; y a veces ya no sabemos si son Chris número dos y Tom, o Lord y Lucio. Ese es el secreto de su éxito.

Chris movió la cabeza, con la boca entreabierta, asintiendo. Mientras que Christian veía a Bob sin el menor rastro de afectación, empero si con un vacío que gobernaba su expresión; y él se percató de ello, y pese a que un leve escalofrío lo recorrió, prosiguió con su explicación. —Sucede lo mismo entre Chris número uno y yo; no creas que me odia o algo así, sólo pretende que le caigo mal porque actuamos como nuestros personajes, lo llevamos más allá de la ficción para darle mayor realismo en la gran pantalla.

—¿Odio? —desestimó Christian cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Yo no te odio Dowsly —declaró sonriendo con fingimiento—. Eso ameritaría tener alguna clase de sentimiento por ti, y lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo ninguno.

—¿Lo ves? —presto respondió Bob dirigiéndose a Chris—. Somos tan profesionales.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Si me disculpan un momento —les comunicó Chris, tras mirar la pantalla de su teléfono celular, levantándose de la silla—, es mi esposa.

Chris caminó unos cuantos pasos para alejarse del murmullo y contestar la llamada, dejándolos solos en la mesa. Christian ignoró a Bob y se concentró en el libreto; y éste fingió no haber recibido daño por las palabras de aquél, mas estaba inquieto por el tratamiento. De todos modos, se sentó a su lado contrario y aparentó abstraerse también en el guión. Sin embargo, el silencio lo hostigaba, y sin tener un motivo para hablarle, comenzó a hojear el cuadernillo rápidamente, hasta que las muecas y las interjecciones salieron sin problema de su boca.

—¿Qué tipo de guión es éste? —declaró aventando el encuadernado sobre la mesa, y haciendo que con tal acto, Christian alzara la vista para ponerle ligero cuidado—. Yo no sé para qué nos hacen ensayar con este texto, si al rato van a darnos uno “actualizado”, al que le agregarán o le quitarán cosas. Esto le hace honor al título de la película, es un maldito caos, ¿qué clase de diálogos son esos?

—Vamos Dowsly, no te quejes, hazlos brillar con tu exorbitante histrionismo. Además siempre te dan los mejores chistes.

—Sí, mi histrionismo y los mejores chistes. Maravillosa combinación. Tengo la fórmula ganadora. Lo peor de todo, es que debo hacerlos sonar creíbles e interesantes.

—Si no estás de acuerdo, ve y diles que los cambien. Eres la reina de Malwer, y no hacen nada sin tu aprobación o presencia.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Se ha perdido la visión, el enfoque. Todavía recuerdo el motivo por el que firme para aquella primera película. Había frescura, sorpresa, novedad. Entre John y yo reinventamos al personaje, que no era tan popular en el cómic, como el tuyo o el de Chris número dos. Pero lo trajimos a este cinematográfico mundo por la puerta grande, y gracias a él, llegaron los otros. De ahí el motivo de ponerlo en las otras cintas; y sabes que me obligan por contrato, no porque realmente quiera hacerlo. Y no estás en postura de criticarme, porque tú también has hecho esas apariciones. Además yo no tengo la culpa, de que no sean capaces de cubrir la popularidad y el carisma que exigen sus propios personajes. Por ejemplo, Chris número dos necesita de Tom, porque si no, no brilla; él no puede con todo el paquete, aunque su personaje en las historietas tenga todo para hacerlo, la verdad es que no puede con la presencia de Tom, él se lo come en la pantalla. Aceptémoslo, Chris número dos es sólo la cara bonita, Tom es el talento.

—No estoy de acuerdo —rebatió Christian dejando el texto sobre la mesa y apoyando las manos en la superficie de ésta—. Más bien, pienso que ambos se complementan.

—Jamás dije que no lo hicieran. Desde luego que se complementan, pero la realidad es la que te mencioné. Chris número dos es lo físico, lo terrenal, lo palpable; mientras que Tom es lo mental, lo psíquico, lo espiritual. He ahí el porqué uno es recordado por perder la camiseta en alguna escena, y el otro lo es por monologar los sentimientos y las intensiones de sus personajes. Al final, ¿quién hace mejor conexión con el público? —y esperaba una réplica, mas no la tuvo—. Aunque sí, es cierto, necesitamos complementos; otro ejemplo podemos ser nosotros, tú me necesitaste en tu película, porque…

—¿Por qué no soy capaz de cubrir la popularidad y el carisma que exige mi propio personaje? —dijo con tono irónico y burlón—. ¡Ah! Tendré que volver a desilusionarte, pero no fui yo quien te solicitó, fue la producción. A mí sólo me pagan por un trabajo, lo hago y ya. “Me obligan por contrato”.

—Claro, por contrato —musitó Bob, quedándose sin argumentos que le dieran una revancha contra la explicita impasibilidad de Christian.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —le cuestionó de pronto—. Esa manía tuya por menospreciar, por hacer daño.

—¿Menospreciar? ¿Hacer daño? —rebatió Bob, para aguantarse a hacerle ese mismo cuestionamiento.

—Hablas tan a la ligera de las personas, las juzgas sin conocerlas.

—¿Lo dices por lo que dije de Chris número dos?

—No, no sólo por eso. Eres un desgraciado bastardo. No tienes ni la más remota idea de la decisión que tomó, del sacrificio que él hizo; y aún así hablas despectivamente.

—¿Desgraciado bastardo? —contestó Bob, volviendo los insultos preguntas, porque estaba sorprendido que en su interior esas palabras, estuvieran causando graves estragos. Era cierto, él había elegido estar con David por encima de Christian, tal vez embebido por una romántica ilusión; ¿por qué precisamente en ese momento le importaba tanto lo que Christian pensara de él? La duda respecto a su correcta elección lo azuzaba; todavía más, luego de que la magia y el encanto se habían ido discurriendo con el tiempo y con las acciones de ambos. Extrañamente, Bob permanecía al lado de David por sencilla costumbre, por saberse necesitado; pero con Christian sentía un candoroso ánimo, una súbita energía. —Debe ser la edad —pensó. Y suspiró para despejar su mente, y proseguir con la defensa de su argumento—. Chris número dos no tiene idea de las consecuencias de su “sacrificio”. Sí, es un gran acto “desinteresado”, pero no deja de ser egoísta; porque ahora lo está induciendo a él —y señaló a lo lejos, con la mirada, a Thomas— para que tome la misma resolución, y quizás él no quiera tomarla.

—¿Crees que únicamente lo hizo para presionarlo? —interrogó pretendiendo no haberse molestado con la suposición.

—¿Tú no?

—¡Cielos! ¿De verdad crees que por eso lo hizo?

—El amor pude ser el estandarte de cualquier acto, sin importar la naturaleza de ese acto.

—Tú lo has dicho, ¡el amor! Cuando es verdadero el sentimiento, la causa es justa y noble.

—No cabe duda, eres todo un romántico —le halagó con ternura—. No obstante, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Cuándo llamarlo verdadero? ¿Cuáles son las señas para distinguirlo de un sentimiento pasajero y efímero? ¿Cómo saber si es mutuo? ¿Quién te asegura que es amor?

—No lo sé Dowsly. Ojalá tuviera las respuestas, supongo que tienes que escuchar a tu corazón.

—El corazón es un completo imbécil, no sabe escoger a quién entregarse. Míralos —y con la mirada, lo indujo a verlos de manera didáctica, como él lo hacía—. Él se casó a pesar de lo que sentía por él, y luego no se resignó a perderlo, a dejarlo ir; y no descansó hasta convertirlo en su amante. El otro, por supuesto aceptó, porque era el único modo de realizar su “amor”, de estar con él; aunque tal estadía estuviera repleta de condicionamientos y atentara contra su esencia. Y el amor puede ser el motor, la fuerza; pero volverlo arma y escudo, acaba desgastándolo. Míralos, se han herido a ellos mismos, y de paso a terceros, y serán castigados por haberse aferrado a ese sentimiento; sin importar si fue justo y noble en un principio, hoy está manchado con las lágrimas de los inocentes y es aborrecido por los demás. ¿Por qué lo hizo ahora, y no antes?, quizás porque, es ahora cuando Tom tiene más que perder.

—Estás siendo muy injusto.

—¿Crees que sus declaraciones sólo le perjudicarán a él? No, las consecuencias los afectarán a ambos, en distinto sentido tal vez, pero lo harán; y pronto las padecerán. Yo leí un guión anterior a éste, y créeme, aumentaron las escenas de Lucio y disminuyeron las de Lord. Ahora Lucio matará a Lord, como Tom lo hará con Chris número dos. Él lo ha apostado todo al amor, y temo que hizo una mala apuesta; teniendo en cuenta que las cosas entre ellos se han degradado hasta un punto inconcebible. ¡Es un estúpido por haberlo hecho! No sabe el peso de la etiqueta que se ha puesto encima, no es bien vista por la gran mayoría. Se habla de libertad y aceptación, mas “¡bienvenido a América, tierra de los hipócritas y la discriminación!”. Él será rechazado por lo que ahora es, y lo sabes, si no ¿por qué evitas salir con tu hermano gay a los clubs nocturnos que él frecuenta? Precisamente por eso, sabes el adjetivo que caería sobre tu nombre; porque no es lo mismo hablar de aceptación y libertad, a ser el representante de éstas.

—Esa fue una decisión personal, y tú no sabes por todo lo que él pasó para finalmente tomarla. Chris conocía esas consecuencias, y eligió la mejor opción para él y los que lo rodean; no lo hizo sólo con el propósito malvado de obligar a Tom.

—Él sabía que esa decisión condicionaría a Tom directamente, que lo afectaría.

—Sabes qué… —dijo dando un golpe quedo, pero contundente, con las palmas de la mano sobre la mesa—, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Mejor ensayemos, no sabes de lo que hablas.

—Lo sé, Chris número uno, lo sé. Nadie como yo para hablarte de discriminación en este mundo del cine, tan de oropel en ocasiones. Yo padecí las consecuencias de mis propias acciones, ¿olvidas los escándalos que involucraban a mi padre y  a las drogas?

—Quizás no recuerdo mucho, porque aún era demasiado pequeño…

—¿Es en serio o estás insinuando que soy viejo?

—No insinué nada —respondió aumentando su ironía— continua.

—Ese tono con el que te diriges a mí, no me gusta nada.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo otro.

—Típico de los que sufren despecho.

—No te vanaglories tanto —respondió enseguida aumentando el cinismo de su sonrisa—, mejor aborda tu punto.

—Yo conozco ese sentimiento de saberte rechazado y menospreciado. Pasas de estar en la cima, rodeado del oro y los lujos, al más escabroso fango, revolcado en tu propia inmundicia. Poco a poco, se te van cerrando las puertas, y si no tienes trabajos reconocidos o aplaudidos por la crítica, no habrá nadie que se anime a tenderte la mano u ofrecerte algún proyecto. La súbita fama que ganas por las cintas taquilleras se va fugaz como llegó, desperdiciada y desgastada por las habladurías; entonces tu vida personal importa más que tu carrera artística. Y todo se va a la mierda. Si bien te va, acabarás haciendo _reality shows_ o serás el invitado especial de algún programa “amarillento” y morboso —y por un momento, Bob avistó en los ojos de Christian, vestigios de unos sentimientos que comenzaba a creer un mito—. Sin embargo, esperemos que Chris número dos, ni Tom tengan que sufrir tales desventuras.

—Esperemos que no —respondió, y al parpadear desaparecieron los indicios sentimentales, como el cielo cuando se despeja de las nubes de tormenta, y sus pupilas parecieron más azuladas que antes. Aunque Bob lo observaba suplicante por aquellos indicios, Christian no cedió a su pedido; al contrario, los encerró dentro de sí, para evitar que se siguieran filtrando a través del iris de sus ojos. Tras carraspear ligeramente, recogió el cuadernillo de la mesa, y con éste en las manos, retomó el tema inicial de su conversación—. Entonces, no deberías subestimar tanto sus productos, si pusieron alimento en tu mesa cuando todos te pusieron el pie.

—Así es, hubo unos hijos de puta que incluso me jodieron hasta el culo, metafóricamente hablando. E incluso ahora, con todo el renombre, siguen persiguiéndome por mis errores del pasado. Mas no pienses que soy un ingrato, si lo comento contigo, es porque estamos en intima confianza, ¿acaso me ves diciendo esto en televisión nacional o en internet? Ahí defiendo hasta lo indefendible.

—Y mientras los ceros de tu cuenta sigan en constante aumento…

—Dirás, “mientras los ceros de nuestras cuentas sigan en constante aumento”. Te recuerdo que aquí he peleado por todos, no únicamente por mí. Quizás, después de todo, si me comporto como un responsable soberano cuidando de su pueblo.

—Seguro…

Chris regresó en ese instante, y así la plática finalizó. Los dos fingieron estar concentrados en el guión, Bob balbuceaba algunas frases y Christian se pasaba la mano por el cabello mientras simulaba ojear el texto. El recién llegado los felicitó por su dedicación, dándoles una palmada en la espalda a ambos, luego tomó asiento y se dirigió a Christian para informarle que Anne, ya tenía todo listo para la fiesta que tendrían esa noche. Pese a hacerse el abstraído, Bob escuchó cada uno de los detalles; y permaneció ajeno a su intercambio sonoro, porque sentía una ligera exclusión y no quería darle tanta importancia; entonces Chris lo observó ensimismado y comenzó a llamarlo; pero él siguió haciéndose el desentendió.

—Bob, Bob, oye, Bob, Bob; la tierra llamando a Bob, Houston tenemos un problema… —jugueteaba Chris al tratar de atraer su atención.

—¡Dowsly! —gritó Christian.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el problema? —declaró conservando su desubicación.

—Te están hablando.

—¿A mí?, ¿quién?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?

—Yo —expresó Chris.

—Dime, mi querido Chris número tres, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Hoy en la noche tendremos una pequeña reunión en mi casa, no es nada especial, jugaremos a cantar y tomaremos algunas cervezas.

—¡Oh, una noche de karaoke! ¡Estupenda idea!

—Y queríamos saber si te gustaría unírtenos.

—¿Quiénes son los asistentes a tan agradable velada?

—Mi esposa Anne, Chris y el otro Chris, y quizás vaya Matt y su esposa, aunque no me ha confirmado todavía.

—Se oye bien. Me gusta, me apunto al plan —declaró Bob dando un aplauso—. ¡Oh! Espera, esta noche me es imposible; ya tengo un compromiso y no puedo cancelarlo. Además mi personaje está peleado con el de Chris número uno.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿No podrías dejarlo para otra ocasión? ¡Será genial! —expresó con entusiasmo y luego dirigiéndose a ambos prosiguió—. Por un rato, hagan el profesionalismo a un lado y pasemos una noche de amigos; a menos que, realmente tengan problemas. ¿Tienes problemas con Bob? —preguntó a Christian.

—Desde luego que no —contestó escueto.

—¿Ves? —dijo Chris dirigiéndose a Bob—. ¿Tú tienes alguno con Chris?

—No, claro que no. Sólo hablaba por el bienestar de la película.

—¡Genial!

—Pero, no puedo cancelar mi cita de hoy, aunque si pudiera invitar a un amigo… —expuso Bob, mirando a Christian, con la intención de testerear su frialdad.

—¡Invítalo! —profirió el anfitrión.

—Sí, no hay problema. Trae a quien tú quieras —respondió Christian sin el más leve atisbo de molestia o hipocresía.

Y Bob, percibiéndose indiferente, se retractó. —Pensándolo bien, él no querrá asistir. Se sentiría incómodo al no recibir una invitación formal de tu parte, Chris número tres.

—Bien, ¿quién es él? Puedo llamarlo —declaró con el teléfono en la mano.

—Llama a David H…

—¡Oh! Eres muy amable querido Chris número tres, pero no es necesario —interrumpió para evitar que Christian mencionara a David; aquél reviró los ojos y volvió la vista al libreto sobre la mesa—. Hablaba de Tom.

—¡Ah, Tom!, ya le hice la invitación, pero no me aseguró nada —confesó Chris.

—¡Willdeston! —exclamó Bob, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a donde éste se encontraba, seguido por los otros dos—. ¿Irás a la pequeña e íntima reunión de Chris número tres? Amablemente nos invitó y no podemos fallarle.

—Me encantaría asistir, créanme, me encantaría; pero el sábado debo estar en Londres.

—¡Oh, vamos Tom! —rebatió Bob— ¿Qué es más importante en Londres que desprecias la invitación de Chris número tres? ¡Es una noche de sana diversión con los amigos! Además acabas de llegar de allá, ¿tienes añoranza por tu patria o qué? ¿No puedes tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones? ¿No te aburre permanecer siempre en tu país?

Thomas mantuvo una tenue sonrisa, empero eligió el tono de voz más serio que poseía para contestarle. —El domingo es el cumpleaños de un amigo mío. Me invitó con meses de anticipación, y le prometí asistir.

—¿Acaso es cumpleaños de Ben Cumberledge? —le preguntó Bob asombrado, mientras miraba de reojo a Christopher.

—No.

—¡Oh, cielos! Pensé lo peor, ahora somos excelentes amigos, me ofendería no recibir una invitación.

—Descuida, no es cumpleaños de Ben; pero él estará ahí. Es de un pequeño amigo, tú ya lo conoces, era vecino mío en mi anterior domicilio.

—¿Es de James, el cumpleaños? —de pronto le preguntó Christopher, quien no podía evitar sentirse ignorado.

Thomas únicamente lo miró por unos segundos, mientras le daba la respuesta afirmativa, luego regresó la mirada hacia los demás. —Le ha dicho a todos sus amigos del colegio, que es amigo del conde Lucio, y que éste irá a su fiesta.

—¿E irás disfrazado como esa gente rara de las convenciones de cómics? ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Tú ya fuiste a una, por cierto a presentar la película de donde fuiste borrado del metraje final, ironías de la vida…

—Este hombre es más cruel que una niña de preparatoria sin sentimientos —comentó susurrante Chris, a Christian y Christopher, quienes estaban a su lado.

—Sí, aunque él sigue siendo mucho peor, es algo así como, nuestra Regina George —respondió Christian con evidente sarcasmo. Christopher disimuló la risa.

—¡Me encanta esa película! —exclamó risueño Chris.

Bob, pese a escucharlos, fingió no haberlo hecho y continuó en su lucha disuasiva. —Muy bien Tom, hagamos un trato, si aceptas la invitación de Chris número tres; yo te acompaño a Londres, al cumpleaños de tu amigo; imagina la cara de felicidad de ese infante cuando, no únicamente te vea a ti o a Ben, sino a mí también; hasta podemos hacer un espectáculo tipo _Power Rangers_ ; eso lo hará ganarse una exacerbada popularidad y aprecio entre sus amigos. Es más, invita a los Chrises.

Thomas sonrió nervioso, aunque les hizo la invitación, presto los excusó de asistir, aludiendo a sus complicadas agendas de trabajo y a lo inusitado del convite. Sin embargo, los tres contestaron que sí podrían ir, incluso caracterizados como sus personajes en los filmes; excepto Christopher, quien confesó no tener el disfraz de Lord. —Pero podría conseguirlo, tal vez la producción pueda prestarme uno —mas Thomas desaprobó su iniciativa, aludiendo que no quería convertir el cumpleaños de James en un carnaval del espectáculo.

—Descuida Tom —dijo Christian— podemos pedir la ayuda de su real majestad Bob Dowsly. Él podría conseguirle el traje a Chris sin proporcionar los detalles de su uso.

—Sí, yo podría —expresó metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, y siguió aparentando no tener afectación ante el discurso desafiante de Christian—. ¿Ves Tom? Aunque yo no iré disfraz del hombre de hojalata, puedo comprometer a Selena, a Matt y a Jerry para que también vayan, y ahí tienes casi el séquito de Sirvientes; imagínate la reacción de James, se quedará con la boca abierta.

—Ya me imagino. ¡Vaya!, nunca lo consideré posible; me emociona pensar en cuán feliz haremos a James. Estoy en deuda con ese pequeño joven y su familia. Y agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por su disponibilidad y tiempo.

—¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros? —cuestionó Chris con considerable emoción.

—Por supuesto, es lo menos que podría hacer, luego de tan significativa muestra de interés.

—Alto, suficiente de agradecimientos, ni que te hubieran entregado el premio de la academia —reclamó Bob asiéndolo de los hombros—. No has pensado que sólo te están engañando para que vayas a la fiesta, y mañana con cualquier pretexto te cancelarán.

—El ladrón siempre piensa que todos están tratando de robarlo —contestó Christian a la insinuación, y miró a Bob con un notable réprobo; aquél se quedó callado por temor a perturbar, una furia adormecida que pudiera lastimarlo, más cuando se encontraba tan vulnerable a sus ataques verbales.

Y Chris se dirigió a Thomas—. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo, ahora mismo, respecto al viaje a Londres, si te sientes más cómodo.

—No es necesario, confío en la palabra de cada uno.

A pesar de la confianza ciega de Thomas, todos optaron por arreglar los detalles del viaje a Londres; la fiesta de James sería el domingo al mediodía, y debían partir en la mañana o en la tarde del sábado; y como viajarían juntos, pero en dos grupos distintos: Bob y Thomas por la mañana, y los otros por la tarde; aquél les dio las indicaciones pertinentes sobre el lugar y la hora. Una vez que estuvieron de acuerdo, Chris dio los pormenores de su reunión y se mostró sumo entusiasmado con ella, y más con sus asistentes. Al finalizar la jornada de trabajo, se ofreció a llevarlos en su camioneta, pero Thomas suplicó a Bob que ellos se fueran por sus propios medios. Así éste difirió y le solicitó la dirección de la casa, pues requerían arreglar unos asuntos antes de entregarse a la juerga.

Y en cierto modo, si necesitaban acordar algunos parámetros. Por esa causa, permanecieron a unas cuantas casas de la de Chris, primero dentro del automóvil, después afuera de éste. Bob ya quería entrar, mas Thomas mostraba resistencia.

—¿No sé qué demonios hacemos aquí? —preguntó Thomas recargado en la puerta del automóvil, y con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con que nos invitaran de último momento?

—No, yo no hice nada, mis manos están limpias —confesó Bob, que estaba frente a él, alzándolas—. Quizás la intención de Chris número tres fue sincera, él no es como aquellos dos.

—Lo sé, él me cae bastante bien. Es muy agradable.

—Sí, lo es.

—Y hablando de aquellos dos, ¿a qué se debe el juego de poder entre tú y uno de ellos? Tenía entendido que todo se había aclarado, y estaba más que concluido. Creí que no te interesaba…

—Eso pensaba yo también, pero al parecer no estaba tan concluido. Necesito solucionar este asunto, quiero respuestas, y es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí.

—Ya veo, bien —dijo separando su cuerpo del vehículo—. Sólo te pido un favor.

—¿Qué?

—No me dejes solo con Chris, por favor.

—¿A qué viene ese miedo? —y al hallar turbación y angustia en su mirada, lo confortó—. Descuida, no lo haré. No te preocupes, habrá más personas en la reunión. No creo que Chris número tres estuviera hablando en serio, cuando nos dijo que era una velada intima.

Entonces, los dos caminaron hacia la casa de Chris, y al llegar a la puerta, tocaron el timbre. Chris los recibió con idéntica algarabía a verlos por primera vez en el día; Anne, la esposa de éste, vino a la entrada para darles la bienvenida también; los dos formaban una estupenda pareja, tan iguales, y a su vez, tan diferentes; que Thomas al contemplarlos, sintió una ligera nostalgia, porque le recordaban la mancuerna tan especial que él y Christopher hacían. Luego de las presentaciones y saludos, los cuatro fueron a la estancia, donde ya todo estaba dispuesto, para unirse a los demás congregados. Empero, para sorpresa de Bob, no hubo más personas, que Christopher y Christian. Aún así, les hizo la pregunta de “si esperaban a alguien más”, pero Anne le confirmó que no. Al parecer si sería un discreto y selecto grupo.

Era una amplia habitación, debía ser el lugar de recreación familiar, porque estaba repleto de películas, reproductores de audio y video, consolas de videojuegos; además de mullidos cojines y de tener el suelo completamente alfombrado. Thomas y Bob se sentaron en el sillón, que estaba frente a donde estaban los otros dos; los separaba una mesa repleta de bandejas, con bocadillos y aperitivos elaborados a base de vegetales y frutas. Bob viró el rostro a la derecha y halló un enorme televisor plasma y varios videos DVD acomodados en repisas alrededor de éste; después observó la comida en la mesa e interrogó a sus anfitriones. —Un segundo, ¿esto es una broma? ¿En dónde está la comida chatarra, la cargada de carbohidratos clásica en este tipo de reuniones?

—¡Oh! Lo lamento —se disculpó Anne acercándose con un par de cervezas de dieta—, Chris me dijo que todos estaban en estricto régimen alimenticio, y que no les sirviera cosas que atentaran contra sus atléticos cuerpos.

—Chris número tres, ¿es eso cierto? —cuestionó Bob con la mano presionándose el pecho—. Me has decepcionado profundamente.

—Bueno, lo asumí porque, estamos a dos meses de iniciar grabaciones y todos aquí estamos sufriendo para ganar masa muscular. A Chris número uno le faltan casi cuatro de los diez kilos que le demanda su personaje y Chris número dos tan sólo a dos de los trece requeridos. Y yo estoy cerca de… Oye, es útil tu numeración —expresó guiñándole a Bob—. Pero, podemos pedir una pizza si quieres.

—Sí, sí quiero —profirió éste enseguida—. No me importa si mis músculos se ven afectados por unas cuantas calorías, de cualquier manera sufro el calvario de las pesas, así que, me da igual; no puedo tener una fiesta sin comida con carbohidratos. Es como comer un sándwich de crema de maní, ¡sin la crema de maní!

—Pues —interrumpió Anne con una sonrisa pícara—, tengo una sorpresa escondida en la cocina, que el repartidor trajo hace unos minutos.

—Pensé que era la vecina pidiendo azúcar, otra vez —reclamó Chris cruzándose de brazos.

—No, eran dos pizzas de pepperoni y champiñones con extra queso —y dirigiéndose a Bob—. También tengo cerveza de verdad, no esa imitación que tomaran ellos; soda, helado y pastel, incluso algunas golosinas.

—¡Oh, Dulce Bebé Jesús! ¡Bendice a esta mujer! Sin duda te entregaría mi alma y te amaría hasta la eternidad, es una lástima que estés casada, y lo más frustrante es que lo estás con un buen hombre, pese a su obsesión muscular.

—Dame unos minutos y ya vuelvo con todo.

Chris observó a su esposa ir y venir, trayendo todo lo prometido; la mesa se llenó de cajas de pizza y botellas de cerveza, además de botes con helado de vainilla y _cookies and cream_ , dulces como chocolates y gomitas. Anne, Bob y Thomas no dudaron en servirse una rebanada impregnada de un fragante olor a queso derretido y harina cocinada en horno de piedra; y los otros sólo contemplaban atónitos la degustación sin índice de remordimiento. Entonces, el aroma terminó por debilitarles el estoicismo a los que cuidaban su cuerpo, y ellos también acabaron sirviéndose una porción de pizza y hasta bebiendo cerveza no baja en calorías. La clandestina comida de Anne, la hizo ganarse los elogios de Bob y unos reproches de su esposo. No obstante, ésta se ufanó de su triunfo y encendió el televisor para celebrarlo cantando; buscó por unos segundos entre los _Karaoke Party_ que tenía guardados, y eligió _The Eighties_. Los presentes observaron en la pantalla el título _Like A Virgin by Madonna_. —Me reprendes por hacerme romper tu dieta —comentó Anne a su esposo, dejando el control de la televisión y tomando uno de los micrófonos que estaban puestos a una orilla del aparato—, pero recuerda que te amé cuando eras tan relleno como un oso de felpa, y eso nunca cambiará porque te comas un pedazo de pizza. Esto es para ti mi amor…

Cuando la canción comenzó, Anne empezó a moverse a su ritmo; y a paso lento y con actitud seductora fue acercándose a Chris, quien estaba sentado entre Christopher y Christian; y sin incomodarse por estos, se sentó en las piernas de su marido mientras entonaba los versos y le coqueteaba con desmesura. Bob y Thomas la observaban entusiasmados, uno le aplaudía y el otro sentía una ligera envidia, porque quizás en otra situación, él podría haber entonado aquella canción también para un “Chris”. — _You're so fine and you're mine. I'll be yours 'till the end of time, 'cause you made me feel_ —repetía Anne con agitada pasión, revolviéndole el cabello a su pareja y acariciándole el rostro—. _Yeah, you made me feel, I've nothing to hide…_

_Like a virgin, hey! Touched for the very first time… Feels so good inside. When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me…_

Christopher volteó a ver a Thomas, y por unos instantes percibió su anhelo, y le lanzó una tímida sonrisa; aquél de inmediato, alejó tales pensamientos de sí, y regresó su mirada a la enamorada pareja. Chris abrazó y besó a Anne, como recompensa por la impetuosa interpretación y quedó tan prendado, que intercambió lugar con ella; él se levantó para corresponder a la demostración coral, tomó el control del aparato y oprimió el botón de selección, y apareció _I Just Called To Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder_. Y a diferencia de su pareja, Chris optó por ser meloso al cantarla, engolando la voz y haciendo ademanes exagerados y muy teatrales.

— _No new years day to celebrate… In fact here's just another ordinary day… But what it is though old so new, to fill your heart like no three words could ever do…_

_I just called to say I love you, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart…_

Sin embargo, Anne estaba bastante conmovida, sus ojos lucían brillosos por las lágrimas que estaban reteniendo. Pues Chris incluso la había llamado al móvil para recrear literalmente lo que la balada mencionaba. Mas no era la única conmovida, todos lo estaban, era como si el mismo Cupido les hubiese herido con su flecha, y tuvieran el corazón tremendamente inflamado de cálidos sentimientos; una súbita potencia los dominó, una carga exacerbada de energía los poseía, estaban asaz sobreexcitados. Y cuando Chris terminó su actuación, Christopher no dudó en ponerse de pie y pedir el turno para ser el siguiente en manifestarse a través del canto. Tenía un feroz ímpetu por dentro, una expresión que requería ser liberada. Siguió el ejemplo de su homónimo, y oprimió el botón para que la máquina le otorgara una canción al azar. _I Want To Break Free_ de _Queen_.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Debo tener esto grabado en mi celular —musitó Bob hurgándose los bolsillos del pantalón. Thomas lo miró con desaprobación—. ¿Qué? ¿Sabes los millones de visitas que tendría en _YouTube_? Todavía más con su reciente declaración…

Christopher no demoró en sacarse la playera, quedándose con el torso desnudo, y enseguida adoptó unos gestos y movimientos, que remembraban al legendario vocalista de Queen, Freddie Mercury; con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, la cadera levemente echada hacia un extremo, y una de las manos hecha puño y levantada en lo alto, y con la otra sosteniendo el micrófono; entonó con verdadero arrebato. — _I want to break free, I want to break free… God knows, God knows I want to break free…_ —y los espectadores quedaron estupefactos por su enérgica actuación. Ni siquiera Thomas recordaba haberlo visto así, pues Christopher se sentía demasiado vigoroso, era como el héroe que renacía glorificado tras vencer a su némesis; tenía el valor restaurado, y muy superior al que lo había acompañado, cuando abandonó su país en buscaba de realizar los sueños de grandeza; y si cantaba era  porque quería festejar su autonomía, y también buscaba pedir una nueva oportunidad, enterando a todos por medio de la música de su renovado coraje.

_I've fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it's for real. I've fallen in love yeah! God knows, God knows I've fallen in love…_

Y esa ufana valentía lo había ayudado para que su familia terminara por aceptar su redescubierta orientación sexual; sobre todo con la señora Hentzwood, quien seguía escéptica y tratando de conciliarlo con Elkie; de amiga y confidente, su madre había pasado a ser su adversaria y severa censuradora, porque creía ciegamente que Christopher estaba confundido, y que no tardaría en abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido; mas éste con la firma del divorcio, sus declaraciones a los medios de comunicación, y su paciente actitud; le confirmaron que la decisión tomada era irrevocable.

Aunque Elkie recibía un buen trato por parte de él, pese a sus conductas groseras, eso no era un indicio o prueba de que estuviera buscando una reconciliación, al menos no del tipo que ella y la señora Hentzwood esperaban. Él prefería no tomar a pecho las ofensas de su ex mujer, porque entendía que eran motivadas y avivadas por el despecho y su traición; entonces sopesaba con genuina tolerancia las etapas de su dolo, que iban desde la recriminación hasta la de la provocación; en las contadas ocasiones que podían mantener una conversación sin insultos y enfados, ella le hablaba de admiradores surgidos luego de la separación, incluso de algunos durante el matrimonio, posibles parejas o futuros enamorados; pero aquél, lejos de sentir cualquier tipo de inseguridad, se alegraba de verla continuar el camino; más ella entendía lo contrario y siempre terminaba por volver al principio, a la recriminación.

_But life still goes on, I can't get used to livin' without, livin' without, livin' without you by my side. I don't want to live alone, hey! God knows, got to make it on my own…_

Sin embargo, él raras veces le discutía, cuando lo hacía era porque lo laceraba en el tema de Thomas, empero nunca frente a los niños; a quienes Elkie usaba en ciertas circunstancias, para castigarlo; le permitía encontrarse con ellos apenas unas horas, un día a la semana. Y estas reuniones eran sin aviso previo, si Christopher tenía el día libre o no, eso no le importaba a la otra, porque prefería consumirse entre los celos y la rabia, al imaginarlo dichoso en los brazos de su amante; pese a las condiciones y al escaso tiempo, él se entregaba a sus hijos por completo, brindándoles momentos inolvidables, haciéndose más indispensable e imprescindible para ellos. Elkie no pudo imponer por mucho el condicionamiento, pues veía la desdicha que sus pequeños sufrían al no tener mayor convivencia con el padre; y aunque cedió a visitas organizadas, no dejó de utilizar las particularidades de los sucesos para responsabilizarlo a él y a su egoísmo.

Thomas estaba concentrado en Christopher, disuelto en su mirada azulada, enajenado con su torso levemente abrillantado por el sudor y febril con sus movimientos corporales. Sus ojos aceituna mostraban que había comprendido el musical mensaje. — _I want to break free, yeah! I want, I want, I want, I want to break free_ —y finalizó con un grito agudo y desentonado. No obstante, recibió los elogios de los demás, y del que más esperaba, sólo un par de aplausos, sin mayor expresión a una mediana y artificiosa sonrisa. Aquél tomó su playera, evitó la tristeza, y mientras se la ponía de nuevo, cuestionó quién sería el siguiente. Thomas apretó los labios y tensó el cuerpo para no sucumbir al deseo de responderle con una misiva igual. Christopher presionó erróneamente el aparato, al ofrecer el próximo turno, y eligió otra canción al azar, esta vez apareció _Who Can It Be Now?_ de Men At Work. Entonces miró a Christian, y sin mediar palabra, únicamente con el semblante, le hizo la propuesta para que él la cantara. Éste aceptó, apenas oyó el melódico sonido del saxofón, asió el micrófono y comenzó a bailar, sacudiendo los hombros y dando unos cuantos pasos, intercalándolos con algunos leves saltos. — _Who can it be knocking at my door? Go away, don't come 'round here no more… I'm very tired and I'm not feeling right. All I wish is to be alone, stay away, don't you invade my home…_

Christian no hubo interpretado la primera estrofa completa, cuando Bob supo que aquella canción estaba dedicada para él, así como la de Christopher lo había estado para Thomas. Pero las muestras de repulsión y desaire, se reafirmaban con los versos que su voz, su faz y su cuerpo hacían propios; y comenzaban a causarle serios estragos en el estado anímico. Pensó que quizás lo merecía, por haberlo despreciado, sin antes probarlo, en su faceta de amante enamorado; pero nunca creyó verse inmiscuido en un idilio amoroso con Christian, porque lo relacionaba con un reto de subyugación, más que con un sentimiento devoto; nombrarlo o traerlo al tema era como vómito verbal, que venía a la menor insinuación; una sola provocación de éste, le proporcionaba una considerable actividad emocional. Nadie más, ninguno otro ser viviente le causaba ese ímpetu, ese brío, esa fiereza; y Bob culpaba directamente a su edad, por ponerlo “senil” al sobrepasar los cincuenta, por hacerlo sentirse achacoso y parsimonioso; sin embargo, los debates y retos de Christian, lo revivían, lo hacían sentirse lozano y ágil, no sólo física, sino mentalmente. Las temporadas que pasaba sin su estímulo, se hacían tediosas y largas; y hasta quizás su adicción por Christian lo había desinteresado de David, a quien no tardó en hallarle los peores defectos, entre ellos, parecerle sumo aburrido y soso.

Por tal, siempre esperaba ansioso las grabaciones y las promociones que los obligarían a reunirse, a encontrarse; así se llenaba de energía con sus reproches, su censura, su aprehensión, su despecho; el juego del gato y el ratón que tanto lo enardecía; porque sabiéndose en el papel del gato, mas aparentando ser el ratón, le originaba una sobreexcitación sin precedentes; más todavía, cuando aquél era participe del placer y parecía disfrutarlo; no obstante, el juego acrecentó demasiado una tensión sexual, que al no tener desfogue o resolución, acabó volviéndose amargura y menosprecio. Había abusado de los abastecimientos de su ánima, igual a un minero o un talador sobreexplotando el recurso natural de las montañas y los bosques, o como el hombre rico que no había valorado el trabajo en la creación de su fortuna, y la hubo malgastado en banalidades; él percibía haber hecho lo mismo, al desgastar el potencial de ese primigenio sentimiento con Christian, todo por encapricharse en alimentar un pseudo-romance con David; que él mismo habría calificado como desahuciado, empero el cual, se aferró en conservar por una enrarecida competencia con Christopher y Thomas; porque quería demostrarle a los dos, con su ejemplo, la manufacturación de un idílico romance y sus consecuencias. Y ahora, que Christopher se había atrevido a vencer los obstáculos, igual al príncipe enfrentando al dragón, la lucha y el experimento habían dado un sorpresivo giro; y le pesaba como nunca antes, no por la inevitable derrota que se avecinaba, si Thomas aceptaba a Christopher; sino por saber casi perdido a Christian; aún más cuando el subterfugio con el cual se reunían, estaba por fenecer. —Un hombre sabio cambia de opinión —pensó con la mano en la barbilla y abstraído en la faz de su interés—, un hombre tonto jamás.

Transcurrida su reflexión, aplaudió estrafalariamente al terminar la canción, se puso de pie y con amabilidad le pidió a Christian el micrófono. —Es mi turno para probar mi habilidad en el canto; por cierto, gran canción Chris número uno, me gustó mucho, gracias por la dedicación —dijo, dejando contradicción en el rostro de aquél y otra poca en el de los demás. Pasó varias canciones, que la máquina le sugirió, hasta que finalmente dio con una de su agrado—. Muy bien, será este éxito de mil novecientos ochenta y dos, escrita por Peter Cetera y producida por David Foster, _Hard To Say I'm Sorry_ de…

—Deja el breviario cultural para después Dowsly, ¿a quién le interesa? Mejor canta —arremetió Christian, desde su lugar con una cerveza en la mano.

—Sí, gracias por la sugerencia Chris número uno. Como les decía, un éxito de Chicago, la banda, no del estado.

—¡Canta ya! —volvió a instigar Christian.

—Bien, ya que tanto anhelo tienes porque lo haga —dijo mirándolo a los ojos con ardiente fulgor, propio de los enamorados—. Esto es para ti, Chris número uno.

Anne y Chris entendieron la dedicación como una broma, pero Thomas y Christopher se miraron por unos instantes, desprovistos de sus afecciones propias, con el único propósito de saberse cómplices, de la extravagante verdad sobre la relación entre aquellos dos; luego ambos dirigieron su atención a Christian, quien padecía una liviana afectación por la directa y explícita destinación de Bob, tanto que, hasta había dejado un poco la agresividad hacía él. — _Everybody needs a little time away... Hold me now, it's hard for me to say I'm sorry, I just want you to stay..._

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you, I promise to. And after all that's been said and done, you're just the part of me I can't let go…_

Christian percibió un arremolinamiento en sus venas, un súbito calor en sus mejillas, un ligero mareo; quizás eran efectos producidos por el alcohol de la bebida, que comenzaban a enajenarlo; y sin importarle entrar a una fase completamente etílica, bebió un trago más de la botella, y se acomodó en el sofá para escuchar la disculpa, en forma de canción, de Bob Dowsly. Él estaba sumo confundió, en su interior había una ardua pelea entre la razón y la emoción; sin embargo, no cedió a la segunda y se mantuvo alerta con la primera; así conforme aquél recitaba sus versos, dejó de creerlo honesto, y pensó que se trataba de una argucia más para embaucarlo, y otra vez someterlo; ya antes había existido un perdón, con el cual se había establecido un compromiso bajo ciertos parámetros, que al final, ninguno había respetado; sobre todo Bob, quien inconsciente, y a veces conscientemente, había seguido atizando su mecanismo, como a un muñeco autómata hasta romperle la cuerda. Sintió un terrible arrebato de ardiente cólera, al que quiso aplacar con el frío líquido de la cebada fermentada, y lo contrario ocurrió; la rabia se amotinó en su boca, ansiaba censurarlo, obligarlo a callarse. Mas fue él, quien pese al impulso de gritar,  guardó silencio, por cortesía a sus anfitriones y amigos; entonces continuó bebiendo, ignorando la emoción, que creyó falacia, en la voz del cantante; porque aunque le complacía en una parte de sí, a la otra le desagradaba; era un malestar ambivalente que lo estaba exasperando seriamente.

Y es que Christian ni siquiera entendía su sentir exacto hacia Bob, no comprendía el cúmulo de sentimientos que le provocaba, ni por qué se los generaba; ante su presencia o su nombre, siempre emergían de manera salvaje e intransigente, haciéndolo perder la lucidez, transformándolo, como si estuviera afectado por la maldición del licántropo; lo desposeían de su raciocinio y lo sumían en aquel juego de poder enfermizo, donde sólo importaba el triunfo de uno sobre el otro, de quién sería el más astuto y vivaz; pero una bestia embrutecida, ¿qué puede hacer contra el homo sapiens? Así se veía él, idéntico a un animal herido, desolado, acorralado y expuesto al constante dolor; porque él había querido jugar bajo sus reglas, como equivalentes, aunque se percibiera superior a sus tretas; empero, Bob le había dado una lección; era David peleando contra Goliat, siendo él Goliat, por su orgullo insuflado y por su menosprecio a la sabiduría de su oponente, porque _no hay enemigo pequeño ni fuerza desdeñable_ ; ahora las secuelas de sus batallas contra la experiencia y lo mundano, le cobraban una enorme factura. Y aún así sentía necesitarlo, añorarlo, incluso hasta quererlo; sin imaginarse que aquél también lo necesitaba, lo añoraba y lo quería; no obstante, se negaba a darle el lugar propio en la guarida de los afectos, y sólo estaba dispuesto a otorgarle un simple espacio dentro de su gama emocional,  en la que dudaba todavía de su acomodo, porque podía adjudicarlo a la admiración o al desprecio, a la amistad o al amor. —¿Amor? —pensó para sí—. No, él no merece que le proclame un sentimiento de tal magnitud. Porque él únicamente me trae males, nada positivo; sólo me está destruyendo a su paso. Es mejor no denominarlo, si no lo llamo, si no creo en ello; no será real, no existirá y morirá.

Entonces asfixió cualquier indicio de innombrable sentimiento, entregando su atractivo rostro a la insensibilidad. Y las dulces rimas que buscaban ablandarlo, se estrellaron contra el muro blindado de la indiferencia; Bob terminó la canción y sin haberlo dejado de observar, percibió el cambio; una frialdad absoluta, comparable a la de los casquetes polares, tal vez hasta superior; y lo consideró todavía más apuesto, galante y viril con aquella actitud, y eso le incitaba más a poseerlo, a volverlo suyo; pero su álgida mirada hizo que un seísmo lo dominara, con una sequedad en la garganta, una fatiga en el pecho, un dolor en las sienes, un ardor en los ojos. Por unos segundos creyó que desfallecería; y acompañado de una burla recia e indolente, lo escuchó decir, a modo de broma y buscando profundizarle la herida, “el siguiente”; pese a que Bob había sido el mejor, hasta ahora vocalmente hablando, Christian no le reconoció el mérito, y aquello lo entristeció. El primero volvió a su lugar, al lado de Thomas; mas al examinarse halló, que en ese momento, extrañamente tenía mayor identificación con su criticado, con Christopher; porque los dos rogaban y desesperaban por una pizca de atención, y al oír a su voz interna decirle: “Estás enfermo de amor”, él dilató las pupilas.

—¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿Quién falta? —preguntó Christian levantando su cerveza mientras Bob lo examinaba sin pestañar—. ¡Es tu turno Tom! ¡Vamos!

Thomas, quien todo este tiempo había permanecido sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos tumbados uno en el apoyo lateral y otro en el respaldo del sillón; soltó aquella risa nerviosa, la misma que emergía frente a un engorroso compromiso; aunque quiso excusarse de cantar, a su cuerpo le apeteció el movimiento, y cambió su postura, al dejar su estado de reposo para ponerse de pie. Tomó el control del aparato y oprimió el botón, requiriéndole una canción al azar; luego por hacerse del micrófono, desatendió la pantalla, y al encontrar la selección, su rostro demostró desagrado. Sin embargo, el de Christopher estaba ligeramente emocionado, alegre e intrigado por el azaroso designio, ¿acaso Thomas daría réplica a su mensaje musical?

—No esa no —dijo de repente, volviendo a tomar el control para buscar otra oportunidad. Bob, quien reaccionó de su meditabundo estado, se percató del menospreciado título, y tras dilucidar la expresión facial de Christopher, le reprochó el innecesario cambio. —¡Oye! Esa canción es perfecta para ti, tienes que cantarla, no seas grosero con tu público… —y Thomas, dirigiéndose a todos, principalmente a Anne y Chris, los cuestionó si habría algún problema en que él escogiera otra melodía. Ellos le expresaron que ninguno, y Christian interrumpió. —Dowsly se toma en serio su papel de monarca, y a veces se le olvida que no es el único con derecho a elegir; vivimos en una democracia, adelante Tom, escoge la que desees —apoyó, sin esconder la airosa mirada y su repudio. Bob no le rebatió, porque no se creía capaz de soportar una agresión más, todavía necesitaba reponerse de las anteriores. Entonces Thomas apretó nuevamente el botón, desairando _Hopelessly Devoted To You_ de Olivia Newton-John, y la máquina le hizo otra sugerencia, con la cual pareció más complacido. —Está bien —musitó agarrando el micrófono y con un tono casi susurrante e imperceptible expresó—. No se puede ir contra el destino…

—Esa me gusta —confesó Chris sonriente, abrazando a Anne.

—Sí, a mí también —dijo ella, con idéntica actitud, y aplaudiéndole—, te ayudaremos con los coros.

Christopher siguió examinándolo, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, sus ojos relucían por la ansiedad que profesaban, hasta parecían más azules de lo común; y Thomas los percibía opulentos y poderosos, con un frenesí idéntico al que adolecía sus manos cuando querían desnudarlo, cuando él quería poseerlo; aunque su ambición seguía siendo la misma, ahora lo intentaba de manera anímica. Y rehuyó de encontrarse, frente a frente, con su visión escudriñadora; por eso lo ignoraba y se mantenía ajeno, distanciado. Cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló; separó un poco los pies, intentó carraspear y acabó tosiendo, porque tenía la voz aprisionada en la tráquea y las palabras atoradas en la garganta, aglomeradas entre el paladar y la lengua. Constriñó los dedos sobre el micrófono, y abrió los ojos para abstraerse por completo, en el video de fondo azul y letras amarillas, que le proporcionarían la guía lirica para interpretar _Total Eclipse Of The Heart_ de Bonnie Tyler; cada segundo aguardando el inicio melódico, se volvía casi el de una hora. Finalmente, el piano hizo su introducción, y lo escuchó melancólico y afligido, sintiendo el considerable aumento del hueco en su estómago, además de la delgada, y casi imperceptible, capa de sudor sobre su frente. Las voces de los otros resonaron en sus oídos, era momento de exonerar a la suya, y le aterraba no ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero, la primera línea aunque casi fue más hablada que cantada, salió sin mayor complicación. — _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round…_

_Turn Around_

La segunda. — _Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears…_

_Turn Around_

La tercera. — _Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by…_

_Turn Around, bright eyes…_

Y conforme avanzaba, acrecentaba la fuerza y la seguridad de su voz, así como la de sus dedos alrededor del micrófono. Afinándose y permitiéndole a sus sentimientos fusionarse con la letra y el rimo de la composición. Pese a desatenderse de la influencia ocular de Christopher, no tardó en aislar de los coros, su voz; la cual ya sobresalía por su natural gravedad y efecto; no podía eludirlo, porque estaban unidos por un lazo eterno, y su inconsciente se lo confirmaba convirtiéndolo en la base de cualquiera de sus pensamientos.

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes…_

Entonces el pánico lo hizo presa, no quería mirarlo, no deseaba enfrentarse a sus pupilas, porque en ellas evocaría aquellas otras repletas de rechazo, de menosprecio y humillación; esas que correspondían a las de sus progenitores. Aquel funesto día, instigado por la preocupación, nacida de su obsesiva y perjudicial afección, se había escabullido en la habitación del hospital para verlo, para comprobar que estaba bien; él ya necesitaba contemplar su faz, recrearse con su presencia; y le hacía tanta falta, que por ende, su cabeza lo había hecho alucinar un mundo paralelo con aquello, que les daba pretexto para estar relacionados, sin ninguna clase de censura o culpa, las películas de _LORD_. —Ojalá Morgana me hubiera salvado de tal situación —le relató Thomas, con verdadera tribulación, a Ben—. Ojalá, lo hubiera preferido mil veces. Ojalá que hubiera aparecido para arrebatarme el corazón, porque no me ha servido de nada tenerlo, sólo me ha desprovisto aún más de todo escrúpulo. Pero ella no era real, era el shock personificado, el horror por hallarme en esa situación tan desagradable y embarazosa.

—¿Tú qué estáis haciendo aquí? —retumbó en su memoria el cuestionamiento de Elkie cuando lo descubrió mimando la mano de Christopher, desde una de las orillas de su lecho—. Todavía no guardan el acta de mi divorcio en los archivos de la corte y ya lo estáis celebrando, has venido a pavonearte, ha mostrarte como el preocupado novio. Anda que la vergüenza no te conoce, hijo de la gran puta.

Thomas había intentado contestarle correctamente, pero sólo lograba balbucear. —Yo… Yo sólo vine… Vine porque… —tartamudeó— necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, eso es todo. Ya me voy…

Ella avanzó hasta la cama donde Christopher reposaba, para encontrarse cara a cara con aquél. —Pudiste haber telefoneado a uno de sus hermanos, ¿acaso no tenéis “tan” buena comunicación entre vosotros? ¿Acaso no les dais el mismo trato a todos? Ahora ya se lo podrán montar mejor los tres, o incluso hasta los cuatro. Nada más te falta sacar a Sophia de la jugada, como lo habéis hecho conmigo.

—Por favor… —suplicó sopesando los insultos y el duro juicio de su mirar.

—¡Por favor, qué! No me irás a decir que sientes arrepentimiento, o peor aún, no irás a aludir a una dignidad más que falsa. ¡Ya sé! Teméis una represalia mediática mía, ¿no es así? Despreocúpate, ese cabrón me hizo firmarle un folio notariado, donde me comprometía a no hablar de ti, porque si lo llego a hacer, me voy a la cárcel. Y como entenderás, no puedo ser tan egoísta como vosotros; tengo unos hijos, que ahora debo criar sola —y Thomas hizo huidiza su mirada para permitirle el desahogo, pero seguía percibiendo su intransigente juicio—. Algo particular debéis tener que los enloqueces, y no sólo a él y a los hermanos, al mundo entero; aunque ahora que te miro a detalle, no eres nada en especial. Pero, ¡qué importa!, si al final habéis conseguido tu propósito, me habéis quitado el marido; y no pongáis esa carilla, yo no te voy a dar un premio por tu afligida actuación. ¿Acaso no era lo que tanto buscabas?, deshacer mi matrimonio y arrebatarle el padre a mis hijos, ¿eso querías o no? ¡Claro que sí! Sólo basta con recordar tu romántica carta, hecha con tanto amor y sufrimiento; pues alégrate porque funcionó, ¿no querías que él sólo viera a través de tus ojos y moverle a tu voluntad? Pues ¡ya está! ¡Ya le tenéis! Aunque pensándolo mejor, después de todo, debo darte las gracias, porque de nada me hubiera servido un marido maricón, al que para tenerle contento y feliz, me haría falta tener una polla entre las piernas, ¿y de dónde coños voy a sacar yo una polla? Pero por amor, una es capaz de muchas cosas; y tal vez me las hubiese arreglado, quizás con el fuste del trapeador…

—No es necesario mencionar esa clase de detalles.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es la verdad? ¿No os dabais por el culo a mis espaldas?, ¡eh! ¡Par de maricones!

—Será mejor irme… —dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—¡No! ¿Pero por qué vais a marcharte? —rebatió con burla, y asiéndolo fuertemente del brazo lo detuvo—. Si soy yo la extraña, la que ha perdido el derecho a estar aquí, de cuidarle en la convalecencia; mis responsabilidades ahora son tuyas, quédate y espera a la familia, ahora es tu familia también, ya podéis llamarlos así formalmente, a ellos les dará bastante gusto verte. Querrán agradecerte las atenciones que habéis tenido para con sus hijos.

—Por favor… —musitó, y reuniendo todo el arrojo que le quedaba en el cuerpo, lo entregó a su mirada para ser capaz de enfrentarla—. Sé que tú crees, que todo esto me complace; pero no es cierto. Yo no quería que esto sucediera así, créeme. No soy tan ruin como para regocijarme con la desgracia de otra persona. Las cosas ocurrieron porque no hice las elecciones adecuadas, y lo acepto, soy responsable de mis actos errados; pero nunca le exigí a él, ninguno de los cargos que me imputas. Tú no me conoces, ni tienes la menor idea de quién soy, ni de lo que yo también he pasado con toda esta situación. Es muy fácil hacerte la ofendida, y echarme a mí la culpa de todos los fallos de tu relación; mas ya te lo dije, únicamente aceptaré la responsabilidad de mis acciones, no tengo por qué hacerlo con las de él o las tuyas.

Elkie se irritó tanto con su resurgida dignidad que, trató de propinarle un escarmiento final dándole una bofetada; la cual Thomas se negó a recibir, y evitó interrumpiéndole el golpe con la mano. Ella lo insultó una vez más, él estaba hastiado y cansado, aún se sentía mareado por la descompensación; entonces se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero de nuevo se paralizó; se quedó inmóvil, al encontrarse con los padres de Christopher, que lo observaban con una implacable mirada; una que no demoró en desarmarlo y desnudarlo. Esos ojos lo acabaron de desproveer, de cualquier precepto moral que pudiera haber llegado a poseer. No fueron necesarias las expresiones hirientes, como las de la ex esposa, con ese mirar despectivo y frío fue suficiente. Despacio, él fue bajando la vista hasta colocarla en el suelo, quiso hallar una retórica que pudiera hacerles entender, cuánto sentía aquello, de cuán arrepentido estaba; empero, deshonrado, no existía palabra o discurso idóneo para validar su defensa, para restaurar su imagen dañada; y acabó agachando la cabeza también, amedrentado por su juicio y condena, fue casi idéntico a caer de rodillas, suplicante de perdón; y recordó las palabras de su madre, la continua prédica sobre la dignidad y el orgullo, que ahora más que nunca, se agolpaban en su mente: “Nunca olvides tus principios Tom, mantén siempre tu ética hijo mío, y nunca tendrás que bajar la cabeza ante nadie”.

_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever…  Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time…_

Sus pupilas se cristalizaron, mas ¿de qué le serviría llorar? Quizás ellos lo atribuirían a un medio evasivo, una mera actuación para salir airoso. Así que obligó a sus ojos a contener las lágrimas, que amenazaban con soltarse de un momento a otro. Elkie retomó los reclamos y las ofensas, valiéndose de la vulnerabilidad de Thomas frente a los padres de Christopher. —¿Dónde habéis dejado el coraje con el que me hablabas? —la escuchó a sus espaldas, increparlo—. ¿Ya no vais a decir más falacias? Diles que habéis venido con la excusa de preguntar por la salud de tu novio, y porque te gusta hacerte el sufrido amante, para causarles lástima; pero que en realidad habéis venido a regodearte de tu triunfo…

—Lo lamento mucho —confesó de pronto Thomas abandonando la habitación—, de verdad, lo lamento mucho.

_Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be…_

Y siguió cantando, inmolado por su inevitable pasión, con una auténtica entrega, que rompió el candado con el que mantenía encerrados sus sentimientos más arcaicos; y estos, encabezados por aquella nostalgia añeja, fueron hasta cada uno de los oyentes, buscando un nuevo receptor que los arropara; y no tardaron en apoderarse de ellos y hacerlos padecer los síntomas de un agridulce llanto. Sobre todo, a quien dedicaba el canto, pues también estaba sumamente afectado, sollozaba y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y la piel alrededor de estos, ligeramente irritada. Thomas les había dado la espalda todo este tiempo, porque rehuía de Christopher; se había enajenado en la pantalla, pero finalmente había decidido voltear y encararlo. Entonces lo miró sólo a él. — _Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart…_ —y con la voz quebrada y empapada del cúmulo de emociones recién libertadas, y acompañándose de las mismas lágrimas de aquel fatídico día, siguió observándolo y cantándole. Y al otro se le volvieron a cargar los ojos de agua, haciéndoselos más brillantes y cristalinos, y no tardó en que aquella escurriera angustiosas sobre sus mejillas. — _Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart…_

El remate fue seco y profundo, Thomas respiró y sintió un extraño descanso, un inesperado alivio. Todos, incluido Bob Dowsly, estaban afectados por su manifiesta sinceridad, y se limpiaron los rastros emocionales de la cara antes de aplaudirle; y enseguida le alabaron su apasionada interpretación. Anne y Chris estaban tan impresionados, que les había provocado ganas de abrazarlo; primero ella y luego él cumplieron su deseo por estrecharlo. Christian tuvo esa idéntica necesidad, y al instante también lo abrazó. Christopher dudaba, tenía ligero temor al rechazo, pero al tener la justificación de haberlo hecho los otros, presto se levantó y en cuanto Christian lo hubo soltado, él lo ciñó con todo el ímpetu de sus brazos. Thomas se resistió apenas un par de segundos, su cálido arropo y confort lo habían persuadido de inmediato, permitiéndole a su cuerpo interactuar libremente con el de aquél; por unos minutos, se olvidaron del tiempo y las circunstancias, sus almas estaban demasiado llenas de alborozo, que iban y venían, como dos niños traviesos corriendo por el patio de sus casas, buscando la forma de reunirse para quedarse juntos y jugar eternamente. Así un místico bienestar los inundó, refugiados en la complexión del otro.

Mas tuvieron que separarse, porque Anne que seguía sumo afectada, deseaba cantar _Take My Breath Away_ de Berlin, y al pedirle el micrófono a Thomas, éste uso tal motivo para alejarse de Christopher y regresar al lado de Bob; quien le puso la mano sobre el hombro, tras sentarse, como muestra de solidaridad. Anne necesitó tener a su esposo frente a ella, para poder cantar con un arrojo parecido al expuesto; y ni siquiera pudo terminar la canción, porque tuvo el imperioso menester de besar a Chris, mientras bailaban lentamente al ritmo de la melodía. Ahora que las dedicaciones corales eran más explicitas, Christopher volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez para interpretar _Words_ de F. R. David. — _Words, don't come easy to me. How can I find a way to make you see I love you…_ —haciendo de ella una re-declaración de votos amorosos por cierto hombre de nacionalidad inglesa; pues ese abrazo, le había renovado la esperanza de una posible y cercana reconciliación—. _This is the only way for me to say I love you…_

_There's no hidden meaning you know when I, when I say I love you honey, please believe I really do cause…_

Sin embargo, aunque las mejillas de Thomas mostraban cierto rubor por la expresa dedicatoria, su rostro permanecía inmutable; sus ojos no le rehuían más, pero tampoco advertían la aceptación; únicamente poseían un resquicio de frialdad. Christopher estaba tan confundido que no escuchó a Bob pedirle el próximo turno, y se sorprendió cuando éste le arrebató el micrófono. Entonces Christian lo llamó para invitarle otra cerveza, y apenas vio el nombre de la elección de aquél, _It Must Have Been Love_ de Roxette, y también lo persuadió para iniciar una conversación, y así ignorar lo que consideraba, un tramposo artificio. Bob empezó a cantar sutilmente, mas al percibirse ignorado fue incrementando el volumen de su voz. — _Make-believing we're together, that I'm sheltered by your heart…_ —y detuvieron su plática por unos instantes, apocados por el tono a punto del grito; empero, al poco tiempo, Christian la retomó—. _It must have been love! But it's over now! It must have been good! But I lost it somehow!_

—¿Qué clase de cantos son esos, Dowsly? —interrumpió Christian ante sus gritos—, se oyen más como alaridos.

—Eso fue porque ustedes dos, ¡no me estaban poniendo atención! —confesó gritando desde el micrófono.

—Es porque no lo estás haciendo bien, ¿lo vas a hacer bien? Si no déjaselo a un profesional —dijo Christian levantándose del sofá, envalentonado por el alcohol. Bob enfadado, le entregó el micrófono y regresó a sentarse, mientras aquél buscaba una canción específica, _Smooth Operator_ de Sade. —Ésta es una muy buena, ahora escucha Dowsly, si vas a dedicar una cosa, debes tomar en cuenta a la persona a quien piensas dedicársela —declaró con cierta bellaquería al mirarlo. El saxofón hizo su introducción y Christian se acercó a él, moviéndose con notoria sensualidad, y comenzó una declamación, que era parte de la misma canción. — _Él está riendo con otra chica y jugando, con otro corazón. Haciendo altas apuestas y creando dolores de corazón... El cielo lo ayuda cuando él falla… Diamond life, lover boy…_ —y la cual no demoró en convertir en una detallada exposición de Bob Dowsly, y conforme la melódica descripción avanzaba, éste lo miraba realmente ofendido, tenía tantos deseos de lanzársele a golpes como a besos—. _Melts all your memories and change into gold. His eyes are like angels but his heart is cold… No need to ask, he's a smooth operator, smooth operator…_  

—Basta de canciones de los ochentas, estoy cansado de ellas —declaró con enojo Bob.

— _Smooth Operator!_ —repetía Christian, una y otra vez, bailando el remate de la canción—. Smooth Operator! Smooooooth Opeeeeraaaaatooooor!

—¿Podrías detenerte ahora? —ordenó a Christian, dándole un empujón por la espalda—, ya entendí la lección.

—¿Qué pasa Doswly? No seas aguafiestas.

Thomas advertía que Bob estaba por perder la paciencia y le tomó del antebrazo para detenerlo, por si aquello se salía de control.

—No quiero cantar más canciones de los ochentas, ¿podemos cantar otra cosa?

Anne y Chris los miraban contrariados, no sabían si jugaban, o si de verdad estaban riñendo.

—¿Por qué? —de pronto cuestionó Christian burlonamente—. Déjame adivinar, tal vez no te traen buenos recuerdos de tu juventud.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar? —respondió Bob retándolo.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Christopher, haciendo retroceder a Christian, y con el ánimo de conciliar—, es tiempo de una nueva mezcla.

—¿Qué te gustaría? —interrogó Anne a Bob.

—Elige tú, hermosa, confío en tu gusto exquisito —declaró sonriente, aparentando recuperar la tranquilidad.

—Bien. Veré qué puedo hacer —y se aproximó hasta el aparato para hacer otra elección. En tanto que Chris se cambiaba al sillón, en donde estaban Christopher y Christian, para averiguar lo que exactamente acababa de suceder. Y mientras lo hacía, Thomas increpaba a Bob, en disimulada entrevista, sobre su radical cambio de carácter.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé, Tom, no lo sé —redundaba tronándose los dedos y sobándose con desesperación las manos—. Jamás creí que él me haría perder la cabalidad de esa manera. Son pocas las personas que han conseguido hacerme perder los estribos, entre ellas, mi padre. Quizás sea la edad…

—¿Qué? No digas tonterías, no lo creo; pero lo que sí creo, es que no fue conveniente haber venido; aunque Chris y Anne son increíbles, no dejo de sentirme incómodo, Chris número dos no me quita la mirada de encima, ni por un pequeño instante, y es bastante irritante. Mejor deberíamos irnos, ya estuvimos el tiempo suficiente para poder despedirnos, sin parecer descorteces.

—No quiero irme todavía —expresó Bob, con un poco más de volumen en su voz, haciendo que Chris lo escuchara y se interesara por su conversación. Entonces, apelando a la generosidad de sus amables anfitriones, delató la intención de Thomas de marcharse; y estos no dudaron en hacerlo desistir de ella, ofreciéndoles hospedaje por esa noche; pero él se excusaba en su viaje por la mañana y sus respectivos preparativos.

—Si ya tienes todo listo, pueden quedarse a dormir, y mañana yo mismo los llevo al hotel por sus cosas y luego al aeropuerto —propuso Chris con una irresistible cordialidad.

—Nos estamos divirtiendo, quédense, tenemos lugar de sobra —completó Anne con una genuina sonrisa—. Las camas son grandes, y si a Chris número uno y dos no les importa compartir la habitación, y a ustedes dos tampoco pues, son más que bienvenidos.

Christopher contestó por ambos, y mencionó no tener problema de compartir; y Bob rápido aceptó la propuesta, en representación de Thomas y él, comprometiendo a su acompañante, a seguirlo en su ardua empresa de reconquista. Anne quiso celebrarlo cantando a dueto con Thomas _Oh! Darling_ de los Beatles, y tal conjunción de talentos, llevó a Bob a sugerir la idea de hacer canciones en parejas; incluso propuso las posibles combinaciones, y una de ellas lo emparejaba con Christian; aunque éste estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia, decidió modificarla un poco, y convenció a sus otros dos camaradas de unírsele, y formar una banda que emulara al famoso cuarteto de Liverpool, _The Chrises_ , excluyendo tajantemente a los que no fueran homónimos del nombre.

—Pero, aquellos eran cuatro —rebatió inconforme.

—Sí, pero la condición para entrar al grupo es llamarte “Chris” —sentenció Christian con ligero jugueteo—, y hasta donde sabemos tú no eres “Chris número cuatro” o alguna cosa parecida. Además no sería justo cuatro contra dos.

—Eso es discriminación de nombre —arguyó cruzándose de brazos.

—Él tiene razón —dijo Chris frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo la seriedad, pero continuando con el tono juguetón del primero.

—¿Y el que él nos ha hecho por llamarnos Chris, qué? —contraatacó Christian.

—Él también tiene razón —volvió a decir Chris abrazando a Christopher—. Pero debemos admitir que es una buena clasificación la que hizo, muy útil. Es una dura y difícil decisión.

—Cómo sea, no puedes cantar con nosotros —declaró terminante Christian.

—Subestiman el talento de Anne y Tom…

—Tú eres el que lo subestima, mejor forma tu propio equipo con ellos.

A regañadientes, se alió con aquellos dos, que no tenían el orgullo azuzado como él; bautizó al grupo como _ANBOTO_ , usando las primeras sílabas de sus nombres. —Nosotros seremos una especie de tributo a ABBA, aunque nos sigue faltando uno —comentó. Y así iniciaron una batalla musical, que comenzó con _Strawberry Fields Forever_ , liderados por la voz de Chris, contra _I Have A Dream_ guiados por la de Bob. Luego _Across The Universe_ dirigidos por Christian, donde incluyeron un poco de actuación, simulando tocar los instrumentos musicales, frente a _Dancing Queen_ donde Anne los instó a que también hicieron una representación, al imitar a Donna y las dinamos. Vino después _I've Just Seen A Face_ , la cual Christopher cantó intencionalmente para Thomas, y en respuesta llegó una neutral _Thank You For The Music_ en la voz del honrado. Entonces Christian quiso encabezar la entonación de _All My Loving_ , y emocionado, Bob esperó una dedicación con la mirada o los gestos, empero ésta nunca sucedió; molesto, relegó su turno, y dejó que Anne y Tom contestaran con _Lay All Your Love On Me_ ; con la que Christopher confiaba obtener una réplica, pero había quedado tan decepcionado como su acérrimo crítico. Chris regresó al liderazgo con _With A Little Help From My Friends_ , luciéndose los tres, al volverla el himno de su entrañable amistad. Finalmente, el inestable Bob se recuperó, y le hizo explícito su objetivo a Christian con _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A Man After Midnight_ , cambiando la palabra “man” del coro, por “Chris”. Ellos quisieron rebatirles con _All You Need Is Love_ , sin embargo, no podían convenir quién sería el solista.

— _Hey Chrises, don't make it bad, then you can start to make it better!_ —canturreó Bob, acercándose a ellos—. Creo que es momento de iniciar carreras en solitario, muchachos, estando juntos se desaprovecha mucho el talento, deberían separarse…

—¿Qué? Vete de aquí Yokono —enseguida refutó Christian—, ve a separar a otro grupo más débil, y déjanos tranquilos.

E igual que un niño regañado, Bob fue a buscar el consuelo de Tom. —¿Escuchaste cómo me llamó? Me odia —confesó llevándose las manos a la cara, para tallársela con manía.

—No te odia —respondió el otro poniéndole la mano sobre la rodilla— pero tienes que aceptar, que has estado sumo hostigoso con él, con tu súbito cambio de intereses y tu repentina insistencia. Debes entender su reacción, a veces la perseverancia puede transformarse en terquedad u obsesión, y hasta puede acabar contradiciendo el propósito, por el cual se recurrió a ella.

—Me estoy convirtiendo en Chris número dos —musitó apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón—. ¿Verdad?

—Más o menos, yo creo que hoy quieres superarlo…

—¡No! —exclamó angustiado.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Anne, restándole atención al debate de los otros y prestándosela a ellos.

—Nada, es sólo que Bob me estaba diciendo que se siente muy cansado, y quisiera irse a dormir ya —y Thomas lo miró con astucia y bribonería al inmiscuirlo, como él había hecho, sin pedirle consentimiento.

—Rencoroso… —le acusó aquél con la mirada airada y de rabieta.

—¡Hey, Dowsly!, ¿la edad, no? —aludió Christian con una risa bergante.

—Cállate, Chris número uno —contestó apocado—, espero que cuando tengas mi edad puedas seguir luciendo tan bien como ahora, aunque mi sex appel es natural y la edad no lo estropea, lo realza. Soy más sensual ahora, que de joven.

Y por reiterada ocasión, comenzarían una discusión sin pretensión de terminar, idéntico a dos niños pequeños, encaprichados en tener la razón de su parte. Mas Thomas tuvo que intervenir, porque él si estaba fatigado, y sólo tenía deseos de dormir profundamente, aunque fuera por algunas horas. Quiso llevarse a Bob consigo, pero éste aludió tener sed, y optó por persuadir a Christian de acompañarlo; de inmediato aceptó y Chris los condujo hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Anne escoltaba a Bob a la cocina y Christopher iba al baño. Tras dejar instalados a aquellos dos en las habitaciones al final del pasillo, Chris regresó a la estancia para corroborar que los aparatos estuvieran apagados, y tal vez medio recoger el desorden producido por la reunión.

Anne subía las escaleras con Bob, cuando oyó a su marido interrogarla sobre un asunto doméstico, ella se disculpó y le dijo a su huésped que volvería en unos momentos; pero al requerir más tiempo del acordado, la petición de su pareja, mejor le indicó la ruta. Tenía que seguir hasta el final del corredor, y luego ir a la puerta de la derecha. Éste así hizo, y una vez frente a esa puerta, se quedó inmóvil con la mano en la manija, indeciso pensaba si llevaba a cabo su plan de emergencia; pero aquello requeriría sacrificar a un amigo. Desvió la vista y observó a Christopher caminado por el pasillo, entonces apresurado se acercó a él, interceptándolo.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo célere Bob.

—¿Mi ayuda? —respondió Christopher con incredulidad— ¿En qué?

—Necesito hablar con Chris número uno sin interrupciones —y antes de permitirle la réplica, prosiguió—, así como tú necesitas pasar tiempo con Tom.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha, cambiaremos de compañero, tú irás con Tom y yo con Chris.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es una mala idea —le rebatió Christopher cruzándose de brazos—. Tom no quiere ni verme y dudo mucho que Chris tenga ganas de pasar la noche “hablando” contigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé; sé que las cosas no son las más ideales ahora, pero aunque parezca el momento no indicado, es el adecuado. Entrarás a esa recámara y comenzarás a corregir tus múltiples errores, si es que quieres de vuelta a ese pastelito inglés, debes poner manos a la obra, ¿entiendes? ¿Dónde quedó toda esa actitud de “quiero libertad”? Es tu oportunidad, ve y atrápalo.

—Aguarda un instante, esto debe ser una trampa y quieres enredarme, ¿por qué estás siendo tan condescendiente conmigo?

—Porque, por primera vez, estamos del mismo lado. Los dos estamos pasando por una situación similar y debemos ayudarnos a superarla. No perdamos más tiempo. Ve con Tom y trata de aclarar los malos entendidos. Si te hace cualquier reclamo respecto al cambio, dile que todo es mi culpa, que me encapriché o que te engañé, ¡no sé! Adjudícame la responsabilidad y eso te exonerará ante sus ojos; además entre tú y yo, este acuerdo jamás ocurrió —y le dio una palmada en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta de la recámara donde estaba Christian. Entonces se quedó quieto y volvió la atención hacia Christopher—. Otra cosa, una advertencia. Entiendo tu tendencia a ir con la espada desenfundada; pero recuerda, si buscas conectar con él de nuevo, no le hables de tu amor ni del pasado; demuéstrale el afecto con tus acciones, actúa como si acabaras de conocerlo y quisieras interesarlo, como si volvieras a reescribir los días en París, preténdelo como antes no lo hiciste. Eso sí, ten en cuenta que Tom está en un proceso de sanación, se está recuperando del desastre, de los estragos que la relación contigo le dejó. Él está tratando de perdonarse a sí mismo, así que tenle mucha paciencia.

—Un minuto —dijo Christopher apresurado y descruzándose de brazos—, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti después de todo? ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Burlarte de mí, de Tom, de Chris? Y lo siento si mi pregunta hiere tus sentimientos, pero luego de saber que nos usaste como deporte y entretenimiento durante estos años, es lógica mi duda, ¿no lo crees?

Bob agachó el semblante decepcionado, desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos, los abrió y suspiró. —¡Dios!, el concepto que tienen de mí es… ¡Terrible! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Muy bien! Tienes razón, lo reconozco, me ensañé contigo y debo darte una disculpa. Lo lamento mucho, Chris número dos, bueno, Christopher. De verdad, lo siento. Y créeme, no tengo doble intención con mi propuesta, al contrario, quiero solucionar los problemas, reivindicarme, ¿acaso no quieres tú lo mismo? Si yo supiera que eres más dañino que benéfico para Tom, no te permitiría acercártele ni dos metros; pero confío en ti, y espero confíes en mí de igual modo. No busco hacerle daño a Chris número uno, mi propósito está lejos de eso.

Extrañamente, Christopher sintió gran honestidad en sus palabras y una sinceridad emanando de su mirada, y sin más recelos, aceptó el acuerdo de Bob ofreciéndole la mano. Aquél se la estrechó, además de brindarle una simpática sonrisa, e inmediatamente cada uno se encaminó con su férrea empresa de reconquista. —No lo eches a perder esta vez, Chris número dos —le advirtió su nuevo aliado, que acto seguido, abrió la puerta contraria a donde Thomas aguardaba, y la cerró detrás de sí, echando el seguro. El otro se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, dando tiempo a que Christian, quizás lo corriera de la alcoba; pero, no hubo indicios de mayor disputa. Entonces, se armó de valor y tocó suavemente la puerta. Oyó la candorosa y educada voz de Thomas, que no intuyendo el cambio, lo increpaba por la inusual conducta. —A qué debo tanta cortesía señor Dowsly… —y sus ojos se dilataron cuando descubrieron la verdad.

—¡Tú! ¡Pero… Qué! —exclamó furioso Christian, quien salía del baño, al hallarse a Bob en la habitación—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Y sin preverlo aquél, Bob le lanzó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. —Eso es por haber sido un tremendo hijo de puta conmigo esta noche —sentenció determinante, bufando por el enojo contenido—, más cuando me estoy… ¡Cuando estoy muriendo de amor por ti!

—¡Qué! ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? —cuestionó consternado, aún tirado en el piso. Bob se agachó enseguida y lo besó apasionadamente. Christian no demoró en empujarlo y negarse a continuar—. ¡Déjame! ¡Basta Doswly! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Suéltame! ¿Estás loco?

—Sí, por ti —y volvió a instigarlo con sus caricias, ansiando someterlo—. Te quiero Chris número uno. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Y estas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerle recobrar la compostura a Christian, quien de pronto parecía haber perdido su embriaguez, y le dio un salvaje aventón a su hostigador, haciéndolo caer al extremo contrario; y mientras aquél se recuperaba del impacto, él se fue arrastrando hacia atrás, hasta ponerse de pie.

—Lo admito, merezco ese rechazo por mi comportamiento —pronunció Bob tratando de levantarse, y cuando lo hizo, se percató de la turbación que le dominaba el rostro a su interlocutor, quizás origen de su inesperada confesión—. No estoy mintiendo, estoy enamorado de ti —le repitió.

—Cierra la boca —sentenció Christian, ante la reiteración, apretando los puños.

—Pero es la verdad, yo…

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —profirió acercándose a él para intimidarlo, no sólo con la voz y la mirada, sino con el cuerpo también—. ¿No sabes cuándo detenerte. ¡eh!? Siempre debes tener la última palabra, ¿siempre debes ganar, no es cierto? Pues conmigo ya lo hiciste, ¡ya ganaste! Ya no soy un digno adversario para ti; es más, creo que nunca lo fui, así que déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?

—No Chris, estás malinterpretándome, llevo toda la noche tratando de hacerte entender que yo…

—Detente ya Dowsly, olvidémonos de todo esto y continuemos por otro camino.

—No puedo, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de confesar?

—¡Basta!, y escúchame tú a mí. Ya fue suficiente de tus enredos y tus mentiras. Lo que pienses o creas que ocurrió o sucederá entre nosotros, olvídalo, no hay nada bueno en ello. ¿Entendiste? Ahora, por el bien de ambos, será mejor que te vayas.

Bob se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos meditando aquella resolución. Sintió un frío colársele por el pecho que lo hizo temblar. —No —dijo contrariándolo, y adoptando una férrea postura, pese a sentirse muy decaído—. Necesitamos hablar.

Christian hizo como que reía, más era mero cinismo. Tal vez buscaba causarle algún tipo de ofensa. —¿Necesitamos? Yo no lo necesito. Mira, intentamos ser amigos, no funcionó; ser rivales, tampoco; y no tengo ningún interés en ser tu enemigo. Además, ¿de qué podemos hablar tú y yo?, si sólo somos dos personas incompatibles obligadas a cumplir con un trabajo. ¿De la película? Si son contadas las escenas que compartimos.

Entonces, Bob salió de su pasividad, y mientras oía sus motivos, comenzó a dar pasos lentos para acortar la distancia, porque únicamente quería estrecharlo, arroparlo, protegerlo de sí mismo. Pero Christian no adivinó su propósito, y por instinto de supervivencia, retrocedió con la misma velocidad para mantenerse alejado. Así fue hasta que la pared de la habitación le impidió el avance y lo orilló al enfrentamiento. El primero notó como el segundo temblaba conforme se aproximaba, como si fuese portador de un terrible mal o de un virus incurable. Sin embargo, continuó su empresa, mas disminuyó la velocidad, pues le asustaba un rechazo violento; y dejó que su mano tanteara las posibles reacciones de su acercamiento, así la levantó hasta llevarla junto al níveo y atemorizado rostro, para tocarle una de las mejillas con suavidad. La respiración de Christian se aceleró al tiempo en que la caricia se suscitaba. —¿Tanto daño te provoqué? —le cuestionó Bob asiéndole la cara con sus dos manos ubérrimas de ternura—. Mi infortunado y atribulado Chris, mi número uno. Tanto miedo, tanto desprecio en tus ojos. La herida debe ser muy profunda. No te reprocho el deplorable concepto que tienes de mí.

De inmediato Bob lo abrazó, y tuvo que ponerse levemente de puntas para alcanzar a sujetarse del cuello de Christian. Se aferró a él con un auténtico ímpetu. El otro estaba impávido, quieto, tal vez todavía desconcertado por la inesperada actitud. El abrazo comunicaba más que la boca esmorecida en solicitar disculpas. Y poco a poco, se fue dando la correspondencia, Christian no demoró en rodearle también la espalda con sus brazos, transmitiéndole idéntica entrega al contacto. No hubo más palabras y por primera vez, un silencio no incomodó a Bob. Empero, Christian recuperó su entereza, y enseguida le dijo. —Acepto tu disculpa, e igualmente te pido una por mi constante falta de respeto hacia ti. Te prometo, no volverá a suceder —y Bob le sonrió porque vislumbraba una reconciliación—. Ahora, por favor, márchate. Me gustaría estar solo por unos minutos, antes de que llegue Chris.

—Ojalá pudiera complacerte, pero siento que si te hago caso, voy a arrepentirme. No puedo dejarte ir, se me estruja el corazón de sólo pensarlo. Permíteme quedarme. Por favor, déjame estar contigo… —le suplicó sin fingida mansedumbre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz adolecida.

—Porque tengo la ridícula esperanza de que el daño no sea irreversible y quizás, yo sea capaz de enmendarlo.

Christian quiso negarle la estadía enseguida, pero aquella mirada comenzaba a provocarle olvido, una poderosa amnesia; y aquella petición le resonaba como campanas dentro de la cabeza. Bob advirtió el consentimiento que le otorgaron sus ojos, y subió de nuevo las manos hasta las mejillas de aquél, para incitar una demostración afectiva más íntima que el abrazo: un beso. Christian estaba demasiado trémulo por el próximo ayuntamiento de los labios, que Bob lo cuestionó. —¿No lo quieres?

—No lo sé…

—Si no lo quieres, sólo dilo y me marcharé —le musitó con ternura.

Christian lo miró ansioso, parecía tener muchas ganas de tal comunión. —Bésame —le demandó con determinación. Pese a ello, Bob lo observó dubitativo y nuevamente lo interrogó. —¿Estás seguro?

—No.

Pero, finalmente las bocas acabaron por encontrarse; con la delicadeza y la paciencia del que cuida a un enfermo, los labios se congregaron y el beso supo tan diferente a los otros; fue dulzón, suave, cálido y sahumado de alientos febriles. Fue sumo embriagante e inquietante también, al grado que terminó por perturbar a Christian, y éste se separó bruscamente, más asustado que antes, alejándose. Presto Bob buscó su mirada antes de volvérsele a acercar, pues ésta también le había rehuido. —¿Qué te causa tanta angustia? —aquél nada le respondió y se mantenía dándole la espalda—. ¿Qué sientes?

—Siento… Nervios. Vergüenza. Repugnancia —confesó atribulado.

—¿Es por mí? —preguntó, empero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta; entonces comenzó a aproximársele—. Es, ¿por qué soy yo?, Bob o ¿por qué soy…? ¿Un hombre?

—No… No… No lo sé.

Y cuando Bob llegó hasta donde él estaba, le tomó de nuevo por las mejillas. —¿Me dejarías ayudarte a desvanecer esas sensaciones? —le cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos, que estaban humedecidos y llenos de sentimiento.

Aunque Christian todavía estaba irresoluto, tímido asintió. Bob lo abrazó una vez más, con la misma ternura y brío; pero en esta ocasión tenía mayor libertad. Sus manos no dilataron en ir hasta el borde de la playera para sacársela, y la fueron subiendo despacio; cuando la piel quedó descubierta, él extendió sus besos por el cuello, luego por el principio del pecho. —¿Te gusta? —le consultó con la voz especiada de naciente deseo. —Sí —respondió complacido, mientras empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa para ponerlo en idéntica circunstancia. Sus dedos vacilaban al desnudarle, sobre todo cuando lo instaron a deshacerse del calzoncillo; sin embargo, Bob le tenía bastante paciencia. Aún así, pronto terminaron con la ropa y estuvieron uno delante del otro al natural. Ambos tenían un poderoso impulso, que se convirtió en un pirético beso, más intenso que los anteriores. Y los llevó a desfallecerse sobre la cama, donde prosiguieron con el peregrinaje de sus cuerpos, redescubriéndose bajo un nuevo toque. Los dos eran maestros y alumnos en el insólito viaje a través de lo carnal. A pesar del titubeo inicial, Christian se entregó al abrigo proporcionado por Bob, pues ya le habían hechizado sus caricias; él le recorría la espalda con la yema de sus dedos y los bordes de sus uñas, lo colmaba de mimos salivosos sobre su pecho y brazos, que fueron propagándose hasta el torso y el pubis, haciendo receptáculo de ligeras alteraciones eléctricas a sus emancipados sexos.

Christian no tardó en cambiarle el lugar, ahora estaba arriba de él. Inmediatamente, Bob le aprisionó las caderas con los muslos, parecía estar dispuesto a darle la entrada que muchas veces antes, le había negado. Envuelto en su insurgente candor, aquél enloqueció rogando la cópula. El segundo relajó sus piernas y las separó para darle recepción a su invitado, y éste apresurado entró, trépido y agitado, sintiendo una estrecha y cálida bienvenida. Bob gruño cuando lo percibió dentro de sí, y le apretó los glúteos en respuesta, al comienzo del frenesí sensual. Conforme aumentó, y el dolor dio lugar al gozo, echó sus brazos hacia atrás, ciñéndose a la almohada y dejándole hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, entregándole su completa voluntad. Entonces, Bob lo fue rodeando despacio por el cuello, pegando su frente con la de él. Christian tenía los ojos cerrados, los apretujaba mientras su respiración se aceleraba y su boca profería gemidos placenteros. —Mírame —le suplicó Bob alborozado por el vaivén—, abre los ojos y mírame —. Él obedeció al instante, y al verle la faz adornada de colores lúbricos, de una sublime voluptuosidad, no resistió más. Sus músculos se tensaron y sintió una fuerte presión en su torrente sanguíneo; y así le anunció, con acometidas más profundas, un frenético desenlace en cualquier momento. Bob aumentó el estrujamiento que su cuerpo le estaba proporcionando, y un gemido final se emitió acompañado de un vesánico y abundante desalojo argento. Entre los espasmos, lo sujetó de la espalda, haciendo que Christian se hundiera todavía más dentro de él, porque quería sentirse impregnado con su tibia esencia. Él se desplomó en medio del abrazo, y aunque Bob no había alcanzado el clímax de esa manera tan explícita, estuvo complacido de habérselo brindado.

—Perdón —le musitó Christian al oído, aún embriagado por una mezcla de vino y coito—, no pude… Perdóname.

—¡Shhhhh! —le susurró Bob sin soltarle, mimándolo con mansos besos y caricias aterciopeladas, demostraciones que nunca sobran si se deseaba la panacea de un corazón lastimado. Luego de una momentánea recuperación, Christian quiso zafarse del confinamiento, pero su custodio no se lo permitió. Tras un juguetón y risueño forcejeo, únicamente lo dejó acomodarse; ambos miraban al techo, platicaban sobre ellos, conociéndose. La cabeza de Cristian siguió descansando sobre el pecho de Bob, mientras las manos de éste le custodiaban las suyas. Entonces bajó la mirada y reparó en los tatuajes que decoraban la nívea piel de su amante, y curioso le interrogó acerca de ellos. Él le explicó la historia detrás de cada uno. En los brazos se hallaban recordatorios a la lealtad, a la familia y a lo materno, en el torso un homenaje a un amigo caído, y en el pecho una enseñanza, muy a lo budista. — _Cuando pierdes contacto con la quietud interior, pierdes contacto contigo mismo. Cuando pierdes contacto contigo mismo, te pierdes en el mundo_ —leyó Bob con ligera parsimonia—. _La Quietud Habla_ de Eckhart Tolle.

—Sí, ¿lo has leído? —cuestionó admirado.

—Desde luego —le declaró entre sonrisas—. _Amar es reconocerte a ti mismo en otro_.

Christian sonrió y Bob se aferró a su pecho desnudo, abrazándolo con tanto brío que el otro expelió un quejido. Y una vez que se sintió a salvo, teniéndolo cerca, sabiéndolo suyo por aquel pequeño instante; tímidamente le preguntó. —¿Algún día llevarás algo que te recuerde a mí? Si me quisieras, ¿lo llevarías? ¿cierto? —y los cuestionamientos, recién salidos de su boca, le parecieron una tontería; y al no tener una pronta réplica, pensó que su desliz verbal no había alcanzado a entregarse en los oídos del destinatario. Empero, éste si lo había recibido y en respuesta,  hubo dibujado una tenue sonrisa en su rostro; pero al carecer de sonido y significancia, debía realizar una más específica por medio del habla; y con cierta dificultad en la pronunciación, por culpa de su etílico estado, intentó darle una segunda contestación; de la que su cuestionador sólo escuchó un “Me tienes loco…”, y acto seguido le besó las manos, incitándolo a mantenerse unidos; mas su fuerza no tardó en mermar, pues la pesadez del sueño lo fue venciendo. Bob se quedó mirando al vacío, con una leve angustia por lo inesperado.

—No Chris, no estás loco —expresó ciñéndose todavía más a su pecho, queriendo adueñarse del sonido que provenía del interior de éste—. Todavía tienes la cordura contigo, porque te defiendes muy bien de mí para estar loco —dijo juntándose aún más a él, y volvió la vista hacia su rostro—. Pero algún día lo estarás, estarás tan loco, muy loco; tanto por mí, como ahora yo lo estoy por ti.

Y susurradas estás palabras, como si le lanzara un hechizo, no demoró en quedarse dormido, arrullado por los latidos de aquel corazón. No supo de sí, hasta que el llamado de la puerta lo hizo despertar, pues él no había estado tan bebido y presto escuchó los moderados, pero contundentes toquidos. Se levantó, y agarró una de las sábanas, en la cual se envolvió la mitad inferior del cuerpo para cubrirse la desnudez. Abrió, y terminó de despabilarse, cuando observó el airado semblante de Thomas. —¡Willdeston!, ¿estás loco? No son ni las ocho de la mañana.

—Veo que pasaste muy buena noche —le dijo al observar, de arriba abajo, su atuendo.

—Sí, ¿acaso tú no? —preguntó con bellaquería.

Thomas sonrió con cierta complicidad, mas de repente, su cara regresó a su anterior expresión rígida. —No, todo lo contrario. Y espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver con ello.

—Mis manos están limpias. Aunque admito tener algo responsabilidad. Le jugué una broma a Chris número dos y…

—Ya no importa.

—De verdad, ¿tan malo estuvo tu reencuentro?

—Mejor no preguntes —le advirtió, y tras dar un rápido vistazo al reloj sobre su muñeca, le demandó—. Vístete, apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero! ¡No puedo irme ahora!, mucho menos después de lo de anoche. ¿No podríamos cambiar nuestro vuelo para la tarde? Además la fiesta es hasta mañana…

—Ayer te pedí una sola cosa y prometiste concedérmela, luego a la primera oportunidad, cambiaste de parecer y me abandonaste a mi suerte; ¿y ahora tampoco piensas respetar nuestro otro acuerdo?

—Me vi mal, lo sé; pero es que, ¡entiéndeme!, ayer todo…

—Está bien. No hay problema. Me iré solo, y aprovecharé el viaje para recontar a mis verdaderos amigos con los dedos de la mano.

Bob lo vio tan seriamente enfadado, que expelió un suspiro acaecido. —Tienes razón, lo lamento, no debí dejarte solo —y haciendo huidiza la mirada, prosiguió—. Dame unos minutos para vestirme.

Thomas sonrió complacido y Bob regresó al interior de la habitación para ponerse la ropa.


End file.
